


Taste of Love

by sungoddess18



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 181,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungoddess18/pseuds/sungoddess18
Summary: Raquel Murillo's misfortunes of being a jobless nutritionist had brought her to her breaking point, letting destiny to flip her world, meeting a successful perfume company CEO, Sergio Marquina. As they try to discover the hidden joys of their life, would it be possible to unravel happiness in a one night stand?Multi-Chapter SerQuel AU.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 432
Kudos: 627





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. It took me a lot of months to finally start this. Please excuse the errors that I made and I would probably make in the future chapters. 
> 
> This fanfiction is really different from the show itself, but this idea is just all over my mind and I wanted to resort those through writing. You don't have to see the show to devote yourself in this fic, but it is better you have watched it, so you can have a perfect image of the character. The fic itself somehow, involves La Casa de Papel references :))) 
> 
> I am putting all of my heart in this story and all I can promise is it will get better and better for the succeeding chapters. 
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

"Destiny has been always something inevitable- you can never foresee it and once it happened. there will be no turning back"

Sergio woke up dizzy and light-headed as he remember how hardly he was exhausted from yesterday's work. Being the CEO of a worldwide-known perfume company has never been easy for him. After his father passed away three years ago, he promised to himself to run his father's legacy with full dedication and passion. 

Rubbing his still weary eyes, he removed the marketing strategy book still widely laying on his chest, took a cold shower and put on his signature white long sleeve, paired with his black slacks and his black suit and tie.

Waking and working- two things his body is moving for. His unsteady eating habits and his off balance sleeping patterns can be shown through his dark undereye circles and his pale skin but it is undeniably true that he is still handsome and good looking even at the age of 35 . 

He managed to get in to his office without fainting as he was still staggered from his work hangover. He was greeted by his brother, Berlin whom he shared the company with. 

"Good morning little brother" he greeted with such enthusiam.

"Good morning" he said without looking to his brother.

"Oh, you might be sleepless again. Why you should just enjoy your life, have fun, get drunk and not just doing work and work and work".

"We're not talking about this again" Sergio declined.

"Look at you, a successful 35-year old CEO, but you don't have a wife, nor a children or even friends" 

Berlin's words were knives that directly stabbed Sergio in the heart. He was right, he thought. He was moved by realizing how complicated his life is giving all his hours working and earning money. 

"Have you ever questioned yourself if you're happy?" Berlin questioned. 

"I am much contented" Sergio replied.

"You can't be just contented. You have to be satisfied and just for once, see life as a precious thing" 

"Stop. What exactly do you want me to do huh?" Sergio asked to finally stop the argument. 

"Can you just eat or even sleep?" 

"I can't. I can't just be so complacent. Everything can happen in the company with just a second" Sergio defended.

"See that's the problem, you're too focused, you're losing your chance of enjoying your life" 

"I don't want where this is going.. what do you want me to do now?" Sergio asked.

"Hmmm let's go out to Hanoi-" Berlin suggested. 

Sergio looked at his brother puzzled and confused.

"So you want to be drink? Dance with strippers?" he sarcastically replied.

"Why not? You're a free man and life shouldn't be always about---"

Before Berlin continue his repetitive life lessons, Sergio just nodded to him without thinking and headed his brother through the door.

[........] 

It was a though day for Raquel- being declined and rejected with her three work interviews. After graduating in a school of Nutrition and Dietetics, she never thought life would give her this unbearable burden of finding a job. 

"Hey, Alicia. This is Raquel, I just really wanted someone to talk to, today is just so though". She called Alicia- her bestfriend. 

"Raquel, where are you? Are you okay?" 

"I am here in Hanoi, stupidly sitting while questionning my life" 

"Don't be that foolish I'll be there in five minutes"

After few minutes, Alicia arrived in Hanoi and she was struck by shame after seeing Raquel dancing in the pole- drunk and befuddled. Alicia immediately grabbed Raquel and let her sit. 

"What are you doing?" Alicia questionned.

"Celebrating my failure" she laughed.

"What exactly happened?" 

"Another rejected work application, another disappointment" she sarcastically replied

Raquel can't contain her tears while opening up to Alicia. It was always been Alicia who always comforts her since she was living all alone in Madrid while her mother is staying in Valencia. Raquel Murillo-- a 34 year-old graduate of Nutrition and Dietetics, no husband, no children and still no job. 

How can life be this hard for me? The only question popping in her flying mind intoxicated with glasses of vodka and gin.

"You know what, we should go home" Alicia suggested pulling Raquel's hand.

Raquel insisted and pushed Alicia's hand away, "I don't want to, it's only 8 pm. Maybe you should go home first" 

[....] 

Sergio, coming back home from work immediately thought of his brother's seemingly stupid but reasonable offer. Then suddenly his phone rang.

"Are you going or what?" Berlin asked.

"I'm going okay, just for this day. I'll be there" Sergio put down his phone and rushed through the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

His house is not far away from Hanoi so he decided to walk, and as he gets closer, all he can hear are crowds cheering, loud speakers and ear-shattering shouts.  
He went inside and saw his brother dancing with strippers while holding a drink.

"Hey" he awkwardly tapped his brother's shoulders.

"Heeeeey" Berlin shouted

"Is this exactly what you want me to do?" Sergio smiled.

"Yes, you should try it. Get lost and just forget about work just for once" 

Berlin handed Sergio a glass of vodka no matter how Sergio tried to restraint from drinking but he just can't resist his brother. Just for this day he thought. And efforlessly drank the vodka, starting to have a flushed cheeks, removed his black pair of glasses as he stared to feel dizzy and tipsy seeing warp and distoreted images in his eyes. Never realizing that he was already dancing foolishly, waving his hands on the air with several people, already intoxicated with countless glasses of alcohol.

[...] 

"This is non-sense, I'm going to dance" Raquel complained.

"Just be careful okay? and don't go on that pole, please." Alicia ordered 

Raquel went to the center of the dancing crowd while moving her hips to the sound, while holding her beverage. Men can't keep their eyes on Raquel while she was dancing gracefully to an upbeat Spanish song. Hips moving, hair bouncing in sync with the music and she swayed her hands in the air and suddenly spilled the drink to the person on her back-- Sergio. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" Raquel said while laughing.

"No no no it's okay" Sergio replied.

"Oh, a newbie? It's my first time seeing you here" she interrogated.

"Yeah, my brother just invited me and this is not bad as I thought it would be" he replied.

"Since I spilled you my drink, what if we dance? So I can still do a favor for you" she teased.

"Well, I don't really dance, I mean with someone but.. maybe we can make a try" he smirked.

Sergio grabbed her waist and they swayed together - a perfect rhythm that only their bodies understand. They turned, swirled and swayed without realizing that they were already lost in the moment. The tension between their closed distance became unbearable. Their foreheads touched while still dancing, their lips almost converging, Sergio feeling the heavy breaths of Raquel in his mouth. They soon felt that the tension needed to be released.

Sergio narrowed his eyes to Raquel's lips and suddenly kissed her. It took a while for Raquel to realize that a stranger just kissed her but she followed the kiss with passion and desire. She deepened the kiss while Sergio's hands are starting to roam around her waist and buttocks. They both sighed in relief as they finally let themself go away from their personal dilemmas. A good escape- they both thought, this is what they needed. 

Raquel shut her eyes when Sergio started kissing her neck, following the hollows of her throat going to her shoulders. Then all of a sudden, she was completely lost. The music faded and everything went black.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really in the mood for updating another chapter after posting the first one a while ago. 💜 
> 
> Writing things like this is very new to me so please I apologize for the errors. On the contrary, I am putting my whole heart in this work so I hope you all will appreciate it
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

Sergio turned Raquel into little circles while following the sways of her hips. Raquel felt his hard erection while she grind against it from the back. She turned her face in front of Sergio and kissed him hard. They pulled out from the kiss- breathless and astonished. Sergio grabbed Raquel's waist and headed out from Hanoi's door. 

All of a sudden, Raquel was already laying on Sergio's soft king size bed. She tried to resist the temptation of giving in, but as Sergio strated to undress her blue long sleeve blouse, his fingers touching her skin, she instantly forgot the logic and basic principles of reasoning. She removed his black suit with ease following his navy blue tie and started to unbotton his black long sleeve. Sergio growled as she traced her soft fingers accross his chest, sending powerful shivers down his spine. Sergio slowly removing Raquel's blouse while leaving soft kisses from her collarbone, shoulders and finally cupping her breast, playing skillfully her nipples with his fingers. She moaned from the sensation, it became stronger and louder as he sucked her left nipple, flicking and circling his tongue to prolong the tingling sensations. He did the same thing with her right nipple, sending aftershocks to Raquel. He continued kissing her stomach and eased off as he reached the waistband of her black pants. 

"Take off your pants" he said in a very low but demanding voice.

She unbottoned her pants and wriggle it out. Leaving only her red lace panties. Sergio dipped his fingers to her already soaking underwear. 

"Oh God, you're so wet" he smiled.

"Can you blame me?" biting her lip.

He went down kissing her inner thighs, she can't help moaning as his beard touched her sensitive areas. He pulled out her panty and she was already squirming in the anticipation, he ducked and finally let his warm mouth touch her wet slit. She hummed in the satisfaction as he started flicking her sensitive spot and sucking it hardly. She threw her head back, eyes rolling backwards. The feeling of his mouth to her felt like the most pleasurable feeling in the world. He teased her by licking her folds in broad and slow strokes. 

"No more teasing please" she begged.

He nodded and began inserting one finger inside her without preamble. She almost screamed with the unexpected sensation and another finger entered her. He started pumping his two long fingers, curling them to reached her pleasure spot. She was already sobbing when he suddenly pressed his thumb to her clit. It immediately sent another delicious sensation that made her legs shake. He kept rubbing it with fixed hard pressure when he felt her tense, shaking and finally reaching her apex. He eased down and slid off his fingers. 

"That was, oh God. Intense" she said while still catching her breath. 

"I'm not done with you yet" Sergio replied when his eyes went darker, full of lust and desire. 

He went on top of Raquel and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her hardly, almost biting her lower lip. Raquel opened her mouth and he took the opportunity to play the tip of his tongue with hers. It was a kiss full of passionate anger and fighting for dominance. 

"Are you ready" he asked with an almost inaudible sound. 

"Yes, yes" she replied. 

He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his black slacks and he drew out his long and thick member. Raquel stroked him with light fingers and he threw his head back being turned on with her light touches. They waited no time as she guided him inside of her. She moaned so loud that Sergio pressed his palm to her mouth. It took a little for her to get used with his size but as she squirmed, he started moving inside her. He pumped to her hard and fast that she was already catching her breath. She crossed her legs to his hips and take him deeper, she sighed in the feeling of satisfaction of being filled by his cock. Soon after, he placed again his thumb to her still sensitive spot, stimulating her. Soon, their breaths became shorter and quicker and both felt that they are already close to their climax. He lowered himself to kiss Raquel and took him deeper and faster. She can only say "ah" and "oh" over again. One, two and three more thrusts she started shaking then suddenly tensed as another wave of orgasm washed over her. He soon tensed too and ducked his head, touching her forehead as he emptied himself inside of her. 

Her body still aching as she woke up. I must be dreaming, she thought and smiled. But who's that guy? another thought came across her mind. As she started rubbing her sleepy eyes, the smile plastered on her lips disappeared as she soon realized that she's not on her bed. She lowered her eyes to her body covered with white blanket. 

"Oh no, it can't be" she worriedly said.

She peeped under the blanket and saw her naked body with red marks on her waist and hips. It did happen? With whom? Why? How? When? she asked herself. 

Still dazed and confused, she slowly turner her head on the other side of the bed and saw Sergio, still sleeping. She almost shouted with the shock and surprise. How could it possibly happen? I don't even know you, she thought. She covered her face with her two hands because of shame and disbelief. There are still unanswered questions roaming around her mind but her first instinct was to pick up her clothes and dress herself. But she couldn't find her panties. She looked under the bed, on the sides of the large wooden cabinets and even under the carpet-- she breathed heavily and just put on her pants without her panties worrying that he might wake up soon. She went up to the door without making any noise and left.

"What I have done? What are you doing with your life, Raquel?" she talked to herself as she waved to a taxi to go home in her apartment.

She immediately went to the bathroom to wash her face. Still feeling the hangover of last night's so called "disaster". She jumped off of her bed and lay down- still confused on how things getting worst and worst each time. 

[....] 

Sergio pulled up the blankets away from his body as he still recover himself from last night's aftermath. He couldn't grasp the reality that he just had a one night stand with a woman whom he doesn't even know the name. He closed his eyes as he felt something itchy behind his back, he rose from the bed and found out a red lace panty. 

"She left without her underwear?" he asked himself.

He went to the bathroom with his wobbly legs and decided to take a cold shower. As the water started touching his skin, he remembered how Raquel's touches sent shivers on his spine. How her lips travelled over his, how she danced, how lovely the sound of her moans were and how satisfied they were after that sex. He shouldn't be thinking about that anymore, he thought, but as soon as he put on the soap onto his back he felt a little pain so decided to walk in to his large bathroom mirror and look behind his back and saw red marks and nail scratches. 

"How intense was that, did I just had a sex with an animal?" 

He decided not to think about it, not even a single thought. He dressed himself and headed outdoor to go to his office.

[...] 

It has been three months, three months of enduring the shame and three months still being jobless. Raquel couldn't stand the misery she is experiencing with her life. Tears falling down from her cheeks as she felt alone and left behind. At her age, she should have someone to rely on when life is hitting her hard. In the midst of her normal breakdowns, her phone rang.

"Yes" she greeted.

A female voice from an unknown number called her.

"Good Morning, Ms. Murillo, this is Alison Parker, the hiring agent of Dulce Aroma Company. We are pleased to inform you that your job application to be our company's dietician has been accepted. You can have your contract signing tomorrow at 8 am, at Dulce Aroma Building, 2nd floor".

She couldn't believe it. Those few words and phrases suddenly brought extreme happiness to her heart. 

"Oh my god, really?" 

"Yes, Ma'am. Don't forget your appointment tomorrow" then Alison hang up the phone

She couldn't help but to scream and hug a pillow in her bed.

"Finally!" she shouted

After years of being jobless, finally she will not enter a new milestone of her life-- pursuing her passion in the field of nutrition and health. 

"Maybe life isn't always about rainstorms huh? Life can still be good to me even with everything bad I went through" she said to herself. 

She texted Alicia to bring her the good news and as expected, her bestfriend is as happy as she was. Tomorrow, she will face a new chapter of her life and maybe she could finally step forward-away from her dark and miserable past experiences. She slept with a smile on her face knowing that her life will now follow a good and steady path. 

The question is-- would it be really good this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedbacks are truly appreciated. I love you x


	3. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just woke up and decided to update another chapter for you all. I don't have any idea where this story would take me or will I be able to finish this hahaha but I must say that I enjoy this much even though I'm not really good at writing. 
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

Raquel can't wait to finally put her signature to the contract she was about to see few minutes later, she dressed herself up with her favorite white long sleeve matched with a black slacks, topped with a black blazer and finished the look with a low ponytail. She walked out the door confidently and rode a taxi going to Dulce Aroma. While on her way to the building her phone vibrates seeing Alicia messaged her. 

She smiled and replied. 

She kept her phone and she finally arrived to her destination. 

She managed to get inside the building and she was shocked on how beautiful the architechtural design is. Breathless and captivated, she roamed her eyes from the tiniest detail. The first floor of the building is sealed with a sensor door, while the interior walls are designed with renaissance paintings of different flowers only few she could recognize. She was mesmerized by the gratifying view, the large champagne chandelier hanging on the ceiling and the elegance of brown, white and black motif of the structure. She went to the information counter to assert that she just arrived on time. 

"Ms. Murillo, right?" a red hair girl asked from the counter.

"Yes. hmmm. You must be..."

"Yes, Alison Parker and Mr. Fonollosa is waiting for you on second floor" she directly replied.

"Thank you so much" 

She waved goodbye and headed towards the elevator. Feeling anxious and nervous, she took a deep breath and shook her hands to relieve her tension. She went out of the elevator and headed towards Mr. Fonollosa's office located at 2nd floor of the building. She knocked at the door and within seconds, Berlin faced her with an optimistic look.

"Good Morning, Mr. Fonollosa" she greeted and extended her hand to initiate a shakehand.

He took her hand and they shake hands. 

"Good Morning, you must be Ms. Murillo" 

"Yes" she smiled.

"Let's get straight to the business" Berlin pointed out and continued"

"Dolce Aroma, is a worldwide known perfume company. This company requires extensive workloads and sometimes it is unavoidable that our workers forget to take care of life's greatest wealth..." 

"Health" Raquel replied. 

"Especially the CEO of this company-- the stubborn owner of this business, Mr. Sergio Marquina, my brother" he sarcastically said. 

"Wow, quite a good business, huh" she smiled. 

"It will not be, in few months if my brother continues his neglect to his health" 

"That's true." Raquel appoved.

"That's why I'm proposing you to be his personal dietician. Since I can't keep track of him." Berlin suggested. 

Raquel can't contain the happiness she is feeling. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach. 

"Oh, that would be really nice" she smiled

"I hope so... but let me ask you first, do you cook?

"Of course, a dietician right. I must know how to cook healthy foods" she replied. 

"Well, that's perfect. You can also cook for conference meetings and gatherings. You can sign this up, and start your first day tomorrow" 

Berlin handed two papers, containing the responsibilities of Raquel as the personal dietician and nutritionist of the CEO. She took her time skimming the pages but she doesn't actually care what's written on that, but she just read that the contract will last for six months- not bad than being jobless. She immediately signed the contract afraid that at any second, it might be taken back.

"Sunday is your only day-off. 8 am sharp- time of work then you can leave at 5pm. I can set an appointment for you and Sergio tomorrow so you can interview him for his meal schedules. The kitchen is located on the ground floor, three rooms going left you can start tomorrow and get to know other cooks. Lastly, please do your job, dedicatedly. Sergio needs you." 

"Thank you, Sir. I can't promise but I will put my heart on this job" Raquel said with conviction. 

"Perfect" Berlin smiled to her. 

After the interview, Raquel went to her apartment still wearing the smile of being finallt employed. She jumped into her bed and giggled, still can't believe that tomorrow will be her first day of work. Still deluged with overflowing happiness, she closed her eyes, giving gratitude to the world for this unlikely-to-happen good news. 

[...] 

"What? I don't need a dietician. I'm fine" Sergio frowned. 

"Can you see yourself? Look at your body. You're getting thinner and thinner. Your eyes are sunken, your skin is always pale" Berlin convinced him. 

"You're the only one who notices that" 

"That's the point, because you should be the one noticing these changes to your body" 

"Fine. A dietician. What will he do?" 

"Not he. She." Berlin clarified. "She's Raquel Murillo, your personal dietician, she will be cooking your meals and taking care of you in the office" 

"You just hired me a babysitter" Sergio complained. 

"Whatever. Meet her tomorrow at 8am" Berlin replied.

Berlin left a folder to Sergio's desk, a folder that contains Raquel Murillo's profile and credentials. Curiousity drove over Sergio's mind as he started to flip the pages of the folder. He froze when he saw the resume picture of Raquel Murillo-- she is definitely her, he thought, he continued staring at her photo and the more he look at it the more he was getting captivated by her hazelnut eyes, her pinkish lips and perfect lines creasing through her skin.  
He scanned the pages and disovered that it was the personal information of the woman he had sex with three months ago. Raquel Murillo, 34, born on June 18, 1986. Graduate of Nutrition and Dietetics-- he stopped when he saw her civil status as divorced. He was about to continue but he don't want to flourish anything personal to her. She's a dietician and he's the CEO. That would be it, no more, no less. He thought that not knowing her would save him from molding any affection or feeling towards her. 

[...] 

Raquel woke up with the sound of her alarm-- she tried to turn it off while her eyes are still shut. She respired deeply, bracing herself knowing that this is her first day of work, she headed towards the bathroom and took a shower, she prepared herself by wearing a light pink long sleeve topped with her classic black blazers and black pants. She put on a little makeup to make herself presentable on her first day. She headed out of the door and went to the building. 

"Good Morning Alison" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Murillo. Our CEO, Mr. Sergio Marquina is waiting for you on 3rd floor" she replied.

"Thank you so much" 

She parted from the counter and took the elevator, she reached the third floor of the building and headed towards the first large office with a sign bannering the name SERGIO MARQUINA. There came a strange and unusual sense of tension- she felt it on her hands at it started to sweat but she told herself that this peculiar feeling of agitation is normal and she has to just let it go. She knocked at the door but she received no response, she knocked again and realized that the door is open, she went inside and saw a man wearing a black suit,his chair turned around facing the large bookshelf behind his office table

"Good morning, Mr. Marquina, I am Raquel Mu-" before she could finish her sentence, Sergio interrupted her.

"Raquel Murillo" he said. 

She was about to continue when she registered his voice as a familiar sound to her. Forming a coherent group of words seem to be impossible to do now and she wonder why. 

"Yes" she nervously replied. 

Sergio slowly turned his office chair revealing his side profile, Raquel felt weak as she realized that the familiarity of his voice is the same as with his face, a mixture of confusion and disturbance travelled across her mind. This could not be happening- she thought to herself. As Sergio completely turned his chair, now facing Raquel, she felt her knees wobbled with disbelief. 

"Good morning" he greeted with an innocent smile.

Does he remember? Or was he too drunk to remember my face? A stupid idea popped out of Raquel's mind that's why she played innocent too, pretending that she don't know Sergio. 

"I will be your personal dietician and I am here to interview you, for your meal schedules and preference" she nervously replied.

"Do you want to know what I like to eat?" he teased. 

"Of course, I'll be cooking your food everyday" she smiled innocently not taking the other meaning of his question, but the other side of her conciousness was thinking about the way Sergio ate her up like she was his favorite meal. She shook her head from the dirty idea and Sergio exchanged a false-confused look. 

"What? Are you thinking of something else" he teased again.

"No, it's just that I'm nervous because.. because... it's my first day" Raquel defended. 

"First times are really nerve-wrecking right?, First dance, first kiss, first sex" he placed his hand over his beard rubbing the hairs while still playing innocent. 

"What do you--" Raquel acting like she was perplexed but fully aware of what he was talking about. 

"Well, let's get to the point" Sergio suggested.

"Perfect. So first question. How many times you eat a day" 

"Once, twice if I'm in the mood" 

"We will probably change that, you should have three meals a day and add a snack if possible" 

"Uhmm" he nodded.

"What do you eat most of the times?

"Mostly heat meals, ready-to-eat meals, hotdogs and such" 

"Obviously, you are not living a healthy life, those foods contain crazy amounts of unhealthy oils and preservatives" Raquel said 

"Okay" he remained still.

"Allergic to any.." Raquel tried to assert as she was once again interrupted. 

"Just cook anything you want me to eat, just don't let me eat shrimp or I'll die" Sergio immediately responded. 

"Okay, noted. When do you want to receive your meals" Raquel asked while writing on her notepad. 

"Breakfast 8 am, Lunch 12 pm and Dinner if possible I would take an over time 7 pm." Sergio directly replied. 

"I'm already late for the breakfast, but I'll be here on 12 for your lunch. Goodbye and thank you for cooperating". Raquel hurriedly responded. 

"Always here, Ms. Murillo" he bit his lip and waved a hand. 

Raquel rushed through the door, she put the notepad in her bag and went to the bathroom two rooms away from Sergio's office, she went to a cubicle and sat down finally relaxing her trembling knees. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am fucked. Really really fucked. Why the world is testing me this much" she swore thousand times on her head thinking that there is no turning back.

They said people come in to your life with a reason- either as a blessing or as a curse, but what if you meet again someone who was once part of your past's curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated. I love you x


	4. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I made this chapter after I took my lunch and honestly this chapter made me laugh so hard. This is quite longer than the previous ones but I promise everything will get better and better. Sorry for the errors, because I don't really have the patience to proofread because I badly wanted to update another chapter for you. 
> 
> I'll try to update at least two chapters everyday. Enjoy reading. 
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

When life takes you to a massive vicissitudes, would you take the risk of stepping forward or would you turn your back and head backwards? 

Streering clear of and keeping away from Sergio would be impractical and unfeasible now, now that he still remember what happened on that chaotic night. Raquel put her sweaty palms over her face, rubbing against her frowned face and her wrinkled forehead- trying to calm herself from the shock and embarrassment. 

"You can do this" she said to herself. 

Placing her hands on her knees, wiping the sweats of her hands with her slacks as she continuously grasp for air, convincing herself that she can't give up now. She went out of the cubicle door and looked at herself in the mirror, with her determined eyes. 

"You can do it, okay. Just do what you need to do and there's nothing to worry about" she talked to herself in the mirror pointing fingers at her, as she took a deep inhale and exhaled heavily, letting go of the worry and distress. 

[...] 

"This is our kitchen, where our dearest cooks make amazing meals for every conference and meetings" Berlin enthusiastically invited Raquel over their large kitchen. 

She wander through the well-lit and clean kitchen, the sounds of utensils clattering, water boiling and water rushing from the sink, she closed her eyes from a moment trying to recuperate the feeling of euphoria and sense of excitement-- this is unreal she thought, but this would be her workplace starting today. The rich and well-sufficed pantry caught her eye, her instincts already formulated a lot of recipe in her mind just by seeing the fresh fruits, garden-firm vegetables and numerous spices. The arrangement of the kitchen is just perfect, beyond her expectations, with different counters, stoves, sinks, refrigerators and even tables. She can't help, but to put a silly smile on her lips as Berlin waved in front of her, distracting her daydream. 

"Let me introduce you first to your workmates for six months... or more if you get lucky" Berlin asserted. 

He headed her to the cooking area and he whistled. A group of cooks immediately went out of their counters and lined in front of Raquel and Berlin. 

"Good morning everyone, this is Raquel Murillo, a newly-hired dietitician... she would be the personal nutritionist of Mr. Marquina." he directly introduced Raquel. 

"Hmmm. Hello everyone" Raquel awkwardly 

"Hi." a cheerful greeting from a very attractive girl from her mid-20s

"This is Silene Oliveira, one of the cooks here especially for appetizers snd short meals" Berlin introduced. 

"Nice to meet you, Silene" 

"This is Martin Berrote" Berlin continued. "One of our meat enthusiasts, I must say. Expert of knives and kitchen utensils, he usually prepare the lunch here." 

"Hi" sounds from someone who seem to be a really sweet man. 

"Nice to meet you, Martin" she repeatedly replied. 

"And this is Daniel Ramos, he cooks mostly for special gatherings since he knows some foreign dishes. He also takes care of our pantry to always make sure it's full" 

Daniel can't keep her eyes off of Raquel, he was amazed by how beautiful she is. He could only utter "Hi" 

"Nice to meet you, Daniel" she smiled. 

"And lastly, This is Agatha Jimenez, she's the leader and a very experienced cook. Just be careful with her" Berlin smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Agatha" 

"Hi" Agatha replied emotionless. 

"I hope you all get well together, you can tour Raquel around and please make her feel comfortable. You will be working with her for months" Berlin left Raquel with the four cooks. 

"This kitchen has no room for mistakes. No spilling, no knife cuts, no burning- no seconds should be wasted, work as clean as you can and lastly, no phones, everyone should focus on work" Agatha directly ordered to Raquel. 

With a lot of thoughts in her mind, she is now actually worried on how she can survive this work without creating a disaster, as she knows herself as someone clumsy and can create a massive chaos in just a snap of a finger. 

"Understood" Raquel replied. 

"That's great. You can now start working lunch will be in hour". Agatha demanded. 

Exhilarated, excited but pressured- these feelings mixed like oil and water through her heart. She could feel happy at once and then a stab of pressure and anxiety would suddenly hit her. She sighed and went to the sanitary area, washed her hands, put on her white gloves, white apron with a Dolce Aroma logo, put on her face mask, she tied her honey-colored hair in a neat bun and put on her hairnet. 

"This is it. Everything will be fine, okay" she talked to herself once again and left the room. 

Wandering through the pantry, she asked herself on what dish appropriate for lunch, would she make- a spike of pressure hit her again as she remember that Sergio would eat this one, getting torn from letting him eat shrimp so he will die or making the best lunch of her entire life to impress him. 

"Whatever, I'll just make him estofado de habas- a beans and veggie stew and some fried cuttlefish" she said. 

Peeking through every sides and corners for what she called "dream-pantry", she grabbed white beans, aspharagus and some onions and garlics, grabbing some lemon and thyme for the cuttlefish, she tried to get the brandy from the top shelf of the pantry but she couldn't get it, she tipped her toe up and extended her hand but she couldn't really reach it, then a body suddenly went behind her, extending an arm to finally get the bottle of brandy. She turned her back and was surprised when she saw Daniel smiling at her. 

"Thank you" she awkwardly said

"That's nothing. We're workmates right, we should be helping each other" Daniel smiled at her as he made his way towards his counter. 

The tempting aroma of the beans and asparagus meandered from Raquel's pan over the whole kitchen- her cooking skills have never changed, she still cook as skillful as she was before. She put on some lemon zest to the veggie stew and stir them together, adding little amounts of constrach to have a thick consistency. On the other side of the stove, is the cuttlefish being fried seasoned with some salt, pepper, some lemon zest and thyme, she poured a generous amount of brandy that set the fish into a flambe- a technique she use to put on a rich flavor of liquors to the food without putting the alcohol content. 

"That must be good" Silene intefered. 

"I hope so, or else he will fire me" Raquel replied.

"Sergio? Hmmm. He's not like that, he's really strict and a bit of asshole sometimes, but he's really kind, unless you did something bad to him." Silene said before leaving Raquel's counter.

Suddenly, she remember how bad it was to leave him like that after what happened that night, she must have talked to him first, apologize, but she was so scared and coward that time, that she thought, leaving would be the best resolution. Raquel placed the cooked bean stew to a large white bowl and sealed it with its lid, she placed the fried cuttlefish to a white plate and headed towards the door. Looking at her watch displaying numbers of 11:56, she sighed in relief, knowing that she just finished on time. She knocked on the door and this time it was locked, it took few second as Sergio opened the door. 

"You can now have your lunch" Raquel said without looking to his eyes.

"Good. You're on time" 

She entered his office, feeling the same anxiety and distress but she remained her poise, placing the food to the table as Sergio reached his chair and sat on it. 

"You can sit if you want" Sergio said while opening the lid of the bowl.

"I still have a lot of things to clean in the kitchen. I must go" Raquel said.

"No." 

"Why is that?"

"You will leave while I'm eating? What if I choke and besides you have to taste the food first, I can't trust you yet" Sergio defended 

Her eyebrows starting to meet as she was ashtonished on how he can still tease her that way. She went up to the chair and sat on it facing Sergio's direction, only the office table separating them. She spooned a little amount of the soup and tasted it, a little droplet of the stew escaped her lips, dripping over her jaw. She was about to wipe it with her hand as Sergio immediately run his thumb over the bottom of her lip wiping the spilled soup, she looked at his eyes, she couldn't register what just happened but she only knew one thing, this isn't right. She pulled away- intimidated and extremely nervous.

"You're really bad at spilling huh?" Sergio teased reminiscing how they met after Raquel spilled vodka on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go" she replied 

"Before you go, I'll have my workout later exactly 4pm, you can hand me a snack. The gymnasium is located at the 7th floor" 

"Yes. Alright. I'll be there before 4" she replied and walked out of the door. 

What just happened. Why am I feeling this way? She thought. This is just the first day but it feels like forever. She removed her apron and headed towards the bathroom, washing her face as she gained courage to face another series of embarrassment for the next couple of hours. 

[....] 

"How's your dietician" Berlin asked.

"She's okay" he replied. 

"I don't want okay, does she cook as good as she dance?" Berlin said with sarcasm

"What the fuck you mean?" Sergio frowned.

"She's the girl right?" 

"How did you-" 

"This is life Sergio, full of surprises and mysteries. Look, destiny made its way to let you meet again." Berlin convinced. 

"This is not destiny. This is because you let her enter my world... for the second time" Sergio said almost shouting. 

"Enjoy your new life, Sergio" 

[...]

Raquel sealed the four baked granola bars made with wallnuts, raisins, granola and banana to a rectagular tupperwear paired with a protein banana smootie- a mixture of protein milk, chia seeds and bananas placed with a transparent cylinder container. She headed out of the kitchen and went to the elevator and pressed seven as her floor destination. As she arrived in the sevent floor, she can't take another step as she started to feel worried that this time she might not resist the feeling of being with Sergio. Legs trembling but her feet continue walking, her mind full of bothering thoughts but she kept on walking. She entred the gymnasium, roamed her eyes around the large area and wonder why does a perfume company have this huge gymnasium inside. 

"Thoughts?" a voice from behind sent shivers to her spine as she gathered her thoughts to answer. She turned her head back and her eyes widened as she saw Sergio wearing only his undershirt, soaked with sweat that she is sure can be extracted once she run her hands and squeeze it. Inappopriate thought, she shook her head.

"I just workout earlier so I can really eat at exactly 4 and you just arrived on time." Sergio said.

"By the way, the lunch is very delicious, I must say" this time he wasn't teasing, it did taste delicious it feels like a food from home, cooked with love

She flushed with the unexpected compliment, but she tried not showing it worrying that it might be misunderstood. 

"This is place is huge. The company must be really successful for putting a gym inside" she said distracting herself from thinking of undressing him. 

"This is where our employees usually relieve some tensions. The company must feel like home, that's why I included a structure like this here" 

"That's very nice of you. This is your food and I'm going back to the kitchen" Raquel suggested while extending her hands holding the food and drink to Sergio

Sergio did not accept the food but instead he questionned

"Do you always run away?" Sergio asked her our of nowhere. 

"What do you mean?" she replied innocently

"You know what I mean" his voice lowered

"I don't know what you are talking about" she insisted. 

"Really? What if I told you that I have my evidence" he focused on her eyes going to her lips

Sergio went towards her, diminishing the distance they have, she can't comprehend why suddenly all her bodily functions halted, she just stared at him, her heart almost pounding out on top of her lungs, knowing that what is he talking was the underwear she left after their one night stand. 

"Maybe this would remind you" Sergio placed his thumb and index finger to her chin, lift it and kissed her, soft and gentle. Raquel closed her eyes as she saw fireworks emitting vibrant colors through her eyelids, her heart felt like it stopped beating, her lungs stop breathing and all that matters now is this feeling.The kiss deepened with only Sergio moving his lips, it's impossible for Raquel not to drop the food she is holding but she tried her best to hold it with a strong grip. She came back to her senses and pulled away, Sergio looked at her maliciously and smirked, he get the foods while Raquel rushed through the door running from seem like a robber who stole another kiss from her lips. He crossed his arms and laugh.

"It's payback time Ms. Murillo" he uttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedbacks are truly appreciated, i love you all x


	5. Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for two long hours after I wake up. Good morning to you all, I have never been this focused in my life that even when I'm eating or taking shower I still think of what will happen in the next chapters, is that normal? 
> 
> This chapter is a bit painful, but I promise it will get better for the succeeding chapters. 
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

What is human's greatest driving force?- is it love? is it hate? is it anger? is it guilt? or is it jealousy. How fast it would be to be driven by these emotions at once?

Sheepish, ashamed and embarrassed mixed with foreboding- the only senses she could articulate now. Everything is falling down, so is her state, she can't believe that in just a blink of an eye, a single ghost of the past will still haunt her. An invisible string-she mockingly thought- an unbreakable string that will stick her and Sergio forever. 

She arrived at Dulce Aroma with an evident nuance to her body language and facial expression- shifting her aura from being the determined and dedicated nutritionist into someone who just want to end her life with countless times she put herself into a pit of shame and failure. She headed towards the kitchen and Daniel waved at her in a very welcoming manner. 

"Hey" he greeted. "Good morning"

"Good morning", she sighed heavily and then replied. 

"Is there something bothering you, I can keep up" he suggested. 

"No, no, no. I'm okay, thank you" she lied. 

"I'll probably get going, I'll be making Mr. Marquina's breakfast" she added and went to her counter. 

She made two avocado toast topped with stir-fried red onions and spring onions, at the other side of the bowl she mixed lettuce, shredded chicken breast, grapes and added a bit of lemon zest, she felt like cooking with no energy, still thinking of what happened yesterday at the gym. Shrugging off her thoughts, she placed the prepared meal to a wooden circular plate and covered in a food basket. Slowly walking through Sergio's office, she felt extremely nervous, no idea on how he will face him again, with a pretentious face and acting like nothing happened. She knocked, but she was surprised that the door is open.  
"Was he waiting for me?" she thought. 

Spying through the door, she went inside and was surprised when there was no one in the office, she looked at her watch worried if she was late but it was just 7:52am. It's totally inappropriate to invade someone's privacy and personal possessions but she looked around the office- the first time she has the chance to focus on the surrounding. They say that your workplace or your house tells a lot something about your personality- she travelled her eyes and it was really a comfortable office, a large office table with his pens, pending paper works and some classic table designs, behind the table is a large bookshelf and as she examined the books, most of them are books of different flowers around the world, there is this white blinds beside the bookshelf. What caught her attention is a large navy blue sofa placed on the right side of the office, it has a low glass table with some magazines and newspapers. 

"He must be very organized, but comparing it to his personality. Uh, no way." she talked to herself. 

She made her way back again to the wooden table and she got a random folder from stacked papers and organizers, she flicked the pages of the folder and suddenly her heart started pumping as she recognized the picture as Sergio, she touched the picture with her index finger and unconsciously adore his features, his thick brows, his beard, his imperfect but very catchy nose, his lips still visible despite his beard, he looked so handsome with his glasses.. Continuously flipping the pages, she ended up knowing his date of birth, February 23, 1984, she was shocked as she realized that his birthday would be in three days, then she stopped. This is wrong- she thought I must not be reading stuff like this, returning the folder on its original position, a knock from the door almost jolted her to death.

"Hi Sergio, I just want--" a sound from a very beautiful woman dressed in a floral white long dress, looking really pretty at her mid-30s. 

"I'm sorry, Sergio's not here he must br outside" Raquel replied. 

"Oh, he might be in the studio now?" 

"Studio?" she interrogated 

"Hi, I'm Laura. Laura Martinez, Dulce Aroma Brand Ambassador. We have a photo shoot today as part of our brand advertisement for the world campaign of Dulce Aroma, maybe he's already there" 

"W-wait, a photoshoot. Why I don't know this?" she is still perplexed.

"You're?" Laura intriguingly asked. 

"Oh, I'm Raquel. Raquel Murillo, Sergio, I mean Mr. Marquina's personal dietician." 

"That's the reason you don't know because you are just his dietician" she replied with raised brows, mixed with a sound of being protective. 

Raquel responded with a fake smile-full of satire and mock. "I should know because I'm still delivering him his breakfast" she said and headed out the door. She went back to the kitchen to ask where's the studio, Silene directed her that it is located in the 6th floor, beside two offices going right. 

[...]

"Okay, next shot" 

"1...2...3..." 

"Look at the left, yes that's right"

Still holding the food Sergio was meant to eat for breakfast, she entered the room with loud thoughts inside of her head, as she entered she looked around and saw dashing spotlights, white boards and cameras flashing insanely. Stepping forward with her limited amount of courage she froze when she saw Sergio and Laura in a bicycle set up with a lot of plastic flowers, she pitied herself on she adore Sergio and Laura. 

"They look really good together." she said to herself 

She was distracted when Silene, Agatha and Daniel entered the studio room with plates and large pans filled with chicken paella, she helped them by extending a hand. Placing it to a long wooden table behind the cameraman, she was able to witness a fuller vision of Sergio and Laura, the girl seated behind Sergio holding his waist. A stab of excruciating pain hit her, how badly she wished she was dead,, so she can be an exception of feeling envy and jealousy

"Why is it always somebody else. Why it's not me' she tried to comprehend this strange feeling, but the cameraman suddenly shouted. 

"Laura, get closer, and smell him, we are promoting perfume so the viewers must feel his scent and you will be the subject for that. 

Sergio suddenly turned his gaze to Raquel's direction, he felt a connection, like he seem to filter what's inside of her mind. She is still staring them, wishing she could be Laura. Sergio nodded to Raquel as she raised the container of his breakfast and initiated that she would be leaving. 

As she stepped going to the door, her movements halted as the cameraman once again ordered something 

"Sergio, kiss her. We need to portray how scents bring people together" the cameraman directed. 

She turned her head back, still formulating if she heard it right. Her gazes met with Sergio's like they are saying in a very secret language of their eyes that if Sergio would do it, she might die. His eyes replied with seem to be "I don't want to do it either". They felt it, even feet apart, they will be always connected. But as she hugged the assurance of Sergio not doing it, Laura grab Sergio's chin and kissed him. Cameras started to blink, twinkle and flash while the staff clap, adoring the so-called professionalism of Sergio and Laura, and there she was, Raquel submerged with the agonizing pain, overwhelming jealousy and aching sorrow. Her heart seem to cut a wound whenever faced in extreme pain but this pain is different, it felt like her heart was removed, then soon she felt numb, motionless- the only thing that tapped her intuition is to leave. 

She headed towards the bathroom and shed tears, she sobbed letting small and inaudible whimpers. Why are you crying? she thought. 

"This is stupid" she said to herself as she rushed towards the bathroom sink and washed her face, she felt emotionless as if nothing happened and decided to go back to the kitchen. 

[...]

"They are so cute right?" Silene asserted  
"They are obviously doing it for the promotion" Martin opposed. 

"But they are dating, they are both single so it's really adorable if they end up together" Silene replied. 

She was still the midst of she thought, a one-sided heartbreak, she must be the only one feeling it because it seems like Sergio really enjoyed that kiss. 

"What can I expect," rolling her eyes she didn't realize how loud she was when she said that, it made everyone looked at her. 

"Are you alright?" Martin asked 

"Oh, I'm okay, I just said what can I expect? Laura is such a pretty and very classy woman, no wonder Sergio and her fit together" she collected her words even she felt like she's stabbing herself 

"That's right" Silene agreed. 

While having their leisure conversations, Agatha arrived with empty plates and covers, gathering the whole team to inform that they will still have to cook for the staff's lunch before wrapping up the shoot. 

She came back to her senses and started to gather some ingredients to prepare Sergio's lunch but as she went up to the panty, a familiar voice called her from the door. 

"Uhm excuse me, where's Raquel" 

It's Sergio, it was definitely Sergio, she turned her head to face the door with a blank expression. 

"Can I talk to you?... I mean in private" 

"Just say no." she thought

No matter how hard she tried to resist, his calm and tender voice, seem to be apologetic went through her head and all she said is 

"Yes" 

They went out of the kitchen and talked in a meeting room next one room apart. 

"I just want to say sorry, I didn't know, she kissed me and I don't know what to do, how to react" Sergio said while holding Raquel arms.

She pulled away "No, it's okay. You don't have to explain" Raquel said, hindering the forming tears in her eyes. 

"No, I have to." Sergio convincing. 

"You don't owe me any explanation. I'm just your dietician right? Besides, I don't really care. You can kiss anyone you like, that will not bother me." she lied. 

Sergio convinced himself that she is obviously lying but Raquel's words threw hundreds of invisible spikes to his heart, she don't care? he asked himself. Trying to explain something on someone saying they don't want to hear you has never been this painful. He felt neglected and rejected by someone he don't own, he achingly watched Raquel closed the door, feeling indifferent and paralyzed. 

Don't fall in love with me for I'll break your heart, long before you realize, you are going to break mine- Atticus. 

"Sorry" an unsaid apology inside Sergio's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for people leaving kudos and feedbacks here :((( it means a lot to me. I love you x


	6. Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided to make this chapter after my lunch. I still want to fulfill my promise of updating at least two chapters a day, but I'm still doing a lot of academic papers and I'm renovating my room so maybe I'll just update one chapter a day. Please, I'm really hoping that you appreciate this story, because I really do, i love doing this but also, I'm really anxious. 
> 
> Also, I'm doing this story just on my phone note coz I can't seat for long in front of my laptop or computer. In case there are errors, (ofc there is) please excuse :((( 
> 
> Thank you  
> love x

Space is just a word made up by someone who is afraid to get close, do distance help ease the pain or it just teaches us the way to live with it. 

A dead star-- she must be Raquel but the hope of "everything happens for a reason" is still lively existing in her heart. This is good too, she thought, the pain injected in her heart made her apathetic, detaching herself from the occurrence of any emotion. The sky won't appear so beautiful it it's not a graveyard of dead stars, this is how it should be- empty. The sense of nothingness lingered over her, she sat down on her mattress, took a deep inhale and the exhaustion from the pain lulled her to sleep. 

[...]

"Oh fuck. No way, not this time" she cursed.

She hurried at the bathroom to take a quick shower after waking up from the large buzzing sounds of her alarm displaying numbers 7:55 am- how could she possibly arrive on Dulce Aroma at exactly 8 am and magically came out with a breakfast for Sergio. Going out of the bathroom, quickly padding her wet hair with a towel, she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She went out of the door and hurriedly waved a taxi. 

[...]

"You're already late for your time-in but don't bother, it seems like Mr. Marquina is not around." Alison told Raquel. 

She sighed in relief, thanking all the Gods above for not screwing up this time. 

"Thank you, I'll get going" she waved goodbye to Alison. 

[...]

The daily routine in the kitchen is still on-going as Raquel went inside, she received a smile from Daniel and a very strict look from Agatha, knowing that she came late. Still grateful for this singular blessing, she sat on a chair and put her hands on her face, still sleepy and tired.

"You're late" a voice from behind came in, a voice that she don't want to hear because whenever she does, all the walls she tried building are slowly crashing. 

"How did you know" without daring to look behind her 

"I own this company. I know everything." Sergio replied. 

How badly she wants him to know how deeply hurt she is, how yesterday's events turned her this emotionally-tortured and mentally-impared. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't deliver your breakfast" still not moving .

"That's fine, when is your schedule time of work" he asked. 

She finally turned her back, not looking at his eyes "8 am" she said directly. 

"So you're going her an hour advance because I told you that I want my breakfast every 8 am" he said. 

"Yes." 

"I'll change my mind, you can hand me my breakfast at 9 am, stating today." he smiled. 

What a total psychopath, she thought, his sudden change of his reaction are sending her whiplash. She looked at her watch to see that it was just 8:30, she nodded in response, unsure if she did the right thing. 

"I'll wait for you in the office" he said and left without words. 

Rushing through the pantry, she got fresh cherry tomatoes and some spinach, looking to the other side of the shelves, she got two native eggs. She cracked the eggs and put it separately to a plastic bag, one egg each and placed it to a boiling water. On the other side of the stove, she stir fried garlic, cherry tomatoes and spinach. Moving like a robot, with calculated actions, she can't stop thinking that she is still this. Turning off the stove, she got a wooden plate and lift the pan to transfer the vegetables, her fingers suddenly touched the pan. 

"Fuck" she uttered. She put the pan back and covered her mouth, afraid that Agatha might hear her. A red mark started forming around her index and middle finger. 

Cursing in her mind while blaming the innocent pan, she sighed and gathered her thoughts again to what she was doing

[..] 

Knocking on his door, with a soft hammering alarmed Sergio inside, while his head is planning different ways to apologize. As she entered, she handed the food on his table without making any eye contact, Sergio unknowingly noticed the marks on her hand, the first thing that popped on his mind is to grab her hand, he did so. 

"What happened to you--" her worriedly said 

Raquel shocked, pulled away Sergio's hands, she stared Sergio with anger furiously rushing in her veins, how could he be this insensitive, how he act like nothing happened. 

"What happened yesterday was just.." Sergio seemed to read her mind 

"I just burnt by hand" she changed the topic 

"Just listen to me, I didn't like it, I want to say.." once again interrupted 

"This is because of you, everything is always because of you. I am deeply hurt..." she said without realizing. "because I was burnt." she lied again. 

"If you still don’t want to talk about it, that's okay but please just don't" still unfinished. 

"I'll get going, enjoy your breakfast and bye" she courageously replied and left him speechless. 

Avoiding someone you are slowly falling in love head over heels with, is the hardest thing to endure, but Raquel sensed that she is doing the best decision of her life, staying out of the fire-Sergio because whenever she gets closer with fire, she is only getting burnt by it. 

[....]

"Hey, my little brother how's work going" Berlin optimistically greeted while breaking in to Sergio's office 

"Everything's fine" he lied. 

"Not good with Raquel?" Berlin suddenly opened  
.  
"It's none of your business" he said. 

"It's not but I am really excited on how things would end" Berlin mocked him

"Fuck you" Sergio cursed 

"Wow, hearing you swear again after decades. By the way Laura is waiting you in the guest area" Berlin teased. 

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Sergio intrigued by her presence. 

[...] 

"Daniel, Silene listed everything you need to buy in the grocery" Agatha ordered. 

"Oh God, did you just forgot that I only have two hands? This is suicide" Daniel replied as he scanned the long list 

"Then, Martin will join you." Agatha suggested. 

"Me? I'm still doing a lot of dishes today, I can't" Martin reason out 

While in the middle of arguing, who will join Daniel buying the pantry essentials, Raquel arrived in the kitchen, still in this dead mood, she headed towards her counter and saw a note 

"You can take your break. Laura is here she can cook me food. Sergio" 

This time, she felt nothing as if the idea of someone's stealing her job don't affect her anymore, crumpling the paper with firm hands, she threw it the trash bin and headed towards her workmates.. 

"I'll join him" Raquel asserted 

It made Daniel smile. "Yes, I'll be better with Raquel" 

They headed out of the kitchen door going through the information counter, at the exact timing, the elevator carrying Sergio from the third floor going to the grounds since the guest area is located on the first floor, opened. A painful vision was exposed after the elevator doors diverged, Raquel and Daniel heading out still wearing their aprons carrying couple of grocery bags. It felt painful, really really painful that he stuck himself in the elevator for few more agonizing seconds. Daniel and Raquel disappeared in his vision and he continued his agenda of asking why Laura is here.  
[...]

"What are you doing here" carelessly grabbing Laura's arms

"Would you stop, what's the problem?" Laura pushed his hands away 

"You just ruin..." he can't continue 

"Ruin what? You secret romance with your so-called dietician" she laughed mocking Sergio 

"What if I say yes" Sergio confidently replied 

"You are trying to ruin yourself, Sergio. When did you lost your taste huh. settling yourself with just a nutritionist, stupid." She raised her brows 

"You don't know her so you wouldn't know why" Sergio protecting Raquel's reputation. 

"Whatever, I'm leaving since you can't treat your guests here nicely" she took her purse and left. 

He thanked God for successfully sweeping out Laura but he's not done yet, heading towards the glass door, he walked and wonder where they went up for grocery. He walked around few stalls and saw a large market just blocks away the building. He was about to enter the market as he saw Raquel and Daniel laughing, manifested in the glass walls of the market, another spear of jealousy pointed directly to his chest, angry and hot-headed, he furiously entered the market and went to Raquel's direction. 

"What are you doing here" grabbing Raquel hands. 

She was shocked by his behavior, she suddenly remember how she suffered from domestic violence from her ex-husband, Alberto, she started shaking and pulled away Sergio's grip. 

"Why?" Sergio came back to his senses. 

Raquel went beside Daniel still shaking and terribly afraid. Sergio tried to approach her but she hid herself behind Daniel's back. 

"Raquel, I'm so sorry" he begged. 

"You know, just let her go. She's afraid" Daniel interfered 

Triggered with his raging anger, he raised his eyebrows "You don't have any idea what's going on" he said with conviction. 

"Sergio, just stop. We are in a market, we can't just make a scene here" Raquel suggested. 

Guilty and ashamed-the only dominant feelings Sergio can feel, registering how oddly he behaved just because of Raquel, he was tiny close of punching Daniel's face for invading his territory- but she's not mine, he thought. He left saying nothing. 

Would a single sorry mend thousands of wounds? or will just help it recover but will never remove its inevitable scars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for those people who left kudos in my work. I really suck at writing but thank you for appreciating my efforts of serving this fic for y'all. I love you x


	7. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, decided to update todaaay because I still have my free time. It's really hard to balance studying and making this ffic but I feel motivated because of you all. 
> 
> I always wanted to update as much as I can because I know the feeling of waiting for the next chapter. Please, stay with me guys and story. Also, you can follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181, i will post there my updates and you can also dm me for recommendations or anything you want to saaaay, just feel free. 
> 
> P.S. I don't have someone to proofread my work, and I just write whenever an idea popped out of my mind because I might forget it. I hate making scratches 😂 I just type in my phone and that's it.

Ask yourself, what is the most childish thing you have done in your life? Immaturity is an inherent part of human nature, that makes us somehow, unique. Do you wish before you blow your candles? Have you ever wonder who is responsible for fulfilling these dreams, God? Destiny? or the gratification of your ambitions can be reached just with your own hands? 

The aftermath of what happened yesterday, made Sergio wide awake until the next day, trying to project his attention for finishing business papers. Sleepy eyes, stiff neck and a wounded heart-things he thought would punish his childish and unprofessional behavior towards Raquel. How could he possibly fix everything now? Consumed by his guilt, his phone rang. immediately grabbing it. 

"Happy birthday" Berlin greeted. 

He was shocked when it circulated to his mind that today is his birthday, which he wished, he was never born at all. It took a while for him to respond. 

"Of course you're not going to your office now?" Berlin teased 

Realizing that he spent his almost three years of being the CEO of the company, without even celebrating his birthday-not even once. None of his employees know when he was delivered into this world, since he cannot even make a personal attachment to his workers-except for Raquel of course, even he discarded the ridiculous idea of falling in love with her. 

"I'm busy" he shortly replied. 

"Busy of what? Work? You're the only person I know who celebrates his birthday by signing proposals and arranging paper works" Berlin said. 

Old-fashioned, anti-social and quaint- the most accurate adjectives describing Sergio, he hated social gatherings, loud noises and the aftermath disasters. At his age, he still don't know to respond to a normal social receptions and ceremonies, but Raquel made him feel young again, reckless and emotionally-driven, reminiscing how he kept his virtue of logic and rationalism, it took only a one single night to finally subside these values, he even had the audacity to dance in a club and had sex with Raquel. Flushing and ashamed he ran his palms to his face while flashes of their moments with Raquel regained by his memory, how he acted so odd and different compared with other people. 

[....]

Buttoning her light blue long sleeves, paired anew, with a set of black blazers and pants, she is totally aware of what is today's celebration. Gliding on a soft pink lipstick and putting on a hint of blush, she stopped for a while wondering why she is dressing up this much for his birthday, she is not trying to impress anyone especially him. Ste stopped applying makeup, grabbing her brown sling bag and went outside the door. 

While the taxi is moving towards her workplace, she wonder how extravagant the building must be now, bannering a large "Happy Birthday" tarpaulin outside, bouquet of colorful flowers hanging from the door, fancy balloons floating around each floor. Thinking of her today's work, she wonder what breakfast would she serve for this occasion- the kitchen must be really busy-she thought as she imagined a massive gathering to celebrate Sergio's birthday. 

Surprised blended with a hint of disappointed, she slowly walked through the door and the set up of the company seems to be normal work day. No flowers, balloons or massive people roaming around-rather, a very quiet morning, only office chats and employee conversations can be heard. 

"What's happening" she said while heading towards Alison's counter.

"Hmm" before she continue, Alison greeted her. 

"Good morning, Ms. Murillo. You can take a break because Mr. Fonollosa informed that Sergio would not be around for the day because his ill" Alison said with a serious face. 

"Oh, is that it?... Thank you", she left. 

Bombarded with numerous thoughts, she wonder if today is really his birthday, another thought came in to her mind, that maybe he's sick because of her, because of what happened. She walked to the kitchen, and went to Silene's counter 

"What do you need?" Silene asked. 

"Uhmmm, since you somehow know Sergio, do you know when is his birthday" Raquel replied. 

"I don't know and I don't dare to know, he don't want his privacy being invaded, we are not even allowed to ask her personal questions" 

"Ohh, so, he don't celebrate his birthday here, not even for once?" she asked. 

"Why are suddenly asking about his birthday? Why do you want to know?" Silene asked mocking Raquel with a silly smile. 

"Nothing, I just think that if I know his birthday, I can make him a special food" Raquel defended 

"As you say so, you can ask him if you dare to." 

[...]

Time rapidly ticking, she just helped the other cooks for preparing meals for everyday board meetings and other gathers, she helped Daniel arranging the vegetables in the pantry, still apologizing for what happened yesterday. At times, she will help Martin cutting meats and fish, still awkward with Agatha, she considered this day as an opportunity to draw closer to her as she assisted her to cook and wash the dirty utensils and pans. Occupied by many tasks, she eventually forgot the pain of her fingers being burnt yesterday.

"It's 5 already?" Raquel said while wiping his sweats from today's work, even if it's not part of her job, she really enjoyed it. Removing her gloves, hairnet and finally detaching her apron, she washed her hands and gather her things and waved goodbye to other cooks. 

"Everything is really better without him" she lied. 

Before she leave the building, she was called from behind. 

"Ms. Murillo" 

She turned her head back and recognized that it was Berlin who called her 

"Yes, Sir?" she said 

"Can we have a minute?" Berlin invited 

They headed towards the elevator, standing apart from each other then Berlin opened the conversation. 

"Do you know what is something special today" Berlin asked out of nowhere 

She tensed, feeling that if she says, she knows, she will abruptly exposed herself from interfering with someone's personal information.

"No." she lied. 

"Today is Sergio's birthday, and that bastard is celebrating another year of existing by reading and working, petty right?" smiled. 

"It's his decision. I don't bother" she lied again 

"Is he good in bed?" Berlin asked again while smirking.

"What the hell!" Raquel frowned 

"We are not kids here, he took you from the bar, what exactly do you want me to expect?" he replied

Slowly adjusting to their strange and obviously inappropriate discussion, her mind unravel the still vague idea that maybe she was accepted by this company because Berlin knew her. How badly she regretted applying to this company being run by two enormous people.

Shutting her eyes, her hands forming a circle with her fists, her instinct is ordering her to punch Berlin in the face, because if she was not accepted here, she might not experienced these troubles and misfortunes and should be living a quite peaceful life. 

"You are really brothers huh, are you some sort of disturb fucks? having this habit of ruining someone's life?" 

The elevator opened and Berlin stepped out. 

"We can talk more about that night in my office" Berlin crossing her arms.

"Fuck yourself" she said as the elevator door started closing 

Did she just swore one of his bosses? Well, he deservd it. she thought. Another peculiar feeling struck her, knowing that Sergio didn't really planned to meet her, he might be as shocked as she was. Destiny failed that time but half of what happens to us depend on someone else’s choices. Half of her was cursing Berlin, hindering herself for killing him but she was a half thankful for letting her meet him again, maybe this time she can have the opportunity to utter an apology and let go of her unsaid thoughts that night. 

[...]

Not wanting to leave, she looked at her clock bearing numbers 5:24 pm, she thought of what she can do to owe an apology to Sergio. Rushing through the kitchen, she realized she's thankfully alone now. In the pantry she got, flour, few carrots, lemon and other baking ingredients. Grating the carrots and extracting its juices, she mixed it with butter, cream cheese, flour and added a hint of vanilla extract and lemon zest, carefully transferring to small baking mold, almost like a size of a standard plate- she flattened thetop surface of the carrot cake she’s making.. Finally, placing it to a cake cardboard, covering it with a small box and wrapping it with an orange ribbon. 

"If he didn't accept my apology, that's not my problem" she said.

She was shocked when Berlin entered the kitchen, she almost jumped by the astonishment, trying to hide the cake, Berlin's eyes look at it and he asked 

"Don't you really know what is today's occasion" now laughing 

"Stop mocking me, I just made this cake to owe him an apology, and since you're here, you can give it to him." she lied. 

"Why would I do that? You're the one who wants to apologiz, so me delivering that would lose its sense." Berlin said. 

"Oh, God. You're unbelievable. Okay, then can you just tell me when I can give this to him" she sighed. 

Berlin gave her his address, she left the kitchen holding firmly the cake she made while Berlin can't stop teasing her. Instructing the taxi driver where she would go, her heart started pumping, she can't help the sweat dripping of her face, anxious that everything would go wrong again. She swallowed dry and keep breathing steadily .

She knocked the door of a huge apartment, an apartment she was once in it, but she can't recognize it anymore. Continuing her light taps, she received no response, her impatience led her to start hammering the door causing loud bangs. Then suddenly Sergio opened the door. 

"You don't have to knock that loud" he shouted peeking from the door, but suddenly stopped when he saw Raquel standing in front of him, holding a small box. 

"Well, I really have too because you're not responding" Raquel said with a raised left eyebrow 

He completely opened the door and revealed himself only his lower body covered with a blue towel, Raquel’s attention drew over from his bare chest, down to his stomach, going lower and lower. 

“If you’re not aware, I’m taking a shower” Sergio said with a serious look 

“Okay, I just went here to give you this cake, I apologize to everything that happened between us, I should have done my research first so I will apply in your company. Sorry for being so stupid and really careless. I really do regret what happened that miserable night and I know you feel the same way too.” Slowly handing the cake to Sergio. 

“Sorry?” he said with a pair of sad eyes

“I should be the only one saying sorry. Sorry for dancing with you that night, taking advantage of you while you were drunk. Causing your burn, everything bad that happened to you while you are involved with me”. Sergio said almost having a tear 

Apology really mend wounds, but never the scars, but somehow, Raquel learned that since he met Sergio, she played hide and seek with love and hate, with joy and pain, she loves how being hurt creep inside her heart-- a tragic reminder that she is still alive. The couple of words that escaped from Sergio's lips, crashed through her, the sound of sincereity emitted by his voice cracks, made her appreciate him, somehow. 

"Happy Birthday" she suddenly replied distracting herself from crying

"What?" he uttered. 

"Don't wonder why, just take the cake" Raquel handed again the cake and this time Sergio accepted it. 

"Would you mind coming in?" Sergio invited

It's wrong and impractical- she thought but the feeling of hearing him, feels right- so right. 

"Yup" she replied and lightly smiled. 

They entered and Raquel recognized the apartment as she saw the large bookshelves on the left, his table where stack of papers scattered, beside his table is a large piano with several music sheets, she gazed to the the right a saw a black leather sofa with a low wooden table, where Sergio put the cake. She sat on the table and let Sergio entered the door, where his room is--- the rendezvous that started everything, to change his clothes. Laying her hands to her knees, she sighed as she felt the ease of being inside the apartment, it was a little cold and gloomy, she stand up and went to the shelves, examining the kind of books he read alone, but still majority of books are about flowers. A few minutes passed and Sergio went out of the door only wearing a white shirt and a gray linen pants, which left Raquel breathless as she turned her head towards him. 

"I'm really hungry." he said

"Have you eaten yet" she asked

"No. Not yet since you forgot to give me my lunch yesterday" 

"What" she said with disbelief 

"You went with another man in the market without even finishing your job" Sergio said 

"What? You just told me that Laura will cook your food and you're asking me now why I didn't cook your lunch. Are you crazy?" she changed the topic 

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" he defended 

"You left a note in my counter, remember?" she crossed her arms 

"Are you serious" he said 

"Do you think I'm bluffing?" she replied. 

"I swear to God, Raquel. It was not me. Maybe it was Laura" he said 

"Oh, your beautiful.. hahaha how can I say this, girlfriend?" she said pretending not be hurt

"Girlfriend?" Sergio frowned again 

"You're dating right?" she said 

"You don't really have single idea how commercial business works huh, those are just rumors, so people can actually attach themselves more in the brand" 

"Whatever, you really look good together" she smiled, facing down. 

"Really?" he said while pouting 

He approached her but she stepped backwards, anxious on what he will do, this time she don't presume what will happen. As she continue stepping backwards, her back leaned to the bookshelf that stopped her from moving. Sergio caged her with one hand putting it to the bookshelf, she closed her eyes, starting to imagine what he will do, she felt his face drawing closer and closer to her, she soon felt his breath bumping with her heavy pants, Her heartbeat is nowhere to be found, as she felt his mouth opened and whispered.

"The cake's icing will melt later, we have to eat" and drew his head apart having a silly smile 

What the fuck are you thinking Raquel- she thought. She though he will kiss her, but he didn't, throwing her to another pit of shame- she took a deep breath trying to maintain her composure under such strain. 

"Yes. that will be nice" she said 

Sergio went to his small kitchen and grab some small plates and teaspoons, they sat on the bed, keeping their awkward distance as he opened the box. He was pleased as he saw the light orange cake with white icings,, first time after so many years, someone made him a cake. 

"Would you want to blow a candle first?" Raquel said 

"Oh, that's fine" he replied

Raquel grabbed a small blue candle from her pocket, she got it from the pantry of baking and pastry stuff. Disappearing from the bed, she lit up the candle from Sergio's stove and came back. She sticked the candle to the upper left side of the cake and raised it holding two sides of the cardboard. 

"You can make a wish first" Raquel suggested

Sergio closed his eyes, and wished to every God who can hear him, that this night should not end. He badly wanted to celebrate this seem to be an ordinary day with a very special person to his heart. If all the constellations in the galaxy would here him, he wished that this time the universe will conspire. He opened his eyes and smiled at Raquel and blew out the candle, still staring at her. 

“Happy Birthday” she smiled from Sergio can’t take his eyes off her

"What? Oh, you still want me to taste first your food because you don't trust me?" she dipped her pinky finger from the side of the cake and intiated that she would taste it, but before she could, Sergio grabbed her hand and sucked her finger. 

"Birthday boy, first" he said

She froze in the surprised of his odd behavior, millions of different sensations lingered to her nerve endings on her finger. He sucked it softly, she imagined other things he can suck with that delicous and warm mouth, removing the stupid idea, she maintained her composure and headed towards the small wooden table to cut the cake and gave it to Sergio. 

"How was it." she asked innocently

"It's good. Really, really good. Probably one of the best carrot cakes I have tried" he complimented

She flushed in his feedback and she got his plates after eating then placed it back to the wooden table, she went back to the bed as she realized there is a leftover icing over his beard, she innocently wiped the icing leaning her head closer to him as he was struck by their sudden closeness, she wiped it with her thumb and looked at his eyes, already staring at her. He bit his lip and as he felt an unsual tension building inside his mind. He kissed her, with a powerful and all-consuming kiss. This time, she returned the kiss with the same level of enthusiam and fevour, he deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue inside her mouth and flicked it, sending another wave of heat to Raquel, the kiss was full of vehemence and passion. She bent her neck signalling Sergio to kiss her there, which he did so. Trailing lavicious kisses to her neck, she moaned loudly that triggered his eagerness to kiss her more. 

He continue kissing her troath and her collarbones, and wentfurther, softness lingered over Raquel when Sergio kissed her burnt fingers, she looked back again with Raquel, asking for permission. Raquel hastily removed her blazers and started unbuttoning her shirt, Sergio brushed her hands away and replaced it with his, slowly unbottoning her cloth, exposing her breast. He groaned in the satisfation of seeing her this beautiful, he continued the works of his hand as Raquel started tugging off his shirt. Sergio's hands now holding Raquel's back keeping a tight grip while going downwards to her buttocks, he placed her under him and went back kissing her mouth. 

"May I?" he asked while trailing his fingers to her pants

"You are not supposed to ask" she replied

He went down to remove her pants, she wriggled it off and threw it somewhere, he cupped her breast and take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and circling while soft moans and pants escaped from her lips, she was submerged by different pleasurable sensations. He pulled out her black panties and settled between her legs. 

"Look's familiar" he teased 

"Stop it" Raquel already squirming in anticipation. 

Closing her eyes, she saw stars, as if she was thrown out to the galaxy, Sergio touched her wet folds with his mouth, only loud moans and heavy breaths surrounded the whole room but no one cares, she tugged his hair a little harder but the pain only motivated him to perform his tongue skillfully, she felt a tension building on her stomach and she bucked her hips to give him a better angle, he sucked her clit and suddenly nibbled it with soft bites, it sent her to her edge as she felt she's getting closer and closer. He inserted to long fingers inside her and started pumping with determined pressure. 

"Add one more" she ordered

He followed her demands as if she was the boss, he added one more finger, he struggled first with her tightness but he tried his best to make it still pleasurable for her. With the spontaneous movement of his tongue and his fingers, she tensed, her legs shaking as another wave of a delicious orgasm washed over her. 

It took a while for her to recover from the orgasm afterglow, she tried catching her breath, but she gasped when Sergio kissed her again, a furious and eager kiss as if they are fighting for dominance. She hold onto Sergio hands and successfully made her way on top. 

"What are you doing" Sergio asked 

"Fucking my boss?" she teased. 

The moodswings of being enemies to sex partners are the worst combination of two unlikely things. But this is still their way of fighting- fighting on who is in charge and this time, it would be Raquel's turn. She slowly untied the garter straps of Sergio's pants and followed with his underwear, she withdrew his thick already hard member and stroked him with her light touches, she climbed up the bed sitting on top of him, settling her legs to each sides of his hips. 

"Breathe" she ordered 

He realized that he was holding his breath. But he groaned louder as she guided him inside her, she moaned in the ecstacy of being filled by him. They stopped for a while, just savoring the moment of being connected, not because of the urgency caused by any alcohol, but because they feel the same way. She started moving in a slow pace while resting her hand on his chest for support, he moaned as she started rolling her hips causing a delicious friction between them, he looked at her even though he badly wanted to close his eyes to seize the moment- he saw how beautiful she is, her hair messed up, her breast bouncing as she went up and down on him. It was a total bliss- full of pleasure. He started to buck his hips to take her deeper, she moaned when he started fucking her hard. 

"Oh, that's so good" she hummed. 

Another wave of pleasure stimulated her when he put his thumb of her pleasure point, urging her with delicious touches. Raquel closed her eyes but she opened it again when Sergio demanded her. She rode him faster, while moaning and almost sobbing his name, scratching her nails to her bare chest. 

“Raquel” he said with groans

“Hmmm” she said. 

"What?" she said mixed with moans

"This time, don't run away, please" Sergio said 

"I won't " she smiled, as she stroked his cheeks with her thumb. 

They set a faster pace, moans, groans and heavy pantings getting louder and louder, she came again with an intense orgasm, she trembled over his chest but he was aware enough to catch her. Few more thrusts, he let go of himself as he shuddered his own release. They lay back together in bed, Raquel leaning her head on his shoulder, sighing in what just happened. 

"You're really serious right" Sergio asked again.

"Of what?" she said 

"That you will still be here tomorrow" 

"I promise." she assured. 

“Thank you for this” he replied closing his eyes

Raquel remained speechless, generating thousands of thoughts, but she was still high with the feeling of what just happened, she didn’t utter any single word and closed her eyes, Sergio’s warmth and touches, lulled her to sleep.

Wishes do come true, Sergio thought. But how long will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, you can also recommend and plug this to your SerQuel friends hahahaha. I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you  
> love x


	8. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank youuu so much because I just reached 1065 hits in just three days, that's insane 🥺. This may not be a very perfect ffic, but I'm really trying my best to be better and better each chapter. 
> 
> You can follow me guys on twitter @sungoddess181 for my updates and follow my real account @crystalolita_, yes I'm finally revealing myself, it's a dare tho. 🥺 coz I was really anxious :((( 
> 
> I really have a lot of plans ahead for this story. And you guys keep on motivating me, even though it's so hard to update one chapter a day. 
> 
> thank you so much   
> love x

Diving too deep into a vast ocean, feels liberating, but it inhibits multitude amount of fear and anxiety, same as you try to swim inside someone's unobtainable brain, you might be drowned, but would it be a valid reason to die?

Birds chirping and an everyday sound of people chattering expatiate in Raquel's ears, waking her up from a seem to be an enchanted dream. Stretching her arms to the air, she heeded her attention to her back, seeing Sergio still sound asleep, the scenario of waking up beside him, is not new for her but this time, she didn’t feel any urgency to leave, rather she felt secured and comfortable. Placing her palms on the side of her head while she examined his face, his pair of sleeping eyes, the moles and freckles plasterer on his face, his ragged yet clean beard, his soft pinkish lips. Soft--an understatement to describe Sergio, even she is not touching him, her sense of touch assented that he looks so soft. Who would not fall in love with him-she asked. Substantial feeling of adoration, hopped through her heart, she couldn't believe how far they went, even everything feels like it has just began. 

Sergio, unconsciously moved, putting his arms to Raquel's waist, still not opening his eyes. Please stay- she thought, but this fairytale scene will surely not last forever, but she is beyond ready, she already took the risk, moving back might cause her, losing him. She didn’t dare to make any sudden movements, afraid he might wake Sergio up, also, she didn’t really wanted to be separated from Sergio’s soft arms. 

"Why are you staring" a deep low voice came out Sergio's lips as he tried to blink his eyes, waking himself. 

"I'm not" she defended. 

"You're really a professional liar huh?" he said.

"I'm staring because your arms are on my waist, I can't get up" she reasoned 

"Oh, then I can really endure you watching me" he smirked

“Also, you’re face is totally different without your glasses. That’s why I’m staring” she said. 

Sergio tried to draw his face near her, his eyes still sleepy almost like a pair of eyes deprived of sleep, but his charm is still there- adorable and soft, how can she resist him?

"Nonsense." she said brushing away Sergio's hands covering herself with the blanket while getting all her clothes scattered everywhere the room. 

"Turn around" she said 

"Why?" 

"is it obvious? I'm changing my clothes." she asserted. 

"I've seen everything. You can change in front of me" Sergio got up, blanket covering his lower body

"Can you stop?" she said with a frowned face

"Okay, fine." then he turned his back 

She changed her clothes, still the pieces hugging her body since yesterday. With great speed, she palm-ironed her clothes, and fixed herself. Sergio turned his back and was disappointed when he saw Raquel going towards the door. 

"Are you leaving?" he questioned. 

"Yes. I really need to go home” turning only her head. 

“Wait” he crossed his arms, coming out of the bed with only his linen pants. 

“What now?”she replied pretending that she really wanted to leave

“We need to… hmm… take care of your burn” he said out of nowhere

“Ow, this. Don’t overreact, it’s not that serious.?” she replied raising her two finger with red marks. “I can take care of this in my house, thank you” she smiled back 

“Please.” he said wearing his puppy eyes, making terrible reasons just for her to stay 

He made his way, outside the bedroom and returned immediately carrying a medicine kit sealed in a white small bag. Raquel sat down on the left edge of the bed, crossing her legs while extending her arm to give Sergio her hands. He pulled off some kind of an ointment, with a petrolium jelly consistency, kneeling in front of Raquel, his knees supported by his bed carpet. He gently spread the cream onto Raquel’s fingers. 

“Aloe vera creams really soothe burns and prevent it from scaring” he said lifting his face to Raquel smiling. 

Wonderstruck by his smile, she still could not escape the feeling of pain and agony as she remembered the reason why she got burnt, how badly she wishes that aloe vera can also sooth the pain she is still feeling in her heart. Sergio got a white little burn pads and applied it on her two fingers, gently applying a little pressure to stick it on her skin. 

“That’s better” he said 

“Thank you. I’ll get going, by the way.” she replied

She was about to got up from sitting on the bed, when he softly grabbed her hand 

“Wait, to make it heal faster.” he said approaching Raquel hand with her burnt fingers, he slowly kissed it, so soft that his lips barely touched it but she was rendered speechless as his heavy breathes were like poison entering the nerves on her hand, she immediately pulled away, stood up and initiated that she is leaving again, but Sergio stopped her. 

"It's 9:00 already. You should be making my breakfast" he ordered just for Raquel to stay longer. 

"Have you forgotten, Mr. Marquina? Today is Sunday, my day-off, so I don't have the responsibility of making your food" she defended. 

"But I'm hungry, I can't cook. Nobody's gonna cook for me" with his eyes pleading her.

"You can go to your office, a lot of chefs will cook your breakfast" she reasoned out again 

Lacking from any more excuses, he went to Raquel's direction and hugged her from behind, he tightly squeezed himself with her tiny body, settling his head to her nape, smelling the aroma of her golden strands of hair. Comprehending his unusual approach, Raquel replied quickly with a ventured gesture of holding on tight to his arms, shutting her eyes, just seizing the moment of him, hugging her and her holding him. Sergio manifesting an image of a kid, pleading someone to stay because he don’t want to be alone- which he totally is. Being alone for many years, after his father passed away, he expected that Berlin would stay on his side but he accepted the fact that Berlin has his own life too, settling a house near Madrid to start his family with Tatiana but few years after, the passing of his wife, urged more Berlin to distance himself. However, he cursed his brother for still living a free-man lifestyle, going in and out of club, dancing with different women, every night, as if he didn’t mourn with Tatiana’s death. As for Sergio, Dulce Aroma has been his wife for the longest time now, taking care of it as if it’s his greatest love—but as soon as Raquel entered his life, she seemingly became his mistress but this one is probably the most justifiable. 

"Okay, I'll stay" she said 

Before pulling away from the intimate moment they have shared, he whispered to her ears "Thank you"- two words that sent thousands of butterflies flying around her stomach. 

"I'll cook breakfast, just wait here" she went out of the bedroom and rushed through the kitchen. Upon opening the refrigerator, all she can see are meal-preps, microwave-meals and the likes. Carefully eyeing on what's inside the ref, she got two eggs, some bacons, white onion, garlic and she grabbed the ready-to-heat meal only getting the rice. Turning on the stove, she pre-heated the pan and started sauteing the garlic and onion, bacon and adding the beaten eggs, she maneuvered the spatula to stir it and soon adding the rice seasoning it with a hint of salt, pepper and soy sauce. Out of scratch, she made a healthy rice bowl for Sergio, she poured it to a large white bowl topping off with a little diced spring onions. She called out Sergio and they sat on each ends of his small dining table. 

"This is really delicious" he complimented

"Thanks" she replied while taking another spoon of the rice. 

“Is it really your dream to be a dietician?” he said 

“Hmmm, somehow yes. I badly wanted to take care of mother, Marivi, as much as I can, and this profession is really underrated but it’s very amazing. You can do a lot of things by being a nutritionist” she said 

“Where is she?” 

“She’s staying in Valencia, taken care of her personal nurse” 

“Do dieticians really cook?” he said while chewing his food

“I don’t know, some are just really good at maintaining the right amounts of nutrition you should acquire, calculating sugar content, and analyzing nutrition facts of different food, but I really enjoyed the time I spent learning how to cook healthy foods especially for my ex-husband” she said 

“I’m so sorry Raquel, I know it’s a personal thing, but I saw your resume and you are divorced…” Sergio said when he was interrupted.

“Alberto Vicuña, he was a cop when we were still together, but he is a forensic analyst now. I don’t want to talk about it, this is the last time you will hear his name” Raquel said with eyes full of pain. 

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay” he said 

“No, that’s okay. Besides, I also invaded your personal information, that’s why I knew when is your birthday.” She replied. 

“Really?” his eyes widen 

“Yeah, saw your personal folder while I was delivering your breakfast” she replied. 

“I won’t be mad at you. Because to be honest, yesterday is probably listed to the most amazing days happened to me.” he said convincing Raquel that he is telling the truth 

“It is even underlined” he added.

They continued eating their breakfast, sharing glances and light smiles in between chews and bites. 

"May I ask you something" he opened the conversation 

"What?"

"Do you really regret what happened that night" he asked with his eyes serious 

"What night?" she still pretentious.

"Come on, Raquel, I have your underwear hidden in a single cabinet space. You can’t just deny it forever" he said it begging Raquel to stop playing bluff on him 

Raquel’s eyes widen, shocked by the fact that he still hid her underwear after months

. "What If I say yes?" she looked at him with serious eyes 

"That hurts, because on my part, I have never regretted anything, that was the night I let go out of myself, completely forgetting all the existing philosophies on my mind, everything seemed to be destined to happen that night." 

"Yeah, because of glasses of vodka" she reasoned while wearing a sarcastic smile.

"No, it's not just because of it, Raquel, I feel like this is how things were supposed to happen, can you see it?" he hold her hand but she brushed it away 

"Am I supposed to feel this crazy, completely having no idea of what is truly happening between us? Am I supposed to be this confused of your sudden change of approach? Am I supposed to be this hurt, envying someone, even we don't have anything to owe from each other?" she explained while her voice slowly cracking and tears starting to circled around her eyes 

"You're hurt? from what or whom? Laura?" he asked 

"It will never be right, but yes, maybe I'm jealous, which I'm not supposed to be but I can't help" she said finally letting out a truth 

"With Laura, we’re nothing, Raquel. Nothing."

"We shouldn't be talking about this" she stopped wiping the tears in her eyes 

"Why ?Because you don't know what is happening between us? So am I, Raquel, but I don't care if I don’t recognized whatI feel, I can't either convince you to pinpoint what is exactly you are feeling, but it happened to the both of us "

Denial- the act of bolting away from what you truly feel. This is exactly what Raquel is doing, creating a steep distance from the truth that she is in love with Sergio. Yes, she did took the risk, but still afraid of pursuing the seemingly craziest idea in the world. The flashes of their past crippled in her mind, the dance, the kiss, the feeling of being lost by his touches. She sighed, not with relief but with this never-ending questioning of her life.

"I'm sorry" she only uttered 

"For what?" 

"For being jealous, for no reason." 

"You can't just be jealous with no reason" Sergio replied. 

"Here we go, Mr. Marquina's lecture about jealousy" she said with sarcasm 

"Jealousy is the soul of pain, it drives people to make things out of impulse and poor decision making, it's like having your diet, but you see people eating as much as this world can offer, it makes you jealous, so without noticing, you started doing the same, just to know how it feels" Sergio asserted 

Yielding to the pieces of metaphors he just uttered, Raquel suddenly remembered how she wished to be Laura, to be holding Sergio's waist from behind, to be able to kiss him. 

"That's a different story. I can't be jealous because I'm no connected to you and never will. I'm a dietician and you are my boss, that would be it" Raquel said while wiping the tear that fell down from her already swollen eyes 

"The fact that you don't know you own something or someone, to be specific, amplifies the magnitude of jealousy. Imagine your first high school crush, you kept it for a secret, no one knows, even him. You watch him eating in the cafeteria, you secretly stare at him while in class., it tears you into pieces when you see him doing the things you do to him to other people. Him watching another girl secretly, when she's eating or sleeping in class. It hurts more to see things that we want to own, slowly being someone else's possession." Sergio said while holding a tear back from his eyes. 

"And that would be better, for you not being mine. I don't want you to limit your actions because you are concerned with my feelings. I am really fine It’s even favorable on my side, because whenever I try to get close with you, I only magnetise misfortune and trouble.." she is now crying while closing her lips trying not to cause any whimper. 

"Denial is the catalyst of jealousy, so stop lying, Raquel. I'm only yours since that night, just for once, I want to let go off this feeling, of being afraid that before I die, I may not see you again. Even things are being complicated in my life, I still thank privately, Berlin for letting you meet me again”Sergio already shedding couple of tears.

"But this is all wrong" Raquel whimpered 

"Raquel, you can't just have sex with a man and suddenly starting to tell him what is right or wrong, tell me, is it right to have a one night stand with a person you don't even know?" 

"I was drunk, that's really different." she uttered 

"What if I told you I am drunk now? While saying these things? Would you still think that what I said are wrong even though those words hurt you because it was all true?" 

"I don't want your crazy analogies, I want to leave" she stood up from the table but Sergio grab her hand 

"Leave again? Is this how you resolve all your problems, by escaping?" 

"But.. this.. you and I being together is all wrong, even you look at the slightest hint of chance, this is all wrong."

"Love, in itself is never wrong, Raquel" he replied while closing his eyes with disbelief that a person like him who cursed romance and affection, suddenly be talking about love. 

"A philosopher of love, is that your sideline, Mr. Marquina?" she said brushing off his hands 

"What's stopping you, huh?" Sergio stood up from his chair 

"You. Your reputation, your career, your company, your social life. You... it has always been you" Raquel replied already sobbing 

Recapitulating what Raquel just uttered, Sergio's mind can't process anything, knowing that she's hindering herself to fall in love with him, because she's afraid of ruining him. Rushing towards Raquel, with closed eyes while producing sounds of little cries, extending his arms, he hugged Raquel, tighter than he ever did, she felt weak, knowing that she can never protest his warmth. Sergio closed his eyes, slowly trying to fade the pain of seeing her cry because of him. 

"You know, damn well, For you I will ruin myself, a million little times" he whispered, leaning his head on Raquel's shoulders. 

You can run but you can never hide- a cliche notion that everybody seems to take for granted, especially Raquel, she spent those months trying to forget what happened, same as with Sergio, distracting himself with workloads to escape the thoughts of considering the idea of meeting again Raquel. The mind’s ability to tell you that some thing is wrong, is futile when you suddenly felt that the wrongness of something is the most right thing your heart has ever felt. Illicit affairs- it must be it, even you weigh the thought of "love is never wrong", it can't outnumber the possible risks and damages they can cause to each other, just for the sake of love. 

"This is stupid." Raquel said while tightening their embrace 

"Stupid, yet it feels right." he replied without breaking their hug.

Is it the end? Do wishes last this short, or would it be just a sharp inclination of a new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and feedbacks are really appreciated, omg i still can't believe it, love u all x


	9. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you? I am currently not feeling well, that's why I updated late today. This chapter is quite long, but a lowkey cute. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I have exciting plans ahead of this story, so please stay with me. 
> 
> Please follow me @sungoddess181 for my updates and also my real account @crystalolita_ if you want to. You can dm me anything you want 🥺 
> 
> I hope you guys appreciate my effort of updating while I'm still sick, hahaha. I love you all. 
> 
> thank you  
> love x

Love and hate, two contrasting words people often turn it into some sort of an oxymoron, trying to fit themselves in between loving and hating someone. Emotional ambivalence- but you can't just risk everything with uncertainty, but would you dare to know what weighs more?

Facing another day with a dread, other half of her was thinking on how perfect everything was yesterday, the hug and the expressions they shared. A great anticipation, swirled around her heart but still mixed with apprehension of fear. Thousands of non-existent words form around her mind, that even all dictionaries could not define. These things spontaneously combusting within her brain and heart- but that's one of life's greatest mysteries, finding out words that only us can give a definite description. Slowly rubbing her eyes, Raquel stood up from her bed, recapitulating how she had the audacity of going back to her apartment, after that tender hugs and unexpected confessions.

Reality suddenly hit her when she realized that it was Monday already, an exhausting and weary Monday. She lazily detached herself from her bed and rushed towards the bathroom to take a shower. As the cold drizzles of water touched her skin, a warmth thought popped out of her mind, Sergio, who would it be? The comfort she was seeking for a long time, she instantly found within Sergio's arms. Loving him is the most exquisite form of self-destruction, but she remembered what he said to her.

"For you, I will ruin myself, a million little times"

Did he just admit that he's also in love?- she thought, but she can't just risk everything just by external factors, thinking that Sergio might be as confused as she is. She disregarded the idea of them falling in love, thinking that maybe Sergio just wanted to release the guilt he felt after what happened, by telling her constrained feelings. Starting the day by torturing herself with her emotional dilemma has been her daily dose of coffee, since she was hired in Dulce Aroma, her messed up thoughts and unsaid feelings produces her own brand of caffeine to wake her up from this abstruse reality.

[...]

"Good morning, Ms. Murillo" Alison greeted while handing out a brown short envelop to Raquel.

"Good morning, too Alison" Raquel said wearing a radiant smile.

“What is this?” she added while opening the envelop

“Mr. Fonollosa told that it’s a confidential file about Mr. Marquina” Alison replied.

“Hmmm, okay. Thanks”

"You really look pretty today" the red-hair girl uttered shocking Raquel

"What?" she asked

"I mean, you're really beautiful but something's really different from you, today" she teased

Raquel tarried from the counter wearing a baffled expression, she looked at her phone to see herself, what's new? she asked herself, examining her visage, she couldn't comprehend where Alison got that obscure compliment, as a woman who experienced being replaced by someone else, she never really consider herself pretty or physically attractive. How idiotic it is to think that it can only take one person to intensify our personal insecurities. Raquel suddenly reminisced how badly she spent sleepless nights, asking what was wrong with her, to deserve being replaced by an another woman. Distracting herself from those bad thoughts, she read the two coupon bonds inside the envelop, containing the health information of Sergio from their company doctor—including his weight, blood pressure rate, some blood test results and the sudden changes of his health status for the past three days.

"Why is this man still alive?” she uttered while heading towards the company kitchen.

"Hi" Silene greeted her with a genuine energy

"Hi, good morning." she replied while placing her brown sling-bag to an empty table.

"Wait, something's different" Silene examined Raquel's face while holding her both shoulders

"What?" she said while her brows starting to meet

"You look really glowing today, what's going on?" Silene asked while wearing a smile

"Can you all stop? Are you pranking me?" she said

"No, Silene's right. You look really good today, Raquel.. I mean you look really good every single day but.." but before Daniel can utter his compliment to Raquel, Agatha silenced them.

"Can we all focus to our tasks, people?" she said crossing her arms.

They all nodded, Martin lightly tapped Raquel's shoulder. "Don't mind her", you will get used to it, I promise" while hearing Raquel's sigh.

"I hope so." she replied.

It was a normal Monday shift for work, she gathered all her needed ingredients for Sergio's breakfast today- some marble-sized baby potatoes, brown-shelled eggs, cherry tomatoes and several cloves of garlic and picked some parsley. While the pan is preheating, she rubbed the raw garlic from a wheat bread, then soon rubbing the raw tomatoes on the other surface of a bread, she started sizzling both breads with a generous amount of butter and immediately flipping it to the other side. On the other pan, she sauteed some onions and garlic and adding diced potatoes, with little amount of olive oil, slowly stirring the mixture, extracting different flavors. She added the beaten eggs and spread it all throughout the circular pan, then seasoned it will a hint of salt and a pinch of grounded pepper. Waiting for the egg surfaced to hardened, she placed the finished pan con tomate toast in a wooden square plate. She soon added the tortilla de patatas which is basically a potato omelet, topping it off with chopped parsleys. But she was not done yet, she took a chilled water and pour it in a transparent glass with a lid, adding some chopped cucumber and adding pieces of mint.

[...]

Excited and happy- this time she knew exactly what she is feeling, excited that she will see Sergio again and happy knowing that she all have the valid reasons to talk with him. Suddenly, she questioned herself for feeling this way, as if she don't want to give herself a validation to feel happy, worrying than her presence doesn't really bother Sergio. She knocked at the door, but the entrance is open.

"You can come in." a voice from inside the office demanded

"Hmm.. Good morning.. Ser..Mr. Marquina" she said nervously

Stunned by her natural beauty, it was impossible for Sergio not to notice her completely different aura today, her sudden glow. Glimmer in her eyes and a red flush to her cheeks- his lips suddenly parted, waiting to utter different forms of admiration and veneration. In Sergio's eyes, she was as beautiful as the day he met her. Nothing has changed, but today, the genuine sense of happiness mirrored by her eyes, assuming that it came from what happened to them yesterday.

"You look really beautiful" he said

"Oh, God. I'm so done with you all" she frowned.

"A daily reminder of truth." he complimented.

"Whatever, here.. take your breakfast.. By the way, how do you feel today?" she asked innocently

"Great.. really really great, to be specific, I feel so good today, because yesterday.." he looked at her eyes.

"Stop it." she said while helping herself not to smile

"You're blushing, maybe you're the one who don't feel good today" he teased

“Whatever, by the way I got your medical records and update of health status a while ago. Comparing your previous records, you were consistently losing a lot of weight, your blood pressure is gradually decreasing." she informed him.

"Okay, and then?” he said

"Do you experience difficulty in eating?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe you're suffering from an eating disorder, anorexia, bulimia, binge-eating or else?"

"You know, the truth is I'm not really picky or anxious when it comes to food, it's just that, I don't find any will to do that"

"Loss of appetite, hmmmm. Maybe you're too occupied with your work"

"Maybe"

"You should try as much as you can, eating is a basic form of self-care."

"A lot of things should be taken for consideration, not just what you eat. You should also sleep sometime, especially with your job, you might be really susceptible with stress. Your eyes are always sleepy and tired, what keeps you awake, huh?"

"You"

She closed her eyes and breathe heavily, “Mr. Marquina, I don't have time for you cheesy interactions."

"But, it's true"

"Alright, maybe you should stop thinking about me so you can focus on your sleep, okay" wearing a fake smile.

"Negative" he said rolling up his sleeves and crossing his arms

"You're defiance is making my presence in the company futile and useless."

"Oh, big words. Okay, Ma'am, sleep, eat, repeat" he said while smiling teasingly.

"I'll get going." she said

"Wait." he protested "Hmmm... I really need to tell you something, there will be a Global Conference for Dulce Aroma's Brand Ambassadors and Board of Directors, in two days, and I really want you to be there" he directly said

"Okay" she immediately responded.

"Hmmm.. Just okay?It will be held in Paris"

She widen her eyes as she was shocked in the news, Paris, one of her dream destinations. Who doesn't want to visit Paris, she thought.

"No, I won't go. I don't have enough money to go there and besides, I'm not part of your company, technically speaking. I am just here as your personal dietician"

"You said it right, a global conference might be really stressful for me, I really need someone to watch over me, and that's your job, right? he said while teasing her with his smiles

"What the hell?" she replied with a perplexed look.

“Don’t worry about any expenses, it’s all on me”

“I’ll think about it” she said

“You can’t say no” he demanded.

“What?” she said almost with a shout

“Because… I am, Mr. Marquina, your boss” he said rolling up his sleeves, standing up from his office chair going towards her direction.

“You’re unbelievable, you’re enormous” she cursed.

“You can say whatever you want, but you will go with me” closing their distance little by little

“Okay, fine. It seems that I don’t have a choice either.” she uttered.

“You don’t have to worry, Silene and Agatha will join you” he assured.

“How about..” she said when she was interrupted

“Daniel, I don’t want him there, someone has to stay here, he will be working with Martin and other cooks, besides, Berlin will hire a new cook especially for this kind of instances” he directly pointed.

“Daniel should be there, he knows how to cook other cuisines, that would be a lot easier” she pleaded

“I said, I don’t want to” he said while his eyes turned serious

“Wait… are you jealous” she said while making a sarcastic smirk

“Yes, I am. Really really jealous” he confessed.

She repealed the feeling of mocking Sergio as she realized that it was so easy for him to admit that he was jealous. Completely showing his aversion and dislike with the idea of Raquel being closed to other men aside from him.

“You don’t have to be jealous” she said

“Why do you say so?” he asked

“Because I’m not yours” she smiled while showing an impertinent approach towards him

He remained silent for the next couple of minutes, creating an awkward silence, their glances became really off, while Raquel is still waiting on how he will respond to what she just said. Immediately regretting what she uttered, she tried her very best to elude the feeling—the feeling of distancing their closed polarities, she was already attracted with his magnetic ends, but she forced herself get away with the feeling, on what purpose? Maybe because of distrust and fear. Distrust of a forced affection and fear of finally realizing that they are never really in love.

Descending his stare for Raquel, his brain could not even deduce and break down what she said. The feeling of being mortified and chagrined, extremely crippled around his mind, but his body stipulated him to draw closer and closer to Raquel. This time, she froze, not stepping backward, afraid that she might trap herself again. Disconcerted and confused but she don’t want to protest either, their stares created an invisible chaos and fray, that only them can hear. She can’t help to capitulate with his overwhelming stares, just like how a hungry lion watches over its prey. The fact that they are alone and the door was closed, added to the sexual tension, already burning within their eyes and the undeniable desire to feel themselves again. Standing few inches apart, she can literally hear his heart beating rapidly fast, creating a synchronized rhythm with hers, he extended his left hand running slowly the fingers over her cheeks, while she shut her eyes at the same time feeling the shivers on her spine, he grabbed her hair and pull her head closer to his, their foreheads already touching. He touched his thumb to her lips, it parted seemingly waiting for other things to touch it. All the anger they felt from their continuous acts of denial,, ebbed and faded away, he leaned his head more to her, leaving a tiny space between their mouths, they stare at each other with provoking eyes, then immediately shutting down while closing the distance of their lips fueled by anticipation and excitement. Their lips almost touching when they almost jumped off with shock when someone knocked on the door.

“Sergio” Berlin’s voice from the outside

They both flushed, completely ashamed, throwing themselves with odium and disgrace. But they gathered their composure and poise while still blushing and awkwardly smiling, Sergio opened the door and saw Berlin standing while holding several papers, he grinned when she saw Raquel standing behind Sergio.

“What’s the purpose of locking the door?” Berlin teased

“I don’t want to be bothered, you know it.” Sergio defended

“Oh, did I just interrupt a very intimate moment?” he teased again

“Hmm.. I have to go, goodbye Mr. Fonollosa and.. Mr. Marquina” she awkwardly walked out the door

“You didn’t score right?” Berlin asked

“Can you stop mocking me these kind of things okay? We are just talking” he reasoned out

“As you say so. I went here to give these papers, it would be audit of our possible expenses in Paris, and you obviously have to sign it. I already informed Silene and Agatha that they will be there”

“Thanks” while skimming the audit papers, “Raquel will be joining them too?” he added.

“Raquel? Joining them? Or joining you?” Berlin smirked

“It’s none of your business” he directly uttered

“It isn’t obviously, but since you are inviting her, you have to be dressed well. And I never trust you with your oldie-retired fashion style” Berlin mocked

“Is it not enough to throw shades about my taste of woman, now you are rudely debunking my dress ethics” he frowned

“Admiring a woman like Raquel is way better than your fashion likes” Berlin teased.

“Okay, I got your point, I dress bad, what do you want?” with his already

“We really need to change a lot, you can’t talk with French socialites with a bad sense of style.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll start the car” Sergio replied

“No, I’ll go there. Just get Raquel?” Berlin suggested

“Raquel for what?” he asked

“You’re not the only one who supposed to look good on that night, Oh God, Sergio you’re still not aware of woman codes.”

“So you are proposing that we will go shopping?” rolling his eyes

“Yes, I guess so” Berlin smirked

“Fine”

[…]

Slapped by complete shame and guilt, he awkwardly walked towards the kitchen and saw Raquel lazily sitting in an empty chair, she must be feeling the same amount of humiliation as with him. He went towards her direction while her head ducked in the table.

“Hey” he said

She immediately lifted her face and stood quickly when she saw Sergio standing in front of him

“Is it already time for lunch, I’m so sorry…” she looked at her clock and started to feel bewildered, finding possible reasons why Sergio is there.

“Uhmm… I’m sorry to interrupt, but we can have lunch outside. Berlin and I will go buy clothes for the Global Conference in Paris, and he thought you can join us too to buy yours” he said while his hands shaking

“Like I said, I don’t really go with luxurious lifestyle, I can’t afford buying your preferred brands, you can go now. I’m fine. I’ll have my way” she said

“Why you always complain about money, forget it. Whenever I invite you, you will never pay anything, that’s for sure” Sergio said while his brows slowly meeting

“I don’t want to” she insisted

“You’re always making things hard, Raquel. Do you receive pleasure, by seeing yourself suffer?” he replied

“Besides, Berlin was the one who insisted” he added.

“Fine. I don’t have the energy to argue either.”

Sergio sat in the driver’s seat while Raquel is sitting beside him, Berlin comforted himself in the backseat while throwing smiles and teases.

“You two, look together” Berlin uttered

“If you can’t shut your mouth, you can get out” Sergio angrily replied

“That would be really favorable for the both of you” he teased again

Starting the car engine, they both stared at each other and immediately pulled away, still ashamed for what happened in the office. Only the car’s radio can be heard all throughout the ride, Raquel projecting her mind to the moving cars passing by, the swaying trees and the blue cloudy sky, while Berlin is busy with his phone. Sergio can’t help himself to compare the beauty of the surroundings to Raquel’s face, he secretly threw glances to her, making sure that she is slowly getting comfortable. Raquel suddenly realized the odd idea of having two men helping her to pick her clothes for the event, she couldn’t even style herself.

“Hmm.. I know it’s too much to ask but can I call my friend? It would be really awkward if you guys will be helping me to choose my style” she asked.

“Oh, that’s totally okay. Just make sure she’ll come after” Sergio smiled

“Thank you” she smiled back while getting her phone and finding Alicia’s cell number

[…]

“Hey, it’s me. I’m sorry if I bother you, but can you help me with something?”

“Of course, cariño, I’m not doing anything else”

“Because you’re single?” Raquel laughed while Sergio looked at her, seeing her smile, one of the world’s amazing sites

“Stop mocking me Raquel, remember you’re the one asking for favor. What is it?”

“Hmmm.. I’ll be attending a Global Conference of the company I am working in, so I really need to get my clothes, and I don’t have anyone to trust with that beside you” she smiled.

“Oh, that’s a good news. You really love Paris right?”

“Yeah, you still remember that?”

“Why would I forget that? Okay… just tell me where you are and I’ll go there”

“Thank you so much” she smiled again

“It’s nothing, okay”

They went out from the car and headed towards Santa Barbara, a famous shopping mall often visited by rich businessmen and celebrities. On the counter he presented some kind of a black card, in order to be recognized that he really used to shop in the mall. They went to the escalator proceeding to the department store. Upon reaching the different boutiques and shops of clothes, Raquel's eyes can't help to dawdle over several pieces, of dress and gowns, idiotically imagining herself wearing those. Her wild imagination was interrupted when her phone suddenly rang 

"Hey, I'm at the door of the mall, I can't enter" Alicia said 

"Oh, that must be the function of that card, wait I'll talk to my boss." she assured. 

"Hmm.. Sergio, my friend, she can't enter the door, she don't have the card." she asked 

"I'm really sorry, maybe Berlin can pick her up, then we will wait here" Sergio replied 

"Thank you" 

Berlin made his way to the escalator going downwards the entrance in the lobby, there he saw Alicia, wearing a black pants and a leather jacket waiting outside, he rushed through the door signaling the security guard that she is with him. 

"Hi" 

Alicia threw out a questioned look "Hi?" 

"You are?" Berlin asked 

"I'm Alicia, Alicia Sierra. You must be Raquel's boss" 

"One of but her main boss is with her now, already upstairs" 

Berlin extended a hand signaling a shake hands "I'm Berlin, Berlin Fonollosa" 

"Nice to meet you." Alicia said in an awkward tone 

It is undeniable that there was a spark, but it flew right away they entered the mall, knowing that they just met because of Raquel and it's way impossible to foster any kind of relationship between them. Berlin can't take her eyes to Alicia, especially her golden-orange hair that seems to be really soft and flowy, the features of Alicia triggered his taste for women, light-skinned, her contoured cheekbones and almond eyes. Alicia rushed towards Raquel they hugged together. 

"I miss you" Alicia greeted 

"I miss you too" Raquel replied, while Sergio and Berlin stood beside them "By the way, this is Mr. Sergio Marquina, my boss and the owner of Dulce Aroma and his brother Mr. Fonollosa" she introduced. 

"I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you, Sergio" Alicia shook her hands with Sergio 

"Nice to meet you, Alicia" he smiled back. 

"We had our 'introduce yourself' session just minutes ago" Berlin smiled at Alicia 

"Yeah, so maybe we can start." Alicia replied 

"Just pick anything you want" Sergio smiled 

"We'll go now" Raquel awkwardly smiling 

"Have fun, girls" Berlin smiled while putting his hand to Sergio's shoulders grabbing him towards the men's section of the department store. 

On the other hand, Raquel and Alicia headed to the women's section, admiring different styles and designs of the dress, feeling the textures and details by their hands. One dress caught Raquel's attention, it's a one shouldered, gold- colored heel-length gown with a leg slit, with tantalizing gold glitters glued on a silky texture, a little minimalist but can be improved with large accessories, she run her fingers over the texture of the cloth, she slipped her fingers over the price tag bearing number 5,000 euros. 

"What the fuck?" she cursed "Who will spend 5,000 euros over a dress?" she said to herself alarming Alicia, that's why she stepped back on the dress rack 

"You know, Raquel. It's not the design that matters, it's always the price, and that's the mentality of rich people, as long as it's expensive, it's beautiful" she implied. 

"This one is really beautiful but it's not worth the price" she uttered 

"Like they said, you don't have to complain about the price, just grab whatever you want" 

"It's embarrassing, maybe we can get a little cheaper than this" 

"But do you wanna try it?" Alicia insisted 

"Yes, I do. But we'll not buying this one" 

Raquel went out wearing the beige dress while Alicia was sitting in a waiting bench, she was amazed on how beautiful Raquel is when dressed with a gown. The gold color matched perfectly with her honey-colored hair and tanned skin. Her beautiful curves are truly accentuated with the gown, the slit is elegant and not malicious at all, the lights of the mall is being illuminated by the glittery texture, creating iridescent flashes of lights. 

"This one looks really good on you, come on get it" 

"This is really expensive, can we try other dress?" Raquel asked 

"It's not expensive, it's free.Even if we try more, I would still pick this one." Alicia insisted 

"Oh God, fine. I'll change now. It's good too, so we wouldn't spend too much time and make them wait" 

[...] 

"Berlin, this is the fifth one and I'm getting really tired, why we are not yet choosing?" Sergio frowned 

"You have to look the best, you will be having your speech and I don't want people to see any nominal amount of criticism to your whole look" Berlin insisted while putting the bow tie over Sergio's neck. 

"I really liked the first one" pointing his fingers over a set of white slacks, white long sleeves and white tuxedo with a black bow tie" 

"Hmmm. That's too plain. I honestly like this one" while examining a pair of black slacks, a black long sleeves topped with a silky red tuxedo with black lining details and a black bow tie. "Red is a really powerful color and can be easily matched whatever Raquel is going to pick 

"Okay, then I'll pick. I just want this to end" 

"Perfect" Berlin replied  
Putting back her clothes again, she asked the saleslady to get another stock of the same gown, the crew immediately gave her the dress covered in a black paper bag. Alicia and Raquel went to the counter meeting Sergio and Berlin halfway, holding two paper bags each. 

"Have you picked already?" Sergio said 

"Yeah, what did you get?" She was about to peek inside Sergio's paper bag when Berlin stopped her 

"What is an event without a little element of surprise" Berlin reason 

"That's right. " Alicia agreed 

"Okay, fine" Raquel pouted his lips 

Sergio grabbed his black card and gave it to the cashier, having a total of 18,000 euros that rendered Raquel speechless, she thought of the common notion on that women spend more money in shopping compared to men but she sarcastically rolled her eyes knowing that Sergio and Berlin just spent a total of 13,000 euros over a pair of clothing that they will only wear once. 

"Stupid businessmen" she uttered  
"It's getting late already, maybe we can go home now. " Sergio suggested 

"Yeah, that's right, I'm getting really bored with your rich hobbies" Alicia yawned 

"You can go home now, Raquel" Sergio said 

"It's not the end of my shift yet" 

"You're not yet taking your lunch" 

"Neither you" she insisted 

"Well, that's perfect. We can eat downstairs" Berlin suggested 

"No, that's okay. Alicia and I will just ride a bus and have our lunch elsewhere. Having this dress is so much."

Even though Sergio really wanted Raquel to stay longer, he don't want her to be forced on joining him. It would be also better if she leave, so she can prepare her stuff for the flight in two days- he thought. 

"That's okay. Just make sure you'll have your lunch" Sergio smiled 

"Yeah, you too. Eat healthy, please." she smiled back

"Alright, sweethearts. We are going now, thank you" Alicia grabbed Raquel going through the elevator. For one final time, Raquel turned her gaze to Sergio as he slowly disappeared in her sight. 

"Still don't know how to flirt huh?" Alicia teased 

"Stop it, Alicia, I'm really embarrassed." 

Have you questioned yourself, how many opportunities and chances you have neglected because of self-doubt and shame? It may be countless now, well, you can't even blame yourself, because staying still is better than taking risk. But what if destiny made its way to force to take another step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedbacks are appreciated, i love you guys x


	10. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm getting better anyways. This is an unexpected update, hahahaha this is what coffee can do, i hope y'all enjoy this one. I'm preparing a lot of surprises for you guys, so please I'm begging you, please stay with me and this story. 
> 
> Please follow me on @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ if you want to, you can dm me anything you want. 
> 
> For a lot of people asking, I am writing this alone and I really don't have someone to proofread my work, this is my first fan fiction in my entire life, I am trying my very best to update everyday because I am really busy (with all my workbooks and helping different organizations, in this time of pandemic) and lastly, peanut butter sandwich and your positive dms and feedbacks are my motivations 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 y'all making me soft.
> 
> Thank you all   
> love x

The capacity of the mind to reach absolute certainty, without the justification of the sense of sight, is through faith. Without the eye, one cannot see the exact path she has to take. How do blind people, survive walking through roads and alleys, only having a pitch-black vision- only through a guide, either with a cane or a human guide. With the unseen surprises for Raquel and Sergio, is love enough to guide them to where they truly belong? 

"They are nice to become your boss, I expected more?" Alicia uttered while they are waiting for a bus.

"They are not as nice as you think they are" Raquel rolled her eyes. 

"Hmmm... Sergio looks really a gentleman though, soft and really conserved" Alicia replied.

"He isn't, though" Raquel defended.

"Why? Is he your crush?" Alicia directly asked when Raquel widen her eyes. 

"What the hell, Alicia." 

"After years of knowing you, Raquel, I know you better than yourself" she reasoned out. 

"Stop it, he isn't my type, to begin with" 

"Well, that's a record break. Seriously, you're too obvious to deny that something is different between you too" Alicia pointed out. 

"Like your stares with Berlin? Oh my God, Alicia, I'm warning you, you gonna stick yourself with an asshole psychopath" Raquel mocked. 

"Berlin is fine. The first spark was there, but it will soon fade. That's how accidental and sudden acquaintances work" 

"To say the least, you still admitted that you have something for him" Raquel threw a sarcastic smile.

"A little, but it will not go somewhere else. That might be our last meeting, to be honest" Alicia ended. 

A red bus arrived at the stop station and they entered, sharing different stories even though they have been only separated not longer than a week. Alicia has been Raquel's personal diary and vice versa with Alicia. After graduating college together, Alicia pursued her finished degree of business and now, working in a bank. With all the highs and lows and twists and turns of Raquel, Alicia has been always there, especially with the nadirs of Raquel's life, separating with his husband and being rejected countless times. 

"When you do have your last drink?" Alicia asked out of nowhere 

Raquel slightly froze when she remember how bottles of alcohol made her illogical, making out with a stranger, Sergio. Since then, she never tried to drink any form of alcoholic drinks as it painfully remind her about that night. 

"Last three months, I guess" she replied. 

"You survived that? So.. you're saying that your last drink was in Hanoi?" Alicia asked with a surprise expression. 

"Hmmm.. and I really don't want to drink anymore." she said 

"I remember how you suddenly disappeared, I thought you were just dancing but I tried to find you but you were not there anymore, where have you been that night?" 

She sighed with nervousness, but after all they have gone through with Alicia, it would be really unfair if she will not tell her what happened. 

"Uhhh.. I know, I shouldn't be saying this to you, but I was really drunk. I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I just remember I was dancing with all those crazy lights and loud music and I..." she was interrupted 

"Just tell what it is" 

"Okaay.. Fine. " she breathed heavily. "I made out with someone I don't know and I later found out that he was Sergio" 

"What?" Alicia shouted that some people in the bus looked at their direction 

"Oh my God, Alicia. Can you please behave yourself" 

Alicia's eyes widen in with the utmost astonishment and disbelief.

"That was a dangerous move lady, what happened?" 

"He was also drunk and... I don't know what to tell you but he remembered everything.. every detail,. Also Berlin. he knew. So I was thinking if the he just accepted me because of that" she sighed. 

"No, of course not. You deserve it. Ohh.. now I know where the awkwardness is coming from." Alicia smiled. 

"That is not funny, Alicia" she frowned. 

"Next time, I don't want you to keep any secret with me, that was so long. It has been 3 months already." 

"Yeah, I promise" Raquel smiled 

[...]

That cold and breezy night, Raquel unwrapped the dress from the paper bag and hung it to her cabinet, before she close it, she run her fingers to the dress thinking if she made the right decision, they didn't even try other gowns, but her first choice is really fascinating, besides, she don't want to put too much pressure on herself, to dress extravagantly as she only consider herself as an ordinary guest of that event. 

Few miles apart, Sergio could not stop his mind, from thinking different kinds of dress that Raquel would possibly wear, the thought of seeing her in a different outfit, brought more anticipation to him. His impatience is hindering him to get any sleep. 

[...]

A loud whistle sounded in the kitchen, that made all the cooks and Raquel, herself to gather in front of the pantry, they all stared at this young, beautiful woman with blonde strands of curly hair, wearing a knee-length red dress, with white small polka dots. 

"Good morning everyone, I am very pleased to introduce Ms. Monica Gaztambide, our new cook. Agatha and Silene will join Raquel in the Global Conference tomorrow in Paris, so her presence would be essential to keep serving meals for our workers here." Berlin introduced 

Monica waved at the cooks and brought out her radiant smile, they shook their hands with each other while introducing their names. 

"Nice to meet you, Monica" Raquel smiled at her 

"Nice to meet you too, are you also a cook?" Monica questioned. 

"No, I'm the personal dietician of the CEO" she informed 

"Oh, Mr. Marquina" the blonde added 

"Yes, welcome to the kitchen" Raquel smiled. 

"For three days, Monica will be working with Martin and Daniel, together with our minor cooks, so I hope you all welcome her, goodbye and have a nice" Berlin waved goodbye 

"Copy, Sir." they all responded. 

"So.. a dietician.. what exactly do you do? Monica asked. 

"A lighter job compared to you,, but the CEO is so stubborn, making it harder for me, I was helping him to take care of his health and cooking him his balanced meals." Raquel replied. 

"Stubborn? Men are really shits right?" Monica laughed 

"Nothing could be more accurate than that" Raquel laughed. 

With only minutes that Monica was there, she felt this light and comfortable feeling towards Raquel. She was toured by Raquel in the kitchen, the pantry and even their storage rooms, giving Monica her apron, hairnet and gloves. 

"Who's he?" Monica suddenly asked while looking at Daniel 

"Ah, he's Daniel, one of the cooks here mostly for foreign dishes, but he also takes care of the pantry."

Monica smiled foolishly, still staring at Daniel, when Raquel suddenly waved her attention. 

"Do you like him?" Raquel asked. 

"Uhm, No, but he's really adorable and.." Monica stopped 

"No. That's really fine. He's really sweet and caring" Raquel smiled 

The happy interactions was interrupted when Laura suddenly entered the room wearing a confident smile, no trace of nervousness in her body, after sticking a fake note from Sergio, on Raquel's counter. 

"What are you doing here?" Raquel said infuriated, knowing that only her was capable of placing that note 

"I'm sorry for bothering but I'm here to give a better breakfast for Sergio. You don’t have to make one”, she uttered while raising an eyebrow to Raquel 

"Can we calm down?" Monica interfered, "I don't have any intention to take over your personal problems, but Miss, that is Raquel's job if I'm not mistaken?" Monica bravely said. 

"I don't also have the intention to hurt you, but I wasn't asking for your opinion" Laura with an irritated expressions. 

"Excuse me? You can't just come here and throw your trash attitude?" Raquel explicitly uttered. 

"Ganging up on me, then? Well, I don't really have to ask for your permission.." Laura smirked. 

"Ms. Laura Martinez" a voice from Agatha, going out of her counter 

"You're Agatha, right? The captain of this team.. hmm. next time, would you mind teaching first your crews with proper manners? Laura asserted. 

"You don't have to tell me what to do, you are the one who came up here first, if you want to talk with your personal matters, you can get out. Also, Raquel is technically doing her job, so let her. Know how to mind your own business" 

Those unexpected phrases from Agatha, shocked Raquel, for someone like Agatha who made a strict first impression, Raquel was glad with her odd behavior, it boosted her confidence and looked at Laura, completely dismayed. Laura went out of the door, without saying any word. 

"Get back to work" Agatha shouted 

"That girl is ridiculous" Monica uttered 

"If she wants to give a food for Sergio, and that's totally fine, but to come up here disrespecting my colleagues, that's a different story" 

"That's not the point here, Raquel. It's your job to take care of Mr. Marquina's healh, you cannot just trust it to anybody else" Monica said. 

"Yeah. I'll get going now, I still have to deliver this one, if he wants it or not, it's not my concern anymore. Raquel sighed 

"Be careful" Monica advised. 

Carrying a food basket, containing a bowl of espinacas con garbanzos- a mixture of chopped spinach, garbanzos, chickpeas and shredded chicken breast and the other bowl contains a healthy ginger and tamarind soup. She carefully headed towards Sergio's office, when she heard a noisy fight coming out of the door. 

"I'm sure you're the one who put that note" she recognized the voice as Sergio's 

"It doesn't matter if it came from me or anybody else, can't you see that I'm trying my hardest to get close with you?" the other voice is definitely Laura- a voice of a stupid woman, thirsty from attention. 

"So it was you, can you imagine how hard it was for Raquel? Huh?" Sergio shouted 

"Raquel, Raquel, always Raquel. I'm so done. I'm here Sergio.. your dietician can't give you what I can offer." Laura begged 

"Get out." Sergio's voice became lower, but starting to be scary 

"Can you fucking open your eyes? She isn't worth of your time your reputation, anything you own" she pleaded 

"I said, get out" Sergio said with a deep and demanding voice

"I won't leave, if you won't eat what I cooked for you" Laura boasted 

"Oh God, fine. If that will make you leave, fine." he opened the tupperware and it contains a white porridge with spring onions, he spooned numerous times and ate it without chewing. 

"Is this what you want? You can leave now?" Sergio ordered.

"See? I can cook better than her, if you want I can study Dietetics, she only have the degree, but very incomparable to how I cook" Laura proudly said. 

A sudden wheeze went out from Sergio's mouth, he sneezed loudly and started gasping for air, a loud panting, alarmed Raquel to enter the room, she started panicking when she saw red marks slightly forming around Sergio's neck and face. 

"Oh my God, what is happening" Laura nervously asked 

"This might be an allergic reaction" Raquel said 

"What's in the porridge?" Raquel immediately questioned Laura while removing Sergio's tie for him to breathe more 

"You're blaming me?" Laura asked with an upset expressions 

"I don't want your bullshits right now, I am fucking asking what's in the porridge." Raquel almost shouting 

"Just rice, shredded chicken, spring oinion, shrimp..." Laura was soon interrupted 

"You put a fucking shrimp on his food?" Raquel shouted while he laid Sergio in the office sofa 

"I just put a little.. I don't know that he is.." Laura said with guilt 

"Now you know why we don't pass our jobs, you almost killed him. Now, grab my bag in the kitchen and get the transparent pill organizer... faster" 

Laura disappeared from the room, obeying what Raquel said. She focused her attention to Sergio, still gasping for air, she blows out air from his mouth towards Sergio's mouth, unbuttoning his shirt to breathe more air, upon removing, a couple of red spots and allergy spots, formed around his chest and to his stomach, she tried to calm Sergio, which is almost unconscious but still breathing. Laura rushed inside and gave the pill organizer to Raquel, she grabbed a pink tablet called benadryl, a common medicine used in any allergic reactions, she rose Sergio from the couch and offered him the tablet and handed him water from her food basket, she sighed in relief as the loud gasps of Sergio turned into a steady breathing. Laura left the office with guilt and shame. 

"Just breathe, okay? Breathe. I don't want to lose you, no matter how stupid you are." she cursed while trying to comfort Sergio 

It took minutes for Sergio to regain his energy to utter a word, he rose up from the sofa still scratching the marks formed around his body, but Raquel grabbed his hands. 

"Don't scratch it, just endure the itch. It will scar" she advised. 

"It's very itchy" Sergio complaining like a kid, still weak.

"You can't, you have an important event tomorrow, you can't mess up with yourself." 

"I wanna go home" Sergio said closing his eyes 

"That will be okay, in a few hours. Just breathe okay, we will go home?" 

"Can you drive?" he asked 

"Yes, I can, but I'm telling you I don't have any license to drive" she responded 

"health emergency, please I just want to go home" Sergio weakly protested 

"Okay, we will go home" 

Raquel supported Sergio by putting his arms to her shoulder, carrying him with her tiny strength from his tiny body, they went to the elevator going to the lobby, the security guard helped Raquel to carry Sergio in his car. 

"Is he okay, Ma'am?" the security guard asked 

"Yes, he will be. Thank you" she quickly replied then entered the driver's seat while Sergio's lying in the backseat, the adrenaline rush that flowed through Raquel's mind, instantly changed her poor memorization of roads and highways, with every stop and turn, she threw glances over Sergio, half naked in the backseat, breathing heavily. They reached Sergio's apartment and she struggled carrying him outside the car, she inserted the key to the door hole and rushed Sergio to the leather sofa, she checked his temperature by putting his palm around his already sweating forehead, she was shocked on how hot he was. She lay him down completely, while sitting in the carpet, she rushed towards the kitchen sink to run the tap water, she headed to his room to get a clean towel, submerging it to a clean water placed in a basin. She put the damped towel onto Sergio's forehead. She sighed in relief when the marks started to disappear, but there are still spots caused Sergio's scratches. 

She gradually changing the sides of the towel and wash it again to the water, Sergio was already sleeping for his totally high fever. She got a blanket from his bedroom and placed it on top of him. Producing a deep exhale, she closed her eyes and pacify herself. 

"You're not losing him, Raquel, that is just an allergic reaction " she said while moving her both hands in the air downwards while inhaling. 

She waited patiently for few more hours, she looked at Sergio still sleeping, she put again her palms to Sergio and gladly, she sighed as the fever slowed down. Minute by minute, she checks Sergio, his breathing and his heart beats, she couldn't believe how fast she reacted with Sergio, she thought what if she didn't go to his office, maybe he's dead now. Overreacting over a food allergy, but learning from her experiences, there people who died from lack of air and shortness of breath after having an extreme allergy. 

"I can't lose you now, not now. That I love you" she courageously admitted how what she truly feels for Sergio, thinking that she might now able to have another chance. 

It is always like this, people only confessed their unsaid thoughts when faced with extreme circumstances-death. She couldn't believe that she is finally labeling herself, for being in love with Sergio. Faith should work this time-she thought, even though she can comprehend the mutuality or the reciprocity of Sergio's feeling for her, a leap of faith is what she is holding now, guided by love. 

"What happened?" a wake up voice from Sergio slowly rising up from the sofa

"You had a mild anaphylactic reaction with shrimp?" she informed 

"Am I in my house?" he asked, slowly rubbing his eyes 

"Yes, because you told me you want to go home" she replied 

"That stupid porridge, I am so sorry" Sergio apologized as he slowly recognized the reason why it happened.

"I'm sorry because I didn't check" she uttered

"No, you don't have anything to sorry for.. the thing is that I should be thanking you, you saved my life" Sergio holding Raquel's hands 

"I didn't, the benadryl did." she smiled 

"Seriously, I'm really thankful" Sergio confessed 

"That's nothing, it's my job right?" she replied. 

"Can you stay for a little longer?" Sergio pleaded 

It made Raquel soft, he was like a kid, hungry for attention and care. This time, Raquel wasn't doing this for her job, she really wanted to fulfill the attention and care, Sergio is seeking for. 

"I will, but I still need to go home.. By the way, are you sure you want to continue your flight in Paris with all those marks?" Raquel asked 

"Yeah, it can't be postponed, can you do me a favor? In the bathroom I have this cream that I usually use for allergy marks, it will heal it immediately." Sergio suggested 

"Oh sure" she disappeared from the sofa and went to the bathroom getting a white tube with some sort of itch stopping texts and returned to the sofa and sat on the carpet. Carefully squeezing the tube, Sergio removed the blanket on top of him and lay himself back to the sofa, while Raquel kneeled down in front of him to examine the spots, she gently applied some cream to his neck, chest and some to his arms, he couldn't stop staring at her while focusing on what she is doing, her light touches sent shivers to his spine. She stopped what she was doing when he saw Sergio staring at her with dilated pupils. 

"Don't look at me that way." she demanded

Carefully looking if she missed a point, she went from his stomach going up to his neck when she realized that she hadn't put cream to a mark located a the left side of his face, she shifted her head so close to Sergio, she projected her attention on squeezing a lot amount to her fingers and when she shifted back her face again, Sergio grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply. 

Astounded by the sudden action, she dropped the tube to the carpet and she closed her eyes, usurping and seizing the delicious kisses, Sergio trying to take control of the kiss while Raquel's hands can't touch him because of the cream on her fingers, Sergio opened his mouth when Raquel suddenly pushed her tongue inside of his, they both moaned from the extreme sensations of licking and sucking each others' tongue while Sergio keeps on tugging her hair to deepened the already deep kiss. No ocean can compare on how deep it was, it was so sensual and delightful, Sergio produce a loud groan when Raquel responded wildly on their kiss, Sergio rose uo from the sofa, sitting, while Raquel is still kneeling on the floor, she got up from the carpet and sat on top of Sergio. She demanded dominance, this time, wiping off the cream on her fingers to her long sleeve shirt and hold onto Sergio’s nape. Some of the cream transferred to Raquel’s clothes but none of them cared, he pushed her back to the sofa, topping her.

She smiled from the anticipation as Sergio slowly trailing lavicious kisses on her neck, she moaned in response, soon getting louder and louder as he went further down to her collarbones, down to her cheeky breasts, he unbuttoned her shirt with agonizingly slow movements. He sighed when he was held captive by the beautiful view of her only wearing a black bra, he unhooked it with no effort and suddenly cupping the left breast, playing the nipples with his skillful fingers, and sucking it with his warm mouth causing her to let soft “oh” from her lips, closing her eyes with the sensation of his mouth circling and sucking, she started unbottoning his pants and he immediately shrugged it off only wearing only his underwear. She did the same with her pants and wriggled it out of her, they kissed fiercely as they both felt a tension needed to be released, he pulled off his underwear and did the same with hers. 

“Are you ready?” he asked with a low and lusty voice while teasing her wet folds with the tip of his member

“Yes.” She replied while closing her eyes already squirming in the excitement

With a shocking force, he entered her wet entrance that made her moan so loud, the delicous sounds coming out of her, motivated him to thrust on her deeper and faster, hitting her favorite pleasure spot with his long and thick shaft, Raquel’s legs started to tremble and her back arched intensely, with his rough but pleasurable movements, it was a little painful but pleasure would always win when it comes to this. Louds gasps and deep inhales- the only thing that can be heart all throughout Sergio’s apartment, thanking all the Gods that he was a little distant to his neighbors. He hummed in satisfaction as she saw his effect on her face- her mouth ajar, her cheeks flushed, her hair sticking to her sweaty shoulders,and her eyes rolling backwards. 

“You feel so good, Raquel, so tight and so soft” he groaned 

All of a sudden, Raquel put herself again on top him, she rolled her hips while riding Sergio fast and deep,causing him to hold her waist with pressure, he gritted his teeth, as he tried to keep a tight rein, controlling himself not to cum without making her satisfied. Bouncing up and down, her hair followed her amazing movements, also causing her breast to synchronize. He put his thumb over her budle of nerves, and started drawing tight circles that sent thousand of aftershocks towards her, making her lean to his knees while she is still rolling her hips. She leaned her head to his shoulders as he started bucking his hips, taking her deeper as he could, her breathing became irregular and she gasped loudly when a fiery orgasm broke over her, letting out small moans of satisfaction.

“Oh, fuck. That was so good” she moaned

He continued pumping himself inside her, when she recovered a little, and moaned again when he fasten the pace, he soon found his own tension being released by a powerful and delicous waves of orgasms. They stayed together, for few minutes just savoring the aftermath of their satisfying and intense sex, and he finally slid off inside her. 

Raquel still shocked, carefully picked up her clothes and one by one, she stood up from the sofa and she put it back on her and regained her composure, while Sergio just covered himself with a blanket, they both stared with each other, with shyness. They just fucked, it was quick and needy. 

“I’m sorry” Sergio apologized. 

“No, no. That’s okay, I mean… it happens right?... but this is the last time we’re doing it” she smiled 

“Are you feeling okay?” Raquel asked to change the topic 

“Better than I could imagine” 

“ I really need to get home” she uttered. “I still need to prepare my things for tomorrow” she added. 

“Oh, you’re right…Thank you, Raquel” he smiled 

“That’s nothing, hmmm.. see you, I guess… but wait..” she smiled back awkwardly and got the notepad inside of her bag and tore a small piece of paper and wrote something

“That’s my cell number, in case of emergency. Please take care. And.. hmm.. thank you” she added 

“Yeah, see you” he smiled back

She slowly went to the door and waved goodbye to Sergio, she still couldn’t believe how fast eevrything went for this day, she stupidly smiled, while she made a face palm, walking with a flying mind, hoping that she will go home, without being tripped or hit by a car. Sex , is a natural part of a romantic relationship, it is true that makes the relationship stronger, without making it as its most essential basis. However, is it still meant to strengthen relationship when it’s unlabelled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my shrimp allergy as the reference for this chapter, it's very painful to accidentally eat shrimp no matter how little it is. Please, take care of your health and don't eat foods you're allergic with okay? Take care everyone. 
> 
> Thank you everyone, i love you all x


	11. Paris: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is one of the hardest chapters I made, because while making this one, I was answering a chemistry workbook, the duality is hilarious 😂 I hope you enjoy this one, and I have more in store for you all. 
> 
> You can follow me @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ if you want to. Thank you for your dms about my story, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Your positive feedbacks are what keep me going to this one, thank you so much. I promise to be better 😊

There is this maxim, saying that shame and guilt are two different things, but the cruelty of the world, can make it rain down on you at the same time. A fine thin line that separates the two, is the question of what and who, being guilty is feeling you did something wrong, while shame is feeling that you are that something-wrong and incorrect. On the contrary, shame is one of the clear manifestations of humanity, the ability to feel morally-obligated and well-principled. 

Raquel can't imagine how a simple one night stand, changed everything in her life now, feeling that any time, she might just get away of it, the memories, the tensions, the obscure feelings, the unsaid thoughts and Sergio, but she knows exactly that she don't have any strength to stay away from him- anymore.

She slowly gathered her thoughts as she washed her face in her bathroom sink, the four corners of the cold and lonely bathroom witnessed how scared she is, feeling that she might be the only one giving numerous meanings to everything that happened between Sergio and her. Still, these thoughts are what give this world, a ball of mysteries. Deep within her heart, she was still grateful that even for once, she met Sergio, so even if the universe will not conspire to her feelings, she will be forever thankful. 

She took a quick shower and changed her clothes, she put her weight in her mattress and stared at the white-painted ceilings, anticipating what are the things waiting for her, for the next three days of staying in Paris. Excitement dominated her heart this time, finally sinking to her mind that she is close from fulfilling her dreams of going to her dream destination. 

"Make it count, Raquel" she advised to herself. 

A loud rang of her cell phone made her rise up from her bed, an unknown number.

"Yes?" she responded 

"Raquel.." a deep familiar voice that she will always recognize, Sergio 

"Hmmm.. what do you need? Are you getting better?" she asked. 

"Yes, I'm getting better, I just called, because I want to apologize, maybe you felt uncomfortable." his genuine sense of apology travelled from his phone going through her ears. 

"No, I'm okay." she uttered. "See you, tomorrow." 

"See you" she hung up the phone, not wanting the conversation to go elsewhere. 

She packed the necessary things she need for three long days, her clothes, some hygiene necessities, medicine and first aid kit in case, and the highlight of her wardrobe, the golden dress she can't wait to wear anything happens, trying her best to fit everything inside a large black luggage. The deep feeling of exhilaration elevated from her heart, going through the top of her head, imagining amazing things that might happen, but these imaginations disappeared when she thought, what if she messed up again? 

[...] 

Waking up early is truly a skill, she barely slept from yesterday's aftermath. Everything still feels surreal for Raquel, but she thought that this trip might be life's way of giving her a break from everything. She took a shower and put on her black slacks and white turtle neck topped with a black blazer. Slowly pulling her massive luggage out of the door, she sighed heavily, bracing herself to what could possibly happen. Soon, waving a cab going to Dulce Amore.  


As she stepped inside the company doors, she immediately projected her mind of going to the kitchen, to say goodbye to her workmates that will be left in the company. 

"Be careful, Raquel." Monica smiled at her and gave her a tight hug

"Thank you," she smiled back 

"Hmm.. Raquel, have a nice trip. It's a shame that I can't join you" Daniel uttered. 

"That's okay, we will back for like three days." she smiled "Raquel, the bus is already waiting for us, come on" 

Silene shouted from the kitchen door. They shared their final glances as Raquel slowly disappeared from the kitchen, Silene waited her from the door and grabbed her hand. Outside the company are two large red busses, with labels "Dulce Aroma", probably the buses they use for business trips and global events like this, Silene leaded her inside the bus but she was having a hard time carrying her heavy luggage to the bus door stairs, a hand from her behind suddenly appeared, with seemingly strong arms, effortlessly carrying her luggage, she turned her head and saw Sergio, wearing only a pair of denim pants and white shirt with sleeves rolled up. This is such a God-tier outfit, she thought. She remained motionless for few minutes just staring how can a person be so attractive with such plain combination of colors.

"There's a luggage compartment down here" he laughed

"Oh, I didn't see. I'm sorry" she smiled 

"Let me take care of that" he offered while pulling Raquel's luggage placing it inside a luggage compartment in between the two side wheels of the bus. She went inside the bus, trying to a find a comfortable seat, she sat on the left, seventh row seat, settling herself beside the bus window, placing her purple shoulder bag on her lap.

Few minutes, Sergio headed inside of the bus, trying to find where she was sitting. Behind him was Berlin, waiting for him to sit down. As he continuously stare at the seats, filled with their staff, organizers and board members she saw Raquel, staring at the window, seating on the seventh row, behind Silene and Agatha's seat, ,he made his way going to her direction.

"You want to be alone?" he said while sitting beside Raquel She was shocked when Sergio placed himself beside her.

"No, not at all. You can stay" she replied without looking at him, biting her lower lip 

"Then I'll stay, if you say so" Sergio smiled. 

Articulating the words he uttered, she smiled in her mind, pleading Sergio to stay with her life, as much as he can. The bus started when they realized that the spaces and seats behind and beside them are still available, this fact added to their awkward silence, only deep inhales can be heard between them. Few hours of sightseeing the roads, highways and tunnels, Raquel settled herself to seize the serenity lying behind the ambiance of the surrounding, the trees waving in the air, the cars passing by theirs, the sun rays hitting herself infrequently. A sudden movement caught her attention, Sergio grabbing a pair of earphones from his pocket, plugging it to his phone while inserting the ear buds to both of his ears, this gesture allowed Raquel to give herself peace of mind and calmness, lessening the presence of discomfort between them. 

So close, yet so distant, being separated by this tiny gap of seat, none of them dared to utter any single word or phrase, as if they both never existed. Time to time, Raquel can still see him with her peripheral vision, still commending how he looks so handsome with casual clothes, while Sergio threw numerous glance towards her. They set forth to Air Europa, one of the popular airports for flights around Europe, Sergio stood up from his chair still with his earphones, she followed him afterwards. 

[...]

Inside the plane, Sergio and Raquel got the consecutive seats of 21 and 22, Raquel was still having difficulties in carrying her luggage, what more if she will carry it to the luggage compartment, by herself. 

"Just give me that" Sergio clicked his tongue while carrying again Raquel's luggage on top space above their seat. 

"Thanks" she replied biting her lower lip while seating on number 21 beside a plane window.  


Finally breaking off the silence, Sergio removed one of his earphone and offered it to Raquel. She was half-shocked, by his action, but she grabbed the earphone and nodded to him. 

If I could fly- One Direction, a song of love and false hope, played in shuffle, resembling a feeling of when someone became a huge part of your life, that the things you thought are incapable of saying, feeling and doing you tend to say, feel and do when she is around. The act of striving to stick yourself together, even if the world is showing multitudes of aversion and difficulty. They sighed in sync when the first line started.

If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you  
I think I might give up everything, just ask me to  
Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless. 

The greater the sacrifice, the greater the love, Raquel thought to herself, hearing the first line. Realizing that if she continue being distant, Sergio's live will continue living in peace, he don't deserve to be loved by someone who can only cause trouble and misfortunes. Might as well, just wait for the time when the feeling fades and everything will be better- a sacrifice. 

Wishing to have wings, a stupid dream of Sergio, that if Raquel tries to run away from her anymore, he can just fly with his wings and chase her. He knows for sure, that he is beyond ready to ruin himself, everything he built for his life and reputation for a lot of years, lose its value when Raquel entered her life- a sacrifice.  


For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
For your eyes only. 

Raquel's way of sacrifice is a slow process of destructing herself, making another inch away from Sergio, is wasting another minute, another chance and possibility of knowing how mutual their feelings are. For Sergio, his act of offering is the most innocent way of suicide- giving up another crucial part of his life, his career, his image, might end up with the consequence of losing himself, but if loving Raquel will be the cause of his death, dying has never been this exciting. 

None of them moved, just having their own interpretations of the never-ending songs, not minding how miles apart they are from the ground. The universe colluded this time, for them to know the song that summed up everything.  


I can feel your heart inside of mine, I feel it, I feel it  
I've been going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it  
Know that I'm just wasting time  
And I hope that you don't run from me

Sighs and inhales are the only present sounds can be heard between them, when the line "you don't run for me", Sergio slowly grabbed Raquel's hand which were resting on top of her lap. 

"Don't run, Raquel" he said while maintaining his sight in front of him, he held her tightly 

As he held her hand, she did the same with her breath, not exhaling any carbon dioxide combusting inside of her lungs, it feels like an electric current waved all throughout her body, she expected herself to pulled away, thinking that someone might see them, but she suddenly felt the longing and yearning for those four hours of being silent and motionless. She intertwined her fingers with Sergio, and they both sighed, not making any eye contact finally letting go of any form of discomfort. 

"I won't" Raquel bravely replied while swallowing and biting her lip 

They stayed holding hands for the rest of the trip, only savoring the moment of being close. She smiled in delight, and looked at him. Their eyes talked with seem to be a secret language only them can understand. 

[...] 

"Your apartment is on room 205" he said while giving Raquel her room key and invitation. 

"And yours?" she asked 

"Just in front of your door" he winked, heading towards the elevator, but Raquel called him again when she realize that he was carrying her luggage, she followed him and entered the elevator. 

"Excuse me, but you are carrying my stuff" she said 

"Your tiny body can even lift this for a second" he smiled 

"You sexist" she mocked 

"That's not sexism, that's the truth, and why are you even complaining. I'll bring this to your room." he raised his brows 

"Fine, thank you." she stood still beside him 

Whenever Sergio is present, things that can be done in few seconds seem to be in slow motion. The elevator finally stopped at 11th floor, their room floor.

Fitting the key, inside the door hole, Sergio is waiting behind her, when the door finally opens, Sergio assisted her, by handling her luggage. 

"Thanks" she awkwardly said 

"That's not nothing" waving his hand. 

She slowly move the door, but Sergio stopped him, hindering his hands inside the open space, Raquel peeked and he grabbed her hand, closing their proximity, and kissed gently her cheeks. 

Her pupils dilated and face became pale, she swallowed dry, trying not to giggle and smile. 

"See you, later. The theater is in the lobby be there at 6pm, bye" he hurriedly said and left leaving Raquel in deep shock and astonishment. 

[...] 

And this is where the fun begins, Raquel is now bombarded with thousand of thoughts, creating a complete fiasco inside her head, not only butterflies but everything that has wings, flying around her stomach, consuming the little remains of confidence within her.  
"Okaaay, Raquel. Just breathe okay. You can do this" she said to herself 

Rushing through the bathroom, she took a quite longer shower, brushed her teeth and wipe herself with a clean hotel towel. Ste stared at the dress for a while, thinking about three things, one, what if she will be overdressed in the event, two, what if she messed up, tripped with her heels, spilled a drink in her dress and lastly, how Sergio would react to her. A sudden knock on the door stopped her from her thoughts. 

"Hey?" obviously Silene's voice 

"For a second" then she opened the door 

"What do you need?" Raquel asked 

"Hmm.. Agatha and I decided if you just need help, because we heard that you will attend the conference" Agatha nodded behind Silene 

Shocked and happy Raquel responded "Really? That would be great actually" 

They headed inside the room, Silene carrying a small bag filled with different make ups.  
"Your dress, Raquel is so stunning, where did you get this? Silene asked. 

"I didn't, Mr. Marquina bought it." Raquel answered. 

"This is the first time Sergio became like this" Agatha said. 

"What do you mean?" Raquel asked. 

"He never really enjoy being with someone, especially you as a dietician, seeing his personal matter and boundaries. He was never been like this, he hates anything that involves other people" 

"Is that so? Well, that's a good change for him." she replied innocently 

"Are you getting well together?" Agatha asked 

"Yeah, everything's fine" she lied. 

Putting on a little concealer to her eyebags, just enough to cover her dark circles, adding a black and brown combination of eyeshadows to partner the dress with a smokey eye, intensified by a dark black eyeliner in her lower lash lines, Silene added a little blush then soon finalizing the look with a powerful classic red matte lipstick. 

"And we are done" Silene screamed 

"Thank you so much guys, I can say I look a lot better with what you did" Raquel humbly replied 

"You are really beautiful, Raquel. We are leaving now, we still have to do our jobs here, see you later and enjoy the night" Agatha complimented. 

[...]

A door apart, Berlin is slowly stroking Sergio's hair with a thin hair comb, Sergio fixing his bow tie. 

"You really look handsome, hermanito" Berlin complimented 

"You too" he returned the compliment

[...] 

A scenic set-up with dazzling golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings full of renaissance inspired paintings, of different flowers- this is how Maison de Fleur looks like, a rendezvous of class, sophistication and aesthetic. Wine glasses in every person's hands, with fancy pair of suits, tuxedo and extravagant dresses. Hordes for moving people, having little chit chats and elegant conversations in multiple languages, English, Spanish, French and others. The atmosphere was filled with different aroma, the different smells pure richness and luxury. The bustling aura of the place became more lively, as cameras start flashing and beaming when Sergio and Berlin arrived in the event. Some of their worldwide ambassadors went towards them and they shared greetings and gestures of welcome. 

This wasn't the highlight for Sergio's evening, while talking to some important people of their company,, his mind flying away, trying to find if Raquel has already arrived, then his world suddenly turned in slow motion. 

Slowly walking with her silver high heels, Sergio's eyes followed the slit of Raquel's dress, adoring her perfectly toned legs, lights being illuminated with smallest pieces of glitters on her dress, the sparkles and glimmers matched perfectly to the golden vibe of the surrounding. Other men, can't take away their eyes to Raquel, which made Sergio a bit intimidated with himself. If and only if he don't control himself, his jaw might drop on the floor as he secretly thought of different forms of extolment and praises, to the imperfect but seemingly impeccable features of Raquel, her hair slightly curled, giving another dimension to her face, Raquel shyly smiled at him when she looked, going towards where he stand everything in the place don't matter to Sergio, he just want to grab her waist and dance until the night is over. How can a woman stop a man's world- exceptional beauty. She don't have the most lavish dress, but she pulled it out so fascinating and stunning. 

"Hi" she said shyly smiling 

"Hi" he said while his mouth still ajar from the perfect view 

"You look..good today. Well, I am you're naturally good but yeah, your dress perfect today" she complimented biting her lip 

"H-how can I say this, but Raquel you look so perfect tonight" he smiled and swallowed 

"Thanks" she said 

"May I?" he said while extending his arms leading Raquel to the seats near the stage 

[...] 

The program started by exhibiting the achievements and success of Dulce Aroma all throughout the globe, with different ambassadors of different countries made their speech, and there was Sergio, with his palms sweating while making heavy pants and breaths. 

"Is there a problem?" Raquel asked sitting beside him 

"No, I'm just a little nervous" he said 

The lights went off, only having a white spotlight in the center of the stage , in the standing podium waiting for Sergio to deliver his words of gratitude. As the host is introducing him with his success and contributions to the company, Raquel held his hands. 

"You can do it, Sergio" she smiled 

It took only three four words for Sergio to destroy all his inhibitions and self-doubt, for once in a long while, Raquel called him Sergio, it hit him differently now, he breathe slowly and intertwined her fingers with Raquel, wishing that the host will take a longer time, but nothing lasts forever. He agonizingly broke off with Raquel's hand and stood up in the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I wouldn't make this long, but with the three years my brother and I run this company, I must say that it changed the way I looked at success, everything you dream of, can be possible with hard work, passion and dedication. And most importantly, faith to yourself and the people that makes you stronger and tougher each day" He looked at Raquel, who is smiling, seem to be really proud and happy for him. "I would like to present a toast for my father, this company and to everyone who is exerting their 100 perfect effort for this business. Let's all enjoy the night, everyone." he raised a wine glass and drank it, while the sound of crowds clapping meandered in his ears. 

Suddenly, a sound of a slow piano instrumental of Iron and Wine hit, Flightless Bird, American Mouth played.Some of the people started dancing with their partners in slow and very rhythmic way, for some as uncoordinated like Sergio, only a strong liquor can let him out his dancing skills, but he dared to go in Raquel's direction, about to ask her to dance, but before he could, a tall French man, invited Raquel to the center to dance. What makes it more painful is that Raquel agreed to dance with another man. He watched them turning in slow circles, swaying their hips.  


Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big bill looming

A flightless bird, he must be. Just like how Icarus lost his wax wings by flying closer to sun, maybe this is how jealousy feels like, falling deeply waiting your body to hit the ground. As they finished dancing, Raquel saw Sergio, with a serious facial expression, so she decided to walk to him. 

"Are you okay?" she said 

"Yeah, I am." he lied not making any eye contact 

"If you're going to ask me to dance, please just don't hesitate, because I'll say yes" she asked, rolling her eyes 

"Really? because I'm like everybody else, why is it so easy for you to flirt with other men, huh?" he frowned 

"That's not flirting. Please, just don't ruin this night." she pleaded 

Anger suddenly disappeared to Sergio's heart just by seeing Raquel, trying to fix their frustrations, and she was right-he thought. This day might never happen again, so might as well, make it count. 

Sergio grabbed her waist and she closed her eyes just by feeling his touches, Raquel intertwined her fingers with Sergio, but it is evident that he was having second-thoughts. 

"Just dance, you don't have to think about anything else, just feel your feet moving" she softly said 

Raquel initiated of swaying their hips, when suddenly a voice behind caught their attention. 

"Raquel" a voice from a girl interrupted their very romantic moment 

She closed her eyes and her lips met "Are you kidding me?" she turned her head to see Laura- a face she don't want to see again. 

"What are you doing here?" Raquel asked while raising her eyebrows 

"Don't be so mad at me, I just went here to tell you that your friends, Silene and Agatha are facing a disaster in the kitchen. Your company can't really foresee events like this, being filled with many people and just sending two workers to make food" Laura smirked 

"What? What happened?" she asked 

"Just see it for yourself" Laura demanded 

"No, she will not go anywhere" Sergio interfered, and not to disrespect you but what are you doing here" he asked to Laura

"Oh, Sergio. Ambassador right?" she smiled and leave them while going to a large crowd sipping her wine 

"I need to help them" Raquel uttered 

"But what about--" Sergio interrupted 

"We can't make a bad impression in the company, besides it would also reflect on you, we can continue this later" she smiled 

"Just be careful" he threw a disconcerted smile 

"I will" she said disappearing from the door going to the kitchen 

[..] 

"What happened?" she entered the kitchen while removing her heels 

"We badly need your help" Silene asked 

"Ms. Laura Martinez sent home the cooks but we still need to make the dessert for the guests and we can't make just by the two of us" Agatha complained 

"Alright. What are we making" she asked, trying her hair in a messy bun and putting on a used apron 

"A French Chocolate Mocha Tiramisu" Silene replied 

Driven with sudden wave of adrenaline rush and pressure, cursing Laura in different languages she knew, she just interrupted a very intimate moment with Sergio and now she have to cook while wearing a 5000 euros worth of dress. They gathered all the necessary ingredients and started mixing some flour, baking powder, mocha cake mix , butter, marscarpone cheese and added a hint of vanilla and bourbon, whisking and mixing as rapid as they can, some of the baking mixture splattered on Raquel's dress, but she didn't care anymore this time. She waited for the mixture to bake inside a large oven, she washed her sweaty face, forgetting that she had put make up on, completely smudging her eyeliner and mascara. On the other counter, Silene is making the chocolate mocha icing while Agatha made the mocha flavored tempered chocolates with flower designs

Assembling the cake mixture in a transparent cocktail glasses, she is also ruining her look, flour is everywhere her dress and face, while her hair started to tussle everywhere. Adding the first layer of spongy cake at the bottom, and adding another layer of the icing Silene made, and adding another layer of the cake, spreading another portion of the icing and, topping off tempered mocha flowers on top for the fancy outcome. They all sighed in relief, after making almost a hundred glasses of tiramisu. Each of them delivering the dessert outside the kitchen, going to the theater. Raquel still on her dress, tried to help them but she was stopped by two men, offering a help to deliver the dessert, she thanked them, but a sudden discomfort fueled around her, so she followed the two men, her suspicions triggered when the two men whispered something odd to Laura who is standing beside the board members of Dulce Aroma, hungrily wanting to taste the dessert. 

As they toast the tiramisu, some of the board members who put a spoonful amount on their mouth, started spitting. Raquel was bewildered with their action, because before she hand the dessert out, she tasted it and it was all fine. She saw Sergio rushing towards the direction of the board members together with other ambassadors and asked what is the problem 

"This tiramisu is filled with salt, this would kill me" a board member complained 

Sergio looked at Raquel, trying to seek some answers on how a dessert turned this salty, everything went inaudible for Raquel, trying to calm herself in this very pressuring situation. 

"I don't know, I tasted it, it was really fine" she defended 

"You made this.. You are the CEO dietician, how could you not measure the right amount of salt?" a board member shouted on her completely humiliating her where other people started looking at the scandalous scene. 

"We can really talk about this, it might be just a small mistake" Sergio pleaded when some of the board members started to leave the event 

Chaos- between her thoughts and feelings, how can an act of kindness and initiative turned this destructive and messy. 

"What happened, Raquel?" Sergio held her arms tightly almost hurting her 

"Didn't you hear what I said, I tasted it, it was fine, I don't know. Two men helped me, and I handed them the glasses and they whispered something to Laura, I don't know but she might bribed them to put salt" 

"Excuse me?" Laura interfered "You can't just blame other people with your poor cooking skills" she smirked 

"Still have the guts to mock me, huh" Raquel went to her direction but Sergio stopped her 

"Just stop, Raquel. Just admit it" Sergio hindered her 

"Are you serious? You're going on her side, she once faked me with a note and you're believing a fucking liar?" she said almost shouting with tears forming around her eyes and she left the event. 

Running away after a heart-shattering and very humiliating scenario, Raquel suddenly wished that the ground would widely open and eat her up, and the fact that Sergio didn't believe her added to the spikes stabbing and nudging in her chest. 

"Do you really do it?" Sergio angrily asked Laura 

"I didn't... Oh, I'm sorry I did" Laura smiled raising an eyebrow to Sergio while leaving 

"What the fuck. Hey... don't go." he tried to follow Laura but his instinct drew his attention to where is Raquel, he ran from the theater going to the kitchen, but all the lights were off, only the lights from the window reflected. He was about to leave when he heard a low sounds of whimper and sobs, he went inside without turning any lights, seeing the dark silhouette of Raquel ducking her head in a table while shedding tears, he did feel guilty and ashamed, but his dignity and pride never matters now, now that he hurt, Raquel once again. 

He tapped Raquel shoulders and offered a blue handkerchief, she refused but Sergio held his hand and placed the handkerchief in her hands, she slowly wiped out her tears, still ducked on the table, she wiped some scattered flour in her dress and creams in her hair strands. She lift her face and he saw Sergio with his apologetic eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Raquel" he apologized 

"That was my mistake, you don't owe me any apology" she brushed off some flour, padding it away. 

"I'm sorry for not believing you, for hurting you again" Sergio kneeled down in front of her, finally seeing her swollen eyes 

"That's fine" she lied 

"No, it's not. I should have trusted you." he reasoned 

"It's fine if you don't" she lied again 

"Raquel, please just listen to me, I really trust you, I really do, and I promise that when something came out from you, I will always believe it" he confessed 

Apologies only heal the surface of scar, but not the pain it stemmed that can still grow inside your heart, but Sergio's voice calm the catastrophes forming inside Raquel, she felt everything. The shame, anger, guilt and complete tiredness and exhaustion. She cried so hard, letting out loud weeping and her voice cracking. Sergio lifted himself to support Raquel, hugging her so tight while she shed her tears. For once, all of her frustrations went out, the hurt and pain. Soon, she calmed herself. 

"Thank you" she smiled while sobbing involuntarily 

"Just stop, crying. It's okay" he comforted 

"No. Not anymore, I've ruined everything" she reasoned 

"No, you didn't, don't blame it to yourself, please. Besides, I still promise that I will dance with you right?" he smiled trying to cheer up Raquel 

"You won't forget right?" she smiled 

"How could I?" he stood up and lending his hands to Raquel and she grab it. Taking out from his pocket, Sergio grabbed his phone and turned on the music, Lover- by Taylor Swift 

"That's very romantic" she smiled as she stood up still feeling weak and weary 

They sighed as the music starts playing, they closed their distance when Sergio gently held her waist and lifted his hands, Raquel intertwined her fingers and hold onto him really tight. Sergio lowered his face to her forehead, already touching. 

We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January This is our place, we make the rules And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

Her knees starting to tremble but Sergio's strong grip on her is what keeps her standing still. They swayed slowly in the music, unbothered if they are on beat or their movements is following the same melody. The slow and very romantic tune the song, made them seize the moment, the intimacy and togetherness. No feeling of awkwardness of discomfort arrived, only the longing and anticipation of each other's touches dominated the small, dark kitchen area.

Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home You're my, my, my, my lover

Forever is truly a lie, which everyone seems to believe, there is no such thing as forever, never ending. It is always the things that happen from the beginning and end is what gives our lives the feeling of eternity. Their slow turns and circles made the scene more romantic, throwing smiles and making eye contacts.

Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? With every guitar string scar on my hand I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue All's well that ends well to end up with you Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover 

If Raquel's tiny body can fit inside Sergio's heart, he would probably keep her there for the rest of his life. Only Raquel can make him this high without smoking, make him drunk without drinking and seeing without believing, and this feeling is what matters to him, to be this close to Raquel.

"Please, stay with me" he asked Raquel 

She only hummed, still enduring the tiredness she felt. "Yes" is all she can assert and her knees suddenly tremble from the enervation. But he hold him close and lift her up, placing her two feet above his feet, feeling all of her weight and hearing the loud pumps inside of her chest.

"I don't want this to wear off, I don't want to ignore this, this desire to feel alive, I have never felt this strongly" he uttered

His confessions received no reply, rather, Raquel leaned her forehead to his shoulders. He just sighed, maybe Raquel isn't ready yet to say anything with him, but he isn't done yet.

"Raquel, you're the only one who gives meaning to my life. And I'm so sorry for hurting you this way, you don't deserve any of this, Raquel. I don't want you to leave, not now. Because I love you," he took a deep breath trying to articulate the fact that he admitted, that he had fallen in love with her. Another no response, that made him feel intimidated and disappointed and then she felt Raquel's hand lightly went down, and her weight getting heavier and heavier.

"Raquel" he asked

But he received no response, he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her lightly to see her face, but her eyes was closed, seemed unconscious

"Hey, Raquel." he tapped her face but she's not responding.

He had no choice but to lift Raquel, her head leaning on his chest while his hands are at the back of her knees and her middle back. He was worried and perplexed, asking why she fainted, is that how tiring this day was? or is it because he admitted that he's in love with her.

He rushed her inside of his apartment, laying her carefully on his bed. Trying to make her breathe, as stable as possible. Even though he didn't like it, he started taking off her gown, for her to feel more comfortable, seeing her in a pair of black bra and panties, but thinking of other thoughts is really inappropriate at this time, he thought. He grabbed one of his t shirt and tried to make Raquel wear it, while she stayed only with her underwear, Sergio placed a blanket to cover her, and let her rest.

Timing is key, when you are about to let out a crucial feeling or a confession, patience is a needed component, forcing yourself in a very bad timing, might just mess everything up.

"Just breathe, Raquel. Breathe" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite part so far? You can comment it down 😻 I would like to see it. Thank you so much x


	12. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are doing fine. I can't sleep because I badly wanted to update another chapter for you all. I editted some of my previous chapters and omg that's a lot of mistakes but yeah, i'm so sorry :(((( 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to one of my fave moots, Angel, for giving me motivations to write. I hope I made you smile with this one. 
> 
> You can follow me on @sungoddes181 on twitter for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_
> 
> Someone dmed me if I cook, yes! I really love cooking which gives me another reason to love this fic. I have so many plans in store for this fic so please stay 😩
> 
> thank you   
> love x

Trust is always considered as the basic foundation of any relationship, it has to be pure and mutual, it's hard to give it but it takes a simple mistake to lose it. Energy and intuition never lie, but how can someone be so idiotic, giving another hint of trust and reliance just because of feeling- stupid. 

Heavy pants and irregular breaths alarmed Sergio, immediately drawing his attention towards Raquel, tilting her head from side to side while sweating insanely. All the flashes of yesterday, trapped inside her mind, all the vivid images of trauma and sufferings, the combination of all the negative emotions, a human is capable to feel, only with just one person, Alberto. All the lacerations of her deep and dark past, has been playing in her mind, cutting another series of deep cuts and scars. A memory that is ought to be buried and forgotten has been reborn by herself. How could she escape- if the person that keeps on holding onto something that she should let go, is only herself? 

"Raquel?" he worriedly said, tapping her face trying to wake her up 

"Don't touch me" she shouted while pushing Sergio away, still her eyes shut and heavily panting, causing her to insanely sweat. 

"Raquel, please. Open your eyes. Look at me, look at me" he uttered while shaking her arms, trying to wake her from an intense nightmare 

She opened her eyes, looking at the sides of the bed, and finally looking at Sergio on top of her, while holding her arms. 

"Oh, God. You're awake." Sergio heavily sighed, tightly embracing Raquel, who is still discombobulated from what just happened. 

"What happened?" she asked while drawing her arms closer to Sergio, sealing the hug, while trying to respire as much as she could. 

"You had a nightmare" he uttered still not breaking from the embrace 

"Everything feels so real, it was real" she shakily replied while holding on tighter to Sergio. 

"It's not Raquel, I'm here." he tried to comfort her by lifting his face and smiling towards her 

"What happened?" she asked once again as she looked at Sergio still wearing the same clothes he wore from the conference 

"You fainted.. and I didn't have the choice but to bring you here, you were so exhausted and you had this nightmare, and I can't risk a second not looking at you" 

She tried to comprehend what he just said, as sudden flashbacks of how messed up things happened last night were, hit her, but she can’t take out the fact that Sergio never had the chance to even change his clothes just because he was watching over her. 

"I'm so sorry, for ruining that night, I promise you, I didn't do it on purpose" she explained while tears formed around the corner of her eyes 

"Raquel, we talked about this, I know you didn't, it's okay, you don't have to blame yourself on things you didn't do" he comforted 

"Did we talk about it?" 

"Hmm.. wait you didn't remember? We danced in the kitchen and I told you that I.." he stopped 

"Yeah. I remember the dance but I was so tired, I'm sorry for not hearing what you said" she said 

"Really? You didn't hear it?" he asked with his disappointed face all the courage he tried to put on his face to finally confess to Raquel, shattered into tiny pieces. 

"I didn't, what did you say?" she innocently asked 

"No, that's nothing. I just said that I believe you, because I trust you" he lied 

"I'm so sorry for making another mess, for bringing me here, for involving you from my personal matters" she sighed 

"You wanna talk about your dream, I can listen and promise to keep up" he smiled 

"No, I'm fine" she lied, trying to get up in the bed, as she felt ashamed from seeing herself only wearing her underwear and one of his shirt, she looked at herself from top to bottom and looked at Sergio 

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to do it, but I thought you can breathe more" he preceded before she speaks 

"No, that's really fine, and I should be thanking you, but I can't go out only wearing this" she smiled 

"Then don't go" Sergio gently smiled back 

"We can't just stay here, no one should know. Besides, my room is just in front, I could just run" she worriedly said 

"Mind to stay just for breakfast?" he smiled "Maybe you fainted because you haven't eaten anything and you overworked yourself" he added. 

"But I experienced a lot more stressful works before compared last night, how could I just fainted?" she asked in a perplexed tone. 

A sudden rush of thoughts popped out of Sergio's mind, if that was the case, how could she just passed out? His forehead started wrinkling and his eyes narrowing towards Raquel. Remembering the scenarios of his birthday, how they recklessly had sex in the couch, he jumped into a conclusion that- no this can't be happening, finally shrugging the idea. 

"Is it possible that you're pregnant?" he asked 

"No, that's not possible, I'm taking my birth control?" she reasoned out 

"Really? Do contraceptives failed at times?" he worriedly said 

"I don't know, but it never happened" she replied 

"But we can't just risk that with that kind of certainty" he frowned 

"Why? Afraid of responsibilities, huh?" Raquel sarcastically smirked

"No, it's not that, I just don't want another reason for you to stay away from me again" he confessed 

Everything about his honesty and uprightness always caught Raquel, a game that she would always lose. She submerged herself to the feeling of Sergio, not wanting her to leave, to stay with her whatever cost, to stay with her no matter what it risks. 

"I'll take a pregnancy test, if you want to, okay" she calmed herself 

"Thank you." he smiled back "Again, please stay" he pleaded 

"Okay, fine. I will" she smiled shyly. 

She threw a questioned look in her eyes as Sergio went closer to the door, initiating that he's leaving. 

"Where are you going?" she asked 

"Just stay here, I'll be back" he smiled disappearing through the door. 

Confusion still bothered Raquel, trying to formulate a possible reason why he went out? maybe, he will go to a convenient store and buy their breakfast, she thought. But how can he will just go outside, still wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie, she thought and smiled. Few minutes had passed, when he went back, carrying a basket filled with bunch of different vegetables and meat only spinach, string beans and potatoes she can recognize. 

"What an actual heck, I will still cook your food? You can just ask the hotel cafeteria to cook" she sighed in disbelief 

"Who said you will cook?" he smiled as he continued his way to the kitchenette. 

She suddenly remembered how he once begged her to stay by asking her to cook, she started cursing Sergio in various ways, pressing her lips together while her hands started forming fists, but she just smiled and crossed her arms.

"Mr. Marquina, if you're not aware, I just caught you with your own words" she smiled while raising one of her brows 

"What?" he turned his head 

"Remember when you begged me to stay because you don't know how to cook?" she smiled sarcastically. 

"Well.. hmm.. I just learned cooking" he lied. 

"Liar" she directly said 

"Okay, fine. I just went out of any excuses? Are you happy now? Am I feeding your ego?" he smiled sarcastically and went towards the small kitchen. 

She smiled back as she settled back to the mattress, only sitting on the edge of the bed while trying to reminisce what just happened last night, how it went somehow smooth and perfect, how it went beyond her expectations just by seeing Sergio wearing such a formal clothes, his hotness mirrored by the colors of black and red, she closed her eyes as her fascinations went further by admiring how handsome he was the last night, his arms holding her, as the silky texture of his tuxedo touched her skin. How badly she wished she didn't pass out, so she can spend more hours just adoring him. Eliminating the thoughts going inappropriate, Sergio called her at the kitchen where she soon followed. 

"Ms. Murillo, my egocentric dietician, you can now have your breakfast" he chuckled 

"Mr. Marquina, my stubborn and bumptious, boss, thank you" she rolled her eyes as she get the plate with a stewed beef mixed with carrots, string beans and baby potatoes with some sort of orange sauce with a side dish of some sauteed button mushrooms with onion and garlic. 

She took a spoonful amount of the beef stew and was impressed on how delicious and flavorful it is, she never tasted something like this, the beef is tender and juicy, while the vegetables were cooked just right, not too raw and not too soggy. 

"This is impressive, not bad" she smiled 

"Really?" he smiled back 

"Yes, but it's a little bland, but it tastes really good" she complimented 

A loud knock on the door, shocked them that they almost jumped. A voice from Berlin travelled from outside and meandered towards their ears, Raquel exhaled loudly while Sergio hurriedly covered her mouth with his hands. They looked at each other, with worried and nervous eyes. 

"For a minute" he shouted 

He grabbed Raquel towards the bathroom and hid her. He went to the door and opened it slightly, just enough to fit his head. 

"What is taking you so long?" Berlin asked. 

"I was cooking" he lied and smiled nervously 

"You're cooking? There is a cafeteria on the lobby, and if I'm not mistaken, you have your dietician" he questioned 

"I just want to cook for myself, I don't want to disturb, Raquel” he lied again 

"Where is she?" Berlin interrogated 

"I don't know" he pretended like he don't even care 

"I'll check her on her room" Berlin uttered 

"No, you don't have to. She might be sleeping, she was really exhausted" he defensively reasoned out 

"Okay, I won't disturb your dietician" while making a gesture of two quotation marks to the word dietician 

"Here we go again" Sergio rolled his eyes 

"But, by the way, I heard what happened last night, is she okay?" Berlin showed a genuine concern 

"I hope so, but she didn't do it. Laura did" he defended her 

"Oh.. my handsome little brother" tapping his shoulders "But you have to fix this, I am telling you if you want to live peacefully, just don't let Laura get another inch closer to Raquel" Berlin smiled 

"I know, and I will. But please just leave, I'm having my breakfast" he frowned 

"Alright" as Berlin stepped backwards the door and left 

[...] 

"That was close" Raquel sighed. They headed back to the table and continued eating while having a casual conversations, Sergio trying to hide the fact that he missed the chance of admitting his feelings to Raquel, he gathered his thoughts, but still seeking for a perfect timing, thinking how long he could hold it back. 

"I really need to go back" she smiled 

"Yeah, you really need. Just put back the dress just for the meantime" he smiled. 

"You too, change your clothes." she smiled back 

"I'm taking a shower, I still need to visit the conference hall later, just checking the sales report" 

"Oh, take care, and thank you for the breakfast" she thanked him, slowly walking out of the kitchen, going to the bed. She got the dress full of flour and bake stains, and she removed Sergio's shirt when Sergio suddenly went out of the kitchen. She immediately covered her chest with the removed shirt. 

"Stop it, you just had a breakfast with me while wearing just your underwear" he smiled crossing his arms, leaning to the wall 

"Shut up, turn around, you pervert" she mocked 

"A pervert, look who's undressing inside a man's room" he smiled back and finally turning his back against Raquel 

She slowly dressed herself, putting her feet one at a time in the dress and lifting it up from her knees, going to her hips up to her chest, she tried to zip the dress on her back but she can't reach the upper part of the zipper. 

"Can you help me with this?" she asked 

"Am I supposed to turn now?" he smiled 

"I can't reach the zipper" she complained 

He went towards her direction, her back turned against him, a sudden shiver went down her spine as his feather-light fingers touched her bare skin, she closed her eyes and bite her lips. He draw himself closer to her back that she can feel his breathe bumping to her nape, creating chills inside her. He lifted the zipper in a very anticipating slow motion, and held her waist with two hands and he put his head closer to her ears. 

"Take care" he whispered 

Raquel wished she could stay with him like that, she slowly brushed his hands from her waist and faced him. 

"You too." she smiled awkwardly and headed outside the door without looking at him  


[...] 

"Paris, is really great, Alicia" she smiled while talking to Alicia in a loudspeaker phone while she's dressing herself with a white mid-length dress with little flower patterns. 

"I wish I could go there too" Alicia responded 

"For Paris or for Berlin?" Raquel teased while sitting on the edge of her bed 

"Shut up, but I'm really happy for you, carino" 

"Thank you, Alicia, but about yesterday, everything was just a mess and I just.." she was interrupted by a loud knock on her room 

"I'll call you back" she turned off her phone and opened the door and shocked when Sergio was standing in front of her, wearing only a pair of black pants and white plain long sleeves with a black tie. His simplicity is a form of aesthetic to Raquel's eyes. 

"Hey" she shyly greeted 

"Can you come with me? I need to show you something" he directly asked 

"Hmmm. No problem, just wait for a minute" she lightly closed the door and she jumped out of excitement inside, trying not to make any noise, but she brought back her serious face and fix herself in front of a long body-length mirror and went outside. They went to the a large room with wide wooden tables with different perfumes and their names. Sergio welcomed Raquel and they leaned closed to the perfumes. 

"Is this the entire collection of Dulce Aroma" she asked with excitement in her eyes 

"Yes, and we are still planning to add more" he smiled back as she watched Raquel roamed around the area, smelling the different perfumes. 

"We name our scents based from where we got the important flowers, extracting every scent from every continent" he added 

Now, it makes a massive sense for Raquel to remember the flower books on his office shelf, the flower paintings in Dulce Aroma building and his profound knowledge about flowers. She smiled by the fascination. 

"Come on, try this one, this one is Tokyo, from Wisteria flowers of Japan, lilac-colored flowers, some of the species is hard to work with, some of them are poisonous especially for cats and dogs. 

"This one is not bad at all, but it has this clove scent but not too strong" she replied 

"This one is Nairobi, from carnations of Kenya, red in color and it has a very sophisticated rosy smell, I like this quite but it smells more feminine." he smiled as she watched her smelling the perfume 

"I like this one, it's simple but it smells really nice" 

"This one is Rio, we named this from the camellia flowers of Brazil, this one smells a little lemony and citrusy" 

"I don't like this one, it's a bit strong for me" she honestly replied 

"On this side is, Denver, made from Colorado blue colombine, a rare type of flower with golden pistils, it has a very soft flowery scent with a hint of spice. This one is quite expensive because you can't just pick blue colombine in Colorado" he explained 

"This one is fine, it's a conserved scent" she smiled 

He continued explaining the scents of Stockholm from hibiscus flowers of Sweden, Bogota made up of orchids from Columbia, Moscow, made up from camomile flowers of Russia. Helsinki consists of extracted scents from bellflowers of Finland, Oslo, made up of Norwegian roses and Marseille their newest scent from Parisian lilies. She smelled the scents one by one and was impressed with the diversity of the company to cater different amazing scents, since scent is something subjective and will depend on someone's personal taste. 

"This one is Berlin's favorite, and also, one of our best sellers, Palermo, extracted from Italian jasmines. It has this rich and sweet flowery scent, which he considered as something aphrodisiac for most women" he chuckled 

"Hm.... this one is nice. and very attractive" she smiled 

"And... this one is my favorite scent, Lisbon, made from sunflowers of Portugal, it doesn't smell flowery, rather something that reminds me of honey with a clean scent. It's simple but it's fresh and just right" he smiled 

"Hmm.. you really have a good taste in perfumes, I like this one also" she smiled back 

He crossed his arms and went closer to Raquel, she stepped a little backwards while her face is showing a question mark, with her eyes widen and forehead wrinkling. 

"What?" she asked awkwardly 

"A dietician who knows how to cook, must have a very sharp sense of smell, right?"

"Yeah, and what now?" she innocently asked 

"Tell me what perfume I am wearing now" he smiled crossing his arms 

"Such an easy game of a CEO" she confidently replied as she stepped forward reaching closer to him, she lowered her head in front of his collar as she draw her nose closer, Sergio ducked his head and kissed her forehead. 

Shocked by the unexpected move, she froze and she seemed to lose all her existing senses, her ability to recognize scents disappeared, as she was drowned with an electric feeling of mixed emotions- shock and gratefulness, coming all at once. 

"What is it, Ms. Murillo?" he teased while holding the stiff arms of Raquel 

"Hmmm.. I wasn't.. able to smell it" she reasoned out while stuttering 

"Maybe I should get a little closer" he grinned while putting his face almost an inch away from Raquel, she froze like an ice but her inside was burning like a forest fire, the contrast of her feelings can be heard with the loud and fast beats of her chest and her hands slightly shaking.

Sergio grabbed Raquel’s waist and pulled her closer to him, she closed her eyes as he started to close their distance, finally stopping when his forehead touched her. He lowered his face and slanted it, he closed his eyes and sealed their proximity with a gentle kiss. No one dared to move, just savoring the moment of this intimacy, filled with gentleness and softness. Raquel still trying to recognize the scent but his kisses was so intoxicating, distracting her in various ways. Sergio started moving his head, in sync with his lips, gently sucking her lower lip. Raquel pulled away, and she blushed. 

“I.. I don’t have to smell it, it’s obviously Lisbon, because you said it’s your favorite” she awkwardly replied not making any eye contact .

“Nice logic, Mr. Murillo” he smiled widely 

“You really like teasing, huh?” she smirked 

“To be honest, no. But seeing you suddenly change your mood whenever I go closer to you, is like a drug to me, it’s so addictive” he chuckled 

“I’m a good player in teasing” she smiled confidently 

“But I always win” he smiled back 

“Look who’s getting self-centered” she crossed her arms 

“Then try me” Sergio challenged.

Her arms went down, she started walking slowly in front of Sergio, not taking her eyes off him, she circled around him while her arms travelled around his shoulders, Sergio tried to keep his composure but when she gets closer to his side, he felt a sudden tingle to his stomach, making him hard. Raquel faced him with a dark and flirty pair of eyes, while roaming her light hands to his chest, doing downwards to his stomach, down to his hips, she’s starting to kneel in front of him as Sergio shut his eyes, constructing an idea about the closest place for him to hold her, then suddenly she stopped, as his excited and hard member formed a bulge around his pants, she smiled and got up. 

“Did I win?” Raquel smiled 

“That’s cheating” he frowned, with a disappointed face

“That’s almost nothing” she boastfully uttered

“Okay, you won this time, Ms. Murillo” he smiled back 

“I’ll get going now, thank you for this, I learned a lot of things” she shyly uttered 

“Yeah, be careful. And Raquel, I really need to be sure you’re not pregnant” he smiled back.

“Yeah, I’m certain, It won’t happen” she left after giving him a comforting smile 

Trust is only given to those people who are worthy to be trusted. For a woman filled with mysteries and traumas, how was it possible to start building small blocks of trust with someone you’re not sure with, opening another chapter of your life with someone you’re not sure if you will reach your happy ending. Would it be worth it this time? Or will it end up just like the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love youuu all so much, your positive feedbacks and dms are so sweet ;((((


	13. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, good day everyone. This chapter is one of my personal favorites. I always finish writing in one sitting because my attention span isn't that long, I also lose my internest on things so quickly but I am giving all my heart to this story. And I still have so many plans for this fic :((
> 
> I'm so sorry for all the errors of this chapter. I am so tired from all these workbooks. Thankfully, I still made it :((( 
> 
> You can follow me @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ on twitter
> 
> A little reward for everyone who waited for this update, hahahaha 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing people who left kudos and gave their positive feedbacks :((( your support gives me another motivation to continue writing even though I'm not really good at it. 
> 
> thank you  
> love x

Unconditional love is a pure myth, no one sacrifices for love, not dealing with a certain condition. Love requires something in return, a debt to pay and a loan to give back, serving different angles of odds and hindrances, to equate the worth of the "love" you are fighting for. A battlefield no one leaves without a scar nor a cut, and a warzone no one leaves without losing something. Triumph and victory can be only felt once the bleeding stopped gushing out, knowing the wounds were worth the pain. 

A soft bubble sound ringtone, woke Sergio from his seem to be heavenly and delicate dreams, with the main protagonist of his life, Raquel. Refreshing himself with the intense teasing and playful taunting with her yesterday. As someone, who possessed an outmoded and old-fashioned routine of living, his disbelief of the sudden change of his treatment to other people, bothered him. Change is truly constant- he thought. How can a woman, moved his world from being listed to the most awkward person and suddenly underlined to the list of men who badly wants to press his lips to a woman. 

Stupidity might be love's greatest postulate, a general truth but difficult to bear, Sergio never really planned to put his world in a woman's hand, and that unravels life's greatest enigma, by finding something you weren't even looking for, appearing in the most unexpected time and place. He drawn his eyes towards his phone screen and his pupils widen as he saw Raquel's name with an unread text. 

"It's negative" Raquel texted a few minutes ago 

A jolt of relief and solace dominated his heart, finding that Raquel is not pregnant, this reassurance is not for him to feel obligated to reciprocate his feeling towards her, rather, he don't want to foster another relationship, while leaving their own status as something unlabelled. Having a child is Sergio's biggest what if, but he wants to do things right, he don't want to develop something out of impulse and sense of urgency. Most importantly, he don't want his ties with Raquel to mold just for the sake of accountability. 

"Nice, to know that. Good morning" he replied back 

Just a door apart, Raquel sighed in comfort, even her wasn't ready for this thing, thinking that women and their ability to bear life, should not be used as an excuse to grow any kind of relationship without mutuality. A loud chime ringtone disturbed her with her thoughts. 

"Hey, Good morning" she enthusiastically greeted 

"How are you, carino?" Alicia's voice showed a sound of concern 

"Well, still breathing. Why did you call?" she asked while pinching her phone between her ear and her shoulder. 

"Just checking on you" 

"I don't believe you, what is it?" she smiled 

"Your...hmm.. who's that? Sergio... your boss?" Alicia asked out of nowhere 

"Sergio? Hmmm. what's wrong, why do you ask?" she interrogated 

"I just want to talk to him" 

"And why? You only met once and now you want to talk with him" she asked with a hint of suspicion 

"Don't be jealous, I won't steal your boyfriend" she teased and laughed 

"Stop it, wait I'll hand him the phone" she uttered, heading out towards her door. She tapped his apartment door a couple of times, soon, he peeked through the door, only wearing a gray cotton jogger pants and a white shirt. He welcomed her to his apartment trying to presume her intentions.

"What is it?" Sergio asked with a detached voice

"Take, it. Alicia wants to talk to you" she handed her phone to him while bearing a questioned and intrigued expression. 

"With me? What is it?" he carefully placed Raquel's phone with his right ear, he listened for Alicia to talk first and he only replied a quick "no" and later answering a "yes" and soon returned the phone to Raquel, still perplexed and bothered. 

"What did she say" she asked with a curious tone

"It's nothing, she just asked me If I'm busy" he threw a crooked smile .

"Oh, so you're getting well with her? Am I missing something?" she crossed her arms and mailed a narrow eyes 

"Are you jealous? That's nothing, okay" he smiled, spreading his arms signaling a hug towards her 

"Hey, hey, that's illegal, Mr. Marquina, it's too early for your wicked games of teasing" she shook her head 

"Then arrest me, if this is illegal" slowly wrapping his toned arms around her tiny body, she immediately pulled away 

"I'll get going" she flushed 

"I needed you to be ready at 10 am, you need to come with me" he uttered with a serious and demanding tone 

"For what?" she asked 

"You are not paid to ask questions" he smirked 

"Okay, Mr. Marquina. I'll be ready at 10 am" she rolled her eyes and disappeared from his door 

Upon returning to her apartment, a rambling presence of puzzlement, lingered in her mind. What could possibly happen today?- another shameful and embarrassing mess? or would it turn as perfect as yesterday. She recapitulated how she listened to Sergio's little flower lectures, she barely registered what he said, distracted by his attractive low raspy voice. She took a quick shower and dressed herself with a knee-length red dress with embroidered flower patterns, combed her hair and texted Sergio. 

"I'm ready, I'll go" 

"You're perfectly on time" she smiled seeing his reply 

Closing her door, a soft creak transfer her eyes towards Sergio's door, and there he is, standing, wearing a khaki pair of shorts lightly above his knee, exposing his hairy but clean legs, a white plain top with a pair of black-tinted sunglasses and a pair of white chunky sneakers, composing a youthful and hunk style. She gazed at the perfect view of him, not realizing that Sergio is also glaring through her, her red dress with little flower details and her white low cut sneakers. They both flushed, seeing them in such outfits that merely portray two teenagers who will go out for a date. 

"Overdressed?" he made a radiant smile, his teeth showing 

"Not, really. Just enough" she complimented back, but within her, are shouts of million ways of adoration, considering his look as a cultural reset. 

"We have a couple of appointments today" he faked a serious look.

[…]

Sergio opened the doors of his black hatchback car, which shocked Raquel, his demure and conserved lifestyle can’t manifest him being an all-time millionaire, owning one of the biggest fragrance companies in the world. His iconic name, being bannered and plastered on different newspapers and publications, his stunning face being overlaid in different fashion magazines and brochures. And there she is, a 34-year old, dietician, who is having a road trip with a guy, whom probably girls are drooling over with, a stupid contrast- she thought. 

Taking wide lanes with tall street lights, this morning impacted a refreshed vibe to Raquel, glaring at the side mirror not taking her reserved smile. They arrived in a wide theme-park, with a massive horde of people chattering. She went out of the car, followed by Sergio. A chill tingle in her spine suddenly rushed when Sergio held her hand tightly, she looked at him with a sense of bewilderment in her face. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her brows raising 

“Holding your hand?” he smiled 

“Why?” she asked, now bothered with him 

“Because I want to” he grinned 

“You can’t just hold someone’s hand and tell them you like it” she frowned 

"Okay, I am just doing this as a favor okay? So please, Ms. Murillo stop complaining” 

A favor?- a deep question popped out of his mind, it made sense why Alicia called him, maybe she asked Sergio to bring her there- she thought. And now, they are into this stupid role playing of a couple travelling in Paris. It sends a little hint of pain through her heart, knowing that Sergio is doing this because someone told him to do so.

Strolling within and beyond different stores and various emporiums, they reached in to a small wooden shop of pastries and crepes, they both looked at each other, giving a shy but acceded smiles, having a mutual decision of what they will eat for breakfast. Sergio, not letting go of her hand, not even for a second, if without his tight grasp, her feeble legs getting punier and punier each time, might tremble at any time, as they made their slow saunter alongside alleys and sidewalks. 

"What flavor do you want" Sergio asked as they both look on the flavor options on the top corner of the stall. 

"Hmm.. I want the banana chocolate hazelnut" she smiled. 

"Okay, I'll go for vanilla" he smiled and turned his head against Raquel, while grabbing his black leather wallet. 

Like a silly kid waiting for her reward, Raquel waited patiently for Sergio, while her eyes wander over the aesthetic of Paris, the people having indistinct French chitchats, the fancy food and luxurious edifices, museums, libraries and eateries, old and creaky signs around every corner, with different commercial advertisements, store labels and market tags. Piercing her sight with glee, another picturesque image showed across her face, Sergio standing while handing her a banana filled crepes with chocolate hazelnut spread. 

"Thanks" she only uttered in delight 

It was just a total bliss, just be with someone stuck in a place where you can't even understand what people are saying, away from your home, your comfort place. But far from her understanding, a person can also feel like home, she can't deny their opposite attributes and personalities, but in the common ground, this feels something, she can't recognize, scared that she might give a higher level of description. 

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked 

"Hmmm.. It's my first time being in Paris, so would you mind being my tour guide?" she chuckled while pruning the crepes with her large bites 

Thinking of where they should go, a teenage French girl, wearing a mustard yellow jumpsuit on top of a brown turtle neck, showed up in their direction, holding different padlocks and keys. They were shocked in amusement. 

"Welcome to Paris" the girl greeted 

"We always welcome couples here by giving them their love locks" she added while smiling widely, her radiant smile traversed in her pinkish lips and enthusiastic approach 

"No, I'm sorry, we are not a cou-" Raquel was interrupted, when Sergio tighten his grip on her hand 

"Yeah, this is nice, my girlfriend and I can choose right?" he smiled towards her, his eyes disappearing from the widening of his cheeks. 

Continuously reverberating in her ears, the sound of the word "girlfriend" uttered loud and clear, by Sergio, prolonging the pleasure of the sound, like a music that calmed her heart. She froze then soon blushed. 

"Paris, is definitely the city of love, you are so cute together, how long you have been together?" the girl interviewed. 

"Just a couple of minutes ago" they looked at each other and chuckled 

"Oh, that's nice of you. Love has no timing, either. It doesn't matter if you meet someone a year, a month, a week, a day or even minutes ago. If same people truly love each other, there will be no boundaries, no time so long or so short, no distance too far or too near" 

A piece of aphorism that tormented her heart, how badly she wished that it was all true, but her thoughts opened a floodgate, with high tides of desperation and longing. The girl offered a wooden basket of different padlocks in different colors and another series of key. 

"One must choose a key and the other will choose a padlock. If both of them fit together, then you are destined for each other." she smiled 

"Okay, I'll go pick the padlock" Sergio uttered, he closed his eyes, completely surrendering to the little probability of getting the padlock, Raquel can unlock, he grabbed a pastel pink lock and looked at Raquel 

"It's your turn, Ma'am" the girl offered 

"Okay" Raquel sighed with a hint of nervousness 

She roamed her hand on the basket platter of keys, shutting her eyes, silently praying to pick the right key, she closed her fingers over a plain black key. 

"And now, you can try. Once you unlock your key you can write your name in your padlock and seal it off in our lock museum, you can also have your 20% discount to the amusement park just behind our shop" the girl announced while smiling 

Their hands are both sweating, anticipating if they picked the same pair of lock and key. Disappointment would truly prevail if they didn't match. Sergio offered the lock to Raquel while she put the key in front of him, they successfully entered the key and when she twisted it, a loud clack caught their eyes, while the lock snapped open. They both smiled so as the girl who offered them a pen. 

"Congratulations, now that you have your love lock, no one can separate you now" 

"What if someone duplicated a key?" Sergio threw a very banal joke 

"Ha-ha, funny" Raquel smiled 

"You can throw your key, whether in a well, a deep ocean or anywhere you want, but love, like locks has different lock patterns, whether someone duplicates a key, it would not be the same as the original one" she smiled throwing a metaphor that both of them can comprehend 

They both wrote their names, Sergio and Raquel, putting a little heart beside their names, but Sergio added something, engraving the word SerQuel below their names, he smiled silly and looked at her also making a one-of-a-kind vibrant smile. They followed the girl, just three stores away, they arrived in a very old but stable shop, full of antique pieces of music boxes, necklaces, vases. 

"What are these?" Raquel asked fascinated by the vision 

"These are the belongings people put here, they called our store as magic shop, everything you see here are products of love. There are a lot of couples who failed to find the pair of key and lock. Some of them gave their personal things filled with sentimental memories in return so this magic shop can still give them a happy ending." the girl explained 

She touched some of the frames and stuff arranged in very dusty shelves. They arrived in an area of the shop where mounds of padlocks tied together shocked them. Some of them were already devoured in rust and stains, while the other, is as new as theirs. Sergio kneeled in front of the piles of padlock and he placed theirs to another chain and lock it. 

"That's it, now you two will be destined always and forever" the girl clapped and she handed a ticket stub with a 20% off deal. 

"Thank you so much" Raquel hugged her 

"And lastly, you two should get a picture together, before leaving" the girl offered while heading to an open shelf, getting a vintage brown polaroid camera, with a large flash lens on top. 

"Come on, get a little closer" she smiled while peeking through the lens 

Sergio approached her, sliding his arms over his waist while she rested her head on his shoulders, can't help but to smile. Sergio looked at her direction, tilting his head sideways, while Raquel is looking directly on the camera, a sudden flash blinded their eyes for a second. The teenager rapidly waved the film around the air while the colors started to show through. 

"This is so perfect" the girl exclaimed 

They both stared at the photograph, Sergio looking down on her, only seeing his perfect side profile, while Raquel shyly smiled in front side. Sergio put the picture inside of his wallet and they thanked the girl and finally extended their feet outside the store and waved goodbye. 

"That was so cute" Raquel uttered with joy in her eyes 

"That was my first time having a picture with my glasses on" he smiled 

"I'm sorry" she smiled back 

"No, that's really fine. I'm starving, what time is it?" he looked at his watch, it's almost approaching lunch time 

"What do you want to eat" Sergio asked 

"Hmmm... you are still ought to eat healthy foods" she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "What about some steaks?" she suggested 

"That would be good" 

They walked in several alleys, Sergio can't take his eyes off of her, for years he spent living alone, it was a complete serene feeling to see her happy with him. He never felt this feeling towards another woman, he lost his sanity but he still thinks clearly, a compete form of anti-thesis but he don't care anymore, like a chiasmus, repetitively uttering a word over and over again, Raquel is impossible to let go, but he didn't have any plans to let go of her, to begin with. His job of being a CEO of a company have forbidden him for the past years to enjoy his life to attain its purest form of satisfaction- just like love. He smiled in adoration, just sticking his eyes over her, her simplicity and how shallow her happiness is. 

They arrived in a simple but well-lit eatery, where bunch of French people are enjoying their meals. They walked to the counter and skimmed the meal options. 

"Hmmm.. I'll take the steak and potatoes" she uttered 

"I'll take that too" he smiled "Drinks" he added 

"A pineapple juice" she smiled 

"Just find a seat and wait for me there" 

Searching around the area, Raquel found a table for two, near a glass window mirroring the scenic view outside, waves of trees and children playing around. She sat on the other end with her hands on her lap, completely usurping the vibe of Paris. She smiled on random kids, walking pass through the window. Sergio went to their seat followed by a food staff carrying a large black food tray, with two plates and two glasses of a water and a yellow juice with little skin flecks of pineapple pulps, clinging to the glass. 

"Enjoy" the crew simple uttered 

They both nodded in gratification, Sergio handed a knife and a fork to her while she closed her eyes for a second, just seizing the moment. 

"You only ordered water?" she asked while taking a stewed baby potato 

"I don't want other drinks, especially pineapple juice" he directly replied, while chewing his food 

Raquel smiled "Why is that?" she asked but she already had a presumed reason in her mind 

"I remember an old friend saying that pineapple juice sweetens your cum" he smiled shyly 

She left a loud laughter, where some of the people inside looked towards their seat, Sergio felt embarrassed but he don't even want to protest. 

"That's not true" she smiled, fading her laughs 

"Speaking through experience?" he smiled back teasing her 

"No, speaking through science" she expounded "The fructose content of your semen is what makes it a little sweet" she smiled 

"Oh my God, this must be our first date, but here we are talking about cum" he smiled in disbelief 

"I'm sorry." she smiled with little chuckles  
They both savored the delicious lunch of rib eye steak with seasoned baby potatoes and asparagus, they seldom look at each other trying to hold their laughter and grins. A casual sets of conversations and vapid looks, both trying to conceal their hidden and unuttered feelings for each other 

"What we will do with the ticket stub?" she asked while wiping her mouth with a tissue 

"Hmm.. Do you really want to go in the amusement park, like roller coasters, the ferris wheel the shouts?" he asked raising a brow 

"I would love to" she honestly claimed 

"Then we will go" he just agreed 

After billing, they disappeared from the eatery while Raquel can't contain her happiness, pulling him from behind, they walked in a slow pace, passing through babbles of people and finally reaching the amusement park, the perfect scenery of sunset, combining colors of dim purple and bright orange clouds added to the beauty of the park, creating shadows and silhouettes of people raising their hands freely in the air while riding the roller coasters, loud screams and constant shouting, with squeals of brakes and machine surrounded the air. They headed towards the token machine and handed out the 20% discount for a free ride in the ferris wheel. They both exhilarated from the feeling, Raquel from excitement and Sergio from nervousness. 

"Why? Is something wrong?" Raquel worriedly asked as she saw his sudden discomfort 

"No, nothing. I just don't like rides" he honestly reasoned 

"We can go home, right now, if you want to" she smiled 

"No, besides I don't want that discount to be wasted" he smiled back trying to calm himself. 

"This ticket is nothing, you can even buy that ferris wheel, or even this whole park if you want to" she smirked 

"Shut up, I'll go okay?" he smiled and held Raquel's shoulder turning her towards the ferris wheel. 

They were assisted by one of the park's crew, settling them inside an empty cabin, Sergio felt dazed, stepping his feet inside, feeling the cabin slowly rock, while Raquel went inside with amusement in her eyes. The ferris wheel slowly moved in a counterclockwise rotation, slowly moving which triggers more the height anxiety of Sergio, Raquel held his hand, that caused a little ease through his fear. 

"You're afraid of heights?, so was that the reason why you held me in the plane?" she smiled 

"No, I just really wanted to hold you" he smiled nervously with a stiff shoulders . 

"You're getting pale, and you still lie?" she laughed, she stood up and danced around him, turning while jumping excessively, which made their cabin wobbled in a fast motion 

"Stop it, Raquel" he shouted, holding to one of the metal clangs of the cabin 

"I won't" she uttered 

Sergio left with no choice, grabbed her hand, slowly drawing her to his lap, her eyes widen seeing herself sitting on his lap, the sudden presence of the sexual tension, shut them both, distancing herself to the one side of the seat. 

"Do you know how ferris wheels work? This things rotates in a central axis, while our cabin is only attached with an outer rim heading upwards, the gravity is what pulls us down, a sudden change of momentum might cause our death" he lectured her 

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" she awkwardly smiled 

"Good, now I know how to keep you quiet" he rolled his eyes still nervous while their capsule is reaching the peak of the ride, seeing the mesmerizing full view of Paris, the golden combination of vibrant city lights, settling their eyes in such a bokeh mode, blurring the lights into colorful circles, the fast pace of cars moving in speed, the tantalizing buildings and facades. Every piece of Paris creates a beautiful puzzle of art. The breathtaking view somehow, calmed the pressure inside Sergio's heart, seeing Raquel as amused as he is. He wished a machine error would occur, caging them in the summit, but gravity never fades, slowly pulling them downwards to the ground. 

"How was it?" she smiled 

"The only thing it made it okay is the view on top" he chuckled 

"A CEO afraid of rides" she laughed "What a weird fear of yours" she chuckled. "It was a nice way to end this day, honestly", she added

"End? Who said this is the end?" he smiled while raising both of his brows 

"Hey, it's getting late, already. And if you are not aware Mr. Sergio Marquina, this is our last day here in Paris" she crossed her arms, lightly pouting her lips 

"That came from your mouth, this one's the last day so why not make the most of out it?" he smiled 

"What are your plans?" she threw a challenged look 

"Just a secret for now" he grinned 

[...]

They headed towards the car, when Sergio grabbed a black handkerchief and placed it in front of her eyes 

”Hey, what's going on" she asked almost screaming 

Just stay still, there will be no element of surprise if your eyes are open" he said, his breath bumping in her nose, they were so close, but she kept a tight rein of herself from kissing him 

"Fine, just don't do something stupid" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"I shouldn't but I do, so don't you dare to bluff me" 

"I won't, I promise" he went back to his seat and clutched his hands over the steering wheel, gripping it tightly while Raquel, cluelessly seating beside him. It took only several minutes when the car stopped, the ambiance was so quiet, while cold breeze of air touched Raquel's body and she went out of the car, gently assisted by Sergio. 

He went on her back, lightly untying the handkerchief, a shocking view caught Raquel's eyes, seeing the centerpiece of Paris, Eiffel tower looking as beautiful just like in travel brochures. The pyramid structure, made Raquel gaze from the base to the peak of the tower, the golden old paints added to its historical touch, the sky getting darker and darker, that makes the tower shine even more. She slapped her palm against her forehead, trying to grasp in to the reality that she made it, to achieve one of her dreams, she can't help it but she hugged Sergio, tightly, closing her eyes, thanking him in all ways as possible 

"Thank you so much" she smiled while leaning on his shoulders

"This is just the appetizer, the main course is waiting for you on top" he smiled showing his teeth 

"Really" she screamed 

[..] 

They headed towards a large elevator, she don't know exactly how Sergio set this up for her, but for someone as rich and powerful like him, possibilities are endless. She kept stamping her feet against the ground, as the elevator door open. The view of seeing Paris from Eiffel tower, might be another valid reason for her to pass out. She felt dazed so as him, as he faced another phase of his fear of heights. They leaned forward against a balcony, seeing the full view of Paris with all the lights and people, they made it halfway, but it was feet away from the ground, causing a colder environment due to higher altitudes. 

"This is so perfect. I have never imagined to go here" she exclaimed while tears starting to well up in her eyes 

"This is real, Raquel" he assured 

"Aren't you afraid of heights? Where is the courage coming from?" she teased 

"Hmm.. you know, the bravest thing you can do in your life is to face your fears" he said while looking on the pitch black but bright skies, filled with stars illuminating in their eyes. He also leaned in the balcony while his arms rested on the metal handle 

"You? Haven't heard of your fears?" he asked keeping a meter distance from her 

She stared for a minute, trying to find for an accurate answer to his very personal question. 

"For a woman, who experienced all the biggest fears of her life, I don't think, I'm scared at all. If things happen, then it happens, it is what it is" she smiled, while making a strange change of mood from joy into a pensive jolt of sadness. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine" he comforted her 

"No, I really have to let this out," she started tearing up "Alberto is my ex husband, it was such a perfect relationship, him fetching me from work and always telling me to eat and sleep. It seems like everything were all staged, like scripted acts we see on televisions, but life isn't that perfect at all. Few months, he went colder, colder than I never thought he could be and everything fucked up. He will go home, drunk, I'll hand him his dinner, but he will give a slap in return" she laughed but tears are rolling down to her cheeks 

"What happened?" his eyes now turning serious 

"He had another affair with his workmate, they started dating and travelling while we are still together in Valencia, I thought that the fact of being replaced hurts, but you know what hurts more, is to see him happier while my life turned into a circus of bad luck and misfortunes" 

"You could just report him and.." he stopped hearing Raquel sobbing and whimpering 

"You know, women are designed to endure everything, even beyond to her extent, some will never realized that they are being abused even after a year or more, it doesn't sink in, you will only realize once the evidence and scars had faded away" her voice cracking and her eyes started swelling. 

Sergio closed their proximity, sealing their distance into a yearning and intimate hug, "It's okay, Raquel. I am here" he comforted her as much as he could. He never realized how hard it was for her to trust another man with her feelings. 

"Thank you, Sergio" she uttered his name as he felt the embrace getting tighter and tighter. 

"Close your eyes" he demanded but with a gentle voice. 

"Hmmm" she only hummed while wiping her tears with the side of her palms 

"Just close your eyes, have you heard about the Little Prince, a work written by a French writer, Antione de Saint Exupery, he said that It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye" he sighed while hugging her from the back 

Raquel shut her eyes, trying not to think about anything else, but the more she thwart her ideas, millions of thoughts making waves in her ocean mind. On the other hand, Sergio grabbed something from his pocket, hidden in a black velvet box. 

"Just close your eyes, and feel this" he whispered, his low voice mumbled

He brushed the golden strands of her hair using his forefinger and pass a silver series of small chains in her neck, creating a shiver in her clavicles, he locked the necklace with one fluid moment, before she could open her eyes he inhaled sharply. 

"It was a personalized daisy necklace, your name translated in Hebrews is a term for sheep, and daisies symbolize innocence and purity just like sheep do" he smiled from behind, even though Raquel can't see it she felt his mouth widen. 

"Kind of a contrast to me" she smiled opening her eyes looking down on the necklace seeing a silver daisy flower with a yellow crystal center, before she could face Sergio, he grabbed her waist firmly and leaned closer to her head. 

"I love you, Raquel" he uttered with the lowest voice he could make 

I love you, a series of words that resembles attachment that harms the fragile nature of human. Mutuality is what makes attachment worth to fight for, knowing that you are not the only one who wants to fight. The three words coming out from Sergio's mouth caused tides of echoes inside her mind, the loud whistling of the air became silent, as the haze of overflowing emotions dominated her heart. She felt her flimsy legs became weaker and weaker. 

"What?" she only asked 

"You don't have to respond" he assured finally facing her 

"I don't know, if we are.. getting things in the same way" she carelessly replied 

"What do you call this, Raquel, a private joke?" he raised his brows perplexed from her response. 

"No, of course not, but I'm asking you one more time, are you sure?" she asked 

"I have never been this so sure in my life" he smiled while tears forming around his eyes 

"Sergio, she stopped for a while pinching her lips together while closing her eyes. She merely shouted "I love you too" then she exhaled deeply 

"Wh-- What did you just say?" his pupils dilated in disbelief 

"I told you, that I love you" she shouted, echoing in the cold air 

"Are you sure" he smiled widely 

"If you ask me one more time, I'm going to say no" she smiled, her lips almost touching her ears. 

Sergio went closer to her again and kissed her fiercely, Paris is truly the city of freedom, finally letting out their feelings that caged them for quite a long time now, and a city of love finally had the perfect chance to confess his love to Raquel, witnessed by billions of stars and the bright moon, on top of Eiffel tower. The kiss turned deep and aggressive, biting each others’ lips sucking with pain, fuelled by desire and hunger 

“Stop, we can’t do this here” she barely pulled away, still uttering coherent words while Sergio’s arms started roaming around her waist. 

“Get in the car” he demanded 

In the dark, serpentine road, their silence roamed around his car but their hearts and head full of thoughts. As they arrived on Sergio’s apartment, they slammed the door and he pushed Raquel behind it. 

“Are we going to the bed?” she teased her while kissing him fervently

“No time for that” he whispered then bite her earlobe, sending an electric tingle inside of her thighs, then kissing her neck passionately 

“You’re getting too aggressive, Professor” she bite her lower lip savoring the kisses and sucks to her neck 

“Professor?” he grinned, tilting his head while roaming his hands around her breast, playing with her nipples within the fabric of her dress 

“You taught me about some sort of physics and literature” she chuckled 

“Did you listen?” he teased back finally sucking a nipple 

She moaned in the anticipation “As much I want to listen, the professor is so fucking attractive” she complimented 

“Then, you deserve a punishment” he growled 

His deft fingers travelled from her bare knees, going through her squirming legs, getting closer and closer to her soaking wet underwear. She hummed in the anticipation while his fingers sending multiple sensations over her body, she felt her legs trembled but he held her so hard. He slid off her panties on the side and entered her with his middle finger without a warning. She moaned loudly, as the feeling of his long feelings struck her. 

“Is that what you got, my Professor?” she challenged more 

He got more on and aroused entering another finger inside her, pumping so fast and curling upwards, hitting her favorite spot, she started gasping in the added stimulus, churning her fingers through the soft waves of his hair

“Still want to challenge me?” he asked with his eyes darker 

“If, only you can accept my challenge” she fought back 

He added another finger, three long fingers completely thrusting inside her, the sound of her delicious juices and his pumping fingers made a sound that turned them both on. It took a few plunges inside her wet slit, then she began trembling, her knees shaking and when his thumb circled around her clit, she was put on her edge as a wave of a powerful orgasm took over her, her folds pulsating in an irregular pattern. 

“On the desk” he demanded while carrying her, her legs circled around his hips, he lay her down to a large desk with business papers scattered around. 

“Ready for the next challenge?” Sergio grinned while removing her panties, sliding it from her hips down to her feet. She did the same with his short, removing a piece of metal button and sliding it off from him.

She leaned her back on the desk, hoping that it won’t break, she was supported with her elbow ms pushed against her body, she squirmed in the exciting feeling, while Sergio drew out his excited and hard member out of his boxer, teasing her swollen clit with the tip of his shaft, creating another series of sensations to her body, shutting her eyes and letting out soft “oh” from her lips.

“Stop teasing” she demanded 

A powerful thrust entered her, a deep push without preamble, she almost screamed as his full glory stucked inside her glory hole, it was a total bliss, to know how sex can connect people, they started moving in a slow but synchronized movements, Sergio fucking her fast and deep. Loud pants and moans escape from her lips, turning him on pushing harder and harder. Some of the people flew in the air scarttered in the floor but no one cared. She felt another wave of orgasm starting to build in her center, she started arching her back and closing her eyes involuntarily, inhaling as much as she can. She soon trembled when his thumb started stroking her clit, circling and rubbing it with a delicious pressure. She closed her eyes and let a loud cry as her second orgasm swept through her but she didn’t feel him tensed. 

“Fuck, that was so hot” she said while catching her breath

“Now in the bed” he demanded while panting heavily 

“You’re holding back a little long now, huh” she teased while biting her lips

They managed to walk while exchanging lusty kisses, shredding the remaining pieces of fabric hugging their bodies, Sergio’s white shirt and Raquel’s dress, throwing it anywhere the room. She lay down on the bed while his body pressed against her. 

“Hmmmm… you are giving too much today” Raquel whispered 

“What do you want to do” 

“A little reward” she smirked

Before she could answer, she topped him, her legs set aside on the sides of his hips, sitting on his still erect member, he groaned when she started moving her lips on his neck, trailing kisses from his chest, down to his stomach and she stopped when she reached his thick and long shaft. She made slow paths using the ends of her forefinger to his thighs, that made him exhaled loudly. She wrapped her hands on the base of his sex and starting pumping up and down, she soon take him to her mouth, the exquisite contrast of her hard member to her soft mouth became unbearable. She bent forward and flicked her tongue over the head, that caused him to twitch and rock his hips, then she started at the base and ran her tongue upwards in a wide and slow strokes. By the time she was at the top, he was squirming. 

“Oh, God that’s so good” he groaned

She cupped his balls and gently massaged it, throwing another stab of delicious sensation for Sergio, his hand churned around her hair, almost pulling her. 

“Fuck, I want to feel you, Raquel” he finally uttered as he can’t take any much longer 

“I thought you were scared of rides?” she teased while moving on top of him 

“I already faced my fears” he confidently replied 

She straddle him, while teasing him with her wet folds, creating an electric friction between his excited cock, she slowly sank down on him, moaning as she guided him inside her. They stopped for a minute, just feeling their bodies connected. She started moving in a slow pace, while letting sharp cries of satisfaction, she moaned while riding him, he bucked his hips to take her deeper while his fingers crippled around her hips.

“Don’t stop” Sergio cried.

“I am so close” Raquel moaned 

Sergio immediately put his thumb over her pleasure point, stimulating her in various ways, the aftershocks of their sex in the desk has not yet subsided, Raquel quickly felt her orgasm getting stronger and stronger from the pit of her stomach, begging to be released. She quickened the pace, riding him with such speed that drove him crazy, her hands were on his chest for support, trying to grip his bare skin to hold onto something, she soon tensed creating a long and soft moan of satisfaction, calling out his name, as she came on top of him, trembling and leaned her head against his chest, he waited for her to slightly recovered from the sensitivity then he started thrusting inside of her, she matched his actions with him, creating a rhythmical movement, then he left a loud cry as he shuddered with his own release, emptying himself inside of her. They stayed like that for few minutes then he eased off, gliding out inside of her. 

“We missed an opportunity of proving something today” he smiled while supporting her with his shoulder 

“What is that?” Raquel teased her 

“If pineapples truly make cum sweeter” he laughed 

“I told you, it’s just a myth” 

“We all have the time now to prove that” he winked and grinned 

“Everything might change once we go back to Madrid” 

“I’m beyond ready for that” Sergio assured. 

Sore and exhausted, yet satisfied and full. A majestic contrast they felt, slowly lulling them to sleep.

Love- is an unconquerable opponent, tricky and bounded with unattainable tactics and unforeseen strategy. Not minding what lies ahead, is like making yourself repellent from a venereal disease, that whatever change gloated along side your way, nothing else above someone you love, will matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thank youuuu for still reading this fic, I am still questioning my writing skills but y'all sending me motivations :((( i love you alll


	14. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the last days had been really tough for me, please guys please be nice to ALL fanfic authors, we are truly, trying our best to give you guys contents. I love you all 
> 
> You can follow me guys @sungoddess181 for may updates and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the people who are still supporting this fic, to all who refer this story to their friends (it means so much to me). U guys are what keep me going :>>> i love you all more than words. This chapter is personally dedicated to one of my favorite moots, Aiah, this is for you my love. I love youuu beyond words.
> 
> thank you  
> love x

A six jointed insect, flying with scaly and colorful wings, a precious output of change- butterflies, are not the only organisms undergoing the process of a metamorphosis, humans have its own version too. Hiding inside a cocoon, waiting for the right season, to bloom and prosper. Do hiding last so long?, What if a butterfly forced itself to go out? Would it have a strong pair of wings, to conquer the constant swooshing of the world? Or would it fall, cascading from a sudden jostle of the wind? 

The usual tedious mornings Sergio is waking up from, never felt this sensational and heaven-like. He never really read the Bible, nor believe to any sort of deity, but seeing Raquel completely bare, from her body to her soul, leaning on his shoulder while sound asleep, he started thanking all the Gods or any person accountable for making him experience heaven without dying, in contrast, he felt more alive. 

"Good morning," he whispered to her ears with his morning voice, low and still raspy 

Stretching her sore arms in the air, heaven is truly an understatement, to experience a full connection and the profound sensations of intimacy. Carefully rubbing her eyes, she titled her face towards his tired but joyous visage, she lifted one of her arms and placed it to his chest, drawing irregular patterns from her fingertips, running from his chest down to his stomach, then she stopped and smiled with her dazzling eyes. 

"Good morning" she uttered 

She continue gazing his perfect face features, time could tell how she missed him, seeing his image wherever she go as if creating illusions and vivid images of him has been a daily routine of her, sleepless nights and bothering thoughts, are what kept her alive for the last three months of not seeing him, after what happened in Hanoi. Whether she admit it or not, she never regretted any part of it, in fact, it made her vulnerable for another time, to fall in love with someone. 

"Why?" he smiled looking down on her 

"I don't know, you look like another person, without your glasses" she chuckled 

"It's not fun to have sex with glasses on" he teased 

"Stop it" she narrowed her eyes towards him but can't help to smile, trying to get up from the bed 

"Where are you going?" he pulled her back again, pinning her to the mattress

"This is not my room, Mister" she smiled 

"This is now yours, Raquel. Everything, what’s mine, is yours too"

"I don't know, if I'm getting things right, but let me clear this one, are we in a relationship?" she raised her brows

"You're hilarious, I just dated you, admitted my feelings on top of Eiffel tower, kissed you and made love to you, what do you call that? Sex as a friend?" he grinned and his nose wrinkled. “I love you, Raquel, as a friend. Is that how you think this is all about?” he raised his brows but still smiling. 

"You can do all of that and still not love someone. Label is an essential part of any sort of relationship. You can make someone feel so special without developing any kind of affection or feeling." she uttered with sarcasm.

“I just told you, I love you. Was that not enough to know what’s with us?” he asked then he added 

"But not for you, you will always be an exception. If you just knew that the side you met in me, was not me at all. But if this would be its consequence, I might stay to be that person" his voice lowered. 

'"Thank you, Mr. Mar-" she stopped while she held tighter within his hands closing her eyes 

"Sergio" she smiled 

"I don't want to rush anything, we still need time to settle other things, and I needed you to trust me" 

“Look who just made me cum thrice last night, saying he don’t want to rush things” she teased ang laughed 

“No, not that. I’m serious, Raquel, this thing you and I being together…Rushed things often have rushed endings, and I don’t want this to end” 

"I don't know, I'm scared" she opened her eyes

"I am too, Raquel. I don't want to make things that will distant you from me, not now, that I got you" he looked straight up on her as he leaned closer to her, gently pressing his lips against her

"I really have to go" Raquel agonizingly broke off from their moment 

"Yeah, I know" he replied then gave her a quick kiss 

"See you later, make sure you got all your stuff" she smiled, dressed herself again and headed towards the door.

[…]

“Enjoyed Paris?” Berlin teased him as he helped him packing his things 

“It’s not bad, I should say” he denied 

“Not bad as disappearing for the whole day without any note, and appeared here. And the coincidence, is that not only you was out yesterday, but Raquel.” Berlin grinned 

“That is totally out of your business” 

“Am I missing something?” Berlin crossed his arms, throwing intriguing questions to Sergio 

“Whether you miss it or not, it’s not your matter” he didn’t made any eye contact while stuffing his luggage with his clothes. 

“Can you call, Raquel.” Sergio demanded 

“Sure, little brother and her girlfriend” Berlin laughed satirically

Berlin headed towards Raquel’s apartment door, leaving soft knocks. 

“Raquel” his soft and gentleman voice asserted 

“A minute” a voice from the inside lightly shouted 

She carefully opened the door and halfly surprised when Berlin, stood from the outside. 

“Your boyfriend is asking if you are ready to leave” he smiled 

“Boyfriend?” she blushed but she threw a perplexed expression 

“I’m just kidding, but we are waiting for you”

“Yeah, I’ll go afterwards” she shyly smiled slowly closing the door 

“Wait, wait. By the way, May I have the phone number of your friend, Alicia, right”

She grinned in the sudden words Berlin had stated. 

“Why is that? Mr. Berlin?” she teased 

“You disappeared yesterday, what if something happened to you? She might freak out” he stated with complete denial 

“Oh, I see. You’re that concern on me huh?” 

“I’m one of your bosses, you are ought to follow” he raised a brow but Sergio suddenly intrerrupted 

“You’re not his boss” he defended, slowly carrying two luggages, Berlin’s and his. 

“Oh, the boyfriend has arrived! Don’t worry, I am just having a friendly deal with her, don’t get too possessive” Berlin stepped backwards and smiled at Raquel 

“This is totally blackmailing” she rolled her eyes 

“Ahm, what is he asking?” Sergio drew his eyes to Raquel 

“Alicia’s number” she mockingly smiled 

“I am not asking, I am ordering you” Berlin smirked 

“Alright, fine. Where’s your phone” 

In a fluid motion, Berlin grabbed his phone for his pocket and handed it to Raquel, she typed Alicia’s number and named her in the phonebook as “crush”.

“Alicia’s number is there, you can talk to your crush as much as you want to” Raquel teasingly smiled 

“Alright, let’s go. We can’t be late” Sergio ended the conversation, he entered Raquel’s apartment and gripped his hands over the handle of her luggage. 

“I can handle that” Raquel insisted 

“Boyfriend duties” he smiled 

“What? Boyfriend duties of implicitly showing me your acts of sexism” she rolled her eyes 

“Act of kindess?” Sergio crossed his arms, slowly dropping the luggage on the floor. 

“Fine, I’ll take that act of kindness you’re saying” she chuckled a bit and carried her bag while Sergio carrying her luggage 

Being stuck with the person whom you had a one night stand with, might be the most strenous experience, it takes a lot of endurace to swallow the shame, but being stuck with the person who is accountable for meeting you that person again, is the worst nightmare, but Raquel isn’t sleeping, she’s standing stiffly inside the elevator, sandwhiched between Berlin and Sergio, who brought the flummoxing experiences in her life in just a short span of time. The awkward silence was broken, when the elevator made a soft “ting” sound, signalling that they reached the ground floor. 

“Your plane seats are just the same” Berlin uttered 

“Thanks” Sergio replied while Berlin went to the plane first 

[…]

As they settled themselves in their plane seats, both of them made a low but deep inhales, mentally bracing themselves for any possible change of circumstances upon returning to Madrid. He held her hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with her and looked at her eyes. This time, the trust has fostered mutually, not knowing what they are actually called, but none of those things matter. In their minds, labels are just for insurance, an excuse to owe something from someone, to have something to hold on to, but this idiosyncratic feeling they both felt, is already a valid license not to let go. It feels like they are in a special relationship but with special restrictions. For Sergio, it was like running a business without any permit, but his alacrity to make it a successful one is what matters. For Raquel, it was like mixing different ingredients and condiments, without knowing what they are called, but her eagerness to make it as delicious as possible,is what matters. 

Sometimes, unrecognized feelings are what keep people on holding on , not knowing the upshots and endings. Authors, sometimes start writing a piece of work, then finally put its title, but there are some, who were just drafting the plot but already marked its title. Both of them, just wants the story to go on and on, unending and eternal, but all stories end. Might as well, just learn the art of seizing every flip of page and every turn of events. 

“You ready?” he whispered as looked back straight 

“Yeah, I am” she smiled back, tighly gripping his fingers but the she let go of his hands as Silene and Agatha entered the plane. 

“Hey” Silene shouted, going towards Raquel and they shared a friendly kiss on the cheeks 

“Hey, how are you?” Raquel interviewed 

“Amazing, Agatha and I just met hot French papis” Silene squeaked 

“Stop it, Silene. Go to your seat” Agatha interrupted but she smiled towards Raquel, then proceeded to their seats 

[…] 

Departing from their recently favorite place, the memories they shared for a single and banal night, will remain attached to their timeless souls. Parting has always been a strange feeling, saying goodbye and making a new hello. The flight became quiet, some of their co-workers are sleeping, others are reading magazines. It might be a wearisome hours of flight, slowly elevating in the pitch-purple skies causing light-headiness and nauseous feeling, but there was no hint of any timidity nor dizziness traced with their shared glances and light touches. A few minutes passed, Raquel's weary eyes finally shut down, lulling her into sleep leaning backwards to her seat. It took a little while for Sergio do decide which view is more tantalizing, the fluffy scattered clouds or the soft aura of Raquel, completely lost in her tiredness. Making his best decision, he grabbed his phone and took a photograph of her while her lips slightly ajar and some strands of her hair gliding across her face. He lifted her head, supporting it to lean on his shoulders. 

Whether he wants to last longer, they can't just stay forever floating thousands of miles above ground, the stewardess of the plane signaled arrival in Madrid, he lightly tapped his face to wake her up

"We're here, Raquel" he whispered while looking on her 

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her slightly-numbed body, they took their stuff and went downstairs. It was already a humid afternoon, they departed from the plane and some of them had their cars and services waiting, Silene and Agatha waited for a taxi to drive them home, while Berlin headed to his private black Sedan, then waved goodbye to Sergio and Raquel. 

Raquel responded a parting wave to every worker and board member who are slowly disappearing in the arrival area, until only both of them was left

“I’ll get going" she smiled while trying to get her luggage to Sergio

"Going where?" he put the luggage on his back but Raquel is still trying to grab it, he wheeled it, circling around him while she chases it 

"I really need to go home" she frowned 

"Then get your luggage first" he teased while sitting on her luggage 

Raquel's forehead began to wrinkle in annoyance and irritation, she spread her arms in the air, she was about to grab her luggage from his back, but Sergio tilted his body, he slightly stood up and hugged her. 

"You're not going anywhere, I'll drive you home." he smiled 

Astounded by his actions, she was about to utter a word, when Sergio lifted his index finger silencing her 

"No whys and whats" he corrected as he started pulling their luggage heading to his black hatchback. 

"Still your act of kindness, huh?" she shouted with irony 

[...] 

The car travelled around long highways and wide roads, Raquel sitting on the passenger side while her hands placed on her lap, she often glanced at Sergio wearing a black-tinted sunglasses while driving. As they finally arrived to her apartment, they walked slowly out of the car then proceeded to her door. 

"Thank you so much" she uttered while pinching her lips together 

"No, thank you" he smiled and leaned forward to her face but her head moved backwards. 

"We can't just kiss everywhere" she frowned in whispers.

"Then maybe you can let me in" Sergio teased

"I don't know... Things might end differently" she rolled her eyes 

"Maybe just a quick one?" he pouted while trying to convince her with his puppy eyes 

"Stop it" she almost shouted 

"Please" he made a pleading pair of eyes that Raquel won't be able to resist. She leaned forwards and kiss his lips light and fast, she pulled out immediately and then she flushed. 

"Good night" he blushed, can't take the wide smile in his mouth 

"See you in work" she smiled awkwardly and closed the door 

[...] 

Clattering of metal utensils, the sounds of faucet dripping and the spontaneous whoosh of fire and flames with all the sizzle and sears- the heavenly sounds meandered in her ears as she went back to her comfort place- the kitchen. It was just a three-day off but she missed it so much, the pantry, the knife's sound cutting over boards and also the people. 

"Good morning, pretty" Martin greeted her with a wide smile 

"Good morning, Martin. How are you guys?" she smiled as Monica went out from her counter together with Daniel. She threw a suspicious but teasing look towards her, seeing them getting closer and closer. 

"Welcome back, our little dietician" Daniel welcomed her and kissed her cheek 

"Hi" she smiled 

“How was Paris?” he added 

“Paris is such a beautiful city, I really enjoyed it so much” she kept her answer concise and safe 

"Welcome back, Raquel" Monica enthusiastically greeted her 

“Hey, thank you” 

“What a nice necklace” Monica complimented, lightly holding the daisy pendant of her necklace 

“Yeah, I- I just bought it in Paris, just a cheap one” she lied, then she changed the topic 

“You guys are going well, aren’t you?” she smiled mockingly 

“Shut up, but Daniel’s nice, very sweet” Monica complimented while her cheeks started to blush 

Then a few minutes Silene went out of her counter.

"You guys are so unfair, you didn't welcome me back that way" she pouted 

They all laughed, when Agatha went to their area .

"Have you received your presents?" she asked 

"Presents?" Raquel threw a confused look 

"Yeah, Mr. Marquina left some presents in our counter, maybe yours is there" Martin informed her, she rushed to her counter and saw a black rectangular box, with a velvety finish completely wrapped up with a red and black ribbon. Silene, Martin, Daniel and Monica stood behind her, waiting for what kind of present she will receive. 

"Can you give Raquel a little privacy!” Agatha shouted that made them go back to their counters while chuckling. 

Examining the outside appearance of the box, something didn't feel right, Sergio will not do to this without wickedness, she thought to herself, she slowly peeped inside, spying what could be inside, she saw a lacey red fabric, widening her eyes in complete shock. Of course she can recognize it, it's her underwear, she left the first time they met. She covered her mouth with her palm, not trying to scream or make any sound that would alarm the others.

A silent and invisible steaming rushed out of her ears, she's furiously angry and flushed with disbelief. Instead of preparing his breakfast, her attention projected into possible ways to kill him, as she headed out from her counter, she faked a smile. 

"What did you receive?" she asked innocently to Monica

"Mr. Marquina is really thoughful, I received Parisian dark chocolates, with like the liquors, it was really tasty" Monica uttered while her thoughts are triggering the fire of anger in Raquel. 

"Oh, is that so.. Has anyone looked at my present?" she asked while trying to hold her rage 

"Hmm. No... Why? What did you receive?" Monica innocently asked 

"Nothing, just same with yours but I don't really like chocolates with alcohol" she smiled but her jaw slowly clenched 

Driven with a complete fretful emotion, she rushed to the elevator and went to his office, she loudly banged the door, causing loud knock but the door was open. She entered, her hands formed fist and her eyebrows starting to meet but before she could utter the word 

"Nice gift?" he uttered while turning his head from the office chair 

"I don't have time for your private jokes, Mr. Marquina." she shouted 

"I was just bluffing, don't be that angry" 

"What if anyone see it? You're putting us at risk, what if someone find out? huh?" she uttered with a grumpy voice 

"I'm sorry, okay." he genuinely replied going towards her 

"I think it's time to return you that, you're with me now" he closed their distance while trying to comfort her

She didn't thwart nor stepped back, she just closed her eyes, finding tranquility and calmness through his voice. 

"Alright, I just don't want that to happen again, I can't lose you" she opened her eyes 

"You won't lose me, okay. I promise" he sealed their distance with a soft kiss. 

"I'm going to prepare you your breakfast" 

"I'm really starving, be careful" he pinched her cheeks before she went out 

The metal handle of her counter supported her weight as she put her hands through it, gripping tightly while trying to respire deeply. Clearing out the morning irritations and little quarrels, she grabbed some brown eggs in the counter, getting some pinto beans, wheat gluten and nutritional yeast. She fried the egg into a perfect sunny-side-up, she had mastered over the years of cooking. Soon, she put the onion, garlic, pinto beans into the food processor, finally seasoning with tomato sauce, a little water, spices like coriander, salt, pepper, and paprika. Finally adding some yeast, wheat gluten and added some flax and slowly mixing them in the food processor, mincing everything into the finest sizes. It made a heavy and rich dough which she molded into long oblong shapes, just like the form of hotdogs. She lastly prepared a friend rice sauteed with onion, garlic and pickled olives with spanish oil. Finally sealing the breakfast meal inside a food basket. She hurried to her office, serving his little late breakfast. 

"You're breakfast is ready. I just made you some fried rice and eggs with vegan hotdogs" she said in a monotonous voice 

He nodded in response as he projected her attention to her from the stacks of papers and folders he seemed to be signing on before she arrived.

"I almost forgot that we are trying to release a new scent for Dulce Aroma, from the Philippines" he uttered with his serious face. 

"Really? When is that?" she replied while placing the food basket on the side of his office table, she sat on the other chair. 

"Hmmm, Berlin is still deciding but it wouldn't pass a month, we still have to plan for the 8th founding anniversary of Dulce Aroma" 

"Yeah, I heard that. Have you prepared already?" she asked 

"Not yet, but I still have days to prepare for that. Don't worry" 

"Hmm.. that's good." she only hummed while raising her shoulders 

"Do you remember the first time you came into my office?" he asked out of nowhere, putting his hand over his beard, slowly brushing it 

A little discomfort stabbed Raquel, making her shoulder stiff and her heart beats fastened. 

“How would I forget that?” she almost whispered 

“You even covered your mouth by seeing me, I felt offended, do I look really bad that day?” he teased 

“That is not, you look awful. I just never thought I would see you again” she confessed 

“Me either, do you remember your first question?” he teased again going out of his chair slowly walking behind her seat 

“What?...” she paused a bit trying to remember, “What do you like to eat?” 

“Ah, you still remember” he smiled behind her back, slowly caging Raquel, with his two arms placing them into her lap. 

“What now?” she tried to compose herself but her heart is barely beating, causing her breath to quicken” 

“I am asking you the same question, what do you like to eat” his voice became low, brushing his beard to her ears which sent shivers to her spine. 

“Hmmm.. there’s a lot but tortilla might be one of them” she answered innocently

“What else” he leaned more, his lips almost close to her cheeks, his hands squeezing her thighs

“Alright. Let’s settle things first Mr. Marquina, I can see you’re enjoying teasing me” she got up the chair and faced Sergio. 

“It’s not teasing if you don’t choose to be teased” he smiled 

“I’m requesting to have some rules” she crossed her arms and raised her brows 

“Rules? Hmmm.. fine. Maybe a maximum of three, what’s your deal?” 

“First rule, no teasing, playing anything that would harm the both of us, second, no sex in the office, please. Lastly, no one has to know everything, not now, but you have to remain faithful” 

“The last one is the easiest, how could I be unfaithful?” he smiled back “Now, my rules, you have to trust me that I know when and where to tease, second, I agree no sex in the office, so we are allowed to have it anywhere except here, and lastly, you have to trust me, at any way at any thing, when I promise something, I’ll do it, I am man of word Raquel, I just want you to trust and love me” he uttered in a genuine tone. 

“You are explicitly blocking all my rules” she frowned 

“It’s unfair if you’re the only one setting those rules” he smirked, crossing his arms 

“Just eat, you have to be healthy. You have to prepare yourself, you have a lot of things to do”

“To be honest, I’m actually nervous, Berlin made an arrangement of me playing a piano piece in the founding anniversary” 

“Really? That makes sense, you have your piano in your apartment, right?”

“U-huh” he smiled 

“You should prepare, a lot of people will be watching you”

“You’re making it worst” he narrowed his eyes

“Then just see it this way, you’ll be playing that piano and imagine that I will be the only one watching you” she tried to comfort him 

“That must be good” he chuckled at bit and hugged her 

“Thank you, Raquel” he tightened the embrace 

“That’s nothing” she leaned her head more on his shoulders 

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet, but I’ll have my breakfast in the kitchen” 

“We can share the food you cooked” he pulled out from the hug and held the sides of her arms 

“I don’t want anyone to suspect, why I’m taking long” 

“Alright, fine. Be careful and you also have to eat” 

“I will” she brushed off his hands lightly and grabbed the empty food basket but Sergio held her hands

“I love you” he uttered with a jolt of shame and awkwardness 

She froze for a bit, feeling another level of euphoria in her heart, butterflies were not the only one flying around her stomach, but this time, a whole zoo roaring and growling inside her. Those three words reiterated spontaneously in her mind. But she just continue walking, leaving him with his brows meeting and his mouth quite apart, with disappointment and shame. 

“Hey, where are you going. That is against ethics, if someone told you---”

She carefully turned her head back, “I love you too” she smiled and ran towards the door leaving him breathless and astonished. 

A butterfly is designed to fly, wherever it can, but a butterfly who was forced to get out of its cocoon, might still have weak and frailed set of wings. A little caging and devoid of freedom, may strengthen it, a little more time to hide and conceal. In another summer haze, it will finally spread its wings, fluttering and flying without any second thoughts not inhibitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, what's your favorite part so far? You can comment down, love youuu x


	15. Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was so busy with all these workbooks so it took me two days to finally post an update. This one is so softie and very fluffy. I want you guys to seize the softie moments, because I am bracing you all to the emotional ones.
> 
> Taking this opportunity to thank all the people, saying this is their favorite AU, they really appreciate my efforts to improve chapter by chapter. I am still a writing junkie, and I always appreciate people leaving their recommendations and suggestions. THANK YOU SO MUCH
> 
> You can follow me @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ on twitter
> 
> This chapter is personally dedicated to lovey, my supportive moot from Belgium who likes to burn things hahaha and ate yel, for having our lana del rey breakdowns. I love youuuu alll. 
> 
> thank you  
> love x

Pain is man's greatest tragedy, it requires to be felt and endured, with the body or the soul. Either a thing or a memory can induce suffering, even our own capacity to hear. Ears are composed of the smallest bones of the human anatomy, yet strong enough to generate paranoia and pain. There is no definite explanation how the things we hear can travel from our ears then rushed through our hearts- no pathway, no avenue, what connects them are assumptions- things we expect, without the aid of proof. The million-dollar question is, what hurts more? a nail pierced in your hand, or a stab of truth in your heart- or which of them are curable?  


The door creaked open in the kitchen as the cooks and sanitary workers of Dulce Aroma, started to leave after their shifts, while Raquel waited patiently on the open tables of the kitchen, a few minutes had passed, a soft beep sounded on her phone. 

a message popped out from Sergio which fluidly made her smile

Where are you? he texted

In the kitchen. she replied

Wait for me there.

While involuntarily stamping her feet lightly to the ground, the anxiety of being caught by someone is not leaving her sanity. At any time, a chef or an employee might just ask her who is she waiting for. Her unusual tremors subsided, as she saw Sergio walking alone in the aisle going to the kitchen. She felt safe as he just arrive just in time, but this wouldn't last, they can't just hide forever, running away with the inevitable possibilities of discovering their secret affair. 

"Is it really necessary for you to drive me home? I can just get a cab" she lightly protested. 

"Want me to drive myself home, unsure of where is my girlfriend?" he raised his brows 

"You can't always drive me home, someone might find out" she worriedly uttered 

” I don't care, I have my excuses, and they aren't paid to ask" he grinned 

"You're unbelievable" she frowned

It was already past five in the afternoon, they walk professionally as possible heading towards the door, a light-orange dim clouds surrounded the city, the sun is slowly setting revealing the dark blue skies. A picture-perfect scene but the ambiance never mattered, as they nervously headed towards the empty parking lot, where his hatchback is placed. He was about to open the passenger seat for Raquel when Silene suddenly appeared, seemingly waking her way back to the building, which shocked them both, closing the car door straight away. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Marquina and... Raquel?" she smiled with her eyes dilated with a hint of confusion. "You will drive her home, Sir?" she innocently asked.

They stood closer, freezing with constant rush of pressure and strain, they both swallowed dry while Raquel turned her head to Sergio and gave him a stunned pair of eyes. 

"We are uhmm..finding a catering service to help us for the founding anniversary." Sergio directly asserted with a callous tone 

"Yeah, catering service.." she just smiled looking down on the ground 

"That's good, but I think we can handle the foods for the anniversary" Silene reasoned out 

"I don't want something like in the Global Convention in Paris to happen again, we are expecting a lot of people" Sergio pressed his lips together, trying to conceal the stutters and falters to his thoughts. 

"That's reasonable. By the way, I just left my stuff in my counter, I'm just talking a shortcut to the exit" she smiled.

"Oh, be careful and make sure all the lights in the kitchen are turned off" Raquel asserted while her lips curled, trying to relax herself. 

"Would you mind if I join you? Since I have nothing to do today, I can help" she enthusiastically suggested. 

"No!" Raquel almost shouted in the sudden stab of jitters, making her hands shaking.

"What's wrong?" Silene narrowed her eyes with the sudden change of Raquel's tone. 

"I appreciate your gesture, Silene, but I just need Raquel for now, we have to find healthier alternatives for the event" Sergio pointed out 

"Oh, is that so, that's a shame. Anyway, have fun and be careful, And I'm asking you not to make it a vegan celebration, for God’s sake" Silene chuckled a bit, joking with Raquel then left.

[...]

"Why do you have to make things obvious?" Sergio uttered while putting his seatbelt . 

"I'm sorry, I'm not the expert here in lying" she rolled her eyes 

"Next time, just don't speak. I'll handle it" he demanded 

"You aren't supposed to be in that conversation if you just let me go home alone" she stated, but he just remained silent, straightening his vision towards the way. 

Passing through highways, it was a placid and relaxing moment to see the sun slowly fading away, consumed by darkness , while street lights started beaming across roads. Billions of stars started to twinkle emitting the underrated beauty of scattered glimmers and sparkles. A soft and slow music played in the dash stereo, it was the Tomorrow Never Came by Lana del Rey.

Lay Lady Lay  
On that side of paradise  
In the Tropic of Cancer  
'Cause if I had my way  
You'd would always stay  
And I'll be your tiny dancer, honey

Obliged to distant herself to him in significant times is a self-destruction. Whether Sergio would ask her to stay or leave, she would always stay, their stupid yet weighty affection and love would always be a valid reason for her to hold on , no matter how gripping will cause her cuts and wounds. Staying requires patience, so do love requires pain. With a woman who danced multiple times with misfortunes and suffering, she never felt this alive and strong to not let go. 

I waited for you  
In the spot you said to wait  
In the city, on a park bench  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
'Cause I adored you

To understand that their lives are numbered, every second counts like it's the last chance to see her face, to hear her voice, to taste her lips, to hold her hand, to smell her hair. The ticking of the clock are implicit reminders of the borrowed and hidden chances they have.  


I just wanted things to be the same  
You said to meet me out there tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came  
Tomorrow never came

Carpe diem- a mantra Sergio always hold onto whenever he's near with her, to seize and usurp everything, that even though tomorrow will never come, the constant feeling of love will never fade- endless and perpetual. 

They finally arrived in front of her apartment, she removed her seatbelt, carefully wearing her sling bag, but before she went out of the door, Sergio held her hands firmly, brushing his thumbs to her palms, slowly drifting closer to her, she closed her eyes as his soft lips touched hers, it was a quick but delicate moment, They exhaled in satisfaction and looked at their eyes. 

"Be careful and good night" Sergio smiled with his eyes slowly disappearing within his cheeks 

"You too" she shyly replied while bracing herself to leave 

"You're forgetting something" he smiled, teasing her 

"Oh, I love you" she murmured 

"I love you too, see you tomorrow. Lock your doors" he made his final glace of her as she slowly disappeared from his car windows, entering her door, she turned her back and waved goodbye. 

[...] 

A strange feeling crippled around the whole body of Raquel, a sudden headache, mixed with the unusual cramps of her abdomen. Having difficulties to pinpoint, what is she feeling, she lazily detached herself from the bed, almost feeling her weight being dragged down to the floor. She took a cold shower and dressed herself with a light pink dress with little origami details in upper front, as she don't want to wear any pants with the unexpected feeling of bloating and tenderness of her muscles. Yesterday wasn't an overworked duty, but she felt fatigued, as if she doesn't want to engage herself with moving. She went out of her house, with wrinkled forehead and meeting brows, the little delay due to a light traffic, irritated her so much that she felt tensions to her nape and hands. Upon arriving to Dulce Aroma, the usual chattering annoyed her, she can't recognize the sudden appearance of her impatience and hot-headiness. 

Trying to move productively in the kitchen, she made a zucchini tart, baking slices of zucchini drizzled with vegan oil, layering on top of a tortilla bread. On the other tupperware, she made a berry mix, with strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. Finalizing the breakfast with a mug of lemon iced tea. Carefully placing it inside the usual wooden food basket, and headed to his office. 

She walked passed the elevator as if her knees are going to be dissected from her thighs at any time, her body aches but what keeps her going is the fact that she will see once again, Sergio. She was about to tap the door, but an unfamiliar voice stopped her, heeding her attention on the conversation inside. It was a voice of man, seemingly like some sort of media or a journalist. 

"I just have to remind you that you still have your appointment with TV guesting, with Laura" the man uttered 

"I know, but we can settle it away first. The founding anniversary is fast approaching, and we are already planning for the new scent in Philippines" 

"A lot of people are already suspecting about your relationship with Laura. Is it really true?" 

She stood in a stunned silence, trying to absorb every little detail of the question. I know he will say yes, not because it's true, but the situation demands him to say yes. If she can just cover her ears, she will, but both of her hands are gripping tightly in the food basket. She tried to move an inch away from the door, but she heard. 

"Yes, of course" a voice from Sergio. "She's been really special to me, and this is also our way of keeping our privacy, we are still knowing each other." he added 

"What if we just settle your interview while having your possible photoshoot in Palawan?" the man suggested 

"That would be good, of course she will be in Palawan. Aside from we work together as ambassadors of this company, she is truly sweet and very suupportive" he faked a chuckle. 

"That's great. Thank you, Mr. Marquina" 

The sudden twist of his office's door knob, alarmed Raquel from standing too close to the door, she immediately stepped backwards, as the man dressed in black pants and blue long sleeves, exited from his office, thankfully wasn't able to notice her. Then she bagan walking slowly back to the door, while trying to recuperate herself from the stabs of his double-edged words. It was just a lie- she convinced herself, but it sounds too real to be a lie. It hurts her, so much and so hard. An immediate jolt of anger rushed through her, but she maintained her composure, entering the door. Her usual patience and understanding of thing and her situation had disappeared. 

"Good Morning, here's your breakfast" she smiled with empty eyes 

"How long you've been there?" Sergio asked, lightly shocked 

"Just now" she lied 

"Just put it here" he signaled his hands through the side of his table. He examined carefully her expressions. "Are you okay? You're a bit pale" he concernedly asked. 

"Of course" she lied once again, still not looking at him 

He stood up from his chair as he noticed something wrong, her usual radiant aura had disappeared. He went towards her, she didn't dare to move. 

"Raquel, you can tell me anything" he comforted her, holding both of her hands 

" I just feel a little light-headed today, that's all. I'll go back in the kitchen" she tried to ignore him, the more he gets close, the more irritated she gets. She turned her back, but a red stain on the back of her dress, immediately caught Sergio's attention, his reflexes slowed down, can't think of a possible thing to do. She already disappeared from his door carrying only the empty food basket, slowly drawing closer to the elevator, while a group of employees approaching to her direction. Out of desperation, Sergio hugged her from the back, which astounded Raquel, she turned her head to see Sergio hugging him from behind as the workers stared at them. Raquel tried to brushed his hands, but the hug made her weak, her knees almost dropping. 

"What are you doing?" she frowned trying to get out of the hug 

"Why are you staring, just go out. The elevator is wide open" Sergio shouted to the employees still caging Raquel with his strong arms. As the employees entered in the elevator, Sergio let go of her, she gazed at him with bitterness and anger. 

"What the fuck was that?" she almost shouted 

"Raquel.. I don't know how to say this, but.." he hesitated 

"You just hugged me in front of people, what are you thinking?" she frowned with complete frustration. 

"Uhh.. Raquel, I think you have your period" he finally said it 

"What?" with a bewildered expression, she looked at the back of her dress, seeing a circular red stain, obviously showing through her light-colored dress. She closed her eyes for a minute, finding out the reason of her sudden mood swings and exhaustion. She felt guilty for reacting that way, as Sergio tried to save her from the possible embarrassment. 

"I don't have a pad!" she frantically uttered 

"Uhhh.. wait" Sergio removed his black suit, now left with only a navy blue long sleeves. He collected the sleeves and tied gently around her waist, fully covering the back part of her dress. She was surprised by his genuine gesture, that suit might cost hundreds of euros but he didn't actually care. 

"Thank you" she only stated 

"That's nothing, Raquel.. maybe you're not feeling well. I can drive you home" Sergio suggested 

"No. no. I can go home by myself" she protested 

"No, that's okay. I don't have anything, important to do" 

"I told you, I can go home with myself" her mood swings gave him whiplash. Even her can't understand what is she feeling, a sunshine with Sergio's sweetness, and the thunderstorm of what she just heard. She just wants to go home, pinned herself to bed and hibernate if possible. 

"Are you sure?" Sergio held her 

"I am" she replied with a detached tone. She just went away without saying anything. It was a little hard for Sergio to understand her reactions and feelings, but maybe she just needs her personal space, period is something confidential that women can only understand. He just went back to his office and ate his breakfast. 

[...] 

She went home. This feels so right- she told herself. Rushing through the bathroom, she carefully untied Sergio's suit around her waist and took a cold and quick bath and put on a tampon, she only put an oversize gray shirt only wearing her black panties as her underwear. She sighed in the liberating feeling of finally putting her body on her bed, the soft and airy mattress following the hollows of her back. 

Back at the company, Sergio couldn't stop thinking about Raquel, how is she, what is she feeling- few of the questions involuntarily popping out of his mind. He can't just sit there and do nothing-he thought, but he don't even know what to do. 

He walked inside the company kitchen, to check if Raquel already left, then he saw Monica, cleaning the pantry, arranging the fruits together with Daniel. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Gaztambide, can I have a minute?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Of course, Sir" she brightly replied, putting down some lemons and wiping her hands to her apron 

"Hmmm. this is quite personal, but I just want to ask if what it feels like to have .. you know.. what girls experience every month" he shyly said 

"A period?" she smiled 

"Yes, I mean it's confidential you can't answer if you don't want" he waved his hands 

"Period is such a curse, the cramps, the dysmenorrhea, the food cravings, and mood swings." she stopped when she narrowed her eyes. 

"Why did you ask Sir?" she teased as she presumed that Raquel may be having her time of the month 

"It is that painful?" he asked 

"So painful" Monica almost screamed, alarming Silene and Martin from their counter. 

"What painful?" Martin interfered 

"Oh, Mr. Marquina is just asking about period" Monica innocently informed Martin and Silene

"Oh God, I'm screwed" he muttered 

"Why? You're having one?" Silene laughed 

"Of course no, I'm just worried about Raquel, she didn't look good a while ago" he confessed while the two girls exchanged silly smiles 

"Most women prefer chocolates and anything sweet when they have their period" Martin informed her 

"That's true, and we tend to get so horny, too" Silene exclaimed, while Sergio covered his ears 

"That's not the issue here" Sergio denied 

"Why did you suddenly care about Raquel?" Monica teased him 

"Nothing. Act of kindness. What kind of boss I am if I let my workers get sick?" he denied 

"As you say, Mr. Marquina" Silene looked at Monica both of them seem to understand their eyes. 

[...] 

Sergio went outside the building, finding the closest convenient store to buy something that contains sugar. He put his attention to a small drive thru convenient store, slowly driving his car, he ordered chocolates, with almonds, with peanut butter, with hazelnuts, with caramel, anything he could buy. Narrowing his eyes carefully on the road, then he saw a small flower retail shop, it caught his attention, he went outside his car and examined the flowers, a bouquet of yellow and white daisies stood out, it reminded him of the daisy necklace he gave her in Paris. 

[...]

A soft couple of knocks grabbed Raquel's attention from watching the television. She got up from her bed, adjusting her shirt down to her thighs. She carefully opened the door and saw Sergio standing in front of the door, her eyes widen by the view, him carrying a bunch of yellow daisies and chocolate bars. She smiled but she can't still let go of the anger and envy she felt. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked pressing her lips together 

'Hmmm.. visiting my girlfriend?" he bit his lower lip 

"She's not here" she mocked him, slowly closing the door 

"Raquel, please just let me in" he pleaded

She opened anew the door, rolling her eyes as he entered. He stood for a little seconds, then proceeded towards her, giving her flowers and chocolates. She took it, but she immediately put in of a low glass table beside her table. 

"Are you okay?" he asked 

"Yeah, I am. You don't have to go in here" she lied 

'But I want to, I can't stop thinking of how are you, I don't really know how it feels like, but I can't stand doing nothing" he said 

His words and honesty amplified the guilt inside her, he was so sweet and pure. Why is she making this hard for him? He cancelled his work just to go in her house because she has her period 

"You're stupid" she rolled her eyes 

"What?" 

"I survived almost two decades having my period without that flower and chocolates" she smirked 

"Then it's a good change then, maybe it will help" he smiled, his smile that is impossible for her to resist 

"I'm sorry" she only uttered, going towards him and gave him a tight hug, she placed her head on his chest while he lowered his head to lean on her shoulders. It eased all the pain she felt. Both physical and emotional. 

"What do you want?" he smiled 

"Just this" she exhaled, tightening the hug 

He gently grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, she lifted her face and examined his expressions. He looked down on her, from her eyes, to her nose, finally to her lips, his eyes went back to her eyes, staring, talking and connecting without noise. He pressed a thumb on her lips which made her close her eyes, he slowly approached her, and gently kissed her, it was quick yet delicate but she wants more, she kissed him again but this time it turned deep and sensual. She opened her mouth a bit and he followed her lead, flicking the tip of his tongue to her, which intensified the tingling sensation between her legs. He grabbed her harder, while they were completely lost with their intimate kisses. Raquel nimble fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, but then he stopped. 

"I can't hurt you, Raquel" he threw a worried look 

"You won't' she begin to unbutton his shirt again 

"I'm serious, I'm scared of tiring you, you're already exhausted" 

"Afraid to fuck me hard?" she smiled 

"Probably" he smiled back as she eased off and buttoned his shirt back 

"You're making me feel some sort of an evil, trying to steal your virtue or something" she grinned

"It's not the virtue, I'm concerned with, you need to rest" he rubbed her arms 

"Have you eaten your lunch?" he added 

"Not yet, you?" 

"Not yet, too. Just lay down, I'll make your lunch, you're not yet allowed to eat the chocolates " he raised his finger 

"You're spoiling me' she pouted 

"I don't" he smiled 

"Well, I definitely deserve this, after you denied us" she smirked, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed 

"W-what?" Sergio stuttered as he recalled his conversation with the journalist in his office

"I thought you just came in" he asked 

"She's really supportive.." she mocked him imitation his voice in a sarcastic way 

"I obviously did it for the company, you know that I'm lying" he defended 

"I don't know, but you and I being together, it seems like nothing even changed" she grinned but a hint of sadness can be traced on her lips 

"Raquel, don’t you trust me?" he went to her and kneeled

"Yes, I do, I swear I really do, but I can't help it" she confessed, he stroked her cheek 

"I know what I'm doing, I don't want to lose you, we can figure out this some time, but please you have to trust me" he pressed down his forehead to her, leaning forward. 

"I know, Sergio… do you love me?" 

"Raquel, you're asking me a question with an obvious answer" 

"Just tell me, I want to know" 

"I love you so much, Raquel, I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I love you, within the stars, and beyond the universe" he closed her eyes and kissed her again 

"Just stay there, I'm cooking something" he smiled and headed to the kitchen while Raquel settled herself to the bed. 

In the kitchen, Sergio automatically thought of making a tortilla, knowing that it is one of her favorites. But he don't actually know how to cook one, but he don't want to ask Raquel either.  


He gathered the ingredients such as the onion, potatoes, parsley and most importantly the eggs. He sauteed the onions together with the potatoes, then adding the eggs and parsley, carefully making it to a soft and moist cushion, firm on the outside but creamy on the inside, some of the eggs inside the foamy texture are starting to burst out, he slightly panicked as the crust started to stick on the pan. He poured some oil, but it got soggy and oily. Trying to get rid of the excess grease, he turned the stove in a higher level, he waited for a bit but a smoke of a burning food started to roam around her apartment. Alarmed by the smell, Raquel stood up from the bed, and saw Sergio trying to turn off the stove, brushing his palms against the smoke. Raquel rushed through the sink and placed a glass of water in the faucet and dripped on the pan, causing a loud sizzle. 

A burned and black-toasted tortilla made her laugh so hard, while Sergio stood still in complete embarrassment. 

"You're a good boyfriend but a very bad cooker" she mocked 

"That is totally an accident" he denied 

"You're just cooking a tortilla, I really appreciate your sweetness but I can't let you burn my house. Let's just order something" 

"Probably a better idea" he nodded 

[...] 

They ordered a vegetable salad in a near fast food chain. They both enjoyed their lunch together while still laughing with the disaster Sergio had made. They stayed together, just cuddling and laughing, indulging herself to chocolate, finally satisfying her food cravings,their moment was suddenly broken by the rapid cramp on her abdomen, she slightly gasp, and curled her body trying to endure the crippling pain. Sergio panicked seeing her, almost crying with the pain. 

"Raquel, are you okay?" he frantically asked 

'No, no can you get my painkillers? It's on my cabinet" she tried to explain while handling the cramps. 

"Sure" then he rushed through her mini cabinet to find her painkillers, he opened it hand it to her, together with a glass of water.

A few moments, the pain gradually went off, she was sweating so hard, but the feeling had eased off for a bit, she laid herself closed to Sergio, she rested her head to his chest while he played with her hair. 

"Do you know what I do when I'm in pain?" he whispered while she listened to the husk of his voice 

'Hmmm?" she only hummed, trying to relax herself 

"I hold on to something special, a pen, this watch my father gave me..." while showing Raquel his sentimental watch he always wear in the office, a memory his father had left him, "Anything you can hold, then close your eyes, try to grip on that thing as hard as you can, trying to release the pain, it helps easing off" he uttered 

She brushed off her hair, and grabbed the daisy necklace hanging around her neck, she gripped tightly to the pendant trying to exclaim all the pain in her. She don't exactly know if it's just a psychological effect but his trick worked on her, or was it because he is there, that's why she felt a lot better. 

"Thank you for staying," she murmured "You must be preparing for the founding anniversary" she protested 

"Anything for you, Raquel" he whispered "Hmmm.. tomorrow's Sunday, so you should take a rest" he suggested 

"Where are you going?" she asked 

"Probably going to find my suit for the event and go to my hairdresser to have some trim, I will also pick your dress for the event" 

"No. no. I don't want you to spend thousands of euros again for the sake a fabric with glitters, I have my dresses here" she complained 

"But.." he was interrupted 

"I'm sure, okay?. Besides, it's not going to be as fancy as the Paris one though" she chuckled "But I can go with you tomorrow if you want to” 

"If and only if you feel better, tomorrow" he assured

"This is pretty normal, especially on my first day" 

"Okay, I'll fetch you here, maybe 3pm?" 

"That's decent" she smiled "You have to go now, Its' getting dark already" 

"No, I'll stay" he insisted 

"They must be finding you already" she complained 

"My company, my rules. I have an important priority now, he hugged her while stroking her back 

"I love you" she whispered "with the stars..." she waited 

"I love you too, beyond the universe" he smiled

A few more blissful moments, Raquel lulled herself to sleep, laying on the most comfortable and softest place- Sergio's arms. 

The cure of the pain is what caused it. The bleeding of a nail-pierced hand, can be healed by some sort of a first aid, just like how a single person, calms the raging seas of jealosy and envy. How fascinating it is to see how love can emit both pain and cure at the same time. Is the cure always work effectively? Or it can be also faulty at times? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and I love you all, by the way if you want to be used as a reference to the next chapters you can just dm meeee :))) let's talk.


	16. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am currently celebrating my 18 days in AO3 with 3k views. ❤️ This is insane, thank you so much. With that, I am giving you more softie moments- and please, seize them. :((( I really tried my best to update, enjoy reading. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_
> 
> If you want to be part of any of my chapters (like a preference), you can always dm meee about anything so I can also make personal dedications to you. 
> 
> Enjoy reading, and I love you all so much, beyond words.
> 
> thank you   
> love x

Lost and found sections along malls, stores and shop, plays a vital role in giving back what someone had lost. The little attention and focus span of people undergoing diversion and distraction is what makes them forget of their possessions, regardless of its matter and value. What leads back to the things we lost? 

Afternoon. A very special and radiant afternoon for Sergio, more than words, he can explain how excited and enthralled he is, to see the person who made his heart beat again. Alive- is how he felt, a sense of urgency to live his life to the fullest is just one of the implicit things he learned from Raquel. He dressed himself with a skinny denim pants, a plain white long sleeves and a black leather jacket, with two side pockets, he left a soft smile while looking in the mirror, which added another level of charm and charisma to his face, for one final time, he brushed his flowy hair using his hands and put his eyeglasses. 

For all the sentimental memories he had shared with Raquel, in his car, every time, she's near with him, seating in his passenger space, he always wanted to hold her, kiss her if possible. But just like anyone, he only has two hands, tightly gripping on the steering wheel. If he could only look at her, glaring through the views outside his car, he could stay forever just sticking his eyes at her. But just like anyone, he only has one pair of eyes, a little diversion of attention, might cause their danger. This had put him on the idea of using his black street motorcycle, he held the handle tightly, slowly pulling out the clutch and let bike pull itself forward. 

For once in his life, he had never been this reckless- intrepid and risky. He grew up overly controlled with logic and plan, but in three decades, only Raquel proved them that life isn't always the way he plans it, every second, one thing can change. No one holds absolute assurance and control of their lives. The truth is, the mere fact that you don’t presume what tomorrow will bring, is what gives life its ultimate substance and essence. From his rusting mantra of "Think about the consequence of your actions" turning to a stupid notion of "It is what it is, if it happens, then it happened", has been one of the greatest parkour of his life. He didn't care anymore, whatever it may cost to love Raquel, his money, his fame, his reputation. Nothing matters, more than her. 

[...] 

Slight thumps switched Raquel's attention from fixing her hair in her vanity area, to the door. 

"Hey, yeah just wait for there, I'll be there in a minute" she said with a radiant smile plastered on her face, which he replied a happy nod. 

"Take your time" 

A little minute of waiting, she went out of her door wearing a skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt tucked inside. Her golden hair, still a little damp after taking a shower. Her face showing an obvious hint of fascination when he saw Sergio standing beside his motorcycle, while his hands crossed around his chest. The symmetry and parallels of their clothes, likely portrays a teenage couple doing the all the best of life for their teenage years. But it’s saddening to see, that they are not really getting younger, yet, love is still a whole new ball game for them. 

"Hi" she smiled with shyness

"Hi" he froze a bit just adoring her casual look "Do you feel better now?" 

"Yeah, I told you, that's pretty normal for first day" 

He went towards her direction, getting closer and closer, then he handed Raquel a black helmet. He brushed off his hair, lightly collecting to her nape and some tucking behind her ears, then he looked down of her, with his genuine smile and put on the safety helmet to her head. 

"What's with the bike?" she smiled while adjusting the helmet to her head as she watch Sergio doing the same 

"Time for change?" he chuckled while his fingers barely touched her chin while adjusting the helmet belts

Sergio initiated sitting on the bike, while she had a little difficulty lifting her tiny body to the motor seat. At first, she hesitated holding on to Sergio's waist, rather, she supported her body by holding on the back of her seat, which sent a little feeling of disappointment to Sergio. He balanced himself by putting his one foot on the ground, while the other lifted up, before he gripped to the handle, he brushed her hands from holding the back of her seat and he curled it around his waist, which made her lean closer to his back, with her chest touching it. A little gesture, yet the sexual tension began to roam. 

"Just hold on, it's okay" he almost whispered, turning his head only half on her 

"Okay" she leaned her head to his back while secretly smiling to the delight of his actions 

Keeping his firm focus on the road, whether inside a car or a motorcycle, has no difference when he is with Raquel. The tempting friction of her chest almost rubbing on the fabric of his shirt, makes him close his eyes for a millisecond, feeling the exquisite sensation of being close together. When moving in an intense turn, she often tighten her hold to him, while closing her eyes just feeling the cold slaps of air through her exposed arms and hands, but the present warmth of hugging him, somehow eased the coldness. 

Their shared intimate moment was cut when her phone vibrated from her sling bag, an unknown number.

"Yes?" she asked 

"Raquel!" a familiar voice but it needs confirmation 

"Who's this?" a hint of confusion painted in her face 

"You boyfriend's fashion advisor" then he laughed 

She sighed with annoyance, Berlin-obviously, who could it be?- she thought, but how did he get her number 

"Where did you get my number?" she frowned 

"Alicia is such a nice friend" Berlin teased 

"Ha-ha, funny" as she rolled her eyes 

"Who's that?" Sergio lightly turn his head but still focusing on the road

"Just your brother" she directly said 

"What do you want?" she asked Berlin 

"I just want to invite Alicia for the founding anniversary, so I need your help" his voice became serious 

"Why won't you ask her? Mr. Berlin, I already gave you her number, and you obviousy already talked with her." 

"I can't, she might reject it. Besides, we only met once" 

"I'm not a matchmaker like you, Sir" she teased

"Well, this is probably what you can do in exchange of that. Don't tell me you're regretting it?" a sound of a blackmailing 

"I already did something in exchange, I gave you her number. Also, I don't regret anything of this, I don't owe you anything, this happened because Sergio has the balls" she mocked 

The road and the continuous whooshing of the air, made loud blows of wind that travelled from their ears, but it was crystal clear for Sergio to hear Raquel's compliment. A little flush stained his cheeks, while making a light side smile. 

"Alright. Enough for the mockery, but I can't invite her, I'm busy. I'll just send you her address and you can just ask her personally. Deal?" she hold her laughter 

A sharp exhale travelled through her ears "Alright. Thank you" then he hang up the phone. Raquel texted the house address of Alicia while smiling widely in front of her phone screen. 

"What did he say?" Sergio asked almost in a loud voice trying to subdue the loud sounds of air 

"He wants to invite Alicia, but he can't do it by himself" she laughed 

He didn't respond, he just smiled as he felt Raquel leaned back again to his back. Soon after, they arrived into a small but very sophisticated men's apparel shop, the yellowish dim lights added to the opulent comfort of the place, numerous suits and tuxedo in all colors and patterns, hang in a circular racks, others are folded neatly and stacked in shelves, she roamed her eyes in the fascinating aura of complete luxury and deluxe. She ran her hands to some of the suits, feeling the different textures of fabric, while her mind instantly imagining Sergio wearing some of the styles. 

"What's the theme, by the way?" she asked as they walked along aisles 

"It's Montecarlo, Berllin decided that" 

"Hmm.. Montecarlo, with the mafia stuff, casino coins, playing cards with all these gambling and limousines" she chuckled 

"Probably, but I can't protest either" he laughed 

"I know, because if you will set the theme, I'm sure... it would be... how can say this, boring" she teased "With all these books, maybe science test tubes and feather-ink pens" 

she started laughing

"Oh God, is that your impression of me?" he narrowed his eyes on her 

"Because that's what you are, Professor?" she laughed 

"Stop calling me that, I'm not just really into parties, people, fake acquaintances" 

he sighed

"But we met in the bar. Nice" she mocked again 

"Let's not talk about this. You go and help me find something" he held her hand lightly as they proceeded to a section of suits in darker shades and tones of red and black. 

"Montecarlo... it's supposed to be victorious and a bit dominating. What about red and black?” she suggested, she picked a dark shade of maroon suit in the rack pairing it with a white long sleeves and darker shade of red pants. 

He examined her first pick, it looks powerful yet a little conserved. They went to a fitting room where Raquel is waiting on a little bench outside. For a few minutes, Sergio went out of the fitting room, looking as charismatic as he is, with a burning aura of maroon shades hugging his body, giving him a nice fit on his legs and arms. 

Raquel tried to conceal the rush of adoration but her cheeks suddenly turn red "That is nice, it looks sumptuous and expensive, but it's too plain" she complained 

"I don't want to be overdressed, either." Sergio claimed 

"I know, but you need a little detail" she disappeared once again, finding a new pair. She returned holding a pair of white long sleeves, a nice shear golden suits and pants, a little muted. 

He tried again the other pair and went outside the fitting area. She threw a questioned look while her lips pouted. 

"I don't think sack suits fit you, maybe I'll find a structured one. It accentuates your stiffness" she smirked then went back to the racks of clothes again 

Sergio went back to the dressing room, getting a little impatient. He examined his look on the mirror. Another pair of minutes, Raquel went back, sliding the curtain of the fitting area, giving a new pair of clothes. He went back outside one more time, and this time, Raquel was finally satisfied. A pair of silky muted red suit with embroidered roses paired with a black long sleeves , plain black suspenders and a black pants. Her mouth suddenly ajar as he saw Sergio rocking such an outfit 

"That one is perfect, it's powerful but a little feminine. A little sensual but not overdone" she complimented 

"Are we done?" he asked 

"Yeah, I think so." she smiled 

He went back to the fitting area, assumingly removing his clothes. A sudden call alarmed Raquel. 

"Raquel..." his voice from inside called, which she responded by going inside and sliding the curtains 

"What happened?" she worriedly asked, seeing Sergio struggling in removing the suspenders of the suit 

"I can't remove it" he complained still trying to adjust the suit belt, she went inside the area, closed the curtains and stool behind him 

"You're pulling it the wrong side." she tipped her toe to reach the belt on his shoulders, slowly loosening the suspenders. After doing so, Sergio slowly unbuttoned his long sleeves, then soon revealing his bare chest. Raquel turned her head from the mirror, but she can't pinpoint why she can't just leave. It was a pure form of temptation, that she can't never resist. A sound of zipper opening made her weak, she turned her head back to the mirror, seeing Sergio slowly undressing the pants, only his boxer shorts revealed. She was caught on act by him who glared through the mirror, throwing a pervert smile. 

"I'll get going" her eyes widen, her cheeks blushed 

"No, you still have to help me putting back my clothes" he smirked 

"You're not a kid, stop it" but then he turned his body facing her, thousands of shivers creped along her spine. Sergio handed her his white long sleeves, inserting his hands through the sleeve holes and put his hand down, while the buttons are still open. Raquel closed her eyes, trying to regain any coherent thoughts, her tongue clicked and decided to button his shirt. Starting from the bottom, carefully pinning the buttons inside the fabric holes, working her way up to his stomach, her fingers accidentally touched his naked abdomen, it was feather-light but Sergio left a low groan, which intensified the burning sensation building inside her legs. She continue buttoning his shirt, despite the tension. Soon, she arrived on the neck area, she looked up on his eyes but a quick kiss was stolen from her lips. 

"Thank you" he smiled innocently, walking out of the fitting area, leaving Raquel in shock. 

[...] 

"I think I prefer you to become my fashion advisor over Berlin" he smiled, walking after purchasing his clothes

"Because you can't have your wicked games of teasing with your brother" she rolled her eyes. Sergio walked faster than her, making large foot distances. Suddenly, a colorful racks of suits captured Raquel, she stopped walking and diverted her eyes through the colorful patters of sleeves and tuxedos, some are in colors yellow, bright pink and neon orange with odd but very fashionable patters of checkered and lines. As Sergio turned his head, Raquel was not there anymore. He made a few steps backward and peeked through the aisle of clothes, still no sign of her. He began panicking, thinking that she had lost her way, he started making little runs over counters and shelves but still no Raquel. He arrived in one corner of the shop to see her looking on the suits, he rushed towards her and hugged her from behind. 

"Where have you been?" he hugged her but his shoulders a little tensed and stiff 

"Just here" she narrowed her eyes, shocked by his sudden action 

"I'm worried, Raquel. You have to tell me where are you going! You're driving me crazy" his voice worried 

"I'm sorry okay, I was just checking for this, they look so cute" she tried to change the mood, but his embrace just became tighter 

"Next time, don't leave me without saying anything. I don't know where to find you" he spoke as if his words have multiple meanings 

"You're walking too fast, you were the one who left me" she blamed 

"I'm sorry, just don't leave me again" he said his voice trying to convey another message which she surely understood 

"I won't, if you tell me to stay, I will. But don't give me a reason to leave" her eyes glued on his. 

"No, not ever. Stay. Always" he said with his voice became lower and genuine , he held her hand tight and they walked out of the store. 

[...]  
Few miles from where they are standing, Berlin stood stiff in front of an apartment corresponding to the address Raquel had given him. After multiple times of fighting his hesitations and inhibitions, he threw soft knocks to the door. No one responded, but soon, the door slightly creaked revealing Alicia's face. Both of them was astounded, she narrowed her eyes, her face painted with confusion? 

"Berlin, right?" she asked 

"Uhm" he only hummed while nodding in nervousness and pressure

"I'm sorry, Raquel and I don't live in the same apartment. Maybe she's..." she was interrupted 

"I didn't come here for Raquel. I came here for you' his voice was smooth and soothing 

Shocked and flattered Alicia still bewildered and still in the midst of asking questions in her head "What do you need?" she innocently asked 

"You" he only uttered, his heart pounding so fast 

"I- I don't" she stuttered 

"I mean, I need you to attend the company's founding anniversary" he let out in a rapid tone, without any pause

"Why?" she sarcastically smile 

"For Raquel?" he smiled with his shrugged shoulders 

"I'm not even employed in your company" she raised her brows 

"I'm just inviting you, if you don't want to attend that's fine" 

"No, I want to, who doesn't want to enter Dulce Aroma" she insisted 

"So... you're going?" Berlin lightly smiled in the anticipation 

"For Raquel" she lied 

"For Raquel" he repeated 

[…]

"Hungry?" Sergio asked as he looked to his watch bearing numbers signaling that it's already past six 

"Just a little" she responded 

"Let's eat then" he asked cheerfully 

[...] 

Riding anew in the motorcycle, the vibe of being so close together magnified under the darkening clouds, with pitch-purple haze and oozing but soothing zephyr passing through their bodies. They arrived in a small restaurant, with exclusive seats only for two, it was easy for Raquel to recognize the eatery as something meant for couples. A long line of partners surprised them, which brought a hint of bewilderment for Raquel. 

"It's stupid. There are still a lot of stalls, why they're waiting?" 

"They said that, that restaurant is magical, they said eating inside will make your relationship last longer or you will end up together with the same person who eat with you. Most likely, a myth but look, it works as a marketing strategy" 

"Again, stupid. What if you eat here every single day but still not end up with the same person?" she crossed her arms 

"I don't know, maybe we can try" Sergio smiled 

"It will take us forever to finally eat there, I hate waiting." she mocked 

"Who said we will wait?" 

A crew dressed with yellow apron appeared through their way, Sergio showed his ID and company business card, which automatically made their way inside without falling any line. 

"That was so unfair" she whispered, trying to hide herself on his back as she saw the couples outside the glass window wearing a complaining expressions. 

"That is what power and money can do" 

"Imagine, someone out there might be waiting for long hours already, you’re cruel." she complained 

"You told me you don't want to wait" he returned the guilt to her 

"Guilt tripping? Huh? Yes, I said it, but not in this way, we could just eat somewhere else" 

"For once, Raquel. Stop complaining, okay?" he responded which shut her up 

[...]

They glanced over a creamy chicken alfredo pasta, the aroma of the garlic and the thick white sauce, made their hungry. They soon, grabbed their forks and enjoyed their meal. 

"Did you practice already" she asked him in between chews 

"Not really" 

"Not yet? The anniversary would be in three days from now" her voice became concerned 

"I know, but I'm still deciding what piece should I play" 

"I can help you with that" she smiled 

"Really?" his pupils dilated in the rush of happiness in his heart 

"Yes" she exclaimed  
While savoring their delicious pasta dinner, Raquel threw her deep glance over the other couples eating in the restaurant, they all look madly in love for each other, just like she is for Sergio. A strange question popped out of her mind 

"Hmm.. for all of us sitting here, who do you think will end up together until the end?" she asked 

"I don't know, I'll say, all?" he responded 

"You're optimistic, that's kinda new" 

"They wouldn't wait that long, if they are not in love. They could just eat somewhere else, the food here isn't special at all, you can even cook as delicious as this one, but the thought of having assurance for their relationship is what they came here for" 

"They can make their assurance on their own, love each other, don't cheat. It's easy" she lifted her shoulders 

"Not every relationship is run by love and trust, Raquel. Some are run by regret, some can't just let go of each other because they stayed for such a long time." he uttered 

"That's complete stupidity" 

"That's how love can make two people stupid."

"Just like us?" she pressed her lips together then bit her lower lip 

"Yeah, just like us." 

"What if we will not make it to the end?" she asked a double-edge question which mutually sent a stab of sadness to both of them 

"We will make it, if we choose to make it" he assured 

"What if I leave, for instance?" 

"Would you?" 

his eyes became empty and cold

"Just for instance..." she rolled her eyes 

"I don't know, because I can't imagine you leaving me. I would totally find you, in every corner, in every aisle, in every country, anywhere you could possibly go, I'll search for you, not until you tell me to stop"

"What if everything disagrees on us wanting to make it, would you still dare?" she asked while her voice slowly cracking 

"If it's for you, I would always dare. But if everything will not end up the way we wanted, at least we can prove this restaurant wrong" he smiled just a little, trying to lighten the sudden change of mood and returned his gaze to this food.

[...] 

The usual three consecutive days of working, Sergio signing up tons of business papers and reviewing the current sales status and market audits of Dulce Aroma, while Raquel preparing his meals day by day. The company designing team, getting a lot busier, with all the decorations and delivery of designs started to pile up in the storage room. Those three days might be a little timid and ordinary, but it became a little special as she helped him prepare for his performance on the founding anniversary of the company.

On the first day, they went to Sergio's apartment after work, trying to have their laser focus on his performance. A shelf that Raquel never had the chance of scrutinize, surprised her seeing various vinyl recordings of different songs, of different genres, of different eras. A record player placed, on a thin wood table with a disk, she put down the arm consisting of the needle and the cartridge, and it slowly run in the engraved pattern, releasing a tone of a song she can recognize, Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.  


Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  


Sergio sat in front of his piano, and maneuver his fingers, trying to catch up with the record playing, his hands pressing both in white and black keys, producing heavenly sounds in synch to the music playing 

"I thought you hate romantic stuff" she teased 

"Music can be interpreted in different ways" he uttered still playing the piano. 

"Turning page... hmmm. It's actually a wedding song, it's romantic but I think you can still find another choice" she suggested 

On the second day, Raquel once again examined his music shelf, getting vinyl record of possible songs he can play. 

"Why don't you try this?" she asserted while holding a tape, The Entertainer by Scott Joplin 

"Ragtime?" he almost hummed then finally settling his fingers on the piano keys, flawlessly hitting every note. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I think it suits the theme, and you did it perfectly" she complimented 

"Thank you, but we still have another day tomorrow" he narrowed his eyes "Would you still come here tomorrow after work" he honestly pleaded

"I'm not in a rush, this piece is perfect. Of course I can still go with you tomorrow" she smiled back 

On the last day of their preparation, they did exactly the same, Sergio playing his skillful fingers, beautifully in every note and key. Raquel is still mesmerized on how romantic the scene is to see him playing a piano. As the song ended, she grabbed another record and put it on the player. 

"Can I request something? Just another song?" she asked 

"What's that?" he responded 

"Normal Fucking Rockwell. by Lana del Rey" she smiled 

"That's one of my favorite song of her." he confessed 

"Really? Now I can conclude, you have a good taste in music, Mr. Marquina" 

She get closer to him initiating that she will sit beside him, he never failed to read her body language, he adjusted himself for a bit and let her sat beside him. She waved her body side to side, dancing in the slow piano introduction, while Sergio is playing the piano. The slow and romantic melody roamed around his apartment, she sang together with the music playing. 

"You can sing" he uttered in both astonishment and delight 

"Just a bit" she humbly replied 

"Don't stop, I want to hear your voice" he demanded 

'Cause you're just a man  
It's just what you do  
Your head in your hands  
As you color me blue  
Yeah, you're just a man  
All through and through  
Your head in your hands  
As you color me blue  
Blue, blue

She sang the song beautifully, her soft voice and the soft ballet-like piano accompanimen lt were just two perfect combinations of sounds.Sergio almost lulled by her voice, he shut his eyes for a while just listening to her. 

As the song ended, they both looked at each other, just reading their eyes, she travelled her stares to his lips and went back again to his eyes, he knew exactly what she wants, a bolt of yearning and longing became unbearable, he kissed her slowly and sensual, his hand roaming in her nape, pulling her closer to his warm and delicate mouth while she hold tight to his collars, trying to be as close as possible. She opened her mouth a bit, then he flicked his tongue inside, which made her moan a little, they took their precious time of exploring and tasting each others' sweetness. Almost running out of breath, Raquel broke off from the tender kiss, with her cheeks turned crimson red ,and her heart pounding irregularly. On the other hand, Sergio was breathless still thoughtless of how Raquel can make him lost in her kisses. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked 

”I guess so," he smiled with his teeth showing 

"You'll be the most handsome entertainer for the night" she chuckled 

"I'm still nervous, to be honest. What if I lost in the rhythm, what if I can't catch up? But thank you, Raquel, for helping me" 

"That's nothing. If you're still nervous, just think of me, then count one, two, three and then inhale. I would always watch over you. Besides, you told me you really love playing piano, and sometimes, when we are lost, only our passion and love for something will find us " she smiled once again, then pressed a quick but delicate kiss to his lips 

"Let's try again?" 

"Okay" 

Soon, the playful tone and enthralling melody of The Entertainer once again, meandered around the four walls of Sergio's apartment. 

It’s truly fascinating how someone can make you feel lost and found at the same time. Lost in the overwhelming feeling of passion and desire. Found in the comforting arms of someone. Love truly leads people back to their home-their comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, someone dmed me to call you, sunnies ✨ it's so cute. I love you all, sunnies x


	17. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies ✨ I hope you are all doing fine, I was answering an organic chemistry workbook but my focus is on updating another chapter and look what I did, hahahaha. This chapter is quite long, but I feel this one is quite smutty and really cute. I can't believe I was able to compose a 7k-word chapter in half a day. I hope you all can see my improvement since day one. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter account @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> This chapter is personally dedicated to my best fanfic advisor, Meg, you deserve some smut and if we'll be able too see each other, I would love to cook you some Italian pasta. I love you so much 🥺 Also, thank you ate Yel for inspiring me with NFR as the song reference
> 
> Enjoy reading  
> All the love x

A worn-out quotation people grew up with, is "Money can't buy happiness". Was it true, or you just don't have enough money to afford the expensive price of joy? This proposition seems to invalidate the chance of people to experience happiness in its full extent, without any cost, without shedding any coin, without sacrificing any bill. But in the mere fact of living in a world, where everything is borrowed, it's undeniably skeptic to think that everything is free- even love. What is love worth to you?

“Are you ready?" a soft and tender voice lingered over her phone

"I am supposed to ask you that" she smiled 

“You're making me nervous, and I can't do your coping technique because you're not here yet" his voice a little shaken 

"I'll wait for you. I'm sure you'll make it, just don't think too much about it, okay?" she tried her best to utter words of encouragement 

“I'll be there in a few minutes. See you, Raquel" 

"See you too" 

A sharp pinch of excitement jumbled with a hint of agitation and nervousness crippled around Raquel's heart. It was the same as the feeling she felt, when they attended the Paris Convention. The pressure of dressing bad, spilling a drink or messing out in a party, had lessened since she felt more comfortable being with Sergio. However, she felt nervous for him, and his performance, she believes in his prodigious talent, but she don't have faith with his esteem, imagining how she will react if he mess things up. 

She carefully dressed herself with her red knee-length satin dress, with a slight low neck front, which accentuated her busts creating a sexy but elegant cleavage, overlaid with black laces and black embroidered rose patterns, on the skirt area, which she thought perfectly matched with Sergio's chosen outfit. She tightly clenched her fingers over the daisy necklace, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply just like what he had taught her. Soon, she applied a little make-up, just enough to enhance her already beautiful features. This night is meant to be savored and seized, nothing to be worried about- she repeatedly reminded herself. 

A soft knock stole her attention. 

[...]

"Hey" she greeted with a faint smile 

"Hey" his mouth went slightly open, just by seeing her dressed differently, different from her usual long sleeves, pants and blazers. This wasn't his first time seeing her in such a prepared look,but it's always a pure delight to see her, as gorgeous and stunning as she really is. 

“What?" she narrowed her eyes, trying to break the awkward silence between them. She tried her best not to drop her jaw, seeing Sergio in such an outfit, mixed with the victorious colors of red and black, hugging his toned shoulders and firm legs, not to mention his hair, brushed off backwards, giving him a seductive visage. 

“You really look beautiful tonight, Raquel" he smiled, his eyes glimmering in complete adoration 

“You already got me, Sergio. There is no need to exaggerate" she pushed her hand to his chest, trying to conceal her flushed cheeks. "And you really look good tonight" 

“Only truth?" he smiled. "Come on, everyone has to see my beautiful date" he held her hand and assisted her to his black short limousine, this time, both of them sat inside the leather backseat, completely separated in the driver's seat with a black platform. Sergio gently open the driver seat divider, only exposing the driver's face. 

“We can go now" he demanded 

The driver seat and backseat divider, gave them the privacy, inevitably intensifying the sudden tension building up, Raquel felt a little distressed, her hands formed in fists, rubbing above her lap. Just beside him is Sergio, overwhelmed by the anticipation. They looked at each other for a little while, Sergio put his sweaty palms over Raquel's lap, trying to comfort her. 

“Are you nervous?" he asked while smiling widely 

“No" she lied 

“Liar" he narrowed his eyes "I will not do anything.. relax" 

“I can't trust you with that, we're not in the office now, that's one of your rules" she rolled her eyes 

“Ah! Thank you for reminding me" he grinned seating closer and closer to her 

“I am telling you, Sergio. We can't do that here" she frowned her lips pouting, but Sergio lowered his head towards her, just looking her eyes, with teasing. 

"Don't tell me you don't want to" he smiled, opening his legs, lowering his seat while crossing his arms 

“If you just know, I always want to, but we can't do it here, we are inside a fucking car" she started to get irritated 

“Then, don't do it" he smiled, but he sat lower and lower, his suit widely open, while he threw his back on the seat, throwing sighs and groans, pretending to be disappointment

The sexual tension battling in a knife's edge, fighting for pleasure or resistance. Raquel held her breath trying not to give in, but seeing Sergio completely turned on, pleasure would always win. She couldn't understand his sudden changes from being the awkward and dork CEO to a wild and kinky boyfriend. She sighed heavily, with her eyes becoming hungry to his touches, she switched her body, sitting upright to his lap, he gasped in the surprised, holding tightly to her hips. 

“I won again this time, Ms. Murillo" he raised a brow while talking in a low and flirty tone 

“Let's see that” she threw a challenging look towards him, as she started doing body rolls in his lap, causing a fiery friction between her sex and his member getting harder and harder against his pants. He groaned a little, looking directly on her eyes. 

“Getting hard down there?” she smirked while still rolling her hips, her hands resting on his shoulders, churning his soft hair

Only Raquel can make him feel this way, his soul very calm, in complete tranquility but his flesh, is driving crazy. Every inch of her seems to be an inch of heaven’s wonders. He gripped tightly on her hips, bucking his own, synchronizing with her movements. She felt it, his aroused shaft, rubbing only in her underwear under the dress fabric. 

“Oh” she moaned a bit, in anticipation 

“You like it?” he made a dirty smile 

“I feel bad to admit, but yeah” she’s rolling crazy now

“Riding while riding?” he chuckled, but his expressions suddenly changed when Raquel started sliding her excited fingers to his zipper, she stroked him with light touches, but it was so delicious that Sergio threw his head one more time, shutting his eyes in the complete bliss.

“Hmmm” he hummed putting his hand on her hair, slowly caressing her face

“You like it?” she returned the dirty question 

“Always” he confessed 

This time, it was a little difficult to remove the pants because of the suspenders, but nothing is difficult for a woman filled with eagerness and hunger, she loosened the suspenders and slid off his pants only halfway, revealing his boxer short with his bulge, she looked at him, surprised. She stroked him one more time, then slowly gliding his member out of his boxer. She raised herself a bit, Sergio read her body language, he put his fingers inside her thighs, lightly touching her within her panties, she gasped a bit, she was surely soaking wet, completely aroused and turned on. His two fingers focused on one spot, just stroking and teasing her center, his little games of anticipation ended when he decided to slide his panties on the side and entered her with two long fingers without preamble. A loud and long “oh” escaped her mouth, his fingers never failed to make her feel this way, lost, lost in the moment of desire. 

“You can do better than that” she once again challenged him 

He removed his fingers, already soaked with her delicious fluids, she lowered her forehead, touching his, slowly sitting astride him, then she guided him inside. Both of them gasped and loudly moaned, which alarmed the driver. 

“Mr. Marquina, is there a problem there?” the driver innocently asked 

“Nothing, just continue driving” he tried his best to utter a proper sentence despite the thoughts running in and out of his mind 

“I thought we were just playing” he asked her in his already dark and horse voice

“We are still playing, watch me” she moaned again, as she started moving up and down, completely sitting on his full length, filling her in such a good, good way. 

The feeling became unbearable, riding him in a constant speed and pressure, gasping, moaning and swearing words while she rolled her hips, her hands went backwards supported by his knees, while her hair tossed everywhere her shoulders. For him, seeing her going crazy in this intimate scene, is one of her favorite images, he exhaled low and raspy, as he felt the familiar sensation started building up inside him, he was so close, she did it so well, so good and so fast, he didn’t want things to end yet. 

“I don’t want this to end, Raquel. Please” he pleaded while eyes closing involuntarily 

“Really?” she made a silly smile “Are you so close?” she moaned 

“Really close” he confessed as he started bucking his hips, taking her deeper and deeper, which made her twitched a bit, as she felt his tip slamming her favorite pleasure spot. 

But then, she stopped, all of a sudden, sliding him off from her center, he went breathless but his eyebrows met in confusion.

“Why?” he asked in a very perplexed tone

“We were playing right?” she laughed loudly 

“And you went all-in, huh?” he frowned, his nose a little wrinkled and he only rubbed the back of his neck in complete embarrassment

They started composing themselves again, fixing their hair, palm-ironing their clothes while laughing to each other, throwing glances of teasing and chuckles. Soon, the driver announced that they arrived in the building. 

[…] 

They went out of the limousine, the cameras started flashing again, creating series of blinding lights and flickers, Raquel only hid behind Sergio, as she is fully aware that they only want to capture him. Media is fully aware that she is the CEO’s dietician, as they confirmed rumors and gossips about his “relationship” with Laura and Sergio's recent health issues. He walked slowly giving all the cameras a chance to shot him at any angle as possible. As they went to the counter, Alison stood in her plain black dress, she was so beautiful and young. 

“Good evening, Mr. Marquina our guests are waiting inside.” She informed in a vibrant tone

“Thank you” he said and she only nodded as they headed themselves inside the party place 

Seductive and classy- two dominant words Raquel can imagine popping out of her vocabulary, seeing the whole set up of the anniversary. The place if full of colors red, black and gold-the explicit colors of pure richness and luxury. The chairs are covered in black fabrics and wrapped in red ribbons, the large golden chandeliers hanging on top, giving the whole place a silvery with yellow tint ambiance. The floors are composed of alternate black and white tiles as if they are standing on top of a giant chess board, the stage are filled with fresh red roses with a large banner of Dulce Aroma 8th Founding Anniversary, with large drink cylinder pipes filled with red juices, the sides of the stage have large red dice with white dots, some parts of the area with billiard pools and casino gaming tables. People are dressed in fabulous suits, elegant dresses and others are with mafia hats. 

As they roamed around the area, Raquel saw Silene, Agatha, Martin, Daniel and Monica sitting in one set of circular table. 

“Hi” Silene greeted cheerfully 

“Hi, Raquel… and Mr. Marquina. You two are going well together..” Silene greeted 

“Good evening” Sergio shyly uttered 

“How was her period?” Monica teased 

“What?” Raquel’s eyes begin to widen 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? He just went to the kitchen, last few days asking about periods because she was really worried about you” Monica laughed

Raquel turned her head to Sergio but he only rolled his eyes in shame. She smiled at him, conserved but with gratefulness 

“Are you okay now?” Daniel asked while smiling 

“Yes, she is” Sergio answered the question in direct tone seemingly protective 

“You really look good tonight” Martin complimented her

“Yeah, and you look good together” Agatha smiled 

“You guys, stop making me feel uncomfortable” she lowered her glances as she felt embarrassed 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but Raquel will be seating with us, is that alright?” He informed 

They only waved their hands, completely allowing them. 

“Of course” Monica smiled her eyes dilated 

“Enjoy the night” Sergio ended the conversation 

[…]  
Walking their way to their seats, a man dressed in black handed a small box for Sergio, seemingly like a present or a gift 

“Good evening, Mr. Marquina, this is a gift from El de Fleur Company, already installed on the lot” the man informed 

“What is this?” he asked, carefully opening the box, inside was a car key with a Jaguar Sports Car logo, there was no hint of surprise in his face as if there’s nothing new in receiving that kind of gifts

“Thank you” he only uttered 

Halfway, there are businessmen continuously giving small boxes, some are also car keys of different luxurious sports cars, she wonder why is he still using his hatchback, despite having such expensive cars. Others gave him cuff links, expensive bottles of wine and liquors, fancy watches but he was so sentimental just to keep his father’s watch in all times- regardless of celebration. Raquel can only stare at how rich people interact, the smaller the packaging, seem to be the more expensive gift. She started questioning herself on how stupid he was to settle himself just for her, nothing, futile. 

“Hmmm.. Sergio, can I use the bathroom?” she asked and he immediately nodded

She lied. She didn’t go to the bathroom or any powder room, rather, she turned on the lights of the kitchen and rushed through the chiller, there she got a brown box filled with cookies- vegan cookies she carefully and secretly made yesterday, as her gift for Sergio. But seeing the out-of-this-world presents of other people to him, she started having second thoughts of giving it to him. Fighting her inhibitions, she passed a hand to her face, but she just taught herself that it is always the thought that matters, maybe some of those people just felt compelled to give a present, because they feel required to do so, or because of ego or pride. 

“Fuck it,” she swore, grabbing the cookies shaped in yellow stars with a designed pair of eyes with black glasses, just like his. 

She went out of the kitchen, a little dazed and filled with strain. Holding tightly to the strings of the paper bag, inside is the box of cookies, she pouted in nervousness, her heart started pounding so hard, when she saw Sergio standing on their seats, waiting for her. He smiled at her, his attention shifted to the paper bag she is holding. 

“What is that? Someone gave you a gift?” he innocently asked

“No…” she gathered her thoughts “Hmmm.. remember when we were practicing for your song… I really tried to pick a song for you on the second day because I was afraid you will catch me doing this in the pantry yesterday, I know this isn’t as comparable as others had given you but…” she stopped and handed him the paper bag 

“I really made that with heart. I hope you like it” she smiled without making any eye contact 

He received the bag, and peeked inside. A brown box he carefully opened, his eyes filled with delight, dilated and glimmered, seeing the yellow starts cookies with glasses, he might tear up in joy, as if the cars, the wine, the cuff link, the expensive things he just received lost its value, a gift of complete sincerity and generosity- he thought, he flushed and he smiled in a way different from the others, his teeth traced in between of his lips- he was so happy, so so happy, contented and delighted. 

“Why are you not saying something? You’re making me more awkward” she pouted 

“This is the best gift ever” he confessed in pure honesty 

“Really?” her eyes widen, “You will not taste it?” she asked 

“A product of love, I’m afraid to taste this, to taste love” he smiled 

“For my… star.. Professor” she chuckled a bit “That’s why its yellow, a star and the glasses” she laughed 

“Your star professor? I might consider that a very cute nickname” he also laughed “If I can just not eat this and just store this forever, I will, I don’t want to ruin this” he joked 

“Of course you can’t, but that is still healthy, I thought of still making it vegan so I'm still doing my job, right? so no guilt” she bit her lower lip 

“Thank you, Raquel… I mean it, thank you so much” his eyes smiled like his lips 

“That’s nothing” she shyly replied

[…] 

The program started by the usual flow of introducing the board of directors, the manufacturing and sister companies of Dulce Aroma and of course introducing the CEO. With all the people clapping and looking at him, no one knows the silly idea that Raquel was sitting beside him not just as his dietician, but as his woman. It hurts her, so much. But seeing his reputation well-built in the eyes of successful people, she would never dare to ruin it. Just like others, she could only stare, to her favorite star, shining so bright, so bright that it makes her blinded by the light.

Hosted by Berlin, it is undeniable that their genes shared one common denominator, their powerful charisma and sexual appeal, Berlin dressed perfectly with a black turtle neck, layered with black suit with red sequins, it was so seductive, tensing and dominating, the sequins catching lights adding details to his perfect outfit. 

As the perfumes for the previous collections are presented in a large power point in the stage, Sergio looked beside Raquel, just examining her face, who is listening carefully to Berlin, like he was some sort of a professor adoring his favorite student, but he was caught in action, Raquel gazed at him with a perplexed look. 

“What is that?” she asked 

“Would you still want to know what perfume I’m using?” he teased, in a form of whisper 

“The last time I did that, it didn’t turn out well” she smirked, trying to project her eyes back to the screen 

The lights went dimmer, just a spotlight focusing on the stage, then Berlin started introducing Sergio in a very flattering and proud tone, enumerating his contributions and achievements for the company. 

“You really like feeding your ego?”she teased

“Not really, I’m so done with this, it’s repetitive.” He shrugged his shoulders, but he put his hands on her lap, squeezing one of her thighs 

She froze and didn’t move an inch, “Sergio, I’m begging you, stop. Someone might see us” she pleaded 

Then Berlin called out his name, getting ready for his piano performance on the stage, which made him hold tighter to her thighs, gathering courage. 

“Just right on time” he smiled 

“You can do it, Sergio. Remember what I told you. Just look at me, count one, two, three and just inhale” she comforted 

He walked from their seat, going to the stage, taking the short stairs, he made a lot of talks and speeches before but every time feels like the first time. His heart racing in a crazy pattern, his involuntary sweating and coldness of his palms. He went to the podium, trying to look as confident as possible, he tapped the microphone, checking its feedback 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am beyond delightful to see such beautiful and handsome faces in Dulce Aroma’s 8th Founding Anniversary, welcome and I hope you are all having a lovely night. For the last eight years, this company has been my lovely wife, I took care of it, with my father not until his passing three years ago, it was so hard to build this company back again to its feet. My father is still the best CEO of this company, and that will remain forever. But I am trying my best to be as best as he is, together with my brother, together with people who help me making this hard task an easy work, the board of directors, our lovely ambassadors…” 

He gazed to the seats, where Raquel also directed her vision, there she saw Laura, sitting with other ambassadors, looking beautiful and sultry with her black long gown, detailed with a long slit on left side of the leg, and a large red one sleeve on the right arm. A star looking to a star- she thought to herself, but she just eliminated the idea as Sergio continued his speech 

“To my brother, who is also responsible in making this celebration a successful one, to my kitchen workers who never failed to give us our daily foods, to my dietician..”

He stared at her, sitting on their seat, with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, some of the audience also turned their head towards her, she held her breath for a while, trying not to scream in the stab of thrill. 

“For making me healthy and motivated to finish all these stressful works, thank you so much” he smiled “To our sanitary workers for maintaining a clean workplace, to our arrangers and maintenance” 

He continued thanking all the possible people who make Dulce Aroma a skeleton of hardworking employees, but the remaining parts of the speech became inaudible to Raquel, she can’t registered anything, anymore, as her brain focused on what Sergio had just uttered, it was so genuine, sounds so professional yet personal, as if he talked with her, while being heard by many people. 

As the highlight of the event, a grand piano was placed in the center stage, Sergio adjusted himself, pushing back his glasses, his body reaction to pressure. He sat while his shoulders still stiff and hard, he placed his fingers on top of the keys and threw a glance towards Raquel, he felt a little ease, he breathed heavily. 

“One, two, three” he shut his eyes and exhaled 

The beautiful combinations of white and black tiles of the piano made a serene and aesthetic sound, following the scores of The Entertainer, his body began to follow the rhythm of the song, the crowd started to clap and cheer in an elegant way. He played his skillful fingers, producing a flawless and impeccable execution of the song, as the last keys began to fade, he respired heavily, as if she can hear it, soon, it was subdued by the loud cheering and claps of the audience. He was truly the most handsome entertainer of the night 

“Do you want more?” Berlin asked the audience in an enthusiastic way 

“Berlin!” he almost shouted 

“It’s the founding anniversary, we want to hear more of your talent, do you want that?” Berlin asked the audience again, which they responded words “yes” and “more” over and over 

Of course, it was impossible for Sergio to resist it, he has his ego, his strong ego, but he wasn’t able to plan any song to play, then soon, he remembered the song Raquel had requested yesterday, it was the Normal Fucking Rockwell by Lana del Rey. 

He placed back again his fingers to the keys, thoroughly enjoying the sounds the piano is producing. The classical tone of its introduction turning into a more romantic and sensual melodies. He glanced at Raquel, a secret language of inviting her on the stage, but as he expected, she shook her head, signaling her disapproval. But other people started to look back on her, she didn’t want to embarrass Sergio and herself, so she stood up, slowly walking from their table, going to the stage, Berlin rushed in the center, microphone in a stand, the people started to cheer wildly, she looked at him sitting then nodded to her, she’s crazily shaking, she felt numb but she remembered what Sergio had taught her, she gripped tightly on the daisy necklace, and breathed heavily. She inhaled, placing her lips near the microphone, closed her eyes for a second and reopened. 

Godamn, man child  
You fucked me so good that I almost said, "I love you"  
You're fun and you're wild  
But you don't know the half of the shit that you put me through  
Your poetry's bad and you blame the news  
But I can't change that, and I can't change your mood

Her voice was as beautiful as it was yesterday, she felt the song inside her, manifesting the message of it, Sergio is such a goddamn man child, he turned her life into a roller coaster, a day of happiness in the peak, then a few seconds it will go down in the depths of despair, but knowing him or loving him, to be specific, can’t change that way anymore- love truly endures.

'Cause you're just a man  
It's just what you do  
Your head in your hands  
As you color me blue  
Yeah, you're just a man  
All through and through  
Your head in your hands  
As you color me blue  
Blue, blue, blue

Blue- a color she always see and feel, whenever she’s near with him, the calmness and serenity color blue resembles and the sudden caprice of sadness and pain. Both she love- that’s love right? Mixing both pleasure and pain. 

Goddamn, man child  
You act like a kid even though you stand six foot two  
Self-loathing poet, resident Laurel Canyon, know-it-all  
You talk to the walls when the party gets bored of you  
But I don't get bored, I just see you through  
Why wait for the best when I could have you?  
You

He’s totally a dick- she thought. Egocentric, narcissistic and proud, best descriptions for him, but his madness and mystery is what makes him, him. And now, despite the traits she cursed the most, she can’t stop loving him, not even for a second. The distress she felt, contemplating all the valid reasons to leave him, he’s a man child, a supposed grown up man, but he’s so childish. All that she hates about him, are the things she most love about him. But after all, all the valid reasons of leaving him, doesn’t matter because she don’t have any plans to leave him, never. 

You make me blue  
Blue, blue, blue  
Blue, blue, blue

She detached her lips on the microphone, and all she heard was the crowd shouting and clapping, all the vibrations travelled through her ears- she felt liberated and free. The song she sang is his song for Sergio, metaphorical but genuine, Norman Fucking Rockwell, to Sergio Fucking Marquina- she smiled, and turned her back to Sergio, clapping and smiling towards her. 

“That was exceptional” Berlin exclaimed. “Aside from hard working, we definitely have the most talented employees” he added 

“That was awesome, Raquel. Thank you” he complimented her

“I can’t resist” she smiled 

[…] 

It’s already past 10 pm, when some of the people started dancing in jazz music, turning, swirling and twerking. Silene and Monica, dancing crazily on their seats, while Agatha and Martin, having wines and some chitchats, on the other side, Daniel was talking to someone in his phone. Everyone minding their own business, sipping wines, dancing, singing with the crowd while others are eating just like Raquel and Sergio, currently savoring an Italian pasta with tomato puree, she almost choked herself when she saw a woman walking down their aisle in a satin red dress, her orange hair causing a burning contrast through her silhouettes. 

“Is.. that Alicia” her mouth widely opened 

“What?” Sergio wiped his mouth with the table napkin and turned his head 

It was Alicia- Raquel’s best friend, walking beautifully in a red dress, a bright red dress that caught the attention of everyone, especially Berlin standing in the stage, his eyes beamed in wonderstruck, he rushed his way out of the stage to lend a hand for Alicia, it was so unexpected, they shared a friendly cheek kiss to each other then walked to Raquel’s and Sergio’s table

“Hey!” she exclaimed, hugging Alicia

“Hey, cariño” Alicia exclaimed, both of them giggled in happiness

“Wait? What are doing here?” Raquel closed her arms together, narrowing her eyes to Berlin. “Are we missing something?”, she smiled together with Sergio 

“No, no. You’re mistaken, Alicia’s here for you” Berlin defended 

“For me, for what?” She interviewed while holding her smile back 

“Aren’t you happy that I am here?” Alicia threw a question that ended their catching game

“Of course, I am. You can sit with us” Raquel invited 

“Thank you” Alicia replied 

They spent half an hour just talking and making funny conversations together, Sergio tried to catch up with his limited social skills, but if it’s not for Raquel, he would just go home at any time now. Alicia made a sarcastic story telling of how Berlin invited her to go to the party, which embarrassed him. Cutting off the shameful moment, he left them and went to the stage once again. 

“So.. I think the night is still young, to have some little fun” he asserted 

The crowd’s attention instantly went to where he is standing, listening carefully on the words he will utter next. 

“What if we do some.. game. Like... has anyone here knows Pasta Pull?” he asked, then half of the crowd starting to say “"ah" murmuring what the game is all about

“A pasta pull?” Raquel with her furrowed brows

“Yeah, a pasta pull, where two people have to hold the ends of a cooked pasta on their mouth, then they will pull it using their mouths without breaking it, the smallest pasta remained will win the game” Sergio explained to her

“Have you tried that before” she asked

“No, that’s totally unhygienic, it’s gross” Sergio rolled his eyes

“It’s okay if you’re comfortable with your partner, If I am to be paired with Alicia, we could just kiss and leave no pasta” she laughed while Alicia patted her shoulder while also laughing 

Berlin explained to the crowd the instructions of the game, they will choose only ten people, coming in five pairs. He went to the information counter to see the list of all the people present in the event, then he put a pen to randomly choose who will be the joining the game. He started calling them one by one

“Okay for our first pair, Mr. Ramos, one of our Board of Directors and Silene, one of our cooks, for the second pair, Daniel and Alison” 

Continuous screams and chuckles roamed around their ears but the sudden call of the next pair, diverted Raquel’s eyes to Monica, who is slightly distressed, she knew exactly what she is feeling 

“For our third partner Raquel and Martin, oh, two of our amazing kitchen people” Berlin made his voice louder, trying to tease Sergio 

Raquel shifted her gaze to Sergio, he was emotionless, no trace of any feeling, which made her uncomfortable 

“Do you want me to..” she tried to ask for his permission 

“No, no. That’s okay” he lied, seeing Raquel walked away going to Martin’s direction. Martin is such a good man, gentle and professional, but men are always the same, and Sergio knows that since the beginning, and for someone as beautiful as Raquel, she is a gift from the world he don’t want to share with anyone, however, he don’t want to cage Raquel and restrict her freedom.

“Our fourth pair, Agatha and Alicia, one of our cooks and one of my special guests for tonight” 

Agatha never met Alicia, not even for once, but as they faced each other on the center of the floor, both of them chuckled and shook hands, as if they are just riding with the game. 

“And for our final and luckiest partner….” Berlin stopped for a while “Oh, very interesting, our dear CEO and our lovely ambassador, Laura” 

The crowds cheering became louder and louder, just like the stab of pain in Raquel’s heart. He wanted to kill Berlin now, for ruining this perfect night, but not now, she closed her eyes for a bit. 

“Is there a problem?” Martin interrogated 

“No, no. I’m okay” she opened her eyes and smiled 

She can’t scream or cry, she can’t risk the fact that if she does scream or cry, everything will get messier, she stood up straight and remained calm. 

“Okay, our crews will give you one straight cooked pasta and a wooden plate below your mouths, the first pair who will make the smallest pasta, will win the game, and to make you all motivated to do your bests, the winner will receive one of my favorite organic wines from Italy. Berlin instructed 

“Raquel, we can go on as far as we can, but if you’re uncomfortable, you can stop” Martin asserted to her with security 

“Yes, thank you” she kept his eyes only for Martin, but she can’t help but to look at Sergio and Laura. 

Berlin made a go signal, and Raquel saw Alicia and Agatha, really getting close, while on her left side is Daniel and Alison, completely uncomfortable, they broke the pasta producing a still long strip, while Silene and Mr. Ramos never really made it to get close even an inch. Laura and Sergio on the last row, is slowly getting close, with Laura, initiating every move, Raquel didn’t realize that her mouth already let go of the pasta, Laura was almost kissing her, getting closer inch by inch, of course this came is truly favorable for Laura to have an excuse to kiss Sergio, then Sergio had bitten the pasta, making it fall to the plate. It was Alicia and Agatha who won the game. 

“Okay, we are done with the first round… for the second round” 

“There’s a second round? Fuck, I can’t do this” Raquel said 

“You can have the chance to pick the person you like to be paired with, but with a little twist, all of you will be blindfolded, you will turn in a circle with a corresponding person in front of you, once the music stopped, you will now face your partner.

“The person we want, but we will be blindfolded? What a democracy” Silene frowned 

They were carefully blindfolded, both Raquel and Sergio praying to all the gods who can hear them at that exact moment, for them be the pair. The music of a slow and romantic music played, they turned into little circles, some of them dancing and swaying to the music. Soon, it stopped. 

“Okay, remove your blindfolds” Berlin instructed 

They were all shocked and laughing, Silene is now facing Alicia, Agatha paired with Mr. Ramos, Daniel facing Martin, Alison and Laura paired together and of course, Raquel and Sergio, they both froze in seeing each other face to face, they both flushed but they tried their best to conceal. 

“Okay, you may now position yourself and the pasta”

They all did the same way for the pasta, holding both ends on the mouth, this time, Raquel felt comfortable, likewise, for Sergio. In the second round, Laura and Alison failed to make it, followed by Silene and Alicia who are still a little awkward, Agatha and Mr. Ramos and followed by Martin and Daniel, the crowds’ eyes are now focused on Raquel and Sergio, and they both know it, Sergio held both of her arms and pulled her close to his mouth, kissed her until there was no any trace of pasta can be seen. 

She froze, numb and struck by millions of sensations, butterflies exploded inside her stomach, igniting powerful thrills and shivers across her body. 

“That was such a Championship move” Berlin exclaimed “Don’t be sad everyone, of course that was just a game” he clarified “So may I call on our champions for tonight’s game, my brother Sergio and Raquel” 

They looked at each other, both shy. They walked to the stage and Berlin gave them a block horizontal box and inside is the organic wine. 

“That was just a game people” Sergio smiled trying to play safe

Raquel’s eyes wander through the front seats to see Laura, in such a frowned face, full of envy and jealousy. It was wrong to feel it, but she feels right, and she knows how much she deserves that. She should know- Raquel thought to herself and finally smiled to the audience 

[...] 

They went back to their seats and no one them wanted to leave yet, Sergio opened the wine box, it was a large cylinder bottle with a very vampire red colored liquid inside.

“Do you still drink?” he asked 

“No, not anymore since in Hanoi. You?”

“That was also my last drink”

“You wanna drink that?” She asked pointing her pouted lips to the wine

“No.” 

“Alright. I can store it to the kitchen” she offered 

“Yeah, that’s a nice idea. But be careful it’s a bit heavy” 

She gripped tightly to the bottle and worked her way, away from their table heading to the kitchen. She carefully placed the wine container inside an empty chiller, adjusting it a little to be able to close the lid. She turned her head back to see Sergio, on the side of her counter, leaning his body to the sink. 

“You followed me?” she chuckled a bit

“No one wants to talk to me there” he said in a serious tone

“I’ll come, you should just wait there” she approached him in the sink but Sergio grasped her hand

“I can’t” his eyes a little dark 

“I’m telling you, Sergio, stop playing around” 

“I’m not playing” he said “You were the one who always like to play, you cheated in the car a while ago” 

“That was great, to be honest. Did I tease you so hard?” she chuckled 

“So hard, that I wanted to punish you” he was talking as if he was possessed by some sort of a demon 

“Are you drunk?” 

“No, just in love” he lifted Raquel’s body and placed her in the sink in a sitting position, he lowered his head a bit 

“Sergio, we can’t do it here, stop, someone might see us” she complained but her body reacting the opposite way as he started trailing kisses to her neck, his fingers drawing paths to her exposed legs

“Do you want me to stop?” he teased 

“Yes” she lied but she gasp a bit when Sergio nipped her nipples through the fabric of her dress, she was bought to her edge, all she said was “oh” and “yes” 

He continued sucking her nipples and she started going crazy with his skillful mouth, but before she could lose her mind.

“Sergio, I badly wanted you, but please not here” she confessed 

He thought of a possible way “Get in the car and wait for me” 

She only nodded in agreement, rushing out of the kitchen, she peeked through the events place seeing Alicia and Berlin dancing in a slow paced music, while her workmates already drunk and tipsy. It made her escape a little easier, going out of the door and waved to Sergio’s driver, she went outside and waited for a bit. Not long as she expected, a sound of car door opening made her excited, only seeing Sergio holding only her gift and the black wine box. He was obviously excited and turned on

"Why are you holding that?" referring to the wine box

"Nothing, maybe we can use this" 

he winked

“Let’s go" he demanded the driver “Drive as fast as possible” he ordered 

Both of them looked in the eyes of each other, with longing and sticky stares, they soon kissed, a powerful and fervent kiss. It was all passionate and hot, only them could feel this to each other, they explored each others’ mouth, flicking their tips and sucking their lower lips. A little moan escaped from Raquel’s mouth, seeing Sergio getting down on her, lifting her dress, and stroking her thighs, she soon gasped as Sergio’s mouth touched her wet folds, her center longing for his touch, the all-consuming sensation ate her, moaning his name.

“Sergio, oh that was so good” 

“Do you like it?” he teased, while stroking her labia in broad motions, prolonging the delicious feeling 

“It’s so so good” she moaned loudly, then he circled his tongue, focusing on her clitoris, she started tugging his hair. 

“I’m so close, fuck” she screamed 

Her other hand churned around his soft hair waves and the other one, trying to hold onto something, her back arched in a crazy way, it was a little uncomfortable to position herself in a car but nothing else mattered, she want the tingling sensation building inside her core to be released, she closed her eyes, as the wave of orgasm coming closer and closer, she breathed heavily then he stopped.

“What the fuck” she almost shouted 

“Now, I won” he smirked, removing the juices with the back of his hand and sat again to his seat 

“That’s a wrong move, Mr. Marquina” 

“I can do more than that, this time, in my bed” he whispered through her ears 

“I don’t think you can win, I’m the best player in bed” she winked, trying to recuperate herself for the frustration of not having her orgasm. 

“Try me” he silenced her, as she tried to breathe normally. 

Both of them eager to make each other satisfied but still planning to fight over dominance. 

That is what love is worth to them- anticipating each other in nude and naked scenes. To see someone in their nude bodies and naked souls- a priceless moment. Sergio known for being one of the richest man in Madrid, yet wanted to live his life as simple as he could, just to fulfill the sparse and incomplete pieces of his life, that only Raquel can give. For all the expensive things he had received, only Raquel’s generosity stood out the most, no money involved just pure love and they will surely ignite that light of love tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to hear your comments and recommendations below ✨🥺 Thank you so much, keep safe. I love you all, sunnies.


	18. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sunnies ✨ I hope you are all okay. Again, I know this sounds really redundant, but please, if you have nothing good to say TO ALL FICS and TO ALL FIC WRITERS, just keep it yourself please. Our words are truly powerful enough to kill someones's passion and will. Let's all be kind, please. 
> 
> With that, this chapter is something that might help ease the tension and drama all around. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181 for my update and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> I am personally dedicating this to ate Cass, for being one of my og readers, I love you sooo much and your words are so motivating. Also, to nicole!!! I love you girl, u so talented <333
> 
> Enjoy reading  
> thank you x

Happiness is a butterfly, an implicit metaphor. The more you chase a butterfly, the more it flies, far away, but if you project your mind to other things, you will never notice that it has been just laying on your shoulder. Happiness comes in the least expected time and place, so is love. But, is chasing worth it, if you already caged the butterfly within your hands? 

The car stopped in a rapid, fluid motion. They didn’t even said goodbye to their service driver. They were so eager and passionate, making sticky glances and glares. Excited--- but careful. As they headed behind Sergio’s door, he pushed her to the back of the door, intensely kissing her- fierce and wild. 

“Oh” she moaned as he keep sucking the skin of her neck “Let’s get to bed this time” she smirked 

“Are we in a rush?” he gritted his teeth 

“No, not this night” 

Breaking off their lascivious kisses, she started unbuttoning his suit, loosening the suspenders- the fucking suspenders, the most appropriate name, annoyingly suspending their extreme momentum, it was so hard for her to undress him, he began finding the back zipper of her dress, his touches were torches, setting her body in complete fire, the flames of their desire started consuming them. Shedding pieces of fabric, along their way going to the bed, they threw it everywhere, some fell on his piano, on his carpet, on his table, he put on his glasses, carefully on a wooden table beside his tape recorder. In a naked heap, they fell into the bed, completely tangled, with Sergio on top of her body.

“Ready for your punishment?” he smirked 

“What kind of punishment is that? Will it hurt me?” she teased 

“It will, but in a very delicious way” 

“Probably the most acceptable punishment” she closed her eyes for a bit, just feeling the bristles of his beard brushing through her neck, the tickling sensation made her chuckle a bit, bursting into genuine but flirty laughing. He travelled his lips from her jaw, tracing her line, going sideward to her earlobe, gently biting it. 

“Ready?” he said in a low, raspy voice 

“I am” she hummed. It felt so good, beyond good, she knows that she will never get enough of him, it feels like Sergio is a different person in bed, his primal need is pushing him to his dark side, that only Raquel had the chance to see and feel. Sergio leaned his forehead to hers, just brushing his lips to her mouth, side to side. 

“Spread your legs” he demanded, she was so wet, so ready, and just by hearing his voice, she could come at any time 

She followed his kinky order, spreading her legs, shaking to the anticipation, she hold onto his thick and excited member, stroking him lightly, but he groaned. He brushed her hands away from his shaft, instead, he hold it by himself, then touched the tip to her folds, pushing it lightly, back and forth, just teasing her slits, stimulating her from bottom to the top. 

“Stop it.. I don’t want your…” she stopped, moaning loudly as he entered her with no sign, his thick member filling her up good. Gasping for air, she tried to recover for the sudden entrance, her eyes rolling backwards with the exquisite feeling, it was a little painful but it was so good, painfully good. 

“Breathe, my love” he whispered as she tried to adjust to his size, it’s beyond average for sure, huge and thick, trying to fit in to her narrow, silky walls. 

She moaned once again, her sound of pleasure is a form of porn to his ears, just by hearing her delicious screams and hums, he’s starting to lose his senses. He started moving, slowly but completely entering her. In and out but with steady motion and pressure. 

“Oh, that feels so good” she groaned 

“Really good” he replied as he raised himself from her forehead, to take her deeper.

He pushed inside of her faster this time, keeping his control, she tried to grip the sheets of the bed, but the feeling is still consuming her, she feels the familiar tension building up in the pit of her stomach. 

“Faster?” he challenged 

“Faster, I know you can do more than that” she was holding up, she don’t want to lose yet

He knows exactly what she wants, he pushed one more time, thrusting her so fast and hard, plunging all the remaining space within their sexes, he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself in command, he put his skillful fingers to her clit, moving in tight circles, but she brushed it away, even she likes it the most.

“That’s cheating, mister” 

“That’s what you like right??” he raised his brows

All of a sudden, Raquel twisted her body, putting Sergio below her, he was shocked by the sudden change of their position, he was about to complain, but he halted, when she started moving up and down, completely sank down on him, her ass slapping to his skin, creating such a pleasurable sound. He started to groan loudly. 

“This is so good, Raquel” he moaned

Just like him, she knows what he wants, so she started riding him, fast and deep. His hands were on her hips now, gripping tightly, leaving red marks and light bruises. Her hands bit the skin of his chest, finding for a possible resistance. He moaned, a moan that she barely heard. The muffled sounds of pure pleasure roamed around his room.

“Would you accept defeat now?” Raquel teased as she slowed the pace, leaving Sergio in a complete disappointment, he was so close 

“Yes yes yes,you won the game. Please continue” he begged 

She smiled silly and made a little smirk as she started rolling her hips again, dancing with his limb inside of her, he gasped, trying to seize their intimate oneness, he soon put back his thumb to her bundle of nerves, this time she didn’t complain, as she badly wanted to release the pressure inside her core. Taking her deeper, he bucked his hips, dancing in a blissful rhythm with her movements.

“Together?” he asked 

“Together” she closed her eyes, pumping herself one, two, three times as she started trembling, doing frantic and irregular rolls, she felt a warm fluid inside her, as she felt him emptying himself to her. She gradually stopped moving and finally slid him off.

“I told you, I play the best in bed” she winked 

“That was amazing, Raquel” his eyes glimmer but his lungs trying to search for air 

“What if they find us?” she asked with a hint of worry 

“What now? You don’t have to worry about anything, there’s a lot of excuses” he assured, hovering himself to the side of the bed, as Raquel placed her head to his bare chest, still pounding trying to respire. 

“Raquel…” he whispered, just brushing her hair

“Hmmm?” she responded a hum

“This day, was so amazing. I never thought I would have experienced this…this feeling of being vulnerable with someone.” 

“Is this how you deal with sex aftermath?” she laughed

“I’m serious why are you laughing?” he frowned pouting his lips 

“I know… I would probably say the same. Since I had my divorce with my ex-husband, I never thought I would trust someone again, this kind of trust, that only you holds. I used to promise myself, that all men are pieces of shits, but you’re always my exception” she said in a breaking voice, almost tearing up.

“Thank you, Raquel” he held her tight

“No, thank you, Sergio. I always try to convince myself that I regret what happened in Hanoi, but never would I imagine that disasters can be good too, look at how far we went?” she smiled, gently stroking his cheeks 

“Far? This is just the beginning, I don’t want to end this, everything. This is the only thing I look up to, every morning, every day of my life. To see you in work, to hold you, to make memories with you.” he returned the genuine smile 

“I love you, Sergio” this time it was her who initiated the three words Sergio always wanted her to assert. 

“I love you too, Raquel” he looked at her, seemingly waiting for another phrase for her to utter 

“Within the stars” she nodded as she made a soft laughter 

“Beyond the universe” he hummed, embracing her closer and closer as they both shared a long- fiery kiss. 

[…] 

8 am 

After the magical moment they have shared last night, she was now back to the reality, she barely recalled how she went home in the middle of the dawn, with Sergio driving her home. No one has to know yet- she thought to herself, forming her hands in to fist, while waiting for a cab. The sunny ambiance in Madrid, illuminated her tanned skin, under a white sunflower dress. As she arrived in the building, she can’t take the silly smile plastered on her face, still recuperating from the afterglow, her legs a little sore, but she felt alive, more than alive. The best job ever- she thought, smiling. Her imaginations and wild thoughts stopped when she received a message through her phone. 

Sergio: I want coffee for today’s breakfast. Be careful 

She replied, “How do you like your coffee?” 

Sergio: Just balanced, cream, sugar and coffee.

She smiled, but she soon worried about him, why he was asking for a coffee- she asked herself, coming up with possible reasons, the most probable one, might be he was still sleepy and tired. She laughed a bit, thinking that having sex is still a new thing for him. Rushing through the kitchen, she was greeted by Silene. 

“Hey, Raquel. Good morning.”

“Good morning. Silene” 

“Where have you been last night?” Silene asked which made Raquel stopped for a while 

“Ah, I wasn’t able to stay for longer, I still have work today” she lied 

“Is that so? Hmm, do you know where Mr. Marquina went after the party” 

“No, of course no, how would I know that, I’m his dietician, not his wife” avoiding Silene’s eyes 

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised, he always leave parties like that” she chuckled a bit

A breath of relief, she exhaled a bit, for a passing a nerve-wrecking scenario, she started gathering some flour, baking powders and blueberries, to make a fluffy blueberry pancakes, dripped with a little honey and cinnamon. On the other side of the plate is his coffee a mixture of equal parts of creamer, sugar and roasted coffee, sealed in a ceramic lid. 

[..]

“Hmm.. Good mor-“ she went inside Sergio's office,straight forward, but she was a bit shocked, seeing Sergio only with his rolled up long sleeves, his glasses detached from his eyes and placed on his table, his head resting on his palm, his eyes shut. Is he sleeping?- she asked herself. Placing the prepared breakfast for him on the top of his table, she made it quiet, trying not to wake him up. The aroma of the coffee escaped from the lid, his eyes half open, and he leaned back to his chair, seeing Raquel in front of him.

“Oh, you’re here” he rubbed his eyes, tired and still sleepy, grabbing the glasses back to his visions while pinching his temples.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a hint of worry 

“Yeah, just a little exhausted.” He smiled, his smiled so good, so radiant 

“Why is that?” she teased 

“Hmmm, let’s say I just went overboard with my workout, last night” he played her teasing 

“Oh, a workout. What kind? Cardio? Abdomen workout?” she put his index finger to her chin

“A full body workout” his eyes getting darker and darker

“Ah, I see, that’s really tiring” but she stopped “Now, take your breakfast, you really need your energy back” she went back serious 

“I don’t know, I just feel like, I don’t want to eat anything today” he confessed 

“What? You have to eat, please” she pleaded 

“Alright, what can I have in return?”

“I’m asking you to eat, that’s for your own favor. Don't deal with me.” she frowned but with a little laugh 

“I’m really tired” he exaggerated his tired expression

“Alright, you want me to spoon feed you?” she approached beside him, while opening the food basket where the pancakes and coffee are inside. She placed it carefully in front of him, but she really noticed how tired he was. His shoulders are prominently stiff, his skin a little pale and his eyes are wooded that usual. She went closer to him, inch closer. His eyes, are still half sleepy, she turned to the back of his chair, touching his stiff shoulders, trying to relax his hardened muscles.

“Relax” she breathed, lowering herself to his ears, while massaging his shoulders, all the way to his arms, he tensed a bit, a little surprised with her movements. He tried to look back but he closed his eyes, as her feather-light touches roamed around his chest, going to his back. 

“What are you doing?” he asked 

“A massage?” she smiled, trying to put a little pressure to soften his tensing body

“You’re tensed, try to make your body a little light” she whispered one again, her mouth touching his neck 

“I don’t think, massage works that way” he moved his face sideward, his mouth almost touching hers, it went ajar 

“Alright, let’s just say this is an extra service, from your dietician. I’m supposed to take care of you, and from what I can see, you’re not feeling well” 

“Fine, an extra service” he left a soft chuckle, finally easing himself from the strain of his body 

She went lower and lower, now her hands working its way down to his thighs, he hummed so low, she turned his office chair back at her, he’s now facing her, the sexual tension building up in his office, made him a little awake, grabbing Raquel to sit on his lap, but she denied. He was so sexy and seductive, how can someone deprived of sleep be this good looking? This is not what she wanted to do, she removed herself from sitting on his lap, as she lowered herself to him, slowly kneeling. As she faced the lower part of his pants, she gazed back up to his eyes- with lust and desire, which made the tension grew in power, his member bulging within his fabrics.

“Still a massage?” he teased 

“Close your eyes, this is still part of our session” 

He followed, shutting his eyes, she slowly trailed her fingers in between his pant’s zippers, then lowering his pants in front of her, he raised his hips a bit to remove his pants, only halfway. Touching him under his boxer shorts, his member getting aroused with her lusty gestures. 

“You told me once, no sex in the office” he reminded 

“Technically, we won’t have sex” she smiled, drawing out his thick and excited cock out of his boxers, as soon as her sweaty palm touch his hard member, he gasped a bit, he looked down on her, it was such a beautiful view. His breathing quickened as she touched her lips to his tip, using her sharp tongue playing with his frenulum, he twitched but she held on tight with his hips, trying to support him. 

“Well, you can ask me to stop, if you want to” she teased. But of course, there is no stopping, she swallowed her thick member in her mouth, slowly deepening, she gagged a bit but she was eager to show him her skills. Deep-throating him, while holding his base. The hardness of his shaft created a pleasurable contrast with her warm, soft mouth, sucking and blowing him up to the last inch. It was so delicious, Sergio started tugging her hair, almost painful but pain don’t exist that time, only the desire to finish what they started. She swallowed, up and down, mixing her movements with his hands, pumping in and out. 

“Don’t stop” he begged, twitching hastily, in her movements 

He felt a pent-up tension waiting to be released, he was so close to his apex. 

“Raquel…” he uttered in a hoarse voice

But they soon jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the door. Sergio panicked a bit.

“Mr. Marquina?” a voice from Alison on the other side of the door

She didn’t stop, not even for a minute. Continuously devouring him, he gathered his thoughts,it was so hard, now that he was so lost with her mouth. 

“What is it?" he asked with his breath hissing while his eyes still shut in delight

“Mr. Berlin asked me to deliver, your expenses audits for the last night’s party. Also, the plans for Palawan” she replied 

“Just wait for a minute” he replied while Raquel is busy with her activity, he gasped, trying not to let out a loud sound, it was merely impossible to do that, he wanted to moan so bad, he tried to stop Raquel but she fastened the pace, pumping in and out. He suddenly quaked, and tensed, releasing his powerful orgasm, he tried to pushed Raquel away, but she stuck her mouth to him, swallowing his juices, until the last drop, until he was squirming from the oversensitivity, he wanted to seize the moment, the first time he put his cum to someone’s mouth. Raquel made a filthy smile, trying to recompose herself, he did the same, putting back his pants and gathering back his poise. 

He opened the door to see Alison is still waiting, but the waves of ecstasy still lingering inside him.

“What is it?” he tried to ask as innocent as possible 

“Mr. Marquina these are the expense audits from last night’s event and Mr. Berlin gave me this files for your Palawan trip tomorrow” 

Dazed- he tried to recognize what he just heard. 

“Tomorrow?” he asked in confusion 

“Yes, Sir.” She replied 

“That’s a bit fast, but still, thank you for this” he smiled lightly

“No problem, Sir. By the way, your tie…” Alison made a gesture to her neck, as Sergio look at his neck, his tie, a little crumpled and out of place

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just arrived and I changed my tie” he lied 

[..]

“That’s really dangerous” he raised his forefinger 

“But it was fun, right?” she teased “Do you have your appetite now?”

“I think so, Raquel, thank you” he went closer to her, just hugging her 

He felt relaxed, her mouth touching his sex, worked like magic. The way he released himself inside her mouth, seemed to released the tensions and exhaustion he felt from last night. He hugged her for the last time, but a flash of worry once again occupied his mind. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I just feel a little worried, Berlin said that we will have the Palawan trip tomorrow…” 

“Oh, what’s the problem with that?”

“I’m not ready yet, the clothes I need to wear, the photoshoot, and all the expenses” 

“Clothes.. Berlin is there. Photoshoot, I know you can do it, you’ve done thousands of that already, and expenses, you’re a fucking millionaire”

“You can’t just spend right away, it might cause a trouble for the company”

“Just relax okay? Tell me, how can I help?” She hold his cheeks with two hands, trying to relax him 

“Thank you, I ‘ll just call Berlin. You can go now, and take your breakfast” he kissed her forehead and looked back to her eyes 

“You, you should take your breakfast. Now. That’s an order” she kissed him quickly on the cheeks and headed out of the door

[..]

“I can’t help you with that, I have an important errand to go” Berlin directly replied 

“I can’t do it by myself, I can’t even trust the wardrobe team, or else I’ll be dressed in floral polo” 

“What’s with that? Palawan is in a tropical country? What do you expect? Suits? Cardigans?” Berlin mocked him 

“Fine, if you can’t help me, then I’ll do it myself” he turned his head away 

“No, I don’t trust you with that” he smiled and think for a second “What if you ask Raquel, she picked your suit last night right, she must have great taste in clothing” he threw a sinister smile 

“We don’t have much time, what if we postpone it?”

“No, that can’t be. I already informed our board of directors and executives in Madrid and in Philippines” he in formed him 

He sighed with frustrations, he was now once again left with no choice, but to seek help with Raquel. Getting out from Berlin’s office, he made his way going to the kitchen. 

[…]

“Raquel” Sergio called out, while knocking softy to the kitchen

“Yeah?” she went out of her counter while patting her hands to her apron 

“Hmmm.. I don’t know how to say this… but Berlin has an important thing to do and I don’t have anyone to trust my wardrobe for tomorrow, aside from you” he confessed with his eyes full of worries 

“I can help you, but how?” she asked 

“Berlin will be sending the photos of the possible outfits for tomorrow, I need you to help me pick” 

“That’s not a problem” she looked down while trying to talk in a casual way 

“Really?” his eyes beamed, changing his mood. He hugged her but they broke apart immediately, afraid that someone in the kitchen might see them. 

“In my place” he informed her, but she narrowed her eyes to him, perplexed and confused

“Hmmm, I’ll go. But I need to fix my things too” 

“Ahuh, take your time, you’re welcome at any time. Flight will be on 10 am, by the way" 

“Sure” she nodded 

“Sure” he replied while trying to keep himself in control of touching her, he walked out the door leaving an awkward silence.

She smiled, as if destiny is giving her too much excuses to be with him, of course she liked it, way too much. 

[…] 

10pm 

A soft hammering on his door, waved his attention from reading and signing up business papers, he opened the door to see Raquel standing with her black luggage, the same she used in their last trip in Paris.

“I can have that” he offered a helping hand to lift the luggage, and she entered the room 

He hugged her from the back, while brushing his mouth to her neck, nuzzling his nose. She closed her eyes for a while, with the tickling sensation. 

“We are here to choose your clothes right? Stop it” she smiled 

“I just missed you so much” he confessed finally letting go of her

“By the way, I tried calling Alicia, but she’s not answering, that’s new. She never ignored my call not even once”

“Maybe she’s busy” Sergio formulated a possible reason 

“Maybe, but something’s odd. Berlin is also busy? What’s happening?” she grinned a bit 

“Stop being judgmental, it might be a coincidence” 

“Probably” she replied 

She faced him upright, and stood straight, tipped her toes and placed a quick but tender kiss to his lips, which he responded, grabbing her waist, pulling closer to him, as the kiss turned into a deep series of exploring and invading each others’ wet mouths. 

“Can we go to our main objective?” she teased leaving a soft smile 

“Alright. Here’s my phone, the options are there, and the wardrobe will deliver it the next day we arrived at Palawan. I don't know if Berlin would be there" 

Flipping every pictures, Raquel saw floral tops of polos, linen pants, khaki shorts, some of them were colorful, totally not his style. Some of the tops has pineapple and mango prints which she imagined him, wearing those cute outfits. 

“Where is Palawan located?” 

“Palawan located at the Philippine archipelago, it’s a huge island, with caves and undergrounds, to be specific, it’s Puerto Princesa”

“That would be the name of the new scent?”

“Yeah, from Philippine orchids, our manufacturers are still planning for that” 

“What if you wear something wit orchids? With a playful pattern?” She suggested 

“That would be nice, but would it be overwhelming?” he worriedly uttered 

“No, Palawan is a tropical country, with beach vibes and all, that would still fit in to the theme. 

“Fine. Just choose whatever you like.” 

She carefully chose clothes that would definitely fit Sergio, enhancing his conserved but playful sides. Mixing colors and fruit patterns. But she suddenly remember that he will not shoot alone. 

“Sergio?” she asked 

“What is it?”

“You will be shooting with Laura… again right” her expressions went a little blank 

“Unfortunately, yes. But don’t worry, I can handle that” he held her arms 

“That’ okay. I’m just worried if the clothes that I choose for you will not compliment hers” 

“I don’t care, then she change it by herself. I only consider your opinion" his tone a little proud as he made his way to his bathroom.

“Okay” as she continue looking at his phone pictures, swiping left and right, she saw a picture of her sleeping in the plane, which she could remember was taken in their Paris trip, she has stolen pictures of her on days they were together, she smiled in the sudden presence of warmth and softness. But as Sergio called her from the bathroom, she swiped back to the clothes’ pictures and put back her poker face. 

“What is it” she replied 

“I just need a little help” he complained as he went to the bed where Raquel was sitting

“With what?” she saw Sergio only covered with a white towel wrapped to his lower body, she squirmed a bit, the vision is totally a glimpse of heaven- his toned abdomen, his muscles and his arms- she felt a little futile, how this man needs a dietician? It was all heavenly but the burning fever inside her legs felt like hell. 

“I needed to trim my beard, but I can’t” he chuckled a bit 

“Let me see that?” she reached for him, letting Sergio sit on the edge of the bed and she stood up facing him 

“Who’s trimming this when it gets longer?” she interviewed

“I usually done it in salons, but we don’t have much time now” 

“Alright, I’ll help you” she hold tightly on the razor as she examined well his face, it was so impossible for her not to fall in love with him every single day. She starting running the blades across the strands of hair, while holding a clean towel to catch the falling bristles. 

“Is this alright?” she reached for a mirror and he guided her for his desired cut

“That’s fine” he nodded 

As she continue, trimming the excess hair closed to his cheeks, he can’t take his eyes off her, her focused face, so pure and innocent. 

“Have you already chosen the clothes?” he asked

“Yup, I checked it, you can review them later”

They stopped talking for a while but Raquel made a smile, and little chuckle which made Sergio a little discombobulated 

“What is it?” He asked raising a brow

“Nothing” 

“It’s obvious, you’re lying, your nose wrinkles when you do that” he laughed, while holding Raquel on her waist, initiating that he will tickle her. 

“Stop it” she laughed as he poked his fingers to the side of her waist 

“I will not stop, unless you tell me” 

“I’ll cut you, stop it.” She laughed as he started hugging her while poking her waist “Alright, stop. I just saw my pictures in your phone”

“That’s totally privacy invasion” he frowned, but a little embarrassed 

“Oh, you’re talking about privacy invasion but you just took photos of me without my consent” she pulled out, crossing her arms

“Are you having wild thoughts of me?” she teased with a flirty voice 

“No, of course no” 

“You’re lying” she mocked at him playfully

“I don’t, honestly. For some time I dream about things, but I don’t want to think dirty thoughts of you, that’s disrespectful” he confessed 

His act of honesty shut her up, proceeding to what she is doing, when she was done, he went to the bathroom to rinse his face, and as he went back, he hovered to the bed, where Raquel is already laying on. He placed herself in between her legs, his face smiling widely in front of her, then he kissed her. 

“Thank you” his lips curled upwards 

“That’s nothing, you should sleep now.” 

“Sleep? Would you want to..” he grinned but Raquel interrupted her 

“No, no. You should sleep. We’re not doing that tonight, you need energy for tomorrow" she denied 

“Just a quick one. Besides, the photoshoot will not start the day we land in Palawan, so I can still rest on our first day” he pleaded 

“No” she directly replied, trying to conceal her intentions of fucking him, but she is so genuine with her purpose, he needs his energy back. 

“You’re tired today, okay? And I’m still sore” she added 

“Ah, that was so close. Alright. Let’s sleep” 

A couple of minutes, just cuddling and touching each other, both of them lulled in a sleep, a peaceful sleep where Raquel laid her upper body to his chest while they are sealed in an intimate embrace

Sergio never really want to cage his butterfly, Raquel, his greatest serendipity, he found her when he wasn't looking, she reached when he wasn't chasing. It was worth it, to have and to hold someone, to find each other's liberty and freedom. But like a butterfly clinging to a flower’s pollen, Raquel wanted to stay, as long as she can, as long as the wind wouldn’t fly her away from her favorite flower, Sergio. This is what they really wanted right from the start, the will to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying huhu


	19. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies, hope you're all good ✨ I just want to thank you guys for the 4k visits, I am so emotional because in the last 25 days, I have never thought I would write this fic. Your support are always in my heart. By the way, I am not feeling well, after taking my animal bite vaccine, because I was bitten by my cat. BUT I LEARNED A NEW SKILL OF WRITING SMUT INSIDE A CLINIC
> 
> I am still doing the dedications and if it happened that I didn't see you like my tweet you can dm me on @sungoddess181 and my real account @crystalolita_ I OWE THIS FIC TO EVERYONE WHO'S STILL STAYING. 
> 
> I am personally dedicating this to Rai, one of the sweetest and prettiest girls I've met in the fandom, I love you so much.
> 
> enjoy reading   
> all the love x

If a writer tells you that she is terminally-ill, would you convince her to stop writing? If a painter has only few years to live, would you hinder her from painting a canvas? To know that each tomorrow is unsure, people validates their life through passion, to do things that bring warmth and satisfaction to their being. If the world is ending, but it will give you just a single day to usurp every moment, with the person you fell in love head over heels with, what would you do? 

A banal morning has never been this so good. 

Rubbing his eyes, still immersed with a whole new level of intimacy he shared with Raquel. Intimacy is not just always about sex, for him, seeing a woman trusting him to sleep is his ultimate definition of intimacy, her hair tossed around her face, her mouth still ajar, her breathing while sound asleep, her hands intertwined with his, as he spooned her all night. No one dared to move, not even a single flinch, they shared the night with complete softness and closeness, as if he never really wanted to part with her. 

“Good morning, mi amor” he whispered with his morning voice, brushing his mouth to the side of her ears

She smiled, with her eyes still shut. What a lovely way to start a new day, to open your eyes to see the tantalizing vision of a man, with his hair untamed, his beard so soft and smooth, his eyes still sleepy, his arms holding her with safety and gentle tightness. Amused by the view, her lips curled upwards, planting a soft smile in her face. 

“Good morning, my love” she uttered, she completely turned her head to him, and placed a soft kiss to his lips, it was passionate. They moved slowly, just sinking themselves in the complete euphoria of tasting each other, exploring their warm mouths, like they have been doing that for the rest of their lives 

“Let’s make breakfast now” it was an agony to break off from such a wonderful moment, but reality tapped her, today is their Palawan trip, no one knows exactly what’s waiting for them, but if she learned something in their strange relationship with Sergio, it is that, you cannot control what is going to you, but you can control the way you react through it. To seize and to hold, to make memories in their stolen moments. 

“You prepare the breakfast and I’ll pack my things” he got up of the bed, stretching a bit and fixing his posture 

“Alright” she did the same, getting out of the bed, tying her hair to a messy bun and headed towards the kitchen. 

A husband and a wife- a concept popping out of her mind, as this thought made her heart swelled a little, if time would allow her to stay like this with him forever, she would. But afterall, the world isn’t a wish-gratifying machine, you can only have what it has offered, whether you take it or leave it. For the past weeks of being with him, she never realized how deeply they are in love with each other, somehow, she felt contented and fulfilled, knowing that someone is still capable of making her feel in love and loved. She smiled, while preparing the ingredients for their breakfast some red beans, garlic, onion, and some spices of turmeric and cayenne. She proceeded in the refrigerator to get the pork cuts, she started rummaging around the colded pantry, but her attention was stolen by the familiar paperbag. It was the same with what she gave to him in the anniversary of Dulce Aroma, peeping inside, she saw the cookies inside, still the same, in shape and in number. Then she felt a little flattered, smiling widely. He truly stood up with his promise of not eating it and storing it forever, it was stupid, she knew it, but his stupidity struck her with complete happiness.

“Sergio” she called out, hearing the thumps of things in his bedroom 

“What? Do you need something?” he shouted from his room 

“I feel so offended, I want you to eat these cookies before they get spoiled” she mocked 

“No, you gave that to me, so technically, I am in charge of what would happen to them. Leave my innocent cookies alone” he complained 

“Fine, you and your cookies” she replied satirically 

Chopping the onions and garlic, she already preheated a boiler for the beans, creating bubbles that smells so good and inviting, on the other side is the pan poured with a little oil, she seared the tiny cuts of pork, creating sizzles around the kitchen corner. Soon, she mixed the pork and beans together, soaking it with tomato sauce and some lemongrass for aroma. Maneuvering each movements perfectly, with no trace of hesistation, as if she’s cooking to impress her husband.

[..]

They both gathered to his dining table, starving and hungry. They eat while sharing their casual conversations about the company and their plans for the succeeding days. 

“This is really delicious” he complimented, chewing food on one side of his mouth 

“Thanks, that’s my mother’s favorite food” she replied 

“Do you always cook for her?”

“I used to, especially when I was still with Alberto” she smiled but it went a little blank 

“He must be very lucky, having the chance to taste these kind of food” 

“Yeah, but still had the guts to fuck up” she smirked 

“I’m sorry, we aren’t supposed to talk about this, I must be ruining your morning” he held her hand from the other side of the table

“No you don’t, that’s okay” she smiled back 

As they continue their chews and swallows, a call from Sergio’s phone, diverted his attention from his food to the living room. 

“Yes” he talked professionally 

“Sergio” a voice from the other side, Laura’s voice 

“Why did you call?” his tone blank 

“Just checking our for my best partner, in work” her voice became flirty 

“I’m alright, the flight will be on 10 am. You must be getting ready” 

“I know, but I’m sad that I wouldn’t arrive in Palawan today, my manager, Amanda is still fixing my wardrobe” 

He smiled, knowing that he will have more time to spare with Raquel, on the kitchen, she stood up to look for him, a questioned expression meandered around her face, asking if who is he talking. He formed the name “Laura” with his lips, she rolled her eyes, for she always interrupt her private moments with Sergio 

“Is that so? Well, you can just take your time. We’re not in a rush” he replied 

“That’s so thoughtful of you” Laura teased 

“I’m sorry, but I still have an important thing to do, bye” he hurriedly ended the conversation, putting his phone back to his living table and approached her, slowly going towards her direction, as he opened his arms and hugged her, she flinched for a while but she understood everything. The consequences of the situation she put herself into.

“You don’t have to say sorry, I understand” she hugged back 

“A good news, Laura will not arrive in Palawan today, so I promise to make it up to you” his radiant smile showed 

“Make up what?” she made a sarcastic smile

“This” he lowered his face one again, using the bristles of his beard and his mouth to tickle the sides of her neck, she laughed loudly, he roamed his hands to her tiny waist, pinching it lightly, grabbing closer to his body, she started to be turned on, as his touches and kisses sending shivers in between her legs.

“Stop it, we have to prepare now. I’ll take a bath” she brushed his hands off of her, and went to the bedroom to gather her towel and clothes, he followed her. 

“I would go first” he said 

“Have you heard about, ladies first?” she raised her brows

“That’s misandry, lady. How about, gender equality, as you always fight for?” his voice turned flirty 

“What are you proposing Mr. Marquina” she smugged while crossing her arms under her chest 

“Hmmm” he put his forefinger and thumb to his chin, brushing it lightly

“How about showering together, no one will come first?” his eyes went a little darker 

“For gender equality” she laughed

“To save water” he uttered with his playful voice, hugging her once again from the back, “I’ll prepare the tub and you follow okay?” he whispered which she only sent a hum back. He disappeared in a full tilt of clock, as she heared the faucet turned on, making dripping sounds of water. 

They never really cared about gender equality or concern about water conservation. It has been a new skill to use stupid excuses for them to play dirty. She prepared her clothes and a clean white towel, her legs wobbling in the anticipation as she walked slowly to the bathroom. It was little hard to grasp the reality that Sergio Marquina, talks and acts this way when they are together. He was sitting in the tub, filled with white vanilla-scented bubbles and some rose petals floating on the surface, it was so romantic, he is totally naked, she thought, but his lower body covered with heaps of cloud-like soap bubbles, how badly she wanted to make sure he’s totally naked. 

“Come here” his voice so low, so seductive that even the holiest person on earth would give in to this sinful temptation, his bare chest with his prominent lines and biceps, how could be someone taking a bath be this hot? She asked herself as she entered the bathroom. The cold white tiles created a delicious contrast to her warm feet, walking as if both coldness and hotness combusted in her body. She soon arrived at the edge of the tub, hanging her towel and clothes on top of a rack. 

“Take off your clothes” he ordered in a very commanding voice

The sudden tension started to consume her, taking off your clothes and being naked in front of a man, must be a mortifying scenario, but for Raquel, it was enchanting. She disengaged her eyes from Sergio as she slowly wrapped her fingers at the end of her top, slowly lifting it upwards, with mastered art of making someone anticipate. Slowly, agonizingly slow, she took off her top, only leaving her red lace bra. 

“So sexy” Sergio leaned his back to the end of the tub, like he was watching the most sensual porn of his life, he adored every part of her, every inch, every line. As if God sculpted a human with no trace of error and mistake. He grinned, as she started swaying her hips, closely putting her thumbs to the waistband of her pants, pulling down the fabric to from her hips, going to her legs, knees and finally easing off to her ankles. She closed her eyes, only wearing her bra and panties, with matched colors of scarlet red, it was bright, and sexy.

“Take it all off” he whispered with lust 

“Wouldn’t you want to do the honor?” she seduced 

It was a complete shock to him, she played expertly to things like this, teasing, flirting and seducing, he raised himself up from the tub and approached her, she was completely turned on to see Sergio with nothing, bare and nude, his member already hard. He lowered himself to his lips, and kissed her without warning. In contrast to the soft kiss they shared just an hour ago, this one became frantic, there was no hint of agression, but there is a fight in dominance, like two lions in a battlefield, he devoured her small mouth, manifesting his complete obsession with her lower lip, sucking it. She returned the kiss, inserting her mouth inside him. The hunger and eagerness won, whereas both of them also won. He undressed her in a rush. Sergio invited her to the tub and they sank themselves to the water, it was cold but their intentions were warm enough to combat the coldness. The presence of the heat never stopped, they bathed each other with loofahs, lattered in a vanilla liquid soap, touching every part of each other, carefully caressing every curves. They used the tub water to rinse themselves, just savoring the feeling of being together. They faced each other at both ends of the tub, as they both shared their one last smile and get lost to another series of fervent and passionate kisses, this time, they went closer and closer, putting her legs on his hips, as she straddle him, it was a bit difficult to enter her but he was so eager, to light her fire, the water below the surface took of their natural lubricants, but he entered her, a little rough but it was so delious, she moaned while moving slowly, the water waved from side to side, as if it's joining their synchronized movements, he groaned in the friction happening between their sexes. The pressure below made it a little uncomfortable, she placed her hand on top of his shoulders as he picked up the pace, pumping inside her with speed. It was so erotic, just by seeing them move, she might collapse. She’s not wrong, as she started trembling, the sensations kept washing over her. 

“Sergio” she cried as the orgasm took over her, washing outside her hole wave after wave, she tensed a bit as her cunt continue to pulsate, then she eased off, sliding him out.

“Let’s get clean now” he suggested but stlll lost in the quick sex

“But, you didn’t come” she worried 

“That’s okay, Raquel. Besides, we’re getting late” he placed a kiss to her forehead. 

It was evident to both of them, that their relationship never fostered this way just because of sex. Sex do help, but they never made it as the foundation of their connection. Sergio has never been this experimental to his life, but he just had sex with Raquel in a tub. Love truly changes someone, into someone they never thought they could be. 

[…]

An eight-hour trip in a plane was so exhausting for everyone. Raquel and Sergio sitting together in the middle rows of the plane, while Silene, Agatha are on the front one together with the other cooks like Daniel, Martin and Monica. It was a bit of relief to see Monica getting well with Daniel. On the first quarters of their flight, Sergo was busy signing up expense audits for their hotel reservations and accommodation together with their food supplies and pantry, trying to occupy his mind from his fear of heights. On the other side, Raquel is still trying to reach Alicia with her phone, she was lightly worried with her sudden absence. 

“Is Berlin going too?” she asked him 

“I don’t know, he said he will be busy. Which kind of strange, he loves the beach so much” he replied still sticking his eyes to the business papers. 

“Alicia’s busy too. Is it possible that they are together?” she grinned, making a chuckle

“I don’t know. And if they do, I see nothing wrong with that” he asserted and throw a cheerful smile

[…] 

The plane had landed in Palawan, Puerto Princesa to be specific, it was already pass 6 pm. The ambiance of the Philippines was something new to them, they felt the exhilarating feeling of making expectations on how the island would look. They arrived in a small port of boats and yatch. What amused Raquel is the massive white yatch with golden accents, a pleasure vessel with such aesthetic qualities and luxurious vibe. 

“Are we really going inside that?” her eyes glimmer in complete astonishment 

“After you,” he swayed his hands towards the little stairs of the yatch’s entrace 

Whether she tried, she can’t hide the excitement and thrill in her mind, it was her first time to set her foot inside a yatch. As amused and wonder struck as her, the girls Silene, Agatha and Monica, took playful selfies to the balcony outside, making the pitch black skies as their background, there were flashes of lights, illuminating from the raging waves of the sea. The boys on the other hand, was busy fixing all their stuff and luggages to a large compartment downwards. It was an exclusive yatch just for their cooks and some guards and security personnel of Dulce Aroma. 

“Why are you not going to the balcony? You’re missing the great view” Sergio asked, while maintaining a tiny distance with her

“I don’t know, I feel anxious with deep waters, seas, oceans and the likes. I can’t breathe when I don’t know what’s below the surface” she rubbed her arms, as she confessed a little fear of her 

“Deep waters, they are awesome. It was a little mysterious” he smiled as he crossed his arms. 

“How long this ride would last?” she innocently asked 

“Just half an hour, you can take a little nap if you want to” he offered

“Yeah, the jetlag is making me nauseous” she smiled back and went downstairs and slept on the bunk bed.

[…] 

Then there is this perfect paradise- an earthy version of heaven, the golden grains of sands, lightly making their feet sank as they put their weight on it, the night skies full of dazzling stars, scattered around the vast airspace. The torches giving warmth to the cold breeze produced by the pacific waves and sways of the sea. Colorful hammocks tied across the adamant palm trees bearing coconut fruits. And there is this small hotel, with a large El Primera hotel. It was the first hotel built in the whole island of Puerto Princesa, it was modern but with wooden and leaf accent still preserving the beach mood of the whole place. The island is isolated from the noise of the city, it was quiet, filled with tranquility. 

They headed inside the hotel and Sergio signed up a paper, with the notice that the whole place will be rented for a company photoshoot and some business meetings. The hotel crew welcomed them, it was small but the people truly practice genuine hospitality. It was quite small, but it’s undeniably fancy the board of directors that will soon arrive in Palawan, needed to have the king size rooms and exclusive hotel space, while the cooks needed to share their rooms together. Silene and Monica already paired up with each other while Martin and Daniel will share their room. Raquel and Sergio looked at each other, as he initiated getting the room key for them to share a room together, but Agatha brushed his hands away, and threw a warning expression. 

“That’s a very stupid decision, Mr. Marquina” she directly pointed out. For the last three years of working in Dulce Aroma, she played the role of sister for Sergio. 

“What?” he asked with discombobulation 

“Raquel and I will share the rooms” she grabbed the hotel key and grabbed Raquel’s hands briskly, leaving Sergio with a disappointed face.

[..]

“What are you doing, Raquel?” she frantically asked 

"We are staying here for three days, or more to be exact and you'll stay together in one hotel room? What do you think poeple would expect, a CEO and a dietician having a fucking Bible study?" she added 

"That makes sense" Raquel felt a little guilty as she felt her selfishness dominated her just a minute ago 

"It does, really. I am telling you, Raquel. That's dangerous" Agatha warned 

“How did you know?” Raquel asked directly 

“I’m not blind, I’m not numb. For the past years I have been working with Sergio, he never looked at someone with his eyes shining, he never acted that way with someone, and not to mention Silene told me they saw you in his car to check for a catering service, that’s odd because most of the time he will ask me for that” 

“I don’t know, but Agatha, I’m asking you a favor to keep it just for now” she begged 

“I know. But please, in return to that favor, please be careful with what you will do, every eyes are on Sergio, he can’t fail. You know that” Agatha’s voice became serious, seem to be mother for the both of them 

“Thank you, Agatha. I’m sorry for making a bad impression of you” 

“That’ normal, everyone was the same as you.” Agatha chuckled a bit “You know, Sergio is such a man, a gentleman.” 

“I know” she spoke from experience 

“But Raquel, the nature of his job might cost a little pain for you, every thing might change, at any time. Do you really want to risk it?” 

“I proved once how worth it he is. I know, it’s stupid, idiotic, but I can’t let go off him now” 

"A woman is not a trial and error, Raquel” Agatha halted for a while “You can’t just hide forever, I hope you’re sure with him” she reminded her 

“Thank you, Agatha” she smiled as they both fixed their things. 

[…] 

The night became colder and colder, the air conditioner of their hotel added to the freezing atmosphere. Raquel and Agatha spent the hours of arranging their things in their own cabinets, while talking about their past experiences in their jobs. Raquel never imagined she would have this sense of companionship with Agatha. It was already 9 pm and they both settled their fatigued bodies into the soft mattress covered with a white sheet, but a soft knock from the outside grabbed their attention, Agatha got up of her bed and opened the door, it was Sergio, dressed in a black long sleeve sweaters, hugging his body paired with a white linen pants. 

“What do you need, Mr Marquina?” Agatha asked, but his eyes travelled from the inside, finding for Raquel.

“Ah, I see. Now talk to her” she went out of the room to give them their privacy 

“What? Is there a problem?” Raquel questionned her as she half rose herself from the bed 

“Nothing.” He sat up on the edge of the bed, as leaned closer to her face, planting a soft kiss to her lips, as he clanged himself closer to her, she giggled a bit, by which Agatha, opened the door. 

“No sex there please” her eyes widen, while Raquel raised her brows in embarrassment waving her hand in a “no” gesture

“Okay, I just want to take you out for a while, walk in the beach, we still have the time, before tomorrow” he offered 

“Fine, I’ll just change my clothes” she got up of the bed, but Sergio pinned her back 

“You don’t have to, that’s fine” he exerted 

She was only wearing a black squarepants, with a tuck in sleeveless white top, she just grabbed her see through brown cardigan, as she presumed the cold air outside.

“Enjoy, people.” Agatha teased as she shouted along the alley of rooms, seeing Sergio and Raquel slowly disappearing.

[…]

There was no one outside, only the two of them. A white speed boat stole Raquel’s attention from eyeing the scenic view of Palawan. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as they went closer to the shore, where the speed boat is located 

“It’s for me to know and for you to find out” he smiled, as he lifted Raquel to the end of the speedboat. She was so tiny to balance herself with the rocking seat of the boat.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, he tightly clutched his fist to the stater of the speedboat, the rapid sweeping of the water, gushing through their feet. The wind whoosing in all direction, causing their hair to fly swiftly in the air. It took just little minutes as they arrived in small cabin type restaurant, but the thing is no one was there, not until they moved out of the speed boat and walked along the wooden aisle. There is this man dressed in a white long sleeves and a black bow tie, playing a violin with a slow and romantic song. A white with yellow tint light hanging from the wood on the roof, giving a nice spotlight to a circular table for two, with some food on top. 

“Is this a date?” she narrowed her eyes to him 

“Yeah, a formal one” he chuckled a bit and held her hand, guiding her to her seat. 

The music being played with the violin, added to the charming and lovely set up. It was simple yet astounding. They finished their food, getting full with a smoked salmon with avocado salsa. Raquel never had this kind of date, a real one. Every time, she discovers a new side of him, now, she had proven how consistent and eager he is, like he always wanted to win her heart over and over again. A little while, they rested just having little chitchats and casual conversation. Soon, they danced under the yellow dim light, this time, Sergio didn’t bother if he is coordinated or not, what matters to him is to make the most out of the remaining hours of being together. 

“You’re dancing!” Raquel exclaimed

“Enjoy it, while it last” he held her waist tighter, swinging softly to the slow rhythms of the violin strings. Up to the last note, they held each other, he leaned forward, just looking down of her and she felt kiss lips placed on her forehead, she closed her eyes for a while- utopia, it must be. 

It seems that the night is still young, but the little remaining lights emitted by thousand stars, cascaded by the complete darkness. Leaving a midnight blue sky, making the sea a lot more darker. It was a numinous feeling for her, she’s fearful yet fascinated, awed yet attracted. She held on tight to his waist like a scared spider-monkey, as the speed boat started to drive the waves out. 

“Sergio..” she almost shouted but the slapping of the waves and the motor noise of the boat made it impossible for him to hear her, she tapped him many times then he looked back

“What?” he shouted 

“Thank you” then she smiled 

“What?” he shouted louder than the first one, when he noticed that he barely heared her, he stopped the motor, pulling the break. In the middle of a vast ocean, he looked at her to know what she said 

“Why did you stop? I just said thank you. You can go now, the boat is rocking, this is so scary” she complained with hint of worries in her eyes 

“So, this is your fear?” he mocked, as he rock the boat by moving his legs in between the seats 

“Stop it!” she whined, as she closed her eyes and gripped his shirt with fear 

“Look, this is the perfect time to face your fears.” He stood on the boat, putting both his legs on the other side of the foot board. Then he jumped in the sea, his clothes soaked in salty waters, his hair went flat having dripping liquids to its ends

“What the fuck are you doing? You can’t leave me” she shouted, as he began to part himself from the boat. 

“Jump! There’s nothing to be scared of” 

“I’m scared” 

“We all are, Raquel. Remember how I faced my fears in height just by holding your hand? I am returning the favor to you now” he shouted, his voice echoing in the air

Her legs already shaking, while her hands formed in fist, it was cold but she’s sweating crazily, but she stood up and looked at Sergio, bubbling himself in the water to maintain balance, she breathed heavily, respiring, then she jumped with a large splash of water, she was quickly submerged in the water but Sergio was attentive enough to catch her, holding her waist as she curled her legs to his hips. 

“See? You did it!” he exclaimed, proud of his girl 

“Yeah, I did it, I did it” she was satisfied on how she faced a fear in her life, it’s a general truth, it takes only one person to calm her raging seas. 

The moon is now lighting with its ultimate luminance, reflected by the sea, mirrored by their eyes, for some reasons facing her fear is now part of her top notched decisions. To see the beauty in darkness and serenity. 

“Raquel, the moon is so beautiful, don’t you think so?” Raquel turned her back in front of him, while he is still holding to her waist, watching the moon. 

“Moon is always beautiful, it’s just sad that most people in this place is already sleeping, they have lost the chance of seeing such a creation” her eyes beamed 

“Whatever phase” he murmured to her ears 

“That’s the beauty of moon, you see it, sometimes, in quarter, in half, or just like now it’s full. You still find it’s beauty even it’s broken” she spoke figuratively 

“Just like what you did to me, you fulfilled my life, Raquel, all my shortcomings and the missing pieces of me, you gather it back and make me whole” he uttered as he brushed the hair on her ears, adoring her wet face 

“So you’re my star, and you’re still my moon?” she smiled as she turned her head back 

“I can be anything to you, just for you” he kissed her in a rapid motion, which made her turn her body completely and sank into exploring and tasting their mouth, a bit salty but sweetness prevailed. 

[…]

They soon back in the shore, with some grains of the sand sticking to their wet feet, leaving footprints on the ground. As they arrived in the hotel, they made a large distance to each other as some crews and hotel accommodators stared at them, looking little chicks completely wet. They ran to the elevator while chuckling and laughing loudly. It was already 11 pm, most of them must be sleeping now. Raquel’s room is located on the second floor while Sergio’s on the fourth floor, the last floor of the hotel, Raquel pressed number 2 but Sergio prevented her to go outside the floor, the elevator door closed once again and they arrived to the last floor.

“Where are we going?” Raquel asked 

“We’re not yet done” Sergio grabbed her hand and headed to his room. 

His space is obviously a grander one, with a large single king size bed, a vanity area full of golden mirrors and figurines, while there is a small kitchenette and a large bathroom, only covered with a translucent glass walls. 

“I’m really tired, can I just go to my room now, I want to change my clothes” she complained 

“Just wait for a minute” 

She was now freezing cold, trying to rub her palms to create friction, then heat. But it wasn’t enough, her skin turning pale now. A little while, Sergio went back from his cabinet and now holding a black rectangular box, then unwrapped it to reveal a cylinder, the wine they have won in the founding anniversary. She was shocked seeing that he made his presumptions of using that wine. 

“What’s with that? We can’t drink, your photoshoot is tomorrow” her eyebrows met in confusion 

“We’re not drinking if we choose not to, we’ll just play” 

“It’s strange when you’re the one inviting me for a game, so strange” she made a satirical tone

“What’s life without a little spice” he raised a brow and grinned 

“Fine, I’m in. What’s the game” they both sat on the wooden floor, facing each other, only separated with the bottle of wine and a wine glass.

“It’s some sort of a truth and dare, but the things is when you pick truth, I’ll ask you a question and you have to answer it with honesty, if you don’t answer it, then you have to drink a glass. But if you choose dare, I’ll dare you something, if you didn’t do it, you’ll drink. Fair?” he explained 

“Fair.” she hurriedly replied 

“Okay, truth of dare, Raquel” he asked 

“Truth” she fearlessly responded 

“Ah, courageous. Hmmm… have you ever tried wearing a dress with no underwear at all?” he asked with a pair of challenging eyes

“I did” she raised his brows “Why?” “You want me to do that next time to work?” she teased 

“I will not complain with that” 

“Sergio, truth or dare?”

“Truth” he responded quickly 

“Have you ever had an erotic dream of me and pushed you with self-pleasure?” 

He halted for a while, he remembered the time he was so devastated after what happened to them in Hanoi, the healing process he took, in order to forget that. Sometimes, Sergio is still having dreams of her, riding her, which made him relieve some tension through masturbation. 

“Fine, I’ll drink” he said while pouring the wine to the wine glass and he smoothly drank it until the last drop 

“A coward” she mocked 

“Your turn, truth or dare?” 

“Okay, let’s go with dare” 

“I dare you to remove something you are wearing now” he challenged her 

“Easy.” She boasted while trying to remove her ring and placed it to the floor

“Clever, so clever” 

“Truth or dare” she asked him

“Fine, I’ll go with dare too” 

“Remove a “fabric” you are wearing now” she put emphasis to the word fabric

He was shocked by her, he knows, this time, Raquel had beaten him at his own game 

“Hey! that’s cheating “

“You rules, my strategies” 

“Fine, alright.” He stood up, lifting his black sweater completely removing, leaving just his bare chest, the coldness of the room became a little warm, it was an exquisite vision for Raquel, arousing, seducing. 

“Now, Raquel. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth” she played safe

“Do you fantasize about me before we met again in Dulce Aroma” he raised his brows 

She knows exactly how long she yearned for his touches, those three long months induced her from losing her sanity. But she don’t want to admit it, as it will just trigger his ego-centric side. She poured wine in a wine glass and drank everything leaving no trace of any red liquid. 

“Alright. That’s fair.” He teased 

“Now, truth or dare” she was thinking again for another strategy, her mind is slowly getting intoxicated in just one shot, aside from the size of the glass and the last time she had her drink, the wine tastes different, strong, showing her plummeted alcohol tolerance. 

“Truth” he said hurriedly, afraid that she will make another witty dare

“Alright, do you love me?” her questions left a deafening silence inside his room. 

“That’s a question with a constant answer, of course it’s yes” he waved his hand, as he answered the question confidently, he was a little tipsy but that doesn’t and will never change the fact that he loves her, more than a question to ask. 

They continued the game, until they started laughing together, their whole body, cozy and hot as the liquor entered their system. Everything feels like a giant vibrant feeling, the laughs. 

“Last one, truth or dare, Raquel” he asked 

“Okay, let’s end this with a dare” she laughed loudly 

“I dare you to take off all your clothes” his voice went lustrous, deep and hoarse

“One dare at a time, mister” she defended 

“And I went all in, now remove all your clothes” Sergio demanded 

She stood up, keeping a tight control to her balance, as she started taking off her cardigan, agonizingly slow. Followed by her top, lifting it until her head, then she pulled out her pants, wriggling it out of her skin, she was now left with underwear, a set of white comfy panties and bra. The view made Sergio, stood up from his spot and roamed his eyes to her body.

“When I say all, all.” He demanded, but he went closer to her, unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the ground, followed by her panties, sliding down from her thighs down to her ankles. 

They weren’t playing anymore, her eager hands started to remove his pants, and also his boxer shorts. Both determined, to seize the remaining time they have. Soon, they fell on top of his bed, exchanging passionate and devouring kisses. They ended the night, moaning each other's name, crying with satisfaction and pain. The exhaustion lulled them to sleep, completely unaware for what's waiting for them tomorrow. 

Just like how Cinderella had the best dance of her life before 12 midnight, just like how Ariel made the best out of his human feet, how Belle discovered a whole new experience with a beast, for a short period of time---- sometimes, it’s the greatest thing in the world bounded by a limited time span. Inducing a lesson of learning the art of living a moment to the fullest , before it passes away from your hands. The question is, how prepared Sergio and Raquel is to detach themselves from their togetherness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu and I love you all


	20. Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies, I hope you are all better. Thank you for those people asking if I'm okay, my right arm is getting more painful, I'm not allowed to take pain relievers tho. I hope this chapter will put on the mood I wanted you all to feel. 
> 
> JUST A HINT: We are halfway now, and I am planning to finish this fic for 40 chapters, maximum. And we're on the first half now :(((
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account, @crystalolita_ . I am still continuing the dedications 🥺 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for Rheana, your sunflowers 🌻 tho. Thank you for always being sweet and supportive to EVERYONE in the fandom. I love you. 
> 
> Ate Cass, your mangoes are also included here, love uuu so much. I hope I can make mango cake for uuuuuu. 
> 
> Enjoy reading  
> love x

Jealousy is man’s ultimate decomposition. It makes the heart go rot and rot each time, and the soul to disintegrate in scattered parts. It’s like a second-hand emotion of love, yet powerful enough to break things into tiny, little pieces. To know that someone that we are not aware we possessed, will have a great chance to be owned by someone else, that is what makes it the most terrifying emotion. Love- loves a catalyst or an inhibitor of the decaying of a jealous heart? 

Morning shone in the windowpane, sliding a ray of sun in Raquel’s face, the yellow radiance reflected beautifully, to her tanned skin, her eyes still shut, still in the midst of dreaming. Dreaming last night’s exceptional feeling. A light series of taps on her shoulder, wake her up, her visions still blurry, trying to improve the opacity of her sight. There is Agatha, smiling on her. Suddenly, she tried to recapitulate how Sergio fetches her back to her room.

“Good morning, Raquel” Agatha greeted by a with a slight smile

“Good morning” she responded 

“You have to wake up, it’s already 8 am, you have to prepare for Sergio’s breakfast” 

“Oh, I know. Thank you so much” 

She disconnected herself from the bed, her limp legs still sore from last night’s sex aftermath. 

“You seemed to have a very good night, huh” Agatha made her voice a little kinky while passing over her arms under her chest 

“Stop it, nothing happened” she lied but the sarcastic smile was prominent along the curves of her lips 

“We are not kids, we are not living in 1800, that might work to other people but not with me” Agatha teased

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes as she headed in the bathroom to clean herself up. For a few minutes, she returned back with her comfy clothes consist of beige square pants and a black tank top, covered with a gray cardigan. 

“The kitchen is on the ground floor, and to kill your expectations, it’s quite small” Agatha laughed watching Raquel slowly disappeared from their hotel door. 

The ambiance outside is sunny but it’s not too hot, the wind whooshing produced by the ocean waves sending her cold shivers. She rubbed her arms and her palms together to maintain heat, then she went downstairs, reaching a gray room, almost like a kitchenette, sealed with a metal door. It is incomparable to the one in Dulce Aroma, but a small kitchen will never determine her huge talent in cooking. Advancing from the entrance, her gazes glued on the small pantry consists of different tropical fruits, some she can recognize, mangoes, pineapples, figs, lychees, watermelon, and some coconuts. Fascinated by the colorful and vibrant scenery, her mind is now formulating a possible breakfast for him. All in her mind is strawberry cheesecake, but knowing a glimpse of Palawan’s biome and state of the climate, it is usually hard to cultivate strawberries because of their humid and tropical season. A little fridge caught her attention, inside was a single pack of fresh strawberries, harvested from a city called Baguio, she smiled in delight to see it—it’s her favorite fruit, but it would not be enough to make her cheesecake, so she just decided to make a mango chiffon cake, mixing all flour, low- wheat baking powder, vanilla extract, while the other bowl is a mixture of eggs, creams, and heavy milk, then she soon added some mango bits, mixing all together with a solid fluid motion. 

The chiffon cake turned into a soft and moist sponge, filled with cream cheese and vanilla icing, and topped with diced mango purée melted with honey instead of sugar. She thought that he needs energy today. As she finalized the cake, she’s also taking some strawberries, as her breakfast, consuming it one by one. Then, another cook arrived. 

“Hey, Raquel, what are we doing right there?” Monica approach still with her radiant smile and red lipstick 

“Hi, I just tried to make a mango chiffon cake” 

“Aww, that looks appetizing and delicious, I wish I could be Mr. Marquina so I can taste that” she pouted 

She left a soft chuckle, trying her best not to feel off with the sudden compliment. “You, what are you doing here?” Raquel asked while placing the small cake to a white circular plate. 

“Agatha woke us up, to prepare the lunch of our ambassadors here in the Philippines, also some board directors will arrive here later” Monica informed her while tying her apron to her tiny waist. 

“Oh, I can offer help, once I’m done with this” she smiled 

“That’s really thoughtful of you, Martin and Daniel will follow later, it’s gonna be a fancy feast” she laughed putting her hair in a bun while trying to put on her hairnet, trapping her blonde curly hairs

“A feast?” Raquel asked out of confusion 

“You were not informed? Where were you last night?” Monica was fully unaware that Raquel spent her night fucking her boss. 

“I slept early, that’s why I didn’t know” she lied 

“Silene is already setting up the tables outside, that would be great, a beach party” Monica’s eyes glimmer.

“Yeah, I’ll help her” 

“That’s nice, I’ll call Daniel and Martin now, those idiots must still be sleeping” she rolled her eyes and went out of the kitchen door. 

Still perplexed to what she had just missed, her brows furrowed in confusion while trying to put on the cake inside a wooden food box. In a medium-size transparent glass, she made a green tea with extracted lemon juice to balance the sweetness of the cake, also placing it inside the food basket sealed with a lid. She had her last two strawberries, chewing one while leaving the last one in a small ceramic bowl. A soft creak of the door, alarmed her a bit but not enough to make her head turn

“Hmm, Monica, make sure to call if ever you need some…” she was interrupted when someone entered the kitchen. Energy never lies, the aura of the kitchen suddenly changed, a gentle pair of arms curled around the back of her waist, then a head softly placed in her nape. His touches will always make her body electric, sending waves of shocks to her skin, getting static and static. Her heart at rest began to be kinetic, pounding outwards her ribcage. 

It was Sergio, it’s always been him. His embrace wrapped her body, while his nose nuzzling to her ear. His mouth slightly opened, biting her earlobe, then rapidly pulled out, she closed her eyes for a while as she once again put again on knife’s edge, battling for pleasure or the fact that someone might catch them. She pulled away and faced him, her back pressed against the kitchen sink. 

“Good morning” his eyes disappeared as he smiled at her 

“Good morning?” she was still shocked, “You know sometimes, I don’t know if this is you, or some sort of your altered person, or a doppelgänger, this is totally not you” her brows raise while her lips curled in confusion. 

“Maybe, this isn’t me. How will you prove this is me?” he teased her, making a smirk while closing their little distance. 

She looks at him, raising her head to see his eyes, dark. “It’s morning if you’re not aware, mister. Someone can see us” she rolled her eyes trying to pull away, but she was caught again, by his touches, holding both of her hands. 

“Alright, fine” she uttered, she leaned forward, tipping her toes, shutting her eyes, while planting a soft kiss on his mouth, it was soft but sensual, he grabbed the opportunity to deepen the kiss, putting his palms to her cheeks, pulling her closer. She moaned as he started to devoured her, tasting every corner of her mouth. But she soon broke away. 

“I’m done, I know it’s you” she smirked back, leaving him a little breathless and disappointed. 

It took her a little while for her to realize that he was wearing a polo with patterned yellow orchids design, just like what she chose for him, paired with brown knee-length shorts, he looks so youthful but still fancy. The white polo, having a thin fabric, making his chest hair a little obvious, making him hotter and hotter. Her mouth went a little ajar, seeing him in that pair of clothes.

“What are you doing?” he came back to his senses and asked her 

“Your breakfast, of course. I was about to deliver it outside but you came here already so you can eat that here” she smiled and turned her back again, to get the food she had prepared 

“What is this?” he interrogated while getting the bowl with only one strawberry left 

“No, no!” she grabbed the bowl but he lifted it, she tried to reach but his lofty arms, can’t compare to her small body. 

“That’s my breakfast!” she pouted, as he lowered down the bowl 

“We can share it, this is the only strawberry left” he suggested, which caught her attention, he put the strawberry only half of his mouth, leaving another half, outside his mouth, he held the berry with his teeth, without breaking it, then he offered his head, and raised his brows. 

“Ugh, I’m so done with you, you’re always playing, stop it. Can I have my strawberry, please? I’m starving.” she baby talked but filled with sarcasm, but she can’t resist, Sergio made his face closer and closer to her. Another giving up moment to her, a temptation that even the Holy Ghost could never resist, she reached for his mouth and took a bite of the berry, some of its extracts gushed down from his mouth to her chin, down to the hollows of her neck. Their lips touched, the fruit was a little sour but the magic of their sweet mouths became victorious. She wiped the juice with the back of her palm, looking carefully if it stained his clothes, luckily there was no trace behind.

”You know, I don’t really like strawberry, but I think I’m starting to like them now” he threw a dirty smug 

[…] 

They shared the morning while eating breakfast, seating on one of the set of a chair for two, and a table, Sergio getting energy from the food she made. Indistinct chattering echoed in the room

“This is really good, I thought I could never taste cake again” he chuckled a bit 

“That’s your favorite fruit right, mangoes? Philippines is truly for you” she replied with her eyes smiling 

“I have something for you” he smiled once again 

“Another game?” she mocked 

“No, no more games. Just wait here” 

In an expedited move, he opened the door of the kitchenette, then soon arrived with a bouquet of sunflowers, all in bright yellow petals with green leaves. 

“Oh my God! Is this for me?” she exclaimed with her eyes astonished 

“Yeah, all yours. They bought tons of supplies of yellow orchids for the photoshoot props so I decided to buy you the sunflower one” he smiled, sitting back to the chair

“You shouldn’t make an exception, orchids are good too” she lightly complained 

“Everything is special for you.” He licked his lips trying to conceal any remnants of pressure, as these things are still new to him. 

“Besides, I will always be a sunflower to you, and you’re my sun. I will always follow where you go but make sure I know where are you going, I cannot follow you on a place I don’t know” his figurative language escaping from his lips, was interpreted by Raquel mutually with what he tried to perceive. 

“I love you” she only replied trying to calm down the butterflies roaming around her body 

“I love you too, and also, I’m here to remind you that once I stepped out of this door, and be on the photoshoot. That’s not me. Take note of that. Whatever I will say and do, are not true, trust me okay?” he cupped her cheeks as he tried to calm her down 

“I know, I know.” She responded quickly, she never wanted him to feel like he needs to adjust with her feelings, to make changes on his actions but on the other hand, she doesn’t want to feel envious once again, with the same woman. 

[…] 

The set up was totally mesmerizing, orchids and hanging flowers tangled around woods and trees, colorful plain fabrics on the sand, there is a large wooden stand, formed in an octagon shape was placed on the shore part of the beach. The waves were perfect, the sun wasn’t that beaming, and the clouds creating a nice skyline, a beautiful horizon. There is this small cliff, still decorated with tons of flowers and a large set of leaves. 

The elysian scene intensified when Raquel saw a set of tables, placed just meters away from the shore, there were lantern lights, baskets, and platters of fruits and some delicious cuisines, with bottles of wine and vodka, all placed in a long wooden table covered with a white sheet. The whole place was like showered with petals, the aroma seems to join the salt air. 

There she saw Silene decorating some of the table and the large photo booth, a white backdrop, and some yellow orchids and palm tree leaves, with a huge sign bannering Dulce Aroma in gold letterings. 

“May I help you with something?” she asked Silene 

“Yeah, you can get more of the flowers just in the entrance, they will be needing more for the photoshoot” Silene responded 

She went to the entrance of the building to see countless stems of orchids, placed in a wooden table, she got some of it and went back to the shore. As she came back, cameramen, photographers, and some videographer for the behind-the-scene are already setting up their tripods, lightings, tons of reserved lenses, and production materials. All connected to a small tent, just beside the shore, with laptops and photo-receivers that will undergo editing. A familiar face stood in the tent, it was Laura, dressed in a yellow dress, almost with raffles creating a shape of an orchid, her cleavage completely shown in the neck area, she was really beautiful. This time, she looked down on herself once again, comparing, degrading, and questioning her existence. 

She placed the flowers on top of the sand, scattering it everywhere. Sergio, on the other hand, went out of the hotel and their eyes met, both eager to survive another challenge. The photoshoot started, it went smooth and professional, the photographers threw out petals through them, while they dance and make candid poses. Raquel promised herself, not to take it on how she sees it, Sergio is just doing his job- she told herself. The photoshoot lasted for about two hours, the cameraman called out for a lunch break and some of their staff and assistants went back to the shore. 

“That’s a break, for now, then we will continue around 2 pm” their photography director asserted, Silene and Monica are now helping each other decorating the tables, as some of the ambassadors and board of directors arrived in the area. 

“Where’s Martin and Daniel?” she asked 

“They are preparing for some dessert” Monica replied 

Before she could go back to the kitchen, a woman in her mid-30s dressed in a pencil skirt and white puff sleeve top went to her direction. 

“Hello, I am Amanda, Laura’s manager, I’ll just ask where is she?” the woman asked 

“They are inside that tent, just taking their break and will change their outfit for the next photoshoot” Raquel replied 

“Oh, thank you so much” 

“You’re welcome” 

She headed towards the kitchen and called out for the boys. They returned and some of the seats are now occupied with the employees of Dulce Aroma. Some having their late lunch and conversations. Some are busy chitchatting while drinking wine, some are having business-related talks. On the other hand, Raquel and the other cooks sat in the wooden benches, just taking a little break from the already exhausting day. 

“Are they starting again!” Silene exclaimed but she covered her energy when Agatha sat down with them 

“Yeah, I think so, they’re already setting the cameras back” Martin uttered while observing their movements

“I mean, why aren’t you guys so hyped? Laura is such a beautiful woman, she’s my idol, they look perfect with Mr. Marquina” she pouted

Agatha and Monica looked for Raquel’s reaction, but she has always been a professional at pretending, pretending that what Silene had just asserted never bothered her, but inside, a bolt of lightning just struck her, making her heart beats irregularly. 

“Hmmm… I’ll just walk, I can’t sit this long” she made an excuse, her ears and heart are not ready for the next words Silene might say. 

It’s almost approaching 1 pm, the sun is getting hotter than usual, she was walking around the sand, just kicking her feet, while throwing some sand. Sergio, went out of the tent, by which she was followed by Laura, like a lap dog following its owner. In Raquel’s perspective, everything would be a lot easier if Laura never existed in their story, but as she always told herself, nothing’s perfect, and she was convinced that Laura is one of the discrepancies of their relationship. 

“Raquel” he called out and Raquel turned her head “I need my lunch,” he asked with a casual tone

“There’s lunch in the table” she replied 

“No, I can’t trust that, crustaceans are everywhere here” he left a chuckle, but Laura’s face behind him is infuriated. 

“Yeah, I’ll go cook something” she turned back her head 

“No, Raquel. You must be really tired, I’ll cook” Laura offered to make a satirical smile 

“Dietitians don’t take breaks” Raquel wink 

“Just let her, Laura” Sergio uttered 

“No, I should also cook for you, how about we both cook?” Laura’s tone became challenging

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Sergio waved his hands 

“No, that’s fine. I can handle that. This is also an endearing reunion, isn’t it?” Raquel raised her brow and walked through the hotel 

[…]

In the kitchen, no stove is turned on, yet the hot aura meandered each corner, both of them put on their aprons and get the ingredients they needed, with their eyes filled with the burning desire to beat and outsmart each other

“I told you, Raquel. Just take some rest” 

“I don’t trust you, honey” she sarcastically replied 

“Neither do I” 

“Since you let him eat a shrimp porridge. You know, you can’t just let him eat what pops on your mind, everything he eats is calculated, that’s why I’m here” Raquel’s tone became boastful 

“I don’t care, don’t tell me you’re scared that I can beat you? You just studied a course that even the dumbest person could do, let a CEO eat vegan every day. It sucks!” she mocked, which caused Raquel to lose control of her anger.

“No degree, no opinion. That’s it” she replied rolling her eyes 

“Are you insulting me?” Laura’s tone upset 

“No honey, insulting is a little lame. I’m not insulting you, I am describing you” she put conviction to each word she uttered which left Laura stunned and ashamed.

She started chopping some cloves of garlic and onions and garlic, while thinly cutting a tuna almost like an inch, then extracting the juice of watermelon until it became a little sticky. She made a watermelon carpaccio topped with string beans and walnuts. She remembered that he got a cake for his breakfast, something a little heavy, carpaccio is usually served as an appetizer but she made it to a light lunch version just to give Sergio a balanced meal. 

On the other hand, Laura made a lamb burger, with tomato jam. In all fairness, Laura can cook, but Raquel laughed a bit, to see her poor kitchen skills when it comes to frying, she was so scared of the oil splattering out of the pan. Also, the fact that Laura didn’t know how heavy a burger can be, Raquel felt a little confident.

[…] 

Like two animals, fighting over their mate, Sergio seemingly became a prize to win, like a trophy that two women are fighting for. As they went inside the tent, Laura came first to his direction and gave him the burger, Sergio was still shocked that Laura really cooked. He took a little bit and chewed. 

“This is nice” he smiled which made Laura to almost combust with pride and confidence 

“But I don’t feel eating a burger, I already had a cake a while ago, but thanks for this” his eyes went a little blank, his eyes glued on Raquel holding a plate with carpaccio.

“My lunch, Ms. Murillo?” Sergio smiled at her 

“Just a little light for this time” she chuckled a bit while gaining the esteem 

He didn’t even know what she just cooked, that’s how he trusted her so much, that whatever she makes, he will truly take. He spooned the soft purée mixture and chew some string beans, creating a contrast between the crunch of the beans and the sauce. 

“Is this, watermelon?” he continuously chewed, while scrutinizing the taste 

“Yeah, to freshen you a bit” she lightly smiled 

“This is so good!” he almost exclaimed. It took only a few minutes for him to finish his food, as the make up artists started gathering around the corner and made their touch-ups, Laura was left, a little disappointed but truly envious, Raquel stared at her eyes, and almost flipped her hair out of the tent. As she made her way to the hotel, Amanda once again, asking for extra lemon punch, which she responded by getting her a drink. They both sat on the bench, while Silene and Agatha are talking to the employees and ambassadors on the feast area. 

“Hi, Raquel right?” Amanda asked 

“Yeah, you’re Amanda, Laura’s manager” she awkwardly uttered 

The exact moment they started their conversation, Laura and Sergio, together with the photographers went out of the tent, Sergio was wearing a blue polo with light blue paint of orchids, while Laura is wearing a royal blue dress. Their outfits really matched together, the scene suddenly hurt Raquel, it’s almost like a prenup photoshoot for a wedding. 

The photographer shouted “Connection! Chemistry! I can’t see it!” then Sergio and Laura drifted closer, holding each other. It was both an emotional and a mental torture for Raquel, but she remembered that it was just an act, a play. She convinced herself. 

“They look so great together, right?” Amanda asserted, unaware of its impact to Raquel

“Ahuh” she only responded trying her best to divert her attention to other things, the beach, the sky, the trees, anything, not just there. 

“It’s only sad to know that they can’t date normally, they always hide, they don’t want yet to publicize their relationship. People will truly invade their privacy” Amanda asserted words that started Raquel 

“What?” her eyes widened

“I know, but just be quiet. They are dating for almost two years now, I don’t know how they do it, how they are still together. Maybe that’s love” Amanda’s tone became astounded 

A stab in her heart, a piercing in her soul. Suddenly, Raquel felt almost catastrophes inside her mind- a complete fiasco of destructive feelings, anger, confusion, hatred but most dominantly, jealousy. She felt the rainstorm in her heart, shattering into pieces, a tsunami of overwhelming waves of pain and agony. She felt the feeling of deep pain, and she became that feeling- she tried to formulate any possible reason, answer, solution. But nothing showed, she felt powerless and futile. The vivid images served in front of her, are lies, she knows it. She trusted him too much, so much. He once convinced her to trust him, to believe him at all times, whatever he says. But what if a piece of "truth" is delivered by someone. Is it still ignorance, to believe the false notion of if you love the person, you will trust them? How about her feelings? 

“Sergio even made an excuse that he has something with his personal nutritionist, do you know her?” Amanda asked without knowing that she’s already talking to that person. “He needed to do that so people would believe that he wasn’t dating with Laura, I feel bad for the girl, honestly” Amanda pouted 

“Are you sure with that?” she tried to keep a tight rein on herself, but she was losing her sanity, she was just in the peak of her winning moment with Laura but she felt like a loser once again, falling a million miles from the sky.

“Yes, of course. I am always with Laura, Sergio’s a nice guy, he texts her every minute, to check on her because they can’t even see each other in Dulce Aroma. The media will go crazy for sure. But for what I can see, they are truly in love with each other” 

”There are even times that during Sergio’s office hours he will go out just to meet Laura, isn’t sweet? I mean, who will not in love with Laura? She’s pretty, she’s famous, kind and really charming” Amanda added

Raquel could not form any proper thoughts, as she felt broke. Then what escalated the pain gushing inside her is to see Sergio kissing Laura, the cameras flashing, beaming everywhere. Why did he kiss her? It was so familiar, the image, the scene. And it induced almost the same feeling, but this one hits different. Tears fell down of her cheeks, as she broke apart, her hands now on her chest, Amanda suddenly panicked, to see her cry. On the shore, Sergio saw Raquel crying on the bench, it was a painful scene to watch. To see you hurt the love of your life for the second time. He didn’t see her on the beach, if he only knew she was there, he would not do it. But he can’t move, just numb, as the photographers still taking their pictures. 

Raquel’s cry became louder, as she can’t contain the words she heard. Daniel, appeared so fast, as Superman transformed from Clark Kent. Raquel faced Laura and Sergio, while both of them are smiling in front of the camera. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t do anything, she just cried” Amanda worriedly asserted

Daniel snatched Raquel and turned her head, letting his face, slammed against his chest, the he hugged her, so tight. It was so stupid that Raquel still wanted to see them, to realize how idiotic she was to believe that Sergio and her can be together. It hurts her, but she was so in love with pain.

“Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around” Daniel embraced her, as he slipped his head to her. She felt her knees weakened, but Daniel’s grip was so strong, he knew exactly what and who hurt her. He was silent but it doesn't mean he never noticed something. Sergio looked at the hurtful vision, he watched how another man took care of her, he felt the guilt and extreme anguish. Of course, he can’t take that anymore, he thought it was what he reminded her during breakfast, not enough for her to believe him, that he was just doing his job, he brushed off Laura’s hands and ran from the shore to see Raquel, but Daniel, put her on his back. 

”Raquel, just calm down, I’m here” Daniel reassured

Fortunately, the tables where people are eating are quite distanced from their area. The photographers were confused about the sudden caprice of events. 

“What happened?” Sergio asked her, then Amanda slowly disappeared in the scene, getting to Laura’s direction. 

“Don’t ask. If you didn’t do something wrong, you’ll not ask” Daniel pointed a finger to his face, but he had no time to discuss and argue

“Raquel, talk to me, just tell me, what happened?” 

“Just go back” Raquel ordered while wiping the tears in her cheeks, still inundated with the complete distress 

The photographers on the shoot started calling for Sergio but he waved his hand, coming after Raquel and Daniel going to the hotel. Daniel fetched her to Raquel’s compartment shared with Agatha, she laid down herself as she cried so hard against the bed, creating no noticeable sound, she gripped the sheets and crumpled her body, crushed and shattered.

“Raquel, I’m going to leave you to give your space, but if you need me, I am just always here” Daniel tapped her shoulders, and headed outdoor. As he walked a step away, Sergio is approximately near, but Daniel impeded him.

“Don’t talk to her yet, she’s hurt” Daniel raised his brow, but Sergio, pushed him back, trying to make his way, but Daniel’s hand pushed his chest, and his eyes went fiercer. 

“This is the last time, I’m going to warn you, Mr. Marquina, break her once again and I’ll break you too” Daniel never realized, not even for a second, he was talking to his boss, but his emotions towards Raquel flipped him, going overboard of their boundaries. 

“Why do you care?” Sergio asked with his furious eyes

“Because you don’t, she expected you to care but you don’t. You’re always protecting your ego, your balls, but have you cared about her, her feelings?” Daniel’s word punctured directly to Sergio

Those words depicted Daniel’s intentions for Raquel, Sergio felt more the guilt, his thoughts became abstruse, he was right- Sergio thought. He hurt her, again. He felt weak, with his jaw starting to clench as he realized that he cannot serve two worlds with one mortal body- both his career and his love, but he doesn’t want to choose either, now, he was caught in the middle. 

[…] 

Time flew so fast, but Raquel’s emotion seems to be unending, how badly she wished she never developed any personal and emotional attachment with him. All this time, she thought they were in love, but Sergio was just using her.She gave him one more chance to hurt her, so she started blaming herself again- as what she always do. She thought she was healing. She was once broken by a man, and Sergio became his repair shop, fixing her, making her function once again. Sergio became his happy pill, trying to abstain herself from any pain and pensive sadness, but she realized that he was only a pain reliever- temporary and ephemeral. Her cries manifested her suffering, to know that each time she swallowed that pill, it makes her more immune and immune to pain, that once the pain attacked her anew, no pill will be an enough medication. 

Agatha entered their room, seeing Raquel still curled and sobbing, creating soft whines and hiccups. She patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She knew exactly what she is going through, undergoing a state that every woman is afraid of, to be susceptible to being replaced and abandoned.

“Raquel, we will drink later, maybe you want to…” she was about to finish her sentences be she halted. 

“No, I just need to be alone, have fun” her voice cracking

“Fine, just call me if you need help, okay and you can follow us downstairs” 

“Okay”

[…]

As Daniel made his way out of the hotel, he saw on the information counter, Laura and Amanda, cackling and laughing noisily, he hid for a minute in the counter wall, to hear their conversation.

“Did you do it?” Laura’s voice excited 

“Of course, I did, as you wished. I was so close from laughing” Amanda winked 

“What happened?” 

“Just a little acting skills, and oh my God, if you just saw her reaction. She was literally crying” 

“She’s smart but so easy to fool, so gullible” Laura mocked. ”Now, that’s how we payback” she smirked

Daniel knew exactly they were talking about Raquel. As same to Sergio, Daniel is also caught in the middle fighting over his morals of telling or concealing, Raquel the truth. 

Jealousy withers emotions, making the heart petrified, slowly warping the soft layers of tissue into a cold, solidifying piece of distorted rock. It swiveled numb, unshaken. As emotions started to vanish, it will be followed by the absence of sympathy, and there follows love, would it fade too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support is unbelievable, i love you all. I swear.


	21. Stone Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies ✨ how's your day? Today, I am celebrating my first month in Ao3. A month ago, I started doing this story and i can't believe that I writing for a month now. Thank you for all the people who stayed and still staying with me. I love you all, words can't express that. 
> 
> You can follow me guys on twitter @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> Thank you ate Cass, for the fanfic trailer and also itziar.cutie on instagram for making cool lockscreens. 
> 
> This is an advance birthday gift to my main, my gf, Angel. Happiest Birthday to you luv uuuu. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for Anna, one of my og readers, luv uuu all the way to England. ✨ Also, to ate Cha and Aljean, you guys are so pretty and supportive. I am really grateful that I had the chance to meet you because of this story. Continue serving us contents 🥰 
> 
> Again, enjoy reading this one. I love you all x

Diamonds are considered the strongest and the hardest rock in Mohs Scale of Mineral Hardness, no amount of pressure can easily break this stone. Science wasn’t fully aware that the heart is stronger than any crystal, its ability to endure both pressure and strain. It’s not even in between a gypsum or a corundum, nothing could ever compare to a soft layers of tissues transforming and petrifying into a solid metal rock, fossilized by pain, agony and remorse.  


He is in the middle of a warm beach, but his heart is icy cold.

Sergio, sitting in his empty bed with hints of bewilderment and confusion to his face, he is still trying to come up with any possible way to apologize, to say sorry for countless time now. It was totally nothing, that he kissed Laura, he knows it. But to think how his pretentious actions impacted Raquel, he found out what went wrong, he made her feel unwanted. His mind darted quickly on the question “why are we hiding, Raquel?” “Why we have to keep this?”. His thoughts going crazy, throwing rhetorical questions that only Raquel can give definite answers.

Breathe. He reminded himself, they went to this moment before, what makes it different now? Commitment- he admitted to himself, he had committed himself to Raquel, and he was serious about it. Maybe the maxim that you can't sail on two seas, is not just a myth but a general truth. While the waves of pain rushing through their relationship, another sea is in complete tranquility and peace- Dulce Aroma. If he dares to expose themselves, Dulce Aroma will be submerged in an intense tide of controversy but that would give him and Raquel liberty. That night, Sergio is slowly walking towards his room window to gasp some air of relief, while carrying an invisible weighing scale of his back, that he thought, Raquel would always weigh more.

[…]

“Just go out if you want to” Agatha’s voice echoing simultaneously in Raquel’s ear, her visions are still blurry, completely sunken in painful tears. She wasn’t dreaming, not at any point. Rather, she’s in the midst of a déjà vu, this one happened before, but not as painful as this one. Blaming herself for letting this happen for the second time, she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears involuntarily rolling down to her cheeks.

“Raquel… stop crying” she talked to herself, holding her breathe for a second, and exhaled.

She tried to recollect herself, picking every shattered piece of her heart and mold it into a cold piece of stone, then recessed it to her chest. It was painful, but she was used to pain, a lot of pain. Detaching herself from the bed, she thought of the idea that no man should stop her from living her ways, not even Sergio. From then, she slammed the door and walked outside the hotel

[..] 

As he stared under the light of stars, the view beside the shore was beyond mesmerizing, it was hypnotic, the lantern lights emitting brown and golden beige lights, the candles in between platters of seafoods and mouth-watering cuisines. Yellow orchids scattered all around the area, on top of the sand, hanging on the trees and white blankets backdrops. What added to the scene is his employees losing themselves with liquor. It was a rare scenery, Martin and Daniel dancing to an upbeat music, Monica and Silene, swaying their hips in synch with the loud music, Agatha eating as if there is no tomorrow coming. No one else was present that night, all their directors sleeping. The sudden occurrence of Raquel in the scene made his heart skipped a beat. She was already dancing when she arrived, throwing her hands in the air while shouting indistinctively.  


“Raquel?” Agatha exclaimed but with confusion

“Yeah” she shouted but it was still evident that her eyes are truly grieving

Daniel diverted his attention to Raquel, she was acting strange, odd. But this one is absolutely better that to see her cry, instead of asking her what made her decide to join them, he just raised a glass of vodka.

“Hey, hey” Daniel called out for Monica and Silene which they quickly responded

“A toast for Dulce Aroma” Daniel almost shouted

“A toast for everyone, for us” Agatha added

“Cheers” they all shouted, including Raquel. She wasn’t used to drinking anymore, but she drank the glass of vodka with complete ease. The liquor already meandered in her blood, hypnotizing her. It was a total bliss to get lost. 

They all started dancing, with their crazy dance choreographies. Martin already lost his coordination, as they continue drinking, drinking and drinking, consuming bottles of vodka. Sergio watched her in a distance, dancing wildly in the wind. They must be spending this night together, if not because of his ignorance and insensitivity. A rapture existed in his heart when Daniel held Raquel’s waist, they both stared at each other, their eyes glued together. Pain- the only thing he felt, no right to feel jealous, he deserves this- he thought.

Raquel initiated swaying her hips, her hair tossed around her head, while the fabrics of her loose pants swaying through her movements. Daniel held her tight, also moving his hips, turning her around in tiny circles, while they both shared laughs and whispers. Sergio couldn’t take it anymore, taking another step of stupidity. He sighed heavily and put on his polo leaving it open, to top his white shirt and went outside.

“Mr. Marquina, what are you doing here?” Agatha’s voice sounded like a warning

Raquel’s attention headed to Sergio’s direction, she felt weak, but Daniel lifted her face, putting it back towards him.

“Raquel” Daniel whispered, but tears formed to her lids, she came back to her sense again

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Daniel held her face with his two palms, and Raquel looked at him, with her bitterly-aching eyes.

“Listen, never let him hurt you, not again” he smiled, by which she responded from narrowing her eyes with determination and wiped the tears on the sides of her eyes and they smiled together.

“I was just checking, make sure you will make up early tomorrow, our flight will be early, around 3 am” Sergio crossed his arms while the cooks went to the large table to see Sergio standing on one end, but Raquel and Daniel didn’t bother, just staying steps away.

“3am?” Silene screamed in disbelief “I thought we are staying here for complete three days?” she interrogated

“The photoshoot’s done. What else are we going to do here? We have to go back to work right after this night.” he coldly replied

“You mean, right after this?” Silene frowned but as she knows, she can’t do anything with that 

“Have you taken your dinner?” Monica asked him, seeing him a little pale

“Actually no, because my dietician is busy with other important things” Sergio implied with his voice being sarcastic, making it as loud as he can. Raquel was able to hear it.

“’Fuck you” she swore in her mind, how cruel and indifferent could he be? She was in deep anguish, but Sergio still cares about himself, his sake, as if he never really cared for her feelings. Brushing off Daniel’s hand from holding her, she stepped back and went to the table.

“Mr. Marquina, what do you want for dinner?” Raquel’s voice shaking, she’s completely drunk

“I’m fine. Don’t bother, there’s food in here anyway” he replied without making any eye contact

It left her breathless, how could he bear staying. He’s unbelievable- she thought. Her eyes grew sadder and sadder, him staying just mean one thing, he never really cared if he hurt her. Silene disappeared from the table, dancing in the sand, while Monica offered Sergio a plate with cuts of steak, a tomato fish fillet, some cuts of fresh melons and a large prawn. The blonde placed the plate in front of Sergio but Raquel halted her.

“Monica… he’s allergic to crustaceans, that prawn would kill him” Raquel surprisingly uttered, she can’t believe that she has still the audacity to care about him, without reciprocating the same level of concern from him

“Thank you, Raquel” Monica innocently smiled, but she felt the deafening silence, the unbearable tension roaming around. The energy and vibe went off when Sergio arrived.  


Sergio started chewing his food, but his throat seems to be filled with too much pressure, he swallowed dry first trying to conceal his nervousness. He was just waiting for an auspicious chance to talk with Raquel. Another chance was lost when he finished eating and Silene invited him to take pictures in the large photobooth, Monica offered him a dance which he responded a quick “no”. As he went back, Raquel was nowhere to be found, no trace, not even her shadows. His eyes turned left and right, searching every corner, but still no Raquel. He must went back to her room, he walked passed the drunk cooks and as he was almost entering the hotel door, he was halted when he saw Daniel walking to a narrow way going to small cliff, just above the waters.

[…]

There was she, crying, sobbing witnessed by the pitch-black galaxy. The sound of her muffled cries is enough to know how deeply hurt she is. The eventual hiccups and heavy panting, signs of deep struggle as sorrow took over her heart. She was sitting almost at the end of the cliff- a steep rock face at the edge of the sea, her hair flying in the wind, while her face is ducked on top of her knees, sticking it together with her arms. Daniel extended a hand with a blue handkerchief which lightly alarmed Raquel, her swollen eyes, turned back gazing at Daniel as he also sat beside her. 

“You shouldn’t be here” Raquel sighed while trying to create cohesive sentences while the strong liquor running through her veins, poisoning her thoughts. 

“Why? You don’t want me to see you cry?” Daniel threw a half smile 

“No” she replied back 

“Because you don’t want me to see you cry, again?” he stated a fact that somehow woke Raquel to the idea that it was Daniel who always sees her in tears. 

“Probably.” She uttered. “Some of them might be looking for you already” 

“I don’t care. I won’t leave unless you tell me what happened” 

“It’s nothing” she smiled pretentiously 

“Nothing like those tears? Why are you letting someone make you feel that?” Daniel’s tone became concerned 

“Because I’m stupid, I really am” Raquel looked directly to his eyes, as another couple of tears rolled down 

“No, you’re not, if someone is acting stupid here, that’s Sergio. Why do you always blame yourself on things you're not accountable for?” 

“I was so stupid for loving him, for thinking that he feels the same. I never really learned my lesson, you know? He was everything to me, I know you wouldn’t understand where I am coming, but just imagine making someone as your own brand of world, but he keeps on making someone as his own too.” She cried while her voice cracking

"Just imagine, being a star, finding the brightest star in the universe, then you found him. But you realized that you don't belong in the same constellation, that whatever you do, things wouldn't work the way you wanted to. You made him your source of light, but he keeps on shining on someone's eyes. You made him your own galaxy, but you can only look up to him, and him can only look down on you" Raquel threw pieces of metaphors and implied thoughts 

"But... we are still stars" she exhaled heavily. "Just dead ones"

Daniel imagined Raquel, he was always the silent one, looking for her secretly, glancing whenever she was in the kitchen in Dulce Aroma. Deeply, inside of Daniel, it was more than the friendship he built with Raquel. He thought of one thing, why people always fall in love with the wrong people? Is love a trial and error, making countless mistakes first before you could find the one? 

“Amanda just told me that Sergio and Laura are dating together, which made a lot of sense. "I mean who wouldn’t fall in love with Laura?” she blamed herself 

“Me” Daniel courageously responded “I mean, not everyone is the same in someone’s eyes. Raquel, you might be looking small on yourself, but someone doesn’t look you that way” 

“That’s stupid.” She whined “I thought everything would be perfect, me thinking that he’s in love with me, while letting all my walls crushed because I’m in love with him” 

It was the only confirmation, Daniel needs to know, that Raquel is truly in love with Sergio. Daniel felt the same pain as with her. Before coming to her, he felt guilty for not saying that everything Amanda had told her, were all staged, but hearing Raquel, no guilt prevailed but only selfishness. He wouldn’t say it of course. He sat closer to her, and leaned her head to his shoulder, she started to cry, again and again. 

“What made you fall in love with him, Raquel?” he painfully asked 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I have no idea, he’s such an asshole but everything about him is what I love, his flaws, his insensitivity, his ego, his pride. Love, after all doesn’t require explanations.” 

“Would you still love him?” he threw a question that Raquel, herself couldn’t answer 

“I don’t know, for now. But if I only have one thing in my mind, it’s that, this is the end. It was so soon than I expected”  
“Good things always end, Raquel” Daniel directly pointed out

“Why it has to?” 

“It’s for resigned acceptance, that everything in this world is temporary, your age, your work, your feelings for Sergio, and even I, talking to your right now. But you know, for some quite time, you’ll look back, then the only question you need to answer is “have you make the most out of that memory?” Raquel, life doesn’t end here, you’re an amazing person, a strong woman, always remember that” the encouraging words escaped from Daniel’s mouth surprised Raquel, he was true, so true. 

“Thank you” she leaned closer to his shoulders 

“I will be always here for you. Always.” Daniel wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks. “Do you want water? She only hummed in agreement 

[…]

He slowly walked out of the cliff to get water from the hotel. Raquel held tight on what Daniel had stated. A few minutes, she heard light sounds of feet walking towards her direction, just like the wind, the ambiance went colder, it’s almost midnight. 

“You returned so fast…” she lightly smiled and turned her head back, but it wasn’t Daniel, it was the face of an apologetic man, a face she never wanted to see, it was Sergio. 

They froze for a bit, their eyes talking in their secret language. Raquel closed her eyes, trying to hinder herself from combusting in anger, flames conflagrated to the chambers of her heart, but it was Sergio who initiated to talk, sitting beside her. Both looked straight, trying to reach the end of the sea. 

“Raquel” Sergio breathed heavily 

“Could you please tell me what happened?” his voice so apologetic 

“You don’t know? You don’t know that you just kissed the same woman you kissed before in front of me? You asked for my trust, but it was you who were fooling me all this time?” her voice cracked once again, pain rising to her throat 

“Fooling you? We’ve talked about this, I told you that everything I did on that time is a play” 

“Giving me back again the blame, can you imagine how stupid that was, it was like your asked for my permission for you to kiss someone” she was totally alcohol-driven, all the courage is now in her mouth 

“But you agreed” once again, Sergio’s ego dominated 

“Because you’re always leaving me with no choice, what am I supposed to say, don’t do it? Huh” Raquel was almost screaming

“No, I am asking you to understand” 

“If you’re not aware, the idea of us hiding, running away. I did it because I was trying to understand, that I’m not just your world, you have a lot to begin with. But this is too much for you to ask” 

“Then you could just tell me right away, I would cancel all of these” 

“Then give me the guilt I would carry for the rest of my life? for once, can you just consider my feelings?” Raquel’s voice sounded like begging

“I do, I always do” Sergio confessed “I’m so sorry” he finally let out his apology, Raquel’s ultimate weakness. 

“Don’t be sorry. Damage has been done, say sorry to Laura, for I just ruined your “perfect” photoshoot” she put conviction to her words 

“What? We’re here again.” He sighed “Alright, Raquel, that was nothing, everything. I don’t love her, not even a bit. What do you want me to do to prove that you’re the only person I love? Do you want me to shout?” he sarcastically asked 

“No, I don’t want to hear anything from you again, my heart is full of lies already” she stood up, while legs trembling in imbalance, her vision flipping upside down, while the image of the sea warping. She was close to the end of the cliff, then she widely raised her hands in the air while Sergio watching for her next step. She let out a loud “Ahhh” in the air, sending feedbacks, echoing in the sea, wave after wave, after wave. It was liberating, but she wanted more, she stood almost at the end of the cliff, almost letting herself fall in the deep waters, but Sergio’s alacrity alarmed him, grabbing Raquel’s waist with a tight grip. 

"What are you doing, Raquel! Do you want to die?" he shouted while holding rigorously 

"I just did. A million times" she stopped for a while, while her legs and knees turned wobbly and shaking. 

"What?" 

"It's funny how you die, without losing your breath, without shutting your eyes. It feels the opposite, I die each time I see you doing the things we do, to other people. I always put you first, your emotions, your reputation, your fucking sake, but you always treat me like belonged to the last row" a couple of tears shed from the corners of her weary eyes 

"Didn't I make you special? Raquel, I told you, you're the only person I love this way"

"Don't blame yourself, you really did make me feel special." she wiped the tears involuntary falling from her lids, her voice shaking crazily but she wants to vent out more and more "But I was just so stupid, for thinking that I am the most, I am special, but I am not the only one" the unexpected words came out of her, a liberating feeling rushed through her after the long-time of enduring the excruciating pain.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me, am I not enough?" Sergio held her arms, with tight hold. Through his eyes, a tear formed, wanting to escape, and let go. 

"You're too much for me, Sergio" she threw a numb look, while her lips pressed together, she blinked a couple of times trying to hold back the tears thinking that all these time Sergio is carrying a lot of things apart from her. 

"I am nothing, Raquel, without you. If… If I can just have the power to let you see yourself in my eyes, you’ll see how much you mean to me, since I can’t seem to convince you with my words" he almost whispered, lowering his head pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Are you drunk?" she laughed but tears continuously gushing from her lids 

"No" he shook his head 

"Because I am, so, so drunk. Drunk in that vodka, drunk in the pain. I'm so over with this. I wanna swim" she sobbed, her visions turning blurred 

"Let's get you to your room" he grabbed her, but she insisted, trying to resist his tight hold.

"No, I want to stay. Don't worry. I will forget all of these tomorrow, then we'll pretend nothing had happened" she smiled, masking off the anguish. 

"I can't argue with now, you're not in your condition" he grabbed the back of her knees while supporting her back, lifting her effortlessly and detached her from the end of the cliff. He walked with her, but she still tried to resist, shaking her body, but he kept control of his balance, at they reached the shore, Daniel was waiting, with his arms crossed, his left hand holding a bottle of water. 

"I can handle her, Sir. You can go back" he courageously uttered, with his eyes upset Sergio swallowed dry, clearing his throat, holding more and more to her body. 

"I can fetch her to her room, don’t worry " his tone, serious and demanding 

"Can't you see how badly you hurt her?" Daniel untangled his arms from crossing and went closer to their direction. 

"It's none of your business, besides, who's your boss once again?" he raised a brow 

"That's your problem, you always protect your superiority, your ego. Look at her, she don't deserve that, can't you see how much she sacrificed for you?" his tone became insulting, full of sarcasm  


"Get out of my way, you don't know everything" he returned the same approach  


"You might be right, I don't know everything. So do you, you don't know what she thinks, what she feels, because you're a coward, a scumbag"

“A scumbag… what do you think of yourself? A saint? You’re taking advantage of her, of what is happening” he uttered, without knowing where all the courage coming from, he felt offended. Then she let go of Raquel, she was unaware of what was happening, she sat in the sand drunk and almost unconscious. 

“You were the one who took advantage of her and her feelings, how does it feel huh? Hanging out with two women?” Daniel insulted, it brought Sergio to his breaking point as he closed his hands forming first and punched Daniel’s face. It was so strong that the right corner of Daniel’s lip started to bleed, but Daniel did the same, throwing a solid punch towards Sergio’s face, his glasses flew away. It took a little minute when Martin arrived in the intense situation. 

“Okay, boys. What is happening, here?” his eyes scrutinized their faces, their raging eyes and their feisty expressions. “Don’t tell me you’re fighting over a woman?” Martin went to Raquel’s situation, he lifted her up. “You’re making it harder for her for what you are doing” Martin’s words woke up both Sergio and Daniel, gradually stopping them from their furious anger. Martin fetched her in her room while Sergio and Daniel went back to their apartments. 

[..] 

His face buried in his sweaty palms, Sergio could only comprehend one thing, everything will change now, within just a blink of an eye and a rapid tick of the clock. He wasn’t prepared, thinking that all of these things are coming to its end. His thoughts became uncontrollable, consuming his heart, devouring it with regrets. Then a knock, shifted his attention. As he opened the door, it was Martin, standing firmly. 

“Mr. Marquina, I know, it’s not my job to ask you about your personal things but I can I have a moment with you?” Martin’s voice was calming, he was like Berlin, a more gentle one. 

“Can I trust you?” knowing Sergio, it was little to none, for him to immediately trust someone, but his heart is filled with unsaid thoughts. 

“You don’t have to say anything to me. But I just want to say that whatever is your problem with Raquel, should not affect the company, what you did with Daniel a while ago, would cause too much trouble not only for the three of you, but for the company” Martin was right, Sergio can’t believe that someone in the small span of time, took over his position of taking care of the company’s reputation. 

“The postponement of your photoshoot with Laura would be a great controversy, don’t add fuel to the flame, Sergio.” He stopped for a while “Lastly, I don’t have the right to say anything, but settle these things as soon as you can, Raquel is like my little sister, and it hurts me too see her that way. I hope that whatever bad has happened today, will not affect your rapport in the office” In this discourse, Martin was wrong, of course everything would be different now. 

“I’m so sorry for being selfish” Sergio could only utter 

“You can’t fix that anymore, but you still have the chance to get things back together pieces by pieces” 

“I know, I Know. Thank you, Martin” 

“And get some sleep, we’re leaving at 3, remember? Good night” then Martin disappeared, leaving him in closed door. 

[…]

Just a few walls separating them, Raquel pressed in her lumpy mattress, laying with the same feeling. She realized that she was deeply, truly, madly in love with him, that she even craved for the pain. For few more hours, they will see each other again and will return to Dulce Aroma, what would happen? She suddenly reminisced the first time she saw Sergio after what happened in Hanoi, would she do the same? To pretend as if nothing happened. No one knows, not even her. 

From being colder and sturdier than a piece of an unbreakable stone, she went back, again. Being a talc, being the softest metal ever recorded, her heart now pulverized into tiny fragments. Now, it makes it harder to pick up the pieces, almost dust in size. That’s one sorry could do, shattering all the walls. Gone is the barrier, the bricks of boundary she spent tears and sobs to build. The pain lingered more and more, she was completely over with this, over with the fact that whatever Sergio do, she will never get over of him. Stupid, that was stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all beyond words :(((


	22. Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES
> 
> Hi my dear sunnies ✨ I hope you are all doing fine, I am emotionally unstable right now but I’m still glad that I had the time to update. This one is quite long but I promise you it’s gonna be worth it. 
> 
> You can still follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to BlueTulips, she is also a write here in ao3 so might as well check her amazing fics. Sending love all the way to Ireland. Also, Ro, from Seville, I wish I could go there too in the future. Lastly, to one of my favorite twitter mutual, Dalia. I love you so much with all of my heart. 
> 
> I decided to make at least three dedications for every chapter because you guys are so overwhelming and I badly want everyone to be included in the dedications. 
> 
> Enjoy reading  
> All the love

It has been always a complex thing to discern love in its full context. If you implored someone to define love, some would give a simple adjective to portray it, maybe a pair of a metaphor to define it, an excerpt from a book, a lyrics from a song, or just simply smile-no words to define. Its subjectivity steers people who fell in love crazy. Radically changing the most logical person to the most idiotic fool. 

How would he possibly fell asleep after what happened, his back aching in the lumps of his bed, but his physical pain seems to be quelled by the suffering of his heart. Somehow, he felt the anger- thinking that it was so easy for Raquel to trust someone apart from him, but being angry after what he did to her, is stupid, selfish, and egotistical. 

A floor below, Raquel’s eyes felt tired, she wanted to cry, but her reservoir of tears ran out of water. That’s how hurtful it was, she felt shattered, piece by piece. A glass is broken down on the floor, its pieces scattered on the floor. Now, she doesn’t have any idea if she would dare to let that on the floor or pick it back again notwithstanding the fact that it might cut her anew. 

[…]

It was exactly three in the morning, Palawan was extremely frigid, the wind brought by the waves sending goosebumps and shivers to Martin, as he made his way towards Sergio’s apartment. Silene and Monica had prepared their things, despite their light-headiness still in the middle of a hangover. Daniel helped Martin to gather all their things, placing it in their respective luggage and bags. It was physically draining for Raquel to move, but it was such a relief that Agatha was there to help her. She suddenly reminisced how intimidating Agatha was when she first entered Dulce Aroma. For once, it was still a good thing that she was in this company, as she was given the chance to meet amazing and pure people. 

Martin made soft knocks against Sergio’s door, which he soon opened. 

“Have you prepared your things already?” Martin asked with his gentle voice

“Yes” he only replied 

“I’ll take care of the yacht, and you’ll take care of Raquel” Martin directly demanded  
“What?” he was about to utter more words, but Martin raised his forefinger shutting his mouth 

“No whys and whats, you know what I mean” 

Martin disappeared from his door, leaving Sergio in complete bewilderment. 

[…] 

Martin gathered everyone on the ground floor of the hotel, they are all rubbing their arms with their palms because of the coldness and freezing zephyr in the atmosphere. Martin already called the yacht operator to fetch them, but all of them were still waiting for Sergio. It was a nerve-wracking feeling for Raquel, she can’t help but shake his legs, constantly tapping her foot against the floor. Daniel, on the other hand, is still anxious about her and what happened. He was about to walk towards her direction when Silene called them out because Sergio has already arrived. He was already dressed in his office suit and pants. He couldn’t look to Raquel, because of complete guilt, so as with Raquel, she felt embarrassed, ducking her head a little down, hiding her expressions. 

“Alright, everyone’s here, Mr. Marquina, I already called the operator and he will be here for half an hour, you can go now go with Raquel” Martin uttered 

With an astounding expression, Raquel’s mouth went ajar and her eyes widen, did she hear it right? “What?” she could only respond 

“That’s right” Sergio swallowed dry trying to hinder his nervousness. “We’ll go on the private plane, I need you to be with me” he tried to explain his words in a formal manner while adjusting the collars of his shirt. 

“The yacht is huge, and only us would go in there” Daniel carelessly interfered with the conversation, but Sergio could only go towards Raquel’s direction, grabbing her luggage and his other hand, grabbing her hand, going out of the door. They walked together without making any noise, only their heavy breathes can be heard, if not only with the sound of waves crashing through the sea, maybe their heartbeats pounding against their ribs might be heard too. 

“You can let go of my hand now” Raquel tried to resist his grip but it was so tight, becoming a little painful, his eyes straight on where they are stepping. 

“No” his voice protective and strong 

For few more minutes for walking, they reached through a long highway, surrounded by lofty pine trees, it was merely impossible to walk without being tripped by large rocks, it was still dark, only the moon lighting up the whole area. The ambiance was so cold, freezing cold, but Raquel always finds warmth in Sergio’s hands. The road has a mini parking lot with several cars parked, including Sergio’s compact car he had to arrange just the first day they arrived in Palawan, now he was a little glad that he can use it with the purpose of talking to Raquel. They went inside the car, still silent. Putting off their safety belts, Sergio took a deep inhale as he gripped to the steering wheel and started driving. It was so awkward, but mostly, painful. Several days ago, they were just on top of clouds, savoring the joy of their life, now they are falling underneath the sky at such a speed, both hitting the ground with too much trauma. 

The melancholy intensified when a song from the car stereo played, it was Cinnamon Girl by Lana del Rey, just with the first lines of the song, both of them desperately wanted to turn off the music, but it was so good, painfully good. Every line pokes their heart, every word pinches their soul. 

_There's things I wanna say to you  
But I'll just let you live  
Like if you hold me without hurting me  
You'll be the first who ever did_

If only if the heart could say the mouth couldn’t express, Sergio might be tearing up now. He changed a lot, he wasn’t this guy he used to know, he realized how emotionally-driven he was revamped just by Raquel. He became vulnerable from feeling things- love, anger, jealousy, pain all at once. 

This relationship made no difference from her past- she realized. No love requires no pain, for some point, she felt grateful because pain reminded her that what happened to both of them- is true love. But this has gone too far- she said to herself. 

_There's things I wanna talk about  
But better not to keep  
But if you hold me without hurting me  
You'll be the first who ever did_

Only this part of the song, she can assimilate. They were so close, yet so far. Torture, it must be to badly want to say something your heart is dying to release but this is not about confessing anymore, this is battling who can stand this hiding and pretending at the end. 

“Raquel…” he broke off the silence 

She retained looking straight on the way, but she replied a hum followed by “what” 

“I love you,” he said, swallowing dry, but his eyes fused on the road, he exhaled heavily. Only those three words are tantamount to summarize every thought flying around his mind. 

She was shocked and felt ashamed, he always knew her, how to break her, so as how to win her back again. What she’s supposed to reply to? 

“You don’t have to respond. I just said, I love you and that’s enough. Just let me” his voice lowered 

Shutting her eyes for a while, the alcohol she gulped and drank last night disappeared, no trace in her veins. But she could not process what she just heard. She just pressed her back against the car seat, putting her earphones as she doesn’t know what to do if Sergio would utter another statement like that again. 

She was awakened by the loud pitter-patters of the rain, tapping the window. The constant waving of the windscreen wiper going left and right, swiping the rain waters dripping from the top. But Sergio recklessly continued driving, with the blurry vision, but they were both shocked when the car had hit something in the tire.  


“What in the world!” he exclaimed thumping loudly the steering wheel with his angry hands 

Sergio stopped the engine, as he can barely see the road, now covered with a smoke-like fog. Sighing from the immediate inconvenience, they could only wait for the rain to subside, but it went stronger and stronger, raindrops thudding the roof of the car. Raquel put down her earphones and surveyed the scene outside, it was dark, and misty that even the headlights could not pass through the fog. 

They sat for a while, Sergio’s hands on his lap, rubbing it frequently as he felt colder and colder. While Raquel forming fist with her hands, trying to strive help from above to stop the rain. She was caught helpless in this situation; she can’t do anything. But just for the sake of escaping the humiliation of being with Sergio, she went out of the car door, which alarmed Sergio from his seat. Liberty is what she felt like the cold drops of rain patted her skin, immediately soaking her, the black pants she was wearing stuck in her legs, her white shirt drenched in water, embossing the foam of her black bra while her hair bathed. He followed her while covering his head with his hand as if it will prevent him from getting wet. 

“What are you doing?” he almost shouted, fighting the sounds of the rain 

“Finding for help, we couldn’t just sit there. Your tires getting flat, you stepped into a sharp stone. ” she replied without turning her head, trying to savor the freeing feeling of the rain, slapping her face, as she entered the forest that seems to be primordial. Centuries-old trees with reclining limbs and hanging vines, he couldn’t envision the end of it, as the height of trees blotted the limited light of the moon. 

“Just be careful walking” he reminded her as she walked fast, diverting her attention to what or who could possibly help them 

“We still need to return in Dulce Aroma, right? So I’m just doing you a favor” she said while brushing off some vines in their way 

“We could stay, the rain would stop soon. Maybe we can call someone or wait for a truck to pass by.” He complained will also be immersed in water, his clothes completely soaked. His glasses getting blurrier, unclear so he decided to take it off a put it inside the pockets of his pants

They walked in vain but there’s nothing, just the forest trees waving with the strong wind of the rain. Distressed, Raquel run her fingers against her hair while continuing to walk. Then, a sigh of relief moved out from her lungs when they saw an old cabin, with creaky woods with a small stair with a thin outer deck. It has two windows with a wooden door in between. They expected that someone must be inside and might help them, but the cabin was abandoned, there was nothing inside but a couple of woods and a desk with creaky legs, with coffee mugs. It was likely a rest house, probably for log cutters in the area. Some of the raindrops, entering the wooden ceiling, they could only sit on the cold wooden floor on the outer deck, but it was covered with the roof, they could only see the forest eaten by complete darkness, but the moon is still shining, it’s getting colder and colder. Raquel making sudden blows against her palms, while Sergio still searching for something useful in the cabin. Sergio removed his suit and placed it carefully on Raquel’s shoulders, his chest became prominent to his wet shirt. 

“Thanks” she shyly uttered while hugging more Sergio’s suit, its scent is pure Sergio, it was intoxicating yet calming, it brought a different level of warmth to her body. Sergio sitting beside her, their legs hanging from the end of the deck, swaying involuntarily with the raindrops splattering, added to the existing heat. 

“Do you still feel cold?” he placed his palms at his back, supported by the floor as he leaned backward.  


“Not that much, you can take this if you’re cold” she was about to wear off the suit but Sergio just hugged her tight, placing her head on his shoulder, while his head touching the side of her face. 

“Do you still feel cold?” he swallowed dry, while his heart thumping crazily, Raquel could feel it 

“Not anymore” she replied while holding her breath. Closing her eyes, she surrendered with his touches. She’s angry, still angry with him, but the other side of her was calm. Only their hushes and panting can be heard, in synch with the crickets chirping, the trees waving while the rain still dripping. 

“You know, you told me to hold on to this necklace” while holding the daisy necklace on her neck “When I’m feeling nervous or in pain, but the magic didn’t work that night. Because it was you who caused the pain” a tear rolled down from her cheeks as she confessed to him 

“Is that so, I tried to close my eyes that night, then I count, one-two, three” his voice broke “But it also didn’t work because you told me to look at you, but you weren’t there” he tried to swallow the tension, holding tightly to her 

“Sergio, this has gone too far. I am really grateful that for a short time, I felt that I am still worthy to be loved, we had fun, but this how it ends.” she started sobbing while her head pressed against his chest 

“No, Raquel. I want you” he clenched tightly almost squeezing her while lowering his head to hers 

“Why me? You could have anyone, why it has to be me?” 

“Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been. You are the only one who has touched my heart, it will always be yours. Why can’t you see it?” 

“The thought of you loving me is idiotic, to begin with, now that you are begging me to stay is foolish” Raquel whined 

“Whenever I am with you, I’m losing myself, my reasoning. But being without you, I’m finding myself again, but then I realized that all I want is to get lost, as forever as I can. Being far from you is like being apart from my heart. I can’t let you leave me” Sergio started confessing all the unsaid thoughts wavering in his heart 

“It makes no sense, how we met, how we met again. This is not destiny, Sergio. We were forced, if not with Berlin accepting that fucking job application, we could have been enjoying the peaceful days of our lives now.” Raquel’s voice became frightening. 

Her words slapped Sergio, back and forth, facing the mere fact she’s right. Detaching herself from his chest, her eyes begin to swell, not yet subsiding from the pain last night. 

“I can’t do this with anymore, Sergio, not with you” she cried. 

“Then with whom? With Daniel” Sergio stupidly replied, raising a brow

She was shocked by his interrogation; it was really ridiculous that he was still thinking about it. Selfish- as he always been. Then Sergio suddenly realized how absurd it was for him to throw questions like that on her. 

“What are you-“ she was about to curse him in any way possible but he was left with no choice, he wasn’t ready for another series of arguments with her. He kissed her, fiercely, with urgency. Her eyes widen by the unexpected jolt of his mouth to hers, as she closed her eyes, completely and madly surrendering to his warm lips, creating a delicious contrast with the coldness of the rain. Waves of ecstasy vanished her worries, her anger. Then she started digging with wet noises in his mouth, flicking her tongue inside, the pleasure lingered more, as he bit her lower lip, it was painful, as she felt it almost bleeding. They were both angry, and this is probably the most peaceful war ever recorded. Battling like swords, their mouths explored every corner, how badly they missed this. Pressed together, their lips tried to respire air, but their hunger pursued them to continue, kiss after kiss, lick after lick, bite after bite. She moaned in both pleasure and in pain, his rand roaming around her nape, pressing her deeper to his mouth. While her hands started unbuttoning his shirt, with his toned muscles exposed adding to her arousal. They needed it- they both thought. Pent- up tensions and frustrations are driving them crazy, going inside the cabin. Muffled noises, mumbled groans echoed from the woods, evaporating from the trees. 

“Sit on the desk” he ordered, it doesn’t sound like Sergio 

Following his order, she raised herself up to the desk, sitting while putting her hands back for leverage. He went to her direction and brushed her knees apart, so he could stand in between them. The table started to creak with her weight, but it didn’t matter. Putting his face closer to her, he grabbed a handful of her hair, twisting it to his fist, tugging it, exposing her neck while she leaned back, he kissed it, with frequent sucking, it would totally leave marks. 

“Oh” she moaned while he’s trailing kisses from her neck down to her chest, he pushed upwards her top, removing it from being tucked in, in her pants. She squirmed in the anticipation, but he’s in a hurry, closing his mouth to her nipples, swirling his tongue around, sending sparks to her body, she started to feel her cunt getting wetter. She returned back on unbuttoning his shirt but he brushed her hands away, as he made his way to unbutton her pants, wriggling it off, followed by her underwear, slowly removing it from her hips, to her legs, down to her ankles. Leaving her only with her top. He started buckling his belt, also removing it. 

“Close your eyes” he demanded once again, getting closer to her, she felt the tip of his shaft touching her spasming slit, teasing it by pushing lightly up and down. It was electric and cosmic, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter while quivering in the anticipation

“Can I open my eyes now?” she threw a smug smile, but as she started to open her eyes, Sergio entered her with a rough force, it was really painful, but she took her time to adjust with his size. She moaned loudly, almost screaming. He started moving, slow but rough, he was groaning crazy. 

“Don’t scream” he commanded, but he pushed inside of her, penetrating her so deeply, she responded by lifting her knees for him to take her deeper 

“It hurts” she begged as the pain dominated her, but she craved for more. 

“Breathe” he reminded her, but it was impossible for her to do so as he kept thrusting aggressively, slamming his thick member 

“Is this how you argue with a woman? Fucking her in a desk?” she smirked but her eyes casually closing as he continues plunging inside her throbbing center 

“Probably, don’t tell me you’re not liking your punishment” he groaned as he keeps control of himself 

“Fuck you, for being with Laura” Raquel confessed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her apex 

“Fuck you, for being with Daniel” Sergio raised his brows, then soon holding Raquel’s neck, carefully choking her, as he took her deeper, Raquel held tight on Sergio’s hand. It was the most delicious form of suffocation, to be choked by her own brand of a choker. It hurt her but it was so good. She looked directly on his eyes but he wasn’t finished yet, when he registered that she could not come with the position, he lifted her hips and ordered her to turn her body back, now bending over with her knees and hands on the desk. Crouching more for to maximize pleasure, Sergio re-entered without warming, consistent with his aggressiveness and dominance.  


Her toes curling from the pleasure, with cries and screams leaving her lips. What put her on her tipping edge is when Sergio touched her clit, circling with overwhelming pleasure, she moaned and moaned. Begging for Sergio to stop hurting her but continue to please her. He was merciless, gripping tightly on her hips, while slapping her ass often, leaving the shape of his hands in a complete red mark against the side of her ass. Then she soon gasped, while he continuously slamming his hips against hers, the sound of skin slapping and the desk creaking, echoed from the cabin, going outside. She started trembling, as the powerful orgasm took over her, she surrendered as her hands gave up from supporting her body, while Sergio circled his strong arms to her waist to hold her still. Pumping one, two or three times, he started to shake frantically as he emptied himself inside of her, pouring his warm juices to her swollen hole. They both sighed in the sudden change of atmosphere, gasping, and searching for air. 

Her vision was still blurry but she came back to her senses. 

“This should not be happening, I’m sorry” she apologized while putting back his pants 

“No, Raquel. That was amazing” he flushed because it was like another Sergio, now he came back, concerned by the marks he left to her neck, to her hips. 

“I’m sorry, Raquel” as he touched the marks with his light fingers 

“No. Don’t touch me, we are not doing this again” she muttered 

That was probably the roughest sex they had, there were no trails of gentleness from Sergio. He was in his complete rage.

They stayed away from each other, just refreshing their memory of what just happened. Raquel can’t lie to herself, that she missed that, more than she could imagine. Her anger won her heart again, not making any eye contact with Sergio, she returned his suit, despite the chills sent by the wind whooshing. Gradually, the sun peeked through the array of trees, revealing a bright orange sky, a picturesque twilight scenery, it brought a little warm to her freezing body as the heavy rains, turned into calm drizzles.  


Moments had passed, a man with barn wear, with a pair of brown pants and a checkered shirt topped with a denim jumper appeared in the area. Raquel took the opportunity as she waved her hand and shouted a loud “hey”. The guy introduced himself as Rodrigo, he was carrying a large ax and a chainsaw to cut off old trees. 

“We just need help, my friend and I are heading north, but our car stepped on a sharp rock, we can drive with the flat tires” Raquel pleaded while Sergio headed out the cabin. 

“My car is installed a mile away, I could use some inflator” Rodrigo replied 

“I have a spare tire reserved in the back, just the inflator” Sergio putting his suit back 

“What are you doing in the middle of a forest?” Rodrigo began to throw a dirty glace over them, which Raquel understood, she waved her hands and raised her brows to signal “no” 

“It’s not what you think, we are just finding for help, but the rain won’t stop” Sergio became defensive 

“Okay. I get it. No need to be defensive” the guy winked at them and left them for a while 

They both sighed in disbelief, Raquel putting both her hand to her hips, glaring at Sergio with a pair of furrowed brows and bitter eyes. Few more minutes, Rodrigo returned with a medium-sized inflator, and help them to pump air inside the spare tire and replaced the flat one. They thanked the seem to be an angel cascaded from heaven, Sergio offered a little money in return, but Rodrigo waved his hand, refusing to accept his offer. They headed inside the car, with their clothes, wetting the seats. In a solid, constant speed, they arrived in a massive firm runaway, with a white private plane with the banner of Dulce Aroma, waiting for them. They left the car in the parkway and made their way inside the plane. Inside was just a complete luxury, leather seats, golden lights, a little dining table. Raquel’s eyes traveled the whole plane, her eyes seeing the exclusive bunk beds inside a single room, which she assumed is Sergio’s. There is a small bathroom with a shower area and a single toilet. It was fancy, a complete epitome of Sergio’s wealth and power. A woman dressed in a flight attendant uniform welcomed them.  


“Give her a towel and a bathrobe. We are also starving so prepare the breakfast” Sergio ordered the woman 

“’ How about you? You can take a bath first, you might catch a cold” Raquel was still concerned about his health, aside from she’s truly concerned, it’s part of her job. 

“No, I’m okay. Just be quick” he replied with his light smile 

Quickly taking a cold shower, Raquel felt a little calmer now, the shower spurting water to her skin, she breathed heavily, they will now return in Dulce Aroma, back to her job, back to the reality. She knows it would be harder to deal in this set-up, avoiding Sergio while her job is sticking them together. Stumbling upon the idea of avoiding him, she could barely see herself doing it. As much as she is pissed to him, there’s no way she could avoid him forever. 

She went out of the bathroom, only wearing a white cotton bathrobe and she called out for Sergio to take his bath too. After taking his bath, they both ate their late breakfast, still, without talking, Sergio is completely thinking of what has happened to the company just after three days. He called Martin, they are also on their way to the company. Some of the board directors have also arrived in the office. 

“You can take nap if you want to” Sergio’s attention shifted from the business papers to Raquel, as she frequently yawning and her eyes tearing in lack of sleep. 

“I’ll sleep here” she insisted, resting her face of her right palms, sitting on plane seat 

“There’s a bed in there, that’s the place for sleeping” Sergio’s voice became demanding 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes, as she went to the top bunk bed, settling herself to the mattress and finally lulled to sleep. 

It took long five hours to finally reached Madrid, she woke up just right when the plane almost landed, Sergio with his dried clothes, called out for Raquel to change too. They seized the remaining minutes, gaining back their composure and poise. As they entered the building, it was like the first time for Raquel, as she disappeared near Sergio and went back to the kitchen. There she found the five cooks, already working, the aroma she missed the most, the aroma of Dulce Aroma’s kitchen.  


“How’s the trip?” Daniel welcomed her inside, concealing the worries in his eyes

“It’s really tiring, we got stranded in the middle of the forest because of that stupid rain” she pressed her palm against her forehead. 

They continued working while exchanging chitchats and casual conversations. While preparing Sergio’s lunch, just baking chicken breast mixing with red onion, avocados, lettuces and shreds of broccoli and cherry tomatoes, all making a bow of healthy chicken salad, Martin appeared in her counter

” You like him don’t you?” Martin directly said that made Raquel started in surprise. 

”What?” she could only reply 

Your eyes just told me you do, Raquel” Martin stated the fact based on her expressions. Raquel could only sigh in guilt. "I have lived through it, and sometimes the pain doesn't really go away, we just make a room for it" "Maybe I built the largest room, I thought I can" "Love doesn't work that way, it's either you lose something or risk something again. He’s in love with you, you’re in love with him. I know it, I can see it within your stares. But both of you are also in love with pride, have you ever addressed him your problem?” ”No” she pronounced ”Why solve things little by little, try to ask him, communicate” Martin suggested ”I can try. Thank” she just lied to end the conversation. 

[…]

If one thing popped out of Sergio’s mind is to find where Berlin is, he knocked in front of his brother’s office, but what caught his attention is the sound of thumping inside, like bumping into a hard object. He was alarmed, but he just put his ears against the door, and the sound became more audible, he could hear breathes inside, so he hurriedly tried to turn the doorknob, then in a quick moment, Berlin faced him, with his cheeks flushed, his forehead a little sweaty. Sergio was a little confused on what’s happening inside, he widened the opening of the door to see Alicia inside, sitting on of the office tables, she smiled shyly. 

“Oh God! I’m so sorry for ruining that moment” Sergio was completely ashamed. “ Hi, Alicia” he could only greet her 

“Hi” Alicia’s still astounded 

“No, no. We’re not doing anything, we just had some private business” 

“Oh, I see. A “private” business. Shut up, I wasn’t born yesterday. I just came here for updates for the company, and you two can continue” he smiled but Berlin returned a worried look. 

“You will not like this, Sergio. The company is now facing its nadir, Laura had given statements of why the company postponed your campaign advertisement in Palawan. That was really crucial” 

“What?” he almost screamed as he flipped the pages of the news with Laura exposing him and their staged “break off”. 

“Laura again? I could easily fire her off if I want to, she’s causing trouble not just in this company but in my life, as a whole” Sergio’s voice intensified in anger 

“I know, but Laura has been a great asset in this company, we can’t deny that. Most of our sales are influenced by advertisements and promotions” Berlin uttered facts 

“We could still continue pursuing that Palawan advertisement, our manufacturers had gathered enough supplies of orchids. But I’m not doing this with Laura. Not again” Sergio muttered 

“What are you proposing?” Berlin asked 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I’m tired. My head aches so much, I was sleepless. Raquel and I got stranded in the middle of the dark forest, gladly we found help for the tire” As he mentioned the name Raquel, Alicia stood up from his chair because of worry 

“Is she okay?” Alicia uttered with a worried voice 

“I hope so, she’s in the kitchen now” Sergio replied 

Alicia rushed her way outside Berlin’s office, then quickly responded “Thanks” 

[…]

In the kitchen, Alicia called from the door which diverted Raquel’s attention from making Sergio’s lunch. She was shocked by her presence, then they both hugged as they missed each other. This time, Raquel felt the comfort she needed the most, the comfort within Alicia’s arms. 

“Carino, how was Palawan?” Alicia’s pupils dilated to see Raquel again 

“It was really mesmerizing if you would only see it. I tried calling you, but you’re not answering. Is there anything wrong? What has kept you busy all this time? And not to mention what in the world are you doing here?” she interrogated 

“I was helping Berlin” she smiled widely 

“Berlin?” she exclaimed in disbelief “You’re going too fast, isn’t Alicia? This is why you don’t answer any of my calls, change of priorities? she smiled back but her brows meeting 

“I’m sorry, Raquel. I know, but he’s such a man, I am telling you” Alicia held her hands in assurance 

“No, he’s an asshole. He’s the main reason why my life is messing around” she rolled her eyes 

“Can’t you imagine, if not him letting you both meet again, I wouldn’t meet him as well. So can you just be happy for me?” 

“I am, but I’m warning you, Alicia, their blood has no loyalty” she talked as if she experienced it truly 

“Wait, is there something wrong, between you two?” Alicia’s expression changed into a confused one 

“It’s nothing, Sergio has been dating with Laura for two years now, and it’s not a big deal, don’t think of it that much” she lied 

“How dare he, but I can’t believe it, he looks like an old-fashioned guy how could he possibly hooked up with the both of you. Who said that?” 

“Laura’s manager. I just met her in Palawan” she sighed 

“Then you trusted her immediately? Have you asked Sergio about this?” 

“No. And I don’t have plans to ask him.”  


“You two are so high school, you better fix this or else, you’ll end up just avoiding each other” 

“I don’t care, just do my work, then that’s it” she shook her head a bit, then turned her head back to the kitchen and grabbed the food box with the salad and a lemon ginger tea inside. 

“I need to deliver his lunch, see you later” she rushed out of the kitchen 

[…] 

Heart skipping a beat, then soon pounding crazy out of her chest, it feels like the first time to see the label, Sergio Marquina, CEO of Dulce Aroma hanging above his office door. It was like meeting a new person, afraid of how to start a conversation. She swallowed dry and fixed her hair a bit, exhaling loudly as she entered inside. 

“Mr. Marquina..” she gathered her thoughts “This is your lunch” she only uttered as Sergio looked at her while holding a pen signing business papers. 

“Just leave it there” Sergio responded in a cold voice, as he kept his attention in the papers. 

Raquel left him, she was confused on how she reacted with his reply. She wanted to avoid him, not to make any point or excuse to talk to him, but the other side of her, just wanted to see him, his sudden coldness somehow pinched her heart. Her mind is in the total debate with her heart, both battling in stupid sides both avoiding and drawing closer to Sergio. She just respired and brushed off her thoughts. 

Inside the office, Sergio’s mind glued on the papers he missed out in his stay in Palawan. He was still infuriated with Laura’s mess to the company. Both of his worlds are now falling. His world in the company and his world with Raquel. He acknowledged he could hold two great worlds at once. Dilemma after dilemma, problem after a problem. His veins in his forehead showing through, manifesting his distress. Not to mention his sleep deprivation, his jetlag, his hunger. He just looked at his lunch, but he felt no strength and will to eat, as he felt it useless to do. He was falling, in deep failure, what is he supposed to do now? 

A text popped out of Raquel’s phone with Sergio’s name on it. 

< I’m staying overnight. I needed my dinner around 8 pm>

It was straightforward, but Raquel suddenly worried about why he would work overtime, he wasn’t sleeping yet, probably he is still dizzy from the plane trip, but she shrugged the idea off. She must not care about his personal matters, not anymore, she should only focus on her job, that’s all- she thought. 

She only replied "Okay", returning the same level of indifference and apathy. 

Love is truly a driving emotion, it makes people do things without thinking of its outcomes. It was beyond difficult for Sergio to find the equilibrium between the company and Raquel. He was so stupid to think that he is having second thoughts on what to choose, as he knows exactly Raquel would weigh more. The only logic prevailing in his mind right now, he can’t solve the problem of Dulce Aroma, without reconciling his relationship with Raquel. Why? Simply because Raquel became his own brand of energizer, his source of strength and solace. Now, everything is deteriorating and sinking deeply in a boundless ocean, would his logic of love save all his possessions slowly drowning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, beyond words.


	23. Overnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sunnies ✨🥺 I hope everyone is doing fine, by the way if you need someone to talk to, my dms are always open. Before you read this chapter, can you please do me a favor of smiling, just smile :) I hope this update would make you feel a lot better. It took me a while to update because I was busy with all my requirements because school is fast approaching. 
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_
> 
> A quick shoutout for lovey for making that moodboard, I really appreciate it and I hope you're getting well now. Also, to Dana, my loveeee my fic will never get tired of you rereading it, you're always welcome to read this over again, HAHAHAHAHAA. To jenifer, we haven't talked that much yet, but I also want to dedicate this chapter for youuu, because of your support. I hope we could interact more.
> 
> I will never get tired reminding you all that I am happy doing this, and I will forever owe this to people who are supporting me. I don't deserve that, and I will be forever thankful for your existence. THIS FIC IS YOURS :)))) 🥺

We are all taught that time is constant and incessant, moving in a continuous cycle at any place and object, not until the theory of relativity by Einstein was proposed, saying that time is the world’s biggest illusion, the universe doesn’t work in a fixed time. One event might happen in a quick motion, while the other might take a longer time due to difference of frame references. This relativity of time might be a mind-bending and counterintuitive concept for some, but for some reason, haven’t you thought that it is truly happening? One world is in slow motion, while the other is spinning wildly in rapidity.

Numb, all she felt. Raquel was walking with her feet seemingly floating. It was already 5 in the afternoon, but she felt her world spinning slower, slower than it used to be. Exhausted from the flight from Palawan, all she could do is to breathe while seeing her co-workers started to pack up and go home.

“You’re staying?” Daniel asked while wrapping his bag on his shoulders

“Unfortunately, yes” she sighed

“Just be careful, Raquel.” He worriedly uttered while tearing a piece of paper and writing several numbers on it. “Call me, if you need help” he smiled and patted her shoulders and went outside.

“Raquel..” a voice called her from outside her counter

“Monica” she gleamed lightly

“Overtime?” Monica radiantly smiled to her despite the little envy she felt on how Daniel is treating her.

“Yup. Mr. Marquina is busy with a lot of things”

“Raquel, I know things are not going well with you, but you can always call me if you need my help” Monica offered her.

By some means, Raquel felt a little calmer, she was truly encircled by such minding people. A half-smile plastered in her face, as she waved goodbye to Silene, Agatha, and Martin going out of the kitchen. Putting her weight in the wooden chair, she ran her palms over her face, squeezing it lightly to regain energy. Then she put her hair into a tight, messy bun, putting back her aprons, her hairnet, and a pair of cooking gloves. Exhaust fans whirling, while the smell of the butternut squash pasta evaporated through the hot air inside the kitchen. Seasoning the butternut squash and some red onions in a baking platter, then adding some salt and pepper, butternut squash is more fibrous and smoother when pureed compared to the normal squash. Soon, she put it to the baking oven and waited for several minutes. Grinding it inside a food processor to produce a light, thick, puree consistency. On the other side of the pan, she sautéed some garlic, adding some pecks of red pepper flakes and dried sage, pouring the squash mixture, and adding the egg pasta. Polishing the whole fiber-rich dinner with steamed broccoli and parmesan cheese. For the next minutes, she placed it carefully to the food box and added some cold lemon water. She was alone, not until Alicia came back, slightly knocking through the kitchen door.

“Carino, how is work going there?” Alicia smiled widely, her attention slowly diverting from Raquel down to what she had prepared for Sergio

“I need to stay, maybe after he finished his dinner.” She sighed, rolling her eyes in idleness

“Do you want me to wait for you?”

“No, I’m fine. You can go home.” She coldly replied

“I want to talk with Sergio” Alicia’s voice became a little furious

“Don’t dare try, he’s a professional liar.” She clicked her tongue

“A professional liar or you just didn’t give him the chance to explain?” Alicia raised a brow

“Explain what? Alicia, she kissed Laura in front of me, that says a lot on what I heard from her manager, and you want him to explain?” her voice cracked, trying to hold back her grudge

“Remember this happened before and he told you that it was just for the promotion. Also, it just went out of your own mouth saying you just heard that rumor from Laura’s manager”

“I know, it happened before, and I was stupid for letting it happen again.” She’s almost crying

“Why don’t you try to reach out, try to find for an explanation, if this is hard for you, I’m sure this is also hard for him. I’m not going on his side, Raquel, and this is not about fighting for which side is more reasonable. Somehow, I knew him, Berlin talks a lot about him, and the way he fulfilled his promise to me that he would take to Eiffel Tower when you were in Paris, I know he has a good heart” Alicia confessed to Raquel which made her still shocked, even though she had anticipated that it was Alicia who requested their Paris trip.

“See? I knew it, it was you. He did it because someone asked him to do so” she was still finding for more excuses to despise him

“Because he’s not a normal guy, he’s a little junkie to this” Alicia stated a fact that somehow moved Raquel, that is true, everything is still a new thing for Sergio but for what they have shared together, she realized that she was successful on putting down his love barriers.

“Whatever” she just replied to end the conversation

“Raquel, you can’t avoid him, I mean you can, but can you imagine, you two are working together, whether you like it or not, you’ll see him over and over again, unless you leave this company. I’ll get going, and you two should fix this” Alicia grabbed her bag, kissed Raquel on the cheeks, and disappeared from the kitchen door, leaving Raquel in a complete pool of anxiety.

All she could now is to endure like she always does. Rubbing off the little stains from her apron, she carefully lifted the food box with her two hands and left the kitchen. All the lights shut down and exhaust fans turned off.

[…]

Upon arriving in front of Sergio’s office door, she left out of low but deep exhale, trying to erase all the panic and tension with her curious talent of controlling emotional dispositions. Then, she knocked, but the door is already open.

“Mr. Marquina, good evening” she doesn’t know how to talk, what to say. “Here’s your dinner” she sighed heavily, nervousness can be traced from her tough shoulders and arms.

“Just leave it there” Sergio didn’t even dare to move a single motion, his eyes glued on the bluish radiation emitted by his silver laptop, stacks of business papers, almost covering the left side of his desk.

“Alright.” She shut her eyes for a second trying to gather her thoughts. “I guess, I can leave” she bit her lower lip, hoping that she uttered the right words. Her statement successfully made Sergio looked at her, with his eyes tired, but bland in expression.

“No.” his voice seemed to be uninterested, he was like any other CEO, demanding and manipulative

“Okay.” She didn’t dare to ask why, as she knows exactly it would prolong their lame conversation, she just walked inside, and sat of his office sofa, lounging herself in shame, grabbing some magazines to somehow distract herself.

Time seems to be endless, seconds felt like hours, hours felt like days. How badly she wished that this night would be over, the awkwardness traversing in their silence, hinder any feeling of exhaustion and sleepiness for Raquel. Only the sounds of his keyboard typing, papers and pages flipping, and the whooshing of the wind outside are the only prominent sounds meandering. Stolen glances and glares from two people surrounded by pride and ego. When she wasn’t gazing for him, he would check her expressions as she turned the magazine pages then he will look elsewhere when she will throw a stare of him, while his eyes scanning the screen. Hours later, she felt herself getting bored, so she grabbed her earphones in her apron, put it in her ears, and just listened to any random song that would play.

[Possibility- Lykke Li, played in her shuffled playlist]  
She leaned her head on the sofa arm, while her palms pressed against her face. Then, the song played as if destiny knew what exactly she is feeling at that exact moment.

__

_There's a possibility,  
All I'm gonna get is gone with your stare_

Gone is herself again, this time she felt hate, towards Sergio which somehow made her realize that hate isn’t the opposite of love, a few hours before entering his office, she felt apathetic but seeing his face, she was once again vulnerable of feeling hatred towards him, indifference is the opposite of love, to feel nothing towards someone- she thought.

__

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

Beyond words, to express how she tried to handle this new level adversity. If and only if the human body could totally state the words, the heart could not say, she would totally grab that possibility. While the music is playing, all she could do right now is to somehow get back to the times where she thought being accepted in Dulce Aroma will change her misfortunes in life, but she was wrong- she thought. Regrets after regrets, then the music stopped, unaware that she had already taken a little nap. A little notification from her phone, widen her eyes.

[If you want to sleep, go home. I am okay now] a message from Sergio, he didn’t dare to look at her, glancing over her phone. It was a confusing text for Raquel, just a minute ago, he insisted that she should stay but he was seemingly pushing her away now.

[Alright, thank you. Mr. Marquina] she replied, intensifying her anger building inside her heart. She got up, putting back her poise, and left the door without saying any word. She somehow felt relieved that she will leave early but her feet wanted to move back. another part of her just wanted to say no matter how humiliating to be inside his office

[…]

The next day felt like another day of an eternal curse, she passed the building door at 8 in the morning, which she met Sergio talking to Alison, both of them were lack of connection, the usual “good mornings” and little smiles had disappeared. Only the cold atmosphere was present, Sergio’s elbows were leaning on the counter table as he signed the papers in front of Alison, while Raquel flipping the pages of the logbook to sign her time-in, she was standing on the left side of Sergio. As she tried to take the ball pen, inside the pen holders, right beside Sergio, he initiated getting it, giving it to her without making any eye contact.

“’ Thanks” she just uttered, trying not to look at him but his scent, it was really Sergio, it was hypnotic.

Then he started walking past her, without any response. However, Raquel’s attention was stolen when Alison gave her two sets of coupon bonds with Sergio’s health report that is needed to be signed by her, as his nutritionist.

“Mr. Berlin had requested you to come to his office, now. He will give you the actual health reports.” Alison smiled as she handed her the papers.

“Thank you, Alison” she tried to return the same level of enthusiasm, she grabbed the papers and headed towards the elevator door, she was shocked, once again, that Sergio is standing there, she went inside, trying not to fall apart in the pressure. It was a cold morning, but the presence of heat inside is burning in and out of her.

“What floor?” he cleared his throat for a while

“Hmm. Just Berlin’s office” it wasn’t even the appropriate answer to his question, but she didn’t care, he just pressed the button going to the second floor. She just regretted her choice for taking the elevator, he stepped back after pressing, then she felt their shoulders touched, like how broken wiring splashed with water, a sudden spark existed, his muscles sending waves of shivers to her weakened body. She stepped aside, getting away with the unexpected contact, then the sound of a loud ting dinged inside the elevator, she stepped forward, not looking back as the door closed.

[…]

“Good morning, Mr. Berlin”

“Good morning, this is probably the only good news as of this moment.” Berlin lightly smiled as he reached for Raquel to give the brown envelope containing the previous health status of Sergio 

“He’s getting better” a wide smile occurred in Berlin’s lips 

“That’s nice to know” she just smiled as she turned the pages of the papers 

“You can go back to work. Thank you, Raquel” Berlin’s voice became gentle and soothing  


“Just doing my job, Sir” she kept a tight distance between him as she felt awkward thinking that he knows what they are going through with Sergio 

“Hmm” Berlin clicked his tongue “By the way, I heard what happened to you and Sergio, I just want to..” he halted for a bit, seeing Raquel’s brows meeting and her lips pressed together 

“I know, you would say that I’m biased because he’s my brother but he had relationships before but not like this, I have never seen him going crazy with a woman, he acted a different person with you, and I can assure you that everything he’s doing with you is all his first times, he’s not like this, Raquel.” Berlin’s words crashed through Raquel’s heart, she was hit by a large piece of rock, then she felt her tears forming around her eye, but she held it back. 

“And this relationship is no different from his pasts, it ended already, and Mr. Berlin, without offense, just don’t tell me things that I am not concerned about, anymore” she just smiled, pulling the doorknob as she walked out 

[..] 

She can’t believe that she had the audacity to tell those words to Berlin, she doesn’t know exactly if she’s lying or she’s just finding for a defense mechanism to escape herself from thinking about it. She started making breakfast, and as usual, she maneuvered impeccably in the kitchen, making a healthier version of a fajita wraps, pan toasting a high-fiber tortilla bread, stuffing inside with a seasoned, shredded chicken breast, mixed with bell peppers in colors, green, yellow, and red, all spiced up with a little cumin and cayenne pepper. 

This time, she felt getting used to ignoring Sergio, mastering the art of avoiding him in any way as possible. No eye contact, no talks. She noticed that the day became a little light, continuous and flowing, without any distraction. She was fully occupied with things like talking to Daniel while taking a break in the pantry, dancing with Martin while he’s in his free time, having little chitchats with Monica and Silene, then all of them will get back to work when Agatha tells them to do so. Peace- as she described it, everything is fine and okay without him. But this peace also didn’t last that long, as she felt her phone vibrated under the sheets of her apron. 

[I need my dinner, tonight] It was Sergio, asking for another dinner, she threw a perplexed look on her eyes as she registered to her mind that he will work again, overnight. Is he doing this on purpose? – she asked herself. 

[Okay] she just replied. 

She entered the office, seeing Sergio with both of his hands against his face, his eyeglasses put down on the table, while his shirt tangled and his tie messed up in distress, but his attention was caught, when he heard her footsteps arriving. He put on his glasses, pushing it with his fingers, he just stretched out a bit, when Raquel placed the food box with lemon garlic baked salmon, with spinach and cherry tomatoes. Sergio looked like an untidy kid, with his scruffy clothes, Raquel tried to resist what she is thinking, but she failed again. She walked towards Sergio’s direction, as she tried to reach for his tie, disregarding the tenuous, instinctive fears she has. She worked as fast as she could, fastening back his tie in a neat manner. 

“By the way, I received your health update from your company nurse, and you’re getting better now” she reported just to find an excuse for her gesture 

“Alright, that’s nice to hear. I hope that would continue” he pressed his lips together

She didn’t look up to him, as she is certain that he was looking on her, his eyes were astounded by her sudden motion, that if he could only stop time, he would. But it was so unfair that this kind of feeling passed like a tick of a clock, traveling like a speed of light. He held her hands, just before she initiated of detaching it to him, this time, she looked up to him, his eyes wide, pupils dilated but she pushed back, leaning backward. Also, her, disbelieving what she just did, she just walked away, leaving him bothered. 

Another night of full silence, as if they don’t know each other. They became experts in playing strangers. The sudden change of their work nature made Raquel extremely tired, but as she was ought to do, she delivered a rice meal for him, with ginger tea. She noticed that he had already finished a lot of business papers just in two days, of course, she was concerned that he is overworking himself, but she can’t stop a man driven with his ego and narcissistic trait. Sergio just nodded vaguely to her. Their mouths shut but their heads filled with unsaid thoughts. No one dared to utter a single word. She stayed for a while to check him, but this night, he only ate half of his food which disappointed her. 

Morning, she felt the lumps on her whole body, the exhaustion and her being sleep deprived, only having three hours of sleep for the last three days. Her under eyes darken and her complexion became pale. She started working, delivering breakfast, and lunch. She noticed that since she arrived in his office, he was just sitting on his office chair, in front of a laptop, his fingers holding a pen while putting tons of his signature to business papers. She expected that he will text her again about staying overnight, but his end shift is approaching but she hadn’t received any notification. At 5 in the afternoon, all her co-workers started packing to leave but she stayed back. She tried to ask Alison if Sergio had left already but Alison told her that he was still working in his office. 

This wasn’t something she is supposed to do, but she tried to convince herself “This is my job”, she had taken the oath of taking care of the company’s CEO. An hour had passed, when she decided to knock on his door, and it took a little while for him to open it. He was obviously tired, his cheeks flushed, but his skin was pale, his eyes looking sore, and his shoulders a little stiff. He returned to his chair with a low groan, stretching his back, rubbing his nape. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a cold voice not looking to her

“I’m just asking, if you need your dinner” she bit her lower lip in the anticipation 

“I didn’t text you, it means I don’t need anything” he kept looking to the papers, writing like a controlled robot, unable to feel any sort of emotions 

An invisible cut, lacerated through her heart, it took a little time to transform the hurt to hatred, she lifted her face a bit “I am your nutritionist and I suggest you take your dinner” she said hurriedly in one fluid sentence 

“Then go ahead, make one” he raised a brow

He was unbelievable- she thought, as she made her way towards the kitchen, her thoughts about the Sergio she used to know, became elusive. This wasn’t him anymore, she pursued herself. She just occupied her mind from thinking by means of cooking fried tofu mixed with vegetables; broccoli, bell peppers, white onion, and string beans, seasoned in olive oil. She arrived once again inside the office, to see Sergio the same as she left him. She sat on the sofa and read some newspapers, trying to check if Sergio is eating his food, but almost an hour had passed, the food has turned cold but Sergio didn’t even take a bite. 

“Did you just ask me to prepare dinner, but you wouldn’t eat that?” she frowned, her arms crossed 

“I didn’t ask” Sergio looked at her, with his blank expression 

“’ What the hell!” she exclaimed “I just did a favor for you, why are you acting this rude?” she almost screamed in anger

“Raquel” he called out, which startled her “I don’t have the energy to fight” he sighed "Please, not now" 

She felt the guilt “Then, just eat it. You barely touched your food yesterday. I just told you, you're getting better and you suddenly decided not to eat again” she pleaded 

“Can you come here?” he begged, his voice lowered 

“Why?” she objected 

“Please, just come over” he swallowed trying to dislodge the sudden lump on his throat

She followed as he said. Closing their distance, as she walked towards him, her legs trying its best not to tremble, she was shaking crazily, completely baffled on what is she supposed to do. She stood beside his office chair, with no idea what was going to happen, he turned his head against her, then he hugged her, so tight, securing, and all-consuming. She was astonished by the sudden change of atmosphere 

“I know this is out of the line, but I don’t know what to do” his face rested in front of her stomach, as she stood firmly, she felt a brief shiver, like something icy swirled in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his head, falling again in his trap as if he is her greatest bait, a holy grail that no matter how much she tried to refrain from, she would always go back to him. She felt his forehead, it was burning, scorching hot. 

“Sergio… you have a fever, you’re forehead’s hot” she was alarmed but he didn’t care about what she said, for him, it was enough, to finally touch her, his own refuge, his comfort. 

“I don’t care” he replied, as he began to shed tears on her, he was sobbing like a kid 

“Stop it, can you lay down for a minute?” she tried to lift him up, supporting him with her shoulders. 

This was the only thing that made Sergio feel all the pent-up tension and weariness from the long four days of working. He felt fragile, his knees could not even support him, but he tried to elevate himself as they moved together going to the sofa, it was a relief for him to pin himself in the soft foam, finally releasing himself in a deep sigh. 

“I’ll make a tea downstairs” she offered, as she tried to adjust his body to fit perfectly on the sofa, he held her hand in a solid grip. 

“No” he closed his eyes while groaning  


She removed his glasses, and examined his face, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and his neck 

“You have a fever, I’ll find paracetamol” she tried to break after from his hold, but he just pulled her closer, to him, intertwining his fingers to hers, she was kneeling on the floor, then her body pressed against him. 

“Just stay, Raquel” he pleaded 

“Fine. But what can I do?” she was panicking inside her body 

“Nothing. Just stay.” he put her hand on the side of his chest, while she felt his chest-beating in stagnant but extreme pounding.

“What do you feel?” she asked 

“A lot better” he confessed 

“Shut up, you’re sick.” She rolled her eyes 

“I would totally wish to be sick all the time to have an excuse to finally hold you” another tear rolled down his cheek

“Your thoughts are impaired, just stop talking” she protested 

“I miss you, Raquel. I’m sorry if I acted that way, but I just think that you need your own space” he sobbed, while she is still stunned with his actions 

“Hey, look at me.” She cupped his cheeks and soothe him down ”Just stop crying, why don’t you give yourself a little break, or just seek help. You’re not the only person running this company” 

“I could not trust other people” 

“You couldn’t trust them because you’re scared of them outsmarting you, you don’t trust someone else’s plan because it’s not yours” she rolled her eyes again and frowned 

“I don’t know what to do, I have been doing those business proposals, but I can’t finish it, not without you” 

“Just forget about what is happening right now, I know we went overboard, but the company needs you now. It’s not hard to forget me” she lightly smiled 

“No, Raquel, you don’t have any idea how I think of you every single time, as if time slows down when I think about you if you’re eating, sleeping or even taking care of yourself” 

“I’m fine. You’re not in your condition right now, I’ll just go ahead and make you the tea, please” she broke away from his hand, but before she could leave. He breathed heavily. 

“I love you, Raquel.” He respired again “I’m so sorry for everything I did to you. I mean every relationship is terminable, but I just don’t like how ours ended” 

She stumbled upon his words, he was totally sick, he’s ill, so as his thoughts. Did it really end? She inquired herself as she knows exactly that there was no point in her life which she stopped loving him, that even her anger had vanished so quickly just with his embrace. She tried to respond in the most appropriate way, but Sergio lifted his forefinger to shut her up. 

“Like I always tell you, you don’t have to feel obligated to tell me back that you love me. You don’t have to reply. You don’t have to do anything; I just want you to know. Just let me love you” the next moments, he remained silent, while his breathing became calmer. She disappeared in the office and returned with a glass of ginger tea and a pill of paracetamol, but he has lulled already in a deep sleep, so she didn’t hesitate, just standing by in case he wakes up. It was passed 12 midnight when she felt him moving, he was half-awakened, she grabbed the opportunity to lend him the glass of tea and the pill which he voluntarily drank and swallowed. 

“Sergio” she called out “You can’t do this alone, just admit it, things would be a lot better if you seek help” 

“Alright” he remained weak, unable to argue, then he went back to sleep. 

She spent the remaining hours, just checking on his temperature gradually decreasing, in her solace, she rubbed his cheek, running slow paths to his cheeks, to his forehead. She missed this so much, to hold him, to see him up this close. She sighed in relief knowing that he’s getting okay. He was always this childish Sergio, she thought. How funny that they just ignored each other for a lot of days, but their vulnerability for each other never changed. She leaned closer to his face, as she pressed her lips against his forehead, closing her eyes for a while. 

“I love you too, Sergio” she whispered 

[…]

The next morning was somehow filled with a different aura, Sergio made his way back on his tracks, he called out an urgent meeting with all the board of directors to tackle about their canceled Palawan campaign. He didn’t know exactly what was the reason why he’s feeling a little vibrant, was it because of the paracetamol or because of the tea, or was it because he finally touched Raquel, or was it because of the kiss he wasn’t even aware of? He was focused on two things. First trying not to leave any statement about their break off rumors with Laura, not allowing any media to enter their building for any sort of interview. He realized that in that way, he’s going to hit two birds with one stone, one is that their company’s popularity will persist as long as there are still rumors circulating about their issue, for some reasons, gossips had impacted him in his own gain, then, it would be an excuse for him to avoid Laura, as he continuously generating a way to win Raquel back. 

Raquel was right, he would feel a lot better seeking help from other people. Upon the adjournment of their meeting, he rushed quickly in his office to see a food box left, with Raquel’s note, “You can do it”, it made him smile, as he felt things are now getting easier for the both of them. If he needs to get back to zero just to win her back, he will. 

Another moment had passed, Raquel went to his office. With his utter surprise, he saw Raquel, with Alicia.

“Good morning. I just thought that Alicia might help you with your business proposal, she’s a business graduate” she smiled lightly 

“Good morning, Mr. Marquina” Alicia greeted 

He was in the middle of taking his breakfast, then Alicia sat in front of his table, while Raquel remained standing near his door. 

“What are you proposing?” he directly asked 

“Okay, hear me out. I have reviewed all your scents, and they are amazing. Berlin had shown me your previous collection, and most of their names are coming from European countries, so I have to agree that your Palawan project is a lot crucial” she stopped for a while offering a portfolio of their scent records. 

“Berlin had shown me with this, and we came up with a plausible solution” she suggested, then Sergio contacted Berlin through his phone, asking him to go to his office. Soon, Berlin had arrived, throwing a smile seeing Raquel, and his eyes glimmered differently upon seeing Alicia, he sat on the opposite side of Alicia 

“Continue” Sergio uttered while taking a bite with his breakfast 

“Okay, we came up with three postulates, first is we could find another set for it, still a campaign shoot, that’s a strong strategy of this company. Next, is to reach more target, your market is quite limited. Lastly, we have to finish the advertisement as much as possible, especially right now the company is facing a lot of issues, your competitors might see this an opportunity to launch new campaigns and projects” Alicia delivered in a very spontaneous way which surprised Raquel, same with Sergio. 

“Excuse me” Raquel interrupted right before they continue their conversation waving their concerns, “This is just for business people, and I only make food and measure salt amounts. I shouldn’t be here” she turned her back.

“No you’re staying” Sergio demanded as she turned her back again 

“Yes, Raquel. You’re staying” Alicia called her which shocked her "I will be needing you later" she added 

“Alright, three against one, I totally have no choice” she sighed shrugging off her shoulders

Alicia continued, “I have noticed that most of your scents are for adults, which hinder your company to reach a higher sale, how about making it a little different, something kid-friendly”

Sergio stopped eating as he thought of it, Alicia was right, all this time, Dulce Aroma has been serving adult perfumes. “So like, cologne stuff?” Sergio interrogated 

“Kind of, but what Alicia is proposing is to have a different approach, different subject” Berlin supported Alicia

“Uhm” Sergio hummed in response “That’s a great proposal” 

“Also, what if our next project is not just about the usual photoshoots and campaigns. It’s already repetitive, how about making it inclined to other projects?” Berlin suggested 

“What exactly?” Sergio asked 

“Hmmm, a charity program, an outreach program for kids, for younger people” Alicia replied cheerfully 

“What if we do some fund-raising, we can visit an orphanage to help them” Berlin promoted 

“You will basically use minors to promote your business, that’s ridiculous” Raquel interfered with their conversation, now, all eyes are on her “You can’t just use kids on that purpose, they are in the orphanage, you can take advantage of that” she complained 

“Raquel, we will help them” Berlin explained 

“Stop me with your business bullshits, you’re not helping them, you will use them. Some of them might be in trauma, they need more than that money!” she objected 

“I think that’s fine, besides they will benefit from the sales” Sergio uttered 

“Then, you will invite the media, to gain spotlight and use those innocent children with your pretentious generosity” she put her hands on her waist 

“Fine, then we’ll not invite any media, just settle for a private orphanage, just like in Valencia, where you used to work before” Alicia left out a statement that amused Raquel 

“In Valencia? The one in the monastery?” she raised her brows in disbelief 

“Yeah, I mean we could ask for their permission, we can easily access to it, they know you” Alicia replied 

"You three are unbelievable, was it not enough for you planning to use those kids, and now, you will bother me on this proposal that I do not even agree with?" she exclaimed and let out a deep sigh of frustration 

This was it, she somehow wished undone that she called Alicia last night to help Sergio, the more she tried to get away from everything that stresses her out, the more life is giving her the reason to stay in burden and strain. A low exhale went out from her mouth. Of course, whether she likes it or not, she is forced to like the idea. She used to work in an orphanage in Valencia, still working as a nutritionist of the kids inside the monastery, on some ways, she felt a little excited to the idea that she will be back, to once she called home.

For now, time flies so fast but Sergio realized that we are all the pilots of our own times, the only accountable for what we need to do in the time given to us. A moment of guilt gushing through his heart as he remembered the days he resisted Raquel, it was painful and beyond endurance, that he had given up doing it. Now, he is certain, no time should be wasted, for Dulce Aroma, and for Raquel. As he finally found the solution to solve his company's crisis, he also discovered a new way to win the heart of the love of his life, Raquel. Balance- he finally found the balance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don’t hesitate leaving your comments, I want to hear your thoughts :((( I love you all always x


	24. Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies, I hope you are all having a good day. It's been a while since I last updated, I was busy organizing my writing place because it's really hard to function in a very messy environment. Just to share my frustrations, have you ever felt like, not enjoying something you used to be really passionate about? I was just contemplating between updating or completely deleting this fic and move on, but that would be really off tho. I hope this chapter would make you feel a lot better. 
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter account @sungoddess181 for my updates and my real account @crystalolita_
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for Nicole, once again, happiest birthdaaay you pretty lady, consider this as my gift for you. Ate Ria, oh my God, I still want to thank you with the free foods, I really appreciate it. To Reine, you're such a beautiful moot and I always appreciate your support. To jeth, I wish we could interact moreeeee, i love youuu all. 
> 
> Enjoy reading everyone.

As the day passes by, people are walking in their life, in a seemingly meaningless path. In this universe, we are all subjects of a quantum physics world, moving like human magnets. They say that two, unlike poles, attract while two like signs repel. How about someone who just pretended that he had stopped his attraction towards another person, would love can be so strong, conquering the strongest magnetic field that stops them from getting back to each other's end?

“What to do now?” The only question popping in and out of her mind, she headed out of the office, leaving the three of them still discussing their business plans. It was both an adrenaline rush and a sudden jolt of pressure lingered to her body. For some reason, she wishes to go back to Valencia, the air, the ambiance, the simple way of life, and the feeling of belongingness and nearness to her mom, Marivi, who is taken care of by her personal nurse. She missed it so much, a sharp reflection of what has happened to her life, flashed back. The fact that she had already spent months living in Madrid, the car noises, the daily chattering, the pollution, and the lofty buildings, she wonders what if she never really took this risk, is she still living the simple life back in Valencia? Well, she shrugged off the idea of her staying in her comfort zone, as she is truly a rigorous believer of the notion that “everything happens for a reason” but for now, she wasn’t yet aware of what could be the most valid reason why her life, flipped this way, moving in such a rush that she, herself couldn’t catch up, As she went back to the kitchen, her mind was still occupied with many things, the orphanage, the children, the monastery, the company, and Sergio. 

A loud sigh escaped from her mouth.

“Is there a problem?” Monica approached Raquel in her counter, with a pair of worried eyes

“No, it’s just a “company” thing” she uttered 

“Mind if you share it?” the blonde smiled lightly

“They are planning to have an outreach program, to help the kids in an orphanage in Valencia, but they will do it for the sake of this promotion” she rolled her eyes

“An outreach?” Monica exclaimed, gathering the attention of other cooks in their respective counters “That’s thoughtful!” she added

“No there’s no thoughtfulness on that” she clicked her tongue “They will use the kids, for a campaign!” she frowned 

“An outreach” Martin hummed afterward “That’s so new, working in years in this company, we never really had that” 

“What is happening here?” Silene interfered the conversation 

“Did I just hear an outreach program?” Agatha also went out 

Then Daniel headed out of his counter, looking and smiling casually towards Raquel still carrying the guilt of not telling Raquel the truth on what happened in Palawan. They gathered in one area of the kitchen, just having their casual talks about the company’s plan. Raquel waved their concerns 

“I don’t know what went on their minds, but I just think that’s not necessary, if they wanted to help, this company earn billions each day, they could just give it to them, without conditions” Raquel looked down wearing a disappointed expression 

“What if you look at it in this way” Monica held her arms to comfort her “The kids would have fun, they will enjoy seeing them there” 

“Have fun” she threw a questioning look “By being taken advantage of?” 

“Why are you worrying so much, the company would take care of it” Silene uttered

“I wish” she rolled her eyes “I wish they would take care of it by themselves, but guess what, they bothered me and my connection to that orphanage” 

“We could use some help” Daniel offered 

“Thank you, but I don’t know what to do” she sighed

“Hmmm how about we throw a party?” Agatha suggested

“That’s a Catholic orphanage, it’s being run by nuns, so I don’t think that’s a good idea” Raquel refused

“It’s not totally a party with all these wild music, it’s just a little gift for them, we could have something, some sort of like a puppet show, a performance of children songs, give them gifts, I don’t know, just a little favor” Agatha executed tons of ideas that somehow, solaced Raquel 

“That’s cute, imagine the kids’ faces” Monica’s eyes gleamed in her imagination 

“I get the point, but they don’t want many people inside, I couldn’t do all of it at once. Besides, I could only cook” she sighed once again 

“We can help” Martin offered 

“Really?” her eyes were once filled with hope 

“Sweetheart, we are all in this, together right? For the company” Monica hugged her 

“You guys are the best, but what am I going to do?” 

“How about this, you go now and talk to Mr. Marquina that we will join you” Agatha proposed

“Right, right.” she breathed heavily “Thank you so much guys” her eyes beamed 

“Go now” Martin patted her shoulders, then Raquel rushed out of the door 

[…] 

Her fists balled in the lasting flow of apprehension in her body, but she was grateful that she is truly circled with generous people. Both the overwhelming feeling of pressure and anxiety, lessened a bit, knowing that this world is not yet completely forsaking her. She entered, Sergio’s office door, seeing him now alone, she closed the door behind her slowly, then she stood just in front of him. His attention is now projected to her, they remained in silence first, but she broke away the awkwardness. 

She took a deep breath “Mr. Marquina, about the orphanage outreach program, I have a plan.” She cleared her throat “We can’t just immediately inform them to have the photo shoot with you, so we decided to throw a little gathering for the kids, and the cooks would take care of that” she pressed her lips together “If that’s only okay for you”

She waited for a response, shaking involuntarily. 

“That’s nice of you, Berlin, Alicia and I had already talked about this, and we could only spend roughly two days in the orphanage” he informed her 

“Two days.” She thought “Then we can have the party on the first then I’ll find the chance to do the photoshoot the next day” she smiled 

“Deal.” He answered back 

“Deal” she awkwardly uttered 

“By the way, just to remind you, no media, no journalist and as much as possible no too many people. They hate that” she reminded him before going out from his office 

[…] 

Another day came, with Raquel sleep-deprived and extremely busy, trying to contact the orphanage and their stay. Daniel and Martin helped the girls, carrying the stuffed toys for kids, coming in different sizes and colors, they were also balloons, present boxes with unknown gifts inside that only Monica knows. She felt a little satisfied now, as things are going smoothly, according to her plans. The company bus was waiting for them, Raquel made sure that they already have the things they need in the program, with all the stock of food for their pantry. Inside the bus, Alicia and Berlin were sitting together, she reached out for Alicia and kissed her cheeks, she was carrying her small luggage, just enough for two short days, finding for a seat, then she saw Sergio seating alone on the succeeding seats, she pretended she didn’t see him then she parked herself beside Monica. Closing her eyes, she inferred that Sergio must be waiting for her, but the idea just disappeared as she shifted her attention towards her plan for the outreach. 

The sunlit skies illuminated directly by the warm touch of the sun signaled that this should be a good day for them, especially for Raquel. As the bus got nearer and nearer to Valencia, she relaxed, pinning in the seat, as the temptation of turning her back to see Sergio kept on bothering her. 

The bus arrived in a deserted area, that only a large Church with a Medieval West design, with a massive tower-like exterior architecture. It was prominently old, but Raquel noticed that it didn’t change yet, it was still as breathtakingly beautiful as it was the day she left. The church is surrounded by large buildings, looking like houses, and a massive playground outside. The whole place was protected by an old wooden gate, almost creaking in oldness. They headed inside, by which the glamour intensified by the closer view, Monica and Silene couldn’t help their emotion as they ran in the field, with dandelion plants with its some fluffs dispersing in the atmosphere. It was just eight in the morning, and the sun shining dazzlingly in the place, a very mesmerizing place. It’s good to be back, she sighed in comfort, inhaling the summery air of Valencia. Then, a nun went out of the Church door, which they all bowed down in respect. 

“Sister Christina!” Raquel exclaimed in delight as she hugged the nun 

“Raquel” the nun uttered, holding her both hands “How are you? We missed you here so much” 

“I missed this place too, I’m thankful that you have accepted our request” she smiled 

“For the kids” the nun replied 

“This is my co-workers, Silene, Agata, Monica, Martin and Daniel” she pointed out each and everyone to introduce them to the nun 

“Nice to meet you” Sister Christina greeted while shaking hands with the cooks

“My bosses, Mr. Berlin and Mr. Marquina, with my friend Alicia, she has been here before” she introduced 

“Good morning” Sergio voices with a little awkwardness

“Such good- looking guys, welcome.” the nun complimented “Alicia, you’re back, how’s life going?” the nun kissed Alicia’s cheeks

“Where we are staying?” Sergio indifferently asked, then Raquel elbowed lightly his stomach 

“That’s not how you talk with nuns” she furrowed her brows 

“Mister, we don’t have a big place for every one of you, but there’s only one room unoccupied inside. If you don’t want to share it to others, some of you can spend your night, in one of our tents” the nun directly replied

“A tent?” Sergio uttered in disbelief

“A tent is so nice, thank you so much” Raquel tried to save the sudden change of dialogue 

“Make yourself at home, I’m going to leave you now, I’ll inform the kids you are already here” the nun smiled before leaving 

“Is that how you talk to people, we aren’t even starting yet and you’re ruining everything” Raquel frowned “Maybe you should have at least prepared a day where I can teach you how to talk with nuns, with people, in general.” 

“Would you want to sleep inside a tent?” 

“You’re unbelievable! We didn’t go in here to sleep, Besides, if you want to have a comfortable night in here then locked yourself up in that room or buy some hotel near here or go out just return when you’ll have your shoot, we don’t need a proud bastard here” her fist balled in outrage, and then she walked out 

[…] 

Inside the large house-like buildings are the singular rooms for the kids, with their beds, a large wooden dining table where the kids, eat at the same time, while the whole place was surrounded by Christ’s figurines and saint statues, frames with bible verses. What snatched Raquel’s attention is the mini kitchen, at the end of the hallway, inside are the stove, a baking oven, and the pantry they use to cook food for the kids. 

As the other cooks directed inside, they started to work as fast they can, embellishing the whole vicinity with colorful designs, some flower origami made up colorful crepe papers, some hanging decorations of multicolored banderitas, series of lights emitting sparkling colors of glinting gold and silver lights balloons placed in every corner, with colors yellow, blue and pink, the gift boxes with vibrant ribbons placed in one area. While they are busily ornamenting the whole place, Raquel made her way in the kitchen, trying to look for something she could use to cook for the kids. Hours after hours, she was now experiencing a little weariness within her hands, she had prepared, a cheese and spinach pizza pulls, some hotdogs with vegetable in bread, a creamy mushroom pasta, she baked a raspberry trifle cupcakes, covered in cute red paper wrappers, a bunch of fruit skewers with grapes, banana, pineapples, and strawberries stuck in wooden sticks, creating a rainbow fruit stack. The highlight of all the appetizing foods is the large chocolate cake, with tempered chocolate decorations. She remembered how the kids were once treated only with soups and innutritious foods, she yanked this opportunity to make delicious yet still healthy foods for them. Before the night arrives, she could hear the laughter and indistinct shouting of the children, in the playground. She assumed that they must be playing with the cooks, already. As she started placing the foods in the wooden table, Sergio arrived in the place, with his hands on his pockets, coldly glancing to Raquel as she headed in and out of the kitchen. 

“Is everything ready?” he asked when Raquel sat on the long wooden chair 

“Yeah, you can call them outside” 

[…] 

The plan went beyond her expectations, seeing everything she hoped to, worked perfectly together, the gifts, the decorations, and mostly the foods. Sister Christina was tantalized with the view inside, the once casual and banal place for the kids became an exciting one, the nun stood beside Raquel as they waiting for the kids to come inside wearing their colorful dresses, some wear sweaters, polos, and pants. The running kids were curtailed with the view inside, they all shouted in excitement, screaming in complete exhilaration. Some of them, already reserved their balloons while others tried to jump, reaching the banderitas on top of the ceiling. Agatha hosted the event, standing in front of a microphone. Diverting her attention to the seemingly perfect night, she witnessed how impeccable everything went through, the puppet show played by Daniel and Monica, while they manipulate the socks with glued eyes behind a blanket, she saw how the kids admired it, the little dances Silene and Martin did by which the kids also followed their steps. Berlin and Alicia talking to some of the kids, encouraging them to sing and dance. Comfort and softness dominated, Raquel’s heart, not until Sergio stood awkwardly behind the other cooks. He’s not enjoying this for sure- she thought but it suddenly shifted when he saw Sergio sitting beside a beautiful girl, by which he placed her in his lap while they are both clapping and cheering in the pleasure of the show. Raquel asked the nun, who’s the girl, she’s new here for sure. Paula, the nun responded, she was adopted by the orphanage after being abandoned by her parents who suffered in poor marriage and domestic violence. Pierce in the heart but peace in her soul, battling. A tear fell off her cheeks as she felt pleased that this thing happened, this is somehow an escape for the kids who suffered and still suffering from their trauma and burden. Sergio lifted Paula placing her back to her seat as he grabbed the guitar and sat in front of the microphone. 

“Are you guys having fun?” he smiled widely, his eyes glimmered in fascination

This wasn’t Sergio, he hates kids, he hates noise, he hates socializing- she thought. Swamped with both confusion and surprise, her lips automatically curved upwards as Sergio played the guitar of a Spanish children song, Yo Tengo Una Casita. This is the only children song he knows, and can still remember to play, it was taught by his father. For someone who didn’t have the typical childhood of playing, instead of solving math equations at a very young age, Sergio was also surprised by his actions. 

Yo Tengo Una casita que es así y así  
Que pour la chimenea sale el humo así y así  
Que cuando quiero entrar, yo golpeo así y así  
Me limpio los zapatos así y así y así  
Yo tengo una casita que es así y así  
Que por la chimenea sale el humo así y así  
Que cuando quiero entrar, yo golpeo así y así  
Me limpio los zapatos así y así y así  
Yo Tengo una…

They all cheered in delight, clapping in response. The broad smiles of the children brought joy to the nuns, who are also enjoying the show. Charmed by his genuine action, Raquel smiled, seeing Sergio hiding this side of him, the soft and carefree him. She was convinced, that everyone still hides a good side inside of them, even Sergio is a master of showing complete indifference and lack of interest to someone. The night has ended with the kids, unraveling the presents, some of them received, dolls, toy cars, a box of candies, stuffed toys, a snow globe, a toy phone, Raquel’s attention was once captivated by Paula, she hasn’t opened her gift yet. 

“What’s the problem, sweetheart?” she ducked her down and sat between her knees, to see Paula, she was such a beautiful girl, her bluish eyes and her long lashes, the brown freckles, and marks plastered in her cheeks, her pinkish lips. How can be someone a product of trauma be this beautiful?- she thought, then she realized that she was no different from her, but that is what the world needs, healing to happen between two things like two magnets broken, yet still susceptible of being attached to another magnet. 

“Hi” she greeted cheerfully ‘Nothing, I just want to reserve this for later” 

“Why is that?” she interrogated while smiling 

“Some things are more enjoyable if you just alone can see it” a deep connotation coming out from a child. 

“That’s a little deep, for you young child” she smiled while brushing her palms to her soft brown hair 

“Thank you” the girl smiled “What’s your name?” 

“Raquel”. Her eyes shone in delight “My name is Raquel Murillo” 

“You cooked the food?” the girl exclaimed 

“Yeah, how was it?” 

“It was delicious, especially the cupcakes, I wish you could stay here forever so we can’t just eat macaroni soups every day” Paula chuckled a bit 

“Forever? Did you want to stay here forever? One day, much better parents will get you here. For now, you’ll stay”

“This is already better, I have my friends, we can play every day” 

“Alright. But this is just temporary, Paula. If this is better for you, there is best and it will come to you, you sweet girl” Raquel pinched her cheeks. 

“Now, you go and change your clothes, get ready to sleep” she softly ordered her. 

[…] 

A large tent was placed outside, beside the playground, it was a huge tent that foldable beds enough to suffice them occupied the whole area. It’s getting colder and colder now, the sky is completely consumed by the darkness, then silence occurred in the area. Tranquility it is for Raquel, she remembered how anxious she was, but it was all gone now, this is truly home. Usurping the cold air, she hugged herself with her arms, the tiredness of her muscles fell off, gone by the whooshing wind. The girls changed their clothes after taking shower in the comfort room, still chatting in the warmth of the party’s aftermath. Daniel and Martin heading in and out of the tent as they return the decorations and cleared the area. Once they are all inside, they all hugged Raquel. 

“I told you, everything will be alright” Agatha hugged her

“Thank you so much, the party would be boring as hell if you didn’t host it” 

“Congratulations, honey” Martin tapped her shoulders 

“Martin, thank you so much for the decorations” she smiled back 

“Worrying won’t solve things, right?” Monica cupper her cheeks and looked directly to her eyes 

“I know, I’m sorry if I freaked out” 

“I’m sorry guys, that’s not Raquel Murillo without freaking out” Alicia mocked her while sitting in one of the foldable beds

They all laughed in response “You are now getting well with them now, huh?” she teased 

“Alicia is nice” Agatha exclaimed

“Raquel, that was fun, I met a really cute boy, his name is Axel, he was so nice, and he told me I was the most beautiful” she raised a brow, and everyone laughed 

“No, no honey. I met Cincinnati, he told me I’m the cutest” Monica frowned sarcastically as they all chuckled 

“That was a good show, Ms. Murillo” Daniel hugged her so tight, as they embraced each other, Sergio went inside the tent, seeing them with a little shock, but his poker face concealed the jealousy, Raquel and Daniel rapidly broke away in the hug. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting an endearing moment” Sergio looked straight 

“No, that’s fine” Raquel coldly replied

“You all did a very good job tonight. I must say this came out beyond what I thought. Congrats, Raquel” 

“Where are you going hermanito?” Berlin questioned him as Sergio grabbed his luggage 

“Of course, to the bed. He doesn’t want to stay in here” Raquel sarcastically explained, rolling her eyes 

“This is such a good time for us” Berlin persuaded 

“Thank you, but I can’t stay here, there are bugs and the crickets” he sighed in awfulness 

“Just let him, we don’t need a killjoy here” Raquel raised her brows, but she got disappointed as Sergio stood upon his words, leaving them inside the tent 

[…] 

Sergio went inside the building, passing through the closed doors of the children, some of them are already sound asleep, before entering the door, Sister Christina went to his direction. 

“Good evening, Mr. Marquina”

“Good evening” 

“I just want to thank you for this generous action. This orphanage is trying itself to continue our operation, these kids need help and I’m really thankful that you have chosen this” 

“No, that’s nothing. Raquel planned all of these”

“Raquel is truly a gem since she started working here, all of the kids love her, even the ones who were already adopted, they are had a hard time detaching from her. I am happy that she is now working in your company, she’s kind and such a rare person” Sister Christina commended 

“That’s true, it’s impossible not to love her” Sergio was truly speaking from experience

“Can you do a favor to me?” the nun asked “When you go back, can you watch after her? Just take care of her, because she’s ought to take care of other people but sometimes, she doesn’t know how to take care of herself” 

“Of course, I’ll try” Sergio smiled lightly

“Good night, Mr. Marquina. Feel at home” the nun slowly walked out 

[…]  
Disappointed, but not surprised, she felt after Sergio left, Raquel tidied herself, after taking a quick shower, she put on her clean clothes, a pair of white loose pants and a black shirt, she went back to the mini kitchen to wash the dishes. Pile of stained plates, with leftovers of cupcakes and unfinished drinks. Water dripping from the faucets, the only sound present in the kitchen, not until Sergio went inside, opening the fridge getting a pitcher of cold water, moving around her, when she glimpsed he doesn’t know where the glasses are, she handed him one, and he got it without uttering anything. The sound of gulping wailed in the air, while Raquel tried her best to focus on doing the dishes. The sound stopped, then she felt, arms behind her, circling her waist, Sergio’s head ducked in her nape, which sent a bolt of powerful lightning in her body, electrifying her stagnant heart. Home, it always feels like home to be guarded by Sergio’s arms- she thought

“I didn’t have the chance to hug you a while ago” he whispered  
She could only hum in response, as her mind and body still registering his odd behavior, the hot and cold response she always gets, the swings of mood, the change of atmosphere. They must be crazy, crazy in love  


”Thank you for what you did a while ago” Raquel tried to shift the conversation

”That’s nothing, the kids were so lovely” he tightened the hug, drawing himself closer to her. Then he broke away from the hug. 

“It was so easy for you to hug another guy” Sergio sounded so envious and Raquel knows exactly who is he talking about.

“That is just a friendly hug” Raquel protested

“ It doesn’t look as friendly as you think when you do that with Daniel. What did he do? Does he make you happy as I do?” 

“Why are we talking about this?” she frowned 

“Just answer my question” 

“Fine, maybe he doesn’t make me happy the same way as I feel with you but one thing I know, he had never hurt me the way you do” she stated fact 

“Good night” he tried to clear his throat, but the awkwardness and pain were still present. “Where are you sleeping?” he interrogated

“In the tent?” she left a questioned tone “I’ll still check the kids if they are sleeping, don’t worry I’ll sleep” she bit her lower lip 

“No, I’m not concerned about when you will sleep, I’m worried where are you sleeping?” Sergio confessed the thought of Raquel sleeping together with the other cooks, Daniel, to be specific is frightening him  
“In this kitchen?” she mocked him as confusion swirled in her mind 

“We can have the room together” he offered 

“No, no. That’s yours. Your personal space” she waved away his concern 

“But, Raquel” his eyes became extremely worried 

“I’m not sleeping there, okay? Just go, you need a lot of rest, you’ll be working hard tomorrow” 

“Thank you” he calmed himself and walked out 

[…]

Raquel was shocked when she entered Paula’s bedroom, everyone was already sound asleep, except her. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” she inquired going towards her bed

“I can’t sleep” Paula complained 

“Why?”

“Just nightmares. Raquel, can you stay?” the girl asked with her eyes pleading

“Of course, I’m not yet sleepy either. What do you want to do?” 

“Open my gift?” 

‘I thought you are reserving that for you to see it alone?”

“You’re my friend now, and I badly wanted to open it” Paula excitedly uttered as she grabbed the silver box with red ribbon, slowly unwrapping the packaging. Inside the box is a small black carton, inside is a bracelet with a huge sunflower pendant. 

“Wow!” Paula shout, Raquel hushed her as everyone is already sleeping then they both chuckled 

[…] 

A little moments later, someone knocked in Paula’s room 

“Who is that?” Raquel asked her as Paula twisted the doorknob, then Sergio appeared which astounded her 

“What is happening here? I heard a shout. Is everything okay?” Sergio concernedly asked 

“Yeah, we just opened her gift, you can go back to sleep now” Raquel replied 

“No, can you stay here also?” Paula pleaded but Raquel’s pupils dilated 

“If that’s okay with her” Sergio’s lips pointed Raquel but she rolled her eyes in response 

“Fine” 

“You two are so cute, are you girlfriends and boyfriends?” Paula giggled but both were awkwardly laying in the bed with Paula in between.

”No we’re not. Mr. Marquina is my boss” she lied 

“This is really beautiful, who prepared the gift?” Paula tried to hook the bracelet across her wrist, but she struggled, then Sergio offered his hand to help the girl 

“A sunflower?” Sergio was half surprised and looked at Raquel “I remember giving someone a bouquet of sunflower” Sergio teased 

“That’s so sweet” Paula replied

“I also remember someone gave me sunflower, but I just found out he was dating another girl” Raquel returned the same mock 

“Really? That guy must be really bad” Paula pouted “He’s like my Papa” then Paula’s expression saddened

“Guys are like that Paula” Raquel stated

“Not everyone” Sergio declined 

“Don’t believe him” Raquel fought back 

“Are you two fighting?” Paula raised her brows

“No, we aren’t. I’m sorry” Raquel threw an alarming towards Sergio 

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?” Sergio interviewed 

“I just remember Mama and Papa, I missed them so much, but I can’t go back” Paula’s eyes bawled a bit 

“We are here, Paula” Raquel held her hand, with the sunflower bracelet. “I want to teach you something, someone told me that if you are feeling unwell, or you’re scared, just hold on tight to something, anything. Just like that bracelet, then closed your eyes, try to transfer everything bad you feel to that. I promise it works” Raquel’s eyes twinkled looking at Sergio whose eyes are also beaming in delight. 

“Sometimes, I do it with this necklace” she scrubbed off the strands of her hair, revealing the silver daisy necklace, hanging around her neck. “It works every time I do it” 

“That is a beautiful necklace” Paula uttered

“It was given to me by a very special person, but sadly we are not in good terms now, but I still love him, I mean that’s how you love right, you can’t hate the person forever” she suddenly confessed 

“Everything will be okay, Raquel” Paula comforted her leaning her head to Raquel’s shoulder 

“I hope so. Is the fear gone now?” Raquel shifted their conversation 

“It worked, this is really nice.”

“I also have something, someone also taught me how to overcome fear, just closed your eyes for a while, then count one, two, three then look at the person that makes you calm every time, then breathed again, and everything will be fine” Sergio softly smiled 

“Really? But where am I exactly have to look at?” Paula asked

“With your crush?” Raquel tickled the side of her stomach 

“I don’t have a crush” Paula laughed

“Then just look at me or with Raquel” Sergio uttered

“Who has taught you that?” Paula raised a question

“Someone that I truly love, more than she knows, and more than I showed her. I wish I could have shown her how important she is.” Sergio looked directly on Raquel’s eyes

“It’s not too late, Sergio” Paula comforted her 

If the world has offered them one thing, it is the fact that they finally had the chance to vent out the unsaid thoughts of their heart. They sighed in relief, knowing that they would never stop loving each other, and they never did stop. The pain might probably heal but the pride was still there, not surrendering in the battle. Paula placed herself in the mattress of the bed, but the feeling of sleepiness hasn’t yet visited her  
“Can you tell me about your favorite movie?” she asked 

“Movie… this is quite a high school but I really love Twilight” Raquel responded 

“The one with the vampire?” Paula exclaimed 

“That series is stupid, imagine a vampire loving a human. The only thing I got from the movie is the Clair de Lune” he teased

“I know, some people hate it but it’s one of the classics, it’s romantic and that’s really realistic, even you have seen the person at their worst physical or emotional state, you would still love him, like what Bella did to Edward, loving someone at their worst, is one of the bravest things human can do for love” Raquel defended 

“You, Sergio? What’s your favorite movie?” 

“I’m not really into movies, I prefer reading books” 

“He’s like that, Paula. He’s boring, don’t dare to ask him what’s his favorite book, it’s probably about math, history or physics” Raquel teased with satire tone

“But you once complimented me with that, you even called me Professor” Sergio crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes to Raquel

“Paula, what’s your favorite movie?” she tried to divert her attention again to Paula

“If there’s one show I can repeat watching every day, it would be Casper” 

“The ghost?” Raquel exclaimed in surprise 

"If I tell you, I love you, Can I keep you forever?” Paula executed an excerpt from the cartoons. “Casper is just a friendly ghost, I wanted to have like that” 

“That is nice to hear” Raquel replied 

They are still talking, their favorite food, their dream trip destinations, they didn’t notice that they have been talking for hours now, Raquel running her hands to Paula’s hair, trying to lull her to sleep. While Sergio with his arms crossed, just looking to the beautiful view. Both are outcomes of chaos; he wasn’t aware that a fiasco could be this beautiful. 

“Can you sing something for me?” Paula once again requested 

“What do you want?” Raquel asked

“Anything” 

Raquel cleared her throat and she started singing, twinkle twinkle little star- a classic nursery rhyme.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveler in the dark  
Thank you for your tiny spark,  
How could he see where to go,  
If you did not twinkle so?

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
Often through my curtains peep  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveler in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

“Paula, you might be feeling a little strange now, far from being your once called home, but like the stars, it would always lead you to the right people, just like us. What you have been through might be so dark, that you can’t see what lies ahead, but someone out there will show the light for you, just like me and Sergio. Sleep now, when you wake up I will still be here” Raquel cupped her cheeks, seeing Paula, slowly lulled to sleep 

“So am I” Sergio murmured 

Moments passed, Raquel began to feel the fatigue, slowly hushing her to sleep. Sergio tried to cover her with Paula’s blanket, but it was so short, that can only wrap the girl, he stood up, removing his suit and placed it against Raquel’s arms, brushing off the hair hindering her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His eyes looked at her lips, missing how it felt against his. Then he kissed her forehead once again. It was securing, protective, yet yearning. 

“You see, you closed your eyes. That was the difference. Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them, too–even when you’re in the dark. Even when you’re falling.” An excerpt from Sergio’s favorite book, Tuesdays with Morrie. It was this side of him, thinking that every single day with Raquel is numbered, that when he blinked his eyes, he’s afraid that everything will be completely over but hearing what Raquel had uttered he still believe this mutuality isn’t a repulsion of their invisible magnet- their feelings, he trusted her words, that in those weeks of avoiding, nothing has changed, not their affection, not their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would always love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, how was it? I LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE


	25. Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies ✨ How's your day? I hope you're having a good one. I have been plotting my plans for this fic, and for now, I have decided to have 35 chapters so roughly we only have 10 chapters left. To be honest, I'm really scared for your expectations but I am always trying my best to deliver. I'm not even sure yet about the last chapters and the ending. I know I suck but still, thank you for your kind words, I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> Still, you can check my updates on my Twitter account @sungoddess181 and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> This chapter is for ate Jovi, thank you so much for being so kind, I wish you're healthy and your results will turn out negative. Also, Mayah, I almost forgot but yeah, I'm rooting for the widget design and I'm expecting my icon on that. I love youuuuu beyond words
> 
> Whatever your struggles are, it will pass, that's for sure. Enjoy reading and always remember that I love youuuuu x

It’s hard to comprehend the logic of labeling phrases as cliché, things that we heard in a repetitive pattern. Have you heard of “the truth will set you free? Of course, you did. A maxim explicitly showing how guilt weighs more than pride, just think of a secret you’re dying to say to someone, pride is what keeps them, but guilt is what reveals them. Is conscience enough reason to utter your deepest sorry? 

Loud laughs and spontaneous chuckles, regained Raquel’s consciousness out of her deep sleep, still in the glow of the party last night. A light smile plastered in her face, seeing Sergio’s black suit on top of her shoulders, she waved it away and rolled to her arms. She remembered her promise that once Paula wakes up, she will be there, but she was alone in the room. It was already nine in the morning, a stab of rush pierced to her weary body, worrying if the children had taken their breakfast already. Fixing her hair, a bit, and composing herself she went out of Paula’s room to see Sister Christina passing the hallway. 

“Good Morning Raquel” the nun greeted with such enthusiasm 

“Good morning. Is the breakfast already-“she was interrupted when Sister Christina waved her hands

“Don’t worry, Raquel. The other nuns had prepared the macaroni soup, Mr. Marquina didn’t want to wake you up. How are you feeling?” 

She paused for a while and flushed “Did he say that?” she reassured. “I’m feeling a bit tired, but this is nothing, you know me Sister Christina” she giggled 

“He’s playing with the kids outside, which is way better so I can get their bedsheets without those silly kids bumping on me. I’ll go ahead, okay?” the nun slowly walked out of the way 

Stretching her sore muscles, she extended her arms in the air trying to freshen herself a little while walking to the main door, leading to the playground. The cold breeze of air winding her soft curls. The laughs and squeals became audible as she goes nearer. Perfection- she witnessed how the kids are having fun with there seem to be older sisters and brothers. The shouts and cheers of the kids created a pleasing harmony through her ears as Martin played hide and seek, sneaking through the large oak trees. Kids gliding down from the huge colorful slides with Agatha lifting and delicately pushing Axel. Squeaking of the lightly rusted seesaw as Monica and Daniel played with Cincinnati, the shouts of the kids, while the Merry-go-round continuously spinning, with Silene twisting the metal handles. The beautiful cadence of children filled Raquel’s heart with hope, to see the smiles, to hear the laughs, all her senses were overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of comfort and joy. The creaks of the swing caught her attention seeing Sergio with Paula, as Sergio gently pushing Paula in the swing, leaving a loud scream of excitement. It would be a total shame to take her eyes off from the heart-warming scene, in all the hardness this world possesses, Sergio was so, so soft. His gentle arms, carrying Paula, his eyes sparkling and his lips curving in happiness. 

Crossing her arms and leaning against the side of the door, she hasn’t yet taken her breakfast but the view itself was already satisfying. Looking directly to Sergio, he immediately noticed she was staring, Raquel mouthed the words “Good morning” and Sergio’s eyes flickered for a sweet second and nodded to her, he stole Paula’s attention and pointed out Raquel, the girl waved energetically to Raquel. Not so long, the vivid scenery was replaced by Alicia, waving her concern. 

“Good morning, cariño” Alicia greeted her and kissed her cheeks

“Good morning” she timidly replied 

“We are not here for a summer vacation, remember. What’s your plan?” Alicia reminded her, this day is supposed to be their last day but Raquel isn’t sure yet of what would happen to Sergio’s photoshoot. 

“I know. I know” she nodded repeatedly 

Alicia turned her head to the playground, to see Sergio playing and casually talking to Paula. 

“Look how adorable they are, they look like father and daughter” Alicia’s eyes twinkled in the scene

“Yeah they do” she smiled lightly

“That’s a perfect photoshoot prompt. Like a father and daughter” Alicia’s pupils dilated in surprise “Hell, yeah. That’s a good concept!” she almost screamed 

“No, not with Paula, are you sure she wants to-” she felt off to the idea of using Paula for a company campaign 

“We will not force her, we will ask her” Alicia patted her shoulders to calm her down 

“Fine” she bit her lower lip, still bothered with strain as Alicia walked towards Paula

“Hey sweetheart” she greeted as she ducked in the grass with her hands swiftly running through the girl’s hair. 

“Hello” Paula radiantly smiled 

“She’s Alicia…” Sergio introduced “Raquel’s best friend” 

“You’re Raquel’s best friend, you might be so kind too” she giggled 

“Not as kind as her” Alicia teased and chuckled “Do you love taking pictures Paula?” she took it slowly as she promised to Raquel 

“Yeah, I used to have a camera before, but I left it in the house, I love taking pictures of the flowers, the butterflies” Paula’s eyes glimmered in wonder 

“That’s nice to hear, how about we will take a picture of you?” the red-hair girl asked but Sergio tried to stop her, Alicia’s threw an assuring look to Sergio, saying she knows exactly what she is doing 

“I’m quite shy in front of the camera” the little girl blushed

“Sergio will be there, we will take your photos” Alicia invitingly explained

“Really?” the girl exclaimed in astonishment “That’s going to be cute” she smiled widely 

“Deal?” Alicia gently pinched her cheeks 

“Deal!” Paula cheerfully responded 

“What are you planning?” Sergio’s visage became serious and concerned 

“For the photoshoot, remember?” Alicia reminded him 

“Does Raquel know everything you’re planning?” 

“Clear and complete” Alicia made an assuring tone “Berlin will contact the media production now, go ahead and take a shower. Then the girls will take care of Paula” Alicia patted Sergio’s shoulder as she made her way back the tent 

[…]  
Tons of flower decorations, leaf garlands, yellow balloons, and colorful vines, all packed inside a huge company bus, with all the photography lights and image receivers. Together with colorful sets of wardrobes, all with flower designs, pastel fabrics, and funky patterns. A photographer arrived in the area all geared up with lenses and different types of shooting cameras and equipment. 

“Is everything ready?” The photographer asked Alicia

“Yeah, they will just change their clothes” she assured

[…]

It’s almost lunchtime when the production team started decorating one area of the orphanage, just near the Church, it was a scenic background, adding a sense of old vintage mood to the colorful and vibrant combinations of flowers and other decorations. Raquel was busy preparing for their lunch inside the mini kitchen. The boys are busy helping the production team to carry all the necessary props for the shoot. Berlin signing up the papers of donation for the orphanage, lending 500,000 euros for their whole operation. The girls, on the other hand, are busy finding the perfect set of clothes for Paula, passing through the colorful dresses, ribbed turtlenecks, and plaid skirts. Alicia trying to help the photographer about her ideas for the shoot to go smooth yet fast as possible. 

“Raquel!” someone called out on her while she is preparing her signature creamy lasagna and potato salad mixed with boiled Hasselback potatoes with spinach and cherry tomatoes. She set aside first the dishes and wiped her hand clean through the fabric of her apron 

“What is it?” she headed out of the kitchen to see Sergio struggling to put on the yellow suspenders to his clothes. She laughed so loud seeing Sergio in a colorful combination of a pastel blue pants with yellow checkered long sleeves topped with a colorful floral white vest, with petals of yellow and pink. 

“Oh my God!” she screamed while holding her laugh, pushing her stomach 

“I know. Stop laughing” Sergio looked down in complete shame 

“I mean, it’s not bad” she laughed again while continuing her sentence “But the colors-“ she laughed one more time

“It’s disgusting, but I guess I don’t have any choice” he shrugged his shoulders while putting his sweaty palms on the back of his neck 

“This is unexpected. Never have I imagined you would wear something like this, but it’s not bad though, it’s refreshing, its-“ she stopped once again as a loud chuckle burst from her 

“Raquel, stop it. Just help me, I can’t pull this through, it’s too loose” he complained, he can’t tighten the suspenders of his pants. 

“Let me have it” she offered a hand while Sergio ducked in front of her, lowering himself for her to reach the shoulder part. 

“I remember the last time you wear suspenders” she teased while focusing on what she is doing 

“’ And you cursed it so bad because you can’t undress me easily with those” he lifted his face, now facing hers, but she just disregarded the tempting gesture. 

“Stop looking at me” she frowned and pouted 

“Why? Afraid that you might take this off too?” he teased 

“No” she confidently replied 

“Alright.” He pretended to be convinced with her answer “As you say so” he clicked his tongue

“You really look good today” she confessed “I mean you’re just really handsome that you will look good whatever they asked you to wear” she smiled 

“Thank you, Ms. Murillo” he smiled back as she finished tightening the suspenders 

“Goodluck, I guess” she awkwardly uttered 

“Yeah, thanks” he replied with the same level of shyness 

“Raqueeeeel” a long and loud voice called out their attention, it was Paula, dressed in a light blue floral dress, with raffled flower accents, a yellow pair of flat shoes with a darker shade of blue socks, her hair was braided perfectly with little butterfly hair clips, she looked like a Disney Princess- her youthful and fresh beauty truly glowed up in her outfit 

“Oh my God, Paula” Raquel put her palms to her cheeks as she can’t help herself from giggling 

“Do I look cute?” the girl swirled around, her dress swayed in her movement 

“You look so beautiful and what else… colorful” Sergio teased her, lifting her up from the ground 

“You two look so perfect. Later, just have fun Paula, Sergio will be there, don’t be shy” Raquel cupped Paula’s cheek as she glanced to Sergio, their eyes glittered in glee. 

“You’ll be there too, right?” she nervously asked “I wanna look at you when I got really nervous” she pleaded 

“Of course” 

[…]  
Blinding lights and shutter sound, the cameraman just spontaneously clicking the camera while Sergio and Paula are having a candid moment together, posing while Sergio lifting Paula, they were holding cupcakes as props, with Paula putting some icing to Sergio’s nose, the gradual changes of colorful outfits and backdrops. 

Alicia was the one directing their next poses together, while Berlin sitting on a foldable chair just watching the two of them while signing papers occasionally. The cooks together with Raquel stood at the back of the camera lights, cheering, and clapping for Paula. At first, she was extremely nervous, she didn’t know exactly where to look, but she gained confidence with the fact that Sergio is there, Raquel is rooting for her and the cooks are trying to motivate her to do better. Once she felt comfortable, they looked like any usual father and daughter just having a really good time with all these butterflies and flowers. It was such a blissful feeling for Raquel, almost euphoric that she can even feel the butterfly inside her stomach. 

As the shoot continued, Alicia complained about something. 

“Something’s missing” she complained “I mean they look really perfect together, but I think it’s not yet enough” she contemplated for a while, trying to pinpoint what exactly is missing. 

Raquel spotted a little scrunch in Sergio’s collars, the vest had wrinkled the top part of his long sleeve shirt, so she marched carefully, careful enough not to step on any flower designs on the floor and she reached for him. He was startled with her sincere action, cautiously flattening the creased part of the collars. Then Alicia screamed a loud “yes” while clapping her hands. 

“’ What?” Raquel asked in confoundment 

“Just stay there, Raquel. Stay.” Alicia ordered “Oh no, do we have other clothes in the wardrobe? She needs her dress, anything pastel or floral or anything” she hurriedly uttered 

“Wait. What’s happening?” she frowned while returning 

“Just put your dress inside then come out once your ready” 

“Huh?” she’s totally confused 

“You’ll be joining them, so hurry up” Alicia rolled her eyes 

“I’ll be serving lunch” she excused 

“I’ll work on it” Martin teasingly volunteered, winking at Raquel 

Raquel tried to resist but Monica and Agatha grabbed her from the shooting area, going to a small room inside the orphanage. “Is it necessary to put me on things that I don’t want!” she screamed while her voice slowly faded away. They all laughed with her frustrations. 

“Monica, tell me do I deserve this?” Raquel asked as Monica zippered the long pastel yellow, low v-neck dress with colorful sunflower designs, Agatha fixing her hair, braiding it in a curled plait braid, adding sunflower bandana over the braided line. 

“Aawww” Monica tittered in amusement “You look so beautiful” she left a comforting sigh

“Raquel…” Agatha held her breath “You are fucking awesome” the amazement of seeing Raquel dressed up didn’t hinder her from swearing

Right after they dressed Raquel up, they just applied a modest amount of makeup, just enough to remove her paleness and just enhance her natural beauty. As she went out of the door and went back to the Church, all eyes were on her now, pair of eyeballs sheening towards the alluring yet still charming view, yellow truly suited her tanned skin. She shyly walked towards Sergio and Paula, while Alicia let her hold a bunch of sunflowers as her props. 

“This is perfect.” Alicia snapped her fingers as the cameraman started shooting again, the flash dashed through their eyes. Raquel felt a little off, she was supposed to prepare foods and not to fake a smile in front of a camera. The lens captured such beautiful moments of “family”. Sergio tried to calm Raquel during the shoot, grabbing her waist, standing at the back of her, whispering words. 

“Relax” he murmured 

Raquel didn’t know exactly if Sergio’s voice will ever calm her. The moment she felt his beard brushed against the skin of his ear, she lost control. Her knees dwindled, but like what they say, the show must go on, she made herself at ease, thinking that this too will pass. They all posed in different ways, Sergio lifting Raquel, kissing her to her cheeks, they both kissed Paula, they sat on a brown vintage bike together, as they moved flawlessly, giving them varieties of poses and expressions. This time, Raquel felt better, it felt real. 

One, two, three more shots and Alicia wrapped up the shoot, while all of them clapped and cheered in harmony as the photoshoot went as smoothly as they expected. Raquel immediately cut off herself from the scene, with puckered brow and grimaced expression 

“Alright. Good job for making someone who only knows how to cook suddenly become an instant model” she mocked at them as she tried to take off her clothes. She headed back to their improvised dressing room, with all the scattered props and designs. Trying her best to unzip her dress, she felt someone unlocked the door. 

“Do you know how to knock?” she whined seeing Sergio with his vest off going inside the room “Just to teach you how to knock..” she stood up near the table and hammered her fist creating three loud knock sounds “One, two, three” she frowned 

“Oh” he was quite surprised “Do you want me to teach you how to lock a door?” he ridiculed “One” he teased by creating a locking gesture out of his hand 

They looked at each other, still with their eyes glowing in their get-ups. Sergio respired heavily, trying to collect his thoughts, and delivered in the most pleasing way possible. 

“Raquel..,” he cleared his throat “You look really wonderful today” he smiled drawing closer to her 

“You too” she calmed herself down “It’s just a shame that I need to remove this” she initiated of unzipping the back zipper of the dress, but she writhed in the struggle

“Can I help you?” he naively asked 

“Yeah” she replied, turning her back against him, he tried to unzip the back of the dress, just enough for her to reach the zipper so she can continue. He tried his best to control himself from thinking of any inappropriate thoughts, but as her skin shown through the fabric, he can’t help it, he wanted to touch it again, so badly. It was a sinful lure, he wanted to push her against the table she was leaning, kissed her, made her surrender to his touches. But all he can do is imagine, imagine, and imagine. 

“What’s taking you so long?” she turned her face half on him 

“Nothing” he lied “the straps of her bra was exposed as the dress slipped into her smooth skin, he can’t take it, he touched it, so light and gentle, just to feel their skin to skin contact after missing it so much. Humming in response, she felt her body quaked instantly, she felt the shiver that only Sergio can make her feel. She shut her eyes, just feeling his tender fingers, tracing irregular patterns around her skin, he drifted himself closer. Close enough for him to sniff her hair, the aroma of a vanilla-scented shampoo, she almost moaned, when she felt his hands, started to roam lower and lower. This isn’t right- she thought. She’s angry, wholly irritated by his existence but his soft strokes never failed to hold her captive, always a slave for his pleasurable touches. 

“Is the door locked? She asked while her voice completely turned on 

“Yes” he left out the word in a low, raspy voice 

He continued his work slowly running her fingers down to her spine, making a straight line, it was electric that her soft body was electrocuted, the sparks ignited a stick of dynamite inside of her, she was so close from exploding, deeply loaded in a combusting moment. 

“You can do more than that” she challenged, slowly lost in the moment

“Are you sure you want to do it here?” he raised his brows, grunting in the anticipation as Raquel returning the same pleasure, rubbing her ass to his already erect member. 

Her senses warning her to stop what she’s going, it was wrong, yet it felt so right. To be able to touch him and to be touched by him, it was so right. She knew exactly that this is where she belongs all this time, to his irresistible hands. A loud call from outside made them almost jumped in shock. 

“Raquel! Go outside, Paula has something to show us” it was Alicia’s voice calling them from outside, she came back to her consciousness. 

“I’m so sorry” she apologized, trying to wear her dress again, breathing heavily 

“No, I should be the one saying sorry. I just think you-“ he was halted 

“Just.. just forget about it. We need to go outside” she rolled her eyes, trying to reclaim her poise. 

[…]

They moved out of the room with Raquel going first, eventually followed by Sergio. All of them bunched up together inside the children’s rooms. Paula came out of her room carrying a small transparent jar with yellow biscuits, looking like dumplings. 

“What is that honey?” Raquel kneeled in front of her 

“Today is your last day right, and I just made something that will make your visit here, memorable.” The girl smiled “These are my self-made fortune cookies, I believe that whatever you pick in here, suits whatever you are going through today” she confidently imparted

“Hmmm. Fortune cookies. Alright. What do we need to do?” Silene asked with enjoyment in her eyes

“Just pick one cookie and open for a surprise”. They all randomly picked their cookies and waited for their turns to open it

“Okay. Let’s start with you, Martin” she exclaimed. Martin opened his cookie seeing the phrases, “A faithful friend is a strong defense” he smiled. All of them agreed to what he picked.

“Next, your turn Agatha” 

“Agatha crumbled the cookie and revealed the words “Unexpected friendship will last longer than you think” Agatha automatically looked at Raquel, by which the latter smiled back at her, reflecting briskly their intimidating start before they settled themselves comfortably to each other 

“Next, you, Silene”

Silene did the same, “Never betray someone who has been good to you, you will not like the ending” Silene’s cookie was different from the others. Everyone left out a loud “ohhh” in the surprise. 

“What?” she complained “This isn’t true, I’m the kindest here” she frowned 

“My fortune cookies don’t lie” Paula teased “Next turn, Monica” 

Monica nervously unwrapped the cookie with a saying “You will get what your heart desires” she threw a soft smile, looking at Raquel, and she knows exactly who Monica is thinking about. 

“Next, Daniel” 

Daniel slowly pulled the little paper out of the cookie “When one door closes, another one opens” they were all shocked throwing grins to Daniel 

“Prepare yourself to get fired and find another job” Silene joked and they all laughed 

“We’re almost finished, Alicia, your turn” 

Alicia hurriedly looked for the message inside and saw “It came on quick, but hold onto it and never let it go” Alicia felt like destiny just talked to her, she was sure that it was Berlin, everything happened in a fluid motion but she wanted to stay, to make everything and every moment with Berlin worthwhile. 

“Where’s Mr. Berlin, it’s his turn now” Paula searched for Berlin but he walked to their direction, not trying to kill the mood. 

Berlin picked the last cookie left and read “Love isn’t a joke anymore” then a quick realization appeared on his mind that he spent most of his life making the relationship as a past time, but since Alicia has entered his life, he knows this is different apart from the others, a serious one. He just smiled at Alicia. 

“Alright, down to the two, Raquel, you go first” 

“Okay” Raquel sighed carefully looking for the paper inside and there she read “You have a secret admirer”. She flushed, seeing their reactions, as they all teased her, but she waved out their reactions. 

“I wonder who is that” Paula teased “Alright. Done to our last one, Sergio” 

“Such a responsibility” Sergio fixed his collars pushing back his glasses, reading the phrases “The love of your life is just right in front your eyes” Sergio was astounded on how accurate the cookies were, his eyes were fixed to Raquel, and they both blushed hearing the fortune cookie quote, they immediately broke off their glances and they all clapped with Paula’s cute game. 

“That was fun, little Paula” Monica commended her 

“Alright, everybody you did a good job today, but sadly you have to pack your things now. The bus will be on its way later” Alicia ordered, and they all cheered up their successful stay in the orphanage

“Paula, let me tidy you now” Raquel lifted Paula from the ground and they headed to the comfort room. 

[…]

The usual cold and breezy night in Valencia, became a lot more freezingly cold when Raquel felt a stab in her heart that they will leave immediately. Everything happened so quickly, but this day might probably be listed to all her top 10 most fulfilling nights. She realized how her list always involves Sergio, the happy memories they have spent before, the late-night driving, the travels, she had never been that adventurous. As Paula took a quick shower, she changed her usual pair of pajama and head straight up to the bed. 

“Tired?” Raquel asked while combing Paula’s hair 

“I had more fun that being tired” Paula chuckled a little

“I also had fun, but this dress, is getting a little itchy now” they both laughed

“You’re not yet eating your dinner, right?” Raquel added 

“Yeah, Sister Christina prepared the dinner but it’s a shrimp soup, I don’t like shrimp” Paula complained

“Really? You’re like Sergio, he hates shrimp because he’s allergic”

“You know that? I thought you’re not girlfriends and boyfriends?” the girl teased

“No, I take care of him, because that is my job. We are not in a relationship, okay. We’re friends” Raquel excused. “Just stay here, I’ll prepare your dinner, I’ll call Sergio to keep an eye on you” Raquel got up from the bed. The moment she exited the door, she knocked to the extra room where Sergio is staying. 

“Hey” she knocked reservedly 

“Hey” Sergio immediately peeked through the door and smile

“Have you already eaten your dinner?” she asked biting her lower lip 

“With that shrimp soup? No. Nevermind” he rolled his eyes

“Fortunately, I found another person who hates shrimp as you do. I’ll cook yours and Paula’s, just keep an eye on her for a while,” she asked

“No problem” 

Inside the kitchen, she maneuvered skillfully with the ingredients, with the utensils lightly clattering, the sound of the pan-searing, beef strips seasoned with teaspoons of soy sauce, adding some sugar and sesame seeds, she added the broccoli curds sautéing carefully and she put in the leftover rice, combining the thick soy sauce mixture, with the rice. Topping it with scallions as an herb garnish. 

She returned to Paula’s room and they had probably the best dinner after a long time. For Paula, she felt like eating as if there’s no food left for tomorrow, she felt complete seeing an image of a mother and father that she never experienced, to eat like a family, as a whole, as a home. She used to eat alone, after school, before going to bed, and at times, she skipped meals because she was so done with all the fighting and yelling. For Sergio, it was nice to finally taste foods that Raquel made from her own will and not just because it’s her job. He felt the unusual sense of quietness, but his heart is thumping crazy. For Raquel, she spent the last months of her life, living alone, only with Alicia, but just like hers, she’s is also with her own life. Right now, it felt different, she felt a missing jigsaw puzzle slowly coming together, creating a perfect image of a family. 

As the night grew older, she went to the kitchen to wash for the dishes, feeling the water splashing through her warm hands, while a silly smile not eradicating from her lips. She almost jumped out of surprise as the door slammed behind her, with Sergio being pushed by Paula. Then they heard a loud clicking sound of the door locking. 

“I’m not going out unless you do my dare, Sergio” Paula yelled on the other side of the door 

“What is happening?” Raquel wiped her dripping wet hands to her apron

“She dared me with something, we were playing” Sergio raised his shoulders with shyness

“Alright, then do it. So you can get her to sleep, it’s almost nine already” Raquel timidly replied 

“But the dare has something to do with you,” Sergio asked

Raquel rolled her eyes and smiled “Alright, what, tickle me? Push me? Annoy me?” Raquel presumed. “Just do it, I’m not going to be mad, it’s for Paula” she laughed, but the smile on her face was removed when Sergio walked closer to her. 

“This is the dare” he closed their distance, pinning his body against her, as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. Suddenly, Raquel felt her knees falling, she must be mad, but on the contrary, she felt herself longing and yearning for more. She closed her mouth against his, the powerful kiss that consumed all the hint of worries in their body. Fiercely, he put his hands to her face, pulling her closer to his mouth as he explored her as if he had never done that before. The muffled sounds of lips sucking and tongue battling roamed all over the small kitchen. He lifted her, placing her on top of the sink, as she sat down, ducking her head to kiss him more, they were so aggressive yet passionate, they missed it so much, that they instantly disregarded their pride and logic, as their bodies spoke for them. Running out of breath, Raquel pulled out from the kiss, with her eyes still shut. She felt their breaths colliding, as they inhaled and exhaled in unison. 

“Would you still get mad on me?” Sergio asked, slowly brushing the bristles of his beard to her face

“Maybe not” she smiled, then she kissed him back with the same energy, with the same eagerness. “I wouldn’t want this kind of kiss with another person. I don’t want this feeling unless it’s you and me.” She confessed “Like I always tell you, you are always an exception, to anything, to everything” she felt herself tearing up, then they kissed once again, but they both stopped when they heard the door unlocking, Raquel jumped from the sink and they stood away from each other. But to their shock, it wasn’t Paula, it was Daniel.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said 

“No no” she defensively waved “Paula locked us in here, so thank you for opening” her eyes wide 

Sergio stood firmly and crossed his arms “What do you need?” he asked in a strong and serious tone

“Can I have a minute with Raquel?” Daniel bit his lip 

Raquel and Sergio looked cautiously look to each other, “Why do you have to ask for his permission, of course, I’ll go” Raquel headed out followed by Daniel leaving Sergio in the disappointed face. They arrived in the playground, with Daniel obviously nervous. 

“Are you alright?” Raquel asked in worry 

“I just badly wanted to tell you something, I can’t take this anymore” Daniel directly said with his voice shaking

At first, Raquel assumed that it might be Daniel admitting his feelings to her, Raquel isn’t stupid to not feel that there is something, only for Daniel. But she felt something off, something unusual. 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t get mad at me, please,” Daniel asked

“Stop compromising, I can’t promise if I don’t know, if you will not tell me” Raquel brows started to meet

“Remember what happened to Palawan? The shoot of Sergio and Laura, and everything Amanda told you? It was all staged, Raquel” he inhaled deeply “I heard Amanda and Laura talking about it.” 

“What?” she was totally confused

“I’m so sorry I tried to find the perfect chance to tell you, but I can’t. I can’t lose you and get back to Sergio” 

Numb- In deep shock. She felt her world collapsed, a tear shed on her eye upon hearing Daniel’s confession “You knew everything all this time?” her voice shaking in distraught. “Do you know how hard it was for me to avoid him? To accuse someone, to lose my trust in someone, someone that I love” she confessed. “And you kept it because you’re treating yourself, Sergio, and me as a competition. You’re making me some sort of a prize to your game of selfishness” she was almost shouting while pushing Daniel’s chest. 

”I’m so sorry, that’s why I’m telling you now. I can’t hide it longer” Daniel pleased

”You’re disgusting. I trusted you. You were fooling me, us this whole fucking time” She sobbed

”Hey, Raquel. I did it because I feel something for you, and I know you feel it” Daniel held her arms

”Your feelings made you so selfish, you don’t have any idea how I felt, how exactly I felt.” she yelled ”How my heart was torn into little pieces, I thought I found someone that would never hurt me, but you proved me wrong” 

“I hate you” she cried, Daniel hugged her, but she pushed him away, getting back inside the orphanage. Before she went back to Paula’s room, she calmed herself, as guilt started creeping underneath her skin, she felt ashamed and conscience-stricken. The regrets of ignoring him, she imagined how hard it was for him to prove that whatever she heard in Palawan, wasn’t true. How he managed to care about her feelings when his own dignity was stepped on. How he pushed Laura and canceled the whole Palawan shoot just for her, how he managed to win her back with his little gesture of humbleness and admission. She slapped her own face for acting stupid after all those weeks, she felt herself dying at any moment, she sees him. But she exhaled deeply trying to eliminate every guilt in her body and she went back to Paula’s room. Wobbling legs and sweating palms, all because of her seeing Sergio and Paula, reading a book. 

“What did he say?” Sergio frankly asked 

“Nothing, it’s just a company thing, they were asking about left pantry in Dulce Aroma” she lied 

“Oh, we’re returning later, nothing to worry about” Sergio innocently replied still smiling after their intimate moment in the kitchen

“Oh, Paula. You have to sleep now” Raquel sat down on the edge of the bed 

”Did Sergio do the dare?” Paula grinned

”Yeah” Raquel lightly smiled ”On the cheeks” she lied and Paula pouted in disappointment

“You’re leaving,” Paula asked which somehow made an invisible cut in Raquel’s heart 

“We have to, Paula” Sergio comforted her 

“Why?” the girl asked 

“Because we still have works to do, but here’s a promise, I will go back here someday, Paula” Raquel uttered 

“We will go back” Sergio emphasized the word “we” 

“That’s fair” Paula raised her pinky finger to Raquel which she mirrored her action “Promise?” Paula with her eyes pleading, Raquel intertwined her pinky to the little girl, “Promise” she confidently responded. Paula did the same to Sergio. 

“Promise?”

“Promise” he almost whispered 

“You two should make the same promise” Paula invited 

Sergio initiated raising his pinky finger, looking directly to Raquel, she can’t return the same eye contact as she felt immersed in a pit of shame and guilt. But she inhaled deeply, her eyes were so apologetic. “Promise” she breathed out and she felt a spark once their fingers tangled together. He smiled, his smile so pure and innocent but Raquel brushed her gaze away from him.

They spent the remaining hours, just cuddling. With Raquel brushing Paula’s hair and Sergio telling stories to her. Then the moment they are all anxious about had come, with Agatha calling out their names one by one. They heard a vehicle, honking outside. 

“Alright, Paula. Raquel, and Sergio will leave now” it hurts her but they know they have to do it 

“Just remember and hold onto to those promises” Sergio hugged Paula

“Another request…” Paula stopped for a while “Take care of each other, so you two can come back here someday” Paula smiled 

Sergio and Raquel stared at each other, they felt their hearts warm, in softness and comfort. “Yes, Paula, I’ll take care of Raquel” Sergio smiled 

Raquel planted a soft kiss to Paula’s cheeks and whispered a soft “thank you so much” she can’t help it but a tear fell off to her cheeks, it was painful to see how beautiful things always come to an end. Sergio once again hugged Paula and placed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodbye,” Paula waved as Sergio and Raquel stood up from the bed. 

“Bye, sweetheart” Raquel waved goodbye, as she painfully walked out of the door. 

[…] 

“Sister Christina, thank you for taking care of the kids, they are so amazing and well treated” Raquel held the nun’s hand 

“Thank you for visiting, for once they had the chance to eat something aside from soups” the nun chuckled. “Thank you, Mr. Marquina, for this wonderful project of yours” 

“No, thank you. The kids are awesome” Sergio left a shy laugh 

“You know you can always go back” the nun assured

“We definitely love to go back soon” Raquel replied 

“Go now and have a safe trip. Mr. Sergio, don’t forget about our deal” Sergio nodded but Raquel was perplexed, they broke off from holding each other, and the cooks together with Alicia and Berlin settled themselves inside the company bus, all the other nuns waved goodbye to them. But before Raquel went inside, Paula, went out of the main door and waved goodbye to them. She shouted, “Don’t forget about our promise”, Raquel waved her last goodbye and went inside the bus. Paula watched them slowly disappearing in the road, Raquel wanted to go back just the second they left, Sergio caressed her shoulders as they sat together in the bus. Raquel didn’t make any eye contact with either Daniel or Sergio. The tables have turned, this time, she felt the hate for Daniel, and felt the guilt towards Sergio. 

“What is she supposed to do now?” she asked herself “To say sorry?” “Or to just disappear forever?” she formulated a lot of scenarios in her mind, but somehow, she felt at ease knowing that Sergio isn’t truly dating Laura, she felt amused with his honesty. The mix of emotions, everything gushing in her heart spontaneously. Then she breathed once again “Alright, Raquel. You must fix it, slowly but surely. Everything will be fine” she talked secretly with herself. 

In the battle of cliches, “honesty is the best policy” might be one of the defending champions, but they call it cliché because it’s repetitive, people are so sick of hearing the same thing over and over again, but it’s funny how people call it redundant, but even those words of redundancy don’t equate people’s application of those cliches. People still do the opposite of them, over and over again. Raquel always believes that trust is the most basic yet the strongest foundation of any relationship, and trust can only be given, with adequate honesty, now that all the truth was revealed, will it set her free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your comments about this chapter. Thank youuuu so much for staying. I love you.


	26. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies ✨I hope you're doing good, please if you're not okay, hit me in my DMS. This is the longest time since I updated, I remember when I first started to write, I update two chapters a day, then it became one chapter per day. Aside from the fact that my first chapters are shorter than I used to do now, I feel this moral responsibility that since a lot more people are engaging to my story, it's my job to make an effort of making it as better as before, less mistakes and the likes. It's a good pressure to myself to improve my writing and also my patience. 
> 
> School is coming in few days and I can't promise any more frequent updates, but one thing I can promise is that I will never left you guys hanging without updates. 
> 
> \- [ ] You can follow me on my twitter accounts @sungoddess181 and my real account @crystalolita_ 
> 
> This chapter is wholeheartedly dedicated to Celine, @alvaromorte_grm on IG check out her IG. I wanna see your naked alvaro drawings, but I feel really honored that you're liking my story. Also, to Noa on twitter, one my silent readers but I can never forget you coz I dmed you. Thank youuu and all the love to youuu
> 
> I love you guys I hope this update will make your day a lot better. It's quite long but I hope it will be worth your time. Enjoy reading.

The sun warms the world, while the moon creates tides. It’s an illusion that the sun makes the day and the moon makes the night, one cannot live without the other, but they cannot exist at the same time, unless, an eclipse could happen, but just a little probability, once the sun had given a chance to embrace the moon, will it let go? Vice versa, once the moon had given the opportunity to hug the sun, will it let go? 

For Raquel, she considered Sergio as his sun, her brightest star, she felt completely embarrassed with herself, how could she possibly trusted someone beside him. All her life spent in Dulce Aroma, was like a huge roller coaster, will all the ups and downs, twists and turns, but the thing is, she couldn’t scream nor shout, she can just keep everything to herself. Pinning to the bus seat, she felt the heavy weight of guilt crippled in her chest, a weight that she doesn’t know exactly how to lift.

For Sergio, he made Raquel as his moon, that in the midst of darkness and complete gloom, she is always there, sharing her light to his life, it’s a shame that most of the people don’t appreciate the moon as they mostly spent the night sleeping, but since Raquel entered his life, he could stay awake the whole night just to stare to her luminance, to her radiant beauty. He felt the tiredness from everything that happened for just two days, he couldn’t lie but he enjoyed it, much more than he thought. Well, everything is always better when Raquel is there. 

The bus trip went silent, all of them were exhausted from the outreach, the light sounds of Daniel snoring is often waking Monica up, Berlin can’t keep himself from squeezing his body to Alicia, Silene leaning her head to Martin’s shoulder, while Agatha is usurping the bus trip alone in her seat with an earphone plugged in to her ears. Unlike the rest of them, Sergio and Raquel is sitting next to each other, yet no one dared to talk or move, their stiff bodies pressed against the foam of the seat, Sergio is sound asleep while Raquel with her shut eyes is still trying to find a perfect time to open up about what she had just discovered. All of them slowly woke up when the company driver had signaled that they have arrived in Dulce Aroma, it is almost midnight, but there are still lights on several floors. 

“I’ll fetch Alicia home, make sure to check the kitchen lights, and if everything is turned off” Berlin demanded, Alicia and Raquel kissed each other’s cheeks. The latter waved goodbye seeing Alicia entered Berlin’s car. 

“If you want to, I can fetch you home” Sergio whispered in her back, while they head inside the company. The cooks except for Raquel checked the kitchen, Sergio stood beside her near the entrance door. 

“You’re waiting for someone else?” he tried to break the silence

“No, not really”

“Then we could go home?”

“We?” her eyebrows went up 

“I mean I will fetch you home, then I’ll go home too, my house, separately” he tried to exert the proper words and phrases, but he startled which she returned an awkward sound of agreement 

“Ah, I see, yeah, that’s nice of you” she swallowed dry. They didn’t wait for the cooks to go out, instead, Sergio supported her to his car, as his act of initiative. It’s almost midnight already, letting her ride a cab or a bus will be dangerous- he thought

He felt relieved, securing her with him, he might not bear with the silence or how off to be with her, but he will never ever forgive himself if something bad happened to Raquel just because he wanted to protect his ego. Still dealing with the guilt, Raquel felt that not accepting his genuine offer, might embarrass him, especially a self-centered guy like him-she thought. Besides, it would make a lot easier for her to finally gather the courage of apologizing to him. They both settled themselves in the car, without words, just the awkward silence, only the midnight wind whistling, together with the sound of the waving trees and the tires squealing in every turn. Raquel felt shrinking in complete nervousness, she doesn’t know when and how to start, she was wholly ashamed of what she just said to him for the past weeks, all the fights she started. She sighed heavily, loud enough for Sergio to slightly hover his attention from driving and tilt his head to her. 

“Is everything alright? How are you feeling? Is the air conditioner too cold?” he was apprehensive to what she is feeling

“No, no” she waved his concern out “You know when you remember something embarrassing that you just want to delete yourself?” she lightly smiled 

“Everyone has done an embarrassing moment in their life, even just once” he tried to comfort her

“I know, thanks. That seems comforting” she pressed her lips together, the guilt just augmented through her whole body 

Just after their short discourse, the travel went off again, just the complete silence killing both of them. They soon arrived at her apartment, finally, she felt at ease, she rushed going out of the car but he followed her, right in front of her door, she halted and faced him. 

“What?” she nervously asked

“Are you really alright? You’re pale, your cheeks flushed” he initiated putting his palms against his forehead “Do you have a fever” he innocently asked. She pulled out his hand. 

“I told you, I’m fine, nothing to worry about” she faked a smile

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” he crossed his arms together

Her eyes widened and she began stammering “I.. I’m totally fine, thank you for asking” she hurriedly closed the door, without even saying goodbye. She once missed an opportunity, to tell him. Pressing both her palms against her face, she thought she made another mistake, she didn’t even thank him for fetching her home. She let out a loud, deep sigh. 

[…] 

“You can do this, you idiot” she kept talking to herself, right after she took her shower, she changed her clothes, rode a cab, and even after entering Dulce Aroma. Her mind kept on making thousands of ways of how to say sorry to someone, to leave a note, to text him, to resign, and any other way possible. The shame is making her crazy, but the tiny amount of sanity left in her cognition is to make breakfast for him, to apologize for something she is good at, cooking. 

Once she stepped on the entrance door, the guest area of the building was insanely bombarded with reporters and journalists, the loud chattering and question makings meandered all over the area. Then she noticed where they are looking at, the large advertisement billboard with their campaign picture of Paula, Sergio, and her, promoting their newest scent, Palawan. She was delighted by the view, but to see people talking about it, she felt intimidated. She just took the emergency exit door on the parking lot of the building to avoid any trouble

[…]

In a brisk manner, she gathered all the ingredients, still clueless about what she is trying to achieve. She even thought of a crazy idea of searching “What foods to make when you are apologetic”, she laughed a little as she felt the idea foolish. Sighing heavily, she just tried to focus on one thing, to make his breakfast a little special today.

In the preheated pan, she fried her own vegan hotdogs made up of protein wheat and mixed beans, then she fried two eggs in a well-done scramble and lightly sauteed a mixture of fresh celeries and chopped carrots. Placing it inside a container with three compartments, she placed the brownish seared hotdogs inside and put on cheese bits shaped into some sort of an eye for the hotdog, she used the same cheddar cheese to shape a smiling mouth and put it right below the eyes. Adding the scrambled eggs, folding it to fit in the space, she chopped a black seaweed strip, molding shapes to put a face to the egg, adding a cup of Greek yogurt with parsley. On the last available space, she put mixed fruits of mangoes, pineapple, and melons, all rinsed in sparkling water. But she is not done yet, she mixed the lettuce, red onion, ripe tomatoes, seasoning it with a little apple cider vinegar and Spanish olive oil- all coming up together to make an Ensalada. To finish everything, she placed a tea bag in a glass, mixing it with a zest of lemon and a bit of honey and adding some cubes of ice. She opened the oven after it chimed, to check the strawberry tart she baked, it was just right, the crust was a little crispy but the inside is moist and filled with strawberry jam, she sprinkled 0% sugar powdered sugar for a little touch up to the dessert. 

Everything felt like her moves were calculated, that this day, no rooms for a mistake. Her laser focus was at its peak, trying to concentrate on what she is doing, not until Monica has entered her counter and greeted her. 

“Good morning” Monica pressed her lips together waiting for Raquel’s response

“Good morning” she responded without leaving her attention from placing the prepared meals inside the food box 

“Where have you been last night?” she interrogated while putting on her apron and hairnet 

“Home” she innocently replied 

“I mean you didn’t wait for us” she teased a little

“And why should I?” Raquel lifted a brow of her 

“Because…” she thought of a reason “Because we’re friends, we supposed to wait for each other” she smiled 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll wait for you guys” she rolled her eyes and chuckled 

“You guys did “that” last night, did you?” Monica uttered the words that stunned Raquel 

“Oh my God, Monica you’re hilarious. Of course, we didn’t” she defensively reasoned 

“Sounds a little defensive, huh?” Monica laughed so hard 

“I swear to God, he’s not like that” she fixed her eyes narrowed and a little irritated 

“Alright alright, he’s not like that” Monica nodded in pretend, chuckling hard “Go ahead, deliver that” she let her go, finally.

Walking in her shaking legs, she can’t help herself but try calming her pounding heart, her sweating hands, her pressure in the pit of her stomach. She almost felt unsteady, just by thinking about how she will apologize. To make everything easier, how about just resign, change her hair, go outside the country, change her name, disappear- she felt the idea to be suicidal, yet the easiest and the most probable one. Sighing as deep as she can, she opened his office door, peeking gradually, seeing the view of him, busy trying to fix the puzzled Rubik’s cube, his focus only on the cube that he didn’t notice that she already went inside. 

“Good morning” she uttered trying to conceal the pressure arising in her throat 

“Good morning” he immediately put down the cube and stared at her, the stare that even the hardest block of ice will melt, his eyes gazing radiantly on her 

“Uhm, this is your breakfast” she lifted the food box and placed it carefully to the table 

As she started to bring out the food containers, one by one, he was a little shocked, seeing her serve almost thrice that she usually does. 

“Wait, I wasn’t informed that there’s an occasion” he presumed, and Raquel paused 

“An occasion” she repeated “No, this is just your breakfast” she continued bringing out everything 

“Breakfast?” he startled “Will I be executed or will be put on a death row” he left a soft laugh 

“Why?” she was a little intimidated

“I can’t have all of these just for breakfast” he laughed, but he suddenly felt that something is off, something is unusual, just like how she acted last night. He stood up to his seat, the moment he did so, she felt her whole body quaked, deeply buried in shame. 

“Tell me, Raquel. Is there something you want to say?” he whispered, in her back, his breath so sharp, stabbing her nape in the most shivering way. 

“Hmmm” she could only hum in response 

“Did you do something terrible?” he went closer and closer, he knew exactly how to make her admit the things her mouth can’t say 

“No, nothing” she hated herself for still pretending “This breakfast is like a mini-celebration, the campaign billboard is already there, people will surely hype for the Palawan scent” she pretentiously smiled, as she drew herself away from him “Have you tried the scent already?” 

“Not yet, probably tomorrow, but it will be out in the market for the next week. They’re still processing the packaging” he informed

In the awkward silence…

“Look at me” he commanded, as he put his hands on his pants pockets

“What?” her pupils dilated in shock

“I am asking you to look at me, look at my eyes” his voice was so tempting 

She compelled on what he requested, she tried to hide the tense building inside her chest, she looked directly on his eyes, but the moment she did, she can’t bear staying for more seconds. She wasn’t really sure if what is keeping her from abstaining from his stare, the sexual tension that has never disappeared even just when they are glaring at each other, or the guilt that keeps on rushing in. Her nose wrinkled a bit, which he memorized her body language so well.

“You’re lying” he frankly stated 

“What?” she almost shouted, breaking away from his eye contact, he held her two hands together, as he will never be in peace if Raquel will not say what keeps on bothering her 

“Tell me or I’ll kiss you” he raised his brows, he was left with no choice, he must do it- he thought 

“Oh, seems like there is no favorable choice for me, right?” she mocked, rolling her eyes 

“Just tell me what it is, then you can go” his voice transited from being demanding to a soft tone 

Finally, she surrendered, the longest battle of her mind and heart has finally come to an end, finally letting her heart to win, she respired deeply, gathering all the thoughts she could recapitulate. This is it- she thought 

“Alright” she cleared her throat, lightly pushing him away so she could compose herself better “In Palawan, during your shoot with Laura, I met Amanda, her manager and she told me that you two are dating, then I stupidly cried because I have believed it, then it took me so long to figure out that what she said were all lies, it was all planned, Daniel just told me after the shoot in Valencia, I messed everything up in the past weeks, I ignored you, I kept this stupid distance from you, and I’m so sorry for it, I know it’s foolish, that I’ve trusted someone more than you” she kept talking and talking, unaware that he couldn’t absorb everything because of her rapid talking, her voice cracking at times trying to relieve all the unsaid thoughts in her mind “I’m so sorry for letting you suffer on something you didn’t-“ she was shocked when he suddenly kissed her, she wasn’t even able to recover from gasping for some air to talk once again, but there she was, trying to search for a possible oxygen, he kept his mouth on hers, closing his eyes, just savoring the moment of finally kissing her without pretentions, without hesitations. 

“Wait” she broke off, a little breathless, just like her, he was also gasping “I’m serious, I’m so sorry” she licked her lower lip 

“Finally, you found it out, I don’t know what to do anymore if that thing lasted for another day” he confessed, trying to calm her shoulders, he embraced her so tightly, pinning her head against his chest, he missed it so much, to feel and smell her hair, to fondle his nose to her forehead, she breathed heavily, as she finally released her deepest apology to him. Then they looked at each other’s eyes, gone is the guilt and embarrassment, only the longing of kissing him again dominated her heart, she looked at his lips, also yearning for hers, she kissed him, fierce and delicate, staying for a little while just to feel the rightness of their lips pressed together, then he initiated opening his mouth, she flicked her tongue, sending a bolt of thunder to his body, like a fire that was once left unlit, ignited a massive conflagration in his body, almost combusting in feeling. He savored her, devoured her, just with his wet tongue exploring all the corners of her mouth as if he had never discovered them. The deep, fiery feeling of missing each other was triggered when his hands, roamed on her back, touching his gentle hands from her nape, following her spine, down to her buttocks. She moaned against his mouth, trying to recover from the consuming feeling of his touches, it took a long moment for them to break from the kiss. 

“Sergio” she murmured; her eyes still closed trying to recover from the aftermath of kissing him hard

“Hmm?” he softly glanced at her, still trying to relax her tensed shoulders 

“Thank you” she felt herself crying, a tear dropped from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, he wiped it using his thumb

“For what?” he delicately asked 

“For giving me this another chance, for forgiving me” she tried not to breakdown, but she started sobbing, pressing herself harder on his chest 

“Ohhh” he sighed in softness “My Raquel” he hugged her, her hiccups making her body shuddered for seconds 

“I’m sorry” she wept. He just stayed for a while, his arms securing her, as she recovered from bawling. She detached her face from his chest and looked at him and uttered once again “Thank you” 

“Don’t thank me” he breathed heavily 

She wiped the remaining tears on her lids, and her cheeks, taking her final sniffle

“Why?” she smiled 

“Because I’m not yet forgiving you” he teased, grinning widely on her

Puzzled by his statement, she stepped backward “What?” she almost shouted in astonishment. 

“Let’s just say, I’m not accepting your apology” he lifted his shoulders, looking on his side, smiling foolishly 

“I thought, we’re already okay” her brows met “What do you want me to do?” 

“In fact, I’m still debating about it” he brushed his forefinger and his thumb to his beard “Hmmm. This once in lifetime opportunity needs a keen deliberation” he teased “How about you return later for lunch, hoping I could find the best thing you can do to have my forgiveness” 

She was again astounded by the shift of things; they were just soft and gentle a moment ago and now everything went back in teasing and mocking. She sighed in disbelief, but she doesn’t have any choice either, might as well, just deal with it. Dodging his teasing glance at her, she did a make face

“Okay, I’ll wait for that” she timidly replied. Upon leaving the office, Sergio stopped her 

“Next time, no eyes on hotdogs, that will creep me out” he grinned and let her leave the office

[…] 

Apologizing to someone like Sergio seemed to be a bad idea, Raquel thought, but on the contrary, she just thought that she owes something to him, like a debt of gratitude. Time began to run as if it’s like a race, she had never felt time to be that fast. Gathering all the ingredients for Sergio’s lunch, she just prepared a bowl of chicken alfredo pasta, she realized how heavy his breakfast was or did he even finish that by himself, she already made a “no” answer. Definitely, she’s a bad liar when guilt creeps in her, she couldn’t stand while her heart is full of remorse. 

She entered again, with Sergio seemingly waiting for her, holding a huge tablet within his hands, she carefully placed the pasta to his table and clasped her hands together, waiting for his act of negotiating 

“Can you help me choose?” he directly requested 

“For what?” 

“For what should I put into frame in the office” his voice was calm and inviting

“You know what, your mood swings are always killing me” she mocked, she went to his direction, beside her office chair and she was completely amused seeing what Sergio is busy for, he was flipping through all their shots and frames with Paula during their shoot in Valencia, everything was so yellow, so is the feeling in her heart, a jolt of happiness planted inside her, seeing such a vibrant and light sets of pictures. They were so happy, like a family. She brushed off the silly idea and she just helped him to pick the “best” picture. Skipping through some candid and blurred shots, they reached to the picture of Paula holding a cupcake while Sergio and her were kissing the opposite sides of Paula’s cheeks, it was so pure, the emotions sent by the photo were so raw and just a complete warmth through the heart. 

“This one is the best, I think” he talked to her, shifting his face behind her, but he noticed that her forehead creased a bit 

“You’ll frame that?” the worry was evident to her expression 

“Yes, why?” 

“Would it be a little dangerous, I mean, sometimes journalists and reporters go inside your office, and they might ask… you know… about that” she buffered in her thoughts “They are already buzzing in the guest area, when do you plan to face them?” she worriedly asked

“You’re worrying about me framing this picture, but you’re not worried about that massive billboard of us three, outside the company’ he logically reasoned out “Let them make the noise for the company, let them anticipate so more people will engage on what happened during the Palawan shoot” he smirked

“You’re right. But at least, I warned you. Well, you’ll be the one to be grilled with their questions, to begin with” 

“I don’t have to explain everything, since they’re not even listening. I told them Laura and I aren’t dating and some of them is already speculating when is the wedding day” he chuckled 

“That’s right” she nodded but she isn’t forgetting her important agenda “Is this what you want me to do?” she brought back the topic 

“I didn’t spend hours just for you to help me choosing a picture, but, I’ve had a better proposal, that you are not allowed to reject” he teased again looking silly to her 

“Just say it” she lamely replied 

“I want to take you out, for a movie date” he was confident at first but the moment he uttered the word date, he felt a little conscious 

“A date” she smiled, as she felt the tension slowly fading away “You’re just asking me for a date” she laughed “You’re making it favorable to me” she confessed, biting her lower lip 

“Let’s see that. Easier said than done” 

“When, Where, How?” she asked 

“After your shift, I’ll go to your place, on hour or so then we’ll drive into the cinema. Deal?” he smiled 

“Deal” she rushed to reply, afraid that he might just change his mind 

“Nothing else?” she questioned 

“Nothing for now. Thank you for the lunch. See you” he bit his lower lip 

“Thank you” she nodded in response. 

She can’t believe it, he just asked her to a movie date. What a pleasurable punishment it is, she thought. Can’t take the smile off her lips, that if someone can see her, that person might think that she’s crazy. She went back to the counter, still wearing the silly smile on her lips. 

“What are we smiling widely out there?” Martin approached her, while he’s having her coffee break.

“Ah” she came back to her senses “Nothing it’s just a personal thing”

“Mind sharing it?” 

“You know when you really apologized to someone and you felt like your heart is free from everything, like you can breathe without thinking that you did something wrong to someone” she shared it without mentioning any names 

“How was it apologizing to Sergio” Martin revealed it 

“Oh God, maybe you should have just told me you know so I didn’t use “someone” “that person” she rolled her eyes 

“Are you okay now?” he tried to lower her voice 

“Going okay” she smiled 

“Sergio is such a nice man, Raquel. Not because I’m a man but like my father had taught me, love is such a complicated thing, that you don’t know exactly that it is slowly changing you to someone, to something you don’t know you can be, then even if you tried to resist the feeling, the more you’ll seek for it. I talked to Sergio that night and he was so guilty” he uttered words that surprised Raquel 

“It’s just a miscommunication” she assured “Like they always tell, communication is key to a relationship” 

“I refused to believe that” Martin halted her “Communication isn’t the key, comprehension is. You can listen to him all day, all night, you even did that when he tried to apologize in the cliff, but if your heart doesn’t want to understand, communication is nothing” it was then she realized how accurate is Martin, she listened but she didn’t dare to understand him 

“But I’m glad, so glad that you’re doing okay now” Martin didn’t want to ruin her mood 

“Me too” she nodded in delight

“Congratulations, to our cook, our dietitian, and our new model” he laughed and tapped her shoulders 

“Thank you” 

[….] 

As her shift is already done, she felt the adrenaline and some unknown hormones pouring inside her, creating a silent chaos. She took a cab, hoping she could go home as soon as possible, so she could have more time to prepare. Passing through the layers of clothes, hanging dresses inside her closet, she doesn’t have any existing idea of what to wear, which is perhaps the worst nightmare of a woman. Usually, she never really cared about how she looks when a guy asked her for a date, but there is this non-existing moral obligation of her looking at her best whenever it comes to Sergio, not because she wanted to impress him, but because she wanted to feel worthy of his look, of his fashion and luxury. Frantically, she laid down all the hangers in her bed, trying to find a perfect dress for their date night. She started panicking, walking tensely back and forth, biting her nails. Only one thing she can do to resolve her anxiety, obviously to call Alicia, she turned on the camera to Alicia 

“Carino, what’s the problem?” 

“I’m sorry for bothering, but can you help me choose a dress?” 

“For what?” Alicia smiled 

“For something, like a night out” 

“Night out for what?” Alicia’s smile widened in Raquel’s denial 

“Going out… Oh my God, I don’t have time to fight, Sergio just invited me for a movie night, and I don’t know what to wear” she sighed in disbelief 

“There you go” then she thought for a while “Choose something, a little conservative but there’s a little skin situation”

“Alright, this one?” she placed the camera in front of an off-shoulder red dress with black floral embroideries. 

“No, not that one, it’s too bright red” Alicia complained, how about that black? 

“This one?” Raquel positioned the camera in front of a plain black dress, with just a pair of thin straps, it has a deep cleavage lining that can accentuate her boobs. 

“Isn’t it too revealing?” she worriedly asked 

“Raquel, it’s night, you’re inside the cinema, so technically, only a few people could see, might as well wear something that can heat things up” Alicia laughed

“This is not a joke. Seriously, I’m overthinking” she frowned 

“Like you always do.” Alicia rolled her eyes “Just enjoy the night and whatever you wear, I’m sure it would look good on you. Go off honey, don’t forget the pictures” Alicia put down the phone which made Raquel back on her track

She hurried to the bathroom and realized that she had only roughly half an hour to dress, in a fluid motion, she finished taking a shower, putting on the dress on her, it was a little tight, making her s-shape body distinguished, the fabric hugged her boobs in such a good way, it was really featured. She looked herself in the mirror realizing how good it felt to have the freedom to wear that kind of clothes. Reminiscing to her past relationship with Alberto, she realized how suffocating it was to be manipulated by a man, not just without your thoughts, your actions, and even with your clothing. Quickly, she placed all her important belongings inside a small black silver bag that she doesn’t usually use, just for special occasions, just like this. In front of the mirror, she pampered herself with a light amount of makeup, putting up her black heels and added a little silver pair of hook earrings, adding a little seductive touch to her look. 

It took a little while for someone to knock on her door, she managed to open it and saw Sergio, dressed up in a pair of red long sleeves polo, with little black flower patterns, a black fitted pants, and a pair of brown Timberland boots. The view was tantalizing as she can feel her legs shaking, there is this sexual attraction that she can only have with Sergio. 

As mesmerized as Raquel, the view of seeing Raquel in such an enticing look, her face was a little demure, but her body was like made to tempt and invite. She smiled lightly to him, looking down on herself to check if she was dressed properly or just matching the energy with him. 

“You look so wonderful tonight, Raquel” he can’t even think of any word to say, but one thing is for sure, he had never expected this, her look, her dress, her smile 

“You also look ravishing” she tried to hide the attraction she felt, but her cheeks started to blush

“Let’s go, we shouldn’t miss the movie” he invited her, holding her hands as she was assisted to his car

They have arrived in an engrossing cinema, slowly reaching the counter area where the available movies are posted, all in different genres: romance, comedy, horror, action, and documentary. She doesn’t have any idea what they are about to watch, but all she is certain is that the movie is just the bonus thing, what makes her enthralled is the things that might happen in between the airtime. Just as they entered the cinema, peeking through the velvet curtains, she realized how she missed the feeling of being inside the cinema, she can’t even remember the last time she visited one. The sound of fizzing soda bottles upon opening, the crunching of the popcorn, and the plastic wrapping of the snacks, roamed over her ears, she noticed that the seats weren’t complete, they took light steps upstairs, reaching the top row of seats, as they settled themselves on the padded seats, Raquel was puzzled seeing the whole upper level of the cinema unoccupied, the coming people are bunched up in either the middle of the front seats. 

“There are available seats here, why they have to be that close?” she asked, positioning herself on her seat comfortably 

“I’ve reserved all the seats on this level” he didn’t make any eye contact to her, he just squeezed himself to sit properly

“What?” she exclaimed “On what purpose?” the confusion swirled around her mind 

“This is OUR movie date” he made a conviction to his voice “I couldn’t buy a cinema, just for one time use, I don’t know when will you do something terrible again so I can invite you again for a movie date” he shyly confessed 

“You can ask me, anytime you want” her voice was so low, but loud enough for him to hear but he wanted to assure that he had heard it right 

“What did you just say?” he interrogated her 

“Nothing, I said it once, I don’t want to repeat” she frowned as she knows exactly that he is just teasing her 

“If you say so. Why can’t we just enjoy the movie, shall we?” he pointed out, just right on time, the movie started airing, they are watching a documentary of soldier’s wives situation back in the World War II. 

“Are you kidding me? You invited me on a date and we’re watching a documentary” she whispered, trying not to distract the viewers even though they are seats and rows away from the crowd. 

“My date, my plans, my movies to watch” he quirked an eyebrow to her “Besides, just look at that film, I know you’ll get something from it” 

“Oh, Sergio Marquina, what could I expect? Dating a woman dressed in a black seductive dress, just to watch a historical documentary” she slouched on her seat “So romantic” she sarcastically murmured 

[…] 

The documentary kept going, depicting the lives of the American wives after their husbands left them after the war, it is evident that one of the greatest wars in the history changed the way women are pictured before, some of them worked in wartime jobs and economic sectors as they were once labeled only for household activities. The life of having a soldier partner is also putting yourself in a battlefield, fighting the painful idea of seeing their husbands alive or returning only their dead bodies or just a part, or even just the ash. The documentary was interesting, in contrast to what she had thought, but it wasn’t her thing, to be honest, the idea of sitting beside Sergio is the only thing that kept her attention on the screen, presuming that he might ask her about the film 

“It’s getting a little boring now” she complained, stretching her back as the documentary was just about the interviews of soldier survivors in the war 

“Boring? It’s fascinating that death never really ends a relationship, see how their wives waited for long years uncertain if they are still waiting for something to arrive” he stared at her 

“I don’t know, I don’t really enjoy this kind of thing” she complained, he pushed her back to the seat when she stood up 

“Where are you going?” he asked 

“To the bathroom, I’ll just wait for you outside” she wasn’t interested anymore

“Sit” his voice was demanding 

She did as he said, pushing her back once again to the seat, murmuring indistinct complaints. He put his hand, just on her thigh, rubbing it back and forth to her legs. She was shocked by his gesture, she immediately looked at the surroundings to see if someone is looking at them, but the whole cinema is dark, only the large screen lighting up the whole area. His hands sending warm waves of arousal to her body, she felt pleased in the sudden jolt of pleasure, his hands were no gentle, it became aggressive, his palms electrifying her body. She was beyond sure that the cinema is freezing cold, but her body was set on fire, a fire that she missed to feel. Her body instantly reacting to his touches, she gasped a little when he reached out more to the inside of her thighs. 

“You’re doing a dangerous move mister” she teased 

“You said you’re getting bored” he innocently said, while his hands are still continuing to explore “deeper” things 

She moaned when his fingertips stroked the inside her thighs, he kept it feather-light, but it became frantic, slowly drawing paths to legs. Her dress was a little tight, but she managed to spread her legs even more to encourage him, she slouched on her seat, while his touches are hypnotizing her. His forefinger and middle finger, reached the fabric of her lacy underwear, drawing circles around her soaking panties, she is absolutely wet, she is sure of that. Sergio grinned in his chair while trying to skin his expressions. She let out a loud moan, which he touched her wet folds, just nibbling her bundle of nerves in the most pleasurable way. Her body moving in synch to his strokes, his fingers slid off her panties on the side, slowly entering his two long fingers inside her, it was a struggle at first, because of their position but nothing is hard for eager hands, he pumped it so hard to penetrate her, she gasped. 

“Ohh” she let out in a high pitch 

“Quiet” he demanded, his eyes growing darker with his lids full of lust 

He started plunging his fingers to her throbbing center, her silky walls contracting to his fingers which made the feeling more ecstatic, she was so high in the feeling, shutting her eyes in the complete bliss of him fucking her with his skillful fingers. Moans after moans, she tried to cover her mouth but the delicious tides of lust and desire just kept on rushing in, leaving her cheeks flushed, her hands churning her own hair. He slowed down the pace of his fingers, withdrawing it out slowly then entering her again with force, but she needed more, he added another finger, completely thrusting her with three fingers. If someone looked up to them, it would be noticeable that they are doing something, but the moment she got lost to his touches, she didn’t really care, she just wanted to finish what he started. 

“Oh fuck” she cursed, throwing her back to the seat and she kept sobbing his name

She felt a pent-up tension building to the pit of her stomach and the feeling just kept on growing stronger that her cunt is already spasming in anticipation. The moment he twisted his body and faced her, it put her to her edge, he used his thumb to draw tight circles around her clit, sending a new powerful stab of pleasure to her core, she felt herself getting close, close and close. Then she screamed when she felt her orgasm combusted to her center, her juices gushing out, while her legs trapped his fingers in the aftershocks, her body twitching frantically trying to recover from her release. 

“Oh God, oh God” she tried to search for air 

“Still bored?” he smiled, as he drew out a handkerchief and wiped his fingers 

Right after they finished, the movie soon followed, with the credits rolling in a black screen, they immediately ran off the cinema, exchanging silly smiles while they head out, getting to his car.

“How was the movie?” he narrowed his eyes to her 

“Hmmm” she teased “It was so, how would I say this, intense” 

“Intense?” he nodded “Was it good?” he clutched to the steering wheel 

“So good” she closed her eyes trying to refresh what just happened 

“Let’s get you home” he uttered 

“Home?” she asked 

“My dare is done”

“So you planned a movie date, reserved all the seats just to fuck me on the back seat” she chuckled ”I don’t want to go home yet,” she asked for it which surprised Sergio 

”You don’t want to go home?” he repeated “Where do you want us to go?” 

“Home” she smiled lightly 

“I thought… you don’t” he was a little bewildered 

“Anywhere with you is home” she giggled a little “We can go anywhere you want”

“Alright, the night is still young” he grinned 

[…]

At the back of her mind, she’s thinking that they will go to a fancy restaurant, a coffee shop, or a park, but she realized they went back to a very familiar place, his place, his apartment. She didn’t expect that he would do it. 

“And we’re home” he smiled 

They went inside and she realized, she missed his house, the smell of his old books from his shelves, his piano, his sofa, every place of the house, she missed it a lot, every corner reminds her of the memories they have shared, it’s been just weeks but she felt a lot of things have changed. She went to his piano where his recorder his located

“What were you listening to?” she operated the vinyl record and placed the tip of the record player, she listened to it, it’s an orchestra, which she can recognize really well. 

It’s been a long long time started to play, with the slow rhythm of violin and saxophone ensemble. 

“It this the orchestra version?” Her eyes twinkled 

“No, that’s James’ and Forrest’s? You know that?” 

“You really went romantic after those weeks huh?” She teased “I might consider ignoring you for some time” she laughed 

“Do you know the story of that? It was like the song made for World War II soldiers returning to their spouses after the war” 

“That’s why it’s romantic” 

While she stood in front of his recorder, he sealed his distance to her, hugging her from the back, she smiled with the warmth of his tender arms caging her. The song added to the intimacy and the sweetness of the scene, she turned her head back to face him, it took a little while for her to keep fixed eye contact to him, they missed this so much, if the world could offer only one thing to feel, this might be it, to feel how they fit together, their arms, their hands, their foreheads. He pressed his forehead to her, feeling his nose touching hers, they shut their eyes for a while just to seize the moment, she slowly wrapped her small hands to his strong arms, following the prominent veins, then she cupped his cheeks, just to feel his face after a long long time. Just like the song, it’s been a long long time, she finally got to feel him, without worrying that someone might see them, he grabbed a handful of her hair to the side of her ear and he came closer, pressing his lips to hers, they will never get enough of that kind of kisses, it was passionate, they explored their lips, their mouths, fervently. The desire of deepening the kiss triggered their bodies to pinned together, her hands at the back of his neck, while he is at her back. No one dared to open their eyes, afraid that the feeling might soon end. But they became breathless, leaving no choice but to break off. 

“Thank you and I’m sorry” she tried to recover

“No, Raquel.” He softly protested “The fact that you’re here, you don’t owe me an apology. Even if you didn’t say sorry I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I trust you, so so much, it’s just a shame that we’re surrounded with people who want us to end badly” he nuzzled his nose to her 

“But please, just do the favor of trusting me the same way as I trust you. Believe me, when I say you’re the only one. You’re the only one. I am a man of word, and I will never ever do that. As long as you are here” He put her hands to his chest, pointing his heart which she can feel its beating against her palms 

“As long as I am there” he put his own hands to her chest, just to feel her heart pounding in harmony to his own heartbeats 

“I’m so sorry for believing other people more than you. I feel so embarrassed and ashamed, but thank you for forgiving me” 

“Even if you didn’t say sorry, you’re already forgiven. It was also my fault that I didn’t dare to explain things to you. I just used your apology as an excuse to date you again, to feel you again, to touch you, to kiss you” he was tearing up already, she opened her eyes to see him bawling in his eyes 

“You once told me that there is good in every bad thing that is happening. And this is it right? The moment I started to ignore you I can’t let you go of my mind” she shed a couple of tears 

“You don’t have any idea how I think of you every night, before I sleep, when I eat, when I take a shower. It was the most painful and lifeless days of my life. I tried to keep you out of my mind but even the greatest distractions of life can’t help me from thinking about you. Because I love you, I really do love you, I can’t stop” 

“Don’t stop, please” she pleased 

“Never would I, I can’t even think of it. I realized that I can’t unlove you because I never really wanted to do so.” He cupped her face of her pressed another soft and quick kiss to her. 

“We fell in love despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that’s why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory, I’ll never forget a single moment of it” he exerted words from a book that Raquel is amused he is reading. 

“You’re really creeping me out, what happened to you in those weeks? This is not the Sergio I used to know?” she teased him but her smiles are so genuine and soft 

“Gave me some time to match your romanticism” he raised a brow to her 

“I’m proud, I must say. If you didn’t do it, you’ll probably gonna teach me what?, physics, algebra…” she nodded and laughed 

“You want me to show you what I learned?” his eyes focused on her 

“How should I react? Should I be scared? Or excited?” she elbowed him lightly 

“Both” he whispered to her ears, then brushing his beard to her earlobes, it tickled her and she squealed. He lifted her from the ground, as he started kissing her lips, the transition of soft kisses to more eager ones, she felt it. He trailed the kisses from her mouth to her neck, then her collarbones. She curled her legs to his hips, as he started to walk going to his bedroom, the place on his house with most memories with her. He lightly placed her to the mattress and he swiftly removed his tie, placing it against her eyes to cover them. She was shocked by his new action, he had never done that. 

“Close your eyes” he ordered which she obliged

Closing her eyes, she felt his weight pushed in the bed, he slowly undressed her, putting down the large zipper on the back of her dress, he slid the thin straps of her dress, smoothly gliding off of her skin, revealing her strapless black lacy bra. She was already squirming in excitement, he played his thumb and forefinger in her nipples under the fabric of her dress, he pinched it softly at first then intensify the hardness of his pinches, which she returned a loud moan in response. He successfully unhooked the bra, throwing it elsewhere, then he didn’t wait for more, sliding her dress from her stomach, to her hips down to her legs, following a series of licks upon removing the dress. It’s a bad thing that she can’t have a clear vision of what he is doing, but the feeling of it doesn’t require any sense of sight to feel how good it is. Only remained with her underwear, he took his time to turn her on, closing her warm mouth to her hardened nipples, she gasped in shock, letting a long “ah” sound of satisfaction escaped her lips. He took his time there, sucking her nipples, pulling it lightly using his teeth, he kept it gentle, careful not to overstimulate her and once she felt her body twitching, he knew it was about time.

“This is probably the application of what I learned” his tone was a little proud, he reached the edge of her underwear, sliding off his fingers to remove it. 

“Spread your legs” he demanded, his voice went lower and raspier.

She expected what he will do, but not the exact time he would do it, he traced his fingers to her thighs, making the feeling more cosmic, then lowered himself, her center already shaking in delight, it was so wet, she was completely turned on, she can feel his heavy breathing bumping with her throbbing hole, she felt it coming once the bristles of his beard touched her folds, he stroked his tongue to her sex, in one solid long and broad motion, licking all in one stroke. She felt dizzy, it was just one lick but she’s going crazy. She was blindfolded which is somehow useless, because she can’t help her eyes from closing in the pleasure. He continued stroking her in broad tongue movement just enjoying her flavor. 

“Ohhh, that is so good” she moaned loudly 

He stopped for a while, letting her breathe for a second. “ I don’t think you have to learn that, you’re already an expert on that field” she teased, with a wide smile on her lips. 

“Let’s see with that” he smiled, he ducked his head down again, this time closing her mouth to her slit, sucking it lightly which astounded her, making her quake, her legs extremely shaking. Then he circled his tongue around her bud, keeping it sharp and tight, the stabs of impure thoughts kept showing through her mind as she can’t see it. Then he made a series of fast flickering of his tongue to the end of her slit, making her hyped up in the feeling. It was beyond good, she felt her eyes closing but her mouth keeps on opening trying to moan. He made a fast pace of licking, sucking, and nibbling to her center, while his hands cupped her breast, gradually playing with her nipples. The usual feeling of her apex coming went stronger, she is almost screaming in the overflowing waves of satisfaction. 

“I’m so close” she sobbed. Right after she uttered those words, he stopped. 

“Wait, what happened?” she was perplexed 

“That is what I learned” he sarcastically replied, when she was about to remove his tie, he stopped her. 

“Just give it a little time” he stroked her stomach while she sighed in disappointment trying to catch some breath 

After a few minutes, he started to play with her nipples, she rose up from the bed knowing that the feeling didn’t fade away, instead, it came back stronger than before. He licked her once again, this time, it was faster, flicking his skillful mouth to her bud, just focusing on her pleasure spot, he started to devour her, eating her as he starved for this, the way he craved so much after every lick. Then she was lost again, her mouth ajar, panting heavily, the feeling building inside her core existed in more powerful energy, she felt her whole body reacting to him, her toes curling up, her hands gripping the sheet, the feeling became inexplicable that only her body language and their muffled moans could describe how good the feeling is. Then she felt herself getting close to her climax, then he pulled out again, she frowned and let out a loud sigh

“Is this a joke?” she screamed 

“Good things come to those who wait, Raquel, just one more” he calmed her legs

“Whatever” she crossed her arms with her lips pressed together.

Just the moment he touched his mouth once again, to her already swollen center, she felt the wave of her apex just near her pulsating center, she felt his nose nuzzling her slit to prolong the pleasure, shaking his head side to side as he worked his mouth fast and rapid to her. She will combust for sure, she can’t take it anymore. She removed the blindfold out of his consent, and she started bucking her hips, her back arched and her moans became irregular. 

“I can’t go on for another one, don’t stop” she churned his hair to keep him there, he laughed while he’s busy devouring every corner of her. Then he inserted two fingers inside her, pumping in and out. 

“Oh God” she’s breathing crazily now

One, more or two pumps, she felt herself so close, she churned her own hair as the feeling was out of this world. She lifts herself from the bed, supporting her body with her elbows. This time, he didn’t stop, he kept his focus on pleasuring her, making his mouth and his fingers move in sync. 

“Sergio…” she uttered in her shaking voice

Then she frantically shook her body as the wave a powerful and bodily-consuming orgasm, broke over her, she squirted her juices, her body trembling in the aftershocks, wave after wave. She curled her body, trying to recover from it, it was the best thing. Her visions were still blurry after closing them so tight. Still quivering, she felt the delay of her orgasms so worth it. Sergio tried to relax her, without making her oversensitive. 

“How was it?” he interviewed while she is catching her breath 

“That was so good, so good” she hugged him, while his weight pressed against her body. 

“Tired?” he whispered to her ear 

“Not with you” she murmured 

“Mind if you stay?” he looked at her 

“I’ll stay” she placed a soft kiss on his lips

“I love you,” he said in his most genuine tone 

“I love you too” she replied 

Love can touch us all one time and last for a lifetime. Like how an eclipse can only happen after years and years, true love can only happen so often, once in a blue moon. It begins once you make someone half of you, half of your heart. Once love had touched you, they said don’t ever let go, you can never find the same after experiencing such a powerful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOUUU ALLLL I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE COMMENT SECTION PLEASE :(((


	27. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sunnies. I hope you're all doing fine :))) Yeah, I'm still alive, it's just that there's a lot going on lately, school has just started, and I'm currently having this emotional breakdown with Grey's Anatomy crying over EVERY episode. Just do me a favor of watching it, if you want to have an excuse to cry. It's such a great one :((( 
> 
> If it happened that you're not interested in the story or you're getting bored, that's alright. I would be forever thankful for reaching this part. I was just so stressed lately and I can't always be the happy person, but writing is just a therapeutic thing to do, it makes me happy and filled to be honest. Even though, I really sucked at this field, it just makes me so useful that I got the chance to do something, to make someone else's day a little better. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Queen, hello, sorry if a reference is not here but I just want to dedicate this to you. Also, dan, thank you for inspiring me to write, I love you always
> 
> All the love for you all

What keeps the heart warm is what keeps the soul alive. In order to maintain passion, desire must still live in the feeling of wanting something or someone, as if detaching to it, is like taking your heart away from you. But as the old thought says, “existing is easy, but living is hard”, you can’t just keep the heart warm, you have to always set it on fire, you can’t just keep the soul alive, you have to keep it thriving its longings. It always difficult, life has been and will always be hard, but you know, it’s worth it. 

Still captivated by the last night’s afterglow, nothing in this world is analogous to the feeling of touching someone you have ignored for seem to be a long time. More than the kisses and the touches, the feeling of infinite belongingness, it was the ultimate confirmation that they are truly meant for each other. The storm is gone, now the sun is shining completely for them. They didn’t even realize they had fallen asleep after the euphoric night. Sergio was the first one to wake up, rubbing his eyes to eliminate the blurry vision of last night’s events, then his little movements had awakened Raquel. 

“You know, it’s mortifying that I’m completely naked, and you’re still fully dressed” Raquel hid a smile of humiliation, covering her face with the white blanket 

It was then Sergio realized he fell asleep, during such an intimate moment. He just missed it, the chance, the opportunity. It wasn’t done for a purpose obviously; he was in the mood but the constant taps of strain and pressure to his life had fatigued him. He lightly brushed the fabric away from Raquel’s face and stared her in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, I fell asleep, but it was not on purpose, I swear” 

“No, that’s fine. Don’t feel pressured to have…” she breathed “sex.” 

“I was just really tired, and a lot of things just keep on bothering me, the company, the commitments, the deadlines and all” there is a prominent bothering cadence to his voice 

“Sergio” Raquel tapped his shoulders “I’m fine alright. We all have the time to do it. I don’t want to make you feel obligated. I know, I feel embarrassed, but this is not me if without embarrassment” she chuckled which calmed Sergio 

“Thank you” he kissed her forehead, slowly following his lips to her nose, down to her lips, they breathed each other, as if life depends on one another. They made a soft, wanting kiss, it was not in a rush, as they still try to wake themselves up. 

“You know, whenever I kiss you this way, I just feel like I’m in the mood” Sergio initiated, pulling off his top. Raquel laughed in anticipation, they continuously kissed, just savoring the moment of intimacy as Sergio worked his way on wriggling his pants over his legs. Both are eager, but slowly taking the pace, they shared another kiss, placing their lips together, his hands roaming around her chest, cupping a breast, taking it as slow and pleasurable. He played his nimble fingers to her nipples, trying to retain the tightness of his hands but still gentle. She moaned against his mouth, a sound that actuates his primal desires. 

Not until the phone just rang. They both sighed in dissatisfaction, it was Sergio’s phone, chiming in what Raquel could consider an irritating series of his ringtones. 

“Just answer it” she ordered with her disappointed expression 

“I’m sorry” he apologized right before he answered the phone. 

“Hello?” he waited for someone to respond, but it took a little second, a voice from a female answered his greetings 

“Good morning, Sergio” it was Laura 

“Of course, it’s you, nice timing, Laura” he mocked, Raquel pulled away from him, as she got up of the bed and went to the shower.

“Why? Are you in the bathroom? Taking a shower? Or you’re eating?” she flirtatiously asked

“No, but I am I the middle of what can I say, a moment” 

“Whatever. If you’re not aware, it’s 10 am already, everyone here is finding you. Of course, because I visited, I just badly wanted to see you” 

A lot of things just messed up so quickly, Raquel must be already infuriated, locked herself in the shower, Sergio being late, Laura waiting for him in the company. The perfect night just ended so fast. He should’ve not slept, if he only knew that it would be ruined as rapid as that, he should have made the best out of it. He thought. 

It was just a normal sunny morning in Madrid, but it wasn’t for Sergio, Raquel took the emergency exit door in the parking lot, while he entered the main entrance of the company. Bunch of dazzling flashes of camera blinded Sergio, the microphones, and recorders in front of him, asking questions in chorus. “When will you release the Palawan Scent?” “Is it true you have donated for a charity cause in an orphanage?” “Was that a marketing strategy for your upcoming scent?” “What happened in your Palawan shoot?” “Are you still dating Laura?” “Is the company prepared for any competitors move?”. All the questions coming all at once, Sergio didn’t even bother to recognize any of it, he just walked, waving his hands, not answering anything. 

“Mr. Marquina, we have to sign the photoshoot proposals for the magazine you entertained months ago. Also, the packaging proposals arrived in the mails already, you must check it. The manufacturers sent a sample of the scent, and they are waiting for your confirmation but they have informed me there will be a delay in the production” Alison delivered everything in such a rush that she didn’t realize that Sergio is barely listening. He was busy massaging his temples.

“Mr. Marquina- “ she stopped 

“I heard, I heard. The shoot, the packaging, the sample. You may go” Sergio demanded but then he recalled what Alison just has spoken “There will be a delay?” his expression changed; his brows rugged 

“They can’t keep up with the demands, there are a lot of reservations already” the red-hair denoted 

“Tell them to expedite the manufacturing, this is an opportunity to increase the gross production. I don’t care if they have to hire more employees” his tone became tough, Alison just nodded and left the office.

Stack of papers surprised him, waiting to be signed, shoots to be rejected, a packaging proposal to be accepted, a scent sample to be approved. A great morning- he sarcastically thought. 

In the kitchen, it was more than awkwardness that dominated the room, it was the touch of guilt both for Daniel and Raquel, they were so good before, but it took just one mistake for a friendship to be ruined. But it truly works that way. Daniel is still shunned by her, still finding the least destructive time to apologize. Raquel was still in rage persistently avoiding Daniel. She couldn’t be more thankful that Monica is there, to somehow cast away the silence in the room. She cooked inside her counter, having their professional and casual talks to each other. Finally, she put the cauliflower and basil pasta with lemon cucumber water on the food basket and left the kitchen. 

[…] 

“How are you?” she knocked on his door, he was so busy, but he stood up on his chair just after seeing Raquel 

“Are you mad?” he worriedly asked 

“I’m not mad at you okay?” she doesn’t want to ruin everything again “I told you, we have the time to do it, anytime you want. You’re busy and I understand” she held his arms, placing a quick kiss to his lips. “What’s keeping you busy?” 

He smiled, how in the world a woman like Raquel exists, and how in the world he deserves her? She helped him pick the packaging of the Palawan scent. It was minimalist yet stylish, the opaque glass cologne bottle, with golden specks of orchid petals with cursive lettering of Dulce Aroma 

“Do the honor” Sergio offered the small cologne glass, containing the Palawan scent 

She made a series of spritz in her wrist, rubbing it together, the smell of it just evaporated as little invisible particles in the air, she closed her eyes to smell it, it was so good, addictingly good. 

“Beach baby” she uttered 

“Beach baby?” he parroted 

“The smell is like the beach waves, it was pleasantly salty but there’s a hint of a soft clean scent, like a baby. How did they do it?” she smiled in delight, he went towards her, hold her hands and ducked his head, putting his nose to both of her wrists. 

“This is so good” he complimented, he nuzzled his nose, traveling in an upward direction which is deliciously sending tides of sparks throughout Raquel’s body

“It’s amazing!” she cheered, pulling away from her hands

“Yeah. More than amazing, this scent is uniquely intoxicating. I can’t even stop smelling it” 

“This is what Alicia is saying, to cover more targets, I’m a woman and like it, you’re a man and you liked it too, the scent is hypoallergenic it will suit kids. This is such a snatch!” Raquel hugged him 

“Thank you” he whispered to her ears 

“No, don’t thank me. You did such a great job, Sergio. Now, what will make this thing a lot more interesting is our handsome model.” she chuckled pinching his cheeks as he made a shy smile

“Thank you for making everything a lot easier, lighter.” He kissed her forehead 

“I need to get back, they need me in the kitchen. You, you have to finish everything okay? That’s nothing, I know you can do it” 

“In the kitchen…” he postponed for a while “Is everything alright?” 

“Technically yes, everything is fine, everything is under Agatha’s supervision, but if you’re talking about Daniel, I’m sorry for saying that he wouldn’t hurt me, he just did. For the record, he’s now part of the Top 10 boys who hurt me” she winked at him while slowly closing the door 

“Was I part of it?” he chuckled 

“Yours is different, and we don’t have time to discuss it, we’re fine, I can handle this” she tried closing the door again 

“I love you” Sergio yelled, crossing his arms 

“I love you too” Raquel whispered “You’re too loud” as she finally closed the door 

[…] 

She was on her way back to the kitchen, but all of a sudden, all the radiance in her face just withered in one quick flash. Laura was walking from the hallway, initiating that she will take the elevator, but before she did, Raquel got into her way. 

“Raquel!” Laura exclaimed “Long time no see, how are you, are you doing great?” she put a smile on her face 

“You know, stop doing that smile, I know you’re already killing me inside your head” Raquel rolled her eyes, holding firmly Laura’s shoulders. 

“Hey, hey. What is happening here?” Monica just arrived after running from the kitchen 

“Nothing, this is such an endearing reunion” Laura’s visage changed, slowly lifting a brow to Raquel, not long enough, Amanda followed Laura, mirroring her gesture of throwing a fake smile towards Raquel. 

“You know what I hate about two face bitches? I don’t know which side to slap first. You blithering idiots, traitorous bitches…” she put her face closer to Laura, narrowing her raging eyes, she can felt her blood boiling beneath her veins. Then she wasn’t able to help herself but to slap Laura. All of them were shocked. 

”What the hell!” Laura yelled

“Raquel, just let it go. Don’t make a scene right here, Ms. Laura please, I’m sorry” Monica tried to calm both sides 

“You heard Monica, just have some decency, if there’s still left, because I don’t think decency exists on a nutritionist who is hooking up with her boss.” the mockery was evident in Laura’s expressions

“Alright, Raquel you know, you should slap her” Monica gave up her patience

“Girls, can you please stop? You’re making trouble. Whatever is your problem we could settle it to another time” Amanda threw a fake concern

“One is enough. Two is too much. Three is trouble, remember your first shoot together, the salt in the Paris convention, the note, and the dating? I don’t want another time to talk about this, because I am so done with the both of you” Raquel was so furious, she didn’t know how she can still make up coherent words. 

“What’s going on here?” Agatha arrived at the scene

“So ganging up on me? Raquel, this is a whole new level, gathering sympathy? Wow, this is impressive” Laura ridiculed, scoffing in disbelief 

“I’m not saying a thing yet, you know, this isn’t a perfect place and time to shout and fight over a guy.” Agatha became a mediator, stepping in the middle of Raquel and Laura 

“Oh my God!” Silene screamed as she ran fast “Ms. Laura, can you please sign your signature here” she handed out a little paper and a pen 

“Hey, if you’re not aware…” Monica tried to pacify herself 

“What is happening?” Silene asked in complete puzzlement looking on both sides

“This is Raquel’s fault, making baseless accusations to Laura, I could sue her if possible” Amanda delivered in a dismissive manner 

“Then sue me, I could sue you too for making stories about Laura and Sergio dating. This must the perks of having nothing to lose, I have nothing, but both of you have a reputation to protect. I can make just a sentence and ruin everything” Raquel challenged her, this time, the crying is gone, not with Laura, not again. 

“All for Sergio’s sake? Oh, come on, don’t be that pathetic. You’re not together in the first place” Laura faced Raquel with disdain in her face 

“This is not about Sergio anymore. Laura, you’re a woman and you know how it feels like when a woman will do anything, just to bring you down, if someone is being pathetic here, it’s you, Laura. I know Sergio, he wouldn’t open another door, without closing the other one. Stop being pathetic, peevish, and petulant.” Agatha pulled Raquel out, the three of them walked away, leaving the other two speechless. 

Enough is truly enough, for Raquel, she can’t fathom where do Laura gets all the courage and plausible reasons to always treat everything as some sort of competition. For some reason, Raquel felt off, thinking that she is truly fighting with another woman as if Sergio is just a prize to win, a parameter of who is better between her and Laura. It was stupid, but Raquel thought the foolish idea that Sergio isn’t hers to lose, they both admitted their feelings but that wasn’t enough, she wasn’t a firm believer in ‘label’ as they call it, what comes around, goes around, the absence of their status doesn’t make them less a partner, a team, a couple. However, she felt like Sergio is someone she never wanted to share with anybody else, and what can only keep that way is for them to be official. 

[…] 

“Seriously? They’re ganging up on me!” Laura screamed in front of Sergio “Is the company not teaching its employees to respect their bosses?” she complained 

Sergio stood up from his chair, leaning to his table, he cleared his throat, and he vacated his mind.

“Alright. Let me point out three things first. One, you’re not their boss, you’re not paying even a cent, so technically you are not their boss. I kind of trying to understand that if something isn’t wrong with you, how come three people will point something wrong to—” he was interrupted 

“Raquel is begging for sympathy to-“ he raised his forefinger to shut her up 

“I’m not even finished. Second, you started this thing remember? You are just paying your debts, don’t even lie on my face because I already know the truth, just don’t do it, it’s making you horrible” he was so serious but Laura intruded her again 

“See? She’s doing everything to” but he lifted himself and face Laura 

“Third and last, we never had a thing, and we will never have. Call me stupid, a low standard millionaire who settled himself, with a dietitian who always serves him food with lots of tomatoes and leaves that sometimes he can’t even recognize, but so what? I don’t care what you will say to me, what Amanda will say to me, what those reporters would say to me, what the whole world would think of me. I’m happy with Raquel, happiest than I thought I could be. Deal with it, Laura, if you can’t, then leave” Sergio didn’t know where the courage came from, all he knows is that everything will never end if he would make things clear. There it was crystal clear, loud, and limpid. 

“Is this a closure?” Laura was tearing up already, she rejected tons of modeling opportunities just to stick herself to Dulce Aroma, just to branch herself to Sergio. It was difficult to bear that the sacrificial rejections would still end up to another refusal. 

“We never opened anything, so we are not closing any” Sergio exhaled “Don’t get me wrong, Laura. You’re beautiful, you’re smart and you’re such a woman, but I can’t. You know it, right from the start, I can’t” he confessed, he remained his voice mild in tone but sharp in thoughts

“I know. Because you have fallen in love with her and I just tried my best to change that. But one thing I know, you can’t be together, it can’t be, it can’t work” there is a begging tone in Laura’s voice 

“I’m sorry but you don’t get to decide on that, stop sticking your nose, if it’s not your business. Raquel is so special to me, I’ve hurt her once, twice, a couple of times, and weren’t you aware that you were involved in all of that?” Sergio pleased. “Just stop making it hard for her, for me, for you, for the company, for all of us” 

“So you’re still forcing it, aren’t you? What is this? A marketing strategy?” Laura sobbed “You’re waiting for a top headline, Oh a CEO and his petty dietician, they fall in love, they had sex! Replacing a beautiful model! Is that what you want to read on the news?” she insulted; it was so hard for Sergio to possess the last remaining understanding in his cognition. He held Laura’s arm, a tight grip, almost hurting her. 

“One last thing, I can bear everything you want to say, insult me, mock on me, but I will never tolerate you insulting Raquel, don’t even dare, I’m a man who doesn’t believe in violence, but I’m not so sure about it anymore. Say a word or lay a hand on her, and we’re done talking” there were this finality and sense of demand to his voice

“Get your hands off of me” Laura begged, the grasp just hurting her 

“Then get your hands off of her” he rendered with an evident conviction to his demeanor

“I’m leaving. And I promise you, you will regret this” Laura wiped away her tears and walked out of the door 

It wasn’t what he intended to do, but it happened, he felt this unusual sense of guilt, trying to put the least blame to himself, was he too soft, was he too kind, that Laura misunderstood his real intentions. He was inundated by the questions infused in his mind, he was baffled but he thought of one thing, finally, he cleared everything. Somehow, it brought him peace. 

[…]

“So, we’re busy?” Berlin entered with a smile

“Oh God, you’re kidding me, one just go away and there’s already a replacement. I need peace!” Sergio complained 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time to annoy my little brother, instead, I just want to talk to her girlfriend” Berlin teased 

“Obviously, Raquel isn’t here, she’s in the kitchen. You can talk there and leave me alone” 

“Alicia’s inviting her for a spa” Berlin asserted, grinning silly

“A spa, like a massage, the scented oil, candles. We are in the middle of a city, Berlin, and she’s working” Sergio defensively replied 

“That’s the reason why I’m saying this to you.” 

“It’s fine, talk to her” Sergio rolled his eyes

With all the weeks of working it was undeniable that fatigue has taken over Raquel’s body, the tension, and the stress forming inside her muscles. It was more the emotional stress and the instability of everything that is happening in her life that makes her weary compared to her physical workloads. Therapy would be a good escape, she thought. Berlin talked to her in the kitchen, giving out a pass for a spa treatment in the center of Madrid. It was an exclusive ticket to a therapy and wellness spa. 

“It’s a Chinese spa?” Raquel exclaimed in excitement 

“Yeah, the best in therapies” Berlin confidently replied “We’re taking the train around 3 pm” he informed her but the worry escalated in her 

“But my shift is until 5 pm”

“Don’t worry, I talked to him, already. See you there” he patted her shoulders, leaving the kitchen, leaving her enthralled. 

[…]  
It was already lunch, Raquel prepared a roasted mackerel seasoned with sea salt and saffron, some olive oil and pepper, it was garnished with grilled garlic cloves and pan-seared sweet potatoes, making a complete meal of carbohydrate, protein, and fibers. Pairing the meal, she prepared a nutritious mixture of cranberry juice with a hint of apple cider vinegar. She delivered the food inside his office, seeing him still with the same expressions, stressed, burned out, and unsettled. 

“What’s wrong” she greeted, closing her distance from the door to his office table 

“Nothing. You’ll be leaving early right?” he frankly stated but his eyes still focused on the business papers

“Yeah, Alicia invited me to a spa” she smiled but he wasn’t still looking at her “Sergio…” she said in a way that will divert his attention from the papers to her 

“What?” he pushed back his glasses 

“I think you’ll need the therapy too, how about you join us? That would be fun!” she enchantingly yelled 

“Thanks for the offer, but as you can see, I’m busy. Don’t worry I’ll be working out in the gym in the afternoon” 

“Please…” she inhaled deeply “This is an exclusive experience, we might not have the chance again” she pulled him out of his table, he looked her suspiciously but who is he to resist? 

“Alright” he breathed out and she cheered “Let me have my lunch first Ms. Murillo and meet me back here” she placed a quick kiss on his lips as a sign of gratitude, it was quick, habitual in the manner and she whispered thank you. 

[…] 

“Get the car started” Sergio demanded as they walked outside the company, Berlin, Alicia, and Raquel 

“We are not using any car, we are fully experiencing this therapy. It’s a spa, Sergio, a wellness resort, no parking lots, no garage, it’s basic, refined and simple.” Berlin halted Sergio from entering his car 

“We are taking the bus for a couple of minutes then we’ll arrive in a train station” Alicia encouraged 

As Alicia said, they took the bus and rode a train in Madrid’s subway. The rush of the train, rapidly traveling like a bullet, slowly rocking them, Alicia and Berlin sitting in two-space seats while Raquel refused Berlin’s offer of sitting beside Alicia, accompanying Sergio, standing beside the two. Sergio held tight on Raquel’, knotting his arms to her waist. By all means, she was thankful for the fact that she’s short enough to reach the train straps, instead, she was leaning herself with his chest, stemming her arms to his waist. The blissful feeling of each other’s warmth is already a therapy, it was healing them in a way no other thing could do. 

They arrived in the Chinese spa treatment resort, welcomed by a large buddha figurine, large rock fountains spouting lukewarm waters, the smell of jacuzzi bubbling waters, and the scented candles lighting up the whole place in a yellow tint. It was such an escape, they all gulped in the tropic sensation, the palm trees dancing in the soft whistles of air, the pools waving the floating lotus and rose petals in a mellow and soft motion. The nipa huts covered in satin white curtains adding the cozy ambiance of the resort. That was only the view that their eyes can ponder, then a Chinese girl around in her mid-20’s invited them inside. 

Alicia and Raquel detached themselves with the guys and immediately entered one of the massage rooms, it has been a long time since Raquel had entered one, they waited inside the room, and lie on the wooden massage table with a heavily padded surface and face cradle to breathe. Raquel slowly brushed off the bathrobe, revealing her upper body as she leaned to the massage bed. 

“Your boobs grew bigger” Alicia teased

“That’s what you’re going to say to me? My boobs grew bigger. Seriously?” Raquel wrinkled her forehead “A lot of things is happening, and you’re concerned with my boobs” rolling her eyes in disbelief 

“’ What’s wrong?” Alicia tried to eliminate the sarcasm “I heard you fought with Laura?” 

“I just don’t want to talk about it…not yet” Raquel shrugged off the topic 

“She’s leaving, don’t worry” Alicia informed 

“Leaving?” she was surprised 

“I don’t know what happened, but Sergio talked to her I guess” 

A touch of joy just tapped Raquel. This time, there was no trace of guilt felt, rather, she finally felt at ease. 

“See? If you both could just clear everything, there wouldn’t be a problem, Laura must not have come that far” Alicia supposed 

Just a room apart, Berlin and Sergio entered the other massage room, the silence between them was broken by Berlin “When was your last sex?” he asked in a spontaneous delivery but Sergio was stunned in his question. 

“Am I hearing things, right? The company is stressing out with a production delay. I am currently worried about our new project, I am not entertaining any interviews yet, I just rejected photoshoot catalogs and you’re asking about my sex life?” he breathed raspily 

“Sex is good, it’s a tension relief mechanism” Berlin laughed 

“For your peace of mind, our last sex was….” he can barely recall “a long time ago” then he realized that even their last sex, was something they did out of compulsory and not because they felt the want and need to do it. 

“Hermanito” Berlin changed his tone “Things would be a lot different, easier to be specific, if you try to make things clear, both of you are surrounded by people and feelings that keep you apart, the ego, pride, jealousy, and all of that. Make things clear while you still have time” Sergio can’t believe that his brother can impart such phrases of wisdom 

The massage was just unworldly, it felt surreal, as if their muscles were aligned back in place, relaxed. Alicia and Raquel enjoyed the facial massage, pampering themselves with different herbal masks and exfoliants. Berlin and Sergio had the chance to experience the jacuzzi, with the spring water, causing a delicious series of pressured waters in their sore muscles. Apart from the manicure, ear candling, and cupping therapy, Raquel can’t wait to try the sauna, saving the best for last. Alicia joined Berlin in the jacuzzi, while Sergio is already drying himself up in one of the hammocks. 

The sauna was different from the others, it was all wood, there is a large log chair on the corners of the room, the top part is filled with large rocks set on fire and the water gushing slowly making it steam, the chimney helping to absorb all the smoke inside just remaining the high heat and humidity inside. 

Raquel set her foot inside the sauna room and removed her bathrobe revealing her bare body. The heat inside opened her pores, feeling all the sweats coming out, the woody fresh scent was just as relaxing as it is supposed to be. She partly closed her eyes just to feel the heat consuming all the tensed muscles of her body. For sure, traditional sauna has greater heat compared to infrared ones, it’s getting way warmer and warmer now, then she heard the door opened, seeing Sergio covered in his robe, she didn’t dare to flinch or move, she completely shut her eyes as she heard the lock clicked. 

His presence added to the heat, it was dry heat but her whole body was wet and her hair getting slicky and glossy. She felt an arm grabbing her waist, then she soon opened her eyes, startled in the view of Sergio completely naked. He didn’t utter any single word, but it was evident to his eyes, the desire. He can’t get away with what his brother told him in the massage room, how their reunion sex in the morning was interrupted. He badly wanted to make things right now, he framed his hands to her face, his touch was longing, he leaned forward for them to be hair’s breadth apart, he slowly flicked his tongue to his lower lip, then he felt her urging for more, they kissed with fervor, urgently devouring her lips, traveling each corner in wet sounds. 

“Do you remember our last?” he asked her while still kissing, she knew exactly he was talking about their last sex

“No” she moaned against his mouth, honestly, she can’t remember and she doesn’t know why maybe because her attention is on his lips or because she doesn’t make it a habit to make things with Sergio as their last as she always wants more and more. 

He was aggressive but mild, he traveled his lips going down to her neck, sucking a bloom, trailing further down the hollows of her chest, then he didn’t hesitate to play with her nipples, sucking hard. She hissed in the fervent intensity of his mouth, and he suddenly stopped. He just looked back in her eyes, to seize the blistering heat inside. His gentle hands stroking her exposed skin, from her hips to her right, to her buttocks, delicately sketching incoherent paths using his fingers, she can’t help but sway her hips in the utter delight of his hot touches. She bit her lip, still tasting his flavor, she can’t help but touch him as well, laying her hands on his chest, as she lowers herself, dancing slowly.

It was burning hot, the sauna producing a dry heat but she felt completely wet, he turned her against his body, brushing off the hair around her shoulders, he kissed it slowly, her nape, on the sides of her shoulders, following his tongue to her spine, every glide, she groaned in the shivers. Then he made her lean to the log chair, pulling her stomach in an earnest motion, to make his ass closer to his bulge, he stroked himself a few times and he breathed against her nape. 

“You ready?” he asked softly 

“Always. Always” she could only expound everything with one word 

He slowly glided himself inside of her, entering his full erect length inside, he gritted his teeth in it feels like the very first time, he closed his eyes for a while, trying to control the overpowering sensation of their bodies merged, he can’t help but to twitch when he felt him slamming again her pleasure spot, her walls contracted in surprise, and she screamed. He made a strong grip on her abdomen while she supported herself with her two hands leaning the bench, he lifted one of her legs for access and he finally let go of his support to twist her hair on his fist which made her back arch. Then he started moving, pumping and in and out, then he waited for a while as the feeling, overstimulating him that he must just get out of control immediately. 

“Didn’t I promise that I will make it up to you?” he said in a naughty voice, he stopped moving then he waited for her response 

“Is this it?” she tried to face him from behind and bit her lip, he slowly withdrew his wet shaft, already lubricated with her fluids, then her lips quickly opened when he banged inside of her in a solid force, she felt all the single ridge and veins from his cock palpitating inside her hole, her eyes fluttering shut again, as the spectacle just keep rushing in. She gasped and leaned to him, he snarled naughty things in her ears which she can’t process anymore. They both closed their eyes, moaning in unison. 

“Ohhh” she moaned “Take me harder,” she asked, she missed it so badly

”Like this?” he challenged as he took her deeper, raising her leg more as he aggressively plunged her inside

Each thrust inched her hands up from the bench to the wall, she didn’t know exactly where to hold a grasp. The sound of skin slapping together rent the room, their sweats poured down in their faces. Sergio bit her earlobe when she bent her back towards him, trying to press her body as deep as she could. It was hardcore sex, fucking her from behind, it was passionate and sensual. The best kind of sex- they both thought. 

Then he pounded more roughly this time, filling her up good every entrance, her hair swaying back and forth as they move, all she can do is to hold tight to the bench which is already creaking in the action. She moaned loudly when he pressed his fingers to her clit, making tight circles around to prolong the pleasure. He can’t help himself but to groan too, it was an earth-shattering moment, that for once, he forgot everything that has been bothering him.

”Fuck me” Raquel begged, crying in desperation to release all her bodily tensions.

“The best therapy” he whispered in her ears as he felt her getting closer to each pump, then he became erratic fastening his motion, and he closed his eyes.

”Oh God, I’m coming” she screamed

”Come to me” Sergio let go of her hair and tried to support her body, encouraging her to her climax

She cried as the powerful wave of orgasm washed over her, making her legs tremble in the ripples of aftershocks, then he relaxed, for her to recover then he soon makes frantic thrusts, then he roared, as he shuddered to his release, his body is still twitching, making slow stokes inside her then he pulled out. They were gasping for air as they settled themselves on the bench, they looked at each other amazed at how perfect it felt.

”That was perfect” he murmured with heavy panting, trying to calm her

The whole sauna became reddish, signaling the extreme waves of hotness inside, it was like a rent in hell, but the feeling of the sex afterglow is like a touch of heaven. They chuckled in delight and went out. 

As they went outside, they could not hide the smiles on their faces after steamy and dreamy sex. Alicia and Berlin had been waiting for them at the dinner table. 

“I just want to congratulate you Sergio with the new project” Alicia complimented 

“No, I should be the one thanking you, you might as well consider being in a position for the company” Sergio responded 

“That’s unfair!” Raquel complained, “I applied for my job, with all those hiring requirements and you will just automatically put her to a position?” 

“Speaking of that, Raquel” Berlin called out “I didn’t accept you for the job because I knew you slept with Sergio, I did consider that to annoy him, but not because I do not trust you, and you proved that I made the right decision” 

Raquel was completely flattered and somehow relieved, she always feels the guilt of being in the company because of what happened with her and Sergio, doubting her capabilities but she was glad that Berlin made clear of that. 

“Thanks” she shyly smiled 

“How was the spa?” Alicia changed the topic 

Sergio and Raquel looked at each other but they broke way “It was fun, I never thought I could enjoy spas like this” Sergio confidently smiled and looked beside Raquel

“Right, you’ve been worrying with a lot of things, the delay and company dramas, you deserve this” Berlin uttered

“I wish the cooks are also here” Raquel pouted “This is such a great place” 

“Once Palawan will be released, how about we’ll have a celebration, with all the people we had in the orphanage,” Berlin suggested 

“That would be fun!” Alicia’s eyes sparkled “What celebration, a fishing trip? A beach party or forest hunts” she shouted 

“It’s all up to you, parties are not my thing” Sergio waved his concern out 

“A team-building exercise?” Berlin prompted “We’ve never done it before” 

“Yeah!” Alicia nodded “That would be so cool”

They continued their chitchats about the current status of the company, while they sipped into their teas and enjoyed their Chinese food dinner. Raquel cringed seeing Alicia and Berlin spooning food to each other, only she can look beside Sergio who is also not enjoying their view. 

“What?” Alicia asked “This is what couples do” 

“We don’t do that” Sergio defended

“Really? I don’t want to refuse the idea that you’re romantic because if I’m not mistaken, you went out with Raquel for a movie date right?” 

“Yeah” Raquel sighed looking down “A movie with a World War II documentary” she pressed her lips together 

“How romantic” Alicia sarcastically stated

“Can I just ask how if you date officially, like without the hiding and stuff?” Berlin asked out of nowhere 

“What’s stopping you?” Alicia added 

“Him” Raquel replied the same time Sergio said “Her” 

They looked at each other, nervously “Oh, it’s more of me, I guess” Raquel admitted 

“Why?” Alicia asked “People are so tired of you being so stubborn, you’re not getting any younger and each day you’re wasting a moment to make yourselves at peace. Enough with the teasing and mockery, why can’t you settle yourself, communicate… commit?” Alicia can’t help but sigh in frustrations 

“Besides, a relationship should go on 50-50, you give, you take, you take and you give, that’s simple” Berlin agreed 

“It’s not as easy as you think” Raquel defended 

“Because you’re being too negative and concern about other people, I already made my part to make you meet again because I felt it, now make the move of being optimistic, being hopeful in that relationship” Berlin delivered 

“I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful.” Sergio asserted in a detached voice, all of them, especially Raquel was astounded but a little disappointed with his answer, she felt her heart twisted in the pain, but Sergio held her hand under the table, firm and strong. “All I know is I am sure, I am sure of her and my feelings for her, and that is enough…. For now,” he left to silence and she breathed out. 

“What we mean is, time is running out and that should initiate you to make things clear… official” Alicia summed up 

“It takes time” Sergio smiled beside Raquel, being assured with his words “No pressure” then they all continued their dinner. 

“Also” Sergio paused “We just had sex in the sauna” he winked, signaling he will leave the table 

He looked at Raquel, and she pushed her seat from behind and stood up “My boobs are naturally big” she grinned and both of them left Alicia and Berlin laughing

Before leaving the place, the weather became colder, the trees rustling in the winds, as the frigid whispers of the air quivered in their skin. Sergio is not a religious man, rather, a traditional one. He placed a lightened incense emanating a fragrant smoke, then he closed his eyes. He prayed for something or someone to hear him, then he felt arms circled him from the back, it was Raquel, hugging him and her hands traveled through his chest. 

“The man of science and logic is praying” she chuckled 

“Faith is somehow… scientific” he faced her, and they wrapped their arms together in a warm, cozy hug. 

“I hope I made myself clear, Raquel. All I ever was, and all that I am right now, it was caused by you. I was given a chance to feel everything, to love, to smile, to feel alive, to hate, to be jealous, to be proud, to be envious, to be guilty, to be in agony, to hope, to endure. I felt it all, and all this time, you were there with me, feeling the same thing, I love when you love, I smile when you smile, everything is always reasoned by you. And that makes you worth that risk. Always remember that.” Sergio delivered in a continuous flow of thoughts, that all Raquel can comprehend is the fact that a cold-hearted man, Sergio is saying romantic sentiments to her 

“Why do we always have to hide?” he parroted Alicia’s question 

“What?” it took her a while to process everything, she took a deep inhale “To be honest, I thought that running away, pretending that all of these things don’t matter is just so selfish of me, because I am afraid, so afraid that I might lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“Then why?” 

“Everything is always about protecting you, that night was supposed to be nothing. I don’t want to ruin things anymore, you, the company, your image. I don’t have anything to protect aside from you, but you do have” 

“You’re not protecting me, Raquel, you’re just making it hard for you and us.” 

“It’s easy for you to say because you don’t know how it feels like that sometimes I just want to mark you mine but I can’t. It's easy to make obvious judgments on things we can't truly understand. You think I like it when someone asked you if you're with someone and you have to deny it? Who would want to be denied every goddamn time?" she exhaled, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat

“Things are just complicated” she added

“Because you’re making it complicated. Raquel, everyone is so tired of us being stubborn and stupid” 

“Then what if we don’t make it?” her eyes bawled 

“We will make it if we choose to make it. This will work if we choose to make it work. Only we can decide on this, alright?” he caressed her cheeks as she leaned her head in his firm chest. 

“Let’s just go now, we will miss the train” Raquel respired heavily against him

"The moment I saw your profile folder, I can't stop looking at your photo, you were as pretty as I met you in the bar. Then that exact day, I already knew I was sure, beyond sure, because I have never felt this thing over someone. I was so glad, because every moment with you, I thanked my brother for making the most stupid, yet the most favorable decision of his life. I just want you to be mine like I know you are, but I just don't want to lose another chance of not seeing you anymore" she was already walking her way out but she stopped, every he said was just beautiful, it was so good to be true, so perfect to be easy. 

“I don’t want to pressure you, to love me. I understand if I want you more than you want me” there was a hint of desperation through his voice, then he started walking away through the spa gate. 

[…] 

There isn't any time since Raquel has thought of the idea that Sergio wanted her more than she does towards him. She badly wants him equally with him, but for a woman, who almost spent her life, trying to fix her notion of trust and mutuality, she can't lose him now, the love of his life. She was holding onto him for so long, she didn’t want everything to slipped from her hands. Never again. 

On the train home, Alicia and Berlin sitting next to each other, taking a nap, Raquel settled herself in Sergio's shoulders, he held her hands tightly, as she started tearing up beside him.

"What's wrong?" he worriedly asked

"I just need time" she sighed holding back the tears in her lids

"And...." she breathed out, "I am also sure, and that's all I know. I am sure. I am sure" she repetitively muttered and she sniffled.

“The moment you turned your chair and I saw the same face I wished I could never see again; it was my most shocked and humiliated face I’ve ever made in my life. I asked my self the most logical reason why I chose to stay when everything I felt being with you is just misery and pain, then I realized what I gained inside me, it’s the love that I could never understand, then soon, I felt sure. That you, Sergio Marquina, will be always the love of my life” she confessed while sobbing in his shoulders. “It’s stupid right, but I just don’t want to lose you” she pleaded

"That's enough for me" Sergio caressed her cheeks and pressed her even more to his chest "Now, stop crying" then he sighed, kissing her forehead. 

Fear is an entire sign that we still have something or someone to lose. It is such a nerve-wracking feeling that any moment, the memories we have built with someone will just fade away into dust. Blatantly, that is just one of the unpleasant facts about life, whether to choose or not to choose, to risk or not to risk, to know or not to know if the fear is truly worth to be overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I badly wanted to hear your thoughts about this in particular so you can comment everything you want. I love it all x


	28. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, good day to my lovely sunnies! It's been a while since the last update and I am deeply sorry about it, school is just really swamping me with too much school workloads. I tried to finish all my requirements and I found this perfect day to start writing to have some stress release as well. It's so ironic how two weeks can you feel like a newbie in writing, I mean, I'm still a rookie for this thing, but not letting myself write for two weeks, is rusting my poor writing skills. HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I hope this chapter make you feel a lot better. To be honest, upon doing this chapter I really thought it's going to be really lame and boring, but it turned out to be one of my personal favorites. 
> 
> This is just a request from my ever supportive girlfriend, Angel. This is for you, I improved it a little tho. This chapter is dedicated to ate Queen and Chiara, sorry it took this long to finally have your dedications, I hope you're still up for this, but anyways, thank you so much for supporting me. I love you both. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading and please I want to hear your thoughts about the chapter. Thank you so much.

Would you believe that we are existing in a world that moves in this constant ball of destiny and decision fighting for superiority? Sometimes, some things depend on our hands, our ability to decide what makes us happy and complete. Otherwise, some things are beyond our control, we are ruled out with the invisible energy that plans our fate. Falling in love is not a thing we get to decide on, it happens in a tick of a clock, a rush of time, and a flash of unexpected shifts of fortune. Everyone falls, _falls in love_ and once you fall, there will be no stairs to go back where you fell at. Destiny dictates that, but only our decisions can manipulate whether the fact of falling in love is worth the falling. 

It has been a longing week for Sergio, full of anticipation about the launching of their newest scent. Working in a worldwide-known company worships time like a God, by which every second, minute, and hours matter. Rest is such a word of alibi, especially for a man like him who wanted to make the best out of his father’s one and only legacy. His aim to obtain perfection compelled too much time, to settle everything, from the major production process, to the manufacturing orders and even up to the tiniest details of their packaging. He can’t even think clearly during that week, all he could process in his mind is the limping anxiety of their new project scheme.

“Lights… Chin up… Shoulders a little down..” the photographer shouted, instructing the poses for Sergio, he was crouching in a metal chair while holding a sample of the scent as part of his catalog shoot. The area was luminous, with white fabrics to capture light and black aesthetics produced by the black strobes of lights and the fascinating illusions made by contrast and shadows. 

Improvisation. He already presumed this marketing tactic to still attract the market about their upcoming business bomb. The company’s competitors took advantage of the delay, indiscreetly making false assumptions and scandalmongering the whole Dulce Aroma. Well, that is just one healthy evidence that he’s doing right for the company, criticisms are blessings in forms of gossips and malignity which means that you’re company is a threatening challenger. He pretended to smile in the camera, despite the surrounding pressure gripping his whole body, creating a series of fidgeting and unwanted worried visage.

“Your chin is a little tensed,” the photographer noticed the apparent taut in his muscles. But he kept masking his inhibitions, trying to stay on his laser focus.

“Maybe you should take a little break, then we’ll go back once you’ve relaxed” all the studio lights shut down, as Sergio made his way to the dressing room. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, maybe it was just almost 8 in the morning but he was already depleting himself with company responsibilities, or maybe his coping strategy of occupying himself to remove his apprehensions wasn’t effective that day. 

[...]

Everything felt off in the kitchen, Raquel could not pinpoint exactly what felt strange. Everyone is meticulously glaring at her as if she’s a bird’s prey. She reckoned that she might have dirt on her face or maybe she dressed inappropriately, but nothing was wrong. What’s more odd is almost everyone working in the food department gleaned around her counter, but most of them moved away when she stepped in. Her brows furrowed in perplexity. 

“What is wrong?” she asked Monica as she tied her aprons, circling her waist and putting on the hairnet. 

“We are friends, Raquel” Monica snickered nervously as the other cooks seemingly anticipated what Monica was about to say “All I want to say is, that relationship would work, so just say yes." she delivered hastily. ”I know it’s Sergio, so say yes. Monica's voice flexed in the lower range. 

“Wh-what?” she scowled as she tried to formulate possible reasons why Monica mumbled those words out of nowhere 

”Abstain” Silene lamely said in her counter, she didn’t really join the bet game 

”Why can't you just be supportive of Raquel and the _guy_ ” Monica rebutted Silene but the latter didn’t dare to reply 

"Eh, not interested" 

“I bet yes, but maybe you two should take your time” Agatha yelled from her counter. 

”What the hell?” Raquel grimaced 

“Don’t listen to her, she put five euros as bet, who would do that?” Martin left a loud cackle

“‘And you did?” there was a hint of surprise in Raquel’s face 

“It must be a good game” he replied winking at her as he knows exactly who is that guy but as trustworthy as he is, he can't tell it to anybody

The contortion in Raquel’s expression became more prominent, as she glared down at everyone at the counter. No one should talk about her and her personal matters, _that was the plan._ Now, everything sucked up. 

“Can we all go back to our jobs, people? I don’t have time for your bet games. Leave me alone and give me my peace” her sounds of complete anger meandered all around the kitchen, making the other chefs go back to their counters. 

“What happened?” Raquel stressed in utter discouragement. Of course, she immediately surmised it was Alicia, aside from only she knows what’s between her and Sergio, only her could pull off that kind of a stupid game. That must be her complete blunder, to open personal topics to someone. 

“I just gave a hundred euro bet. Please say yes” Monica whispered behind her, with her always present pleading eyes. 

“Just shut up.” she silenced the blonde as she tried to wash away the idea of the stupid bet game and just make her way to her work. Gathering all the needed ingredients, she maneuvered moving in the kitchen without even saying a word. She prepared zucchini ravioli by baking zucchini strips glazed with vegetable oil and seasoned with salt and pepper, and just placing it on top of a flavored marinara sauce and adding some mozzarella cheese on top. For his drink, she prepared a lemon cucumber iced tea, still with flecks of lemon skins floating around the spritzing water.

Thumping heart and quickening breath dominated her bodily functions, inch by inch getting closer to the studio, accelerates the worry of Sergio being well aware of the stupid bet games happening at work. Once she stepped inside the studio, the photoshoot crew was just resting, while the others were altering the backdrops and the black and white accents behind the white curtain background. She guessed it right, Sergio was inside the dressing room, with his hand rubbing his temples. 

"Your breakfast..." she inhaled in an ostentatious manner "You're not in your office but you can't have this late so I went here" there was a defensive clarification with her words.

All of a sudden, her sweet calming sounds, tranquilized Sergio, as if the fact that she was there, sedated him from any presence of anxiety and worry. Her words, succinct, but brief enough to impel him to get back at his track. As she closed their distance, the tension escalated even more. The vagueness of his mind evaporated in his feeling of missing her. Last week was still fresh into his memory, the hotness of the sauna, and what he called a relaxing escape. Profoundly, the traces of their lovely memories lived freely inside his mind. He felt dizzy as her smell roomed his nose, it was intoxicating, as it always has been. 

"Good morning" he smiled widely 

"Good morning" she placed the food box in front of the vanity area and put out the meal. She stood beside him as she watched him eat his breakfast. 

She can't take it anymore. "Do you know they made a betting game about us?" she opened the topic in fluid delivery, pressing her lips together. 

"It was Alicia's idea and there 's an email voting" Sergio proudly showed her his phone with the current tally votes about their relationship. "Gladly my name wasn't mentioned" he taunted. 

A gush of relief flowed in her mind, thankfully, Sergio's name wasn't there, but seeing the tally votes 84 people voted yes while 37 voted no, she was a little surprised with great numbers of people who still think about love- with some sort of optimism. She wasn't pressured but she wanted to take things the proper way. Money of 84 people relies between her decisions, and now she was caught in the middle. There is no such a thing as important as commitment. Realizing it wasn't just the commitment, she was concerned about, rather the fact of making herself Sergio's, her whole world was about to flip, twist and turn, if her decision permits. She thought. 

"Look at my vote" he hooked himself closer to her, showing his vote

"Affirmative" his voice rasped. She locked down her eyes for a while, trying to absorb the idea of seeing Sergio once again dressed in such an aphrodisiac way. There was this silly idea that maybe his stylist really did his style on purpose to impress her. He was wearing white pants with black vertical stripes, giving this alluring justice to his toned thighs partnered with a white plain polo with messed up sleeve rolls and his hair completely damp in hairspray. 

"Now this is the pressure, huh?" she delivered in a worried utterance with her face painted in inquietude. 

"I told you, Raquel. No pressure" he made his way closer to her, striving to calm her. 

"You look ravishing today" she changed the topic, trying to look away but the tension kept rising and growing. As if there were roaring tigers of desires in the depth of her heart. 

"Thank you" he made once again his shy smile, then he looked straight. Passion, just ultimate passion mirrored by his eyes dilating in adoration. He lifted her chin, while the other hand placed his phone in his pocket. Once done, he snatched her by the waist, slowly pressing his lips to hers. Wonderstruck by instant bolts of pleasing sensations, hazing his ability to think of other things, he continued kissing her, getting fiercer each time, while her hands traveled on his chest, her hands seemed to travel passed by the thin fabric of his shirt. She left out a sigh of contentment, as they kept their movements slow and burning. Lips starting to get wet, the sounds of flicking tongues and invading mouths, those were the only acceptable sounds in that particular time, reverberating on repeat. Not until a loud knock made them jump in shock. They threw silly smiles as they regained their composure. 

"Good morning Mr. Marquina" a beautiful brown-hair girl around her 20's, cheerfully greeted and they shook hands together. 

"You must be Ms. Veronica Leon, right?" Sergio greeted her 

"Yes, your make-up artist at service" Veronica uttered in excitement, but she noticed Raquel standing beside Sergio, with her bland expression. 

"And you are?" 

"Raquel... Raquel Murillo, Mr. Marquina's" she paused for a while trying to search for the most appropriate way of introducing herself. Sergio looked at her, with his brows rising in anticipation "Dietitian, I'm the CEO's dietician" she lamely replied, by which Sergio responded with a quirky smile towards her. 

"Nice to meet you, Raquel" 

Raquel sat on one of the empty chairs she didn't even know the reason why. At that time she must go back to the kitchen to help the cooks prepare for conference meals, but she didn't feel good about the new toy in the company. In her mind, she's doing her job, there's no enough reason to hate. The brown-hair started applying light touches of makeup, mattifying Sergio's face, his hair brushed up which made him sexier and attractive. Seeing the situation with a silver lining, she should have just been happy for Sergio's achievements, this is one of his greatest days and she must not ruin it. Once the girl was done with his make-up, Raquel prompted on unfastening herself from the chair, but she sat again throwing malicious stares with Sergio. What worsened her suspicions is when Veronica asked Sergio to remove some of his buttons, exposing his bare chest with the presence of black bristles of hair that she could only see in their private moments. She pouted in the agonizing scene. 

"Why should he remove the buttons?" she asked trying to conceal the jealousy in her face 

"Our theme must be daring, sensual, and really hooking!" Veronica exclaimed unaware of the tension she is making "You know, girls really like abs, chest hairs, and stuff" 

"Ah, I get it, but should it be necessary that low?" she interrogated, seeing Sergio smile and rolling his eyes. "The studio is really cold, exposing his chest for a prolonged time might get him sick." she nodded involuntarily, proud of herself for making at least the most decent excuse.

"Yeah." the girl innocently replied, getting a bottle with a shimmering liquid inside. She poured a generous amount to her hands, lathering it by rubbing her palms, then she massaged the inside of his chest. 

"What was that?" she stood up from her chair, still trying to hide the sneering feeling of scorn. 

"Just some body oil, once the light hits this part, it will illuminate. We can't actually shoot with his body totally wet. He might get sick. Just like what you said" 

_No pressure._ those phrases voicing inside her head. Supposedly, there should be no burden at all, but Raquel imagined what if Veronica knows that they are a thing, she might consider that before doing her actions, but she wasn't that courageous enough, courageous yet, to say it out loud. 

"Alright, I'll go back in a few minutes, just wait for the oil to set in your body and we'll start shooting okay?" Thankfully, the girl left them alone. 

[...] 

"That was a good acting, Ms. Murillo" Sergio left a loud laugh, but Raquel could only respond making faces at him 

"Ethically speaking, it's not right to rub someone's chest without asking for their permission." 

"I have signed a paper, don't worry. Professionalism is also part of ethics" he blinked at her, making his way to her seat to kiss her once again. They have continued what was interrupted minutes ago. This time, it became frantic, Sergio's exposed chest with body oils, glazing his muscles making the whole atmosphere fiery. For some unknown reasons, Raquel felt safe, once again in his lips but can't get enough of him, she traveled her lips from his chin down to the hollows of his throat, the sharpness of her tongue traversed along his jaw, which he growled in response. She kissed his collars down to his right shoulder, deliberately gliding off his shirt, he could only hum in the glee, shutting his eyes in the delight of her warm lips touching his muscles. She kissed it, over and over again. Then, he felt her kiss turn into a suck, his shoulder was bare, without any hint of the oil, she lowered herself more to kiss him there aggressively. Then she closed her determined mouth to an area of his shoulder, sucking it, painfully good, causing him to twitch for a bit. She continued sucking, while he tugged her hair to stop, but there was no stopping. Not until she decides to do so, for a little while, she left his shoulder, leaving a bruise-like patch with purplish-red color. 

"What did you do?" Sergio went back to his senses 

"Don't overreact, that's just a hickey" she grinned, and lifted herself from the chair ”That would heal maybe in several days”

"I still have my photoshoot" he assumed she really did it on purpose

"That's the whole point." she turned her head from the door and winked at him. 

"Before you leave.." he respired "84 voted out yes, which makes roughly 66% of the whole percentage, that surpassed half of it," he informed her 

"What now? I don't need maths" she raised a brow, biting her lip in elation

"Nothing. Data helps in decision making" he crossed his arms and smiled at her. 

"That's not a hickey, that is _territory marking_. Everyone should know. Good day" she bowed and voiced a soft chuckle, leaving Sergio in the dressing room. 

[...] 

The shoot went completely okay, somehow, the tense in Sergio's body faded away because of his personal calmer, he was more confident, knowing what he should do. Sergio couldn't divert his concern from the bruise she got from her, he tried his best not to reveal such an evidence while the camera lights strobed him in each angle, he carefully stiffened his body to hide the blood patch. Every little detail might cause another reason for a downfall. On the side, that felt so good, _painfully and chillingly good_ it was his first time receiving, _hickey_ as they call it, but their love speaks another vocabulary. It didn't feel like a game, it felt real, his tiny blood vessels burst underneath his skin searing in pain, but she even thanked Raquel for doing it, like a wolf imprinting to it soulmate. It was such a painful pleasure, the patch beating in the bearable trauma, stabbing him in ultimate arousal. 

[...] 

The hell week of waiting has finally come to its end. Raquel entered the glass door, welcomed by a massive cardboard with writings of Palawan Scent Launching, seeing the whole company embellished in yellow vibrant colors of flowers, hanging ribbons and floating helium balloons, there were brown accents on confetti beautifully scattered on the floor. Inside are all large billboards of the other frames of her, Sergio, and Paula. She couldn't help but to inundate herself with this cloud-like thought of them looking like a complete image of a happy family, the memories they have shared on their visit to the orphanage in Valencia, flashed back like a movie in her mind, thinking what has changed after? how is Paula? Is she doing good?

The yellow motif really suits the company, there were ribbons tied in stairs, balloons stuck on door handles and some flying around the hallways and information counters, the yellow flowers placed in brown vases in every office. It was vibrant with the yellowish splendor reflectively painting the whole building, stairs by stairs, and floors by floors. 

She was about to take another step, but

A large circle of journalists rushed in her direction, outside her anticipation, pointing microphones and recorders around her, asking why she was in the advertisement campaign. Is she Sergio's partner and random questions she couldn't comprehend more as the reporters talked spontaneously. If only she dared to answer all those questions, but she is also dying to know the answers to those issues. 

"I'm so sorry" she apologized, shielding her face with her hands, the lights making her eyes squint.

Then, she felt a swift hush of air as someone from behind placed a suit in her to hide her from the beaming lights of the camera flashing from all directions. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I don't want you to harass any of my employees and force them to talk for your satisfaction. Raquel Murillo is my dietician, it happened that we were out of people to word in ads, so we're glad that she accepted our campaign offer. That's it" he called off the guard, to wave out all the reporters outside. 

"Thank you" Raquel whispered, trying to maintain their distance. Sergio just nodded to her, making his way to the elevator while Raquel worked his way to the information table. There were multiple stacks of magazine copies of Sergio's previous shoots, the cover was tinted in black and white, Sergio sitting on the sofa with his chest completely exposed, his glasses wear off and his expression was dark. It was a monochromatic black and white catalog shoot, giving another side of him. It looked like Sergio disguised in a different body. Nonetheless, it was just a single colorless image of perfection, what could be more sexually attractive than that, Raquel didn't notice she was staring at it for a long time already, but Alison shrugged off her attention. 

"I'll just deliver the exclusive copy for Sergio" Raquel offered, which made Alison smile 

"I think you two, will make a cute couple" Alison uttered, amusing Raquel, making her mouth ajar 

"You joined the betting game?" she was shocked that even Alison was involved in that stupid game. Alison only returned the question with her raising both of her shoulders and left a shy laugh 

"Don't disappoint me, Ms. Murillo" the teenage girl yelled at Raquel from her way to the kitchen 

[...]

"Good morning, Raquel" Monica greeted, looking like she's waiting for her answer about the bet game 

"Stop it. Not yet time to celebrate" she frowned and she got more perplexed seeing all the chefs wearing yellow headbands with DA initials. 

"This is yours" Martin put on her headband , brushing away the excess strands of hair across her face. 

"By the way, Daniel voted yes. He wanted to talk to you, and I don't really know what happened but I hope you'll find a way to fix this" Monica pressed her cheeks. 

"I'll handle it myself, thank you" Raquel replied. It has been three weeks but there were still no interactions happening between her and Daniel. If she has to be brutally honest, she's still infuriated with what happened, but alongside with anger, the remorse of ending their friendship just because of one fault of omission, still creeps inside her heart. 

She moved her way with her daily routine of serving Sergio, his breakfast. Preparing pineapple chicken fried rice. She seared the chicken breast cubes with soy sauce, brown sugar, and some pineapple juice until the sauce thickened, she added some spring onions then pouting on cooked rice inside the mixture. Topping off the carb-protein meal with chunks of sweet pineapples for fiber. 

"Good morning, to my successful Chief Executive Office" she entered his office with such joy in her smiles and she raised her hand holding the magazine. 

"Stop that" he smiled, and reached for her, completely detaching himself from his chair just to hug her, it was securing, and tight. She was surprised by his actions, she can't hug him back because her hands were still clutched at the food box. 

"I'm sorry. I was just really happy" Sergio's eyes gleamed, his lids watering in a flossy way, while his teeth showing through his lips as he can't help himself but to smile. "Thank you" he hugged her once again, and as he removed his body, he kissed her lips in a quick gesture, then her nose, the sides of her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, swamping her with delightful smacks. 

"Congratulations, I am really happy." she returned the same intensity of enthusiasm as she kissed him back, planting a quick kiss to his lips. 

"I'm sorry for what happened a while ago" his voice cracked in guilt 

"No, that's fine. I understand" 

They continue their talk while Sergio is taking his breakfast. The food was naturally delicious but it became more appetizingly good, as he considered himself living in his dreams. Finally, in destiny's perfect time, their hard work paid off. 

"Can we open the magazine now?" she excitedly offered, as she tried to remove the plastic coverings of the magazine. 

"Nope" he brushed her hands away from the glossy paper "It's not a dietitian privilege to see confidential images of her boss" he mocked her 

"But it is my right as your girlfriend" she pulled back the magazine 

Dazed and profusely in deep shock. It took time to sort things out if he heard it right. He almost choked from eating his food upon hearing one single word escaped from Raquel's lips, _girlfriend_

"What did you say?" he stammered, he can't help but to involuntarily pause and buckle with the swirling thoughts 

"I said yes'' she shockingly confirmed. It was the only confirmation she needed. She couldn't take it anymore, there was this conscience-like voice inside her heart telling her mind, why prolong the agony of making them official if her decision would always lead back to the same ending? The envy she felt with other people touching him, the scandal of people feasting out Sergio's love status and personal life, and the stupid bet game - those were just things that were supposed to be insignificant but for some means, those were a reminder of how love is innately tainted, that whatever precautions you made, love is destructive in nature. 

For this instance, it wasn't just butterflies in her stomach but she felt the whole zoo roaring, shouting, and bellowing inside her stomach. Sergio, still in surprise, got up in his chair just to hug once more, he can't believe it. 

"You're really my girlfriend?" he parroted "Like, for real?" "This is real?" he kept uttering words of confusion, but it was so clear what Raquel has said. 

"'Ask me again and I'll say no" she rolled her eyes 

"It wasn't the pressure, right?" he confirmed 

"No, not at all. Honestly, that 66% deserve to win the bet" she laughed, but their expression changed with Sergio's eyes focusing only on her eyes and her lips. There it was, a powerful, bodily-consuming kiss without pretense. They were so sure, and that was what they needed. They kept their bodies and mouth in sync, devoting their whole lips to the kisses, exploring each corner as if it was just a new hobby. Sergio pulled her body, slamming his hips to his, as their kiss deepened, she moaned against his lips. He begun brushing away the hair from her neck. By that, he sucked the side of her neck, she was hypnotized both by the pain of feeling her veins suffocated but the easing arousal of his warm mouth, love biting her fogged her faculty of mind. All she can do is to moan while she pulls his head out of her neck as it gets more painful. 

"What was that for?" she asked, panting from the tension 

"Territory marking" he grinned widely , as she placed a soft kiss against the bruised area around her neck 

"You really did it to my neck. Not to mention, you're such a good sucker" she rolled her eyes, hiding the bruise with her hair

"Fair and square" he giggled, rubbing her shoulders, then he held both with firm hands

"The celebration will be at 12, at the conference area, and I want you to be there" he kissed her forehead and clasp onto the magazine copy. 

"And this is yours now, all exclusive, so you can fantasize your handsome boyfriend" Sergio teased

"You're not handsome, you're just naturally attractive" Raquel's words didn't make sense anymore, her ability to think and state words with coherence was far gone. "No, you're handsome, you really are" she confessed giggling. 

"Of course I will be there, with a ¬hickey" she laughed "Don't mess up with your CEO speech" 

"I'm not prepared, to be honest, but that doesn't matter. Thank you, Raquel, for helping me and this company, you should be proud of yourself" 

"You should be proud of yourself" there was a conviction with her words 

[...]

The conference room was similarly decorated with yellow designs, there were foods like churros, baked muffins, and pizza tarts served around a long table paired with bottles of champagnes submerged in freezing metal alcohol pails. The indistinct chattering circled around the area Raquel saw Alicia from a bunch of crowds, together with Berlin. 

"'Hey," she smiled "What's with the bet game?" her brows meet 

"Nothing. Just a little company private joke" Alicia laughed 

"Don't worry Ms. Murillo, Sergio hasn't been mentioned" Berlin clicked his teeth, pretending to be disappointed 

"What did you vote for?" she teased 

"We're a bunch of optimists here, count us in the affirmative side" Berlin chuckled, patting Raquel's shoulders. 

The launching of Palawan was just a simple celebration, but for what Raquel could imagine, this must be one of Sergio's biggest milestones. She was beyond proud of him, all his hard works were all returned back in such a blast of a victorious project. It was just an exclusive project launching with the company's official photographers for the sake of documentation. The simplicity of it makes it more special, the upbeat music played making the employees dance as they cheered for the company's victory. Afterward, the music turned off and Sergio stood up in front of a large microphone. 

"It has been a great month of working with such amazing and hardworking people. The crisis we have faced last month is what gave us the lesson of improvising, we went to an orphanage to save our Palawan shoot and I want to thank important people who have been a part of that, my cooks, my brother, Alicia who is now officially part of our Directors of Strategic Business Planning, and also to my dietitian, Raquel who made of our campaign advertisement possible." he paused for a second, fixing his gaze to the love of his life, which is smiling towards him, with her eyes almost crying. 

"May I formally and proudly present the newest beach baby of our entire collection, Palawan, mixture of floral and citrus scent, extracted from organic Philippine orchids.” His voice seem to break in tears of joy, reflected by his eyes is the ultimate happiness flowing in in his heart. 

” A toast for a successful company, a toast for Dulce Aroma's victory" he raised his glass. 

They all mirrored his actions lifting their glasses poured with champagne, applauding in unison. What makes the day, even more, better is to know that the orphanage in Valencia had published its latest charity event, which contributed to the growing image and reputation of the company and not just for the sake of publication. Some companies had sent tons of congratulatory gifts for the company. But... nothing else mattered that night more than the fact that Raquel and Sergio are officially a couple. 

Sergio gathered the cooks together with Berlin and Alicia "I couldn't thank you guys enough for pulling this through, so might as well I will let you know about this thing.." before he could even continue his statements, Raquel waved him out, stopping him. 

"What's the problem with you?" 

Raquel could only gaze at him mouthing words that she isn't yet to confess about their relationship, but Sergio lightly pushed her away "I want to say is that, Berlin and I had come into this plan of having our team-building exercise in a business trip. Exclusive for us" 

All of them cheered while Raquel felt humiliated. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Marquina" Martin shook hands with him 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Agatha yelled in satisfaction 

"That would be in three days or so. You all deserve that rest but we still wanted to be business-friendly" Berlin stated 

“Sergio doesn’t like forests, the bugs, and the itching grass” Agatha protested 

“‘People change, green forests are good place to relax, green is good” he waved his hands 

"That would be a perfect celebration, we'll go ghost hunting, stargazing, camping" Monica squealed in excitement. 

[...)

"Nice tease Mr. Marquina" Raquel gently pushed her elbows against Sergio's stomach 

"I'll give you the honor of saying that yourself" he crossed his arms sighing in gratification

“Just give me a little time, I’ll say it, I promise” 

"'When?" 

"In the business trip, probably"

“All yours” he lightly plastered a smile on his lips 

[...] 

The launch was triumphant as expected. Everyone in the room started leaving. Sergio invited Raquel to go to his place which Raquel didn't protest. They have reached his apartment and the feeling of being alone together felt unusual, it felt like the first time. It felt like they were so new at this, Raquel flushed in the new feeling, it felt raw like a high-school love, but Sergio took his time, he didn't want to rush, he's afraid that what he took fast will be gone fast too. They ate their light dinner and he offered a bottle of wine. They cheered in delight, celebrating not only the success of the company but their relationship. 

“For the company” Sergio raised his glass, as he stood behind her, he curled his free hand around her hips and they swayed slowly, there was no presence of music, but their hearts beating in sync is what made them move.

“For us” Raquel lifted hers, glasses clanged in the toast, she swayed as she slurped the drink, closing her eyes in just the right level of intimacy

“Raquel, I love you. I will never will never be tired saying that all over again, now that you are mine” he knows exactly that he is sure about this, no second thoughts at all. ”Thank you for loving me, for letting me love you, I couldn’t ask for a greater gift” he was overwhelmed with the insurmountable feeling of joy

“Sergio, I love you too, this time Raquel felt the confidence she yearned to feel, no what-ifs no backing out. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, just enough to taste the bittersweet flavor of the wine. 

Gulp after gulp, pour after pour, everything in Sergio's world started to shake crazily, his mind completely clouded with too much alcohol, warping the image of his visions. Raquel felt this unusual feeling of throwing up. She got up from his sofa bed and rushed through the sink, vomiting almost everything she ate that day, not to mention the fatigue that suddenly rushed in her system. It surprised her that her strong alcohol tolerance vanished away, making her such a newbie in taking light alcohols. Once she returned, she wiped away the splashes of water in her mouth, she almost stumbled while walking but Sergio grabbed her from the waist. Raquel was drunk. Completely intoxicated, then she sat astride Sergio on his sofa, kissing him fiercely and with passion. Sergio knew exactly where it was going, but Raquel looked tired, her body a little tensed, maybe because of the workloads of Dulce Aroma in the past few weeks. 

"Raquel..." he pleaded 

"Why" she gasped, continuously kissing him, with her expressions fluttered, turning her cheeks crimson red and her eyes shut 

"Can we just rest for now?" he gently offered, stopping Raquel for what she's doing. Without a hint of doubt, Sergio badly wanted it, but just like what he always says, he didn't want Raquel to extend herself too much for that. 

"Why? You don't want to do this tonight?" she seduced him buy pinning herself more to his body, creating a tide of tension for him 

"No, it's just that you're tired. You're drunk" his tone became completely concerned 

"I haven't given something else for you today" 

"You have done so much for me, if you just have the idea. Now, rest my love" he carried her from the sofa bed to his bedroom. She can't even open her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her breaths fastening in pace. He removed his long sleeves while she removed her pants, leaving off just with her underwear. She sighed in the feeling of belongingness and the warmth of his arms circled around her from behind, spooning her in the most comforting way. He brushed the hairs to her hair and kissed her. 

"I love you" he whispered, but there was no audible reply. He moved his head to check, Raquel was already sleeping in his arms as it was the nicest form of a pillow, she must be really exhausted- he thought. Well, that night isn't really about _sex_ , the moment she acknowledged she was feeling the same thing with him, was just enough. To love and to be loved, how could he ask for more? He soon found himself, lulled to sleep, safe and sound, embarking themselves to a new phase of their relationship. 

Now the decision had been made, the next mission is to find out if you did pick the right decision. Then the consistency of knowing that will be questioned too. Falling in love as said, is a battlefield of destiny and decision, but the moment you realized you were falling thousands of feet from the ground, that's when you know that you have already decided to take the life-quaking risks. Unlike any other falling, love has no parachute, when you deeply touched the ground, it's either you break or you still survive. Nonetheless, the result is worth knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reaching this part of the story. I'm so sorry for letting you all wait. Please do comments your insighst and suggestions below. I love you all so much


	29. Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sunnies!!! Good day, I hope you are all doing well, please watch over yourselves everytime and make sure you're all healthy and happy. This chapter, I must say is my actual favorite of all (so far). My love for woods and forests is just so intimate. However, a little warning there will mentioned exotic foods that you might find really disgusting because I did. Also, my love for my science workbooks can be traced here, please appreicate. 
> 
> Gladly, I am on my academic break this week, and I finished all of my school works really early so aside from watching Grey's Anatomy, I might update really soon again. I love you all. 
> 
> Please if you're not yet, you can find my twitter @sungoddess181 and @crystalolita_ 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Danica, my best friend. Thank you for inspiring me to write, for not letting this passion wear off. I love youuu. Also to Nicole, I have a lot of nicoles in this fandom but the nicole that always reminds me not to stress myself over my academics. I love youuuu 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading people, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. By the way someone told me that if I'm including flashbacks in the story, might as well include the chapter of it so I did it here. I hope it's better. Stay safe everyone. Mahal na mahal ko kayooo. I love you all so much. x

Even the velvet stars glinting across the pitch-black skies choose destruction over life. Every single day, thousands of stars combust in such a magnetic and forceful blowout of hydrogen and helium. They disappear in dust down to mists, until they're gone and forgotten. Some destruction are quiet ruptures, our naked eyes could never see what's beyond the milky way galaxy. We are all bunch of flightless stars, once we get attached to another star, especially those carries a massive bag of gases inside, a huge explosion must happen, but not all blasts are the fruit of demolition, some creates a new door for a new beginning. 

Three days rushed swiftly, but the erring sound of the company's success wailed all around Madrid, all around Spain, All around Central Europe, and all around the world. The Palawan scent opened doors for partnership which Sergio presumed already. Many companies had started asking for collaboration. The overflowing mass publication of the company's milestone continued to scatter. The company dashing like a ball of glowing crystals obtaining it's shine from the brightest star- the sun. But Sergio's mind was only focused on one thing. _**Today is their business camp trip.**_

What star could be comparable to a man like Sergio, he definitely has the looks, the money, the career, the popularity- but those weren't the things she fell in love with, rather, it was his hidden vulnerability, his mystery, the rush, and the chase- Raquel's mind popped balloons of questions while staring to her boyfriend unconsciously tapping herself if everything was real. Her eyes being so detachable while she scanned his features, his strong arms carrying their luggage for their team-building trip hoping that his shoulder is healing from the hickey she made, his toned chests prominent to the thin fabrics of his plain white shirt, his height which almost impossible for her to look at him without stretching her neck upward, she can't help herself but to look from his rubber shoes, to his khaki brown cargo shorts, his hair untamed and soft dancing through the rustle of the wind as they waited outside the office, his eyes framed by his black eyeglasses- dark brown iris, almost like a chocolate, sweet and obvious, he was just looking at the door waiting for Berlin, his lips hidden in a bush of beard, pinkish and kissable, she can't even count how many times that lips crashed through hers. 

"What's wrong?" Sergio's eyes pointed directly to Raquel, her early morning daydreams just ended. 

"Nothing" she pressed her lips together, as she looked in the same direction as he was. Berlin was walking together with Alicia, both wearing a brown denim pair of camping jumpers for Alicia and hiking shorts for Berlin. 

"What are you doing?" Raquel chuckled together with Sergio, perplexed about the their outfits. 

"We are camping!" Alicia exclaimed "So I decided for us to have a cute pair of camping clothes. Isn't it cute?" 

Sergio looked regretfully to his brother and left a cackle "I've never thought clothes like these, would really look good with you" he mocked. 

"Mr. Sergio Marquina, I was out of any choice. Now, shut up" Berlin rolled his eyes as he entered their white camper van with old silver linings, he seated on the driver's seat while the other three settled themselves inside the huge compartment inside. The other cooks, were patiently waiting for them to arrive and they all sighed in satisfaction as the engine started screeching. Monica was busy playing mobile games on the van's large sofa. Agatha and Silence braiding their hairs on the top bunk bed in the other room of the car. Daniel and Martin were busy analyzing their maps and roads to take. While Alicia placed herself beside the passenger seat to have some coffee. On the small wooden table beside the low part of the double-deck bed, Sergio was playing chess while Raquel was lying on the bed. 

"You're playing chess?" Raquel lifted herself on one of the pillows for leverage, as she meticulously observed Sergio playing chess in a moving car. 

"Camper vans are made for constant stability. Its exterior foundation is built adamantly to sustain what's inside, the kitchen utensils, the cabinets, and even the tables" Sergio pushed back his glasses, still focused on moving chess pieces across the board. 

"Now, it's physics time." Raquel sighed and chuckled, she covered herself with a furry blanket and inaugurated a gesture to sleep. 

"You're sleeping again?" Sergio got distracted, he noticed that in the past three days, Raquel was a little shaken and sleepy. He mainly got concerned about her sleeping patterns "Are you getting enough sleep?" he raised himself from the table and sat beside Raquel. 

"I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy. Besides, this trip would be so long, what am I supposed to do?" Raquel's eyes are half-open, Sergio made sure that everybody was busy with their activities and when he got the chance, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Just..." he inhaled "Just don't forget your promise" he smiled lightly, stroking her hair with his mild fingers

Then she recapitulated what she promised to him, to finally reveal their relationship. That was the only idea present in her mind, during those three days. She even found herself already detonating in anxiety just by thinking of it. Nevertheless, at least she was given a little time to think about it, and she was sure, absolutely sure. Her eyes shut and she was lulled to sleep. 

[...]

Raquel was awakened by the arising frigid temperature inside the camper van, mirrored in the small frame of the car’s window are the lofty pine trees, with its leaves smashing around the exteriors of the van. Her eyes peeked through the dark night scenery of the forest, it was enigmatically beautiful, the pale crescent moon, glowing like a silver claw in the cloudless skies. It was the only source of light aside from the stars twinkling in the serene view, some of the lakes remained untroubled in the silences, just the little waves of water illuminating the brilliance of the moon. The van stopped in an open space, surrounded by some maple trees and oaks as she could recognize, it was cold and breeze outside. They finally settle their feet on a carpet of green, moist grass. 

“This is beautiful” Agatha’s eyes beamed in ponder, she turned herself to have a full view of the whole place and she was right, it was so beautiful. 

“Finally, some fresh air” Martin cheered in delight. Finally, they were given a chance to breathe real air, and not to respire the smell of pressure and constraint of the company. 

“Welcome to the jungle, people!” Berlin joked. “Unfortunately, we only have one, two, three, four, five tents inside the van, we could all go in pairs to spend just a night in a tent and another one could go solo” 

“I’ll definitely go solo, I don’t need loud snores in my sleep” Agatha gathered the stakes, tent poles, and the polyesters. 

“Alright, now everyone, find your pair. I’ll go with Alicia” he smiled, clutching his hands with Alicia’s 

“Why can’t we just sleep inside the van, or just us, the girls..?” Silene complained 

“What the other one has, everyone should have. Lesson number 1: in a work field, someone is just superior for the amount of knowledge and respect, but we are all working the same, for the company’ goals” Berlin winked at Silene which the latter left speechless 

“Camping is nice people, the air, the snakes, the bugs, the itching of the grass. That’s fun right?” Alicia ridiculed. 

“What should we expect?” Silene teased, “I’ll go with Monica, I don’t need perverts, she laughed while walking passed, Daniel and Martin” 

“Here we go!” Berlin whooped “Feel free to have your own space” 

Raquel and Sergio stood firmly outside the van’s door. _Same but different-_ inside Raquel’s mind is wanting to be Sergio’s pair, however, she wasn’t ready yet to come out about their relationship. Some of them might find them suspicious, so maybe she will just wait for Martin and Daniel to decide, so they would be paired because of compulsion. In Sergio’s point of view, maybe it would be awkward for her to be paired with him, without a reason of having _“no choice”_ or the _“urgent need”_ for Raquel to be there. 

They slurped the air of clarity and both think of the phrase, _“Fuck it, just do it”_

Their hands, extremely cold, intertwined as they both looked at each other. “I’ll go with Raquel”, he detached his hands to gather the tent materials while Raquel, got their important stuff from their baggage. “Yeah, I’ll go with him” she cheerfully smiled, as they disappeared on some of the large bodies of trunks. 

Berlin was somehow surprised yet filled in hope of seeing Raquel and Sergio, trying to overcome their personal struggles and the consequences of their relationship. Taking back to the streak of past, they were so stubborn, well, to say the least, but at least they’re less stubborn now, finally doing what their heart desires and ignore what their mind commands. 

“I guess we have no choice” Martin and Daniel laughed 

“You go off, pervs!” Berlin yelled at the boys finding their camping site 

[...] 

There was a loud wailing outside that awaken Sergio, his arms were gently wrapped across Raquel’s waist as they fell asleep last night in a spooning position. Almost inaudible snoring gradually escape from her lips, she looked really tired, maybe from travel fatigue- Sergio thought, but all she did in their trip was laying and snoring. 

“Raquel” he tapped his hands to the side of her shoulder, she was finally awakened, by still yawning in the unknown languor, he placed a mild kiss on the side of her cheeks which she returned with a light smile plastered on her lips. 

“We need to wake up, or else we’ll have a punishment if we’re late” he warned 

They dressed themselves gear up with protective shoes and denim clothes, Raquel put off her pants and replaced it with a pair of brown hiking shorts, almost like a length of a cycling. The soft skin of her legs exposed through. It was sexy, sexy enough for him to feel something inside of him, to touch her even though he was so close with her over the night. 

“What are you looking at? You’ve told me we have to hurry" Raquel unzipped the tent and went outside, they were steps away from the open area of the forest. The twigs and vines scattered around the grass field, and her naturally-clumsy legs trying to hopped over even twined stems and roots. They reached the large sparse in the field, the echoing of birds twittering and nascent rays of the sun, completely lighting up the forest, the rich green pigments of the leaves colorized by the sun’s saturation and morning warmth. It was majestic, truly an escape from the usual images of city lights and facades of buildings in Madrid. Her straying eyes couldn’t help but to wander. Truly, the world hides countless beautiful sites, Raquel inhaled the woody fresh air and stretched her arms. 

“Good morning, Raquel and Mr. Marquina” Monica smiled while flexing her arms in the air. 

“Good morning” Sergio’s answer was lame 

“How was the sleep?” Monica asked in an ambiguous tone, Raquel looked narrowly through her signaling her to stop. Gladly, their conversation was halted when Berlin stepped in the middle. 

“Good morning, everyone. I hope all of you got enough sleep last night because you’ll be needing your maximum energy today” Berlin uttered the words with utmost enthusiasm. 

“Follow me” he ordered as he started walking through the cleared path of the forest. It was a short walk, passing through the fallen pieces of leaves, crunching when stepped on, it was short enough to have a little stretch. They reached into a part of the field, with a little lake on it, almost dirty brown in color- which a lake shouldn’t be its name, rather, a large mud pit. 

“I’m going to love this” Martin yelled as he is truly a fond of extreme adventures 

“’ That’s dirty” Sergio complained almost in a silent voice. Aside from growing up in the city, Sergio has no intimate kinship with of all that- the forest, the woods, the muds, the grass, the dirt, and the bugs. He assumed he’ll find the business trip as his complete annoyance, but if not for Raquel he wouldn’t dare join. 

“Muds are good, I found this research that being exposed to mud like what they do in spas, attracts good soil bacteria, which I know but badly can’t pronounce” she laughed “But they help you to release serotonin- a happy hormone which strengthens your immune system”. Sergio's mouth went ajar, hearing unusual words from Raquel 

“Mycobacterium Vaccae” he muttered which surprised her 

“You knew that?” she sighed, “I thought I just taught you something new. But nevermind, you know everything” 

“Not everything, it was just a coincidence" he humbled 

"And...You’re my serotonin, not a bacteria” he smiled widely through her, almost delightful and he stepped past her as she flushed in his words. He was determined, to make the trip easier for him, not because he intended to enjoy it but he wanted to make that memorable for Raquel 

“Should I be grateful that you almost lined me up with bacteria?” her cheeks blushing but the silly of thought made her cackle a little. 

[...]

They gathered around a wide wooden platform placed above the shallow part of the lake. On the other end, Alicia is standing beside a two separate plastic bags with inflated lifesavers on it. 

“Okay for our game number one. Our team is clear, boys versus girls” he shouted “All you need to do is to form a line and the person upfront will get a lifesaver on the other side, and return it back to the starting point and wear it, the next player will do the same. Once, you are all done getting your lifesavers, you have to swim altogether to Alicia and wave your flag. The first team to finish the game, wins” 

“This game, easy like a piece of cake.” Daniel stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles 

“Psh. Misogynist.” Monica sarcastically challenged him. 

“Let’s the matriarchy begin” Agatha proudly uttered while adjusting her bracelets and bracing herself. Monica was placed in front of the line, followed accordingly by Silene, Agatha and last is Raquel. The other line has Daniel on the first followed by Berlin, Martin and last is Sergio. 

“Ready. Set.” Alicia shouted from a distance and once the whistle wailed in the air, Monica jumped from the platform and swam rapidly against the water. Having an experience in swimming, it was just so easy for Monica to move his legs despite the rising depth of the water. While Daniel struggled a bit, in some of the floating wood debris. Monica successfully got the lifesaver and wore it. Silene made a loud splash jumping in the lake but Berlin was the first one to return in the wood board. In the battle between Agatha and Martin, they almost looked like synchronized flippers in a World Olympics, both determined to finish the race, almost mirroring the same direction of hands and movements of their legs. They reached back to the starting point in an adjacent difference. 

The final say depends on Raquel and Sergio, they stood resolutely above the creaky wooden floorboard, even though she has a staunch stance, her fear of water can be extremely traced in her face. A quick flashback on how Sergio removed her fear of water _(Chapter 19;)_ , but it keeps haunting her, maybe because of the presence of adrenaline and the pressure of doing her best or they might lose. She held into the daisy necklace as what he had taught her, she clasped her fingers through her, as she shut her eyes, only the crickets chirping resounded in her ear.

“You can do it, Raquel” Monica cheered while they’re waiting for her to jump in the water. 

“Just don’t think about it, it’s not too deep, and rush continue to waggle your arms and move forward” Agatha yelled at her from the waiting point. 

_**”We all are, (scared) Raquel. Remember how I faced my fears in height just by holding your hand? I am returning the favor to you now”**_

She even reminisced what he said to her that night even in the tiniest detail. Then she felt arms circling her waist, he felt Sergio’s air trying to calm her 

“You can do it, remember what I said.” she felt his beard brushed through her ear, which made her weak. She can’t render whether his action was to motivate her or to defeat her. 

“That’s cheating! He’s bribing her!” Silene left a loud complaint 

“Your girl is taking advantage of Sergio” Daniel muttered “Sergio! Just jump, we’re winning” he wailed 

Sergio jumped into the water leaving Raquel still standing, but somehow, it motivated her to also jump. A loud splattered of water echoed when Raquel decided to hop, it took a little tiptoeing to finally get at ease in the water, she tried to move as fast as she could, but once she got her lifesaver, Sergio already made his way back, making their team win. 

[...] 

“That was such a rush, it was fun.” Berlin can’t hide the excitement on her face 

“I’m sorry” there was a pang of guilt in Raquel’s voice as they went back to the large treeless area of the forest. 

“You should be. We almost got it” Silene rolled her eyes 

“Silene…” Monica halted 

“That’s fine, Raquel. That was a good try of overcoming your fears. We’ll catch up in the next game” Agatha calmed her 

Raquel looked up to Sergio, entirely soaked with the water and his hair damp. His clothes already filthy with mud stains and leaf fragments. 

“Are you mad?” he asked 

“No I’m not” but her face scrunched and her arms crossed 

“That’s not Raquel, talking, it’s her competitive alter” Alicia derided. 

[...] 

“The last game was really intense, and our team got our first point” Berlin proudly utter 

“Save it while it last” Silene mumbled 

“That game is about cooperation and involvement, our company usually faced deep waters of pressure and competition, and it’s our job to get involved with that. A CEO’s problem is your problem, because it concerns the company. If any of us faced a great depth of circumstance, we all help each other to get our life-savers, because a problem of one, involves all of us” Berlin explained in such a motivational tone 

“Now for the next game!” Alicia uttered in complete enchantment “Still with the same teams, we will enjoy this _delicious game_ ” Alicia placed covered leaves placed in wooden plates in front of a large wooden table from the camper van. 

“What the fuck is this game?” Agatha cursed 

“An effective employee knows the concept of resourcefulness, whatever is serve should be maximized and equipped to it's ultimate point.” Alicia encouraged 

She began unwrapping the leaves, exhibiting exotic foods, that some are disgustingly unrecognizable. There are silkworms still alive, wriggling, some grilled pigs nose, wood beetles, some massive hairy spiders stagnant and toasted. The others are like moving creatures that they don’t even know what to call it. They were all shocked in horror. 

“I’m filing a resignation!” Martin unbelievably uttered in disgust 

“We’re not in a perfume company to eat spiders, that’s gross” Monica almost threw up 

“The first team to finish their platter wins the competition. All you have to do it have full rounds and whatever food is assigned to you, you have to eat it, no passing, no lifelines” Alicia ordered and started counting “One, two three, go” 

No one was still moving, their eyes can’t still hypothesize, what could have happened if they eat those things, but Raquel initiated getting a silkworm and ate it. It was her act of catching after being the reason for their team’s failure. The cocoon was thin enough for her to feel the larvae bursting inside her mouth, it felt weird but it didn’t turn out as worst as she expected it. It tasted like a scrambled egg, a little marshy and liquid but it didn’t taste bad at all. All of them, especially Sergio was shocked by her gesture. 

“Next one!” Alicia shouted, and the girls started pushing Monica through the table. When the boys found that the other team is moving, Martin went to get a pair of wood beetles and crush it but it was like nutty in flavor, like an almond. 

“One down from the boys!” Alicia updated, the girls have left no choice but to just continued the rounds of eating the foods. Then, the last person was Silene, she carefully pinches the silkworms between her fingers and swallowed everything. 

“Time’s up! One point for the girls!” Alicia cheered and the rest of the girls hugged in victory. 

“A healthy company, fights for survival, sometimes we tend to see situations as we are left with no choice, but there is always a choice, to risk or to let go of the chances to make.” Alicia pointed his finger, even Berlin had no idea about this game. “This is the reason why it took me a little while to enter the camper van a while ago.”

“I would never join camping, again. Ever!” Silene frowned 

“It’s time to tidy yourselves up, take a shower and we’ll go to our last round” she commanded and they all went back to their camp tents, but before Sergio invited Raquel, she was no longer found in the scene, she disappeared like a wind. 

[...]

He entered the camper van to check, and all evident inside was the mumbled sounds of choking, almost like someone is gagging, he carefully opened the door to their tiny trailer bathroom, and he found Raquel with her head ducked in front of the toilet as she repetitively gagged while vomiting. 

“Raquel!” he alarmingly patted her back, he grabbed her hair for her to throw up without messing her hair 

“It’s the worms. It felt like something gurgled in my stomach” her visions were covered with tears as she can’t help but puke, her stomach contracting, trying to empty itself. Sergio’s face was totally worried. 

“What’s happening to you?” he asked behind her, he stretched his arms towards the unwrapped tissue roll and offered to her. 

“Thanks. I’m fine, maybe my stomach wasn’t that ready for that exotic game” she explained 

“We can stop now, you forced yourself to eat that because you were guilty” he presumed. “This is just a business trip, not a competition. Watch yourself” He carefully lifted her from her knees and she leaned herself in the sink, seeing herself in the mirror, with watery eyes and a flushed face. 

“Can you get my toothbrush?” she asked 

“Of course, where is it?” 

“It’s in my bag, besides my tampon pads, in the third cabinet, near the sofa” she instructed 

He rushed through her bag and got her toothbrush. Nauseous and bad- two dominant feelings swirling in the pit of her stomach, but the mint and eucalyptus flavor of the toothpaste somehow ease the irksome feeling. Sergio stayed in the bathroom, it was so small that he had to wait for her in the shower part, she gargled the water on the sink and empty her mouth. She wiped off the excess water dripping in her chin and she leaned back the sink. 

She closed her eyes, still dazed. **“Fuck me”** she voiced out of nowhere, Sergio enfeebled upon hearing those words 

“What?” he shockingly replied 

“I am asking you, to fuck me” Raquel seems to be really serious, begging in particular. 

“Raquel, you’re not feeling well. You just threw up, we are in the middle of a forest with other people.” his tone was disquieted 

“That is why I’m asking you to fuck me. Please” 

“You’re scaring me, your mood swing is giving me muddles. What’s wrong? Is it the time of the month?” he went through her direction, closing the door so he could stand in front of her, her back was partially bent in front of the sink. 

“Please” she pleaded, caressing his arms, as she stood back firmly on her feet, she examined his face, giving up with her enticing invitation. She closed her eyes, and felt him, taking over of her arms, slowly gliding his palms, from her hands to her shoulders. It was soft- calming soft. A deep breath escaped her lips, when he drew himself closer to her, disappearing from her shoulders, he closed his hands on the frame of her hips and lifted her to make her sit from the sink. She aggressively put off his glasses and began unzipping his shorts without even removing his shirt. He did the same with her, slowly unwrapping her pants and lifting her tank top, still damp from the lake waters. After shedding some fabric on the comfort room, he kissed her slowly on her lips, tasting the minty extract of the toothbrush, licking her lower lip while he withdrew himself with his already aroused cock, he badly wanted to do it, always badly wanted to do it. She lowered herself but he kept kissing her, from her throat down to her neck. Slowly tracing it down to her chest, and closed his mouth to one of her nipples. 

“Ohh” she moaned loudly but he covered her mouth. Seven other people are roaming around, one might hear them. 

“Take it easy, my love” Sergio whispered 

Finally, he stopped kissing her so she could bend back her elbows to support her and she opened herself to him, the room was narrow, she could barely spread her legs without bumping through the small medicine cabinet beside the sink. 

“You’re ready?” he gently asked 

“Yes, please” she begged. A muffled cry pushed against the palm of Sergio while he covered her mouth, he entered her blissfully, agonizingly slow which brought more pleasure through her. When she stopped twitching, he removed his hand and started thrusting her, slowly at first and building up the pace, the squeaks of their sexes smashing almost echoed in the room. 

“Harder, please!” she cried out, and once he pumped himself with his full erection, she quaked in the sink, throwing her head back while she closed her eyes in both pain and satisfaction. He can’t help but growl, he was standing but he almost felt like his knees were about to tremble as her moans stirred up his weak points. 

“Raquel..” he gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting closer 

“Just a bit more” she requested. He kept a tight rein on himself not to be finished first. The hardness of the concrete in the sink was painful every time he penetrated her, she felt her spine rubbed on the hard surface but she never cared, as she was entirely lost in the earth-shattering moment. There was a familiar tension building up in her stomach, she felt the shivers down to her pulsating cunt. Once he felt her cumming, he placed his nimble finger to her clit, creating fixed rounds, stimulating her to add pleasure. 

“Oh God” she wailed out. His thick shaft almost hitting the spongy surface of her G-spot while his thumb focused on pleasing her bundle of nerve-endings. She soon felt herself going through the rush of an orgasm, a different level of orgasm. She squirted in front of him, she didn’t know what caused that extreme orgasm, but her sex drive was really high that she needed to beg for a release. She hugged him as she lifted herself but he wasn’t finished yet. 

“Ahh” she continuously moaned as the aftershocks broke through her, he was still pumping and finally released his own tensions, gushing his fluids inside her. 

“Raquel!” he came back to his senses “Are you fine?” he lifted her chin from his shoulder, both were gasping for air. 

“Thank you” her eyes shone in the aftermath of a quick but such intense yet delicate sex. The room was filled with a heated atmosphere. Raquel felt way better, Sergio did her better. 

“I don’t know if I should say you’re welcome or thank you as well?” Sergio teased “It was amazing and what can I say, _quick_ ” he looked at her narrowly, but she lightly punched him in the stomach and laughed. He picked up his shorts back. 

“Go out I’m going to take a shower, and beat your asses off with the last game”

“Make sure, you’re okay.” he placed a securing kiss across her forehead and left the room. 

[...]

“For the final round! This is a test of strategy and resourcefulness. We as employees of a progressing company should know what we are capable of!” Alicia expound with conviction 

“For our tie-breaker, same team, same people. From that tree…” she pointed her finger to two of the largest oak trees in the forest. “Each team should lose one of the things they are wearing at this moment, it could be a tie, a belt, your underwear, a watch…” as she continued explaining the mechanics, he caught Berlin trying to sneak his cowboy hats. 

“Berlin!” she hindered “You’ll form an array of those things, connecting them to create a path from her here, and circling that oak three, the team to have the longest row of clothes in just three minutes, wins our game” 

“Let’s do this!” Berlin geared up. Some of the boys unbuckled their belts and started stretching them to form lines, followed by their shoes, their socks, and even their watches. While the girls started to collect first whatever they can shred out of their body. Some were their earrings, their bandanas and also, their pair of shoes and socks. 

“Remove your shirt, Sergio!” Martin instructed when the three of them started lifting their tops and spreading it through the line. He wasn’t used to that, not he was ashamed, rather he was conserved, he just wanted to let that thing a little private for private matters. But he was left with no choice but to wear his shirt off. 

“Monica, stop staring at Sergio’s abs” Raquel frowned “Focus!” she directed but also her could not stop herself from thinking of inappropriate thoughts about him. His hairy toned chest and his abdomen were completely exposed, guarded by the constellation of his moles and beauty marks. 

"That is a snatch, Raquel. Now I get the thrill of the ladies with him" Monica burst out in a loud cackle "It's sad that I was a little late, but if the circumstances were different, I'll simp over that. That's.... hot"

"You're almost drooling, Monica. Stop it" Raquel convicted 

“No one is taking pictures!” Sergio worriedly uttered. 

“Raquel, take that necklace off” Silene instructed for sure, Raquel would risk losing that necklace, it was so sentimental, as important as the person who gave it. “I can’t” she replied. 

“Why? We are winning!” Silene removed her shirt, only leaving with a black padded bra, Agatha and Monica followed her gesture of removing their tops. The boy’s advantage is their belts but they’re almost even the girl’s length of tops. 

“Just remove it, you’ll get it back once the game is finished” Agatha reassured. 

“I’ll just take my clothes off” she insisted 

“Yeah, just do it!” Monica cheered 

“No, no!” a loud protest stopped Raquel from lifting her top- it was Sergio his eyes was a little disappointed but guilty at the same time. 

“We’re done, we accept defeat!” he confessed, which made the rest of the boys completely perplexed. 

“What?” Martin yelled 

“Did you hear that? They conceded!” Agatha shouted in joy 

“You don’t need to do it!” Raquel brows furrowed 

Sergio made his way closer to Raquel “You are not taking that top off” his voice was securing but definitely they don’t have anything to do once Sergio decided. He left the area, putting his glasses back and his hands in his pockets. 

“’ What happened to him?” Monica worriedly wondered. 

“He must be really tired” Berlin concealed. 

[...]

The night embraced the sun, gone is the white shaft of the daylight but truthfully, it was one of the most memorable days for everyone. The sun setting behind the shy-scraping mountains. The leaves started to grow a dark, mossy green pigment as the darkness devoured the whole forest. The prominent sounds of owls creating long hooting sounds meandered all over. The cold zephyr sending shivers around their spines. Everyone gathered in the same empty spot with a large bonfire, with its flames sending fiery warmth through their skin. The bright burn blaze is reflected by the windows of their eyes. They all sat in the large logs of trees. 

“The girls won, that was embarrassing” Martin sighed “But we all learned today, which is kind of important” he confessed 

“I agree. Today was fun, and I really learned a lot, but the exotic part wasn’t necessary” Monica laughed 

“Thank you, Mr. Berlin” Agatha uttered

“I must thank all of you too, for making this possible. For a chance, I get to teach my brother about life” Berlin looked up straightly to Sergio which he returned a light smile. 

“Shut up!” Sergio chuckled. 

Alicia went out from the trailer truck with bottles of champagne a black box of wine in her other hand. She widely smiled as the other waited for her. They all cheered once the champagne was opened. They tossed in victory. 

"The girls will receive this expensive, luxurious wine" she invited as the girls whooped in joy 

"You'll receive a double of your bonus." Berlin offered "But if the CEO permits..." he looked at Sergio 

"All yours"

Sergio smiled and the girls cheered but Raquel was kind of anxious in the bolt of the blue

“Congratulations to the company, Congratulations to us” Sergio initiated raising his glass and they all shared a clattering toast of their glasses. 

“Congrats” Raquel stood beside Sergio, and he smiled at her. What stirring inside Raquel’s mind is her promise, she made an accord that right on this event, she will confess their relationship. It was like a mental connection when Sergio seemed to feel the tension bothering her. 

"You all won the bet!" Raquel's voice stopped them from drinking and dancing but they went back to what they were doing as if they heard nothing. 

_“I am dating Sergio!”_ she shouted, this time a little louder, as she shut her eyes, all of them cheering and dancing in the influence of alcohol looked at her like she was going to be stoned to death. 

“Raquel…” Sergio tried to calm her, but it happened and it was impossible for someone not to hear what she said, but all of them went back to where they were interrupted, Silene and Monica dancing, while the others continued their conversations. 

“Hey” she was extremely confused “’ I just said I am dating Sergio, hello?” she ridiculed “He’s our boss, and I am in a relationship with my boss” she vented out. Once again, everyone looked back at her, this time, Sergio held her hand, strong and protective. 

“I caught you in the parking lot together and I just believed you’re out for catering testing” _(Chapter 15)_ Silene uttered 

“I was your roommate in Palawan. I almost heard everything” _(Chapter 20)_ Agatha reasoned out 

“You both disappeared when we returned in the company from the orphanage in Valencia. What do you want to expect?” _(Chapter 26)_ Monica chuckled 

Daniel looked at her, this time it was traced with his expression on how happy and somehow painful it is. He really adored Raquel, but as what destiny permitted, they weren’t meant together. Besides, his heartbreak opened new doors for him to discover someone like Monica, which he knew exactly he is feeling something towards her. 

“I felt it. Right from the start” Daniel twinkled his eyes and Raquel returned the same expression 

“I just knew. I am the eyes of this group” Martin slurped another glass of champagne 

Raquel and Sergio synchronously looked at Berlin and Alicia. 

“I’m your best friend” Alicia cackled. 

“Should I contribute to this discourse? or should I shut my mouth” Berlin laughed out loud 

There were puzzles forming in her mind "I... I thought..." she baffled 

There was a little silence as everyone tried to comprehend that Raquel really stood for them, stood for their relationship. If Sergio’s jaws weren’t anatomically attached, it was long dropped on the floor, he was amused how everything turned the opposite of his anxieties. 

All of them shouted **"We know"** in chorus and get back to dancing and singing

“It’s started with a one night stand” Raquel added which shocked them all, Martin spilled some champagne on his shirt. 

“What?” he exclaimed 

“We got drunk and the normal stress, alcoholism, and misfortunes and he's totally hot that night, just mixed up. We didn’t see each other for a long time after that and I got in to this company, and I didn't know and the rest was history” she fearlessly told.

“Mr. Marquina, such a dangerous man” Monica teased and they all laughed 

“Stop it” Sergio shyly covered his face with his palms 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Raquel frustrated out “It happened and _this_ happened” she shook her head 

“That’s an unnecessary detail of the story” Sergio looked down on her 

“There we go, another love quarrel” Alicia stood up but Raquel breathed out once again. 

“Thank you” she closed her fists “Thank you for being such a bunch amazing people in my life, for making me believe in my abilities and not just because I was linked to Sergio. Thank you for being patient with him being stubborn and just a complete jackass…” 

“What are you…” Sergio interrupted 

“Shut up, your girlfriend is talking” Daniel pointed out 

“Thank you for taking care of that secret, I’m really happy, beyond happy being in this company with such unbelievably wonderful people.” she hushed herself, as tears fell down to her cheeks, Sergio wiped it all with his thumb and hugged her. 

“Awww. That was cute” Monica giggled and looked up to Daniel. 

“You two should make yourself public” Agatha suggested 

“I just did” Raquel replied. 

“She means _public_ , public” Daniel supported Agatha’s idea. 

“I’m taking my time” Sergio winked at them, as he shouldered Raquel and they disappeared from the area 

“Thank you” Alicia implied in a sarcastic thought and all of them went back to drinki ng and dancing. 

[...]

Under the light of millions of stars, glimmering like brilliant pearls, Sergio and Raquel still in the haze on what just happened. All along it was they who were in the bubble of denial. The sky was dark but it was aesthetically dusted with blinking stars. They gazed up to it, while they usurp the sublime result of finally letting out. Sergio exhaled in the thrill, as he pulled Raquel’s shoulder for her lean on his shoulder. Home- it always feels like home, even in the middle of the forest, in a rage of a lake, in a suffocating sink of the trailer truck, inside a tent with itchy grasses, amid the darkness of the forest, his smell, his shoulder, his love- always feels like home. 

“When did you know you love me?” Raquel asked out of the blue 

“Honestly, I looked up to you at Hanoi, and I was drunk, really drunk, probably the drunkest of myself. But the moment in that bed, it was something more than you on top of me or I behind you. It was something, and I just found that something, when I met you again. That time, this…” he startled “this voice inside my chest growled as it needs you the most as it would never forgive itself if I let the chance slipped away one more time. I was sober, clearheaded at the most, but your presence made me dizzy that day. Then, all I knew I loved you then, I never knew immediately because I stopped myself from knowing.” he smiled through her even she can’t see it, she felt his muscles stretched. “I love you when I started feeling” 

“And you?” he asked while stroking her cheeks 

She rasped heavily “I don’t know” she replied “Promise, I don’t really know, I really hated you after what happened, I hated you more when I met you, with all other people I was supposed to meet, I met you the second time. That’s worst- I thought” a tear fell off her cheeks “I mean, everyone is twisty somehow, but I felt used, and I hated you so much. But all along, it was me letting off this guard, these walls I built for the longest time of my life. All along, it was me loving you. I love you in the process” she sobbed her tears through his shoulders and she hugged him. 

“I will never let you go, Raquel” he murmured 

“Neither do I” she responded 

“All I thought I wanted with you is the sex, the companions, the dates, the teasing and the endless mockery” he shook his head “All I really wanted is you, Raquel as you are, as you. Never have I imagined to be given chance to love this strongly as I have never felt more alive just by feeling you. Your smile, your love” he framed his cheeks with his hands and looked at her 

“Now, I let myself get attached to the brightest star I know, I feel like I’ll combust at any time. I jumped without anything, in the midst of asteroids, burning stars and magnetic forces.” she implied a metaphor “We risked. Everything we could. So please, don’t let me go” her tone was pleading. 

“I would never, even in the middle of crashing balls of the meteor. Like what we always say.” he paused. 

“Within the stars” he lifted her face from his chest and they stared into each other’s eyes 

“Beyond the universe” she replied in finality 

“Mahal Kita” Sergio uttered in an odd language, which he wished he knew more than just Tagalog, to say I love you, in all languages possible. 

“What does that mean?” she wondered as her eyes flashed in amusement through his words 

“I love you in Tagalog” he smiled “Something good I learned the last time in Palawan” 

“How am I supposed to reply on that?” she chuckled lightly 

“Kiss me” Sergio crossed his arms

“Can you even think of a harder payback?” she smiled as she initiated kissing his cheeks, she placed her lips on the surface of his cheeks and he blushed. Red enough to distinguish the paleness of the other cheek. 

“Was that enough?” she tittered, wiping the sweat of her palms to her shorts. 

“If you really are thankful, can you do that again?” he swallowed dry 

She voiced a soft chuckle and initiated once again, pinning herself closer to the side of his cheek, but before her lips collided with the skin of his face, he shifted his head to face her, his lips perfectly matching his. Shocked with his action, her eyes emitted colors of amusement, and she closed it. Under the glistening stars peeking through the vast galaxy, they kissed. A solid promise kiss, they move their heads in perfect harmony, their hearts thumping in syncopated beats, skipping one throb at a time. Only their tongues, soft but strong muscles fighting over dominance, but they found the equilibrium, that was passion. He grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her closer and they closed their mouths as they gasped for air. Catching one’s breath, he can’t control himself but to kiss her, again, and again, and again. 

The midnight sky glassed by total darkness, there were no visible stars, only the silver bullet moon bathing the whole scenery. She was awakened by the continuous calling of her name outside her tent. However, Sergio’s arms caged her waist, while he was completely hushed to a night of deep sleep. She unzips the cover of their tent and she saw Daniel, holding a bottle of beer sitting quietly on the huge log. She went outside to scrutinize him. 

“It’s late” she sat beside him 

“I know. That’s why I came here” he sounded apologetic 

“Why?” 

“’ I’m sorry,” he uttered the phrase in a resolute tone 

“Forget it. It’s not my thing to keep grudges against other people. People mess up, I mess up, most of the time, that what makes us humans. Flawed” she kept her fist inside the side pockets of her sweater. The coldness getting noticeable. 

“I’m happy for you, Raquel. Even if I wasn’t part of it” he confessed

“You’re a part of it. Definitely” she assured “If not with you, I wouldn’t know Laura and Sergio aren’t real thing, if things were different, we would never have ended this way” 

“But thank you-” his voice cracked “I met, Monica. She’s nice, beautiful, she knows how to cook.” he chuckled “Basically, I have the same taste in women” 

“Monica’s better….” she paused “Better for you. At least she’s not that clumsy to burn her hand in the kitchen” they both laughed.

“You’re drunk” she teased, pushing him lightly 

“I am which makes me valid to do this, for the last time” he clutched her arms, and he kissed her fiercely, but she pulled away, shocked. 

“No no” she stopped. “Daniel, you’re drunk. We shouldn’t be doing it. I understand, you’re healing, but please, I don’t want to hurt Sergio, neither Monica” she placed his hands against his chest 

Iit took a little while for Daniel to process what he had just done “I’m so sorry, Raquel” Daniel delivered his utter apology, as he fights the poisoning feeling of the alcohol in his bloodstreams. 

“Let’s just forget this, alright? I forgive you and this never happened. Now, go get some rest” she pressed her palms against her forehead as Daniel disappeared in their site. 

_**A little far away, a little flash of camera from someone hiding in a trunk, captured the scene, two lips that weren’t supposed to be that close, initiating a full blare of the most destructive explosion. How a seemingly perfect team, could be poisoned with one holding a grudge. Truly, a one bad apple could poison an entire cider barrel.** _

“Where have you been?” a raspy voice alarmed her as she zipped back the tent cover 

“I just peed” she lied 

“Come here” Sergio made a little space for her in a small polyester fabric as their bed. She placed herself above his chest, while he adjusted himself to make comfortable for her. 

“I’m afraid” she exhaled heavily. Aside from the fact that they will be finally out in public and what just happened with Daniel in a fluid motion, she felt a lot more troubled with Sergio finding it out. 

“I am too, Raquel” Sergio’s mind was thousands away from Raquel’s. All he was thinking is how in the world would he explain to the public his relationship with Raquel, will it work? Hopefully, it would, because in most probable cases, that confession might either make or break him. He sighed impassively, as he intertwined his fingers to the bristles of her hair until he felt her head getting heavier in a sound sleep. 

The loud blast isn't the scariest thing at all, the real horror is what lies beyond the ashes, the truth behind the smoke and the craters plotted on solid ground, what prepares a heart for its greatest heartbreak or the real puzzle is, is anyone has to be ready for their ultimate destruction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter!!! Let's talk on the comments section :(((


	30. Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello great day sunnies! I hope you are all okay. These past few days I have been under these medications for my anemia and low potassium problems. The meds are always making me sleepy and dizzy but I can't even sleep. Anyway, take care of health people. :)))) Gladly, I can resort my stress through writing. 
> 
> I hope this chapter satisfies your want for them to be really together for real. I really like this chapter so much. I have imagined these scene for a long time but I think this is the best way to execute them. Please, excuse the errors for sure there are a lot. I'm so sorry for that. 
> 
> Please, I am requesting while you read this chapter, please listen to Make You Feel My Love as long as I love Adele's version you can also try the Sleeping at Last version. It's so gooood. 
> 
> I am dedicating this chapter to Adri, it took me a little while to realize that I am not yet doing a dedication for you. Thank you for always watching over and reminding me to sleep. Also, for cheering me up when I feel not the best of myself. i love youuuu so much. You are such a real gem of this fandom. Thank uuu

Not everyone is aware that every single day, we take an oath- a solemn pledge of duty, until it gradually becomes a principle, a basis of living. What’s your ultimate principle? To be kind? To be happy? To be fair? To be practical?- whether which, oaths are promises in a warped form, and promises are beautiful shapes of commitment, the dark thing is, a promise is so fragile that sometimes, people regardless of a steadfast disposition, are not always careful enough to handle it with care. _There it was-a broken oath._

High hopes- what could be the best way to delineate their last business trip? Probably a quick and such a noteworthy experience. Sergio can’t even stop recounting what happened, detail by detail. There is this presence of freezing wind-stirred waves in his stomach, that he can’t even have a good amount of sleep. It happened a week ago already, yet everything is still fresh, the traces of the smell of the lake waters, the taste of the exotic foods, the echoing twitters of the birds, the breathtaking view of the forest, the warmth of the bonfire, the feeling of assurance. High hopes, since that week, he keeps on thinking, this is real. This was all real. Raquel being his _girlfriend_ is real. 

Low Expectations- Raquel haven’t heard anything for the past week, time seems to blast into tiny specks, traveling like the rapid speed of light. All she knows is that nothing else is a dream anymore. Nonetheless, this was like the cringy part of every fairy tale where the reverie seemed to continue in circles. Everything feels strange, unusual to be specific, she can’t eat properly nor to function well, not to mention the constant feeling of her back aching, her nose drowsy, and her sudden irritation about little things. But to feel the freedom of finally being together with the love of her life, everything seems to be insignificant, even the pain. _Love heals, love truly heals._

Nothing is odd with the busy people scattered around the main front building of Dulce Aroma, there were employees busy interacting with their stakeholders and daily co-sharers of the company. Inaudible sounds of business talk, high heels click-clacking on the corridors. But what sound is more defying? The sounds of two heart beating, thumping in sweet melodies. 

“After you” Sergio smiled at Raquel as he offered his hand pointing the ways of the entrance 

Raquel furrowed her eyebrows and smiled at her “Stop that” she teased. 

He could only fix his tie and swallowed hard while he looked up to her, already flushing. As they entered the company door, the employees uttered greetings of good mornings and good days to Sergio which he responded with light smiles and bows. Then, they parted ways; Sergio was about to take the elevator, while Raquel made her way through Alison’s counter to sign her time in. 

“Good morning, Ms. Murillo” Sergio teased her, signaling a shake hand gesture through her. 

“Good morning, Mr. Marquina” she responded, almost muttering in nervousness, but she did play well, and she winked at him as they shook hands together. It was professional, undetectable. As their hands clutch together, they have forgotten the five-second rule shake hands ethics, as they want to hold, never let go of each other. When she moved a bit, her hand was already shaking while he is sweating. 

“See you at work” Sergio composed back himself and Raquel could only stare at the floor, as she could feel a bomb inducing her body to squall. 

“Good morning, Raquel” Alison greeted her with a wide smile 

“Good day” she replied. She noticed that there are still gifts and magazines piled up, it has been a week since Palawan was launched, yet their congratulatory moment is still happening. 

“A lot of work?” Raquel interviewed 

“Yeah” the girl sighed “You know the company did something really good when I’m suffering from all these things” Alison ridiculed. 

“To cheer you up…” Raquel gathered her thoughts “You won the betting game” her lips curved knowingly as she dashed through the alleyways going to the kitchen hearing Alison yelled “Thank you” 

[...] 

“Here comes the CEO homegirl” Monica was the first one to notice Raquel’s presence. 

“Shut up!” she frowned while her cheeks turned red 

“Now I know while the van was a little shaky” Martin teased around his counter 

“Can we just work today?” she rolled her eyes with her creased brows “What was that? You’re putting too much garlic on that” her tone was irritated when the smell of pungent garlic searing in the pan. 

“I barely put a clove” Silene yelled from her counter 

“The CEO’s girlfriend being so bossy, I’m scared” Agatha left his counter just to mock Raquel 

“This company upholds, confidentiality among its employees” Raquel boasted in such a confident voice, still proud she memorized Dulce’s Aroma vision. 

“As you say so” Monica sighed as they all go back to their works. 

Raquel’s eyes traversed in each corner of their kitchen, on one side, Monica and Daniel are making Nutri-bars for the conference meeting members, with honey-glazed granola bars some with raisins and some with mixed berries and nuts. She made eye contact with Daniel as if they forgot what just happened on their trip. _This is way better_ \- she thought, some things are better to leave unexplained. On the pantry, Silene and Martin are filling up the lapses of the pantry shelves, with sacks of baking flours, and stacking the fresh vegetables and all varieties of leeks and leaves. Agatha is finished tasting some foods on the large taste-testing table that is used for board members that need a specification for their food, such as sodium and sugar amount. Other cooks were going in and out, delivering the prepared meals. It’s fascinating how a simple potato can be turned in to a potato and mushroom soup, so is the fact that the chefs in the company are what keeps the brains of the higher-ups working, functioning in its best healthy state. 

Another thing that is surreal, is the fact that at every moment, her life from being the ordinary, miserable nutritionist, will be flipped upside down when the successful Chief Executive Officer decided to speak about their relationship. Well, to say the least, change is the only constant in the world. 

“Raquel!” Alicia yelled from the kitchen door. On her counter, she is busy making a potato omelet for Sergio, his favorite comfort breakfast as she could remember. It was such a simple combination of a sauteed potato cubes then mixed with cherry tomatoes and eggs. What makes the twist for this recipe is the egg cooking level, Sergio aims for perfection as he always does, even at his eggs. He wants slightly toasted crispy egg crust while the inside was a little mushy but the tomatoes should not be too soggy. 

“What?” she examined the eggs carefully, while she paid attention to Alicia. 

“Just came here to say that Sergio, wants his breakfast at the conference hall. He will not be in his office” 

“I thought, there’s a meeting in the conference room, Monica and Daniel are making Nutri-bars,” she asked 

“Yeah, actually it’s ongoing already. Maybe you’ll have to wait once the meeting is done” Alicia responded but Raquel wasn’t listening, instead, she waited for the eggs to be impeccably toasted on the outside, then she flipped over and sighed in satisfaction. 

“Gotcha!” she cheered 

“Raquel, are you listening? That is just an egg meal, why you’re acting like that?” Alicia narrowed her eyes to Raquel. 

“No problem, he’s at his meeting, I’ll wait. That’s my job as his girlfriend right?” she smiled cheerfully as she placed the potato omelet in the food box and left the kitchen without preamble. 

[...] 

A wide sparkling smile plastered across Raquel’s lips, her hands gripping in the handle of the food box as she felt it slipping off with the sweats on her palms, while their heart racing and her lungs contracting in deep breathes, both were like two chasing cars. It must have been the silly poison injected by love, it runs through each vein in her body when every vessel gushes out different levels of happiness. Before she entered the conference room, it was already meandering from the outside are the loud murmuring inside, there were prominent sounds of camera flickers, then she sighed while the sound of the door creaked open. 

She was a little puzzled asking herself what is the occasion? Then she tapped one of the reporters on the shoulder. 

“What’s the event?” she asked

“Mr. Marquina said he will announce something today. Probably a new scent or a new project” 

“Has he started?”

“No, not yet” 

It must be their previous business trip- she thought. Sergio was standing on the podium, where the board members and executive heads including Berlin were sitting on the large wooden table. There were reporters on every side of the room, her eyes could help but blink, in the scintillating flashes of the cameras. Sergio suddenly cleared everything he sees except her that was standing on the corner. 

“Everyone solemnly swears through an oath, everyone at least fails a part of it” he breathed so quickly, which hoisted more when Raquel inspected his eyes. 

“Have I failed? I guess not” he continued while everyone seemed to have question marks glued in their bewildered expressions. _**“Because neither of us consider falling in love as a failure”**_

Right upon his utterance, Raquel felt her heart racing stopped, and her lungs contracting halted. If there’s a machine to declare she’s totally dead. A flatline with an ominous tone was the only thing she could hear and feel. She was paralyzed by his phrases that if he continues, she might faint. Then she made a lumpy gulped trying to cage her wanting to scream in agitation. 

She stared back once again, to his determined eyes saying “just let me”. 

_“I, Sergio Marquina, solemnly swears as the Chief Executive Officer of this company, Dulce Aroma, to fulfill my duties in upbringing my people’s skills and business endeavors for the greater good of accomplishing the goals and aims of this institution. In this note, I hereby promise…”_ he paused for a bit, his right rand still raised but evidently shaking. 

“What is happening?” a reported interviewed while some speculated that he might be taking an oath of resignation or he is just making some sort of drama to be sensationalized by the media. 

She startled by his thoughts and she gathered every tiny grain of courage she had inside her body as the cold anxiety started creeping in. 

“I am inviting, Ms. Raquel Murillo to stand in the podium to take her oath upon mine,” he said with his eyes jailed on hers, as if his periphery of people buzzing in rumors didn’t matter. But there she was frozen, like a big form of ice, crystallized in the chilling shame. **Why? Why now? How? What?** questions started popping in her mind but actually, there is no time to answer any. Then she found herself in the middle of a way where beaming lights struck her, she can barely see a thing as the camera radiated blazing lights. She shut her eyes and she realized that as her heart and lungs stopped, so was her world. Everything felt like a barricaded moment to breathe. One thing that thawed her freezing body is when a hand clenched to her stagnant palms. Of course, it was Sergio. 

“We can do this” he smiled at her but she was still awestruck. Finally, her blood started to flow back. They are doing this she wailed out inside her mind. You can do this, a voice softly whispered against her ears. They strolled in the aisle of malicious eyes. They stood beside each other in front of the podium, still holding hands, Raquel raised her right hand and respired the already running out air inside the room filled only with tension. 

“I... I... " she can't even breathe as her diaphragm almost burst out _"I Raquel Murillo, hereby pledge my oath as the Chief Executive Officer’s official nutritionist to uphold my duties in preserving and maintaining the CEO’s health at its best state. This by means of practicing high standards of nutrition and application of dietetic measures. In this note, I promise…”_ she delivered swiftly but her throat buckled in strain. 

Sergio clasped harder on her hand and took a sharp inhale “I will act with professionalism and integrity to pursue an ethical environment for my employees” he almost stuttered. 

Raquel gasped and her throat bobbed but the set of words continue to move like karaoke lyrics in his brain. _“I will protect his health at my extent, without having offensive acknowledgment with his beliefs, principles, and preferences, to manage a healthy and ethical work relationship”_

“I will thrive my best to fulfill the company’s goals and ambitions by making the best corporate decisions, and efficient management of overall operations of the company and a medium of communication to all my workers” Sergio shifted glances all over the room, he can die almost dying. 

_“I will serve as the CEO’s lifeline to maintain his holistic health and wellness for him to be an effective ruler in achieving the company’s plans and visions”_ she declared with her voice shaken 

“I will be held accountable for the decisions I will make for I carry the image and reputation of this company.” 

“I will be held responsible for the status of the CEO’s health, to uphold confidentiality about his private information for I bring a sensitive life aspect of the CEO’s reputation and the name” 

They tried to hinder the large lump on their throats as they reached the ends of their oaths. Rhyming in a faultless set of thumps, their hearts beat as one so as their breaths quickened in a flawless symphony. Their left hands tied like two ships drifting, weightless as waves tried to break it. 

“I will separate my personal life to my business endeavors as my integrity is directly stemmed in my business efficiency and not with my private matters.” Sergio stated in a hustle manner 

_“I will never put into consideration my personal life through my job, any omission, malice, and scandal committed is a failure in my job”_ she was almost crying as her voice wobbled, cracked in the intensity. 

_**“This is where we failed our oath, our duties” Sergio remarked still with their arms already numbing in pain while raised. “I have failed my duties to separate my life and my profession. But this company is my life, so is the person standing beside me”** _

Right after hearing those words, the stinging pain in her arms vanished, she just looked straight on one area of the conference room, even the sounds of people chit chattering were filtered by his courage to speak for them. 

**“Maybe I have failed the other parts but no one knows. What’s the purpose of an oath where every promise is truly meant to be forgotten at some point. I have lived my life in this company walking like a lifeless millionaire, to work and exhaust myself for what? For money? My parents died before I accomplished everything I have right now, all I have is my brother and that one night, I let go of myself inside a place where my presence wasn’t supposed to be. Would you believe that this man you have high respect for met a woman where he let his guard down and love her more than he could ideate. It’s easy to make assumptions on things we don’t know, but media is truly a subject of these unending presumptions. Maybe I wasn’t the perfect man for this job, not since I committed myself in a one night stand, but would it be unfair for everything I have done in years for the good of this company will be disregarded with just a single night. I am not the best at this job before I met her, I was arrogant, self-centered, and deluded, but she has taught me things I’ll never learn just by earning money. I, myself would never forget and regret that night, that was the reason why this woman beside me held me when I felt the most broken version of myself. At this moment, I might be breaking, but look at her hands, I can feel her dying in shame, but she is holding me at this moment, grasping and hanging on. I have faced myself in different forms of failures in this company, drowned myself in shame but she brought me back, piece by piece. She heard me even I didn’t speak, she felt me even I was empathetic, she held me even I was insensitive. She believed me, trusted me, loved me, and sometimes it takes only one person to make you feel you’re worth the risk and the fear of failing. If this is a failure, this must the most beautiful form of a mistake. I was diagnosed with malnutrition but she was patient, yielding, and strong, and me being alive is its manifestation. I owe her this life, so as this company. She might be the only crack of this perfect plan, which is not perfect anymore but I’m tired of chasing perfection, I want to search for happiness while pursuing this and she gave me that. This is my oath, that I will love this company in the mirror to my love with this person, Raquel Murillo.” the tightening of his throat disappeared while Raquel stiffened, those were the best group of clauses and lines she has heard in a once empathetic person.**

_“That is I solemnly promise that this company will work in my hands, bounded by love, trust and passion to my profession and honor”_ he finally breathed out when everyone in the room seems to lose their ability to speak a word. Speechless for seconds, Raquel felt her pulse beating and she could only be done one thing. 

“I love you” she whispered as her breath quickened, the recurring battle of her catching her breath ended, as a low deep sigh slipped from her lips. 

Those three words were always said too much between them, but that was the only time when words became deeds. He drifted his body closer and kissed her, a kiss that says it all. The love, the trust, and passion they have surrounded themselves. A lip-locking, earth-forgetting kiss. Who would have thought that they will come that far? One thing for sure, this will blow up but sometimes a loud bang is what it takes to be heard, finally, they were heard. As the flashes continue, the whole room was filled with resounding rounds of applause. 

[...]

The room was now empty, only Berlin sitting on one end of the table, slouched and still in shock about what happened, while Raquel at beside Sergio who is currently eating his breakfast. 

“That was….incredible” Berlin loudly tapped the table as he still can’t believe that Sergio really did that. “I’m really happy for both of you” he stood and kissed his brother’s cheeks while he was eating and left the room. 

“He can’t kiss you now that I’m your girlfriend” Raquel frowned but she laughed when Sergio almost choked in surprise “Just kidding” she pressed her palms on her pants while watching him eat. 

“The food’s cold already” Raquel implied 

“It’s fine. It’s still my favorite” he finished his food and looked up to her. 

“Can you promise me one thing?” he kept his eyes pasted on hers 

“Sure” 

“You will still make me potato omelet even I’m your boyfriend, even if we got married, once we have our kids” he smiled at her and kisses her quickly on her lips 

“Should I also take an oath on making you potato omelets?” her eyes lit in an amused smirk 

“And.. you did really great a while ago.” he hugged her so tight, pressing himself to her as if he really doesn’t want to let her go. 

“Now I have an excuse to kiss you in my office, in front of the door, in the elevator, in the kitchen, in the parking lot, and everywhere else” he pressed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead 

“Can I go back to my work now?” she grinned 

“Raquel…” he lapsed “Now, you shut your mouth, you don’t owe an explanation to everyone, you’re not obliged to answer anything, cover your ears, you’ll hear the worst things but you’re not allowed to hear it, you close your eyes, you don’t have to read everything published in newspapers or magazines” he lifted his forefinger 

“Clear..” she responded as she squared her shoulders 

“I’ll pick you up at 8 pm in your place” he invited, holding her hand as she rose from her seat

“Okay” she just smiled back which amused him 

He tried to study her answer “You used to say what and why. I’m loving this already” he simpered

Raquel made a loud titter “I guess there’s no need to do that Mr. Marquina” she teased “See you” 

[...] 

Lips twisted into a slow grin, a permanent reddish blush painted two patches on her cheekbones, her heart fluttered in the immense jovial feeling. She could barely feel herself defying the gravity from being surged in just this complete feeling. Gone is the hiding, pretending all the things that she kept on holding on for such a long time. The kitchen, felt new again, she felt herself new again. Obviously, everyone knows everything about her life, the bomb now emitted the smoke that traveled so fast dispersing hastily. Once she sprinted through the closed doors of the kitchen, she pinched herself more and more, while everyone in the kitchen looked at her, but this time she wasn’t thrown in a pit of shame, but into a center of of pleasing attraction. 

“I am really happy for both of you. I mean, it’s given but that was such a beautiful speech” Monica almost tear up, hugging Raquel in delight. 

“Expect for the worst, the next three days you’ll be pregnant in the newspapers or even worst” Agatha mirrored Monica’s action of embracing Raquel 

Daniel looked up to him, with gleeful face, eventually, there’s no pain nor envy drawn to his expression- just real, genuine happiness “I’m really proud of you for choosing things that make you happy. You deserve this so much” he hugged her, in a warm tight embrace. 

Raquel never really wants to elevate the respect people have for her, neither want to be a shadow of Sergio. Hopefully, nothing else changes in her work field. She clapped her hands, getting all the attention in the room. 

“Please just stop staring at me, we can all still keep the same way we treat each other, like not everyone has to notice every time I’ll go here, because if that’s the case I will always be anxious if I put on my clothes right before going to work, if I have a coffee stain or I smudged my lipsticks. I don’t owe every one of your explanations because I have said enough so whatever you’ll see, read and hear, is up to yo, give or take” she inhaled back and everyone got back to work. 

[...]

_**8:30 PM** _

“What took you so long?” Raquel went out of her apartment door wearing a knee-length muted green dress, it was almost like a forest green in shade, with satiny fabric texture. It was plain yet her beauty never failed to make ordinary things captivating. Her undeniable charm shone true the edges of her smiling lips and the blazing charisma reflected by her honey eyes. Would he ever get tired of looking at her, no is always the answer. 

“I’m sorry I was a little late” 

The lure in her face is comparable to his face almost alighting the adoration in his dark hazelnut eyes, his smile lines creasing. He was wearing a white loose polo shirt with black pants, nothing so extraordinary but this kind of his simplicity will almost be a form of aphrodisiac for her

“Read to go?” he lends a hand 

“Is this our first date?” she narrowed her eyes and threw a half-smirk 

“Shut up” he demanded 

Nostalgia is truly a great feeling, to look back on things that almost happened like a lifetime ago yet the details still coming back like it just happened yesterday. A familiar place caught her attention upon arriving at the same couple restaurant they had a month ago. (Chapter 16)

“You’re kidding me right?” she jokingly pushed her hand to his chest 

“No I’m not. And this time, we will fall in line” he crossed his arms as they aligned themselves in an array of couples waiting for their turns. 

"They wouldn't wait that long, if they are not in love. They could just eat somewhere else, the food here isn't special at all, you can even cook as delicious as this one, but the thought of having assurance for their relationship is what they came here for" (Chapter 16)

Raquel’s twinkled her eyes, that place is so memorable that she can even remember that this was the exact place where they talked about the magic of the place. They held hands together while it took them almost an hour to finally had their seat. The waiter served them a steak meal with red wines. 

“Now, my research is done” he chuckled “We have proven this love-inducing couple restaurant to be really working” 

They both gagged, almost choked in laughing “Now, you believe in stuff like this? Such a character development” she bit her lips 

“You made me believe in things I thought were stupid but only the eyes of a person loving and loved could see.” he stopped holding his fork as he held her hand on the table. He smiled childishly, but she was shocked in astonishment at his words that she halted for a while, heart skipped a beat. 

“In this exact same place, at this exact same seat, you asked me what if we don’t make it to the end, and now look where we are, this might not yet the finish line of the race, but I’m enjoying the journey not the destination. Now, continue eating” he noticed her blush and they shifted glances elsewhere. 

[...]

The settings have changed, still, in familiar corners of his apartment, she missed to be home, she thought. He managed to bring her in his living room where his vinyl player started playing the song Make me Feel my Love by Adele, he put his hand over her and they drifted closer, she inched against him as the melody of soft romantic pop-soul. It felt like fireworks started igniting sparks of flame through the center of her chest. She placed her arm around his around the shoulder, while a strong hand cupped the one side of her hip. 

__ ****

**_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love _ **

The truth is that sometimes courage is never really enough, in this naturally dark world we are living in, it takes only one person to look up to when the whole crown turned their faces against you. What could he lose, doesn’t matter anymore, if he wakes up the next day, bashful and disgraced, he will never care. If she wakes the next day rumored and demised, she will never care. Courage is futile without endurance.

"All along Alicia knew it?" she asked as she cupped his cheeks toying with his beard 

"I can't do it alone. But I can't do it later, I can't wait" he lightly smiled at her, touching his forehead to hers 

__ ****

**_When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love_ **

They swayed in exchanging slow motions of their feet, like Sergio really knows dancing for a long time, but dancing like love, sometimes getting lost in rhythm is the first step to find the perfect coordination of the feet. He did the same, while finding the light in a dark tunnel, there will be always a person standing at the end, shining brightly. He held her tight on her waist as she twirled. The eyes stitched together, without even breaking for a second. Talking silently, anew, stares are somehow deaf forms of love language.

"You dance?" she chuckled 

"For your eyes only" he laughed 

__ ****

**_From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong_ **

"I remember the way you danced at that bar, at least I can remember a thing. You moved so awkwardly, but how in the hell I fell in love with that?" Raquel sarcasm

"Because you were also stupid." he pointed his finger to her nose, tracing it down to her lips. "We are the most beautiful pair of the stupidest, miserable people. But who cares" he declared in such a final tone. 

No one has the right to compare a year to a single night. People are stupid enough to waste so much time yet they seized that one single night having no idea how it will abruptly change their lives at that exact moment. They finally stopped the slow waltz and they gazed back to each other’s eyes. Nothing would be more romantic to a love that is permitted. 

__ ****

**_I could make you happy  
Make your dreams  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love  
come true _ **

Now, Sergio’s two worlds are both on his palms, swirling in just smooth axis, he propped his fingers, ever-so-gentle under her chin, lifting it. Going back to what they used to be, their love seems to be a meant to be tainted, They kissed, as if they have all the time, this world could offer. They reminisced the stolen kisses, because they were once living in a borrowed time. Now they hold this clock that only they get to decide whether it moves forwards or backward. This time, they choose to take the batteries off and stopped, just to swirl around the bubble of freedom. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, a kiss that says "there is no letting go" it was unsaid yet understood. There were things that the heart could make its language, only two connecting souls can understand. A tear dropped on his face. He would always do anything to make her feel his love.

[...]

Another week had passed, magazines and publications have occupied the information counter after the company’s remarkable revelation. Sergio and Raquel smoothly sailed their relationship, the usual make outs in the office, the midnight sex on his place, the wine dates, and the best nights of sleep in their lives. They entered the company doors holding hands, they have parted ways when she arrived through Alison’s counter but before she did, he left a rapid kiss on her cheeks. 

“I told you, don’t read anything” he warned. “This.. you and I is what matters nothing else” 

“I love you” he delivered briefly 

“I love you more” she replied back 

Alison looked at her suspiciously and she noticed that quickly. “Why are you staring?” she surveyed 

The girl kept looking at her stomach which made her uncomfortable “Are you pregnant? I’m so sorry for asking but I just read it” she stopped 

“Don’t read anything.” she laughed “I’m not pregnant, I wasn’t a bar prostitute and for God’s sake I’m not paid to be his girlfriend” she briskly gathered her things. 

“Good morning” she sarcastically uttered 

[...]

“Alicia this is unbelievable I just read something about sex being a new part of working ethics. This is crazy” there was a prominent distress in her voice 

“Well, that must have been a part of ethics a long time ago. Sex brings working colleagues together” she laughed 

“That is not funny! In the eyes of someone, I’m either pregnant or a prostitute” she screamed 

“’ I thought you’re not reading anything?” 

“I didn’t read, I just accidentally looked at them.” she excused “I can’t stand people having these wrong stuff about me yet I don’t want to give another shit to anyone” 

“Then don’t, you don’t need to.” Alicia calmed her shoulders. 

[...]

Raquel went out on the door to see tons of publications and late congratulatory notes and gifts arriving in the office. 

“Need help?” she offered to Alison as she noticed her having a hard time in arranging the gifts. 

“I’ll keep the ones for the company and you’ll get the confidential ones for Mr. Marquina.” the girl instructed. “But make sure he will be the first one to see those stuff” 

“No problem” 

[...]

There were frames, a bouquet of flowers, new sports car keys, and expensive watches she wasn’t even aware of the brand, but what caught her attention is the brown enveloped with a seal of confidentiality only meant for Sergio. What was it? Maybe a partnership invitation, the title of a house, or everything about luxury. She piled everything and went to his office. 

“You’re not my slave, you’re my girlfriend. This is last you’ll carry these things” he protectively uttered 

“I know, but I’m occupied” she smiled “And… I’m sorry I read a lot of stuff and I just want to do something except for thinking about those things.” she frustrated. 

“I’m liking the prostitute one” he laughed 

“See? You’re reading it too. That’s horrible, right. You know what I’m making your lunch” she initiated “I’ll go back and we will read more about sex ethics at the office” 

“Looking forward to that” Sergio ridiculed. Raquel left his office and he stumbled upon a stack of papers and the first he got is the same brown envelop privately sent to him. The same brown envelops that snatched Raquel’s attention earlier.

**Again, what was that? Probably something unusual or something that will change the mood of an already dreamy, faultless atmosphere.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? I hope it makes you feel really happy because I am. Please seize this, becauseI know that this wouldn't last that much. See youuu :((( I love uuu


	31. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey good day! I hope you are all having such a good day <3 This chapter took me a little while because aside from I was busy doing random stuff in my life, it took me really hard to get into the mood of this part. I don't want to be sad and I was writing this chapter and I felt like I really don't have something for angsts and sadness. HAHAHAHAA
> 
> Anyway, I hope that even in my worst update, you could still enjoy this because I really put my heart into this, trying to be as sad as possible HAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Les, if you're reading this, I think you're wonderful and a really really sweet person. Don't worry we'll make potato omelet soon. 
> 
> Please, please, excuse for this one. HAHAHAHAAHAHA I am not really confident doing but the first step in learning a skin is by trying so writing angsts is good toooo <333 I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP SAFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please, I wanna know your thoughts below!!! I love you allll

Love is surreal, it possesses a whimsical force that splinters the ability of a person to think, to reason out, to be rational. What could be more silly than making someone as your _only exception_ \- an excuse for the things we used to believe in and the things we have put our weights of faith. Love in a sense of making anomalies can be destructing too, because there is no such thing as painful as knowing that the one and the only person you made an exception was just a mistake. Well, after all, love is a good reason to make everything go wrong. 

The smell of pita bread toasting in the pan wandered through every corner of the kitchen, while the diced corns and green peas searing in the buttery pan with the meaty aroma of chicken breast cubes smoked everywhere. The only person occupying Raquel’s mind is Sergio, it has always been him. Her cheeks can’t conceal the apparent reddening, while she giggled almost silently in anticipation. Continuing her work in the kitchen, she assembled the chicken fajita pita pocket by putting the sauteed corns, green peas, and chicken breast inside the pita bread, then wrapping it close to the size of a burrito. Adding to the dish is the sugar-free lemonade with steeped ginger tea. After placing the food inside the food box, the adrenaline was inevitable with every move she made, like she was catching up with a deadline. Then she hurried walking through his office. 

Right when she went back- everything changed, the energy, the temperature, the expression reflecting in his eye. His hands inside his pocket, while his eyes narrowed onto something still unknown to her.

“Hey” she murmured with her walk getting slower 

Who would have thought that her light footsteps would be the last happy thumps of her day? How possible it is for a faultless piece of a moment can be dismantled in a haste? Time is truly a deceiver, on one second you’ll find yourself floating across the fleecy cotton of the clouds, then briskly descending from the skies, falling a million feet down and hitting the huge rock at the end. 

He was blank. But she smiled, the curves in her lips angled more when Sergio threw a smile too, not the best yet it was able to kill the energy building in his office. Slowly lifting himself from his chair, with puffed chest, his smiles began to distort but she didn’t notice. She chuckled when he started closing their proximity. Sergio walked past her and he halted in his office door to click the lock. 

“Wh-at?” she stammered but she kept her composure “Is this the time we will talk about sex ethics?” she went behind him and rubbed his shoulders, with a nervous chuckle. 

“What’s the problem?” she hurriedly added

_**Electrified. Petrified.Terrified.** _

**Electrified** by her touch, he suddenly raised his arms, with his hands swayed, with a **loud, open-handed smack, painful, stinging.** All the words of fear and horror can never be surmounted by how it felt. ** _A slap_** \- the same person that made her cheeks blush in love is the same person that made her cheeks bruised in pain. 

“Stay away” he warned her, his chest rising back and forth 

**Petrified** almost stoned to complete numbness, her mind could not determinate her right to feel pain except her ears echoing the sounds of his palm slapping her skin. Her heart twisted in a mosaic of shattered pieces that suddenly turned into small sturdy chunks of rocks. Her brows furrowed, her jaw clenched, her eyes watered, her cheeks flushed, her body twitched. Everything moved, besides her mouth, Raquel gasped loudly, how possible it was to feel every kind of pain all at once while everything felt numb at the same time. Pain in the midst of numbness might be the most excruciating form of pain. 

“Did-” she collapsed in her words “Did you just hit..” then her lungs started contracting, hyperventilating, but she breathed deeper as she could.

**Terrified,** he stepped back still with his blank expression, backing off his chest then Sergio leaned to his bookshelf with his hands on his thighs. _Was it Sergio? The only question displayed in Raquel’s mind, followed by the thoughts of, Was it the same man who promised not to hurt me? Was it the man who promised me love and trust? Was it the man I love the most?_ She was terrified, the most frightful version of herself that it was impossible for her to recognize herself anymore. Truly, wrath and fear ignite an unseen side of humans. 

All it took was a slap, a movement of hand smashed through her face, to drive her crazy. She continued the labored breaths of her mouth, her legs wobble while the black dots spurted in her vision. The impermanence of her legs together with involuntary drawls of her breathing matched in sync, making her sway through the cabinets. As she regained her heavy panting, she accidentally cast a brief look towards his chair and there she found the photographs placed above his chair, with crumpled edges probably with him angrily gripping to those, Daniel kissing her, in such a dark-lit forest. In her utmost shock, one thing propped in her mind is _who was responsible for doing that?_

History then repeated itself, she had never felt that kind of pain. For the record, Alberto had slapped her multiple times that she had lost count, but Sergio's slap dominated the repetition, it happened for the first time, once, just once but it would leave the marks for a little more time. 

“Okay” she panted, her eyes watering yet no hint of a tear escaped her lids, she hushed walking out the door, leaving the food box on the floor. 

“What have I done?” should be the question present from a guilty person, rather “She deserves it” were the group of words in Sergio’s mind. His heart, returned to how it used to be- stone cold. 

[...]

They say time mends all wounds, which is right. Raquel lying on her bed, with her hands placed above her stomach, cheeks healed yet heart still tormented. Pain depletes a person’s ability to count the days. She was lying for three days with the unheard gurgle in her stomach because of hunger and the blinking of her eyes devoid of sleep. She was there- still and steady. 

“Are you going to stay like this?” Alicia positioned herself beside Raquel “You’ve barely touched your food” there was an oozing concern with her tone. 

“I’m fine” 

“Yes, you are” Alicia mimicked “You were saying that for the last three days” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine” as the repetition goes on, she finally got up from her bed, with her stiff back and slouched shoulders. Stretching her back, she made a loud exhale.

“That’s the spirit!” Alicia exclaimed, looking at Raquel standing and walking away from her deathbed for three agonizing days. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine” her gradual breathes slowly faded when she got to the shower. Later on, she managed to go out in her office clothes. As if nothing happened, as if she can bribe pain with pretending, she grabbed her bag with rapid hands. 

Obviously, there was confusion on Alicia’s part “Are you sure you want to do this? I can go with you” 

“Don’t worry. I’m fine” she replied with a half-smile, sealing the door behind Alicia, as if nothing happened. 

[...]  
One fascinating fact about life is that someone out there might be doing and thinking the same thing as you, you might be moving in such a perfect synchrony. Sergio did the same, waking up almost lifeless, with Berlin serving him his meal, the third breakfast he was refusing for the last three days. The difference is, he didn’t say he was fine, he didn’t dare to tell a thing. He just got up from his bed, with his weak legs, dazed head, took a shower, and dressed himself in suits and ties as if nothing happened, as if he can suborn guilt with apathy. 

“I’m driving. In your case, I can’t risk you dying from reckless driving “ Berlin assented with a concerned voice, Sergio nodded. 

[...]  
Same place, same time, same thoughts. Raquel’s mind can’t help but resume what happened last three days, the fact that she didn’t even cry. Recounting what he did to her, Sergio’s still indifferent. At the exact tick of the clock, they were miles separated yet bonded with one single thing in their minds. **This is the end of everything,** the final chapter of their fairy tale just ended without a denouement. She reached the company door, and he was standing right beside her. That time, she didn't flinch, just discombobulated with the complete emptiness but she felt the heavyweights of everything, his presence, and the memories he was carrying. From now, he will be just a stranger with lots of memories- she kept whispering those words through her mind. Even it hurts, numbly it hurts. 

Then, he formed his hands into fists, without even blinking his eyes. Berlin, on the other hand, decided to initiate going inside, hoping they will talk. However, they entered the door, in a rigid motion. Heart stopped beating, every step forward seems to be walks of going backward. He took the elevator, is it best to take the stairs? If she was the old Raquel, she knew, she would. But everything has no doors for her to feel- not even a thing. She stepped inside the elevator and there it was, a couple of seconds of just ultimate agony. Then a tear fell down her cheeks, a tear that says it all. _You've hurt me so badly, but you don't care, and that fucking hurts more._

As the elevator door shut, he took a sharp inhale “Good morning, Ms. Murillo” Sergio put his hands inside his pockets while Raquel stood behind him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Marquina” she gulped the presence of a lump in her throat

The elevator chimed, the silence broke off when they rushed outside, walking towards a seemingly one direction, Berlin’s office. Sergio entered without stalling then she followed. Berlin was surprised by their actions, both stood in front of him while he sat on his office chair. 

“Welcome back” Berlin jabbered with a smile on his lips 

Right before he could utter another word, Sergio and Raquel placed two similar folders on top of his desk. Also in perfect synchrony. 

“I’m resigning” he declared. 

“I’m resigning” she stated. 

No one mumbled onto their words. It seems like three days were enough for them to decide on filing a resignation in the company. Berlin’s eyes widen in his confusion. 

“Look,” he pacified “We can talk about this, resigning isn’t the solution. You two are throwing your life away. You took an oath just the past couple of days, and you are dumping everything you said because of a misunderstanding?” he questioned. 

“I quit” Raquel limited her words but Berlin shook his head in disapproval 

“No, you’re not. You signed up for the contract and you will not resign, you are the only person fit for your job” Berlin encouraged 

“Not anymore” she warbled but she was determined 

“Just let her leave” Sergio finally commented but it was the most unexpected phrase coming up from him. “I will not resign if she will leave” 

Raquel turned her head in disbelief, seeing Sergio as if she never mattered to him. “There’s no need to push me away. I’ll quit and he’ll stay. Simple.” she went through Berlin’s desk closer and offered a pen for Berlin to sign her resignation papers. 

Sergio, then left the room with the loud slamming of the door. 

“Are you sure, Raquel? We could still-” Berlin was hushed 

“I told you, I can’t stay here. The moment his hands touched over my face, I-” she stopped as the flashes went back “I.. I can’t” tripped over every edge of her cohesion “Stay” then it was a final voice. 

“What?” 

“ Just sign the paper and I will leave, no one has to know about this. If you’ll be asked just say I was on a vacation or I died in a car accident. Just let me leave.” Raquel begged. 

“I could make you a recommendation letter for another company” Berlin offered as he marked her papers, she inserted it back to the folder and gather her things. 

“I don’t need your help. I can help myself alone. One thing, I could prove to myself that you really didn’t accept me in this job because I hooked up with your brother.” 

He was left with no choice but to agree with her. “You still have to see Sergio, he needs to sign your papers. I could go with you, if you want to” 

“No. I’m fine. I really am. Thank you. It was nice being on your service, Sir” she deeply pressed her lips together, trying to avoid any tearing of her voice. 

[...]

What can be more absurd with the farcical fact that you will request for someone’s approval for you to leave when the fact that you leaving is something they want to begin with? No second thoughts and pretenses, she managed to walk across the hallways leading her to the place where both nostalgias of joy and pain stir around- Sergio’s office. She opened the door and went inside as if it was never once a memorable place for her. There he was, sitting on his chair while focused on business papers. 

“Mr. Berlin said I need your signature for my resignation” it took courage for her to enunciate those words. 

“Of course” he replied without even looking 

She placed her folder above the piles of business letters and he signed it in a rush motion, no forethought at all. Raquel looked at him then grasped through the folder, but Sergio’s hands still on one of the pages, which made her touch his freezing fingers. The spark was there, but it wasn’t enticing anymore, rather it was cold and scary. Imagine electrocuted with an unwanted voltage, and it started making your heart pound that even yourself can’t defibrillate the beats. They both let go of the folder and stared at each other. 

“Thank you, Mr. Marquina” she blurted with her lips pressed together . He was looking in the eye of the guy she used to love, that time there was no trace of pity. “Goodbye,” she murmured, clutching to her folder and almost reaching the door. 

“Unlove me. I dare you” he gloated while his arms crossed together. 

All she could do was to stop for a while to somehow give herself some time to process what he just told her. “I accept the challenge” she boasted. “Actually, I.. I already did. All I know is hate you, you didn’t even give me a chance to speak for myself, then I realized it was you who always do the talking” she mockingly smiled at him 

“Thank you” his eyes gazed back to the papers. “You can now leave” 

But she wasn’t done yet. “Forget me. I… dare… you…” she challenged and Sergio focused his eyes towards her, he raised his brows. 

“Challenge accepted” he bloviated faster than her, waving his hands as sign of a deal. it seems that he didn’t even think about it. “You can’t still think of a harder challenge, huh?” he ridiculed 

“This thing…” her nose started to wrinkle in the presence of pain in her heart “This was so easy for you and I’m not surprised. The first day I look at you, I thought that we were meant to say hi, and I said hi. Now, this is the part when we realized that after all, we were really meant to say goodbye. Right? And now, I’m saying goodbye. It was nice working in your company, Mr. Marquina” she paused for a while, trying to cope with her voice breaking. 

“It was nice working with you, Ms. Murillo” he replied like a machine designed to respond yes or no.

"Take care of yourself, watch over yourself. Tell your new dietitian that you are allergic to shrimp, which is really a curse, imagine being allergic to such a delicious seafood. Shame on you for that." she laughed but agonizing in pitch "Tell that person, that you hate bananas, which is disgusting because everyone loves bananas. And tell that person that your favorite breakfast is a potato omelet which is such a crap." chuckling hard but she stopped talking when he finally dared to open his mouth. 

“Oh God” she cursed “How can you be this lame?” she pensively scorned **“How fucking dare you to fuck my already fucked up life?”** the frame of her face clasped in the tensing muscles around her jaw. 

_**“Leave.”**_ He announced assertively. Five letters. One word. But it was able to forget all the things he promised when he took his oath, his declaration of love. 

_**“Okay,”**_ she scoffed in disbelief. Then, she left. Leaving no word again, without turning her back. 

**What kind of heart that doesn’t look back, probably a heart that is exhausted in begging. Raquel was the one who left yet she felt she was the one still chasing. Before she left the doors, she went through the kitchen looking for the bunch of people she had once her family. Once the door opened, she saw Monica with her worried expressions.**

“Oh my God, where have you been?” the blonde hugged her so tight “You’re out for three days now!”

“We asked Alicia but she said you’re not in your apartment” Martin mirrored Monica’s expressions. 

“I just took a break..” Raquel looked down in guilt “I am leaving” she exhaled profusely while everyone’s eyes started to dilate in shock 

“What?” Denver went out from the pantry

“Why?” Agatha interrogated 

“It was just a personal matter, nothing to worry about. I got promoted to a new company” she yelled and lied 

“Really?” Monica shouted in pride but it really did mean Raquel is leaving “But do you really have to leave?” 

“Yeah. I’ll still make visits, if I have time” she continuously nodded with her lies and realized tears coming off her eyes while she looked at everyone’s eyes. Her eyes soon traveled everywhere, there were cooks that she, unfortunately, didn’t have a chance to talk with, Silene still at her counter, busy doing the conference meals, while others walked past behind her. This was her life, aside from the pantry, it must be the memories made inside those corners are what she will miss the most. The sarcastic good morning greetings, the burning scent of the coffee maker, her apron, their memories of wiping each other excess cake icings, their jokes, the tons of dishes after a long tiring work a day, the smell of different aroma traveling from every counter, even the messed up days like burning her fingers, not reaching the wine shelves in the pantry, the knife cuts. Everything feels like it all happened just yesterday the everything reverberated in her ears. 

“Then, at least we could go out, celebrate” Agatha somehow tried to lighten the mood of everyone. 

“Right. Right,” Monica’s eyes sparkled in delight while holding Raquel’s hands. 

“I’m in” Raquel smiled while they shared their probably last goodbye group hug. 

“9 pm. Hanoi! Is that alright?” Agatha invited while the other boys nodded in approval. 

“Hanoi?” Raquel repeated as she hopped deep in a pile of disturbance. Forgetting someone while destiny jumps you in a place where it’s impossible to actually forget the person is a different level of denial. Maintaining her grace under pressure, she confusedly smiled, at least brushing every evidence of discomfort. 

“Perfect!” she glimmered falsely and everyone cheered up. 

“Is Silene coming?” Raquel added, to divert the topic. Silene heard her invite but the latter just waved her hand out. 

“She might be taking an overtime shift” Monica presumed. 

“Alright. 9 at Hanoi. I’ll see you there” Raquel uttered in mute frustration, she made it back to her counter and on one final time, she touched a textured fabric of her white apron, with R. Murillo embroidery. The embossed threads are just reminders of how perfectly it was to find this job, but after all, she concluded that it was just a temporary fix. At some point, she thanked whatever force had brought her in that position, focusing on what she had gained even it was just all ephemeral. 

[...] 

“You slapped her?” Berlin yelled erratically while she abruptly leveled a dark glance over Sergio still focused on his papers. 

“I did the right thing” he kept on talking apathetically

“You’ve hurt a woman!” Berlin slammed his hands against the glass table of Sergio making Sergio glare over his furious brother. “A woman, Sergio. A woman who loved you more than herself!”

“Look at that” he boastfully handed the envelope and Berlin started flipping the set of photographs, with each picture getting clearer and clearer, Daniel kissing Raquel in the middle of the lofty forest greens. 

In the briefest instant, Berlin sighed “What now?” 

“What, what now? She cheated on me” Sergio’s voice was outrageously raspy like he was choking in disbelief. 

“You don’t slap a woman on behalf of just pictures. Do you have any idea how drunk Daniel was, that night? He even kissed Agatha thinking it was Monica. Every girl he saw that night, he was thinking it was Monica” words came out sharper from Berlin’s mouth. 

“What were you doing at this time? You’re in deep sleep that you could have stayed with her and prevented it from happening” 

“She supposed to know what to do. You don’t make out with random people while you’re committed!”  
“She wasn’t the one who initiated the kiss!” 

“How do you know? Did you see the picture move?” Sergio laughed in mockery. 

“I know because I know Raquel, would that be a valid reason for you? You know her more than I do. Where’s the trust you were saying a week ago? Where did it all go?

“Not enough” Sergio lifted his shoulder, pushing back his glasses in the sudden realization 

“She treated you a man, Sergio, she might have kept it, for a reason, you were perfect that night. She trusted you. She loved you even if you are not the person who is easy to love. Is that enough reasons?” 

“Still not enough.” 

“Just think of her right now. Close you eyes and just imagine her eyes, just imagine how painful this is for her. Just go back, just step back and just think of her and how she gave something in your life” 

“I can’t” Sergio refused. 

“Why?” 

“She challenged me to forget her, and I’m actually starting. I’m sorry” he halfheartedly renounced with a blank, icy tone. “I’m actually forgetting her” he laughed. 

“You can’t forget her. I am telling you.” there was finality in Berlin’s voice “Take it or leave it you will never forget her, look at this place, every corner is Raquel. Look at your house, every side is Raquel. Drive in your car. Go to the kitchen. Eat in a restaurant. Drink in a bar. Every place is Raquel.” 

Sergio brushed the bristles of his beard as he smiled in his brother’s speech “Then, the challenge is getting more challenging, huh?” 

“You’re stubborn” Berlin shouted 

“Do you…” Sergio closed his eyes for a while “wanna have a drink? Like after work?” 

“Alright, now you’ll be alcoholic!” there was a sarcastic presence with Berlin’s voice 

It seems that someone took over Sergio’s body. “It’s a celebration! Someone cheated on me and I found out immediately. That deserves a celebration” 

“This is the last time you’ll be drinking about your stupidity!” Berlin muffled. 

“Alright. It’s set then, Hanoi, at 9 pm. You’re challenging me with places” Sergio chuckled while Berlin caught in the middle of his confusion. 

[...] 

The loud bass of upbeat club music can be heard even far away from Hanoi, the blinking lights, reflecting the dark luminance of purple and red while silhouettes of wasted people warping around every wall. The strong smell of different alcohols and sweats roamed over the place. Raquel together with Monica danced gracefully holding glasses of strong vodka. 

“Look at that girl move!” Monica screamed, swaying their hips, hair tossed everywhere 

“She’s pretty wasted!” Agatha, on the other hand, was sitting at the drinks counter with Daniel and Martin just watching Raquel and Monica grooving carelessly in the middle of the dance floor. 

Martin out of nowhere opened a topic “Do you really believe she got promoted that’s why she’s leaving?” 

It took some reflecting time for Daniel to assume that what happened to their business trip has something to do with Raquel’s near departure. 

“I think she really got promoted” he reasoned 

Agatha however wrinkled her brows “That’s right, she is working with Sergio, and they were a thing now. I didn’t hear anything from Sergio. And if she’s really leaving, she might have to enjoy this day with Sergio.” 

Something is really odd for sure. That was the only possible hypothesis inside Daniel’s mind. He raised from his chair and hold a steering grip from Raquel’s hand, getting her out from a bunch of people. 

“Daniel!” Raquel laughed “Do you wanna dance?” she twirled 

“What really happened?” 

“What?” she played innocent “Nothing. I told you, nothing’s wrong. I got promoted and we are celebrating!” 

Daniel realized that he can’t talk properly if Raquel isn’t sober. He just let it go, he smiled but he noticed some hairs hindered in her face, he attempted to brush it away by raising his hands, Raquel’s eyes widened and she flinched fast, covering her face with her palms as she started shaking hysterically. 

“Raquel!” Daniel concernedly asked “What happened? Do you think I’ll hurt-” then it came off to his belief that it must be the reason, Sergio hit her. He knew exactly how bad Raquel’s history of violence which rapidly made him jumped to the conclusion that she’s leaving because Sergio had hit her. He’s right. 

“This is it, right?” he confidently asked but Raquel was already sobbing, tears fell crazily. She felt falling down her knees every time, the sound of the music, the people shouting gradually fading in her ears. 

Right at that moment, Berlin and Sergio entered the bar. Surprised, Sergio was greeted by Agatha and Martin sharing drinks on the counter. 

“Hey!” Agatha welcomed “You’re drinking? Raquel must have invited you” 

“No. She didn’t” Sergio denied 

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? She’s leaving tomorrow?” Martin added 

Sergio’s look didn’t change, the indifference still peeked through his empty eyes. He ordered two glasses of vodka. 

“She’s leaving? That’s nice” Sergio smiled which surprised the two 

Martin decided to intercede “Is there a problem between you two?” 

“No. Everything is perfect. Just perfect” he held tight on the glasses and left the two hanging in bewilderment.

Right before Sergio could turn his back going to their table, a strong, angry fist knocked against his cheeks that his knees weakened, finally dropping off the glasses he was holding. It came to a revelation, Daniel waved his fist, initiating another punch but Sergio slammed his hands making Daniel sounding like the boulders in a rock slide. It was a solid fist smack that made him really dizzy.

“Stop that!” Berlin interfered, holding a tight hand over Sergio’s shoulders. 

Wiping off the blood pulsing off out of the sides of his lips. Daniel stood cautiously “I have never laid a hand on her, not even a finger. And a jerk like you hurt her, do you know how scared she was?” 

“It’s never been your business, but you keep on feasting, you always include yourself in the scene!” there was admonition in Sergio’s voice. 

Daniel collected his words “I barely touched her, and she flinched, and you’re letting her leave as if nothing mattered to you as if you never cried for her” 

Into the fevered eyes of the crowd, Raquel went to Daniel’s position, helping him while she can’t even make eye contact with Sergio, with his mouth bleeding. As Daniel rose again, Sergio threw another hit towards his face, that time, Raquel stood in the middle but Sergio waved her away, pushing her with hands powered by adrenaline. flinging her away and she landed in the porcelain rim of the counter, her back bumping the hard edge while her hands tripped over the jagged shards of glasses, then the searing pain ran from her wrist down to the inside of her elbow. 

Breathing sprightly, Daniel was in deep surprise seeing Raquel, disoriented and bleeding **“You… you don’t get to break, someone who’s already broken but still chose to fix you”** Daniel’s voice was just pure scolding 

Blood gushed out rapidly, the red waves made her really dizzy, almost like losing her consciousness. Sergio turned his head back, seeing Raquel bleeding, creating small pools of dark red liquids. 

“Raquel…” he almost whispered but another punch distracted him from caring about her. 

“We’re done here” Martin held against Daniel’s waist locking him in a strong clench. 

“You are now responsible for her, you don’t get to decide what I should feel, you cheated on me, you shit above my head” between the lines of fear and pride. Pride won, Sergio walked unfalteringly, while Monica in her extreme shock went to Raquel’s place together with Agatha. 

“Push more pressure. Just hold on, Raquel, we’re getting you to the hospital okay?” Agatha cupped Raquel’s face as the tone slowly dwindled until all she can hear was the monotonous tones of people talking, then everything turned black. 

[...] 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” the continuous thudding by Sergio’s hands at the surface of the car’s roof with an intense vigor. Pounding both in guilt and shame. 

“You supposed to help her and you walked away! That’s bullshit!” Berlin thundered, his hands at the back of his head, worrying about Raquel. 

Sergio hissed, the image of Raquel, relived in his mind making the gaping hole inside his chest. Why he walked away? 

"She didn't cry, but she always cries. She didn't turn her back when she left, but she always looks behind. She let go, but she always stays" he cried, sobbing in front of his brother. 

“Sergio” his brother started patting the side of his shoulder while Sergio’s head restlessly ducked over the car roof. 

“Her last words before she left my office was **okay**. She always says she’s okay. She’s fine. I just saw her bleeding, I might have killed her, what did I do?” tears poured in his eyes. 

Then he begged, “Berlin, just tell me she’s not dying. I can’t… I can’t…” he sobbed “I can’t let her die, not today, not in this way” 

“Then reach for her. It’s not too late” his brother rubbed the chilling skin in his arms, his tensed muscles reflecting the presence of guilt crippling inside his body. 

“I can’t. I should not care!” Sergio refused. 

Berlin had no choice but to sigh in submission. “Let’s just go home and I’ll call Alicia and get updates from her” 

[...]

The metallic tang from the stainless steels carried in the open air, the smell with an undertone of a bleach inhaled by Raquel as she gained back consciousness, lightly opening her eyes. Above her were two faces of complete worry- Alicia and Monica. 

“How are you, carino?” Alicia asked 

“I can’t feel a thing. Thank you” she lifted her right arm, seeing it dressed in white layers of white bandages while the other has an IV pricked against her veins. 

“Do you need anything?” Monica offered her hand “Water? Anything?” 

There was pure desperation in Raquel’s eyes “No. I just needed time to breathe. I just want to forget what just happened” she roamed across the white walls of the room but it was only the three of them. 

“Where’s Daniel? Was he okay?” Raquel managed to rose herself leaning on the bed board. 

“He’s okay, Martin and Agatha are taking good care of him. You… should focus on yourself.” the curly blonde held Raquel’s hand tightly. 

“Can we just go home now? I feel really tired. Everything is very tiring” begging in tears, she gasped over and over again, trying to catch every lapped breath. 

“The doctor said we still need to stay. There might be an infection in your wound. It wouldn’t take long for sure” Alicia comforted. 

Not a long while, the doctor came in with hard folders sandwiched in the folds of her arms. 

“Good morning ladies. Ms. Murillo. I am Doctor Alejandra, we just finished your scans and your arm is sterile, you’re free from any blood infection. We performed a CT scan on your body and we discovered a light trauma on your back. Speaking with your friends we found out that you hit a hard surface which led you wit light bruising at your back.” the doctor could only look down but everything seems to be a piece of good news. 

“Can I be discharged?” she asked immediately, badly wanting to go home 

“Unfortunately, we still need to monitor you for the next couple of days” 

“No. I’m fine. Really.” she reasoned out

Alejandra took a sharp inhale, _**"Ms. Murillo, you were pregnant…”**_

_Everything suddenly became senseless, insignificant._

**What?** \- human’s worn out question to everything

She was interrupted when Raquel’s mouth widened in the profuse blow. Monica stood up from being chaired while Alicia somehow foresaw that thing from happening. 

In a state of shock, shimmers were glistening across Raquel’s eyes. Probably, there will always a break in the clouds. Words stumbled upon her mind and she lightly chuckled. Then, she started racing onto the possibilities of how it happened why she didn’t expect it. 

"Oh my God" were the three words bolted out of their mouths. 

"This is great!" Raquel cheered, she can feel her pain slowly subdued by the joyous ambiance. 

Underneath the questions arising are the memories of Alicia pointing out the sudden enlargement of her breast when they went to the spa. _Chapter 27)._ How her alcohol tolerance suddenly shrunk when they celebrated after the Palawan blow-up _(Chapter 28)._ How she threw up everything she ate and how desperately she asked for sex when they were on their business trip _(Chapter 29)_ . And how she got irritated over little things like the strong garlicky smell when Silene was cooking _(Chapter 30)._ Everything made sense, the infuriation, the high sex drive, fatigue and she just came down to the realization that she’s not yet having her period. She looked happily at Alicia, but something felt off from the pit of her stomach down to her instincts. 

“You ran a CT Scan? I am pregnant!” she scolded the doctor. “Monica, tell me, the radiation might harm my baby, right?” Monica avoided any eye contact as she slowly got back to where she was sitting. 

"Just calm down" Monica advised while her fingers started running through her waves 

"No. This is the only thing left to me, I... can survive this baby alone. Babies are lucky, I could definitely find a better job" Raquel laughed continuously 

“Can… you just please answer my question? How was the baby? Is he… she okay? Can I see my ultrasound?” she got far away excited, then she almost stood up from her bed. Then in a sudden rush of blood to head, she hopped over what the doctor just uttered. She slowly picked her words, trying to think half-glass empty. 

When you were in the middle of an massive hallway of a euphoric moment, you suddenly realize that words does not matter as long you know what it totally means. Then she forgot to be rational, she recapitulated each word, one by one. Then realization came afterwards. 

_The tenses of the words we choose is as important as deciding the pace of someone’s life_

“Did…” a tear escaped the frame of her eyes “Did you just say **_were?”_** the blood felt like coming in and out of her brain, then sparks of anguish started combusting, making her head dazed and the ends of her fingers numbing in the static electricity. 

“I….” she groaned almost like sobbing in irregular gasps “I… no. no. You took my baby!” she screamed clutching the white pillows while the IV tube started rising some blood from her veins. 

“Stay still. Ms. Murillo” the doctor yelled at her. While Monica started bursting into tears. 

Alicia however, pinned Raquel back to her bed as she breathed together with her. “Breathe deep, Raquel” 

Slowly she left out a loud screech, as something growling roared inside her, like a demon possessing someone, like thunder needed to bolt in such overwhelming pressure. 

“I _**was**_ pregnant! No. No. This isn't happening. And I just knew. How, what did I do? To deserve everything as this” Raquel resisted under Alicia’s hands caging her in her bed. “Am I that really bad, huh?” she whimpered, the agony resounded over the room. 

“Hmmm.” Alejandra retrieved her poise “We continued the CT Scan because she experienced a missed miscarriage. It’s a type of miscarriage wherein the baby inside you died without your body feeling it, there will be no actual pain and bleeding but the baby inside is gone. This is often called the early embryonic demise. There was no cardiac activity, we can even barely see the embryo inside.” there was a hint of pain in the doctor’s voice breaking in strain. 

“How did it happen?” Monica interrogated 

“There are many reasons, but most of the missed miscarriages happened with no indication at all, it might be the trauma you got on your back when you hit the drink counter but since you didn’t know you were pregnant, your lifestyle, alcohol, extreme fatigue or trauma, and mostly stress might have contributed to the baby dying inside. Also, if ever the baby hold strongly, you skipped a lot of important prenatal prescriptions” 

Raquel could only stare at one point in the room, for once she asked God if she deserves everything that’s been happening to her. Either way, asking for questions over someone or something she isn’t assured of is like groping in the dark. The waters in her eyes created a fountain, the rushing of water aggravated the anguish, twisting her heart. Then she stopped asking for answers, she just stared and stared as if death would be the only resolution left. 

“Why am I still here?” she asked with a blank, empty expression 

“We still need to do further tests to check if your uterus is clean so there will be no complications?” 

“Will I die if I refuse the other tests?” she smiled strugglingly 

“Yes, you may if there is still something in your uterus because of bacterial infection.” Alejandra quickly responded. 

“Then, I’ll refuse to take the tests!” once those words came off from Raquel’s mouth, Alicia rubbed her fingers through her hands. 

“Raquel, don’t do this.” Alicia’s voice begged. 

“I know this is a hard time. You might take a little time to-” Alejandra was interrupted with Raquel’s voice uncontrollably convulse. 

“You don’t know anything!” she yelled “You don’t know how it feels like being scratch from the throat. Nothing else is happening well! Today, I just said goodbye to the father of our supposedly child. He left me and this baby left me too. Do you know how painful it gets every time you think of it? Stop pretending like you own the pain that I’m feeling, you’re seeing the surface.” cries after cries her voice broke “You… you don’t know how it feels like to not even have the opportunity to say goodbye to someone, someone you wished just never existed in your life. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss Ms. Murillo. But I still suggest you undergo the other tests. I’ll give you some time to think of it” the doctor went out from the door. 

“Raquel…” Alicia’s voice caught Raquel’s attention “Look at me” Raquel’s empty eyes, meet hers. 

“You don’t blame yourself for this. You don’t know it, we don’t know it. It’s no one’s fault. We don’t know when exactly the baby died inside you” 

“I lost my baby” she delivered with lacking interest to talk “I lost my job” she hiccupped And I lost its father, I lost my worlds. I lost the love of my life” she buried herself down to the pillows as the loud shatters of wails sounded over and over

“You still have me, Monica is here. You have great friends. We could start again, little by little.” Alicia encouraged. 

“I just need to breathe. Can you just leave me for a while?” those were the things her mouth could say, she couldn’t weigh what’s heavier, guilt, limbo, pain, rush, or just nothing at all?

When life grows inside, someone cries in pure joy. When death cripples inside, someone cries in total devastation. Either way, she’ll cry, but the coin tossed used to face the dark side. Sometimes, the hardest things to accept gone, are things we haven’t really seen yet. How miserable it might be to feel the deteriorating feeling of a story untold of something just ended when it only just began? What’s the reason why everything messed up? Love, was it a good reason to destruction? Maybe.


	32. Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there sunnies ✨ It's been a little while since the last one. I really made some time to catch up for an update but school is just really exhausting. I hope you're all doing great and I hope this update surprised you a bit. I wouldn't talk too much about it, but all I want to say is that I really planned of doing this chapter transition for the longest time but I think this is the perfect time to pull this through. 
> 
> PLEASE I'M ASKING FOR A FAVOR TO PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!!!   
> Thank you so much and I really hope I delivered a nice chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Caroline, my serquel and merder soulmate. This is for you hehe, i love uuu x

Fear is the staple driver of someone who has been holding grudges of yesterday. Sometimes, the rancor of the past can still be the grievance of the present. Some wounds just stopped from bleeding, but never equate to any sort of healing. Then fear slowly cripples in, consuming every little piece of faith remaining in your body. The true scare happens when the fear started driving recklessly, disregarding the possibility of collision. The excessive speed might be so impossible to subdue, but what really unfasten the clutching fear in life’s steering wheel? 

The smell of pita bread traversed from toasting to the smell of a burning bread sensation that started to diffuse over the corners of the kitchen. Little by little, Raquel’s senses started to get back on track, when she saw the already burning pan with almost unrecognizable pita bread with corns and chickens, her ears began to hear the sizzling sound produced by the flame slowly building up in the pita dough and the loud, blaring beeps of the smoke alarm twisting in bright red-orange lights. From the sense of smell to the sense of sight down to the sense of hearing, the searing pain along with her fingertips slowly invaded her tactile senses. She felt the familiar burning feeling onto her fingers, and not long enough, she hissed in the tingling ache in both of her forefinger and middle finger. 

“Awww” she left a loud complaint as she sucked aggressively to her burned fingers. Then a loud commotion of cooks talking, meandered in her ears and the smoke alarm stopped chiming. 

_“What is happening?”_ the only thoughts present in her mind which she asked over and over.

Not long enough, Daniel briskly walked in her direction, grabbing her arm to check her fingers, slowly building up the purplish-red patches of burn. There is a present worry in his expressions. Daniel turned off the stove and pour water over the burning bread. The loud fuzz stopped the pan from burning. They took a step back for Raquel to lean in the sink in front of the stove. 

Still trying to dismantle what was really happening, Raquel careened her back and started breathing in slow blows. “What is happening?” she asked one more time. 

“I must be the one asking you that. What happened? What did you do?” Daniel rested his palms on his forehead. 

“I don’t know what is happening” she once again shook hysterically, as her eyes tried to ponder everything. If her memory served her right, the last thing she could recall is her, lying on the hospital bed, then why she was standing again in the location she doesn’t want to be in anymore? 

“What time is it?” she surprisingly quizzed. 

Daniel immediately responded “It’s 10 am” 

Raquel’s eyes widened in the profuse bafflement. Monica and Agatha soon arrived upon hearing what happened in the kitchen. Agatha quickly cupped Raquel’s face as the latter started tearing up. 

“What the hell is going on?” Agatha asked in her concerned manner 

“I don’t know” Raquel repeatedly answered. 

Silene soon came afterward, followed by Martin. Everyone threw the same question over Raquel, asking what happened? Yet, even Raquel has no idea at all. She was chaired in one of the free table areas in the kitchen, while everyone is waiting for an answer. 

“Please, can someone just tell me what happened?” there was desperation in Raquel’s voice, her eyes pleading in tears as she started fidgeting and shaking in the chair. 

“You were cooking Sergio’s breakfast and you burned your hand for the second time. What’s wrong?” Monica uttered which shocked Raquel. 

Her breathes started to form a series of light gasps. “I think… I was…” she tried catching up with every realization but she can’t stop herself from pinning to the pain in her chest. 

_Was I dreaming? Was everything right now is true?_ The voice inside her whispered questions if she was really daydreaming, how long was it? What was it for? Or was she really daydreaming, to begin with? One after another voice, she thought why was it so real? Why it felt real? It was so real for a daydream. 

“Are you really okay?” Martin questioned. 

Then, she recollected her thoughts one by one, the slap, the pictures, was it true? If she could undo what happened between her and Daniel, she would, but she can’t. If that was the case, what was inside the envelope? She drew a sharp inhale, trying to recapitulate anything that happened, the loud thud in her back causing her to lose the baby. 

_The baby_ -she shouted in her cognition. Rubbing her palms against her abdomen, nothing felt wrong, her back was okay. Nothing felt painful aside from her fingers. She tried her best to remember everything but what just happened? 

“I think we should call Sergio” Agatha suggested 

“’ No.” Raquel retorted loudly, her refusal shocked everyone 

“I’ll call him” Silene left the room without Raquel’s permission. 

“Just please, not him” she begged ducked her head on the table as she managed to contain her tears. 

She tried to stop but everything still seems unreal. She placed her palm against the cold skin on her cheek. Nothing felt wrong, then the flashes of Sergio’s hand loudly smacking against her face ripped another wound in her heart. 

“Is this because of Sergio?” Daniel kneeled to see her expressions. Of course, for some reason, Daniel could not hide the guilt with what he did, but he could never undo what was already done. 

“Did I really kiss you in the forest?” she asked out of the blue, Monica’s eyes dilated in her utterance

“You didn’t... I did. But you said, we can just forget what happened, I’m so sorry, I was drunk” Daniel was also filled with the resounding perplexity of what is happening

Monica standing next to the entrance door of the kitchen composed herself while appalled by Daniel’s confession. She bit her lip with the unwanted strike against her heart, yet she thought of one thing, Raquel had never wanted that for sure and that’s enough reason for her to discount any feeling of loathing towards Raquel nor Daniel. 

There was a slight duration for Raquel’s mind to concede with reality. She started crying and crying. As it felt just like right. Dreams are sometimes the most real thing that could happen. The part of the reality that Daniel really kissed her, is the half she never wanted to happen. In a sudden rush, Sergio entered the room, slowly catching his breath from running. 

“What is going here?” Sergio’s breathe slowly faded upon seeing Raquel’s expression bothered with the unknown tension. Hearing him became a fear of Raquel like his voice was so familiar yet a voice she doesn’t want to hear anymore. She was shocked and terrified seeing the face of the villain in her daydreams. Then, she stepped backward. 

“Just don’t come near me” she sobbed, trying to conceal the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Sergio’s brow furrowed in deep bewilderment, he managed to sit on one of the chairs and took the sharpest inhale he could do. “Just calm down” he almost whispered. 

“Just…” Raquel’s voice hysterically shaking. 

“Can you please, just give us a moment. Go out.” the finality of his voice alarmed everyone in the kitchen as they all moved out. Leaving them alone, her body started quivering in fear. Sergio stood from the chair, closing their distance, inch by inch. 

_“Please”_ the only word Raquel could utter as every inch decreased by Sergio’s steps, is a skip of her heartbeat, escalating in loud throbbing inside. The bones in her knees turned into spongy particles that in every moment, it might bend and fall. 

“Just tell me what happened” the calmness of Sergio’s voice was prominent, but the questions still unanswered were dominant in Raquel’s mind. 

He felt he was left with no choice. He kept getting closer, she shut her eyes down afraid that everything is a deja vu, he must be walking again towards her and in a snap of a finger, he will slap her. 

Instead, he pressed his body against her, slowly securing her with strong yet gentle arms. A loud sob escaped Raquel’s lips, she tried to push him, but he was so strong, stringent to be particular like there was no way out but to give in. His embrace getting tighter and tighter, she felt herself deteriorating, letting off her guards down. A loud shriek of cry moved out from the top of her lungs out of her lips. He put another layer of affixed pressure as he felt her weight heavier in his arms. He can feel his shirt getting damped with the tears crushing through the layers of fabrics in his chest. He closed his eyes for a while and sighed. The cold touches of her fingers rustling across her freezing skin brought the strangest sense of relief, then a little longer, the extreme inhalation had stopped, only the light panting can be heard. 

“Is this really you?” she respired cautiously 

“Yes,” he nuzzled his head to her, as his hands stroked the waves of her hair. “But if you wouldn’t tell me what happened because this is me, then just pretend this isn’t me” Sergio assured. 

The muffled sounds of her sobbing and the involuntary sniffles hinder her from talking but he caressed her back, trying to tame her shoulders bouncing in hiccups. Then the quick succession of shoulders twitching was deducted with his touches. She took a sudden blow out of her cheeks while accumulating everything she wanted to say.

“I kissed Daniel” she was shocked that in every way possible she could start their conversation, she started with something that might infuriate Sergio. But she received no response.  
  
“What?” she puzzled. 

“This is not me, remember? Continue.” It hurts. It hurts so much. However, Sergio disregarded his right to feel something. The trust he gave for Raquel was more than the trust he gives to himself. He just tightened the hug as he waited for her next words. He thought, if he was the Sergio he used to know, he would have left her, fire her and never want to see her again. But even love in the uncertainty of his principles prevailed in his emotions, he was done with the Sergio- cold and numb. He was in love and he was loved and nothing else is as important as that even if it had cost him to forget what he was before. 

“I mean he kissed me because he was drunk, and I felt like someone took advantage of it and that was something inside the envelope. I felt it when I saw it. It was like…. it was real” she imparted but still with tones of confusion. 

“Just continue…” Sergio mentioned, even himself was full of whats and whys 

__

_**Everything seemed to fall in place now. Everything that has had happened since delivering his breakfast to his office, down to what she can barely recall in a hospital, wasn’t true.** _

“Then you slapped me and I resigned and you push me away….. I went to Hanoi, you were in a fight and… and… you accidentally hit me, then I was hurt,… there’s blood” she started trembling again “I felt the glass in my arms, and I lost…” her knees started to wobble as the flashbacks kept coming back in. 

“’ I lost our baby” she was shocked in her words, so is Sergio. In his mind, he tried to formulate the most reasonable answer to the question _“why she had thought of those things?”_

There was a quick presence of solace that she exhaled at the top of her voice. It just felt so good to say everything. 

“Can I be Sergio now?” he left a little chuckle but he was still worried about her 

“Yes you can” she hushed herself while snuggling comfortably with his hands

Within and beyond her comprehension, she could only think of how warm his hugs were and how it instantly get rid of any distress in her body. She sighed blissfully, _it was just a daydream, she tried to remind herself._

“I’m so sorry” her voice cracked in the contracting muscles in her throat, she slowly detached herself from his irresistible clasp, regardless of the fact that she never wants to let go. 

“You don’t have to..” he murmured with his light voice, he didn’t even realize that a drop of tear formed within his eyes. He smiled lightly, as he brushed his fingers on the hair hindering her face, then his eyes transformed into warm lids like his dark brown iris melts in the mirror of her. 

“I thought you’ve hurt me… and you’ve left me” her voice requested some sort of confirmation that at that period, she wasn’t having her daydreams again. 

Sergio nodded- which was the only verification she needed to justify the bare truth that she was with him and he was with her. 

“I can’t leave you, Raquel” his eyes tendered with his remarks, and the purity of his voice- so soft and yearning. 

“I can’t leave you, because leaving you is taking away my other half. Leaving you is destroying me. I can’t take this part away you’ve marked yours, either I can’t destroy myself. I am not leaving you, and I will never have the courage to leave you” he shook his head as he was also surprised by how he said those things unfalteringly with no hint of any pretense. 

“But-” she interrupted herself when he inhaled his thoughts 

“I can’t hurt you that way. I might have done something that made your heart tired of loving me, but I can never give you a reason to be afraid of me. I’ve hurt you enough- emotionally. Laying a hand in you is killing me. Always remember that.” there was a bittersweet smile plastered across his lips. 

“One man was enough to hurt you. I will never forgive myself if I became the second, and I know you’re still healing. I am here, to get half of that pain, to get half of that fear and I will own it like it’s mine, and we will heal together.” those words were subtle yet it means one thing, Sergio is different from every man she had loved. Beautifully exceptional. 

“I love you” she cried out the last remaining frustrations. There it was- she was really daydreaming like a princess cursed into forever sleeping, her prince had finally awakened her. The person calming the raging seas inside her was totally different from the man who caused the storms in her dreams. 

“I love you too” he replied with no hesitations. His unwavering response was followed by a light kiss he planted on her forehead. The propinquity of their bodies was just enough for her to tranquilize herself. 

Upon removing his lips to her forehead, he slowly glided his nose to hers, while her eyes still down because of the hushing pleasure of his skin. Tiptoeing in the anticipation, she kissed him slowly at first and quickening the pace when he placed his hands on her back. It was passionate, fervent lips crashing with the longing of how good a kiss can contain the chaos of the mind. They only stopped when their lungs searched for air. 

“Let’s take care of that burn and we’ll figure out things later,” Sergio’s voice remarked an assurance with her. 

[.…]

“That hurts?” he smiled jokingly when he was applying the burn cream with her fingers, she nodded but a hiss escaped her lips as the patch area twinging in pain.

“I’m so sorry” she reservedly replied

“Don’t say sorry to me. Say sorry to your fingers. They are tired of getting burned” the wry humor somehow decapitated the oddity in Raquel’s point of view. 

Sealing off her hands, Sergio put on a light gauze bandage, tying her two fingers together. 

“’ Can we go to your office now?” she requested 

Sergio’s forehead creased in confusion “Why?” he interrogated 

“I just want to be sure of one thing” 

“If you say so” 

[...]

They scooted immediately through his office and just by dashing with every short step inside, Raquel felt the place as a rendezvous of agonizing flashbacks. It was the same place where the slapping happened, every little detail featured the same, the placement of his sofa, the pens on his desks, and the piles of the gift still unwrapped. Her attention was snatched with the envelope she had strange feelings with. 

“This envelope…” her breathes scuttled “This is the same envelope in my… dreams. Inside this, are the pictures” her hands clutching with her nails almost forming dents on the brown paper as she was certain it was the same envelope. Sergio, on the other hand, glared at her with considerate eyes as he grasped the paper from her hand and stashed it back to the table. 

“There no picture inside it” he confirmed. 

“I saw it… in my dreams. I felt something from it” she convinced 

“I told you, it was just a business paper” 

“Then why it’s confidential?” her eyes squinted in search of a rationale. 

He smiled again at her and sighed. “Sometimes, I let Alison review all the papers and gift I am receiving, I requested this to be confidential so she would not open this one. That’s it. Nothing to worry about.” Placing his hand to her back, she entertained his notion and believed him. 

“That was just a dream, Raquel. This is what is happening, you and I are okay.” he filled his statements with aplomb. 

“No no” she wasn’t yet convinced with it just being a dream. She carefully scrutinized everything inside the box filled with gifts. There are magazine copies, newspapers, frames of appreciation, and others. Stumbling upon the end of the box, there was a set of brown papers with almost translucent frosty paper in front. 

“There must be something in here” she mumbled while Sergio observed her gestures. 

Unwrapping the paper, looking like a congratulatory present, she detached the binder cover and saw multiple pictures of what she vividly contemplated in her remembrance. It was it, Daniel kissing her while sitting in the log covered with the dark-green pigment of the forest. 

One of man’s extraordinary talents is to be driven by guts. Sometimes, the human mind is so powerful that it actually creates a sense of intuition, that in any state of uncertainty, they trust instinct like it would always guarantee their expectations. 

“Who would do this?” she felt the guilt slowly crippling in. The mood of the stinging sensation of pain once again pricked her. It was like a lightning sending bolts of overwhelming electricity down to her spine. “Daniel was really drunk, then I think I was left with no choice, but I’m telling you, it was nothing” 

“I know” Sergio could only mention. 

Sergio’s visage became blank. On his part, he was deeply hurt, he was also trying to look for answers yet his mind was only focused on one thing. What is happening to Raquel? Why she was thinking of those things? Was he really someone who could hit her? 

”Are you okay? Are you mad?” Her eyes begged “You could if you want to…” another tear fell down, as she felt the guilt rushing in. 

“No. No” he shook his head, but his voice broke 

“Just tell me are you mad?” her posture stiffened in relentlessness 

“I want to, but I don’t want to” his words seemingly formed a useless thought but he was mad, but he felt the irrelevance of being mad. He just wanted to be sure that Raquel was fine. What was it all about? He kept the silence for a while, he tried to take a step backward, what made her thought of all those things? She must be really tired the past few days. Maybe, because she was hit by her ex-husband and her trauma has never healed? Or maybe a lot of things happened that might have overwhelmed her, they just came out in public that’s why it took a toll on her stigma that the horrors of her past might be alliterated in their relationship, or he must be overworking her? Pressuring her? Sergio pointed the finger of blame to himself, he could have prevented it from happening. 

“Are you really alright?” he asked, closing their proximity, he held her hand. It was such a comfort to see her getting fine but there was still the random emergence of questions that bothered him. Postulated by his mind, he could only remember her sudden swings of mood, her frequent exhaustion. Another thought, one he could consider a silly one promptly appeared in his mind. 

“When was your last period?” he slowly took his time to deliver his idea

Raquel’s lips parted and she partially thought of his question “Why?” she frowned 

“Nothing. I’m just asking” he was about to shrug off his assumptions when Raquel’s face tensed in shock. 

“I don’t remember…” she rumbled “It was… a long time” she confessed 

Both of them were placed in the battlegrounds of peculiarity and the bizarre feeling of exhilaration. Between the thin line, excitement won over. Her eyes beamed but she was heckled with the abrupt idea. 

“I was pregnant… in my dreams” she halted for a while, she tried to feel the surface of her abdomen and she felt nothing unusual. 

Sergio propped his fingers to his clenching jaws “You threw out in the business trip, you feel tired more often, you got so drunk easily when we were home, your mood sings were out of hand, your sex drive surprised me when you begged me to…” before he could continue, Raquel paused him. 

“Stop” she raised a finger to shut him out, she felt something swirling around her belly, it moved with one sudden jolt, as if a hard thing slammed against her stomach. 

In his utmost surprise, Sergio’s mind washed out any existing rumination. Her head spun in the rapid transition of events. Raquel supported herself with the edge of the table as she felt her knees intensively jiggling. Then, moments passed only the strong arms of Sergio carried her outside his office door. 

  
[...]

_****_ ****

**_Energy truly never lies, some things really do happen even just by a product of premonitions. One good thing about dreams, half of it might be the truth and half of it might be contradictory._ **

They say that you hear more prayers inside a hospital than actually in churches, probably because a hospital is a place where your life’s phases might be ended or started. If God could only hear the loudest prayer, it would Raquel’s heart thumping against the hollows of her ribcage. Sergio holding both of her hands, with sweat slicking off both of their palms. No one dared to talk, just the resonating sounds of heavy huffs resounded. She was pinned in the soft mattress of the hospital bed with Sergio slumped above one of the seats beside the bed. 

And the moment they were waiting for arrived when the doctor showed up with hospital files caged in her hands. It was early yet to form any assumption towards the doctor’s face. She just sat at her table, facing Sergio and Raquel, almost breathless in the anxiety. 

“Good day, Ms. Murillo and Mr. Marquina. It was nice to meet you…” as her discourse getting farther and farther, Raquel rose from the bed and placed the back of her head on the bed board, crossing her fingers that she wasn’t dreaming and the next thing would happen isn’t what she dreamed of. 

“I’m really sad to say that… “ the doctor’s introduction made them pale as their blood tried to crumble the next words that will come off her mouth. 

“No... no” Raquel shook her head multiple times while Sergio tugged more her hand. 

“I’m sad that we can’t yet determine your child’s gender.” then in the changed atmosphere of worry, it was wonderment instantly glued in their flashing eyes. 

“’ It was too early to say because you are roughly around three months pregnant and we can detect the baby’s gender around 18 weeks. Anyway, congratulations, you two will be parents!” the doctor exclaimed in awe. 

The power of just a short statement “you two will be parents” echoed repetitively in their ears, it’s the power to stop a heart from beating and a lung from breathing will be forever unmatched. A statement that stupefy them both, they could only look at each other's eyes. Unexpected gift- it must an understatement yet just the perfect way to describe the life growing inside her. 

“You did it, my love” Sergio whispered, with his soft pair of eyes already tearing up, he ducked his head towards her hand and kissed it there. 

“I am pregnant.” She repeated. “I am pregnant. Did I hear it right? **I am pregnant, not I was pregnant”** she shouted the loudest she could as her echoes roared over the room “We are going to be parents and not **were,** right?” the paranoia of hearing things the wrong way was there but was scotched immediately when the doctor nodded. 

“We are going to be parents!” Sergio yelled. 

“Yes.” the doctor settled. “You have to stay for one more day and we will do a follow-up ultrasound tomorrow and prescribe your prenatal vitamins. For now, you rest and I’ll talk first with you, Mr. Marquina” 

At that time, it was merely impossible for Sergio to let go, he just wanted to stay as much as he could to take care of Raquel. 

“It will be just for a while. Go” Raquel caressed his cheeks, pointed her lips towards the direction of the doctor. 

“I’ll be back” he promised. 

[.…] 

A calm storm does not produce a skilled sailor, love without trouble isn’t love at all. Love is tested in nature, so are the lovers. Then, if the love survives, so are the lovers. 

“With all your statements given, it seems to me like she experienced daydreaming.” the doctor’s face turned into a serious visage 

“Yes” Sergio bit his lip

“I hypothesized that she might have experienced maladaptive daydreaming. It is a condition wherein the person distorts reality with what inside her mental images. Raquel might saw almost true events in her mind, the same characters of her present life, her fears, and other story-like features” the words coming off from the doctor’s mouth were crystalline clear which sealed everything in place. 

But one thing was left- his judgments were still clouded but he dared to ask “Why this thing is happening to her” 

“This is just a common case of pregnant women becoming so anxious about this thing. She should have known that she was pregnant but it seemed like she disregarded the early signs of pregnancy because she was focused on other things. Anxiety is a common sign of pregnancy, her hormones are changing and I am telling you, it’s not even at its peak.” 

“And?” 

“I browse over some of her history and I found out she was a domestic abuse victim of her former husband. It made so much sense for her to experience this thing. Since she’s pregnant, considering this is her first pregnancy, her past-trauma triggered her fear that this thing may end up the same as what happened to her before. Her maladaptive daydreaming is still manageable but all of these things are hallmark symptoms of post-traumatic stress and this is quite alarming on your part.”

“Is she going to be fine?” 

“This is a hard phase of her pregnancy. I suggest that you have to establish a very strong support system for her, make her feel accompanied by her situation. I know parenthood is a very hard process of life, but I feel you two are going to be really great parents. Give her some time off and rest and she will get better. Nothing else severe to be worried about” the ending phrases brought soothing relief for Sergio. 

“I’ll take care of her, thank you so much” he replied with the articulation of his eyes smiling 

“Make sure she’ll get back for the next couple of months so we can see if that’s a boy or a girl, okay? I’ll go ahead” 

[...]

Sergio returned with ease in his expressions. He was about to hunker down back again with his seat but Raquel, re-positioned herself on the bed to lie on the other side, making a space for him on her right. 

“Lie down” she invited 

Enticed by her words, he removed his coat and his tie and hung it on the top rail of the chair, he put off his shoes and he carefully rested his body on her side, he offered his arms so Raquel could lie down on top it, then she placed her palms against his chest and her head just below his chin. The pumping heartbeats against his chest gradually became stable. Her smiles were so contagious that she felt his lips widened in happiness even without seeing it. She cuddled more of herself to his side. Sergio is truly is her home, it has always been it and it will always be it. 

“Can you tell me, I’m not dreaming anymore, right?” her eyes begged to amplify her eagerness that everything is real. 

He nuzzled his nose to her forehead, slowly lifting her chin to face his. His fingers holding her chin, tighten a bit as if he will never let go of her. Closed eyes and open mouths, he kissed her so light, just usurping her lips and she returned the same enthusiasm by meeting every change of direction of their lips. Dazed by how good it felt, she flicked her tongue inside him which made him groan raspily. Oxygen ran out between their lungs and they broke off, almost hyperventilating yet suffocated by the overwhelming feeling of just a simple kiss. 

“Was that enough to tell you that this is real?” he cast down a soft glance over her 

Sometimes, the way people are so used to suffering and agony, they don’t really let good things happen without allowing themselves to question every part of it. Do I deserve it?- she asked herself. 

“What’s bothering you?” he softly asked while he skimmed his fingers through her hair. 

“Are you not really mad?” she asked. 

“I told you I’m not” the level of conviction with his words persuaded her. “I’m not mad at you, I’m not mad at Daniel either. He was a good friend, he was there when I used to play stupid.” he left an almost cackle. “I’m mad to whoever who took that picture” 

Raquel began to worry again because she really doesn’t have any idea as she never really wanted to form her judgments to anyone present that night. 

“But… I don’t want to talk about it, not right now. I don’t want our baby to see me mad” he rubbed his hand to her tummy and she sighed just by the feeling of it. 

She shot a mellow stare back at him and whispered “Thank you” 

“You’re my better half, Raquel” he nodded “My better, other piece. I want to do this right.. for you and for us. I can’t lose you and that life inside you. I’m gonna be half a heart without you” he announced in the most pleasing way possible. 

“I’m afraid…” she halted “What if I do something wrong?” 

“You wouldn’t because I’m here… We’ll take each step, slowly and surely. I will be with you until that baby goes out, and we’ll take care of that, we’ll take him or her to nice places, give whatever he or she wants… We will the greatest parents” he remarked. 

“And the first step is for you to have your maternity leave from the company” there was a degree of assertiveness to his voice that alarmed Raquel. 

Immediately, Raquel fixed a squinting stare on Sergio “No” she rushed replied 

“That’s not a request, it’s an order” he resisted 

“Well, I beg to disagree. I’m just pregnant, I can work.” 

“That’s not your decision to make” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because I’m your boss” 

Raquel scoff in disbelief and thought of her best card to play “And I’m your wife!” she exclaimed 

How good it was to hear that?- Sergio thought, he flushed prominently with his cheeks turning red “Did you just say… you’re my wife?” he started hovering and his lips flirtatiously smirking. 

Raquel realized she really did play a very dangerous card, she made a silly grin on her lips “What?” she played innocent 

“If you say so… then I’m your husband” he boastfully lifted a brow on her 

“That’s not the topic” she insisted with her lips still smiling “Okay, let’s do this the democratic way. I got my 50% of the vote and you got the other 50%” she suggested 

Bewildered by her suggestion, he threw a puzzled look “That’s a tie 50-50.” 

“I have my baby, and this little person inside me voted no for my maternity leave” she teased 

“That’s my baby too” he reasoned out “Let me hear the baby’s stand” Sergio lifted himself from the bed and position his ear beside Raquel’s abdomen, he pretended to listen and he smiled. 

“The baby said, you are going to have your maternity leave. Final. Irrevocable.” he declared. 

“But---” 

“No more but. Just think of this thing” he slowly got back resting beside her “You didn’t realize that baby was already there for how many months?” he defended “It was giving you signs but you were so occupied with a lot of things, work things that’s why you didn’t realize. What if I didn’t ask? You could have skipped your important appointments that might harm the baby.”

He was right, she realized. 

“Now, I am begging you as my other half, and as my wife, as you said” he teased “Please, you’ll leave, for some time, the job will always be there. You’ll stay at my house and I’ll take care of you.” 

Pouncing over the idea that it was for the betterment of the baby she just replied “Okay” to him and settled back on top of his chest. 

Moments later, Raquel felt almost exhausted with what happened that day, but she forgot one thing. 

“Can we call mama?” she suggested. Way back before she started working in Madrid, she promised her mom that she will give herself a chance to be happy and build a family. Now, she was on the clouds of her dreams, to finally put an end to the fear of commitment that has been caging her for the longest time. 

“Of course we can” he agreed and got her cellphone from her pouch. 

[...] 

Welcoming change is groping something unseen in the dark. The road of life is not a linear journey, rather a curved, twisted, and bent adventure of finding if the horizon was worth the risk. Two months was somehow a glimpse of how Raquel and Sergio have changed under a whole new circumstance of being parents, soon. Raquel decided to take her maternity leave and eventually passing her job to Monica, it took her a little time to come to her choice, thinking that Sergio is a defiant and childish man she ever encountered and Monica must be the most patient one to handle him. For sure, the rest of the cooks will give up on him briefly. 

Sergio on the other hand never mentioned anything about the photos delivered in his office, neither track where did it come from. He waited for those two months to settle in taking care of Raquel before he took care of other things. Also, he was actually waiting for someone to admit and held him or herself accountable for what happened. Berlin had taken most of his meetings as he was busy with his new duties of almost being a father. 

“That tie looks good on you” Raquel commended as she slowly tightened his tie upwards, following the movement of her head 

“You’re smiling” he teased, looking down on her 

“I’m not” she lied and turned her head against him, but she gently moved her hips back in his direction and breathed in front of her lips. 

“You can go” Raquel mocked, completely aware that he was thinking the same thing as hers 

Sergio let go of her and he crossed his arms, raising a brow on her as he slowly grinned while partly closing his eyes, signaling that he is waiting for something. Raquel never wasted another second when she crashed her lips to his. It felt habitual yet pleasing like it was their first. She glided her tongue inside for some lip-smacking and she leaned back to pull him closer to him. He moaned against her lips and aroused with her hand at the back of his neck. He supported her back and regained her on their posture when she broke off. 

“Goodbye” she giggled 

“The doctor will deliver the gender result later and wait for me to get home so we can look at it together” he smiled 

“Alicia will be here later. I’ll prepare dinner around 7, so we can celebrate” she offered. 

“That would be the best” he kissed her quickly one last time

“I love you” Sergio made a cute pout out of lips 

“I love you, too” Raquel blushed watching him get out of the door. 

Change is always good but not the strange feeling of Raquel’s absence in the office. Some had speculated she was fired because she almost burned the company kitchen, some had thought that she resigned. Sergio wasn’t talking about it yet for the last two months. He didn’t actually care whatever his employees thought of him and of his personal life. 

Gone are the usual complaints of Raquel from the information counter because she’s late. Her heels click-clacking around the corridors. Her everyday running situation from hallways. Her stocked up apron inside the sanitary room and just her basic presence inside the kitchen. 

“Allergic to shrimp. No bananas. Potato omelet” Monica continued talking while walking back and forth from her counter. “Allergic to shrimp. No bananas. Potato omelet” she seemed memorizing the three important things Raquel had told her for her new job. 

“Good morning” there was a loud voice from the kitchen door which called out the cooks inside their counters. 

“Ms. Gaztambide. Deliver my breakfast around 9 am in my office. Don’t bother going to the conference room, I have my meeting” he informed 

Monica raised her hand “I can wait until the meeting is finished… Just like what Raquel used to do” she suggested 

“Don’t bother, just leave the food in my office” 

When everyone was about to get back to their works, Sergio once again interrupted “Also, to Monica, Daniel, Martin, Silene and Agatha, I have to meet you in my office after your shift” he left with no follow- up words and went out 

“Just us?” Martin speculated 

“Maybe for another convention outside Madrid” Silene smiled at them and they all went back to their works. 

“She’s not yet talking about Raquel” Daniel observed 

“We know she’s fine. She’s taking a break and that’s their personal lives. Stop talking about it” Agatha defended 

“Could not agree more.” Monica laughed patting Daniel’s back. They slowly built their growing friendship while still trying to be professional workers. She was surprised at how Sergio didn’t take what happened to Raquel and Daniel personally. 

[...]

Is change really always good? Probably not in the world of business. The board of directors had requested for Sergio to come up with a new project to launch as they described the last two months of him being passive with his duties in the company. The stakes of their competitors grew higher as they took advantage of Sergio’s nonappearance for most of the time. He returned to his office to see Monica’s food box. It looks like a normal food- a potato omelet with a smiley face written in tomato catsup, but it never brought the same enchantment as Raquel’s. Slapping his distressed hand to his forehead, a loud creaking of the door caught his attention. It was Berlin. 

“How is she?” that was the only thing his brother could ask 

“Alicia is taking care of her. She’ll be fine” he chaired himself with the obvious bother in his eyes 

“How are you?.” Berlin ridiculed “I have never imagined you being with a woman and now you’ll become a father. I don’t know my brother anymore” he added in the mockery 

“Shut up” it was pure sarcasm but it made Sergio smiled despite the pressure 

“I heard the board members are asking for a new project. What are you thinking?” 

It realized that Sergio can never hold two separate worlds in his hands. He wasn’t able to think about the company anymore as his focus only magnified within Raquel and their baby. 

“I can’t think of anything right now. I’ll figure out things once I’m done with something” 

“This is getting harder, right. But I know you can do this. You’ll always have my back, if I have to massage Raquel’s swollen ankles for you, I would” he laughed, teasing his brother. 

“You’re not allowed to touch her, I can’t risk my baby being a pervert” they both cackled but in all honesty, Sergio was still grateful that he always got his brother’s back through thick and thin. 

“By the way, I have managed the papers you asked me to do. Have you received the initial papers, I made it confidential so you could only see it” he informed

“Thank you for doing this to me. I’ve seen it, Raquel even suspected it as the photos she saw in her dreams” he nodded lightly to his brother. 

[...]

**5:00pm [end of shift]**

Sergio patiently waited on his chair with his cross legs fidgeting and his out of the routine habit of checking with his watch. Behind closed doors, were the cooks apprehensively waiting in front of the metal S. Marquina placard. 

“What are we going to say?” 

“Are we going to say good day?” 

“Would he fire us?” 

The murmuring buzzes were concluded when Agatha raised her arm to cut off everyone’s inhibitions. “Can you all just shut up, let’s get inside, act natural.” 

Monica was the one who first peeped on the slightly opened space of the door, checking Sergio’s relaxed posture, spinning a pen around his fingers. 

“He seems to be in a good mood” Monica stated

“See? Nothing to worry about” Agatha once again reasoned out. 

They entered naturally, watching their steps one after the other. Pulling off a composure under strain, they all smiled while Sergio maintained his straight face. Placing his hand on top of the table, he clutched both of them and took deep respiration. They stood in front of them trying their very best to hide the bracing of their shoulders. 

“Good day” Sergio smiled at them which subtracted the tension inside his office 

“Good day” they all replied in unison 

“I don’t want to make this the hard way, my wife, Raquel” he almost startled but he continued “She’s pregnant and taking good care of herself in my house. She left this company temporarily to take care of our baby.”

There was both shock and flickering lights of happiness to most of their eyes

“That’s really great!” Agatha congratulated 

“It is…” Sergio notified but upon his smile, there was a serious tone underneath “Who took those pictures?” he leaned back on the foam of his office chair and waited for the answer. 

“What pictures?” Martin asked 

“’ I told you. I don’t want to do this the hard way. Who took the pictures? Let’s make our lives easier. Raquel is preparing our dinner and I have time an important time to catch up with” he challenged. 

No one risked to talk and the silence almost became unbearable. 

“Can someone please, if you know what Sergio is talking about, just say it!” Martin implied 

Sergio rose from his office chair, with his nose creasing in the agitation. “Since you refused to do this the easy way, I’ll make the hard way” He slowly stood up and sat on the other edge of his table 

“I’ll fire everyone of you if no one will take responsibility” he looked back on his watch seeing the hands point 6:30 pm. Aside from the made him wait for an hour to get inside his office, no one is admitting who did it. 

Time seems to pass more quickly when faced in certain situations- in a nerve-wracking situation to be particular. It was past 7, yet no one is still talking. He kept on looking at his watch, sighing in frustration. Little by little, the spontaneous silence had irritated him to the point he was thumping his foot against the ground and clutching hard through the glass surface of his table. 

“I did it” one voice terminated the awkward quietude in the room. Everyone slowly turned their heads to one of the cooks.- It was Silene. 

Sergio was thrown in the pit of disappointment when Silene talked. The latter just waved his hands in guilt as she started tearing for being blameworthy of the situation. 

“I’m so sorry..” she stepped backward 

“Get your things in your locker” Sergio didn’t make any eye contact 

“No, I can’t lose my job. I really regret what I did, I can’t sleep right after I sent it through the counter, I swear…” she sobbed when Martin tried to pacify her 

“I said what I said, get your things and you’ll sign your resignation paper tomorrow” that was the Sergio with decisiveness on his voice 

“I did it because Laura paid for it.!” another thing that shocked them, “I told you… After she went out, she paid for it and I had no choice” 

Right after Sergio heard the clause “no choice” he proceeded to Silene’s direction and held her by the arm “No choice?” he barked “If things happened differently, you could have harmed my baby. I could have lost Raquel” he scolded. 

Aside from the fact that he was completely angered by finding out Silene’s fault, he was also late with their supposed to be dinner night with Raquel. 

“We are done talking here. You’ll sign your papers tomorrow, Ms. Oliveira”

Then the freezing silence won over again. 

They say it is impossible to kill a monster of a past without becoming another. But love makes it possible to find a person as a sanctuary of peace, even the mind is in the midst of a fiasco, someone can just wipe it off as if that person possesses the courage we blindly groped in the dark. 

**_It is indeed easier to find the most dazzling star in the darkest place, same as finding home in someone’s arm in the most fearful situation._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// TRAUMA
> 
> I want to begin by saying my utmost sorry if the last chapter really hurt you but this style of me proving it as a daydream is such a nice outlet of my emotions towards trauma in general. I felt everyone rioting in the last update. I'm so sorry for that. HAHAHAHA
> 
> (1) I was just really inspired by Raquel's character in La Casa de Papel for raising Paula as a good daughter regardless of the fact that her relationship with Alberto caused her so much trauma, so I made a very close parallel of it using this (2) Pregnancy among women who experienced domestic abuse with their past relationship is such a hard thing to process. (3) In this AU, I want you all to be reminded that commitment is never easy with someone still trying to heal. (4) If I didn't pull of this maladaptive-daydreaming related stuff, I would never forgive Sergio for hurting Raquel, IF THAT REALLY HAPPENED. There is no way I'm going to forgive Sergio if everything about the last chapter was real. SO I MADE THIS HAPPEN (5) I believe that it is best to part ways when violence entered any kind of relationship. 
> 
> Those were just the things I want to clarify and I was really planning on making this one just to add a little flavor to the story and at the same time understanding what would be the ride of this story if circumstances are different. 
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry and I love you and I really hope you really enjoyed this chapter.


	33. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sunnies <33 I hope you are all doing really well in your life. I took my 2-day break with all my social media accounts just to breathe as things went really overwhelming in the past few days. Make sure you’re also giving yourself some time to rest, unwind and break. 
> 
> School is really exhausting, we were stacked up with major workloads since midterms examination is fast approaching. Good luck to everyone and if you’re struggling in your studies, you can do it!!! I did all my backlogs in that 2-day break so I can finally have time updating the new chapter. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my favorite commenter, latzana, thank u so much for spending time to talk with me in the comments section. Your words are truly encouraging. I love you. 
> 
> The last chapter anyway was fun and this one as well. All the fluff and softness in this chapter, you all deserve this.

Sometimes, the rarest answer to our questions manifests itself when we decided to shut our eyes. The eyes may have perceived the tangible things but the heart feels beyond what we can sense. There is also a time when searching is superfluous, the act of finding is futile, because the stoppage of our sight, can be a prologue of the realization that the answer was already faced in front of us for a long time. 

Hastened by the fact that he is late for their dinner and the extreme throbbing of his chest as he started cleaving the thin line between guessing if their baby is a boy or a girl. His eyes sharply focused passing every road in the nighttime city panorama of Madrid. Breathe in, breathe out. Any act of disturbance might cause him to never really see his wife and his child again. The frustration of finding out everything was planned by Laura urged him to put more weight of bitter indignation on the same person who was the reason for not having his relationship with Raquel a smooth-sailing one. 

Parking his car beside the silent and dark hallways of his apartment, he noticed that the reflective mirrors of his windows were dark as the alleyways. Sergio continued walking with his mind projected only with one thing, open the door and apologize for making Raquel wait. 

As the doorknob clanged, Alicia preceded Sergio made a quiet hush. His eyes could only look at Raquel already sound asleep on his sofa. 

“I’m so sorry” he concernedly asserted. 

“She waited…” Alicia narrowed her eyes to examine his reaction. 

He felt the sudden appearance of awkwardness and he waved his hand “I was so busy with office things” he defended. 

“Uhmmm” she pretentiously thought “Raquel is very impatient, and being pregnant is making her more impatient. Never do this again because you’re driving her crazy” 

Sergio slammed his hand against his forehead as the guilt set foot in. “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my intention to let her wait” 

“She thought you were in a car accident, you were kidnapped, you were cheating on her. That’s how worst it was” Alicia left a soft cackle as she supposed Raquel’s ideas were silly. 

“Thank you for taking care of her” he smiled. 

“Check the kitchen and I’ll go now. Never stood her that long, again” those were the staunch words she uttered before she left Sergio’s apartment. 

As left with the sullen quietness, Sergio ambled in a relaxed pace going through his dining area. There he was enraptured by his kitchenette embellished with blue and pink alternately-design papers. A huge cake where the other half was blue and the other is pink was placed on top of his small dining table with a dinner meal of steak and bake asparagus on each side. A box of wine was planted on the other side while scintillating candlelight already reaching its end wax. The decorative details in each corner of the room explained a lot why his apartment’s lights were turned off. Raquel was supposed to surprise him, yet he didn’t make it. 

Sergio rambled back to his living room to check her, she was lightly snoring and her eyes seemed to be really tired. Removing the beige blanket covering her body, he cautiously removed it and framed his arms across her middle back while his other hand supported her head and carried her up. 

“I’m so sorry, my baby” he could only smile at her, while she was sunken in deep sleep. 

Midway of transferring her back to their bed, she was awakened by the light shakes. 

“You’re home” she whispered while opening her partly closed eyes 

“Late..” he disappointingly said. 

“Have you seen the dining room?” she smiled, then she felt her body slowly submerging in the airy mattress of his bed. 

“Yes,” he brushed his hand on her hair “Which made me a lot more guilty.” 

“You don’t have to. There’s still time.” she initiated lifting herself from the bed and slowly caressed his hands. Eliminating more fabric, she started sliding off his coat, as he closed his eyes in the gentleness. Unwrapping like a present, she untangled his tie and he felt breathing back again. Pushing and pulling her thumb, she unbuttoned his shirt and his perfume started to diffuse, then lingered in her nose. 

“We could still make this out” she enticingly muttered as she started kissing his neck fervently 

He finally came off with consciousness and repelled her even the mere feeling of his lips heating the side of his neck is intoxicating his veins. Poisoning it is, but he withstood the temptation as the idea of hurting her matters more than pleasuring himself. 

“Stop” he ordered “’ I… I can’t hurt you” 

“You won’t” she smiled and get back kissing him once again. 

“Raquel” he resisted and resisted. 

“Touch me” she invited and his body automatically responded. He touched the top of his shoulders, smoothly gliding in her skin down to her hand. 

“See? Touch me again. Do I feel hurt? No. ” she put his hand on some more, upwards, from her stomach and she kissed his forehead to comfort him. “Don’t feel guilty about making your wife happy. Pregnancy sex is better during this time” 

As the validation went out from Raquel’s lips he blushed furiously at the idea of touching her again after many long months, he sighed in the feeling of her warm palms traveling from his shoulders, in the inside of his chest down to chambers of his stomach, getting down and down. She reached in his already bulking glory against his pants. 

“Raquel” he whispered in his arousal. 

He growled as if his primal needs was awakened after a long hibernation. The fiery feeling made him stop breathing for a couple of while. His attention drifted into her hands, rubbing his evident hardening. 

“Just take it easy. Don’t go fast because I won’t last long” she ruled out as she zipped down his pants, completely stripping him off. In his undraped nature, he felt more the longing for her body. He started lifting off her shirt, taking it in a leisurely speed as possible. Down to her squarepants, he removed it unhurriedly and trailed kisses into the inside of her thighs that made her clutch to the waves of his hair. He laid down kisses to her bump, until the kisses became licks, as his sharp tongue traveled to the middle of her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling, twirling. 

“Ohhh” she moaned in his unexpected gesture. He sucked in there profusely taking her time to get turned on, then to the other, he nimble motion of his tongue. 

He eagerly got her up and propped her in the bed, soft and mild. He couldn’t top her so he just kissed her lips for a while, his lips invading hers, while the muffled sounds of lip-locking dominated his room. Inserting his tongue, he felt the yearning sensation as their lips connected. One good thing about prolonging pleasure is that it creates magic as time makes their bodily connection as a form of ultimate magnificence. 

Taking one’s time, he placed a soft kiss back again to her forehead when his lungs searched for air. He breathed her in as she clutched the sheets and squirmed in the anticipation. Placing a few more kisses down to her thighs, he gusted a soft blow in her pulsating center which drove her wilder. 

She gasped when he earnestly closed his mouth to her center, licking it with lap long strokes as the tingling sensation satisfied all her senses. Electric bodies and voltaic soul. Intimacy went to its finest state when he grabbed her hand, feeling her nails scratching through his palms. Another lick to the fleshly mound on top of her clit, sent another pierce of pleasure, then she moaned loudly. This time he didn’t complain about how loud she was, everyone should know that no one had ever made her moan as he does. 

“Oh God!” she hoarsely reacted with his actions as she felt something flowing through the pit of her stomach. “I’m so close” she almost shouted. 

Her words became motivation for him as his tongue found the right, his favorite spot. Nothing has changed, she still tasted good, so good. Her flavor traveled all around his mouth and the bristles of his beard. He focused on her pleasure spot as he accelerated his actions, licks after sucks, brushes after scrubs. He used his thumb to perform his trick of pulling the hood of her clitoris and placed his keen tongue over her most sensitive bud of nerve endings. Starting with light pressure then gradually increasing his tempo, causing her to cry in a loud pitch of overwhelming gratification. 

When he flicked his tongue to the utmost edge of her clit and took it in his mouth sucking it aggressively, she felt the intense gushing of her throbbing center, as let out the earth-shaking orgasm which trembled her knees and wobbled her thighs. 

“That was so good” she beamed but she wasn’t done yet, she got up from being pinned in the bed and lay him down, while she sat astride him, widening her stance. Carefully massaging his still erect length, as she teased him by playing her thumb through his frenulum. 

“Stop” he hurdled as he felt it overstimulating him. 

She didn’t wait any more seconds, when she slowly position his cock above her glory hole and in leaden steps, penetrated her. She left a loud wail of contentment while he cried out in the rushing jolt of delight just by feeling the warmth of her inside. Sex is intimacy, just a pure bliss of connection. 

Pumping in and out, the slick sounds of his long shaft hitting his erogenous zone resounded in the room, her breast bouncing but he was taking good care of her abdomen by holding a tight grip in her hips which caused more resistance, increasing the pleasure every thrust. 

“Harder” she screamed, feeling another wave of orgasm building immediately right after her first one. 

He did as she said, he jived with her movements, plunging everything he has until she breathed heavily, his breaths also shortened when she felt her contracting against his cock, creating delicious friction from the base to the shaft. 

“I’m coming, Raquel” he cried, closing his eyes while his mouth opened in how good it felt. 

“You’re coming?” she teasingly mocked, then she stopped riding him. 

In his utter perplexity, he half rose from being immersed in the bed and looked into her, she smirked. 

“Pregnant women have more tendency to come faster, but you’re disappointing me” she raised a brow. “This is edging, putting you to the edge as my ultimate tease of punishment for letting me wait.” 

Then he chuckled and he surrendered with a smile “Please” he pretended to be begging but he initiated moving again under her. Raquel couldn’t also resist it. 

They started moving again in complete unison. Raquel riding him hard, Sergio penetrating her harder. In the middle of a euphoric moment, Sergio felt him getting close but he felt her closer, placing his thumb again to her spot, he circled around it until she lost her mind, her hair tossing all around her shoulder, and then she howled in the delicate feeling, she twitched as another level of orgasm washed through her. 

As her eyes blurred, she whispered the phrase **“It’s a boy”** and she smiled widely. Enthralled by her utterance, he gasped and took her deeper when he felt the joy within his heart. He allowed first air to circulate beneath his lungs and he entered her more one, two, and few more times. Finally, he whimpered as he shuddered in his own release. 

**“It’s a boy”** he cheerfully echoed, trying his best to recuperate from the aftershocks and he lay down in the bed, breathing heavily but his lips could not stop from smiling. 

“You took so long so I opened it myself” she added but he wasn’t listening, he was still trying to recover. 

‘It’s a boy” he said once again, with enthusiasm in his tone. “It’s a boy!” he shouted loudly in the joyous momentum. 

“It’s a boy” in the verge of happiness, a tear fell down in the corners of his eyes and he smiled kindly when he touched her belly. She then placed her hand on top of his. 

“It’s a boy, my love” she kept whispering and whispering. 

“I took so long because I found out it was Silene who took the photos, Laura bribed her. But I don’t care at all, I don’t want to talk about it. Not in front of my baby boy” he kissed the side of her stomach and leaned back to her shoulders. 

Raquel was somehow disappointed, she treated Silene almost like her younger sister. But the happiness overly subdued the bothering thoughts in her mind. Until the tiredness lulled them both to the sweetest sound of sleep. 

[...]

**6:30 am**

Yawning early in the morning, Raquel felt her thighs aching from the last night’s aftermath but nothing could ever compare to how happy she was. Waking up beside Sergio must be the greatest way to start the stay but as she fumbled her hands through the side of the bed, she felt nothing. She went outside seeing Sergio already dressed up with his suit and tie. 

“I didn’t bother waking you up, you must be _**tired”**_ he threw a dirty look 

She yawned again and initiated pouring the remaining coffee from the maker but Sergio departed quickly towards her direction and stopped her. 

“No coffee” his brows furrowed. “Some researches show abnormalities in babies because of o caffeine consumption. I don’t take chances” 

The concern in his voice sounded so sweet and pushed a wave of care to Raquel, she just smiled. “When did you start doing baby research?” 

Before Sergio could formulate a response, he assembled his things and stowed a soft securing kiss in her forehead, and spoke in an undertone “Since I found out I’m gonna be having one”

What could she aim for more? A lover and a father packed in a single soul, imagining the life ahead of them, fascination might be an understatement. All she knows is that everything they have gone through together has planted the seed of mutuality and trust that one could ever understand. 

“I love you” she kissed back, hearing her _husband_ said “I love you too” in his evermore, charming voice. 

[...]

When one of your words started to face its gravitating downfall, what will you do? In this stretching situation, Sergio wished he just has a life remote control, press rewind, and go back to sleep with Raquel forever. 

Life does go the other way around, he stood stiffened by the pressure of fevered eyes of the members of the board directions, sales president even their large shareholders' company representative. He gulped the lump filling his throat as he tried to enunciate the words out of his mouth. 

“Good morning” he articulated in a very flamboyant yet his joints juddering in nervousness. “I owe an apology and I am holding myself accountable for the company’s recent inactivity” he asserted. 

“That was not inactivity, it’s negligence, failure” a member of sales commission, Mr. Dela Rosa blubbered. 

“I know, I understand. I was busy trying to pull things together, but what matters is today, we can still catch up” there was energy in his statement. 

“We are all professional here, Mr. Marquina. You should know better about separating your personal life and your company responsibilities.” another board member protested. 

In the heightening argument, Sergio stiffened, completely out of words to articulate. Then, he wished, he started finding, where is my life’s remote control? 

[...] 

Just meters away, Raquel proceeded walking from the company’s door, walking at the observed rate. Five months of not going to the office felt like forever, nothing had really changed in the interiors and the hectic buzzing environment of Dulce Aroma. She took the elevator, going to Sergio’s office. The door was visibly opened when she arrived and when she went inside. Laura was sitting on his sofa, seemingly waiting for Sergio. 

The reverberation of Sergio’s confession about Laura bribing Silene to malign her echoed over and over. Between the thinnest line between pride and sympathy, the latter won over. 

“Who are you looking for?” she asked with intimidation. 

“None of your business” Laura had never changed. Still a bitch- Raquel smirked with her thoughts. 

“It’s not normal to go in someone’s office, without them knowing.” she sat on the wooden chair facing the sofa where Laura was sitting. 

“You already defamed me, I have nothing to lose” she proudly stated. 

Raquel rubbed her belly bump, as the irritation of her sitting position emerged. She just sighed for a while. 

“Who would have thought I would be pregnant?” she laughed nervously and Laura stared back at her “But that was not the thrill, who would have thought I would be pregnant and Sergio is the father” a loud cackling noise meandered all over the office. A serious look plastered on Raquel’s expression when she decided to talk more. “You see, I didn’t see this coming, I came here because I was hopeless, broke… We were silly back then, fighting over the things that put us through…” 

Laura was about to abolish her statements when Raquel waved her hand. “My world with him was about teasing, mockery, make-outs, fighting and I realized it was all exhausting but it was the tiredness I would surrender over and over. You know why? Getting tired with the person you love isn’t tiredness at all, because I became stronger, he put me back again in pieces when I thought he broke me. If being with him is tiredness, I’d choose to be tired until the end” 

“With the girl like you, impatient… You wouldn’t want a man like him. I promise, it took a long time, a very long time for us to be in this situation. He doesn’t know how to cook, sometimes his tie is wrinkled, he’s weird… but I love him and you’re wasting your time.” Raquel almost teared up as she voiced the unexpected thoughts in her mind. “This…” she caressed her stomach, “This wasn’t the reason why he stayed, this wasn’t even here when I knew he would stay. This wasn’t the reason until we found out, then it became **one** of the reasons” 

“But for the debt of gratitude, I would stupidly say thank you” she ridiculed. “This relationship will never be _this_ if not without you. But please, just… stop,” she begged. “Maybe once, you felt to be in love and to be loved, **we are beautiful”** Raquel metaphorized. “This is a very beautiful story, of me loving him and him loving me. You couldn't stop two souls together tied in love" 

Left speechless, Laura realized it all. With all the odds she made for Raquel and Sergio, love stood still. She got up on the sofa, with a blank expression and she ran away. 

[...]

Placed like a dartboard, the sharp-pointed missiles of interrogation pierced Sergio in all possible areas. One he could not forget is when someone compared him when Raquel wasn’t present in the frame yet. 

“You were better before Sergio, don’t let a woman run your world” Mr. Santiago advised. 

“We have faced a sales decreased in the past months, we weren’t able to restock Palawan for how many days, it was definitely a very innovative project but we weren’t able to produce more of them. The campaign was left because you weren’t able to do interview advertisements and entertain sales agencies.” the board member added. 

Be professional- he reminded himself, lengthening his already fragmented patience. Before he could talk back, the sliding door of the conference room whooshed when Raquel entered, dressed in her black pants, white tank top, and brown cardigan. Sergio, in his utmost shock, he was then, speechless but also concerned as Raquel was supposed to just stay home. 

“With all due respect, my husband has been trying to serve this company and taking care of me and our soon family.” she stood beside him. “In sales performance, production and advertisement isn’t always the problem, Palawan scent was designed in a summer collection but the company was too late for that, however, the scent was perfectly manufactured and designed that we still meet the minimum sales target. My husband worked hard even at night, to catch up on this company’s demands. And if I am not mistaken, the CEO isn’t the only one accountable for this.” 

“Raquel…” Sergio muttered. 

“I really appreciate your concern with the company, and I know this is a healthy meeting so I won’t take this personally, but never blame someone who is trying his best to hold two words in his hands. And you..” he pointed her finger to Sergio. “You don’t get to apologize for doing things that make you happy.” she smiled. 

“Well, in that note…” he nervously rubbed his palms together. “We can go back after lunch for the approval of my new project proposal” Sergio adjourned. 

[...] 

“What did you do?” Sergio smiled at her and held her hand “And what are you doing here in the first place?” 

“Staying in the house feels like jail, the coffee is tempting me.” she joked. “What’s your plan?” she asked. 

“In all honesty, I don’t really know. I’m tired and deprived.” Sergio walked anxiously back and forth trying to release the tension.   
“Where’s Berlin, he supposed to be helping you?” Raquel noticed. 

Clearing off his mind, Sergio excused “He’s busy doing paper works that I assigned to him personally” 

“So you’re pulling this through by yourself?” she confusedly scrutinized his frustrations. 

In his apprehensive manners, she stood near him “Kiss me” she ruled. 

“I’m serious, Raquel, this isn’t time for that” he insisted. 

“You think clearly when you kiss me.” Raquel once again asked. 

He was hit with her clear intentions, there was always magic confined in her lips. He stopped strolling and faced her, lowered his head, and kissed her lightly at first, and with the volume of passion, he started eliminating everything occupying his mind, just the thought of kissing her rented his mind. He slurped her, devoured her, inch by inch until the last tip of worry condensed through nothingness. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and delicately caressed her baby bump. Just stayed there, while their lips locked in fervent kisses and little lip biting. When he felt something almost felt kicking inside him, the idea went off with a bang, snapping through every nerve inside his brain. 

“I knew it, I was missing something” he excitingly broke off from the kiss and yelled. **“We don’t have a scent yet for pregnant women”** he exclaimed. “Pregnant women are sensitive to scents, their weak olfactory senses are very picky with strong-smelling perfumes, the harsh ingredients of common perfume can cause minor abrasions through the skin because of hormonal increase.” he continued hypothesizing while she smiled back at him. 

Raquel giggled at the instant idea. “Now you go back there, tell them about this and everything will be fine” she comforted. 

He was searching for a long time but he didn’t realize all along, the answer is only in Raquel’s. Realizing that in most moments, the things we look for, reveal themselves when we gave up on looking. 

“I’ll make use of all the Palawan sales for this project.” he bravely convicted. “The remote possibility of calling this project Madrid will be the greatest comeback rise of this company” he screamed. 

“Are you sure? What if this thing won’t be successful?” 

“It will be. It’s all or nothing now. ‘I’ll be talking with the concept team now, you stay here.” before he went out, he left a brisk kiss as a sign of his gratitude. 

“You’re welcome!” she teased. 

[...] 

Walking past the quiet alleyways of the company building, one place she would die not getting into- of course is the kitchen. Just before she could enter the door, the smell of different aromas fostered as the distance closed up. Few she can still determine, a smell of lemon zest, seafood, searing steak in garlic and butter, and broths. How she missed it so much reflected by how her senses were pleased just by the smell of the kitchen. When she arrived inside, the metal clattering became louder and the hissing of pressure cookers, which became irritating but the annoyance of it made her miss her job. In the dash along with their counters, Monica was sleeping in hers with a to-do list placed in front of her and a pen, Daniel, on the other hand, was busy managing three meals in different stoves, Martin came off from the market for the pantry, but he seemed to forgot some items, Agatha stressed out in the corner after burning her baked toasts. 

When she delivered the words “What are you guys doing?”, Monica woke up from being asleep, Martin almost dropped an orange in his hand, Daniel stopped what he was doing and Agatha went through her direction. Everyone just stared at her as seeing a glimpse of hope in strain. They hugged her, carefully. 

“Raquel..” Monica sighed “Sergio is so hard to work with and very picky with his foods!” she complained. 

“Take it easy…” Raquel comforted, if you want to, I’ll send you meal plans in the next days” 

“You’re really pregnant!” Agatha yelled. “This is the only good thing that happened to me today, thank God. The board members are so stressed out lately” 

“I know” Raquel replied “But it won’t last long, Sergio will be talking to them later. Don’t worry” 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Daniel cheerily asked. 

Raquel smiled lightheartedly and responded “Boy” which made everyone shouted in happiness. 

“Our Señorito Marquina” Martin tickled Raquel’s stomach, encouraging him unexpectedly despite the pressure in work. 

“We really miss you, here” Monica confessed. 

“I am too.” Raquel jubilantly answered. “I’ll be back soon, with a little one” 

They say that if your absence was noticed, then your presence all along really mattered. If someone could hark back to what was the kitchen, before Raquel left is that even though the everyday frustrations of Raquel’s life were always what she complained about, her presence was a ray of sunshine in their workplace, her smile, her jokes, and even the way she moved almost perfectly in the kitchen. Apart from that, they have treated each other more like a family, that even when Raquel is about to embark on another phase of her vicissitudes, she would never forget the people who made her journey an extraordinary one. 

“Where is Silene?” Raquel changed the topic. 

“Mr. Marquina didn’t tell you?” Martin asked concernedly. 

Monica informed, “She’s in the sanitary room, she still got all her things back. She was fired.” 

[...] 

Twisting the knob of the room, Silene was sitting in a chair with her head ducked down against her knees, with the desolate sobbing perceptibly. When she heard Raquel entered, she wiped down quickly her tears, and imaged in her eyes is the word _sorry._ In the fine line cleaving anger and peace of mind, Raquel realized that part of her new milestone is giving herself the time to forgive others who hurt her and forgive herself for letting them hurt her. 

“You don’t have to say sorry” Raquel frankly addressed. 

“Get up and don’t cry” Raquel added. “Daniel is stressed out. Martin is stressed out. Monica is stressed out. Agatha is stressed out. You don’t cry if Sergio Marquina fired you because I won’t let him” 

Silene surprised by her deliverance, she raised her head “I’m so sorry” and she started sobbing in genuine tears. 

“I know what happened” 

Few moments of just stillness Silene usurped her last sniffle, “Are you thinking of names already?” she asked 

“No idea yet, it’s too early.” Raquel declined “But are you thinking of something? I can consider” she laughed. 

“Nothing” Silene reservedly replied. “My parents named me Silene after a flower, my dad used to give my mom flowers, every single month since they found her pregnant. I suggest you name that baby something that reminds your love for Sergio. So if you will face problems in parenthood, just call your son and you’ll be reminded of everything you have been through” 

“Suggestion accepted” Raquel cackled. 

[...] 

**Conference Room**

“Give me roughly two months to prepare this whole Madrid project, I’ll deliver this part of our exclusive collection.” he confidently spoke. 

“Pregnant women, what are your postulates of considering these target market?” Mr. Santiago raised. 

“I have a wife, carrying our soon child…” he smiled “son” he continued. “This is a nice consideration for improving our market inclusivity to provide scent in all market subjects as much as possible.”

“It’s a nice proposal, and as far as I know, we will be the first company to launch this project in Spain.” Mr. Torres agreed. 

“However, this project is very risky, and I am willing to take the risk. I will be using the totality of our last project’s revenue and sales income to fund this project, from packaging to a larger capital for the ingredients and another fund of checking the scents performance” Sergio declared. 

Before the meeting was brought to fruition, there was a resounding round of applause from all the board directors and members, and Sergio’s smiled widened almost at the sides of his ears. Breathing deeply- for the record, Madrid scent would probably his greatest gamble. 

[...] 

“You can’t take out your smile since we got in the car, we are home now and you’re still smiling. Am I missing out on something?” Raquel helped him removed his coat while he detached his shoes. 

Sergio crossed his arms together and screamed a loud “Yes” 

“Why?” 

“My proposal got accepted. Thank you” he kissed her eagerly, in her nose, lips, forehead, neck, every available space in her face. 

“That’s wonderful!” she exclaimed back. Embracing him with her warm arms. 

“You change your clothes and let’s get to bed now” he innocently denoted but she took it filthy. 

“What are we going in the bed?” she bit her lower lip as she grinned exuberantly. 

His brows frowned and his mouth widened in disbelief. “You go change and we are going to bed because we are going to sleep. Sleep, eyes closed, nothing less and nothing more” he sat on the leather sofa in his living room and stretched his arms out, circling his neck in weariness. 

She followed his traces and stood behind him, she touched the upper part of his back and slithered her hands lower in his shoulders down to his thighs, as she leaned forwards, she nuzzled her nose through the side of his ear, and whispered: “Are you sure?” 

Even though he can’t see her thoroughly, her warm alluring voice got him to his cutting edge wasn’t his concern, because beside it, is also his urge to do what she is thinking. The enticement was powerful, but he knew how tired she was last night.

“You’re tired” he grasped his hands on her palms spreading through his thighs. 

“I’m not, I promise and she lingered a kiss on the side of neck” 

“Then, I am tired” he excused. 

“No, you’re not,” she said hoarsely against his lips when he turns her head to kiss him to the lips. 

“Please” he pleaded. “Let’s go to sleep, our baby boy is tired.” 

“Ah” she sighed. “I was almost there.” 

“I can’t resist you but I can’t hurt you either” he whispered which fluttered her chest. 

“Can we just take shower together?” she requested. 

It took a little while for him to process and he replied “Just shower” and giggled back at her. 

The chilling, skin-piercing spritz of the cold shower, created a sensual contrast between their bodies set on fire. The flame inside their muscles, friction in the smooth gliding of the soap foam in their bodies. Sergio placed himself behind her, to lather more her back, spreading the white cloud-like bubbles with passionate, slow palms. Closing the eyes while taking a shower has never been so delicious that she kept moaning in moaning. The art created by their bodies connecting mirrored through the glass walls of the shower room. Icy cold- as she can describe, the disparity of the temperature and tension building inside amplified when he groaned behind her ear, muttering words she can’t comprehend, but his hot blows of air and the biting of her earlobe intensified. 

“Are you thinking of names, already?” Raquel lavishly murmured. 

“No” he kissed her behind. “I don’t want to rush things, I’m waiting for signs. All I know is that we will raise him well and make him the most good-looking guy in Madrid just like his dad” 

She turned her head back and happily squinted through him. Her dark glance was replaced by the prominent reddening of her cheeks. “When did you start throwing jokes like that, Mr. Marquina?” she flustered. 

“I’m not a fond of jokes, I speak the truth” he raised a brow. Another side of Sergio shown through his words, once in a blue moon appearance of his humor that only Raquel can witness. She smiled politely. 

“But this little kid right here..” she looked down in her stomach, will be the most handsome, more than his self-serving dad” she mocked. 

Raquel did the same frothing his shoulders, back and forth, the fizzing sound of the bubbles fused with Sergio’s loud groaning. The exasperation of his day vanished as she began touching his chest, scattering some bathing soap through his chest hairs. Touches became arousingly gratifying. Moans became ear satisfying. Bodies became soul electrifying. 

Time pulsed slower as if every spurt from the shower, diminished the time they desired just to feel the explicit contentment. 

**“I LOVE YOU”** he mumbled, caressing her thighs with the soap 

**“I LOVE YOU TOO”** she answered back in the fleshly-gratifying feeling of his hands. 

They placed carefully in the bed, while he spooned her from behind. Lazing down beside the person you love is the therapy of the soul when the body is weakened. Raquel felt like Sergio's best refuge as the tiredness started draining him. She kept narrating how her day went, from talking to Laura, to the cooks and settling things with Silene. Later did she know, he was already snoring in his deep sleep. Relaxing her body and caressing the arms that curled around her, she sighed in her utter contentment and finally shut her eyes. 

**Sergio completely understood that in the four corners of his house, only Raquel’s presence filled up the emptiness inside. He spent time finding a home, but Raquel was the answer. Home stopped being a place when two souls find each other. Arms like pillars of trust and hearts like fireplaces of love. Home is a person. Sergio is Raquel’s person and Raquel is Sergio’s person.**

******For a little while from now, they will have their little person.** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? You can comment it below I would really appreciate reading them. Thank you so much, have a great day ahead.


	34. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the holiday. Have a very merry Christmas and I hope everything is better especially after uploading this second to the last chapter. This is my fave chapter so far and I can't wait to end this with a bang. 
> 
> Hopefully, I get to update the end chapter at my birthday on 29!!! Crossing my fingers for that. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who made this year better. We may have faced a lot of circumstances but let's hope that 2021 will be the better day. 
> 
> In this particular chapter, I want to thank my gf, my number 1 supporter since day 1. Angel, thank u for choosing the name of our SerQuel baby. I love uuu

They say the greater the love, the greater the sacrifice. Is there a parameter of love, then what it is tantamount for? The length of time? The depth of feelings? Or the weight of sacrifice? Or love has never been a subject for any sort of measurement until someone proved that love is not quantifiable at all? Love, boundless, and incalculable- no one can ever fathom until love is lived. 

Beneath the wintry air and the noble black silhouettes outside his house. Sergio was awakened by the unusual sounds from the bathroom. His still foggy eyes blurring out upon seeing the neon numbers of his clock, 3:04 am. He automatically kneaded his hands on the other side of the bed, it felt nothing, that’s when his eyes widened when Raquel wasn’t with him on the bed. He cautiously followed the reechoing of the sounds, until he recognized it as someone is sobbing, there were hiccups and sniffles. 

The sound led him to the bathroom, where it reverberated louder and louder. He knew where she was. 

“Raquel..” he knocked carefully thrice against the door. 

“Just go back to bed, please” just by the sound of it, Raquel’s voice shook. 

“What happening?” he leaned his head against the door to hear what’s inside. 

“Please, just leave me alone” she begged. 

A loud sigh escaped from his lips and he knocked anew. “Remember, you and I, together? Please, just open the door and we will talk” 

Raquel sobbed once more “I am the only one carrying this child, it’s none of your business, just go to bed” 

“Yeah” he agreed “You’re carrying our child” he put conviction on the word “our”. “But I’m carrying you both.” he comforted. 

His words pierced a realization to her, she slowly walked through the door and peeked through. Her eyes were drowned in tears, her nose turned crimson red and her lips blowing as she took a sharp inhale. 

Sergio smiled and he entered, just framing her in his securing, gentle arms. “What’s happening, my love?” 

“Promise me you’ll be honest” she squinted in her sight, while she hugged him ever-so-tightly. 

“Like I always am” he assured. 

“Do I look fat?” as she asked the strange question, she began to tear up again and buried her head to his chest. Raquel felt his chest bounced as he chuckled. 

“I am going to answer your question with a question. What situation are you in?” 

“I am pregnant,” she answered hurriedly. 

“What’s inside you?” he raised his brow as he caressed her back  


“A baby” she mumbled 

“You’re pregnant” he parroted “Not fat, just pregnant” he laughed and she detached herself from the hug. 

“So am I really fat?” 

“Where do you want that baby to go?” he shyly smiled and held her hand. “Apparently, the eight-month of pregnancy is susceptible to stress and anxiety. Don’t stress yourself, Raquel.” his voice turned serious 

“And…” he continued “I still love you and that baby, okay” he cupped her cheeks and hugged her again. Raquel stopped the inhibitions inside her. Then, she realized, the love of the heart tames the chaos of the mind. It was early in the bluish-tinted dawn, yet another chance to ask herself what she did to deserve that love from him. Not to mention when he massages her ankles when they get swollen when he feeds her when she is not in the mood, assisting her to the comfort room when she needs to pee, reading her a book so she can fall asleep. Even when he is tired, even when he is exhausted. Love is sacrifice, what he did was love that isn’t half at all. She felt it, there’s more to see from it. He doesn’t get angry when she always wakes him up. He doesn’t get impatient when she’s stubborn. Love is sacrifice. 

“Let’s go back to bed” she tiptoed and kissed him in the cheeks. In the unexpected but wanted gesture, he flushed as if it was the first time. 

He stuttered on how we will construct his sentence that he only replied “Yeah” 

[...]

Few more hours, Raquel woke up with Sergio’s hands caging her in the bed, she was spooned by him, which is still sound asleep. She turned her head and pinched lightly his nose and he woke up. 

“Good morning” he stretched his arms and kissed her 

“Good morning” she enthusiastically replied. 

“Do you want to go to the office today?” before he unpinned himself from the bed, her eyes sparkled. 

“Really? Why?” 

“I’m going to show you something” 

[...] 

Hands tied up like two ships, drifting, weightless, even the waves of stares the people in the company tried to break it. He never unlatched his tight grip not even a loosening inch of her hand, they strolled through each tile, watching each step. 

They arrived in the production hall, the mixed aromas welcomed her nose as she stepped inside. Fancy perfume bottles, frosted in gold luminous undertones, with a clear liquid inside.

“What are these?” she squatted to see each of the bottles, with no labels. 

“For comparative product testing, and you are the best subject for these” he smiled and walked behind her as she continued to scrutinize every bottle, sticking her nose to the snuffer caps, formulating prejudices, and making her bets already. 

What caught her attention is the first bottle she got to sniff off, with a purplish flower handle. “It smells like lavender…” she stopped thinking the underlying smell “and lemon” 

“Right” he nodded and came closer to her 

“This one is good, it’s mild… but too mild. The lemon is overpowering the lavender” 

“Really?” he examined her expressions “So that’s a no” 

“No, no” she protested “That was just my opinion, but it smells really good, that would be a waste, you planned for it for a long time” 

“Every business requires sacrifice, if you don’t like it, then it’s not the best pick” he swayed his hand for the other scents laid on the table. 

Another time she whipped off with the other bottle with green leaf handle, she fussed and hisses, as she rubbed her nose “Oh God” she cursed. “This mint is so strong, but I smelled something like…” she tried to discern the scent “is this jasmine” 

Sergio agreed and put down the scent. “That’s enough, are you alright” 

“Yeah, my senses just got overwhelmed. Where’s the next one?” 

Raquel tested every scent, one by one, sniffle by sniffle, detecting each aroma. When she got to the last one, she inhaled the smell of the bottle with a translucent white handle. 

“This is the most perfect, it smells like a calming, room with a clean odor” 

“What do you think it’s made up of?” Sergio quizzed. 

Trying her hardest to hypothesized a lucky guess to every flower she knows, she stumbled upon rose, dandelion, orchids, but nothing she could perceive as calming as the scent. Sergio grasped on the bottle and sprayed some to his shirt just in front of his chest. 

“Smell it” he mocked, with the enticing smile glued on his face. 

A wide grin automatically conveyed through her lips, slowly, agonizingly slow-walking towards his direction, she only reached out with her hands, pulling and playing with his tie, then she ducked down, lower than his chest, careful with her actions. Stopping just in front of his pants, she smelled from the bottom to the top, until she landed in front of his chest. Her focus was clouded by the oozing tension, and when she met his face, his eyes were lusty and dark, but she just embedded herself to him and he whispered the words “Gardenia…” 

“Hmmm” she could only hum, addicted, and intoxicated by how good the scent was, she can’t even remove herself from him. 

“They are soft and mild in scent… I guess we have our winner now” he babbled. 

[...] 

The corners of his office was a familiar place that she will never forget- his table, his sofa, his shelf holds countless memories that sculpted a special place in her heart. She waited for Sergio as she traveled each side of the office, just reminiscing everything. How could one place, a very small room, holds a massive volume of events that even her mind can recapitulate. Everything changed, just by imagining how she cursed Sergio when his face showed up in his office chair, to love him endlessly. Probably, the worth-the-risk change. 

In the conference room, Sergio immediately presented the top of the line scent, which Raquel had picked. One good thing about your wife choosing things for you is that knowing you will never get wrong on trusting her. 

“The company will ensure fresh-picked gardenia flowers, extract every drop of clean and mild aroma to produce a world-selling scent that is very suitable for pregnant women, filled with a lesser intensity of our perfume oils” 

“This was a nice pick” Mr. Torres agreed “But how sure are you this would be a universal scent for all pregnant women?” 

Sergio gulped the lump of nervousness in his throat “That was a nice question, but upon observing our subject for product testing, women don’t actually care of the scent, as long as it’s mild, their olfactory sense is a whole lot sensitive, especially in scents like mints and menthols” 

Mr. Torres nodded in his suggestion. 

“Any more question?” 

“Launching this project would be difficult to pull through, I think it’s best if we have an early launching or a pre-conference for this project. In that way, we can put more exposure for this project because it has a lot of potentials” Mr. Martinez suggested. 

“That’s true” Everyone was quite surprised that Sergio approved a recommendation. “Please, tell Alison Parker, in the information center to schedule a pre-conference right after this week” 

“Thank you so much” Mr. Martinez responded with a nod. 

“If we are done discussing our final scent, I think the meeting is adjourned. I know this is a very risky project but sacrificing what we have earned for the past years, the reputation of Dulce Aroma speaks for itself that we have always been risk-takers. That’s our trademark. Thank you for helping me with this” he spoke out of an inner genuine tone, which astounded the people inside the meeting. 

It sounded so nice that it transformed into a creepy discourse. The once hubristic and arrogant, Chief of Executive turned into a warm, teddy bear in an instant change of circumstances. The meeting ended in the soft murmurings of an oddity in Sergio’s personality. 

Before going back to his office where Raquel was, he switched his ways and marched through the kitchen. He postured himself and swallowed dry. Facing the chefs on the front counters, and his presence alarmed them all and stood in front of him. 

“What do you need, Mr. Marquina?. I’m so sorry if your breakfast is a little late, but I’m just making sure I got everything right” Monica hopped over each word, delivering it with the prominent freaking out of her tone. 

Sergio waved his hands out and smile “’ Ms. Gaztambide, I apologized for making this job harder for you, but I just want to congratulate you, the foods you’re giving are delicious. 

His utterance was so peculiar but it impaled joy to Monica’s heart and she sighed, releasing all the worries. 

“Martin…” Sergio continued “Thank you, for being such a good brother to me, I couldn’t thank you enough for the troubles I’ve put myself into and you saved me” 

Martin narrowed his eyes to delve into his expressions. No trace of lies, then he chuckled “I’m so sorry, but it feels like this is not the Sergio I got used to” he laughed and everyone mirrored the sound of a loud chuckle. 

“Daniel..” a name came off to his mouth as a pleasing sound for everyone “Monica is a snatch” he ridiculed and the blonde flustered. “I owe you a deep apology for being the most stupid and thank you for taking care of Raquel” his rickety voice wobbled but his sterling intentions dominated over 

“Take care of her… more” Daniel pressed his lips together and nodded. 

“Silene…” when he mentioned her name, she got up from looking just at the floor to look at his expressions “I forgive you because Raquel did, but I also have to take my part of apologizing to you for not knowing your story.” 

Silene almost tears up as she blew up her nose to avoid it. “I sent you the letter for reconsideration…” before she could finish, Sergio pointed his fingers to hush her. 

“Accepted.” it was reserved yet the only word Silene needed to breathe again. 

“Agatha…” he finally utter. 

“Oh, come on shut up” Agatha rolled her eyes and smiled at him. 

“Alright…” Sergio stepped back “I just want to say thank you” he genuinely smiled 

“I have known you more than these idiots, and I can’t believe that for the record, a woman named, Raquel would be responsible for changing you from the most deluded person to the strangest man talking at us right now. You’re not dying yet, right?” Agatha’s satirical words made them all laugh. 

“Shut up” Sergio giggled. 

“I just think it’s time to move past things that don’t matter now. I’m really glad that I have all of you until now” he chattered. “Keep everything I said to yourselves or else I’ll fire you. Let’s go back to work, people!” he pretentiously changed his expressions and put his hands on his pockets. When he turned his body, he heard them shouted “yes, Sir” in chorus, making him smile at the edge of his lips. 

[...] 

**The greater the love, the greater the sacrifice.** Forgiveness is a sacrifice. Cage by grudge, everyone deserves the freedom to be happy, to be free of guilt, to be free of remorse. Sergio felt like holding all the planets in their own orbits, holding everything in control. When he got back, Raquel was sitting on his sofa bed, with a worrying pressure in her expression. 

For one pause, he felt all the planets collided because he was focused on his sun, Raquel. 

“What happened” He briskly closed the door and escorted her movements. 

“I felt something moving inside…” she nervously uttered “What did I do wrong? I was just sitting” she started shaking hysterically with the panic in her voice “Is there something wrong?” 

Sergio incisively put his hands in front of her abdomen, staying it there, flatting his palms to rub her bump “What do you exactly feel?” 

“Something swirling” she replied. 

He gutted down one knee to put his ears beside her abdomen, raising herself a bit more from sitting down on the couch. 

“I think…. he’s kicking” Sergio’s eyes twinkled in his utmost awe 

“He is?” her eyes beamed meeting his

Sergio put his two hands to feel every curve and when he found where the baby wildly kicked in. He placed her hands against it, waiting for a little while, a sudden blooter shocked her, her eyes dilated, her mouth went ajar. That was the first time she felt him, slowly moving inside her. 

“Baby…” Sergio whispered. “Daddy is here” and kissed the left side of her tummy. Just by hearing it, heaven felt like an understatement on how Raquel desired to hear those three words again and again. Submerged by the clouds of joy, by the light of his face and softness of his eyes. Iris melted and everything turned soft. 

“Let’s go home now,” Sergio muttered and looked at Raquel, helping her to stand back. 

They say, first times have the tendency to be indisputably forgotten, but with the simple movement of the life inside Raquel, it carved a memory that will never be a subject for being unable to be recalled. 

[...] 

Suit and tie- hallmark of Sergio Marquina, he put on his coat and recompose himself in front of the mirror, brushing his hair. The state of being graceful under strain must have been his expertise. 

“Are you nervous?” Raquel asked, palm- ironing his coat while he readied himself. 

“I am always nervous” he admitted “But you know I always get things done” and he winked. 

“I’m so sorry if I can’t go with you” Raquel hugged him from the back. 

“The doctor was clear, it’s your labor month. You can’t go out” there was an obvious finality on his tone. 

Raquel could only sigh “I know… but I think you’ll be better if I am with you” 

Clearing all the frustrations she has, he placed her hand onto his chest and shut his eyes “You know, you’re always with me” he opened it and kissed her, lightly savoring her lips which she returned the same fervent kisses to him, devouring his lips light smacks. “Raquel, you’re always with me” he repeated. 

“Good luck.” she blushed “Alicia will come over to take care of me” 

“Raquel, don’t be silly. I love you” he smiled, waiting for her response. 

“I love you too, take care” then he closed the door behind him. 

[...] 

**Pre-conference Day**

Channeling the prestige ambiance of the event, cameras flashed everywhere, streaking bright white lights across every angle of his face. It was blinding that Sergio squinted. There were microphone standees equipped with recorders. 

“Thank you all for coming, it’s a pleasure to meet everyone of you in this very special event” he greeted, pushing back his glasses, trying to conceal any trail of consciousness. 

The chit chattering, boisterously radiated all over the place, with muffled questions prepared for him. Sergio knew he was prepared and confident but there will always be the presence of anxiety circulating in his veins. 

“This event was suggested by one of my colleagues, that will be a great avenue for us to brace ourselves for the company’s ultimate breakthrough” he rubbed his palms together and prepare a presentation and the show went on. 

[...] 

Loud chimes on the door, made Raquel stood from being chaired on his couch. As she expected, Alicia was standing right behind Sergio’s door and greeted her with a basket of mixed fruits and a bamboo clean scented candles. 

“What’s the occasion?” she laughed 

”Nothing, it’s almost your labor week so I’m practicing to be the best aunt” Alicia smirked and entered the room. 

They both sat on the couch while Raquel snatched an apple. She was quite disturbed by how Alicia was always with her and not with Berlin. 

“Where is he?” she nervously wonder 

“He’s out somewhere, doing your husband’s important matters. You’re missing my annoying boyfriend” Alicia just rolled her eyes and took a grape in her mouth. 

A soft cackle from Raquel “No, I just want someone to watch over Sergio” there was a concern in the way she delivered her thoughts “Especially today.”

“Don’t worry, Sergio will be just fine.” Alicia patted her head and Raquel stood on the couch, carrying the basket, and heedfully walked through the kitchen. As she placed the wooden case on the porcelain rim side of the sink, she felt something strange, like twirling in her stomach, until she felt something like a balloon popped inside her. 

Eyes widened, breaths fastened, the fear escalated when she leaned on the sink, feeling a gush of clear liquid trickled from her underwear down to her thighs. One thing she did was to scream a loud “Alicia!” from the kitchen to the living room. 

Wasting no second, the red-girl hurriedly convoyed through the kitchen, seeing Raquel’s back positioned on the sink while her two hands supporting herself. There was water spurting out of her and it was visible through her beige squarepants. 

“Alicia, come over” she started drawing in deeper breaths, then a loud hollering just came out of her mouth. 

“My water just broke out” she screamed, trying to declare words while she still can. 

“Oh God, you must be kidding me! What do I do now?” Alicia panicked, trying to reach her, supporting her back so she wouldn’t fall. 

The totality of trepidation elevated more and more when she felt her walls contracted, feeling the complete tightness from her core, she let out the loudest yelp or cry. 

Hushing herself to ease the pain, she started doing gradual blows of her mouth, the duration getting more painful “The baby is coming!” she announced. 

“What should I do?” Alicia alarmingly pulled out Raquel from her squatting position “Should I call Sergio?” she suggested. 

“Right” Raquel repeated what Alicia said as she can’t think of a possible thing to do, all she knew is she need Sergio. 

“I’m going to call him, I’ll just start the car and deliver you to the hospital” Alicia tranquilized herself in the pressuring situation. 

[...] 

The moment Raquel sat on the back passenger seat of the car, the soft leaks continued to exude, she spread her legs as she felt anytime, she will deliver. She could only analogize that she must wait for him. 

Alicia dialed on her phone, the fastest she has done in all of her existence. “Monica” she stammered. “Listen to me carefully” 

The background was filled with indistinct sounds of metal clanging and steaming pressure cooker but Monica understood it very well. The blonde’s eyes battle over fright and excitement when she heard the words “Please tell Sergio that Raquel is having their baby. 

”Really?” Monica exclaimed but she totally forgot, Sergio was in the middle of a conference. She stumbled upon the way she would approach him “How will I do it.?” 

“I don’t know, he must not freak out. Just…” Alicia halted “Just get him some food and pause the conference and tell him”. 

“Okay, okay.” Monica gasped “How is she? Is she contracting?” 

“Yes, that’s why you need to tell him now” 

Alicia hangs up, then she started pondering over, back and forth of her counter, slapping her forehead asking what to do. Daniel noticed her distressed and asked her. 

“What’s the problem?” 

“This is a problem” Monica goggled-eye “Raquel is giving birth and Sergio doesn’t know yet” she finally let an exhale out while Daniel dumbstruck by her utterance. 

“The conference has just started” Daniel informed. 

“I know, I know” at the loss of words, Monica’s tongue-tied over every possible way they can say it to Sergio, without ruining the event. 

[...] 

Without a hurry, Monica, Daniel and Martin went inside the conference room. It was clearly crowded by too many people, reporters, journalists, field marketing analysts, and everyone else. Their presence was immediately noticed by Sergio and raised his brows signaling what they were up to. 

Monica mouthed the words “Just go outside” but Sergio peered through their eyes to detect the problems, but he waved his hand out. 

“He’s not listening!” Monica complained

“Is there any question?” Sergio asked and almost everybody’s hands raised through the air. He pointed to one of the reporters and heard the question. 

“What is the reason why you conducted a dry- run for your product?” 

Sergio pressed tightly his lips and quaffed the tension “That is a very nice question, this early conference will give time for the company to better present our new product. Being the first company to ever release a scent that is specifically made for pregnant women is a very risky but very innovative project, so my co-workers and I worked for hand in hand to give the attention this project deserves. Thank you” He lightly bowed down his head and applause came in reverberation. 

“Let me try” Martin walked past through the other people in front and went to the side when Sergio was sitting. 

”What’s the problem?” Sergio turned his head to see Martin while a short video presentation was still playing on the large screen. 

“There is an emergency, a very urgent thing” Martin tried not to spoil a thing but the more he kept it, the more Sergio lessened his attention. 

“I’ll finish this conference first, and we will talk about that later” 

“But, Sir this is not gonna wait” 

“Just go now” Sergio fixed his serious eyes on final time. Sergio smiled at the crowd but was bothered by Martin’s concerns. “As what you have seen in the video, my father built the above board honor and upright reputation of this company over the years. Now this scent will just continue that legacy as what every scent does. 

An analyst raised her hand and rapidly threw the question “What name of the scent we are expecting?” 

“Brilliant!” he raised his forefinger “It’s been a long while before we came to the realization that Dulce Aroma has been the top-tier perfume company in Madrid when we don’t have any scent named after it yet.” he chuckled. “That irony was our motivation to name this Madrid, this project was so special to me that I give it the name it deserves.” 

When Martin went back to where Monica and Daniel were standing, the latter couldn’t help himself. “Screw this!” Daniel cursed and walked briskly but he was halted when Sergio entertained another question. 

“What was the inspiration for this project?” a reporter asked. 

“Interesting.” Sergio commended, but before he could answer, he noticed that Daniel stood behind him, with the look on his eyes, a look that he can already recognize. He stepped back and asked him. 

“What is happening? I told you to handle the emergency first” he whispered. 

“Just listen.” taking a honed breath “Raquel is delivering your baby at this exact moment. We didn’t tell you because you will freak out but please, I know she is finding you.” Daniel’s eyes watered just by saying it. 

At the verge of a thunderbolt and a flash of lightning, Sergio stood as some insulator- numb. He didn’t move, nor twitch, yet his whole world collapsed, quaking from the focus to the epicenter, sending strong waves to all of his reflexes. 

“Alright. Thank you” he almost floundered but astonishingly, he turned his back to answer the question. He had an early conference, while his wife had an early labor, the most extreme parallel of his life. 

“The inspiration for our scent is the person who gave the best aroma of my life. The person who made herself like perfume, she lasted so long, she’s mild, she’s soft she’s beautiful and addictive. It allures me forever that wherever she goes, her scent will always be so familiar that I will chase her. The inspiration of this project…” he smiled and projected his shaking hands on his tie, “Is my wife, Raquel, who is delivering our son at this point in the situation. I am sorry I can’t entertain more questions and thank you for attending this conference.” 

He left the room as the noises buzz out, his heart thumped in all chambers and hollows that everything around him went insignificant. One thing only mattered “My wife needs me” he diverted his mind from everything, just thinking of Raquel and her whereabouts. He dialed through Alicia’s numbers. 

“Thank God, you responded.” Alicia heaved. 

“Where is she?” 

“Just blocks away from your house, it’s the small white clinic beside a flower shop” she informed, shaking involuntarily. 

Driven by both adrenaline and terror, he clasped his hands to the steering wheel, feeling all his never endings beating in cold rhythm. 

“Can you pass the phone to her?” his eyes started watering, almost like blurring his visions of the highway. 

Alicia placed the phone beside Raquel, puffing, blow by blow as she tried to refrain from contracting more. 

“How are you?” he asked in the most gentle voice she acknowledged. “Hold on my love, I’ll be there just more minutes. Please Raquel you can’t let go, okay? You promised me.” she heard him sobbed. 

“Just come over” as she uttered, she left a loud screeching cry of pain, almost like excruciating. 

“Please just tell our son not to go out yet, daddy is on his way now” he laughed without realizing a tear dropped over the frames of his cheeks. Anticipation combating dread. Then he hung up the phone, trying to coast his attention with every turn. 

[...] 

The clinic has never been a place of ultimate fear when you heard the dear voice of your wife, screaming. 

“I’m her husband” he claimed while she foresee her lying on the hospital mattress, all sweat up with the lights illuminating her face, he sat by her side and hold her hand, as she grasp on it harder, then breathed for another push. She screamed, nails already scratching his palm, but the didn’t care, he stroked her hair to distract her and kisses her forehead. 

“Don’t let go of my hand” she begged, pushing another then resting between contractions. 

“Never” he finalized. 

She almost saw death, but she gave life. A healthy newborn baby, cried- the most satisfying cry they have heard, she smiled and he kissed her forehead. The pain disappeared bubbled in the sound of their baby crying. 

“Mr. Marquina, we need to get your out first and we will take care of your baby and your life” he heard it clearly but his eyes still pasted on the most pleasing view he has ever seen. 

He went out, with his legs shaking in exhilaration, which elated more when minutes felt like forever, he stood in front of the door, wobbling in excitement. Thumping his foot on the tile blocks, walking in alternate to-and-fro. 

Time goes and his blood felt like running, when the doctors went outside, he can’t keep his palms from sweating. 

“The baby is fine and the mother is completely stable. You can check here now and we’ll clean your baby” 

He nodded but unfocused all He comprehended was everything was fine and he can finally go inside. 

“Hey” he murmured, seeing her still breathing in labors 

“Hey” she smiled. “I thought I was going to die” she joked “He’s so big” 

He just laughed, trying to validate himself as if everything was real. He sat beside her and rubbed her stomach, and planted a kiss on the side of her cheek. 

“You were so strong.” he gazed his eyes just through her. 

“Where’s Alicia?” she asked. 

”She processed the billing papers, don’t worry”

“I’m so sorry for ruining your conference, but my water just splashed out” 

“No apologies, Raquel. You didn’t ruin it. Everything is fine. I’ll go check on him” before he could stand up, she protested and pulled him back 

“We’re not yet naming him…” she paused. “Silene told me, we should name him with something that reminds us of each other.” 

“I will just get him so we can name him. I’ll go back” 

[...]

“Can I carry him?” Sergio profusely asked seeing the baby, wiggling inside the incubator. He peeked through the transparent glass, seeing the baby in warm yellow lights, his eyes reflecting it with hazelnut pigment. 

“Yes, you can.” 

He slowly wrapped his arms around the small body of his son, and he mildly swayed him, rocking in back and forth direction, and the baby’s mouth opened in amazement. He can’t help but to smile and point his finger to his nose, the baby immediately holds onto his finger. Sergio felt like a block of ice placed under the streaking heat of the sun, he melted. 

He opened the door and Raquel half rose from the bed, to see him, she caressed his cheek and immediately noticed, “He got your nose” and Sergio smiled beside her. 

“I’ll know very well if he’s lying because of your nose wrinkles when you lie” she chuckled. 

”He got your eyes, it was hazelnut brown. He is beautiful” Sergio complimented

Skin to skin, Raquel felt her blood embracing every coldness the baby felt and returning the adequate amount of heat. 

“What do you want to name him?” she asked. 

“What is he to you?” he suddenly asked. 

She waited for a while and gave room for the most beautiful answer and she uttered the words “Unexpected, he was unexpected. I want his first name to be Izan, because he was unexpected yet the most beautiful surprise of my life.” 

“In then” he nodded 

“What is he to you?” she returned the same question 

As if he was prepared for an answer, he responded “A blessing, he was the greatest blessing” his voice broke in the overwhelming mix of happiness and tense. “I want him to name Mateo, he is our blessing” 

“Izan Mateo Murillo- Marquina,” they remarked in unison as they caged their baby in their warmest hugs

“No” he debunked “I need to call the production team” when Raquel told him about Silene’s way of naming, he suddenly thought of the newest scent being named Madrid, but it wasn’t the exact place where he met her. 

“I’ll make changes” he announced “I don’t want to name it Madrid, I’ll call the scent Hanoi because that is the place which will always remind me of you” 

Raquel’s eyes watered in total softness. She could only reach for him and rub his hands, whispering I love yous in repetition. 

[...]

Sergio rocking him on his hands, constantly sshh-ing Izan, in light sways while Raquel maneuvered over the kitchen. A month after her birth was the best days of her life. The light cling clangs of the utensils and the intimate smell of the pasta she was cooking roamed over. 

“Mommy is cooking and Daddy will go to the office” he baby talked while Izan stared at him. 

“Bring him down to the crib, first” Raquel signaled the food was ready. 

The fettuccini pasta sauteed in oil sardines, with sun-dried tomatoes and chopped olives, tasted like the real food Sergio missed for a long time. He chewed the food like a seven-year-old kid unconscious of the stain beside his mouth. 

“I have something planned for you at dinner” he informed as she almost choked. 

“W-what?” she staggered. 

“Alicia will take care of you later. See you. I love you. Take care of baby Izan” he rushed through the door with his awkward blushing face. 

[...]

**7:00 pm**

“Just tell me where exactly we are going?” Raquel tried to remove the black fabric hindering her eyes, while Daniel escorted her to a narrow way, while Alicia holds firmly to her baby. 

“No peeking” Alicia warned “We are almost there” 

Under the light of the millions of stars on top of a sky eaten by the purplish-black colors, Raquel’s black dress scintillated in the yellow flecks of reflection of the lights. She removed the fabric, and surprised by the scenario, Hanoi was different, instead of the purple disco lights and black curtains, there were a wooden set of tables with hanging yellow light bulbs and white curtains with embellished flowers everywhere. Sergio dressed in a plain black polo shirt and black pants, nothing so special but his face was as brilliant as ever. His eyes almost dilating in the view. Roaming her vision 360 degrees, everyone was there, Monica, Silene, Agatha, Martin, Daniel, Alicia, and even Laura, wearing their best dresses and shirts. 

“Oh my God!” she screamed and headed towards Laura, they both shared a warm hug. 

“I’m so happy for you and the baby looks so handsome, I wouldn’t wonder why” 

“Thank you” she mumbled. 

”No, Raquel, Thank you” Laura claimed as she handed a small rectangle box with a green ribbon. “Peace offering” she chuckled. “Just burn cream, because you always like to burn yourself” 

“I’m so sorry” she cackled

Silene moved in Raquel’s direction and gave a necklace bottle with a frosted sunflower inside “Heard you really love sunflowers, so that’s the prettiest I could find” 

”Thank you so much, Silene” Raquel responded

“Of course I bought you something, Monica handed a black box with a red lace ribbon but when Raquel was about to open it, Monica just winked at her, “I think you should see that in private” When Sergio heard that, he just flushed and shyly smiled. 

“Monica…” Raquel frowned. 

“Let’s be practical” the blonde rolled her eyes. 

“How could I forget you?” Daniel hugged Raquel, handing a blue small box “It’s a bracelet for your baby, blessed by the Church” 

“This is so beautiful” Raquel’s eyes strobed in the silver bracelet with an emerald green pendant “Thank you.” 

“This one’s from me and Martin” Agatha laughed lightly “It’s something for the baby, a cute feeding bottle” Agatha giggled, a rare giggle that touched Raquel’s heart

“Thank you, all of you. You are all so sweet” 

Slowly tracing the path towards his direction, she watched how Alicia swayed their baby and she walked, so slow, taking a relaxed pace over her heels. 

“You are unbelievable!” she hit his chest lightly with her hand and smiled the softest to him. 

“You thought, you have lost me, but you never did. For the record, this is the only time I would give up, I am passing the company CEO position to my brother.”

The night was still young yet everyone was shocked by Sergio’s confession. His tone was completely serious. 

“I have seen my brother grew so much in his field of work, he’s responsible and a lot more creative than I am. Besides…” he held stronger to Raquel’s hands. “I have more important things to prioritize” they smiled at each other when their eyes met. 

“Secondly, you thought you lost our baby, but you never did. In fact, there’s another one” Sergio announced. 

Perplexity started to invade her thoughts when Berlin from the back door of Hanoi appeared, with someone else in his back, a little girl wearing a white knee-length dress, with light golden hair, and soft eyes she would forever familiarize- Paula. 

Everyone screamed, except her, she hopped over the fact that Berlin suddenly disappeared because that was the important paper he needed to do. She just cried, but Sergio pinned her against him and calmed her. 

“We finally have Paula’s custody, and baby Izan Mateo will have his good sister." Sergio almost tear up 

Paula ran to Raquel and they embraced each other with Paula screaming, “Raquel” over and over. 

“You can call me, mama” Raquel cupped the little girl’s cheeks. 

"I missed you" Paula confessed as she felt Raquel's hands stroked her hair 

"We missed you more" 

"Berlin..." she cried and hugged him

"Don't mention it" Berlin waved his hands out.

“Sergio…” she pleaded her eyes 

“I’m not done yet, and when you thought you lost us, you never did. Right from the start, we knew that we belong to each other. We found us in us.” he metaphorized “I am gutting down a knee and asking you to be my wife.” If the human mind can’t distinguish the reality from imagination, it must be Raquel, she just stood, frozen, iced. 

”Raquel Murillo, would you accept the honor of marrying me?" He let out a perfume bottle with a yellow handle, he flicked his fingers through it and glided a little compartment with a silver ring, with the embossed form of her favorite flower- daisy. 

“In this exact place, I may not know when or where did I fall in love with you, but this would always be the place where you put something in my heart that I will carry forever, and we will cherish together.”

She was still speechless while everyone stopped breathing, waiting for her answer. 

“I promise to love you without ends, against all odds, within all boundaries. I promise to hope and lift, to carry and to endure. Raquel Murillo, my sweet ever-loving dietitian, I want to spend a lifetime with you.”

 **I want to spend a lifetime with you** echoed a thousand times in the most spectacular series of alliteration. “Sergio Marquina” She breathed heavily “We are starting the lifetime now. I do.” he screamed “yes!” repeatedly raising her voice at the top of her lungs while everyone clapped and shouted in joy. 

“I love you” he muttered, can't hide the wide smile on his lips 

“I love you too” she responded, holding his hand 

“Within the stars” he initiated 

“Oh… I missed this” pausing for a while “Beyond the universe". 

Three things she thought she has lost, were the exact three things that life has given her the most. The night ended in their small but perfect piece of forever. Paula saw Izan Mateo, and he babbled, Raquel and Sergio wasn't able to fathom how a night of "mistake" as they described it before, can make everything in their lives so right now. Paula hugged Sergio while Raquel was carrying baby Izan Mateo. 

When you knew that love is truly a matter of sacrifice, there is no need to measure it, any length, any weight, any depth will be invaluable when you experienced raising your sacrifice by yourself. Love is sacrifice, it might cut, hurt, and bleed, but it will be worth it.


	35. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for staying with me since day one until this very last chapter. I love you. I hope I made you smile.

**When you smell, you had a glimpse of its taste**

The psychology of actually tasting something even just by the smell of it truly happens when your gustatory senses commit to what the olfactory aspect gave you. Love and its most delicate taste are usurped even without the buds, the power of the nose to smell its dangers and repercussions is the same as the power the tongue holds to distinguish the bittersweet flavor. Love varies as scents and cuisines, to evoke piquancy- a little sugar, a little spice, a hint strong or a hint bland, a bit bitter, a bit salty but only the perfect recipe of love could only be smelled and tasted with the smartest nose and the most clever tongue. It might not make sense, but only love is tasted when it’s lived. 

_However, is there actually an accurate taste of love?_

The white blossoms of stemming gardenias upfront the main entrance of Dulce Aroma, with a large embellish of the Hanoi scent were highlighted by the blinding lights of camera flashes as Sergio Marquina, the Chief Executive Officer, which no longer is, of a worldwide known fragrance company arrived in the scene. All lights projected to him and him only. He was overwhelmed seeing the company dressed in white pleasant hues, the white floating balloons at the aisle, the white ribbons tied in the staircases, and the white bouquets of gardenia placed in the glass tables. 

They said white is the absence of color, but Sergio thought of it as the strictest sense of definition- because in the said “absence”, white emitted a strange burst of color inside him. In the middle of the absence of color, there was the presence of contentment to him. He blew his lips lightly, his nerves felt like combusting every minute now. 

It has been three long months after the Hanoi’s success, one they could never compare to any other scents they have produced in the long years. A large congratulatory board was placed just beside the elevator, but it felt strange. Maybe because the photo with the CEO label wasn’t him anymore, but his brother’s. Everyone crowding the corners and sides of the floors with champagne glasses twirled in their hands. He waited for the elevator doors to close, and he suddenly massaged the temples of his forehead. Feeling all the thrills of leaving might be the hardest thing he has done. 

Leaving isn’t being gone. Leaving is beginning. 

He could only think of one thing- Raquel. The small, beautiful picture of a family they have made is more than sufficient to list down the things he gained upon losing an important part of this life. For the record, it was only Raquel, Paula, and Izan, nothing else, three names listed and underlined. Raquel- he thought and he smiled. The amplest reason to consider everything invaluable. 

“What was my life before she came?” he asked himself. 

Dark. Unfortunate. Ghastly. Three words fitted to the miserable life he had before she came. If for the simplest description of life, his, wasn’t living to begin with. Then, she came, out of the bubble, a product of coincidence and also a fruit of misfortunes. 

Misery is also a pathway to love- he thought. But there were no shortcuts- there were turns, twists, and sharp curves. 

_Raquel came into his life, then she became his life._

A loud ding, woke him for a slight detach from his stream of consciousness and went out of the elevator door. Just by the moment, he saw the metal sign with the embossed name Sergio Marquina replaced with Berlin’s. He just smiled and entered the door. 

“Congratulations, hermanito” Berlin’s voice was enthusiastic as ever 

“Thanks” his eyes only on the ground as he felt the familiar sting of pain on his heart. 

“What is it?” Berlin asked out of curiosity. 

“Nothing” 

“Lie” Berlin offered a glass of wine as he patted his brother’s back and sat down towards him. 

“I thought everything is not gonna change, but it did” he looked at his brother with almost a tear forming in his eyes but he concealed it with a bitter smile. 

Berlin took his time to formulate the right response “Change is good. I learned that from you.” 

Sergio just drank until the last drop of the wine and smiled once again. “You’re right. Maybe this company needs different leadership” 

“A little friendly” Berlin winked. 

“Can you promise me something?” 

“I won’t let this company fall, I know that,” Berlin assured 

“No, not that.” Sergio smiled teasingly “Please, don’t have sex in my office. This place… had enough” he laughed but shyly hiding his face. 

“Oh. I was just planning” 

“What?” Sergio shouted in disbelief. 

“Nah.” Berlin snorted “Of course, your office might have seen a lot” 

“Congratulations” Sergio offered his hand for a shake hand “I’ll be collecting my things and then you’re free to do anything” 

“Thank you, Sergio” Berlin’s voice turned soft “I appreciate this, truly.” 

It was just one in a million rarest moments he had with his brother. For once there was no usual mockery they used to share. A bit awkward but he found comfort in the oddity. Letting go is a good decision, sometimes. 

“I’ll go, our plane tickets have been delivered” Berlin fixed his suit and walked past the door.

Upon piling the documents and his books all about flowers and his obvious passion for floriculture and pomology, the magazines he had collected since the Paris Convention project until Hanoi, all he could reminisce in one sprint. Dashing more through his cabinets, all the applicant’s files and one with a blue folder fell down. 

Felt like destiny’s insinuation, he grabbed it and flipped through the page, he remembered how he froze seeing Raquel’s profile for the first time after what happened that night in Hanoi. Vividly, he recapitulated how he once fell in love just by seeing her pinkish lips and hazelnut eyes so are the remembrance of the stupid promise he made to himself for not developing any personal relationship with her. 

**No personal relationship.** Stupid, fucking rule.- he ridiculed to himself. He clasped hardly to the folder and kept it to a separate box. Moving over to his table, right next to his shelf, he saw the picture frame he asked Raquel to help him choose. The yellow-tinted photo of him and Raquel kissing both of Paula’s cheeks while the latter was holding a cupcake- as he could recall it until the smallest details, was taken when they had their orphanage project in Valencia. 

In the turn of events, who would have thought they finally have Paula now, as their own little girl? “I just saw her and I knew”- he realized.

“Paula” he chuckled to himself and sat on the carpet, just looking at the picture which by any moment, would melt to how warm his eyes were. 

His hands clutched harder like him holding firmer on for his dear life, he suddenly remembered the time he wasted not admitting his true feelings to Raquel yet he was fully aware that he had fallen in love head over heels with her. 

All this time, life has been giving him hints, but he was thankful for not recognizing the signs, not knowing, is life’s greatest surprise. 

Before he left, he briskly went to the kitchen, clueless why he did so. Upon opening the steel door, his presence reached the sights of busy cooks, but the five of them went out of their counters, aware why Sergio was there. 

“Mr. Marquina!” Monica squealed 

“No need for Mr.” Sergio refused “Now, I would allow you to call me, Sergio” he chuckled and opened his arms to hug the blonde 

“You’re hugging?” Agatha crossed her arms and reached him to kiss him on the cheeks. 

“I guess everything has really changed” he raised his brows and hugged Agatha 

“You promise me to take care of her, take care of them, because I really know where to find you” Daniel offered a hand to Sergio, and they shook each other’s 

“Understood, Mr. Ramos” and they all laughed. 

“Today’s your flight, right?” Martin chuckled 

“Yeah” Sergio responded and he received pats on his back 

“Take care, make sure you bring all the baby needs” Martin widely smiled at him 

Sergio immediately drifted his attention to Silene who offered her a warm hug. She has always been like a little sister for her, silly but her optimism always helps him. 

“I wish you’ll be genuinely happy with her, I don’t want the grumpy Sergio again” Silene muttered while slightly punching Sergio’s stomach. 

“I am always happy with her, you know that” he just nodded a few times. 

What could be harder than saying goodbye to the people who made everything you have now, possible. Just by seeing the five cooks who were witnesses of the ups and downs, twists and turns of his life, he felt a prick of agony down through his throat, as he felt something forming a lump every time he looked every one’s eyes. 

“I would always…” his voice cracked “I would always be thankful for having you here. You are all staying here, remember that.” 

The unstable tone of his voice shook, he could just not help but to spare a tear. 

“You are not leaving, I’m sure you’ll still visit” Agatha mentioned “And by that time, you have to bring baby Izan again” she laughed 

“His cheeks will be in danger” Sergio narrowed his eyes mockingly 

“Please tell Raquel that we’re going to miss her…” Monica remarked “badly miss her” she added. 

Sergio sighed heavily “She knows and I know she will too” 

The silence grew among them when Monica talked. The bond they have made was more than constant mockery and casual jokes inside their counters. It must have been painful than a breakup to bid goodbye to a person who has been a huge part of your life- To kill the pensive rush of sadness, Martin just smiled at them. 

“Guys, Raquel wouldn’t be happy seeing us this way” he retorted 

For Martin, he treated Raquel like his younger sister. Working in literally heat and pressure, life has been lighter when Raquel came like a burst of sunshine on a gloomy day, where she wasn’t aware of how she became the sun. Crossing his fingers, Martin wished Raquel and Sergio the happiness that was mostly stolen by time. 

Stupidity is definitely Agatha’s pet peeve but only with Raquel and Sergio’s situation is reasonably tolerable. She could only put her high hopes for the two to realize how they have wasted too many chances to be in the same position. But Agatha realized, the time they wasted, wasn’t actually **wasted,** probably a little duration of love, is worth the wait. Agatha just smiled. Stupid- she whispered to her mind. 

If Sergio and Raquel’s story had imparted a piece of learning to Silene, it would be that even you shake the ground, love always find its way to hold two people in the central force of stability. Love is unshakable when two people find reasons to love each other when it’s hard to find one. Sergio was strong to love Raquel, but Raquel was stronger for fighting her battles to love Sergio. 

How amazing it is to know that soulmates do really exist and they find each other- Monica thought. If she could be frankly honest, they were her best bet since she came to the company since the Paris Convention. It has always been them- their eyes always in blinks, their lips always struggle to refrain themselves from kissing, and for sure, their hearts always beat as one. They are one- always one, in everything. One- she repeated. 

Daniel can’t recapitulate to his senses that he fell in love with Raquel. Honoring his feelings, if the circumstances were different it might be the most selfish thing he could ever do, because seeing how genuinely happy Raquel is with Sergio, letting go has never felt that good- he sighed. If it’s meant to be, it will always find the way. 

“That’s right!” Daniel spoke, “Let’s just be happy with them, right?” 

“Yeah, and they will go back, don’t worry” Silene added. 

“I think... I have to go. You still have to work, you need to cook a lot today. Never fail me, okay?” Sergio pointed his finger and turned his back. The slow steps he took made it more agonizing. 

“Have a safe trip, Sergio” Sergio heard them voiced bids of goodbye. 

Letting go isn’t distance. Memories keep them close. 

Closing the door behind the kitchen, Sergio walked through the hallways, passing the guest rooms and other office rooms, where each holds a certain memory that even amnesia could not take away from him. Everything is stored in his heart. 

“I would like to invite my little brother here.” he was shocked, hearing the sound of Berlin echoing 

“He deserves to end this day with a bang” he discovered where the sound was coming and it was from the massive area of the guest room, wherein the board of directors, associate analysts, and even the design team was there. He was still perplexed by the crowd of people, but he took the microphone and passed his hair backward to the waves of his hair. Agitated by what words will come out of his mouth, he took a breathe to process everything. 

“Uhhhm” he nervously hummed “I don’t really know where to start, but all of you know that this company had been so much more than a company to me. Our success is just a mere manifestation of my dedication to this. I am ready to see the new face of his company, this had been a very special place to me, this is where destiny chose to let me meet the love of my life.” but he realized it wasn’t destiny. 

“Ah-huh” he chuckled “It wasn’t actually destiny, but my brother, the new CEO of this company. I couldn’t thank him enough. With everything that happened, it taught me one thing. You can’t serve two masters at a time, and the love and the life I have are what I most needed because I have once lacked of it.” he just smiled back, trying to prevent tears forming in his eyes 

“I’m going to say goodbye, for now.” He raised a champagne glass in the air “Cheers for the company. Cheers to my brother” he exclaimed. 

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered in the air, reverberating the words “Cheers for the company, cheers to my brother” 

“I’ll wait for you in the house, I’ll help Raquel prepare our things” Sergio whispered to Berlin and the latter nodded 

[...] 

**6:00 pm**

“What is the laughing all about? You’ll wake the baby.” Sergio entered his bedroom, seeing Raquel on the other side of the bed with piles of clothes on the side, with open luggage on the floor. 

“Nothing” Raquel was a bit surprised when he got home early. “Did you tell Berlin we can’t be late on the flight?” she diverted the topic to another. 

“He knows. He might be here for a little while” he assured. 

Raquel’s intuitions never failed her, sensing the strain painted on Sergio’s face. “How was your day at the office, carino?” she lightly caressed his arms. 

“I finally got all my thing, and it was fun, like a mini flashback day” he smirked. 

“Are you okay?” gently rubbing her palms to his arms

He caught it and started making slow thumb strokes to her hands. “I’m fine, these things are just so new to me” he confessed. 

“I know, it’s hard.” she gulped “Things would be totally different now, I know how it feels like, but they are happy for us, so let’s be happy for us” she placed her other arm to his cheeks and he just closed his eyes to feel the cozy heat of her skin. 

Her words were tranquilizers, pierced him to calm. Stokes became rubs. Rubs became touches. In a flash instant, sadness turned to hunger. He placed his hands in the middle of her back, fixing his darkening eyes to her and her only. 

She sighed, anticipating what would happen next. Until she felt she was already breathing him in, his face was no inch close, slowly taking a mild pace, he blew a little air for her to breathe. 

How badly she missed feeling him that close, the time she needed to recover from giving birth were the time of total endurance of not getting too close to him, to make love with him. 

“Relax” he muttered, words coming out in such a raspy voice 

She did as he said. Gently taking each breath with cautions. Painstakingly, he carefully put his hands under the end of her yellow floral sundress, lifting it agonizingly, hungrily slow. Fingertips electrifying her skin, getting warmer in the rising tension. Trailing invisible paths on her thighs, she shut her eyes as he closed his mouth to hers. Licking her lower lip, pulling it against his teeth, sucking it. 

“Oh,” she groaned. Feeling all her senses overwhelmed as if her whole body was composed only with nerve endings. 

“Quiet.” he raised his brow, as he caressed her thighs, this time, with his nails included, lightly tracing every part “You’ll wake up the baby” 

Trying her best not to let out a wild breath, he reached his thumb to her folds under the fabric of her underwear. Shocked, in a pleasant way, Raquel could not help herself compare how a once awkward Sergio turned into someone who didn’t need to ask her what she wants because he was fully aware of it. 

“You’ve changed, too” Raquel uttered 

“Everything has changed” he replied “But not this” when he mentioned those words, he slid her panties and without a preamble, he inserted her middle finger inside her, pumping in sweet melodies. Series of light tempos of thrusting her. 

Breathless- she felt under her arms, staggered by how completely different it felt like. His other arm, held tightly to her as she surrendered. Gasping intensified when his fingers started to penetrate her faster. 

“Just go” she begged. 

They jumped almost over each other when a loud knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment. 

“Mama” the loud jolly voice of Paula traversed through the door. 

“I told you, everything has really changed” he pulled out his hand and recomposed himself 

“Mama will be there” Raquel shouted, still stupefied and blushing. Before she opened the door, she sealed everything will a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Finish folding the clothes” she seriously demanded as twisted the doorknob. 

“Mama” Paula cheered “Auntie Alicia and Uncle Berlin are here” she exclaimed. 

[...] 

Alicia handed the set of brown papers with travel passports and important documents “Are you ready?” 

Raquel took a deep respiration “Of course.” she chortled. 

“Where are we going, Papa?” Paula clutched onto the right hand of Sergio, while his other hand supporting the baby sling pouch circled around his both shoulders, where baby Izan was still sleeping, sucking his little thumb. The three went out of the door. 

Raquel blushed, in the little presence of intimidation but softness dominated her heart. “Paula, get your things” she demanded, strolled towards him, to get baby Izan from the baby sling. 

“Come on, you carry the luggage” she winked at him, while gently lifting the baby, kissing in the forehead and Sergio could only flush, speechless while his eyes focused on Berlin and Alicia grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sergio looks really cute when-” Alicia shut her mouth when Sergio's eyes widened to warn her. 

“Okay, I’ll shut up” she cackled. Before Raquel detached her eyes to him, they looked at each other, just for a few freezing seconds, the world stopping in their eyes melting upon collision. 

“W-what?” she stammered “Get the luggage. We’re getting late” she glued a smile 

“Yeah” he breathed heavily “The luggage” he parroted. 

[...] 

In all the countless times he had got into a plane, his fear of heights never changed, but he realized it always works that way. Everyone is afraid of something and that could not change. However, Raquel is just his own brand of courage to face it once it’s there. Fear is primitive, but he was fully aware that Raquel is the best fear- distraction. 

His mind only projected on one thing, Raquel leaning on his shoulder like she always does. But that day, on Raquel’s left is Paula, playing games with her phone while in his arms is baby Izan, still sleeping. 

Hushing himself from the strong shouts of his terror on his chest, he inhaled deeply.

“I think we are going to Paris” Paula informed which awakened Raquel and alarmed Sergio. 

“What? How do you say so, little girl?” Raquel brushed her hands through Paula’s waves. 

“I saw the tickets, it says Paris” she lifted her shoulder. 

Berlin and Alicia giggled on the other aisle row. “The kid’s smart” he teased. 

“Of course, because her dad is smart” Raquel let her defenses fall and spoiled where they were heading while Sergio just threw a calm smile. 

“Yes, Paula. We are going to Paris. Wouldn’t be that exciting?” he cheered. 

“Paris is one of my dream places” Paula shouted. “But, why Paris?” the little girl squinted her eyes to mock Raquel and Sergio. 

“It’s the city of freedom. We can do absolutely everything” he confidently uttered but Paula seems to be not satisfied. 

“And?” the kid laughed 

“You know a lot of stuff, huh?” before gathering his next words, Sergio just looked at Raquel who then bit her lower lip as she was expecting he was looking at her. 

“Because Paris, is the city of love” he delivered in the slow pace of verbalization, closed his little distance from her, and planted a soft kiss upfront her forehead and she sniffled on his shoulder. 

“Okay” Paula got back to her phone while giggling. 

[...]

“We’ll stay few rooms away” Alicia handed out the keys to Raquel’s as they entered a luxurious grand hotel in Paris. There was an instant reminder to her when they first got into the hotel with Sergio. It was all fun- but those were their little wicked games before. 

“Yeah” she replied, instantly. 

After almost three long hours of flight, they got inside where baby Izan was in a small baby crib while Paula is busy removing all her clothes from the luggage. It was nine in the evening and the cozy ambiance of Paris under the beaming lights of the city, transcended through their glass windows. Especially with Raquel, in the kitchen, checking if there’s any stock of food. The kitchen was quite small, with gray interiors and white accents from the vase, lights and table corners. 

She started roaming over and landed on the side of the sink where she examined every side and corner until she was lightly alarmed by the sounds of stepping, she was fully aware it was Sergio but she played ignorant. 

“Watch the kids” she told without looking at him 

“Baby Izan is asleep and Paula is taking care of her stuff” he replied while closing their proximity. 

Raquel leaned forward to the sink, grasping her hand to the cold porcelain sink, just feeling Sergio’s stepping sounds resonated loudly. His imminent, familiar smell just turned her on that his distance caused tingle between her legs. She anticipated what was about to happen but everything he does always surprises her. Feeling a soft blow behind her back, she hold tighter on the sink rim, as his fingers played piano on the side of her hair and blew beside her ear. Groaning was the only release she could do, but she immediately bit her lower lip as he sucked her earlobe, while his hands traveled through the meshed fabrics of her white sundress. He stopped when he reached her hips, rubbing his palms on the frame of her waist, then he finally took his last step to get so close to her. 

“It doesn’t mean I got you, I’ll stop doing what I used to do” he whispered right on her right ear, those words awakened every single nerve in her body that veins just poisoned with every phrase he uttered. Chest rose, cheeks blushed, mind clouded, skin froze. 

“You are driving me crazy” she confessed, then he moved a bit to give her space to breathe. 

“Like I always do” he rasped, getting back to where he stopped. He moved his head a little closer to her lips and she did the same. Turning her head right to meet his lips, his hands moved over her buttocks, as their kiss deepened. 

“Mama!” a loud call with the loud thumping on the floor, Paula hopped right in on the kitchen and they quickly repositioned themselves. 

“Baby, what happened?” Raquel innocently asked, seeing her periphery with Sergio’s cheeks getting red in color. 

“I think Baby Izan is awake” the girl informed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll check on him” Sergio moved, following Paula to check on baby Izan, but he turned his head and mouth a word “Later” and he grinned back at her. Raquel could only respond a silly smile, still astounded with his gestures. 

[...] 

Sergio’s light sways and soft-skinned arms got Izan back to his sleep, the baby’s lips lightly ajar, wrapped in light blue onesie with pineapple patterns. 

“Paula, it’s getting late.” he said in a low tone to avoid waking up the baby. 

“Yes, papa” Paula replied “’I just need to fold these last clothes” 

Raquel went out of their bedroom, just to check on them. From folding all the clothes and checking every part of the hotel room, she must be really exhausted- he thought. A light knock from the door, surprised the both of them. It’s already reaching eleven. Upon opening, Alicia was there. 

“What?” Raquel furrowed her brows 

“Can I take turn for baby Izan?” an unexpected question coming off from her 

“He’s asleep.” 

“That’s perfect. I-”Alicia buckled “I just can’t sleep, and I told you, I’m trying to be the best aunt here” she rolled her eyes and laughed nervously 

Right off the bat, Raquel felt something was off, strangely good, offness. “Sergio” she called softly “Alicia wanted to take baby Izan, for a while” 

“’No problem” Sergio carefully lifted the baby from the small wooden crib and passed him on to Alicia 

“Good night” Alicia added. 

[...]

Before Paula got into her bed, Raquel spent more time just brushing her hair to lull her to sleep. Remembering how the slow strokes of hair can soothe her, but another knock on the door startled them. 

“Alicia- I said if you don’t know how to take care-” when Raquel opened the door, it wasn’t Alicia, rather, Berlin standing with his forest green, silk pajamas with his face, almost like forced to see them, with his still blurry and crusty eyes. 

“Where’s Paula?” Berlin shockingly asked with his sleepy voice 

“I’m about to get her to sleep” Raquel started to get confused. 

“I’m getting her” Berlin lamely responded 

“Why are you suddenly getting my children?” Sergio peeked through the door, when he heard his brother. 

“I-” Berlin inhaled and snored “I am practicing to be the best uncle to my nieces” he delivered as if reading an invisible script. 

Raquel and Sergio looked at each other, cold and awkward. Their stares talk so much as if they have concluded the same reasons in their cognition. 

“Paula!” Raquel screamed from the door and the girl came out “I think, uncle Berlin wanted to see you” she smiled. 

As they were about to close the door, Paula was already holding on to Berlin and Berlin uttered the words “You’re welcome” 

“Have fun, baby” Raquel kissed Paula, goodbye. 

[...] 

The slow clicking of the lock, caused something electrifying for the both of them. They just stood in front of the closed door, like two bodies statued in the stoning, weird sensation. The silence just became unbearable and Raquel was the first one to hold him in the hand. 

“What if we take things, different tonight?” she bit her lower lip. 

“What?” he asked, a little perplexed with her idea 

She got into him and massaged him from the back, from his shoulder, then widely caressed his chest. “Just go to the shower…” she dirtily purred on the side of his ear that he smiled and chuckled a bit. His grin grew all over his beard. “And I’ll wait for you” she lowly mumbled. 

“Uh-huh” he replied and composed himself, putting his hands on the sides pockets of his trousers and smiled back at her. 

Thinking in flash, she thought of what she will do in the running time to make everything right for them. There was a sudden panic when the shower turned off. More minutes passed, when she felt the door creaked in. Sergio was just covered in a towel, with his upper body completely exposed. 

He thought he would surprised her, but the opposite happened. The room was dimly lit with a warm yellow lamp and the bed was decorated with random rose petals, ones he could remember were from the kitchen. The biggest revelation was Raquel, sitting with a silky red robe, tied on her waist. She was leaning back, with her elbows supporting her. Something icy hot swirled around Sergio’s stomach. It looked like hell but he knew well it would be heaven. 

The something in between made it more arousing when Raquel adjusted herself to make room for him. 

“Come over” she enticingly uttered. 

He did so. Placing himself in the airy mattress with white sheets. 

“Open the gift” she seduced. Sergio’s pupils dilated in excitement. Feeling all his nerves sensitive while all his basic instincts magnified. 

Taking it slow, he interlaced his fingers to the robe tie and pulled the other end, they both breathed heavily, like heavy pants dominated the room. Once the robe slid off through her soft skin, a black lacy lingerie, busting off her breasts and giving a good shape to her thighs. It made it more perfect with the black choker, connected to the cleavage fabric. 

He smiled, feeling himself getting so hard just by seeing her. 

“Making you smile, and making you horny” she moaned “Ugh, two of my favorite things to do” she talked. 

“You’re an expert, I should say” he sighed. 

They said no one is set on fire without being consumed. There it was, the bed set on a large conflagration, caused by the burning desires and driven with complete passion. He slowly caressed her, from her toes, to her knees, thighs, to her stomach, and he stopped right through her chest. The tracery ignited something inside them, that in every minute one will explode. 

“You’re so sexy” he murmured when he stopped using his fingers to draw lines on her skin, rather, he used his tongue, twirling around her chest, transcending his sharp tongue to the thin fabric of her garment, like a razor with a blunt end, feeling her nipples stoned, hardening like his cock, getting exhilarated. He took a small bite of her nipples, gritting his teeth, sharp like a knife’s edge. 

She moaned loudly as the sensation kept rushing in, feeling herself so wet down to her core. He slipped on his hands, to stoke the inside of her thighs, feeling the slick sweat already gliding of their bodies. 

“Where did you get this?” Sergio raised his brows, referring to the lingerie 

“Monica’s gift” she cackled “That’s why it needs to be opened, privately” she winked. 

“I love it” he clenched his jaw “But it’s a little tight” he ran off his deft fingers to the other strap to reveal her shoulder “We need to take it off” he brushed his mouth to the exposed shoulder, elevating until her jaw. 

“Then, take it off” she challenged. 

He unwrapped her like she was the best gift he had ever received. From the shoulder until the last laces, passing through her toes. She did the same to him, by taking off the towel, wrapped on his hips. Passion is when the emotions are too intense to take that only the heavy series of breathes is the only humanly escape possible. 

Raquel stroked him, from the base to the shaft, taking his breathe away knowing that even is he stayed on top of her but she will always dominate him. Groaning, as her touches stirred all his primal needs, he held her hand while still clutched to his glory then he closed it right to her folds, and tease her, back and forth, sending volts to her nerve endings bundled. 

“Stop” the only word she could protest as the feeling overstimulating her. 

He stopped, just a bit. And in slow, delicate pace, he entered her throbbing center, full and full. Every vein in Sergio’s neck began to pulsate in his skin. In the last few inches, they breathed out after holding it so long, then he slammed all of his to all of her. Pelvises crushing through each other, when she widened her legs. She wrapped it around at the back of his thighs to push him more even though she can’t take it anymore. She could only moan- with muffles cries. Heaven and hell were no longer distinctive. 

“Moan louder” he demanded 

“Fuck harder”she challenged as she took the last heavy pant she could make, her body squirmed when his dick continuously beat inside her. 

Building up the pleasure, he lowered himself to kiss her on the neck, until kisses became bites, and he took of of her nipples and pulled it with his teeth, as he let go of it, he slowly moved inside her, taking her the deepest he could. Clutching the sheets and toes curling, some petals cascaded through the floor when he pounded her, like beating with passion. 

“Oh God” she cursed when sometimes his hard member drew out with the slicking sounds of their sexes crashing through each other. 

He was soft, then at the next moment, he will hardly pushed again, penetrating her so hard. Keeping a tight rein over himself, he managed to refrain himself from coming too soon. Passionate sex, isn’t just always about petals in the bed and slow body rolls. It can be morning quickies, shower sex, ropes and belts- passionate sex is when two bodies became one soul, that everything else aside from feeling each other is meaningless. 

When he entered her more and more- she felt him a part of her. 

“I’m coming” she informed, panting hysterically 

“I am too” he kissed her shoulder, just to feel her right close to him. 

Those were the words he needed to perform his best tactic, by putting his thumb right to her clit, circling with intense pleasurable pressure to her swollen bud, to drive her crazy. Raquel clutched more to the sheets, already wrinkled in their intense movements. 

Heart beating, chest rising, lungs contracting- every part of her body synchronized in the out-of-this-world sensation. They often have sex, but sex in the deepest, purest intentions is so rare. He held her hand to put it above her head, while they maintain the melting eye contact. 

They both felt something on the pit of their stomachs, as their muscles tensed in the shaking momentum, friction produced heat, that their sexes performed the best. 

“Raquel” he muttered, feeling himself dazed. 

“Sergio” he replied, seeing only the blurred black spots but his expression were still visible. 

Their ecstatic motions intensified when he fucked her fast and smooth. Every time he pushed, hit her delicious spot. Her silky walls began contracting and the her hot juices slowly gushed out her core. 

“I love you” he whispered one last time as he let go off of himself to her 

“I love you too” she shut her eyes, feeling a hot liquid poured inside her, bursting out as he still move in slow strokes, crying in deep animalistic noises 

They inhaled each other’s breathe for the last couple of minutes and he positioned himself next to her, caressing her stomach while she regained her breathes. 

“That was…” she panted “The perfect sex, ever” she exhaled “I mean we had sex, a lot but that was just, it felt like it wasn’t sex at all, we never needed to ask whatever the other wants because we knew it, and it wasn’t because of the flowers or the lingerie. It felt something like natural” 

He smiled at her and lay down a hand for her to rest her head to his shoulder. His other arm, rubbing her arms. “That wasn’t really sex, it was a body devotion” he lightly pinch her skin, and they shared a powerful kiss which summed up the heavenly feeling in their hellish body heats. 

[...]

Mornings in Paris would never be comparable when shared with someone you love. Raquel and Sergio stared with the stunning aftermath glow last night. Paula and Baby Izan was brought back at eight in the morning. Raquel placed the food mats and plates with potato omelets on top. 

“Your dad’s favorite” Raquel teased. Paula sat next to Sergio. 

“This is so good” the little girl commended while Raquel went to the baby’s crib and rock the baby. 

“Your mom’s the best cook. We could just order some food downstairs” he joked as he swiped the excess ketchup on Paula’s chin. 

“After you eat, you need to change because we’re going out” Sergio informed as he finished his food. 

“Where are we going, Papa?” Paula’s eyes twinkled 

“It’s for you to find out” 

[...] 

In a fine day, under the summery but a little misty ambiance of the streets, Sergio was holding Baby Izan while Raquel is on Paula. They walked in tune of the dancing dandelions on random parts of the park. The familiar place, looked so better now. Once, they were two now, they’re four. 

“So… who wants crepes?” Sergio invited, with his yes shone across Raquel’s.They both smiled,occupying their minds with same sentiments of their memory of eating Parisian crepes when they first visited Paris. 

“I want that!” Paula squealed 

“Then, we’re having it” 

They ordered some crepes and Paula immediately indulge the soft spongy layers with a chocolate filling inside. 

“Sergio’s favorite flavor for everything is vanilla. That’s a shame.” Raquel mocked. “He always chooses the plainest things of everything” she added. 

“Plain…” Paula repeated “Then why he chose you?” the little girl giggled. 

The line, punched Raquel, making her cheeks blushed and heart thumped. “What are you saying?” 

“Nothing” Paula got beside Sergio and the latter just smiled back at Raquel 

“She was no of a plain” he whispered to Paula. 

[...] 

They got into the same restaurant where Sergio and Raquel used to be during their Paris Convention. 

“It was out first date…” Sergio retold to Paula “Technically, because I asked her” 

“I said yes, because you were my boss” Raquel defended. 

“You know, your mom just used that as an excuse” Sergio rebutted 

“And we talk about a lot of things, specifically if pineapples..” Sergio stopped, just remembering how their supposedly first date was about pineapples making cum sweeter. 

“If pineapples can help digest food faster, right?” Raquel nervously replied. 

Sergio just chuckled, while Paula left clueless. They both reminisced meeting a French girl on their way, which let them chose a padlock and a key, they found out the best pair and wrote their names. 

**"That's it, now you two will be destined always and forever" (Chapter 13)**  
Those were the exact same words the French girl told them and the moment they came back, they realized the magic really did its job. 

“I wonder if the lock’s still there” Raquel told out of nowhere 

“I’m sure it’s there” Sergio comforted. 

“What lock?” Paula interrupted. 

“Hmm” Raquel thought “It’s a lock that Sergio and I luckily picked when we first came here, and we wrote our names there” she laughed. 

“Where is it? We can check!” Paula squealed. 

Even if time has changed a lot of things, everything that includes Raquel,is always fresh onto Sergio’s photographic memory. Like a living jar of memories that everytime he thinks of her, there might be an instant bullet train of everything they have gone through. 

**MAGIC SHOP** \- it was still the same name of the shop, but the difference, the whole place is dustier, with mists of fine air fragments, when stroked with sunlight. The shelves were as creaky as before, but it was noticeable that there were more antique things inside, they didn’t manage to go inside since the dust might irritate baby Izan, but as they stepped a little more, the same French girl back then, appeared. 

“Hello” the girl yelled cheerfully “How can I help-?” she stuttered seeing Raquel and Sergio 

“Wait” she narrowed her brows “’You are the two- when- the one I took a polaroid-” she tried to gather her thoughts but was completely overwhelmed with their reunion. 

“We really are them” Sergio hugged the kid on the side

“You have your kids now?” the girl’s eyes beamed 

Raquel bit her lip and nodded “We just wanted to visit… is our lock still there?” 

“It is” the girl nodded, they followed on the backside of the store, and there they found the set of tangled locks, some are already consumed with rusts and dirt, but their pink lock stood from the pile as it was the only thing almost like brand new- no scratch at all. Their engraved names are still there. 

“I guess you need to add another two now” the girl smiled 

Sergio passed baby Izan to Raquel when he got something to put the names, Izan and Paula, just enough for space. 

“For all the pairs who have gotten here, you two were the only ones who came back. I hope you believe me now that this place is magical” she laughed 

“I’m still debating about it” Raquel joked. 

“Please, I need to have a photo of this one” the girl invited them and took her old vintage camera, and positioned themselves. Raquel was with baby Izan beside Sergio who is carrying Paula in his arms. 

One. Two. Three. Flash. 

A polaroid, with screaming vibrant colors and smiling faces, the photograph requested some sort of a recalling of how far they have come. Raquel doesn’t know what makes everything she has possible when the turn of events of her life was simply started by a mistake. Sergio rubbed Raquel’s arms and shared a smile of contentment with each other. 

“Are you heading now?” the girl asked 

“Yeah.” Raquel exclaimed “Please, never leave this place. If we were the only couple who made it successful to go back or if our lock is the only one with no rust, I think this place holds the magic that only us know.” 

“Love, in itself is magic.” The french girl flashed her eyes in delight “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have made it. The first time I saw the two of you” she pointed her fingers to the kids “This… was exactly what I imagined you two could be… and you did” 

“Thank you” Sergio hugged the French girl, sealing it with a light pat. 

“You go now and be careful. Have a safe trip” the merry eyes of the girl left unbothered as they go away. 

[...]

The fog presented in the cold zephyr breezed through their exposed skin. Baby Izan must have been tired from everything they did, the little baby slept within the arms of Sergio, with his babbling lips and closed eyes. Sergio traced the baby’s cheek with his sweet, delightful fingertips, and just by then, he sealed a soft kiss. 

Raquel fixed Paula’s hair, messed up from the winds intensified by the cooling ambiance as night approached. Alicia and Berlin offered their hands to get the kids. 

“Are we babysitters now?” Berlin mocked 

“Just let it, okay?” Alicia rolled her eyes and pushed her elbow lightly to Berlin “It’s their vacation and the kids are tired” 

“Paula, go with Uncle Berlin and you will get to bed, okay?” Sergio placed a gentle kiss on Paula’s forehead. 

“You’re welcome” Berlin joked and rolled eyes as he clutched her hands to Paula 

“Please be careful not to wake Izan up” Raquel reminded. 

[...]

Raquel narrowed her eyes to Sergio as the hissing wind got stronger, she hugged herself as her bare arms, chilled in the atmosphere. 

“Who wears a sundress in a cold country?” Sergio crossed his arms and smiled silly at her

“Who wears a blazer on a vacation trip?” Raquel ridiculed, but utterly surprised when Sergio took off his plain black blazer exposing his light blue shirt, and placed it behind her, framing it to her shoulders. 

“This is why…” he half-joked. 

“Thank you” she shyly thanked. 

“’ Come on, let’s go upstairs” Sergio invited. 

Eiffel Tower placed a skeleton of symmetrical metals when lights started to flicker, and the sky was consumed by a pitch-black hue, all the stars twinkled in beat to the lights of the tower. Raquel and Sergio went up to the elevator and waited for the ding. As when it resounded, both were excited as the door opened and revealed the ever-so-stunning beauty of the city during nights. The lights, the random people brisking, the lofty buildings, and maple trees. Everything was just as perfect as they first see it. 

Raquel went to one of the balconies and spread her arms in the air as the wind swayed her golden strands of hair to the wind. Sergio was somehow confused about what is prettier, the view or Raquel, even for sure the second option would always be his answer. 

Astounded by his gesture, Sergio tiptoed himself and raised his arms to in the air, his soft hair bouncing in the constant blows of cold winds. He blew and shouted a loud exclaim “Raquel!” echoing from a distance. 

Raquel chuckled and did the same by shouting a resounding “Sergio” in the air. As if the gods in heaven would hear two names bounded in one soul.

__

_Then it’s true, Paris is the city of love... and freedom._

“You are so beautiful” Sergio couldn’t help but his eyes to water as he stared at his wife 

“We are beautiful, Sergio. Even if the world was ugly on us, we are beautiful. Even if things don’t turn out beautiful, we are beautiful. We are always beautiful” she intertwined her fingers to his freezing hands and it automatically sent a strange warmth to him. 

“Can I request something?” Sergio asked 

“Anything” 

“Close your eyes” he demanded 

“Okay,” she faced upfront him and shut her eyes. Obviously, she expected that he will close their distance and kiss her mouth, but he didn’t. Rather, there was silence. 

“I can’t see if your peeking because my eyes are closed too” he informed which made her a little confused. The bewilderment disappeared when Raquel felt Sergio’s hands strongly gripping her hand. 

As if they are talking without a noise. Then in a sudden rush like a speed of the wind, flashbacks came in, playing like a recurring tape only them could see. There is even a present song like a stereo radio would play. 

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John,** probably one of the songs that Sergio’s dad would always play. Who would have thought it’s going to be the song of their life? 

As lyrics started… 

__

The night they have decided to dance and let go of everything. Shared by a strong kiss of destiny and everything just turned black. (Chapter 1). The aftermath of a mistake was once a blessing in disguise when Raquel was accepted in Dulce Aroma. (Chapter 2). When life seemed to be good but Raquel just saw the face of a person she wished she would cross paths with again- Sergio (Chapter 3). The other chefs entered her life and the usual mockery and teasing swirled their new life. (Chapter 4). The first time Raquel felt the strange prick of denial once Laura got in their way. (Chapter 5). 

__

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

__

_Believe the very best_

They are not each other’s possession, yet it felt like they are each other’s mine. Sergio felt jealousy and guilt as if seeing Raquel with another man is the wrongest image his eyes have seen (Chapter 6). The unforgettable gift Raquel gave to Sergio on his birthday. Detail by detail every sound and image, still fresh. (Chapter 7). Even though the truth was revealed and denials came to conclusions, there is still a wall diverging them- no personal relationship. (Chapter 8). The first time Raquel picked Sergio’s fashion clothes for the Global Conference in Paris. The same day where Alicia and Berlin’s path converged. (Chapter 9). Monica took over the roles of other chefs as they attended the Summit in Paris. Breathe- the only word left to speak from Raquel when Sergio had an allergic reaction when Laura gave him the shrimp porridge. (Chapter 10).

__

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason_

Everything seemed to be perfect when Sergio’s jaw dropped upon seeing Raquel in her glittery, golden dress in the Paris Convention, but Laura messed up their supposed to be magical night by putting a salt to the cake which caused a scandal in the board of directions. To make the best out of the mistake- is to dance it out, which Sergio and Raquel did- slowly. (Chapter 11) The teasing continues at work upon revealing the names of the scents of Dulce Aroma- each is special, each is unique, and Sergio’s favorite scent would always be Lisbon. (Chapter 12) When everything felt repeated that day- the crepes in the streets, the magic shop where they found the matching keys and locks, the night at Paris, sealed with the silvery daisy necklace hanging in Raquel’s neck. (Chapter 13). As they let love drive their lives, the challenge of keeping their relationship secret in the company has never been tolerable. (Chapter 14). When Raquel had her bloodstain from her period and Sergio had to drive her home. Silly it must be that Sergio almost burned Raquel, as he tried to cook something for her. Who would have forgotten that? (Chapter 15) 

__

_To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager _

They have traveled to the restaurant in Madrid as they dubbed it “magical” saying that if you have eaten there with your partner, you’ll be destined forever- they were right. Preparing for the founding anniversary of the company, Sergio discovered that Raquel can sing. (Chapter 16). The quickie inside the limousine before they went to the event. The cookie Raquel baked for Sergio and the courage she needed to step to sing while Sergio played the piano in front of the crowd. (Chapter 17). Another big event of visiting Palawan for a business trip occurred causing pressure to Sergio and a little massage session in the office made it all go away. (Chapter 18). Carpe Diem- seizing the moment as they arrived in Palawan, they took their time together in a tub, Raquel overcoming her fears in the deepest waters. Danced in the beach night restaurant and played the most intense truth and dare. (Chapter19). The fun didn’t last that long as Amanda, Laura’s manager lied about Sergio and Laura’s dating. (Chapter 20). 

__

_Beats in time with yours  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far _

Daniel became Raquel’s comforter but Sergio only knew he would be the only one who can mend her broken heart (Chapter 21). I love you- words enough formed by guilt as Sergio tried to resolve their sinking ship. The first sex they had in a rainy scene beneath a cabin in the woods. (Chapter 22). As they return back to the company, coldness began to rattle in, putting their hearts stonecold, yet love was warm enough to thaw it all. (Chapter 23). Another side of Sergio revealed as they visited an orphanage in Valencia. The first they saw Paula- who would have thought she’s their little girl now? (Chapter 24). Sharing their first moment with Paula together trying to conform with what the fortune cookie said- they will be forever destined. (Chapter 25). Apologies are settled and finally picked the picture Sergio displayed on his office table- a seemed to be a happy family photograph. (Chapter 26). Double date in a Chinese spa with Alicia and Berlin, fueled by the flaming encounter they have parted inside the sauna. (Chapter 27) A bet game was raised, driving their relationship but Raquel made her intentions real by admitting her true feelings- the night was ended, drunk and free. (Chapter 28). The sneaky moments inside the campervan during their business trip in the forests. (Chapter 29). Finally taking their oaths, not to their profession but their declaration of love. (Chapter 30). 

__

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best _

When dreams and traumas of the past haunted her, love was brave enough to face their ultimate fears (Chapters 31 and 32). Only one thing left that was not part of her dream, a blessing finally came into their life (Chapter 33). To have and to hold- the promise they made as Baby Izan finally met the world. Engaged by their eagerness to build their dream family and settled in a sweet home together with Paula as they worked with her custody. Family- the perfect picture of the family, came into life. (Chapter 34). 

__

_That was far- so far. Yet they felt it was only the beginning._

Stopped at the same time, both looked at each other’s eyes. Then pupils dilated in star-like brightness. Its luminance reflected as they gradually smile and Sergio leaned closer to Raquel and brush his nose to hers as their teeth were widely shown in the frames of their lips. They shyly looked once again at each other and inhaled sharply as the sense of bliss warmed their hearts. 

“Are we thinking of the same thing?” Sergio muttered. 

“Like always” Raquel shortly replied “What are you thinking?” she added

“Guess it. I thought we’re thinking the same thing?” he analogized. 

“Clue?” 

“Three words” Sergio economically smiled. 

It took just a little while for Raquel to think and immediately guessed “I love you” 

“I love you too” Sergio raised a brow but it’s not it. 

Raquel’s brows furrowed in confusion “Please hug me?” 

He did hug her, slowly framing her firm arms circling her waist, and gently pulled her closer to him “I always want to, but no.” he jokingly smiled. 

The perplexity intensified but Raquel’s mind diverted into something dark. She smirked dirtily, “We’ll have sex later?” she laughed

He flustered “I always want to” he fixed his eyes on her “But if you notice, that’s four words. But I might consider..” then he chuckled. 

“What is it?” Raquel finally let it go and sighed in frustration. 

He temporarily got her hand, to see the silvery daisy ring on her ring finger, it looks as shiny as her smile. “When I asked you that I want to spend a lifetime with you, I meant it. Every minute, you’ll always the air I want to breathe like I’m going to lose my mind if I lose you. I love you, I know we say these three words often but their meaning had never changed. It always like the first time we hear it from each other.” 

Raquel was completely astounded by his statements. It is almost so infrequent for Sergio to tell everything in his heart in a way that she would not expect. Her heartfelt floating in the soft flecks of the clouds and blushed intensely. 

“Then… What are the three words?” 

“I guess…” he took the sharpest inhale of his life **“Lifetime starts now”**

Right when Sergio uttered the three words, it echoed countless times in Raquel’s cognition. Her mouth went ajar and glanced right back to his eyes. 

“I might actually have three words too” she inhaled nervously. 

Sergio crossed his arms and smiled in contentment. “What is it?” 

**“Lifetime never ends…”** words escaped from Raquel’s lips and pointed directly to Sergio’s heart. There was a tiny second duration for him to process that he just stared at her and amazed in the disbelief that they shared the same enthusiasm to walked across the path they have chosen.- to forever. 

**“This, won’t end”** he added as he caged her through his gentle yet determined arms, he nuzzled his nose to her shoulders and traveled his hands onto her back, they bought feel their heartbeats penetrating against their ribcage. 

**“Never”** she whispered. 

**“Never”** he assured. 

They hared the three words they would never ever get tired of saying **“I love you”** and settled themselves in the powerful, earth-consuming kiss, devouring each other’s lips in the extreme desire and the most delicate touches of passion. 

**“Within the stars”** she realized that was three words too. 

**“Beyond the universe”** he sealed and also came into the realization that was three words too. 

Enough as declaration of love, he just slipped his hands behind her and pulled her once again, she stopped breathing but her mind was clouded that the stunning sunset of Paris became nothing, the insignificance continued when he put himself closer to her. Feeling the heat even the wind blew like frozen breaths, the rigid sweating of their hands as if they have never kissed. Forever, wasn’t the exact term to where they see themselves, it was a lifetime. 

Lifetime just started. They promised, it would not end. Never. 

Bittersweet- is the ultimate taste of love. Who would have thought that a life of jobless dietitian and egotistical Chief Executive Officer of a worldwide known company would come across- providing the best recipe of the furthest taste of love. Sweet with joy and delight. Sour with twists and turns. Salty in tease and chase. Bitter in jealousy and envy. Everything coming all at once, Tainted by the ticks of love. Braced by two souls bounded in one love. Strengthen by the hopes forever.

**__** __

_**Never forget. Lifetime starts now.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedbacks are truly appreciated


End file.
